Work Release
by Wyrtha
Summary: After an attack on his 7th birthday Naruto undergoes some serious changes. He no longer dreams of being the Hokage, but what is he to do when despite all the abuses the village is unwilling to let him go. Powerful Naruto. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or know of any connections to anyone who does.

**Chapter One**

The Yondaime Hokage had sacrificed his life to save the village and people he loved the day before. The entire village was in mourning for the loss of their leader and the many loved ones lost in the battle with a nine-tail demon fox that attacked with little warning. The survivors of that tragic night gathered around the hokage tower to hear the message of their new leader the Yondaime's predecessor the Sandiame Hokage Saratobi Hiruzen. The sage old man thought one last time over what he was about to do. He had spent the majority of the night in meetings over the future of the village that was calling on his leadership once more. Now he found himself seconds away from making a day old baby either the most beloved figure in the quaint but powerful village of Konohagakure or the most hated.

However, a key piece of information would be withheld from everyone at the request of the Yondiame. That request was that no one find out it was his child he used to seal the demon in to save the village. Hiruzen had stayed up all night debating both Minato's motives for such a request and the merits of it. In the end he made the decision to honor the man's last request and trust in the village they both loved.

He stepped out onto the balcony and looked out at the large gathering of civilians and shinobi. He calmly stood as the chatter stopped and all eyes focused on him. Most found it odd that he was holding what looked to be a newborn child in his arms. "I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to be here today. As you know the Yondiame in the battle against the Kyuubi no Kitsune sacrificed his life to protect us all." Many heads dropped at this and there was a palpable sense of depression throughout those gathered.

"The council has seen fit to allow me the honor of taking over for my successor and leading this village once again." At this a small cheer went up and the sadness seemed to lift a little. "As tragic and terrible as last night was. I know that the will of fire that burns within every citizen of Konoha will burn brightly once again." At this more cheers went up and smiles could be seen if only briefly. "I have one last piece of business and that is to introduce an important piece of the Yondiames victory over the Kyuubi." At this everyone looks to see the Sandiame holding up a baby that looks to have blue eyes and thin wisps of blonde hair with 3 faint whisker marks on each of it's chubby cheeks.

"This child born amidst the destruction and ruin that befell our village was used by the Yondiame at the cost of his own life to seal away the demons terrible power. It is by this young ones very will it's life that kyuubi will never return to harm this village or those within it ever again!" The aged hokage stood there arms out holding the baby above the railing of the balcony waiting for a positive reaction. Unfortunately after a few seconds of silence someone in the crowd threw a rock nearly hitting the child and the hokage who sensed the attack and moved to protect him. That was all it took and suddenly the crowd turned violent.

Hiruzen immediately went back into his office where he got the message out to his loyal anbu to stand down and hide until this blew over or they wore themselves out. As the anbu and his loyal guards moved out he erected a powerful barrier that even the anbu who were trying to kill the child couldn't break. It was three long days before the Hokage deactivated the barrier after recalling those he sent into hiding. They took care of the few remaining villagers and shinobi who refused to leave. However, that would only serve as the beginning of Naruto's tormented youth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or know of any connections to anyone who does.

** Chapter 2**

7 year old Naruto Uzamaki had just been released from the hospital after another attack on his person by a group of villagers and shinobi. It was a beautiful and bright Thursday morning, but he wasn't happy like the few people out that hour as he was walking home. He was angry and fed up with everything and everyone save two. It seemed like no one would protect him and no matter what he said his persecutors got off without as much as a word said against them. The shinobi side wouldn't vouch for him even if they came upon the attack just in time to shoo off the attackers before they put in the finishing blow and of course none of the civilians would speak up even those that pitied or liked the blonde child. It's always been like this even since before the orphanage kicked him out at age four.

Of course he wasn't any safer there. He didn't receive any serious beatings or stabbings there, but they still tried to kill him. They'd just try to starve him or when they did feed him poison him. In trying to be sneaky they only managed to drag things out long enough that the hokage eventually got around to saving him. To his fractured seven year old mind the Hokage was the worst of them all. He could step in and do something about what was happening, but he only arrived on the scene just in time to prolong his suffering. The few times he had decided to protect himself it was him who got in trouble and not the people who day after day tried to kill him or make him suffer through some other type of abuse.

Naruto figured he had been beaten over 500 times in his life, stabbed over 200 times, poisoned over 100 times, nearly starved to death 40 times, mauled by the inuzaka dogs 27 times, raped by men and women 20 different times by to many people to count, electrocuted 10 times, nearly drowned 5 times including a few were he was legally pronounced dead before he revived, lit on fire a few times, and there were more attempts on his life than he'd been beaten. He had even been used as a toilet by some particularly sick fucks. During all of that he figured only ten people had ever faced actual charges and been jailed. Of course those were during times the mob got bored with him and turned their rage on someone else who most likely got to close to the mob while cheering on their actions.

So you might ask why a boy who despite a few pranks and all that's happened to him in his short life most would see as bright, caring, and innocent even if he was a little dense was suddenly feeling like destroying the whole village? It would have to do with a certain purple haired kunoichi who had befriended him a few months before this last attack against him. They had bonded over stories of past abuse by the villagers and others. It started early on the morning of his seventh birthday. The villagers were getting ready for the festival that would be held later in the day celebrating the Yondiame's victory of the Kyuubi.

The woman who he was starting to see in an older sister fashion or perhaps even mother for his desperate wanting of a family offered to in her words "Give him a birthday he'd never forget." Naruto woke up early despite hating to do so as he knew the purple haired woman was the same way yet she was doing all this so he could have a good birthday for a change. It had truly been a great day as she took him shopping and bought him a few things. He would later look back as thinking that should have tipped him off as they went to shops were just a few days ago he was beaten and chased off from for merely stepping on the sidewalk in front of their shop. They went to eat and played games after. She even bought him a set of kunai and shuriken saying she believed in his dream of being Hokage and wanted to start him off right.

He was having such a good time with his nii-san that he lost all track of time. It wasn't until he heard the fireworks begin to go off that he realized it was nighttime. Immediately on guard and feeling sleepy from being out all day Naruto decided to call it a night. The woman picked him up easily and put him on her back with his arms around her neck. He'd always wanted to do this and now he was, but he felt so tired. She assured him he could rest and that he'd be safe in bed before he knew it. Unfortunately when he awoke later he found himself on the street in the middle of a dark alley with his onee-chan nowhere in site. However, upon clearing his eyes and looking he saw he wasn't alone as villagers and shinobi with murderous looks in their eyes began to move towards him from all directions cutting off any chances of escape. Naruto cried out for the purple haired woman only to receive no response only the cackles of laughter by the growing crowd as they started to mercilessly beat down upon him until he looked dead. Even with his unnatural healing rate it would be almost a month before he was released from the hospital cursing the weakness that put him in that situation.

It all served to point out how alone he was. That there were few people if any he could trust. There were two people he could count on through it all and that kept him from ending his life on his own terms, but he didn't want to be a burden on them. He knew despite the awesomeness that was Ichiraku Ramen they were not making much money, because people knew they served him and were nice to him. He figured it would only get worse if nothing changed. The only hope he had was that soon he would be allowed to train at the academy. He had no wish to be a ninja and become a tool for those who've made his life hell. Still, he needed to be able to protect himself and knew that was the place to learn. The only problem was he needed training now, but he knew no one would even let him look at a single scroll on even civilian level defense tactics. Honestly he wasn't much more hopeful about how he would be treated at the academy.

**"I can help you." **A voice called out to him. Naruto looked around for the voice, but he was alone. **"There is no need to search for me kit." **"Where are you?" Naruto asks the voice as he's still looking around. **"I am talking to you inside of your head so unless you want to be stared at just think of what you want to ask me and talk inside of your mind. I will hear you just fine."** 'Okay then who are you and why are you in my head?' Naruto asked as he was nearing his apartment. **"I will explain all that when we are some place where no one will feel an extreme amount of energy being released."** The voice said. Naruto thought about the request for a minute before responding.

'If you can read my thoughts you probably already know, but I'll say it anyway, there is a problem with your request. I've recently noticed that despite my best efforts there is always at least one person following me most of the time. Although they never seem to be around when I'm attacked for whatever reason. Also, while I live in a shit hole that no one else would even attempt to live in others would notice us there and thanks to break ins and attacks the windows and locks in my apartment wouldn't keep out a 2 year old. The only place left to consider is the forest of death, but I've heard people tell other people that there are things in there that are far stronger than the normal forest areas.' Naruto says while waiting for a response. **"Head to the forest and don't worry about anything. I'll be showing you a technique along the way that will both hide what we're going to do and keep the creatures of that forest at bay."** Naruto wasn't sure he should trust the voice, but when the voice started calling out hand seals he decided to go along with it of course after an explanation on what hand seals were and how to do them.

Naruto made it to the Forest of Death as this area was called half an hour later. He looked around and couldn't sense anyone following him, which really didn't mean much as most gennins could still escape his notice, but with the relative isolation of the area he figured he was safe. **"Okay kid your going to learn a sort of chakra control exercise called Tree Climbing. You need it to be able to scale these walls and it will help increase your chakra reserves and make it easier for you to do the technique I need you to perform." **That lead to an explanation about chakra and why he needed more control before actually telling Naruto what to do. Six hours later Naruto was still having trouble so that lead to the fox having to reveal himself to the child before he wanted to and altering his plans.

**"Okay stop."** The voice called out frustration evident. Naruto gladly stopped feeling a little tired and sore from where he fell numerous times. **"I think it's time we met face to face."**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or know of any connections to anyone who does.

**Chapter 3**

'What do you mean meet? I thought you wanted me to get inside the forest first?" Naruto asked feeling a little better, but still winded from his attempts at climbing the wall. **"I'm going to answer your questions kit, but first I need you to sit down and concentrate on my voice." **Naruto did as he was asked and after a few minutes suddenly heard the sound of water dripping. He opened his eyes to find himself not outside the walled off Forest of Death, but in a sewer with leaky pipes and water everywhere. **"This way Kit."** Hearing the voice he walks towards where he thinks the voice is originating from.

A few minutes later he finds himself in front of a dark dank looking cage that's easily ten times his height. Suddenly two blood red eyes shone through the darkness coming closer and closer to him. As it came closer he could make out a muzzle and then two fox ears. _'Fox ears, a red muzzle and eyes … I've seen that some where before.'_ As the creature now stood only a few feet away from him Naruto knew. 'You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune.' Naruto states so the fox can hear him. **"And your Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze." **At the mention of his name Naruto was confused. His face scrunched up a bit as he thought of what it meant as the fox just watched patiently.

'How do you know my name? Also, why did you say Namikaze it's just Naruto Uzamaki?" At this the fox laughed and smiled eerily baring his teeth. **"Stupid humans never cease to amaze me."** 'Hey I'm not stupid!' Naruto shouted to the fox. The fox chose to ignore the comment made by his jailor and press on. **"Look kit originally I was going to have you going inside that forest and do this, but we can do it out here instead." **Naruto looked at the fox and a thought suddenly came to his mind. 'Exactly why should I be trusting you?'

To say the fox was a bit shocked by the question was an understatement. He figured they had gotten past this point and then there was the fact he figured his vessel was too dumb to question anything he said. **"Look kit just trust me and I'll make you one of the most powerful beings on your pathetic plane of existence."** Naruto thought for a second and part of him just wanted to do it consequences be damned. However, everything else was screaming to make sure the fox couldn't turn this deal of theirs into the worst mistake he ever made. 'Look don't think I am not appreciative of the offer, but I am only looking for training so I can defend … well us. How powerful I get doesn't really matter to me as long as I can defend myself from all of my enemies.' Naruto says stunning the fox again who then brought his head down and stared straight into Naruto's eyes.

**"Then your going to need to have an intense training schedule kit. You have enemies that would make the hokages look weak and I'm not just talking about the different demons and jinchuuriki you may face in the future. There is one particular group of humans actively hunting people like you known as jinchuuriki, because you have a demon sealed inside of you." **Naruto thought about this and came to one conclusion. 'I knew my life was fucked, but I guess that just doesn't cover it any more.' Naruto said sadly and the fox just grinned at his containers statement. **"True, but it doesn't have to be. I'm going to show you a clone technique that will help speed up parts of your training and allow you to get a little battle experience, but only after you allow me to change you a bit."**

'What kind of changes exactly?' Naruto asked wanting to have some control for once in his life over what was happening to him. **"First, I plan to undo some of the damage these villagers have caused you by forcing you to starve and eat poorly. Then I am going to make it so you have 4 strong elemental affinities including one that's rare for humans and boost the two you already have. I will also enhance your senses and give you a dojutsu with similar abilities to the byakugan and the sharingan, which I gave those traitorous Uchiha's. Last I'm going to give you a kekkei genkai that will allow you to combine two elements to create a new stronger one. " **'That sounds great, but what's the price for you doing this for me?' **"It's a simple price. I want you to focus and change this sewer that's currently your mindscape into something more fitting of a demon of my stature. Also, I want to be able to sense everything you can. I want to be able to see what you see, smell what you smell, feel what you feel, and hear what you hear. Lastly since I am locked away inside of you. I'll need you to avenge me and kill a couple of people who belonged to that group I mentioned. They're the reasons I attacked your village as I thought they were hiding here." **

Naruto thought about what the fox was asking and had one last question. 'Okay that sounds reasonable.' At this the fox grinned at his cunning. 'However, I want your word that outside of training you won't try to influence me in any way and that you won't attempt to take control of me. I also want those nightmares that I'm beginning to think are your memories to stop so I can sleep peacefully.' Naruto said stating his terms, which stopped the foxes grin. **"Fine, but the dreams I can't do anything about. That's part of the seal your father unwittingly created and used."** The fox said and now Naruto was confused again. 'What do you mean my father and what is this seal supposed to do?' 

** "That is the answer to why I called you Naruto Uzamaki Namakazi. The Yondiame Hokage or 4th as you call him was the one who sealed me into you and he was your father. Why else would he use you to seal me when there were other flesh bags even newer than you that could have been used."** The fox stopped to allow this to sink in. 'He was my father? The man who cursed me to this existence and left me all alone was my father?' Naruto was stunned hearing this, but he was more than that he was pissed. He always thought when he was finally told who his parents were he would find the love and attention he's always craved, but this… this was not what he expected. The only emotions he was feeling now were betrayal and anger.

He was tempted to say to hell with everything and kill himself, but he knew the fox and the man he used to think of as a grandfather wouldn't allow that. He also, knew he couldn't leave as even with the foxes help in training he figured there were some things he wouldn't be able to learn without becoming a ninja. 'Thanks for telling me … umm can I ask what do you want me to call you since I highly doubt your name is Kyuubi?' **"I actually don't know my name human. I've held many in the millennia I've been alive." **Naruto sweat drops at that and then decides to come up with a name for the great beast. 'How about I call you Kaen when I'm talking to you?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi thought for a moment. **"It's not the worst name you humans have called me so I'll accept it."** 'Okay Kaen-sensei then what's this about the seal?'

Kyuubi or Kaen as Naruto named him was a bit flummoxed by the use of sensei. Sure he was the strongest demon on the human plane, but he couldn't remember the last time someone showed him such genuine respect. It made it all the more strange that it was coming from a kid who's existence up to this point was comparable to the lower denizens of hell, but that was going to change and Kyuubi or Kaen would make sure of that. **"The seal your father used will continuously drain me of my youkai and convert it into chakra for you, which also means your chakra control will always be an issue for you. Once the seal accomplishes it's primary goal I will become little more than a spirit inside of you and you will become a demon-human hybrid better known as a hanyou." **

'If I ever get the chance to meet the sperm donor that helped create me… I might kill him.' Naruto's statement caused the kyuubi to grin and hope he's around to see it. 'Okay so how long do I have for this transformation to occur?' Naruto asked hoping that it wouldn't be any time soon yet at the same time wishing it would happen now. **"It all depends on you kit. I imagine if you get strong enough to not need my youkai the process will slow down or possibly stop if you block off the seal. Anyway kit it won't be any time soon so I wouldn't worry about it."** Naruto thought this over and decided Kaen was right. 'Okay so what do you need me to do Kaen-sensei?' **"Unfortunately there is going to be a lot of pain for you and it's going to be awhile before it stops. All you need to do is rip the bottom portion of the seal that's on my cage. Then lay down and take the pain while praying no one comes to check on you. Also, if you could take off that ridiculous jumpsuit and check it for a sensor I think the Hokage slipped on your clothes that would help as well. After you find and destroy it lay down and try to think of things you want to train in to distract yourself from the pain."**

Naruto was surprised at what the Kyuubi said. 'Would Saratobi-jijji really go that far and still not be there to help me all those times I was attacked?' Naruto ripped off a small part of the tag leaving it mostly unharmed or changed. Naruto woke up and found himself back outside the Forest of Death. He had to know if the fox was right so he took off his jumpsuit and looked inside of it and seeing something he never remembered seeing before. It looked like one of those seal paper things like on the fox's cage except silver in color. He tore it off and decided he needed to go through his entire apartment to see if there were any more and maybe fix the place up a little while he was at it.

After he tore up the tag he laid down on the ground and not a second later the pain started. Trying to distract himself like the fox suggested he started thinking of all the jutsu's he wanted to learn and the excitement began to override the pain. He knew for sure he wanted a big sword to strike his enemies down with like he remembered seeing some guy do on a tv as he was passing by a shop window. That led to memories of how the shop owner beat him with a broom until he was a couple of blocks away for simply doing what a bunch of other kids were doing. Of course he was the only one that got hit with the broom as the other kids laughed before turning back to watch the show. He also thought about that seal he found and wondered if he could learn about how to make them as something inside him found it very interesting.

Meanwhile, in the hokages office a tired and confused white haired old man had been watching all of this from his crystal ball he had hidden in his office when the ball deactivated as Naruto found his tag. There were a lot of questions floating through the man's head and he could see this was going to be a long night. Back at the entrance to the forest of Death it was going on ten minutes and the pain was still coursing through Naruto. He had run out of things to think about and even if he hadn't the pain coursing through him was taking his complete focus. Naruto spent nearly the next five hours feeling nothing, but pain. However, to anyone looking at him it just looked like he was resting and having a bad dream or something weird. As soon as the pain left him he passed out oblivious to the physical changes his new sensei made.

Naruto once again found himself inside his mindscape, but stopped to focus for a minute to change it into a forest like Kaen-sensei asked. He concentrated for five minutes before opening his eyes and finding himself in a wooded area with trees three times the size of the ones he normally see's. He walks through the forest at a pace faster than he's accustomed to and finds himself in a clearing with a waterfall feeding a river that has extra large fish occasionally jumping around in it. He saw in the distance a castle he remembered creating based off one he saw in a book that was in a dumpster he was searching through for food once. That's when he found the Kyuubi running through his mental forest chasing after a larger than normal rabbit. Suddenly the rabbit jumps down a hole and is gone before the fox can catch it. Slightly angered that his prey got away it took a few minutes before he noticed Naruto.

'Having fun I see.' The fox just smiled and then to Naruto's surprise changed into a more human form. He was tall over 6 feet easy with two red fox ears, red hair, red-slit eyes, wearing a simple black kimono with black pants and a shirt underneath. **"It was nice to run around for a second, but now we have some business to attend to. Your training will start tomorrow, but I need to teach you a simple genjutsu to hide your new look." ** Kaen-sensei taught Naruto how to hide his new form with a simple henge and how to layer it incase someone tries to dispel it. It took him a couple of hours inside his mindscape, but he eventually got it and after waking up applied the henge and layered it five times just to be safe. He would have done more, but with no control over his chakra layering the henge in such a way almost exhausted him. He raced to the nearest shop and tried to go in. When he was kicked out as the store owner yelled "GET OUT you little DEMON!!" he figured he looked as close enough to how he normally did and headed home. Luckily he managed to make it home without running into anyone else so once he got home he immediately dispelled the technique and went to bed.

Back in his office the Hokage was looking out the window in the direction he knew the troubled young blond lived. After witnessing what was happening a lot of thoughts were going through his mind that demanded answering. He decided to let Naruto sleep for now. He couldn't prove it, but he knew whatever was happening involved the kyuubi. He just hoped whatever it was that the boy would at least be honest with him about it. However, lately he had been feeling a bit of disconnection between himself and his self appointed grandson. He couldn't help, but feel a deep sense of dread and worry over what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or know of any connections to anyone who does.

**Chapter 4**

It had been a month since the night Saratobi felt he witnessed the kyuubi influencing Naruto. He had an anbu bring him to his office the next day, but the boy wouldn't say a word so he asked the anbu he had trailing the boy to report any weirdness. However, things seemed to be the same. He felt bad when through his globe he saw a group of citizens and shinobi beating on the boy savagely only to feel a sense of relief when it was over. 'I can't believe I felt relief over seeing a 7 year old child beaten near to death, because nothing happened to those who did the beating.' They got off without so much as a word said to them. 'Well at least they didn't use any weapons that time.' Then his mood soured even more. 'Of course emboldened by my inaction they returned the night after he was released from the hospital with weapons.' He had to force himself to think about more pleasant things, like icha icha, when the terrible memories of that night surfaced in his mind. He did nothing again, not that the civillian council would allow him to, but made sure Naruto got home safely when he was released.

The old man was tired and knew he was doing a poor job protecting one of his villages' greatest hero's. The problem was despite his affection for the boy, and his promise to his father, he felt the villagers were some what justified to their anger. There for despite their reprehensible actions he couldn't hold them responsible. The only question was how much could one little boy take? That was why he sent one of the few ninja's he knew to have no ill feelings toward Naruto to bring him to his private office. There was a knock at the door and he called out for them to come in. Soon he was staring at Naruto who he knew was in a henge. He was so distracted that he forgot to dismiss the anbu.

"Naruto could you please drop that henge your using?" Naruto thought of complying at first, but thought better of it after remembering everything. "Henge? This is how I always look Hokage-samma." Saratobi was surprised and so was the anbu. "Look Naruto you did a good job with it, especially when you haven't even been to the academy yet. However, good job or not I am the Hokage for a reason so please drop the henge." "Yeah kid. I didn't notice until now, but I can definitely tell your using a henge."

Naruto just looked at them and undid one layer. "Okay **that **henge is down and see nothing's changed so can we move on to why I'm here?" 'This is not how Naruto acts. Oh kami don't tell me he figured something out.' "Naruto please remove **all** of the henges." The hokage asked. The anbu was both annoyed by this kid and impressed. 'I didn't learn how to layer a genjutsu until I was a chuunin. I might request to take a few shifts guarding the brat and see what he is really up to.' "I apologize again Hokage-dono, but I cannot do what you ask."

Now this was getting frustrating. "Naruto I order you to remove the henges this instant!" "I apologize again Hokage-san, but I can simply not follow the request. I am a civilian child and not a ninja. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable, but I would appreciate it if we could move on to why you asked for me?" 'What is up with all the different ways he's saying hokage? He's being respectful, but also disrespectful at the same time. The Naruto I know isn't this smart and he would of called me jiji at least once.' 'What is with this kid and how is he getting away with this? Technically he's right, but most civilians wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge the hokage and how is he keeping up those henges for so long at his age?'

"Okay let's move on. I need to know what happened last month? I know I asked you before, but you didn't answer and so I let it go. I had hoped you would come and talk to me on your own, but since you haven't I'm afraid I'm going to need you to answer me now." 'I thought he had forgotten about that. I still remember all those tags I found on my clothes and in my apartment, but there's something else also. He has a way of watching me, but it must be hidden or something only he can do.' "What are you referring to Hokage-kyou? There were a lot of nights last month were something happened to me." The hokage and the anbu both frowned at the response. 'This isn't going to be as easy as I thought.' "Naruto please just be honest with me. You were spotted near the Forest of Death did something happen that you would consider weird or out of the ordinary?" For a minute nothing was said and everyone was silent as Naruto took up what would look to be a thinking pose.

"Nope can't say that there was. If that's all Hokage-denka then I'd like to be excused. It's almost time for lunch." At Naruto's response Saratobi smiled and thought for sure he could get through to the blond with his favorite food as a lure. "Hmm… your right Naruto-kun. How about I treat you to some ramen?" Asked the hokage. "No thanks Hokage-heika… I'm going to eat at home instead. Thanks for the offer." To say Saratobi was stunned was an understatement. There was no way he ever believed the blonde would turn down free ramen. 'Oh Kami now I know for sure something's wrong.' "Oh maybe I can join you Naruto-kun and we can talk some more?"

"Sorry, but as I'm sure you know my apartment isn't suitable for company. I must be leaving however. So may I be excused?" "Actually one last thing before you leave Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded. "The council has decided you will be allowed to attend the academy when it starts next year. We will of course pay the expense, but you will be responsible for your supplies. They've also decided that instead of putting you with the first years you will be allowed to join with the kids of your age group so you don't feel too out of place." "Thank you" was all Naruto said as he walked out of the office without so much as a goodbye. 'I fear he's already heading towards the dark side of life and I have no idea how to get him back on the right path.' "Robin what's your opinion of the child that just left?" She was stunned that he would ask her opinion, but after taking a minute she answered. "Hokage-sama I can only say he's much more than what I've heard and unfortunately life has not been kind to him. I sense a dark energy that is not connected to **it** slowly consuming him. He will be lost if something isn't done soon." "I was thinking the same thing. You wouldn't happen to have any solutions to fix the problem would you?" "Outside of kindness and love there is no quick fix unless you can change history."

The hokage nodded and dismissed her after thanking her for her counsel. 'I'll wait until he finishes the academy before making any decisions. Maybe a few friends his own age would help, but I highly doubt he'll be accepted easily. I already delayed his entry due to pressure from the clan and civilian council, but that's just making things worse. I just hope he can survive, graduate, and stay loyal not that we've given him many reasons to be.' He turned to survey his desk. 'At least there is less paperwork since he's pretty much stayed out of sight. Time for a smoke, a drink, and a certain little orange book.' The hokage thought smiling at his newly instituted 'private time.'

Naruto had just left the tower and could feel the old man's eyes on him. 'Well that was interesting, but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay under his radar if things keep going the way they are. As it is I had to agree to go through with that stupid agreement I made to go to the academy and become 'the best hokage ever'." Naruto thought trying hard to stifle a laugh at his previous self and how stupid he'd had to act just to survive this damn village. 'I have to keep reminding myself I'm still way too weak. If what Kaen told me is accurate I need to be stronger than the old man was in his prime and Kaen won't teach me how to use my elemental affinities or kekki genkai until next year.' Naruto sighed when thinking about everything he had yet to do and would need to do. 'I guess right now I should just keep focusing on my current training.' Naruto thought about the increasingly difficult workout Kaen was putting him through with the use of seals and weights. Kaen decided that the boy needed physical training more than anything right now and a better diet as he was slow and short two things that didn't bode well for his jailor. Although he figured he fixed one of those issues somewhat and only time and a good diet mixed with punishing exercises would take care of the rest.

So with that in mind he had Naruto go to every store henged as his normal self and try to buy what he needed. It took a week but soon Naruto had a map that marked every store that would serve him and another mark for those that would treat him fairly, which was a handful at best. Only one place had a third mark for treating him well or like a hero and that was Ichiraku's although he made a point to not be seen there except under the guise of a henge to not mess up their business. So to get everything he needed it started with the stores that would treat him fairly and then the ones that would serve him. He did get kicked out of a few when he tried to force them to serve him fairly with honest prices, but most begrudgingly sold him items at their correct price. He even got a few items at sale price. He was happy he had found a ninja supply shop that would treat him fairly even if he was forced to come back after hours to shop so no one would see him and hurt the owners business. The owner turned out to be a nice guy who Naruto found out had a daughter who was only a year older than him and already in the academy. Though he never met her and was thinking it was on purpose more and more.

However, food was still an issue as it seemed like no one outside of Ichiraku's Ramen wanted to even have him near there establishment and the grocery stores tried to force him to buy stale or rotted food. He got around this by simply changing his henges to resemble a couple of boys from some of the clans he saw walking around the village. He thought about being angry at how much better he was treated, but it served no purpose for him. He had resigned himself to the fact that as long as he was in Konoha no matter what he did he'd never be treated just like everyone else, much less like the clan kids who were treated better than average some bordering on royal treatment. No it wouldn't change things to be all angsty about ... besides if they knew what he could really do. He'd never be treated like the Uchiha's or Hyuuga's, but he had little doubt they'd be lining up for blocks to kiss his butt and apologize while trying to force him into something so they could use him. He figured as things were life was getting better for the young jinchuuriki, but they were still far from ideal.

**'Hey brat if you got the energy to think about all this crap then you need to do your afternoon exercises.'** Naruto sighed, but did as he was ordered. Three hours later after running around Konoha 5 times, doing 50 pushups, 50 pullups, 50 situps, 50 jumping jacks, 50 squats and lunges, and stretches by the end of his new routine Naruto layed out on the grass of a local park. Looking on as other children played and laughed happily without a care in the world. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little envy creep up inside of him. It didn't last long as he decided to head home and read a book or two before going to bed. I have to remember to sneak them back into the library and get some more soon. His thoughts drifted off to what would happen next year and if he might find one more person in a village filled with idiots and hypocrites that could see him for who he was and not what they heard or were told.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or know of any connections to anyone who does.

**Chapter 5**

Naruto could only sigh at the scene before him. It was finally time for him to join the academy and he admittedly found himself a little nervous. He watched as parents escorted their kids to the school dropped them off and stood around with other parents talking about how great their kids were. Well most of them anyway. He took notice of one little girl with white eyes who was just standing there with a blank expression on her face as an older boy who didn't look too kindly towards her left her outside the school without so much as a wave. He could see a similar pain in her eyes, but she didn't seem to posses the anger or emptiness that most saw within his own. The other parents and children all seemed to be avoiding her taking care not to bump into her only sparing a few polite pleasantries before scurrying off.

She suddenly turned and looked at him like she was studying him, but he saw no hate or anger in the look so he faked a smile and waved at her. She quickly turned hiding the blush that was spreading over her as she walked into the academy. Naruto frowned at the weird actions of the girl, but soon his focus was turned to the angry group of people coming towards him. Naruto decided that today wouldn't be like the other days. He had played the good little victim during the last year all the while training and getting stronger, faster, and maybe more importantly smarter under his sensei's direction. Now that he was entering the academy both thought it was time to show Konoha that they had lost their punching bag and scapegoat.

He just stood there with his eyes closed as they circled him and started their taunting and jeering. "What are you doing here demon?" There was no response. "Answer him you little demon shit!" The shrill pink haired woman was ignored as well. After a few minutes of this went by with the boy saying nothing and a gathering crowd cheering them on one of them went to strike the blonde boy. Naruto's eyes suddenly opened and he grabbed the fist of a pink haired woman that was inches away from his face. "Why are you trying to hit me?" Naruto asked in a voice that reminded all involved and those watching that he was still just a child. "Cause you're a monster!" The pink haired woman shrieked as she tried to wrench her fist back from the boy's grasp.

The only response she received was a laugh as he shoved her fist away and walked by her and through the crowd that parted for the demented blonde. 'What the hell was that? Do you think he's finally breaking? Have we gone to far? I know my kid would have snapped a long time ago.' Those were just a fraction of the many questions and thoughts that ran through the crowd until the sounding of the school bell broke their thoughts and they went about their day. They all left with thoughts of telling their kids to avoid Uzamaki Naruto at all costs when they saw them later. In his office watching everything from his office thru his crystal ball Saratobi was wondering the same thing.

Naruto continued walking and had almost reached the front doors of the school when a group of teachers quickly came out and surrounded him. They mirrored the earlier mob in their taunts, jeers, and questions. Naruto merely flashed the registration papers signed by the Hokage himself and walked by them easily pushing past the Chuunin blocking the door. As he walked through the halls he could see the teachers all looking at him evilly and he just smiled at each and everyone giving a little wave. All had two thoughts 'Is he really so dumb that doesn't notice I don't like him' or 'Is that little demon shit mocking me? I'll show him!' Naruto just kept walking until he reached the door of the class the hokage assigned him to.

Opening the door he was greeted to the sight of his future classmates trying to stare a whole through him, well maybe not all. The girl from earlier was looking at him, but he still couldn't sense anything bad from her so he slowly walked up to her ignoring the stares and glares the others were giving him. She was sitting in the fourth row near the middle with two empty chairs beside her so he asked "mind if I sit here?" She just shrugged her shoulders and looked away from him. Naruto calmly rounded the desk taking the aisle seat and slid the chair out, but just as he was about to sit down someone decided to put their hands on him.

Naruto looked at the window as he watched the reflection of the person behind him. "I would appreciate it if you would remove your hands." Naruto says calmly not wanting to fight on his first day as he sat down. "And I would like for you to get up and find another seat." Said a scruffy looking boy with dark eyes and red marks on his face with what looked to be a white puppy on his head barking. Now it was true that Naruto hadn't started to learn anything outside of chakra control and a few seals that according to Kaen-sensei would help make him faster, stronger, and quicker if he kept up with his exercises and other physical training. However, that did not mean he hadn't experimented with a few of his gifts and the scruffy haired kid was about to feel the result of one those experiments.

"I will ask one last time please remove your hand. There is another seat next to the lady if you wish to sit next to her other wise **leave**." The other kids had watched as all this happened and except for a certain white eyed girl thought the new kid or demon brat as they heard their parents refer to the blond was about to get his butt kicked. "Make me demon!" At the scruffy kids shout all Naruto did was give a wide grin still sitting in his seat. The smile lacked the eye piercing gleam that Matao Gai was known to produce, but it still gave off an innocence that would belie what was about to happen.

Kiba was putting as much pressure as he could on the demon's shoulders trying to make him cry. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Naruto place his hands over his until he started to feel really warm. Still, he pressed on figuring he could cool down when the demon kid ran back to his crappy rat hole apartment. Kiba knew where he lived as he joined some other kids from time to time and threw rocks at the building the blond kid lived. He didn't know that what he was doing was wrong. He was just trying to fit in and make some friend and picking on the blond kid seemed to be the easiest way to do both. Kiba was sure he was going to be praised and become popular for what he was doing. Also, he wanted to impress the Hyuuga heiress and surely she didn't want the demon kid to sit next to her. 'No she's just to kind to tell him to get lost.' Kiba was sure of that so he pressed on despite feeling a little hot now and smelling something like meat on the grill.

Naruto just continued to smile as Kiba remained oblivious to what he was doing to the disbelief of everyone in the classroom. 'How he can he be so dumb not to notice his hands are practically on fire?' was the common thought. Naruto had spent the entire year training his speed, strength, and chakra control. However, he also bought quite a few books on many different subjects including elemental manipulation. He hadn't even done one exercise to begin to master his elements, but thanks to a strong affinity for fire and his kekkei genkai he found he could heat the area around him to ungodly temperatures, which is what he was doing focusing on the area around Kiba's hands so as not to bother the pale eyed girl who sat next to him.

It didn't take, but a second more as Naruto focused more on Kiba. "What the hell … why is it so hot in here and why do my hands …OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! …HOT!HOT!HOT!" Kiba screamed as he ran for the nearest water source knocking down their chuunin teacher in his mad scramble for the bathroom. The puppy had also fallen during the collision and after a few shakes ran barking down the halls after his master, which alerted the other classes who were wondering what was going on. The teacher Kiba ran over got up and dusted himself off before standing in front of the class. "Can anyone tell me what just happened?" asked the white haired chuunin. He didn't receive an answer, but by the looks everyone except the Hyuuga heiress was throwing towards a blond boy he didn't need one. "Uzumaki what did you do!?" The man shouted only to get a shrug from Naruto though he wondered how he knew his name when he hadn't even looked over the attendance sheet. "Fine, but until you remember you will stand outside the classroom and you better be there when I come out to check on you!" The chuunin says loudly as his classmates snicker and laugh at him.

Naruto didn't reply or look at anyone as he walked out of the room so he never saw the pale eyed girl watch sadly as he walked away. He stood out in the hall way for hours and the only thing that happened was Kiba coming back with his hands wrapped up and smelling like he rolled around in a toilet … a toilet that the previous user hadn't bothered to flush. Naruto just smirked as Kiba , and his little puppy although Naruto couldn't be sure on that one, glared at him with looks of revenge on their faces. They quickly ran into the classroom though when they noticed it was starting to get hot and Naruto was giving off some reddish-orange aura. Naruto looked inside the room to find the teacher and saw him with a similar smirk to the one he just gave Kiba. The man calmly walked over and closed the door in his face getting more giggles and laughs from his classmates.

Naruto stood outside for another 30 minutes before he'd had enough. He figured something like this would happen the moment any trouble happened in class. It's not like he'd never been blamed or punished for stuff he didn't do before. So instead of wasting more time he could be using to train he created a single Kage Bunshin and then henged himself to look like a dark haired, dark eyed, black clad, whisker less version of himself and walking up to the roof before he jumped to the next one and ran off to the Forest of Death so he could train in private for the rest of the day.

It was now Saturday and Naruto was thinking back on his previous week of school. He didn't know if he should really say that as he spent more time in The Forest of Death as he was told his favorite training area was called then actually in school. He mentally thanked his still asleep sensei for teaching him Kage Bunshin, because other wise he would have been stuck spending most of his days this week standing in the hall way. He didn't even know what he did to be thrown out these past two days as after Wednesday he had opted to avoid being near the Hyuuga heiress as it was bringing to much unwanted attention on him. It wasn't like she ever spoke to him so he really felt no loss their and he liked to be alone most of the time. It was better than being treated like a monster anyway. Letting out a deep sigh Naruto did his morning routine, which started with a nice breakfast of sausage patties, fried egg omelets, sliced apples, toast, and orange juice then took a shower and finished by brushing his hair and teeth before gathering up what he would need for school or training and sealing it up. As he checked to see he had everything he made a Kage Bunshin to cleanup and shut everything off and then headed to school the civilian way.

He made it to school with ten minutes to spare receiving the normal glares and hate filled utterances, but ever since that first day he noticed most people stayed as far away as possible from the blond. The Hokage had even sent for him on Wednesday to get him to promise not to do a repeat performance as he spent most of his afternoon Monday and the entire day Tuesday fielding complaints, transfer requests, death threats towards Naruto, etc. Then Tsume Inuzuka barged in demanding he apologize to Kiba who had told her some ridiculous story about how the demon kid attacked him when he was trying to help the Hyuuga heiress and had his back turned to him. That did get a good laugh out of him even as Saratobi frowned at him. Of course she stormed out without an apology and a bit red in the face when the Hokage relayed what really happened. She didn't care about what Kiba did to Naruto, but for lying to her and making her look silly in front of the Hokage ... well Kiba wasn't going to like what happened to him when he got home.

However, their intrusion did give the Hokage the opportunity to question Naruto about what he did to Kiba. Naruto cursed silently to himself about how much tap dancing he had to do to get around answering the man who was very insistent. 'Damn nosy old man and his stupid snitches'. Naruto walked past the parents, teachers, and other students who were giving him a lot of space without saying a word or even acknowledging any of them. Many parents had tried to get either him kicked out of the school or their kids transferred from the class he was in, but the other classes were full. The only kid who was transferred out was Sasuke who was switched with a civilian boy whose parents complained at first, but bit their tongue as the council said it was for the good of the last remaining loyal Uchiha. After hearing about the incident with Kiba they tried to force the Hokage to kill or exile Naruto, but even with a majority vote in favor of both the Hokage refused and so they settled for secretly upping Sasuke's secret training and asking for an upgrade to the watch on Naruto as he was clearly getting training from some where. The Hokage granted the request as he himself had trouble watching Naruto through his own devices and wanted some answers.

Unfortunately for Naruto when the reason for Sasuke's transfer got out his fan girls didn't take it so well. Naruto suddenly became a target for every mean spirited joke and prank they could come up with, but all had failed and in some cases back fired which only made them angrier and more determined. Kiba also took any opportunity to make a joke at Naruto's expense or insult him. Walking through the halls to his class Naruto thought about the real reason Sasuke was transferred. Tuesday the teacher Mizuki decided to take the class outside and see what their level was in practical ninja skills. He bombed genjutsu as he'd only had enough skill to break out of gennin level illusions and didn't have any knowledge of how to make one. He also bombed ninjutsu as he didn't know any. Throwing weapons he barely passed as he hadn't practiced much yet with them. Taijutsu though is where he rose some eyebrows. It wasn't because of his skill as he hadn't actually found a style he liked yet, but his speed and strength were at such a level thanks to his training that the civilian kid he was pitted against was badly hurt with just a few punches as he couldn't guard against Naruto's speed. The council didn't think he could beat Sasuke, but why risk it. To have Sasuke lose to the demon brat would ruin all their plans so for now they thought it best to keep them separate until they had no choice, which would give them two more years before the class size would dwindle to the point that it would be foolish to have more than one class.

Naruto walked into class and took his customary seat at the very back next to a window. He chuckled at the fact that since the fight he'd been given an even wider berth than before as no one would sit in his section of seats so he could lay out using the three chairs as an uncomfortable bench of sorts. Oddly enough Mizuki left him alone and didn't kick him out until he raised up and tried to participate in the class discussion they were having. At this point all the remaining students entered with Mizuki quickly following. After roll call Mizuki got into a long lecture on the founding of Konoha at which point Naruto tuned him out. It was ten minutes into the lecture when Kiba, who was sitting a few rows in front of Naruto decided to blow spit balls at Mizuki. Naruto was impressed by the range, but less than impressed when he was blamed for it and angered when just like every day this week he'd been kicked out of class.

Leaving his books Naruto got up and walked out of the class with the snickers and comments following him. Standing outside Naruto didn't even wait five minutes before creating a Kage Bunshin and once again going up to the roof henged to look like someone else and racing off to train. Part of him was glad Mizuki kept kicking him out and giving him the opportunity to leave and train instead of wasting time in a place that would only seek ways to humiliate him and hold him back. Still, he reckoned the next four years were going to be the longest of his life. Well, at least Kaen-sensei promised he would start his elemental training tomorrow so he had something to look forward to.

* * *

I want to thank those who have been reading my story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I know there have been a lot of skips in time, but I hope you can bear with me for one more in the next chapter before I can really get this story moving.

Oh and for those looking for a challenge you should take a look at the Challengers proile : .net/u/1425939/Challenger


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or know of any connections to anyone who does.

**Chapter 6  
**

The morning sun shone down on our blond haired hero. It was the morning of the exams and he was debating with Kaen the merits of showing up or not. '**You have to go other wise the old man will just insist that you stay another year in that place.' **All he got was a deep sigh. 'I know that sensei, but I don't see why I can't just send a powered up Kage Bunshin instead?' **'You do remember what that so called teacher of yours said last week right?' **This got another sigh. 'I know I know some how after not seeming to see it for the whole year the asshole caught on to our little act … though I'm not sure how.' Naruto frowned at being caught by a mere chuunin teacher. '**I doubt it was him who caught on to it**'. 'Yeah you are probably right, which means I have no choice'. Naruto sighed and got ready. After showering, eating a clone prepared breakfast, and brushing his teeth Naruto left a little early and started his walk towards the academy. It wasn't a long walk, but it always felt like it with the glares that accompanied his every movement. Still he moved with an air of confidence and awareness that kept them at bay. After the first day of the academy the word had gotten around the uzumaki boy was cracking and was starting to fight back.

Despite what one would believe the village of Konohagakure was not filled with morons, hypocrites, or evil minded bigots. No they didn't need to be told who Naruto's parents were or see several hundred blood tests to recognize who he was. It seemed like every day he was becoming more and more the mirror image of his father and his old personality reminded them even more of his mother. Lady Kushina the last survivor of Whirlpool had become a beloved figure in Konoha and her relationship with Minato was much less a secret than they believed. Still, in their grief they had become blinded by the lies of a few. The few became the some and the some became the majority, but the anger had long since gone away replaced by a weary tension the last four years. The carefree, smiling, helpful child was replaced by a cold, uncaring, untrusting boy. Then there was the council. It wasn't only the Hokage who was slowly being reduced to little more than a paper tiger a figure head by their greed no it was also the civilians. By the time they had all come to their senses they were too much under their thumb to do anything other than follow their orders and continue to treat Naruto like they had been treating him. So with many regrets and great sadness they turned their hate now fueled by the council towards the boy they all secretly admired and wanted to help.

Naruto just looked at the school recalling the memories from his clones. After that first week Naruto had just kept sending fully charged Shadow Clones every day while he worked on his physical skills & abilities, chakra control, elemental manipulation, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. However, Naruto's favorite skill to practice were his clone jutsus. They were just so useful and with or through them he could literally be his very own army. His chakra control by the end of his second year in the academy was enough to finally be able to do the basic clone jutsu they taught in the academy and as weak as it was it had it's uses he would admit.

One of the things he hated most about the academy was that Mizuki seemed to follow him or rather his clones throughout his years in the academy. First as a teacher and then as Naruto rose past his responsibilities he managed to weasel his way in as an assistant. It was like the guy was possessed by the need to make his school days hell. It only got worse when Sasuke returned. If his fan girls were unbearable before he was sure there was a special place in hell for all of them. Especially the ring leaders Sakura, Ino, and Ami with her two shadows. He seriously questioned what it meant to be a ninja if these girls were being allowed to pass.

As he walked into the school and through the halls with the all present glare following him he couldn't help, but think of what might have become of him if he didn't know the Kage Bunshin jutsu and wasted 8 hours a day six days a week being intentionally misinformed and mislead. He seriously doubted he would be prepared for what Kaen told him was coming in the future. He only knew for sure of one threat, but he was enough of one.

To fight Uchiha Itachi and live was something not many people could say, but he wanted to be one of those that could. He could still remember that night when Itachi delivered said threat personally. Naruto had been awakened by a loud banging noise and wasn't in the mood for company do to a little run in with another of those damn mobs earlier. "Alright already I'm coming damnit!" Naruto shouted at the jerk that was still banging on his door. 'Hmm … good thing I took some time to actually fix this place up a little. That old door would have long been smashed through, which reminds me … why am I answering the door in the middle of the night with my history?'

Before Naruto could really think about it though the pounding stopped and a second later the door opened. "Hello Naruto-kun." The voice said and before Naruto could respond he found himself in darkness. "Welcome to my world Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked finding himself in an open grassy area with trees on the edges as a strong gust of wind made him cover his face for a second. "You can lower your arms now Naruto-kun." Naruto did and a frown over came his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Itachi-san?" "Interesting. I didn't know you knew my name Naruto-kun." "Well, your clan among others have caused me a lot of pain in the past. I make it my business to know about those who would be able to do so for future reference." "It seems I was right about you Naruto-kun. My clan was of the opinion that my brother or me would end up being the strongest from our village, but I always disagreed with that assumption. Do you know who I always told my father would one day be that individual?" Naruto just shrugged looking around for a means of escape. "You" All he got for a response was a smile.

Itachi noticed that Naruto seemed to continue looking for a way out. "I apologize for not explaining this sooner Naruto-kun, but this world we are in is Tsukuyomi an ability of my Mangekyo Sharingan and there is no escape." "Oh and how long am I here for?" "A few seconds in the real world can be days or weeks in here, but I will only keep you long enough to deliver my message. I have been set up by people who seek yours … or more to the point your 'prisoners' power." "So why are you telling me?" "I have been watching you for a long time and I'm impressed. You have survived were many would have fallen." "Okay so what am I supposed to do?" "I would tell you to train hard, but you do. Just make sure by the time your graduate you have at least low jounin level skill in most if not every aspect of ninja skill or you won't make it past your first year."

"Besides the obvious why are you telling me this and what do you want?" Itachi just looked at Naruto and then gave a rare smile. "The answer is one and the same Naruto-kun. I desire strength and some time after your graduation I'll find you and we'll fight. I hope you'll be ready Naru-kun." It was dark again and before Naruto could do anything he felt lips touch his and found himself in a strong embrace as suddenly a tongue slid in past his lips. He struggled against it, but something about it felt right. Suddenly though he found himself back at his front door and nothing there except for a key that looked like his. There was a note taped to his chest so he looked down and read it. It was a warning about Sasuke and the believed method of attaining the Mangekyo Sharingan. 'I hate him anyway so no problem with that, but why would he care to warn me and what was with that kiss?' Naruto thought as he picked up what was a copy of his key that he hadn't made. 'I really need to do something about that landlord of mine as well.' Naruto went back inside to try and get some sleep after burning the note and placing the key in a drawer filled with copies of his key.

Naruto awoke from his thoughts to find himself outside of the classroom. Luckily he was still early so walking in and only seeing a few people he headed straight for the seat his clones usually took all the way in the back near the windows. Taking his seat his thoughts once again turned to that night. 'I still have no clue as to what that was about or if it was really real. I mean what was that pressure against my chest when he kissed me?' "**Awww … is my little Naru-chan thinking about his little boyfriend again?" **'Shut it Kaen. I am not GAY!!' **"Tsk tsk tsk Naru-chan. You shouldn't deny your true feelings. I'm a demon after all and if you are gay that's fine with me. Demons of all kinds, colors, and sex's get together where I am from so there's nothing to be ashamed of." **'Thanks for the understanding, but it's not needed now shut up or I'll turn my mindscape into fuzzy land.' Naruto was soon pulled out of his conversation by the shouting of Ino and Sakura as they were fighting over sitting next to Sasuke who was doing his best to ignore them. Unfortunately Sasuke was sitting next to him as he had started doing halfway through the third year when he rejoined Naruto's class. Naruto hated it, but after his clones started to dodge him so it didn't have to put up with the two crazed girls the Uchiha would seemingly wait him out before jumping to the seat next to him. It wouldn't have been an issue, but he always waited until most of the other seats were taken. So Sasuke ignored him and his clones ignored Sasuke now so was he. 'I wonder why they never realize there are two chairs beside him and they could both sit beside him?' Naruto just shrugged and chalked it up to them being fan girls.

Soon Iruka came in and used his Big Head jutsu to get everyone to shut up. Also, surprisingly Ino managed to steal the seat from out under Sakura and was smugly sticking her tongue out at a defeated looking Sakura as she sat next to Sasuke. Naruto tuned out the drama as he looked to see the pale eyed girl he came to know as Hinata looking at him. He just smiled and waved as she quickly turned around. Reviewing the memories of his clones showed that she did that constantly and for whatever reason seemed to avoid being near him. He didn't really know what to think about the girl other than he thought she was really cute and really weird.

Naruto stopped this line of thinking as both teachers stood up and the man he now knew as Iruka started talking. "Alright everybody today is this last day for those who have not taken or passed the gennin exam." He stops and looks at Naruto with a glare. "For those of you who have passed you are welcome to take it again to try and improve your marks other wise you can go home." To Naruto's surprise only Hinata, a boy called Shino, and Sasuke got up and left. 'Hmm … I wonder how come no one else passed before. I know I failed mainly cause I was trying to and those two pricks were pulling tricks to make me fail. I bet they'd be surprised if I told them I was trying to fail.' Naruto just grinned suppressing a laugh as he once again caught the glares of the two teachers. "Okay everybody Mizuki will pass out the tests and remember to use standard no.2 pencils and if you need to you may pull out a piece of paper now to work with and when your done attach it with a paper clip to your test." Naruto of course pulled out a couple of pieces from a pocket that had a seal hidden in it and a pencil. 'I wonder why they always say use a no.2 pencil … is there a no.3 pencil some where?' Mizuki finally reached Naruto's row and with Sasuke gone it was just him and Ino, but Mizuki just left his test on the seat furthest from him and walked away with a smile and Ino didn't look like she was willing to pass it to him.

Naruto reached over and grabbed his test and immediately noticed the genjutsu over it. He looked down and sure enough both teachers had a stupid smirk on their faces. Naruto just smiled and looked down at his 'test'. 'Hmm … I could piss them off and simply dispel the genjutsu, but I think I'll do one better.' Now it was Naruto's turn to give the teachers a smirk and they instantly looked confused. Naruto took a sheet of paper and wrote down the questions before dispelling the genjutsu and working on the real test before turning to his teachers test. Naruto just finished as Mizuki called for everyone to stop and bring their tests up before heading out to the training fields. Naruto was the last one to hand in his paper and with a smirk left to join his 'classmates'. Iruka and Mizuki quickly checked the other papers before looking at Naruto's and then his worksheet. "Mizuki how the hell did he answer these. I remember these as being on the chuunin exam test when we took it." Iruka said looking over the paper again. 'I don't know, but he must have cheated some how." "How? We were watching the little demon like hawks." "I don't know, but he must have. There's no way he's this smart." "I guess, but there's nothing we can do. I have to pass him for this part of the test and worse is he'll get the top score a perfect 100." Both men sighed before heading out to give the rest of the test hoping the demon fails the next one.

They soon caught up to the class and found them lounging around amicably talking amongst themselves with Naruto far off to the side looking like he was in a trance. "Okay everybody we graded the tests and here are the top 5 : 5. Nara Shikamaru, 4. Tomachi Kaoru, 3. Nobozuru Haruto, 2. Haruno Sakura, 1. Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone was shocked at the results except for Naruto who just smiled and waved at everyone as they stared at him. A minute later the fog was broken and they all began discussing how the demon brat cheated. Naruto just continued to smile loving the turmoil he caused in the insignificant little minds.

A few minutes later they were assembled in front of a bunch of targets that were placed at varying distances. Being an Uzumaki at least had one advantage. Naruto got to go last as all the other kids went before him and without the 3 who already scored high enough to pass the two previous times the rest were average at best. However, to pass all they needed was to hit five out of ten on both shuriken and kunai throwing or hit the target ten times. It surprised Naruto when Ino and Sakura managed to hit 7 using both while the rest settled for hitting 10 combined as most seemed to do better with kunai than the shuriken for some reason. When it was his turn Naruto stepped up to the line and taking his time hit all 10 targets in the bullseye with the shuriken secretly using a little wind chakra to correct the path of any that seemed off target. Hearing the mummers Naruto smiled as he took his time and all 10 kunai wound up in the bullseye beside the shuriken.

Iruka and Mizuki were beside themselves as they expected him to fail miserably and kick him out with the 3 strikes rule never to see him again unless they were in the mood for a little revenge or torture. However, it seemed like nothing they did was working even when they tried to knock his kunai and shuriken off course. It wasn't looking good for Mizuki's plan as he really needed Naruto to fail in order to get him to steal the Forbidden Scroll. He hated to admit it, but that little demon was already twice the ninja he was in regards to stealth and infiltration. All he had to do was keep Iruka blinded to the truth of their little alliance by using the grief over his parents to fuel his hate. Mizuki realized they only had one chance left to fail the little monster and that was during the three basic jutsu test. If he couldn't do those then it wouldn't matter how high he tested in the other portions of the exam he would automatically be failed.

The tiajutsu portion of the exam was easy for Naruto. It didn't test their knowledge or form. The test was a simple how long can you stay in the ring against the teachers test. Of course they took it easy on everyone except Naruto which meant all except a few lost causes failed. When Naruto's turn came up Mizuki made sure to go all out on him. It caught Naruto by surprise as even though he expected them to be rougher on him he didn't expect them to go so far. Mizuki took advantage and after a quick punch that slightly dazed Naruto he followed up with a roundhouse kick, but Naruto managed to duck down fast enough and avoid the hit. Naruto maneuvered Mizuki around until he could see the clock had twenty seconds left so he moved towards Mizuki and weaved through his increasingly desperate attacks until he got close enough to hit him with a chakra enhanced punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him and then followed with two quick kicks to the knees and then a roundhouse kick to his temple knocking him out just as the timer went off okay maybe a little after the timer went off.

The rest of the class just stood there mouths open as flies went in and out. He wasn't surprised by the reaction as his clones mostly forfeited when anyone who could do even a little damage was his opponent as they might dispel or 'accidentally' kill one of his more permanent clones. Iruka snapped out of it and after glaring at Naruto he rushed to his friends' side with smelling salts waking him up. The class silently walked back to the classroom to wait for their teachers so they could finish up the exam. "Iruka what happened? Did I kill the demon?" "Sorry man the little shit got you good. I was to surprised to see that he could do that stuff to stop him, but we'll get him. He may know some bunshin types, but there's no way he can do the academy version. We'll just stipulate that it has to be the academy bunshin and do it in the back room so he doesn't see the others pass even if they don't do a perfect one." Mizuki gingerly nodded his head as a dull throbbing sensation coursed through it. 'I really have to kill that little bastard after he gets me the scroll.'

Naruto and his classmates just sat their waiting. The rest of the class was talking to each other and eyeing Naruto cautiously. They couldn't believe the 'dead last' had aced the written test, hit the bullseye perfectly in the weapon test, and then knocked out one of their teachers. Even Sasuke had only managed to place 2nd in the written portion behind Sakura, hit 18/20 targets on the weapons test, and last until the timer went off against Mizuki. For Naruto to display the level of intelligence and skill that he has displayed would go against everything the last four years would indicate. He wasn't bad except supposedly with jutsu, but he wasn't supposed to be good at least not this good. "I could still take him though right boy?" Akamaru just looked at Kiba and then Naruto and then layed down. 'Yeah I know I could and then I bet the girls would be all over me and forget about that jerk Sasuke.' Kiba dissolved into a fit of perverted giggles as people moved away from him slowly.

Everything grew quiet as Iruka and Mizuki walked back into the classroom with Mizuki leaning against Iruka for support. "Okay everybody we're almost finished. We will begin to call you one by one into the backroom to perform henge, kwarami, and bunshin jutsu. Once you complete the test you will choose a headband if you've passed and then you are to leave out the classroom door and proceed to the front of the school where you can leave the grounds or wait for who ever is coming to get you. You are to return tomorrow morning for your team placement. For those of you who don't pass you will be given the option to return next semester and try again or to become a civilian. If your decision is to return you have a week to get in contact with one of us or the principal. Okay now listen up for you name and come in when your called."

Naruto watched as everyone went and completed the exam. He watched as most seemed to come out with a headband tied some where on their bodies as they ran outside to greet family or friends and show off. He actually felt a little sad for the ones that came out with no headband their heads down looking ashamed as they walked out the door. They would most likely even if it was only their first failure give up and become a civilian. Thou a few he spied had a look of determination that showed they would be back next year. 'One way or another I won't be one of them, but I could imagine feeling differently if that incident hadn't happened.'

"Uzumaki Naruto it's your turn." Mizuki called doing his best to hide his disgust, but of course it didn't work as Naruto picked up on it easily. "Ok" Naruto replied as he walked into the backroom as Mizuki closed the door behind him. "Okay Naruto all you have to do is perform a henge, kwarami, and finally a regular bunshin and your done." Naruto just smiled at both of them before he henged into a perfect henge of Mizuki and then waved at the man, before he used kwarami to switch positions with Mizuki and then switched back still in the henge, but to his credit Mizuki kept his calm and even praised Naruto on his skill. 'What the hell is going on here? Why is Mizuki praising the demon?' Iruka was so lost in thought that he almost missed Naruto's attempt at a bunshin, but he smiled as he saw it on the ground looking sickly and near death.

"Sorry Naruto, but you fail. If you can't even perform a simple bunshin then there is no hope in you being a shinobi." Naruto had to pinch himself to stop the smile that was forming on his face, but inside his head he was laughing at the two pathetic excuses for shinobi. 'I can't believe they allowed their hate to cloud their judgments so much. Oh well I better get out of here. I certainly don't need or want to hear any more from these two. I should probably go out the back way though as I'm sure there is still a crowd out there waiting to see if the demon passed or not.' Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Mizuki for some reason trying get Iruka to give him another shot. 'He has something planned, but unfortunately for him I'm not playing along. They already gave me what I want.'

The two shinobi's argument evolved into a fight and they didn't even notice that Naruto had left until they heard the classroom door close. Before Iruka could even turn back to his friend he was also gone leaving him completely confused and questioning everything that happened that day. Meanwhile, Mizuki had just caught up with Naruto who was only a few blocks from his apartment complex. "Naruto wait up!" Shouted Mizuki causing Naruto to turn and stare at the man. "What can I help you with Mizuki-san?" "Well, I was a little worried you were taking what happened back there hard, but I can see that you seem to be fine." Mizuki for his part was wondering exactly why he wasn't and if this was going to affect his plan. "One door closes and another opens as they say. I think I will go to civilian school and then maybe travel around as I don't think I'll find what I'm looking for in Konoha." Naruto finished as he watched Mizuki's reaction. The man seemed to be in a mild state of panic, but he couldn't be sure.

'Damnit the little demon is messing up all my plans. No, I won't allow this. I deserve everything Orochimaru-samma is going to give me when I hand him that scroll and this little shit is going to get it for me.' "Well, that's a very mature way of looking at this Naruto, but what if I told you there was a second … secret test you could take that would allow you to become a gennin?" "I would say I'm listening." "It will be a test of stealth, secrecy, and information gathering. All you need to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll Konoha's Scroll of Seals from the Hokages office without anyone seeing you and deliver it to me later tonight in the woods behind the school training grounds." "Okay how long do I have to complete this test?" Naruto asked. "Until 10:00 p.m. after that you fail automatically and you'll never become a ninja." "Okay see you then." Naruto just walked away missing the evil grin that was plastered on Mizuki's face. Mizuki however missed the evil smile that was on Naruto's face as he walked towards the tower.

Half an hour later Naruto was knocking on the Hokage's door after he managed to make his way past the hateful guards, ninja's, and secretaries that worked at the tower. "Come in" he heard as he opened the door and walked in taking a seat in front of the veteran Hokage. "Oh hello Naruto, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The hokage was surprised with the visit as it seemed like the blonde wanted to be anywhere, but near him these last four years. It did save him from having to use on of his Anbu to track him down so he find out what happened during the test. He had watched the whole thing and right up until he bunshin he fully believed the blond was going to pass. He had even picked out his team. He thought Naruto like Sasuke and Sakura as he saw him sitting with them frequently in class when he spied on him. Of course he over looked the way the pink haired girl always seemed to yell at the blond and tried to hit him or the way he seemed to be trying to avoid Sasuke. 'They'll be the perfect team and with time may even become the next Sannin.' "Actually I came for two reasons. The first is to tell you that the chuunin teacher Mizuki approached me half an hour ago or so about stealing a scroll from your office as a means of passing some secondary test after I failed the graduation exam today."

"Hmm … that is troubling. Are you sure about this, because Mizuki has never once shown any signs of being a traitor?" "I don't know that depends on if you think it would be treasonous for me to knock you out right now and take the Scroll of Sealing so I can deliver it to Mizuki later tonight." "I see." Hiruzen took up a thinking pose. 'I could just send Anbu to find the fool and let that be the end of it, but then there's Naruto to consider. I need him to become a shinobi to both fulfill my promise to his parents and to better protect him from the council and his fathers enemies not to mention these Akatsuki people Jirayia has been telling me about lately.' "Naruto how would you like to help me deal with Mizuki and become a gennin as well?" "I'd say no thank you Hokage-san." "That's good my boy now lets … wait what did you say?" "I said no thanks Hokage-san." "NANI!?!?"

* * *

I want to thank those who have been reading my story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.

Oh and for those looking for a challenge you should take a look at the Challengers proile : .net/u/1425939/Challenger


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or know of any connections to anyone who does.

**Chapter 7  
**

Previously on Work Release : "Naruto how would you like to help me deal with Mizuki and become a gennin as well?" "I'd say no thank you Hokage-san." "That's good my boy now lets … wait what did you say?" "I said no thanks Hokage-san." "NANI!?!?"

* * *

"No thanks ... is what I'd like to say, but I had a meeting with the Daimyo earlier this week." Saratobi had calmed down enough to hear this. "What? When? Where? Why? How?" Saratobi was truly and completely confused by this. He didn't even think Naruto knew there was a Daimyo let alone talked to the man. "I left the village after chuunin academy teacher Umino Iruka figured out my little trick with my bunshin technique." The hokage had to interrupt. "When did you learn a bunshin technique and what was this trick of yours? I hope it wasn't another prank Naruto." "It's not a big deal. I found a teacher outside of the academy who was willing to teach the demon brat."

"Naruto I know your frustrated and all, but you have to understand …" "It doesn't matter anyway when I met the Daimyo and told him of my situation he seemed surprised. He told me that a group of councilmen and your advisors regularly came to see him and that they told him I was being well taken care of. It seems he knew my parents and was giving them extra funding to make sure I was being looked after." Naruto really wanted to laugh as the man turned pale at the implacations of all this. "Oh … so you know Hokage-san, he is sending a team of investigators and accountants some time during the week to find out what happened with those **funds**." Now the Hokage was close to fainting, but he wasn't the hokage for nothing so he pulled it together.

"O-o-ok-ay N-Na-r-ru-to thanks f-for letting me know." "No problem he wanted me to inform you anyway, because he will also be sending along two of his guardians sons. They are coming to Konoha to become ninja and learn more about Konoha and the world of shinobi. It was his solution to a problem I shared I might have, since he practically ordered me to become one as well." Naruto had the hokages' full attention now. "What problem would that be Naruto-kun?" 'I really hope it's something I can help with as Naruto really does deserve to find a little happiness.'

"The fact that I don't trust a single person in this village to not kill me when they find an opportunity let alone expect them to have my back on missions. His solution was these two boys who have been training since they could walk and really wanted to be ninja. He said they were a little older than me and already have undergone their elemental and weapons training. They haven't unlocked their second element yet, but they have mastered one according to their fathers." "Well, that's to be expected Naruto. Most of our ninja don't even begin to learn to control an element until they make chuunin. So it's quite a feat that they already have mastered one and I'm sure they'll make a fine addition to the village." Said the old man giving Naruto his best smile.

'Hmm … so if I told him I can control seven elements and I'm working towards using two or three more he'd probably force me into Anbu or something. I better keep quite about the full extent of my abilities for now.' "I'm sorry Hokage-san, but it seems I wasn't clear. Technically they nor I will be ninjas for this village. We will wear the headband and swear loyalty to the daimyo and you, but in three years time we will quit. The contract I signed with the daimyo for my freedom runs for three years and then my two teammates will return to the capitol and I will be allowed to either reside safely in fire country or given safe passage to any other country I wish to live in. Of course there is also the chance I may stay and continue on, but I wouldn't count on it."

The Hokage was beginning to swear a bit. 'Contract? He signed a contract with the Daimyo? I can't do anything, but nod my head thanks to those stupid annoying idiots on the council.' Saratobi took a deep breath to clear his mind a little. "Fine just let me see the contract and sign it if need be." Naruto just handed it over to him and watched as he read seemingly deep in thought. After a few minutes the document was signed and he called in his secretary. "Yes Hokage-samma you called for me." The woman looked over at Naruto and sneered at him. Naruto just ignored the woman as he was used to this. It seemed no matter how many secretaries the man went through they all seemed to share one common trait… an unabashed hatred for him.

"Ah yes. I would like it if you would take this contract and make a few copies please." "As you wish Lord Hokage." Nothing was said until she was out the door and the lock clicked back in place. "In the contract I saw where the Daimyo has stated you are to be given access to jounin level material?" "Yes Hokage-san. It was what I wanted out of this deal so that my growth won't be stunted and prevent me from being strong enough to protect myself in the future. However, there is a limit to the number of techniques I can learn per month unless given permission by you." The hokage just nodded and went on to his next issue.

"I read that as well, but you will have to be accompanied by either your sensei or me okay. It's not that I don't trust you, but there are some things better left unknown." Naruto just nodded as there were ways around that if the arrangement didn't meet his needs. "Okay moving on it states here the Daimyo expects me to give you money to buy out the apartment complex you live at and do some renovations?" "Yes. After he heard the conditions I have been forced to live with since I was four he was particularly angry as the council told him I was living in a house with adopted parents who loved me." The hokage once again pailed at the treachery displayed by the council. 'Those greedy idiots never bothered to think one simple unplanned visit by the boy would send their plans and this village into chaos thanks to their lies.'

"I'm really sorry Naruto. I really did try to make that lie a reality, but …" "It doesn't matter anymore. Anyway he expects you to buy my current landlord out at market value for the property and no more then give me adequate money and tools to do the renovations on my own." "Naruto that's an impossible task to let you do on your own." "It will be difficult, but once again I don't trust anyone here to help me so it will have to be done this way." 'Oh Naruto I'm such a fool for letting you get this way. You should be able to trust that not everyone is out to get you.' "Okay well I've already signed off on this so I will go along with this, but if you need any help please let me know." He didn't even get a nod in reply from this.

"Okay about the part that talks about your ability to defend yourself. I see there are penalties for attacks on you or your property?" "Yes. The Daimyo after hearing about some of the things that happened to me decided if law wasn't enough of a deterrent then they would pay monetarily." "I get that, but it doesn't say what happens if they can't pay." "Oh it does in fine print. If they can't pay then I get any possessions of theirs' that are equal to the amount owed. It also states they are responsible for anything of mine they damage or break in the attack." "Okay, but I expect you to remember you're a ninja now Naruto and you can't go around beating up civilians no matter what they say or do." "The Daimyo gave me permission to protect myself, but I will do my best to avoid confrontations and fights. Besides, the Daimyo also had your worry so he made me promise to not use lethal force unless it was unavoidable. I mean even the strongest warrior can be taken down by the weakest civilian if the timing is right or the numbers to great." The hokage could only nod in agreement as his words rang with a wisdom that belied his age.

"Okay Naruto just do your best okay. Finally, this last part about your inheritance. Does this mean you know about your parents?" "Yes. The Daimyo was kind enough to tell me their names and what he knew of them and their wishes for me. However, he was unable to tell me if my mother was still alive or not and if they left me anything. The hokage took a minute to prepare himself for what he knew would come next. "Your mother is alive, but I'm afraid she left some time before your first birthday and I don't know where she is. I'm also sorry to say she took almost everything and what she didn't take the council did. The only thing left for me to give you is a scroll your father left for you." Saratobi got up and went to a painting on the wall and gently removed it then set it down. There was a hidden safe and Naruto watched as the Hokage opened it before grabbing a scroll and quickly closing the safe. He re-hung the painting and then gave the scroll to Naruto as he again took his seat behind his desk. He waited a few minutes to see if Naruto was going to read it now, but all he did was drop it in a pocket.

"That leaves a request from me Hokage-san that wasn't in the agreement." "Oh what might that be?" 'He probably wants money for past attacks.' Saratobi thought with a sigh at how much all this was going to cost him and the village. "This wasn't added to the agreement, because the Daimyo wanted me to hold off until I got the right information from you, but your answer of what happened with my mother tells me I'm doing the right thing." He now had his full attention. "I no longer want to be known as Naruto Uzumaki. Instead I just want to be Naruto until such time as I find the right last name or get married in which case I will take my wife's last name." The hokage could only nod wanting to get this over with before anything else came up.

"So now that we got that out of the way and you are now a gennin of the Leaf I am giving you your first mission." He received another nod. 'I really wish the old Naruto would come back. This Naruto is very unsettling.' Finishing his thought he started up again. "You are to fake the theft of The Scroll of Sealing and meet Mizuki. You will discover his motives for this action and apprehend him. If you are unable to a team of Anbu will be waiting in hiding and help you finish the mission. When you have him and the scroll secured we will come out and take over from there. Any questions Naruto?" "Will I be using the real scroll or are you going to give me a fake to deceive Mizuki with?"

The hokage went into deep thought for a moment. 'I really should give him a fake, but giving him the real thing would show my trust in Naruto. Plus, if Mizuki detects it's fake it will put him in an even more dangerous situation.' "I believe I can trust you Naruto-kun so I will let you steal the scroll. I hope you realize the level of trust I'm putting in you now give me a few minutes and then take the scroll. One of my anbu will follow you and then more will be on their way." Naruto nodded and watched as the old man gathered up some paper and made his way to the door before he stopped and turned to face him. "I know it may not seem like it Naruto, but there are people in this village including me who care a great deal for you. Please think about that and be careful." After saying that he left and went to engage his secretary in meaningless chatter for a few minutes giving Naruto the time he needed.

When he returned he found a scroll sitting on his desk with a note attached to it and an empty office. Saratobi read it out loud. "This is for me as much as you and those who follow you in leading this village. The Daimyo thought this would solve a lot of problems. Consider this the first payment for me still being here." The Hokage unfurled the scroll and began to read as he continued a smile began to grow until it shone like the sun. 'I owe that boy more than I can ever repay him. I really hope that he will reconsider this agreement and be the hero this village needs. Now if only he could help me find a way to deal with all this paperwork.' The old man just sighed tiredly and started to go through the stack of papers on his desk once more.

It had been a few hours since Naruto left the old man's office with the Scroll of Sealing and he still had an hour before ten o'clock rolled around. He looked up at the sky to see the moon in all it's beauty as it provided the light for his clones as they went over the techniques that interested him. The scroll contained mostly sealing techniques, but he found some supplementary clone techniques and a few elementals that would take awhile to learn even with the shadow clones, but could be trump cards against stronger opponents. The Clone Great Explosion Technique, The Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Water Release : Great Waterfall Technique, Earth Release : Swamp of the Underworld, and the Lightning Release Armor. Naruto had no idea how Konoha got their hands on another Kage's technique. 'Maybe it was exchanged in the peace treaty over the Hyuuga incident.' Either way he figured he got his hands on a very powerful technique that if he could master would give him an edge in battle. 'I'll have to be careful though as I can't just use it any time I want or it might cause problems for me. Maybe I could modify it and use my clones to see if it'll work with other elements.'

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted though as he felt a couple of chakra sources coming towards him that were at least mid to high level chuunin. However, it worried him a bit when he noticed the second was lagging a couple of minutes behind the first one. As he pondered on who they could be he instructed his clones to go further into the forest and keep working on the techniques until they were out of energy. Remembering the level of the techniques he created fifty more clones and sent them with the others. 'Hmm perhaps I should have wrote some of those techniques down on a blank scroll as it will take awhile to master them.' Thinking it was the best course of action he created one more clone and sent it with the scroll a little ways away so it could copy the techniques and then leave the original while taking the copy to his apartment and hide it before dispersing. It was also ordered to double check the entire scroll and see if there may have been a technique or two he overlooked and copy them as well.

Just as the clone got situated in it's hiding spot and began to copy the techniques and what was said about them one of the chakra sources came out to confront Naruto, while the other hung back making Naruto even more on edge. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! What have you done!?" Naruto just looked at the man for a minute as he was breathing hard from his outburst. "Ano, but didn't Mizuki-san tell you?" The chuunin adopted a confused look and stared at the young jinchuuriki. "Tell me what?" "That I chose to do the secret second exam and steal the Forbidden Scroll while learning one jutsu from it before handing it over to him." Now alarm bells were going off in Iruka's head. 'Kami I let him use my hate to harm a mere child who's done nothing to me.' Dropping his head a little in shame Iruka quickly got over it remembering who told him Naruto stole the scroll.

"Naruto listen to me where is the scroll?" Iruka asked looking at Naruto and the surrounding area so they could take it and get to the hokage tower quickly before something bad happened. "Yes Naruto where is the scroll" Both men turned to find Mizuki looking at them with a smirk on his face. Iruka was internally panicking at the situation now that he realized what was going on and the role his 'best' friend likely picked for him to play. 'I'm either going to be the so called 'victim' of the demon brat or the unwitting hero/accomplice as Mizuki gets away with the scroll and betrays Konoha worse than this boy could ever do.' His thoughts were broken as Naruto spoke in a calm almost reassuring voice.

"It's somewhere safe Mizuki-san, but first don't you want to see that technique you asked me to learn?" Now it was Mizuki's turn to panic. 'Damn now I have to kill Iruka thanks to that fucking brat.' Then a twisted smile was displayed on his lips. 'Of course I was planning to anyway … just not this soon, but it could work out better for me. After all while I believe my old 'friend' is a fool I doubt he's a big enough fool to believe I had nothing to do with this now.' "No Naruto there isn't enough time right now, but if you hand over the scroll now I'll hand you your hitai-ate in the morning when you and the other kids come to hear about whose team your on and your sensei." Mizuki tried to give his best smile. 'Damn the little brat is making this hard.'

"Naruto don't …" Iruka was stopped though as Naruto held a hand up towards the man. "Well, Mizuki-san that does sound good … except for the fact I've already been a gennin of Konohagakure for the past 2 hours." Mizuki had had enough. "Listen hear you little demon shit. You will give me the scroll and then die like a good little monster okay." Mizuki's creepy smiled only emphasized what he just said. Naruto just looked at the man without any expression. "What you doing this for, because your hate seems to be a little misdirected to me." "You wanna know why? Fine I'll tell you. Twelve Years ago the Yondiame Hokage did not defeat the Kyuubi like you were told .." "Mizuki no don't tell him! It's against the law!" Naruto still stood impassively while Mizuki had a calculating look on his face as he gave his creepy smile. "It's a little late for that Iruka, besides I know you hate the little demon as much if not more than almost anyone in the village."

Iruka could only hang his head in shame at the statement, but quickly looked up leveling a glare at his former friend. "Your right … I have done some terrible things to a child who deserved none of it, but Mizuki on all our years of friendship… please… I'm begging you … don't tell him. If you stop right now I'm sure the Hokage will forgive you and maybe even let you continue to be a shinobi." Mizuki only scoffed at the man and began to reach for his windmill shuriken. "Like I would ever bow down to that old monkey. I've found a village and a kage with greater power and ambitions then that washed up old fossil." "He can't be that powerful he needs you to do his dirty work." "SHUT UP DEMON! Orochimaru-samma has promised me power, status, and wealth as long as I get the scroll for him. Now I'm tired of waiting. Tell me where the scroll is and maybe you'll leave here alive."

Naruto just gave the man a smirk. "Awww, but if I did that then I would fail my very first mission. You wouldn't want that would you Mizuki-teme?" "I wouldn't be so confident demon. Remember what I was saying before. Everyone's lied to you the demon didn't die. The Yondiame sealed it into you making you the demon! NOW DIE DEMON" Mizuki grabbed his shuriken and threw it as hard as he could at Naruto. Seeing this Iruka tried to get in front of the blonde boy and take the hit, but was tripped and fell to the ground. He heard a weird sound almost like clanging metal and when he looked up their stood Naruto a katana in his hand thrust upward and what looked to be two pieces of a sliced up windmill shuriken laying on the ground near him.

"Your really going to have to do better than that Mizuki-san if you expect to defeat me." Naruto said with a smirk has he lowered his arm. 'What the hell? When did he learn kenjutsu?' Both men thought, but Mizuki shrugged it off and threw a second shuriken only for it to receive the same fate. Iruka just moved to the side not really knowing what to do anymore. A part of him wanted to help Naruto and find a way to make up some of what he's done to him, but a small part of him still saw him as the demon that killed his family so he just settled for staying out of the way for now. 'Besides it doesn't look like the little gaki needs my help anyway. I guess he was doing more than skipping and pranking when he was using those clones.' Sighing he took his mind away from his thoughts and watched the continuing battle.

"Fine if that don't work then how about this …" Naruto watched as he saw him start to do hand seals as he started drawing in a air to his lungs before calling out. "Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu" as a flame that turns into a giant fireball comes out of his mouth and through the ring his fingers made. Naruto smiled as he did a ninjutsu of his own without calling out 'Doton : Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu' and went underground waiting for the fireball to pass. Mizuki smiled when the fireball dissipated and the brat was no where in sight. 'Hah too easy.' Then he frowned. 'Damn now I have no way of finding the scroll before those idiots in Anbu find me.' Turning to see his friend stare at the scorched earth in shock he addressed him. "I'd like to let you live Iruka, but the truth is I've always hated you and since you're the only witness to what went on here I can't let you leave. Look on the bright side though. When everyone finds out what happened here you'll be seen as a hero who died killing the demon brat and finished what Yondiame-samma started."

Mizuki started to do more hand seals to finish the job and get out of Konoha quickly, but stopped as the ground near the scorched area shook a bit and then something yellow popped out of the ground followed by a head and then a torso and finally he was staring into the blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. "Sorry Mizuki-san it won't be that easy, but now I have to put an end to this as I can't show everything I've been working on yet." Mizuki tried to do the hand seals again, but Naruto flashed through his first beating him to it as he calls out "Futon : Diatoppa" as the wind around the blonde suddenly explodes out hitting Mizuki dead on and pushing him into a tree knocking him out. Moving quickly Naruto takes some ninja wire and ties Mizuki up then signals for the Anbu who quickly come down scooping Mizuki up quickly taking him to Ibiki.

It was just Naruto and Iruka now in the clearing. Iruka was slightly in shock about that happened since the test began. He didn't know what to think about himself after reviewing all the hateful things he had done under the guise of revenging his family. Then he looked to the boy he once hated and watched as he went behind a tree and retrieved the Scroll of Sealing. 'How can he be such a good kid in spite of the many evil deeds done to him by people like me and that council. If he ever did seek revenge it would rightfully be his to seek.' He stopped his thoughts when he noticed Naruto was leaving without so much as a glance towards him so he called out to him. "Uhhh … Naruto … Could you wait a moment as I would like to talk to you." Naruto stopped and turned to look at his former instructor.

Iruka sighed as he realized Naruto wasn't going to say anything. "I would like to say I'm sorry …" Before he could get any further though Naruto interrupted him. "I thank you for your apology, but it is wasted on me. I do not forgive you or anyone in this village … including the Hokage for what has been done to me. However, I do not seek revenge. I just want to be left alone." "Why?" "Why what?" "Why don't you seek revenge? Surely if any of us were in your position we would have a long time ago." "Well, that is one thing I'm proud of and that's not being like any of you. Hate only begets more hate and violence only brings more violence. I am by no means a pacifist as I will kill when it is necessary, but I will not bloody my hands for this village. Anyways I got to go give this back and get ready for team assignments tomorrow so I'll see you then." Naruto turned to leave, but was stopped once again as the chuunin ran up to the young blond. "How about as a further means of apology you allow me to buy you dinner?" "No thanks. I only eat with those I trust." Naruto didn't even wait to see the look of shame followed by one of shock on the chuunin's face as he shushined to the tower.

Naruto shushined right to the front of the tower. He quickly made his way through and up to the hokage's office. He managed to avoid most of the people who tried to keep him away from the hokage and only had to deal with one annoyance. Finally making his way up to the door he just ignored the secretary and knocked on the door. Hearing "Enter" Naruto opened the door and made his way inside. The Hokage looked up from his paper and smiled. "Naruto, glad to see you are alive and unharmed. I take it things went well then?" "Yes. I didn't learn everything, but I'm sure Ibiki or his _assistant_ will get it out of him." The hokage took note of the tone he used for Anko and sighed. 'I guess he's serious about having nothing to do with her … to bad she would have been perfect to oversee his team and it would have helped her as well.'

"I'm sure they will. Ibiki is quite talented and well known for his style of interrogation." "I've heard. Anyway I did learn why he wanted the scroll." At this the hokage perked up a bit. "Oh why's that?" "He said Orochimaru promised him things and then he said some disparaging things about the village and you. He also said that Orochimaru was recruiting him to join his village though he didn't name it." "This is serious information indeed Naruto. I want to congratulate you on a job well done and hand you your pay personally." The hokage gave Naruto an envelope with 200,000 ryu. "This will be documented as a solo B rank as your pay reflects. I would make it S rank, but I don't think Mizuki is worthy of that distinction." Naruto just nodded and pocketed the money.

"Okay now I want you to know the landlord issue has already been dealt with and the money for the renovations will be given to you when you are ready." Naruto just nodded again. "There is one last thing Naruto. The council some how …" At this he looked around at the hidden Anbu wondering who it was, but thought better of it. 'No it was most likely that damn secretary. No matter how many I fire they all seem to be plants of that damnable council.' "Anyway they some how found out about your time away and have called a meeting that will commence in a few minutes. I would like you to accompany me." At this both men shared a grin that promised a lot of pain and possibly death to someone. "Sure if you let me carry out the Daimyo's second order on that scroll I left you." Saratobi continued to smile. "Sorry Naruto, but that is something I've been waiting to do for decades now." "Fine, but I get the others if you deem it necessary." "I'm sure something can be arranged Naruto-kun. Now let's go … we don't want to keep them waiting do we?" "After you Hokage-san." Both just smiled at was about to happen. 'Hmm … I think I'll use this to reveal a bit of myself and show those bastards just who they've been messing with.' Naruto had to stifle the evil cackle that threatened to come out as they continued to make their way towards council chambers.

* * *

I want to thank those who have been reading my story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I also want to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I've been a bit distracted with other stuff, but I'm trying to get back on course. So expect the next update to come sooner than later Ja Ne :)

Oh and for those looking for a challenge you should take a look at the Challengers proile : .net/u/1425939/Challenger


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or know of any connections to anyone who does.

**Chapter 8  
**

The council meeting was already in session as far as the council was concerned. They would of course inform the Hokage later after they decided the fate of one Uzumaki Naruto. The decision was mostly made as save for a few holdouts the vote was to execute. Nobody dared vote against as they didn't want to lose their position or have the council turn on them like they had seen it do in the past to previous … deceased members. There had been many meetings like these over the past 12 almost 13 years, but until now none of them thought he was a threat. Most still didn't, but the stealing of the forbidden scroll gave them an excuse.

All deliberations were stopped before they could get a true vote when the doors opened and the Hokage walked in. The room instantly quieted many cursing their luck, but the mood of the room instantly changed to anger and rage when they saw who was with him. Naruto walked in the room alongside the old man with no expression and not looking at anyone. He could feel their heated stares as they tried to will him to burst into flames and die. Ignoring them he just looked forward until he caught sight of three people he really didn't like. The elders of the council stood up and greeted them. "Hokage-samma to what do we owe the honour of you being here and with that … boy?"

The Hokage didn't answer instead he slowly walked up and took his seat at the head of the council. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked around at the council judging each one and thinking of what he was about to do. Before he could do anything thou he was addressed by one of the civilians. "Lord Hokage … what are you doing here?" Sarutobi just stared at the stupid man for a minute. "Actually … That's a question I would like you all to answer." The Hokage states waiting for one of them to be dumb enough to say it. "We were going to inform you Hokage-samma, but we figured you were busy due to what was going on." At this most of the councilors looked down at Naruto doing little to hide their disdain for the boy. "So we got together and were deliberating about the boy and what should happen to him."

"Well then you can stop, because nothing will be happening to him." The council was outraged and voiced their displeasure especially a mother of a certain pink hair banshee whose voice was cancelling out most of the others and giving everyone headaches. "SHUTUP!" This served to quite everyone as they never believed their beloved old man could shout like that. "Now as I was saying." At this he glared at the pink haired woman who shrank bank in her seat as he continued to say. "Nothing will happen to him, because it was a special mission given to him by me to capture a traitor." This got their attention. "Ano Hokage-samma, but what traitor?" asked Utatane Koharu.

"Earlier this evening after failing a rigged gennin exam Uzu …" He looked down to see Naruto glaring up at him. A few observant councilmen decided to check into that later as the hokage continued. "I mean Naruto was approached by his Chuunin teacher assistant Mizuki who tried to trick him into stealing the scroll of sealing for him under the guise of it being a test to become genin." The council had a hard time swallowing this as they believed Naruto to be as dumb as a box of rocks and about just as talented. Well, save a few who had designs on the boy and knew he was hiding something. "Wait … what do you mean tried?" Danzo asked. The Hokage cleared his throat and smiled at Naruto who answered. "He means Mizuki thought of me just like you do so he believed me when I went along with his little deception thinking he was so smart and I was so dumb despite the fact that if he or Iruka had graded my papers honestly I would have earned top marks academically." Then he started laughing. "I mean do you really believe this woman's daughter is the top kunoichi of the class with 2 female clan heirs and her miniscule chakra levels against her?" Naruto said as he pointed at the female civilian council member Haruno Shiori. "I mean I think we all know how she got that distinction and it wasn't in the classroom. It's as they say like mother, like daughter." Naruto said as the council erupted in laughter until a screeching yell caused everyone to cover their ears except for the unfortunate ANBU who had to keep the woman from attempting to strangle Naruto.

Soon enough everything was calm again and Naruto continued. "Anyway I informed Hokage-san who gave me permission to use the real scroll." Naruto was interrupted by one of the elders who glared at his former teammate. "You gave that boy the **real **Scroll of Sealing written by the Yondiame?" The council was outraged at this lapse in judgment as they began to think it was definitely time to replace the old coot despite how good a figure head he'd been. The Hokage ignored the whispers and answered. "Yes. I believe Naruto-kun here has proven worthy of my trust and then there was the chance Mizuki would have seen it was a fake and harmed him." That was the last straw as most of the council was concerned. There would be a new Hokage as soon as they could get rid of the old man and call for a vote.

Once again ignoring the dissention he was hearing among the council the old man pressed on. "Naruto-kun proved to be quite capable as well. He saved chuunin Umino Iruka from Mizuki, delivered the forbidden scroll without so much as a smudge on it, and found out the root of these actions taken by Mizuki who I've feared to be a bad seed since that incident with his former teammates." "Oh and why did he do these things?" Asked Mitokada Homura. "He was exchanging the scroll for citizenship in another village among other things with Orochimaru." Hiruzen said sadly as the council was again in uproar. After a break to allow everyone to digest the information the council convened again. "So what do you plan to do about this?" Utatane Koharu asked.

"Part of the problem is already being dealt with as we are searching for other hidden spies of the snakes or others." No one except a few prominent clan heads, Saratobi, and Naruto noticed Danzo's flinch. "There will also be some issues with this current crop of graduates that need to be fixed." Sarutobi says. "What do you mean hokage-samma?" asked a civilian. "I mean it's just as Naruto-kun said. Unfortunately due to the attempted sabotage of Naruto by the two chuunin who were in charge of this graduating class for most of their time in the academy the other students were sabotaged instead." At this shouts of it's the demon's fault and I knew this would happen were shouted with glares towards the boy in question. "Hm better a demon like Kyuubi then pieces of trash like the majority of this council." Naruto said while closing his eyes. This only served to incite more yelling and once again needing the ANBU to restrain some civilian and shinobi council members.

"**ENOUGH!**" The old man shouted again leveling a field of KI on everyone that only the prominent clan heads and Naruto were able to shrug off. Once it was quite again the Hokage looked at Naruto. "I know your tired Naruto and these meetings can be tough, but I need you to wait a little longer okay." Sarutobi said giving Naruto a quick smile. "What that's it you are not going to do anything about the disrespect he's shown this council. To let a mere civilian child …" Before he got any further Sarutobi interrupted again. "I guess you are not that smart." This confused some of the council and angered the man in question. "He's not a civilian anymore as capturing Mizuki and finding out his motives was a mission I gave him and he performed brilliantly. So he's a shinobi now." "**WHAT!?!?**" was the deafening shout heard through the village.

After clearing out his ears and getting rid of the ringing noise he kept hearing Sarutobi tried again. "I said he's a gennin ninja of this village now." There were no more loud shouts just shock. The council had lost their pet and most were pissed, but they were still determined to get their way. "As to what Naruto-kun said about this council I agree." After a couple minutes of shock a second shout was heard through out the village. "**WHAT!?!?**" Again he had to clear out his ears only to look at Naruto and see he had ear plugs in his ear. "What? The pink ones daughter has been my classmate or my clones' classmate for the last 4 years. I just learned to keep a pair handy." Naruto said with a smile. The Hokage made give me signs with his hands, but Naruto just shook his head and smiled. 'Brat could have at least carried some extra.' was the general thought.

Giving up the Hokage decided to end this before he went deaf. "The reason I bought Naruto-kun with me is before I gave him his first mission. He told me something interesting" getting their attention again. "He had a meeting with the Daimyo earlier this week." The elders and several councilors nearly fainted at this while the rest paled save for a few lucky idiots that thought it meant nothing. "W-wh-what were you doing in the capitol Naruto?" Asked Homura. Naruto answered him with an ever growing smile. "Certain events happened this past week that let me know I needed some protection so I took a page out of this councils playbook and went straight to the big man. We had a discussion where I told him about my life …" Naruto looked around and saw fear in a few eyes. "I tried to convince him that, because of my lack of trust and disdain for Konoha in general that I shouldn't be a shinobi and there for be allowed to leave Konoha peaceably." Naruto looked around again and saw various reactions. Most of the civilians seemed happy they maybe getting their wish and he'd be gone, the elders were still scared stiff, Danzo was pissed as were some of the shinobi council, and curiosity was shown by the rest.

Before he could continue a civilian made their presence known. "Thank Kami finally we'll be safe." Before any others could join him in praising their deity of choice though Naruto continued. "Anyway as I was saying I **tried**, but he would hear nothing of the sort. It seems he knew of my heritage and refused to let me walk away so I made a deal with him." "Hold up … why would he care who's parents some demon orphans were." Said another ignorant civilian. "Because his parents are none other than Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato." The Hokage said as the council dissolved into more shouts and insults. Finally after calling for another break everyone took their seats, quietly for a change, and waited for an explanation.

"How is that possible Hokage-samma?" Asked an impatient Hyuuga Hiashi. "As you all may know Kushina had a relationship with Minato-kun." He got many nods at this as all the female council members and most of the men thought of how they tried to court one of them. Sarutobi continued. "What you don't know is they secretly married and had Naruto. Why else do you think he was used despite being one of the oldest babies in the hospital?" He let this sink in. "However a few months before Naruto-kun's first birthday she suddenly fled the village leaving him behind in my office with a note to take care of him. What happened to her?" "I don't know" The Hokage answered truthfully. "I can answer that" All eyes were back on Naruto some holding looks of sorrow and guilt. "She was attacked by a group of blank masked Anbu … well at least that's what she told the Damiyo when she swung by the capitol before leaving Fire Country." At this everyone gasped and turned towards Danzo. "W-w-what? My group was disbanded long before then it could have been anyone." Danzo said.

"Anyway the Damiyo said he could help her, but she just asked him to keep an eye on Konoha and me. He asked her why and her reply was that it wasn't the first attack on us and that the first nine months of my life she had spent doing nothing, but fending off attack after attack from civilians, the blank masks, and even fellow ninja she had fought with and thought of as friends. She just wanted peace and felt bad for leaving me behind with a bunch of monsters, but felt if she left with me she would have no peace and be hunted until we were both killed. Plus she thought the Hokage would be able to protect me better than she could. Obviously she was wrong." Naruto finished and noticed more sad and guilty looks among the group. "Naruto that's not what you told me before." The hokage said. "I told you he told me what he knew, but like I just said she left almost 12 years ago and just disappeared so he doesn't know where she is or what's happened to her since." The Hokage just sighed and gave up.

"Besides Hokage-san, I believe it's time the council learns of the change in policy signed by the Daimyo." Both began to smile and the entire council felt a cold wind tickle their spine. "I believe your right Naruto-kun." The Hokage stood up and looked at his former teammates and Danzo with a smirk as he began. "Due to the actions of some of this council the Daimyo in his meeting with Naruto asked him to give me this scroll." He held the scroll up and unfurled it before continuing. "He has given me the ability to disband this council and I am. Until further notice the Konoha Council is disbanded and never to darken my office again." The shouts of outrage and threats of violence commenced until the Anbu escorted everyone except for Danzo out of the room and circled him before he could escape.

"What is the meaning of this Sarutobi?" Danzo spat with as much anger as he could muster. "I think you know what this is about old friend." Danzo was looking around for any means of escape, but saw none. "Let's end this peacefully Danzo. You had a nice run, but you went too far." Danzo laughed. "You fool it's people like me that allow the tree huggers like you to continue to spew your soft hearted ideals and stay safe at night. The shinobi world is full of danger and isn't a place for weak minded old fools like you have become." The Hokage just spit at Danzo's feet. "No it's scum like you that continue turn these lands into nothing but battlefields. I shudder to think what this village would look like if you ever gained the power you've gone so far to obtain." "Whatever we've never seen eye to eye Saru-baka. Ne assemble!" Danzo was surrounded by twenty of his Root soldiers as he threw his cloak away showing his right arm held ten sharingan embedded in it. Then he removed the bandages on his head revealing another Sharigan.

The Hokage was beyond himself with rage at what his one time friend and teammate had apparently done. "WHAT is the meaning of this Danzo?" "You mean the eyes? Do you like. I had my best Iryo-nin (medic) transplant them after the Uchiha massacre." Suddenly things clicked for Naruto. "Wait so your one of those guys that set up Itachi-san?" Naruto said with a low growl. "I guess there is no point in hiding it. Yes, with help of a ninja who's held a long standing grudge against the Uchiha clan my Ne soldiers destroyed that pathetic clan before anyone knew we did it and set him up to take the fall." Sarutobi was truly shocked by how far his friend had fallen. "Why Danzo? Why do all this? Kushina? The Uchiha's? We used to be best friends and shared the same ideals." He was caught off guard by a laugh from Danzo. "Please that bitch would have gotten in the way of my attaining the ultimate weapon and that clan gave me the means to control it. As far as our friendship … that's been dead ever since the day you stole my glory and took credit for my idea of being the decoy against those Kumo nin and the 2nd rewarded you with what should have been mine. I should have become the Sandiame Hokage not you! It should be my face on the Hokage Mountain!"

Now Danzo was interrupted by a laugh, but this time by Naruto. "Wow you're an even more pathetic old fart than I originally thought you were. I bet you can't even use those eyes and you'll never get me Danzo-temme so I hope you have another Jinchuuriki stashed away some where." Danzo furiously replied. "You will submit to me boy and I will be Hokage now hush up while the adults settle things. Now enough talk Ne capture the boy and kill anyone that gets in your way." Turning his attention back to Sarutobi he says. "Let's do this 'old friend'." "Anbu capture or kill them all. Naruto stay safe" The Hokage orders as he prepares to do battle. "Don't worry about me old man. I got a few hidden abilities I'd like to try out myself." Naruto said as his eyes flashed a bright orange color before settling down to a darker orange color. Naruto saw the shock in the Hokages eyes as he looked at his dojutsu. "We'll talk later. Anbu-san how about we give the Hokage a little room and take this elsewhere." Before they could answer Naruto with the Ne on his tail ran outside the building with Anbu following them closely.

Naruto reached the outside and saw that most of what was the council was still there. The council saw him or more specifically his eyes and gasped. "Is that a dojutsu?" One of the civilians asked. "I think so." Hyuuga Hiashi answered. "His parents didn't have one." Inuzuka Tsume said. "It must be the kyuubi's doing." Nara Shikkaku responds. At this everyone bristles. Nothing more was said as the Ne came and surrounded him and then the Anbu surrounded them. The clan heads decided to back up and give them some space, but wanted to see what the boy could do. The civilians ran as fast and as far as they could to escape the eminent battle.

***Hiruzen Sarutobi vs Shimura Danzo***

Alone now both men began to size one another up and then in a burst of speed ran towards each other with speeds you wouldn't expect from men half their age. Hiruzen threw a jab at Danzo's head. Danzo turned slightly to the left as the punch missed and landed a punch on Sarutobi's chest. He retaliated with a punch to Danzo's stomach. Both men broke apart and held their hands a bit. "I see you came prepared Danzo." Danzo removed his shirt revealing armor that covered his torso. "You as well Saru." Saratobi tossed away his Hokage robes and hat revealing his black jumpsuit with hidden armor plating underneath. He then summoned Enma the 'monkey king'.

"Hello Saru, what's the trouble this time?" Enma asked only to receive a point in the opposite direction. "Ahh finally getting rid of the old war hawk? What's brought this change in policy?" Enma asked. Sarutobi answered with one word. "Naruto." Enma just smiled barring his fangs at Danzo. "Well, what are we waiting for. Henge : Kongonyoi " That's all it took as Enma transformed into his black and yellow staff form as Sarutobi took him and did a few swings and spins. 'Damn I don't have a weapon capable of taking them on and the Sharigans won't be much use right now. I still haven't completely figured out that technique.' Danzo thought quickly. Taking out a kunai Danzo quickly threw it at the duo and then ran out a back door. After deflecting the kunai Sarutobi ran after him closing the gap quickly he threw Enma end over end at Danzo hitting him in his back breaking a few bones, but Danzo refused to lose so he spun his body taking a deep breath despite the pain and released a devastating wind attack '**Futon : Shinkuha **(Wind Release : Vacuum Wave). Sarutobi quickly flashed the tiger hand seal and unleashed his own jutsu '**Katon : Karyudan **(Fire release : Fire Dragon Flame Missle).

Those outside watching the battle with the Root soldiers looked up when they heard the sound of glass breaking and quickly used shunshine or kawarimi to get out of the way of a large amount of falling glass. Sarutobi's flame met Danzo's wind and doubled in size and strength as it now flew at Danzo who cursed not being able to use any earth or wood jutsu in the building so he tried to use a stronger wind jutsu. Flashing the dog hand seal after a taking another deep breath he expelled the technique '**Futon : Shinku Renpa **(Wind Release : Vacuum Serial Waves)' as several blades of wind shot at the incoming Fire attack. The attack again changed direction and tripled in strength as the flames became white hot melting almost everything in it's path as it came back at the Hokage. Deciding two could play that game Hiruzen did the tiger seal again and used half of his remaining chakra to boost the power and called out "Katon : Karyudan".

This time Danzo knew there was no way to cancel the jutsu so he tried to kawarimi with Sarutobi, but that failed. Looking outside he saw the battle going on with his Ne so in order to save himself he kwarimi'd with one of his own soldiers and got out of the way of the technique. After a few seconds of disorientation the Ne soldier saw what was barreling down on him. He had one last thought 'SHIT!' as the technique collided with him instantly incinerating him. The Hokage also decided to kawarimi with a Root agent as the technique exploded and white hot flames were coming back towards him. The Ne agent shared his former comrades' thoughts as he was also incinerated along with the walls in that corridor.

Naruto was bored. ANBU had shown up and quickly surrounded the twenty Ne agents incapacitating most of them before he even took a step. So he had just been standing around after deactivating his eyes. Then the windows of the building the Hokage was in exploded showering the area in the glass then a few of the Root-nin disappeared only to be replaced by Danzo first and then the Hokage. Naruto walks over to the Hokage as the only two Root agents who had yet to be captured stood side by side with Danzo. "Tough fight Hokage-san?" Naruto asked. "Yeah it's been awhile since these old bones have seen action Naruto-kun. You just remember to enjoy your youth while you still have it."Sarutobi answered. Naruto laughs, but then focuses on Danzo and his two henchmen. The Yamanaka and Aburame clan heads gasp as they each recognize one of the men standing next to Danzo as former clan members who were believed to be dead.

Hearing the commotion going on a number of shinobi and villagers had come to investigate what was going on including a group of soon to be gennin. They all saw Naruto standing next to the Hokage and wondered what the dead last loser was doing there. Sasuke though was focused on one thing and one thing only and that was Danzo's arm with the ten sharingan and his fully matured sharingan in his right eye. 'How could he posses those? Is he an Uchiha? No. I remember this was one of those council people my dad told me to watch out for before he died. What's going on here?' He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto. 'Hn what is the dobe doing there? He'll only get in the way?' Sasuke thought.

"Hokage-san I think I have a technique that will help end this without any more bloodshed." Sarutobi looked at the boy skeptically, but decided to trust him. "Okay Naruto go ahead." Naruto did the tiger hand seal and held it as his eyes flashed orange once again then he called out "Kokuangyo no Jutsu" ( Bringer-of-Darkness Technique). The Hokage, Danzo, and most of the older ninja were beyond shocked. 'How the hell does he know how to do that jutsu? Only the First and Second Hokage's could use that.' Kurenai who had arrived just as Naruto started to perform the jutsu was drooling over the technique. 'Maybe I can get him to teach it to me.' She thought and then started to come up with ways to get it out of him. The younger ninja and civilians didn't see what the big deal was and deemed it weak like they believed Naruto to be except for Sasuke who could literally feel the power used to perform the jutsu and knew he must have it.

The Hokage quickly threw three kunai at Danzo who used his sense of hearing to dodge them. "That's a pretty good genjutsu kid, but how long can you keep this up?" Danzo asked. Naruto's response was to throw two kunai of his own, but these had exploding tags on them. Danzo and his two Ne agents held their ground as they could hear the kunai coming and easily deflected them, but as soon as they did they heard the sizzling sound like an exploding tag getting ready to go off. "KUSO!" The three called out as they tried to escape, but they were too late as the tags went off exploding right in front of them. They were blown away a few feet still alive but badly burned and injured.

Naruto ended his darkness technique and the Hokage walked up to where Danzo was lying. Enma ended the transformation knowing the battle was over as Sarutobi took one of his ANBU's tanto and cut Danzo's head off. Enma just puffed back to the summon world after ruffling Naruto's hair a bit knowing that despite their differences and all the evil the man had done Sarutobi would take having to kill his childhood friend very hard. Some Anbu immediately came in and broke up the crowd as a few took custody of Fu and Torune being especially careful of Torune as they didn't want to be poisoned by his micro bugs. After breaking up the crowd and gathering the rest of the Ne agents that hadn't been killed they shunshined to the T.I. Department who would deal with the next step. The Yamanaka and Aburame head followed them.

The road was empty now and it was just Naruto, the Hokage, and Danzo's body. Naruto walked up to the Hokage "Will you be okay Hokage-san?" Naruto asked as he watched the old man just stare at the body of his former friend and comrade. "I'll be fine Naruto-kun. It's just hard seeing a former friend end up the way he did. I can't help, but think back on things and question where it all went wrong." The Hokage took out a scroll and bent down then sealed Danzo's body and head away to be dealt with later. Standing up Hiruzen noticed how late it was, but knew it would be a long night for him dealing with the aftermath of all that's happened. He turned to face Naruto. "Naruto-kun it's late and I'm sure you are tired. Why don't you head home and get some sleep before your big day tomorrow." "Hai Hokage-san." Naruto said as he began to walk off. "Oh and Naruto." Naruto turned around and looked at the old man seeing the tiredness in his face as he seemed to grow new wrinkles every minute. "Come see me after team assignments as we need to talk. Oh and is there anything you really want to learn from your jounin-sensei?" Naruto thought about it for a moment. "I guess I could use a good kenjutsu teacher the most as I have two swords, but I haven't been able to learn a real style yet same with my taijutsu." "Okay Naruto I'll see what I can do. Goodnight." "Thanks Hokage-san. Goodnight to you as well."

Naruto walked off leaving the old man to walk back to his office alone. 'Well this was a productive day.' **'Indeed it was Naruto-kun although I think you reveled a little too much about your abilities.' **'Hey Kaen-sensei I was wondering when you would talk to me again. You were awfully quite today.' **'It didn't seem like you needed my help and you needed to concentrate.' **'Thanks for the vote of confidence. As for showing to much it really doesn't matter. They would find out anyway and with Danzo gone much of the threat in this village has been reduced.' **'Hey don't let your guard down. For all you know Danzo was nothing, but a puppet. Plus, there is no way he was able to do whatever he did to his arm on his own. He had help and who ever it was is most likely still a threat.' **'You are right. Sorry sensei. Still at least for now there's one less threat.' **'True, but I think your little display may have earned you a few more. I am glad that guy is out of the picture now, because I sensed with more time he may have found a way to be a major threat to you and me.' **Naruto just nodded as made it to his apartment complex.

He entered finding no lights. 'I guess this is a parting gift from that old fat retard who used to be my landlord. I guess I'll have to find the fuse box tomorrow and flip the switch.' Naruto's eyes once again flared an orange color as he walked up the stair avoiding a few traps and made his way to his apartment. Naruto didn't even stop for a glass of water as he headed straight for his bedroom and flopped down fully clothed on his bed. 'Goodnight Kaen.' **'Goodnight Naruto. Sleep well for tomorrow will most likely be another long day.'** 'Is there any other kind?' Just then he remembered the kage bunshin he sent to practice the techniques from the scroll and dispelled them all receiving their memories instantly knocking him unconscious.

* * *

I want to thank those who have been reading my story. I apologize for not editing this sooner and for leaving such a mess up for so long. I hope nothing was ruined for you.

Oh and for those looking for a challenge you should take a look at the Challengers proile : .net/u/1425939/Challenger


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or know of any connections to anyone who does.

**Chapter 9  
**

Naruto woke up with an hour to spare before he needed to be at the academy to meet his new sensei, with a headache. 'Remind me never to dispel that many at once ever again.' He thought. Taking a nice long relaxing shower with his lemon scented body wash helped to clear his head. 'Eh it isn't ramen, but it smells good enough.' Then he ate a nice hot meal that had been prepared by a clone while he showered. He had missed having a nice meal where he could take his time and relax the most during his 5 years in the Forest of Death. He mostly ate meat that he hunted and cooked using a make shift spit and a katon jutsu, while being on the look out for animals attracted by smell. He mostly ate meat in the forest with the only variety being the occasional bird or snake eggs he would stumble upon from time to time and his weekly visit to Ichiraku's, in a henge, where he would gorge himself to help keep their business afloat. The Ichiraku's had been like family to Naruto when he was younger, but since his 7th birthday he hadn't felt like that. He realized family was a precious thing and despite how kind they had been to him the Ichiraku's weren't his family. He had stopped calling people nee-san, nii-san, ojii-san, etc. for a simple smile in his direction as was his old habit.

Oh how he was counting the days until he could leave Konoha behind as nothing, but an extremely bad memory. Now wasn't the time to think about that though. Cycling through his memories from yesterday he remembered the scroll he had the clone make of techniques he could use from the forbidden scroll. Retrieving it from where the clone hid it between the mattress and spring box of his bed he looked over it and found two more clone techniques. Placing the scroll back in it's hiding place he thought of what he wanted to do today. He knew the Sandiame wanted to see him after team assignments, but that wasn't in his plans. Naruto having seen the battle or at least the damage done by the battle between the Sandiame and that Danzo guy made him want to get stronger even more. Training was going to be how he spent the day and most of the night as he had a ways to go before he could use most of the techniques in the scroll. So after getting dressed and combing his hair then having a clone rap black cloth in a spiraling fashion so it was one long ponytail that reached the middle of his back he henged to the look people were comfortable with and set off to the Hokage tower after grabbing his clone prepared lunch.

***Hokage Tower 10 minutes later ***

Naruto had made it to the tower quickly using shunshine and made it up to the Hokages office without any problems. The floor his office was on was strangely empty so he knocked on the door. He heard "come in" so he opened one side of the double doors and walked in. As he walked in he noticed the room was packed and it was a struggle to make his way towards the Hokage, but he made it despite a few obstacles. "Oh Naruto-kun … I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry, but you can't be here right now." The Hokage said, while wondering where his former Anbu captain was. "No problem, I just came to get the meeting over with now and to show you something." Naruto said. 'Hmm … I wonder what it is he has to show me. Well, that lazy Kakashi-teme isn't here yet so I do have a few minutes to kill most likely.' "I understand, but you need to understand that should you fail to be here by 4:00 p.m. I will add a little time to our contract got it." Naruto glared at the threat the Hokage made, while some of the jounin chuckled hoping he was talking about jail time for his little stunt last night. He nodded though as the Hokage smile triumphantly ignoring the daggers Naruto was shooting at him.

"I am curious though about what it is you needed to show me." The old man began to sweat a bit as Naruto's glare turned to a smirk. "Oh I just wanted show you what you asked me to show you 5 years ago." The Hokage racked his brain trying to decipher the annoying code the boy or perhaps young man gave him. 'Hmm … what happened 5 yea… could it be? Is he finally going to show himself?' Naruto's smirk only grew as he saw the light in the old man's eyes as he figured it out. Before he could say anything though Naruto cut him off. "Yes Hokage-san, I came here to show you how I've changed over the last 5 years so you know before I head to the academy." The old man didn't even answer just gestured for Naruto to do it. Taking a second Naruto closed his eyes and then released all five layers of the minor genjutsu. He opened his eyes to find the old man and several female jounin had fainted. 'Hm .. curious.' Naruto thought as he noticed the female jounin's were sporting a tiny bit of blood near their noses.

It took a few minutes, but soon after everyone was back in their positions they were staring at the blonde some unconsciously licking their lips. Naruto's time in the forest and his new diet plus a little help from a certain fox turned Naruto into a very desirable male. He now stood 5 feet 6 inches tall, weighed 145 pounds, his blond hair now smooth and shining a bright gold as the ponytail stood out against the black cloth it was wrapped in, his still blue eyes were lighter and held a more icy appearance if he ever glared at you, and the muscles were noticeable even if most of his body was covered by his long sleeved black t-shirt with a tiger on the back, black cargo styled pants, and black civilian style running shoes modified with a chakra conducing metal plating in the bottom and tip. What they couldn't see were his two summon tattoos and the ten different seals he had placed on his body to both help his training and make him seem like an ordinary (as much as possible) gennin. Then there were the two storage seals where in one he kept his two special swords and in the other seal stuff he wanted kept on his person. He couldn't use the swords right now or any time soon so in the meantime he had a standard zanbato strapped to his back that he would practice with to get used to the weight. After looking him over a few times the Hokage gained a shocked look and then went back over his face. 'What the hell happened to the whisker marks?'

The Hokage was the first to stop staring a few minutes later as he sat back further in his chair took out his pipe and lit it as he smoked to calm his nerves before asking Naruto a question. "Should I take this as the work of the beast?" The room tensed up with this question except for Naruto who just smiled and answered. "Some of it, but most of it is due to the fact I finally gained a steady food source that was something other than ramen." The hokage winced a little, but nodded and asked his next question. "What happened to your whisker marks?" Naruto laughed a bit before answering. "Well they kinda stood out and made me an easily recognizable target so the fox changed them into a different form elsewhere on my body that I can't say right now." The hokage merely nodded agreeing now wasn't the time. Unfortunately the several kunoichi who fainted took this as a secret mission to discover the blond jinchuuriki's secret … and see him naked. "Okay Naruto I'll see you later." The Hokage said and Naruto nodded as he headed for the door, but this time with fewer obstacles though a few morons still decided to stick their legs out childishly as he tried to pass them. Naruto just smiled and gave each a swift kick ignoring their shouts of pain and anger as he walked out the door and headed for the academy.

The Hokage just glared at the two men making a mental note to have them sent to Anko who had become even more vicious when anyone who harmed the … formerly tiny blond was unfortunate enough to be sent her way over the last five years. It became such an issue that she was banned from interrogation for a year sent on dangerous mission after extremely dangerous mission by the council. She survived much to their disappointment, but they kept a closer eye on her actions. They had sorely crossed her limits when they bribed her with a promotion if she would befriend Naruto and then betray him by leaving him to the mobs on his 7th birthday. They didn't even do as they promised only promoting her to Tokubetso Jounin and not make her a full Jounin like they said they would. The council and many of it's members had made a life long enemy of her as she vowed to make them pay. Saratobi had to chuckle a little as he thought of what her reaction might be when she finds out what happened last night and who was responsible. 'I only hope Naruto can learn to forgive her along with the rest of us.' He sighed and then got back to business seeing Kakashi was finally present.

He turned slightly to glare at Kakashi who's face was firmly planted in his favorite little orange book. "So good of you to join us Kakashi now do us a favor and **put away the porn**." The last part was said with a large dose of KI directed towards the Jounin Elite and former Anbu Captain as Kakashi shakily secured the book in a pocket of his vest. Sarutobi smiled and continued. "As I am sure most of you are aware you are here to view the gennin that will make up the squad you will take ownership of later today. Everyone except Naruto will be placed on a team today." Before anyone could even think on what that meant Kakashi rushed up to the old man and slammed his hands on the desk. "What do you mean Hokage-samma? I asked for and I thought was granted permission to train Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." He said hoping his plans to train Sasuke while keeping the fox as weak as possible without hindering Sasuke's training was not in jeopardy.

The Hokage looked at Kakashi impassively as he knew the real reason he wanted Naruto. 'You are a real idiot Hatake-teme. How you continue to disgrace your late sensei and his dying wish is disgusting.' "That was the plan Jounin until Naruto surprised me yesterday." Saratobi was interrupted by another late entry he recognized. "What did the little gaki do now Hokage-samma?" Anko asked from the back of the room. "Actually he helped this village tremendously yesterday. First, he informed me of Mizuki's intentions. Then he informed me of a meeting he had recently with the Damiyo. Which, is why no one in this room will be his team's jounin-sensei. The Daimyo has seen to it that Naruto will team up with a couple of his guardian's sons, because of how he has been treated up 'til now. That left me to find someone else to be the sensei for Team # 11 and I think she will do a great job." Kakashi could do nothing, but drop his head as his plan went up with a puff of smoke.

"So then who will be the third member of my team Hokage-samma?" Kakashi asked dejectedly. "I decided to move a kunoichi who happens to be an orphan with good potential in ninjutsu onto your squad. Her name is Ami, but she will also receive training from Jounin Mitarashi Anko who will join your squad on missions out of the village." Kakashi nodded not really caring since his brilliant plans were ruined now. The Hokage stood up and motioned Anko forward as he handed her a jounin vest. Anko was on the verge of crying, but held it in to ask a question. "H-h-how Hokage-samma? Those ikeikes and temes on the council would never allow this." "No need to worry about them for now Anko-chan. Naruto's visit to the Daimyo caused him to pass a few decrees that I agreed to. One of them being the disbanding of the council and execution of Shimura Danzo." All the shinobi except Anko and the Hokage visibly paled wondering if they were next. Anko however jumped over the desk unintentionally flashing the old man and few shinobi then hugged him breaking the mood. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Hokage-samma. You won't regret this." She said as she released the man. The Hokage leaking a little blood and with a slight blush on his face merely waved her off. "It isn't me you should thank, but Naruto-kun. His visit set the Daimyo into action and you deserved that promotion a long time ago." Anko nodded and held her vest out in front of her. 'I really should find a way to thank the little gaki.' However, her smile slipped as she remembered he wanted nothing to do with her, but regained it quickly as she slid on the vest under her jacket. 'I'll find a way to make you forgive me gaki and then I'll really make it up to you.' She thought.

The Hokage looked at the clock on his desk and noticed it was almost time for the roll to be called at the academy. "Okay I called you all here so that you could view your soon to be students and get a good gauge on them before your meetings this afternoon." The Hokage secretly activated a few crystal balls so that everyone could gather around and watch. All except for Kakashi did so. 'Maybe I can still make my plans come true. I'll just request joint training sessions and missions. Surely whoever they get to be his sensei won't mind if I take the boy off his/her hands so that Sasuke becomes stronger.' Thought Kakashi missing the dirty looks from Sarutobi. 'I'll make sure he never gets a chance to harm you or mess with your training Naruto-kun.' Breaking from his thoughts the Hokage turned to his crystal ball catching the banshee twins entering the classroom.

***Class 401 – Team Assignment Day***

Naruto made it to the classroom without any problems and less glaring then usual. Of course he didn't know that the Hokage had let a few … let's say talkative people know about what went on in the council room. His heritage was still an unconfirmed mystery to most, but hearing that something had finally been done about the council put a smile on everyone's faces. It did trouble Naruto when he recalled a few looks and winks thrown his way by a few women two or three times his age. Then he recognized one of them from his darker days, but chalked up the attention to the fact they didn't recognize him without the henge of his younger self up or his trademark whiskers.

Taking his normal seat Naruto realized the graduating class had yet to show up aside from himself and the Aburame clan heir who always quietly sat in front of him. It seems everyone was taking it easy today not that he blamed them. Quickly activating his eyes with an orange flash he constructed a genjutsu around him and the row he was sitting in that made it look like a pile of junk was in all three seats. Deactivating his eyes he laid his head down on the desk top and closed his eyes listening as the graduates started to trickle in. There was a few minutes left and most of the group was seated and chatting with their friends. Iruka had come in and was seated at his desk staring at the area Naruto was sitting. 'Does he suspect something?' Naruto wondered as the man kept staring in his direction. 'When I find the person who left all that junk there I'll kill them. Now I have to spend the rest of the day cleaning again.' Iruka sighed as looked towards the clock. Iruka got up and was about to close the door, but just then two girls ran in side by side pushing and shoving each other arguing as usual. Iruka had enough of this over the past three years and would be damned if this is how he spent the last day so with a quick big head jutsu and threat the banshee twins sat on either side of Sasuke who cursed the fact his shield wasn't here to keep them at bay. 'I guess even the dobe had his uses.' Sasuke thought before quickly dismissing it.

Everyone was seated as Iruka looked at the clock and then the class and then the door. 'Naruto where are you?' Sighing he started with a speech hoping he would show up soon. "Okay everyone, since this will be the last I see most of you I just want to address you with a short speech." Looking around Iruka could see the excitement in the many smiling faces he saw. 'How I wish they could be like this forever.' Breaking from his thoughts he continued with his farewell welcome to the biz speech like he got when he graduated. "You should all be very proud of yourself and know that you each have the ability to become great ninja. I can tell you will bring great pride and honor to your village and family. Because the moment you accepted your hitai-ate you pledged not only your loyalty, but your life to protect every citizen of this village civilian and shinobi alike. Train with that thought in mind. Grow strong so you can protect those you love from all enemies and evil. Life isn't easy for us ninja. We move in the darkness that surrounds us and see many evils. We put ourselves in danger so that others will not have to. So that those we care for and protect can sleep safely and never have to see the things we do. Cherish the friends and family you have and remember to keep in touch and renew the bonds you made as often as possible. And don't forget your old teacher Iruka okay." He finished with a smile as he got applause for his speech.

After looking over his desk he picked up a scroll and turned to face everyone again. "Now I'll call out your team assignments. Please stay quiet so everyone can hear their name. Okay Team 1 is …" Iruka said. Naruto tuned this part out as he felt like someone was watching him. As he looked around the room he caught the eyes of Hyuuga Hinata as she continued to stare in his general direction. 'Can she see me? Kaen told me if I used my eyes even the Byakugan would be fooled by my genjutsu? Oh well, I'll wait and see what she does." Naruto was saved as her name was called and Kiba bounded down to her and distracting her with his excitement of being on the same team though she seemed to be ignoring him. Naruto was about to fall asleep when a piercing shriek tore through the classroom. Looking at the source he saw Ino with her head down in defeat and Sakura plastering herself all over a very disgusted looking a second shriek was let out as it seemed the Hokage replaced him with another fangirl of the teme's. 'Couldn't have happened to a better guy.' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke struggle to get out of Sakura's grasp.

Then came an anguished cry from Ino that Naruto could only shake his head at. 'I bet they wish they could break the tradition their families have and team up with anyone else.' Naruto thought. He turned his attention to Iruka once he heard team 11 as he knew that was his teams' call number. "Team 11 will be Uzumaki Naruto and his gennin sensei will be Yugao Uzuki." Iruka says, but is interrupted before he could call out the remaining teams. "It's just Naruto now Iruka-san." Naruto called out as he dropped the genjutsu. Iruka and everyone else looked up to where the voice came from and were surprised that instead of junk now sat a tall blonde kid with blue eyes in a clean row. "N-n-na-naru-to?" Iruka asked shakily. "Hai Iruka-san" came Naruto's response that was loud enough to hear, but not to loud.

This got different responses the most vocal of which came from Kiba and the pink wonder. "WHAT'S THAT LOSER DOING HERE!?!" They both stood and shouted. Naruto who had put in his earplugs for insurance just sat back like he heard nothing. The rest of the class wasn't so lucky. Iruka had recovered from the shock and saw Kiba stalking towards Naruto. Iruka sighed as he really hated to do this again, but it seemed he had no choice so doing his Big Head Jutsu he shouted. "KIBA, SAKURA SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Once again the class was wincing and cursing the two loudmouths. Sakura immediately went to sit down, but forgot she was turned around facing Naruto and in her panic she fell to the floor hitting the back of her head against the desk and then her jaw as her head rocked forward hitting the chair. The entire class including Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, and Iruka burst out laughing as she pitifully laid on the floor to embarrassed to rise her head. 'It's that demons fault. My mom was right about him. I'll get my revenge.' Sakura thought. Kiba after rolling around the floor laughing forgot what he was doing and returned to his original seat. 'Thank Kami he's gone. Does he even know what a bath is?' Hinata thought.

Iruka was finally able to finish up announcing the teams. "Okay everyone be back here in an hour to meet your sensei's. Until then you are dismissed." Iruka was about to leave since he no longer had a mess to deal with in the back row, but then decided against it and headed up to talk to Naruto. Most of the class had left except for Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Ami, and Hinata. They stayed for different reasons. Ami, Ino, and Sakura stayed because Sasuke did. Sasuke stayed, because he wanted answers from the blond about what went on yesterday. Shino surprisingly also had something he wanted to ask of the blonde. Hinata was confused about something and had a few questions. Kiba stayed, because Hinata did and he wanted to fight Naruto. Shikamaru was also interested as he noticed the genjutsu, but feigned sleeping and Choji stayed because Shikamaru did.

Naruto sensed the eyes on him as well as Iruka coming towards him. "What can I do for you Iruka-san?" Naruto said as he sat back in his chair. "First I'd like to apologize again for how I've behaved towards you in the past."Iruka says humbly. "My response is the same as last night Umino-san forget about it I have." Naruto replies. Iruka nodded and went to what he wanted to know. "Why have you dropped your last name?" Naruto thought for a moment before answering. "I have recently found out who my parents were." That got looks of surprise and intrigue out of everyone. "Let's just say I wasn't happy with what I found out so I refuse to use that name. I know of other orphans that use only their first name so I chose to do the same." Naruto says. Iruka could only nod. The answer got four different reactions. 'He must really hate his family for some reason.' Thought the three fan girls. 'How can he dishonor his ancestors like that.' Came from Kiba and Sasuke. 'Interesting.' Thought Shikamaru and Shino. 'Poor Naruto-kun, I wonder what he found out.' Thought Hinata.

"Okay what's with the new look?" Iruka asked looking the black clad teen over. "It's new to you, because I've kept myself and my clones henged to look the way the villagers are comfortable with. As you can see though I am taller and prefer to wear darker clothes, while I do enjoy a little orange here and there." Naruto said as he stood up and showed he was in fact only an inch or two shorter than Iruka was. "Wow I guess you hit a major growth spurt or something." Iruka said. Naruto just shrugged, while the four girls had one thought 'Hot.' "Okay one more and then I'm going to go eat some where." Naruto said as a black cloth covered box suddenly appeared on the desk in front of him. "Okay … umm how did you manage to become so strong despite no one teaching you anything?" Iruka asked. "Simple. I found someone willing to train me and show me what I needed when no one else would." Naruto replied. 'I'd hate to think what my life would be like if you never agreed to teach me sensei.' Naruto thought to Kaen. '**I know boy now leave these fools before they try to get you to reveal more.'** Kaen replied.

Grabbing his lunch Naruto stood up and made his way out of his row and down the ailse, but just as he reached half way down a hand grabbed his left shoulder. Not even turning to look Naruto says. "I am asking nicely Uchiha-san. Please remove your hand so I can leave and enjoy my lunch." Sasuke just ignores him and says. "Tell me how to do that jutsu you used last night against that man with all the sharingans and bandages on him. I also want to know what you know about that man." Naruto just looked at the offending hand. 'That's what he did before my hand was set on fire.' Kiba thought as he had flashbacks to what happened over 4 years ago. This time though Naruto just jerked his shoulder forward out of Sasuke's graps and continue to walk down the ailse. "Hey come back here and tell Sasuke-kun what he wants to know loser!" Shouted his 3 fan girls in surprising and defeaning unity. He didn't even act like he heard them, mostly because he had quickly put the plugs in his ear, and kept walking. Sasuke wasn't used to not getting his way. Since most of his clan had been wiped out leaving him as the only known possible holder of the sharingan in the village, everyone including the few remaining Uchiha had catered to his every whim. 'Who is that dobe to deny me?' Was his only thought as he followed the blonde and in turn was followed by his fan club. Everyone else soon left to go do there own thing except for Kiba who turned to ask Hinata out only find she was gone.

***Outside the Academy***

Naruto had found a nice spot away from most of his class under a tree. Looking at his bento he uncovered it and lifted the top finding some of his favorites. There was some deer meat, chicken fried rice, shrimp ramen with a few shrimp, and taiyaki. He tapped on the side of the box where a seal was and instantly a cup of green tea was in his hand. Naruto took a sip of the tea and then resealed it and placed the top back on covering the bento up again. "What can I do for all of you?" He called out to the group watching him from their hiding places. Slowly Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Ami, and a bit further away from them Hinata came into the clearing and made their way to stand in front of Naruto.

Sasuke was doing his best to stare a whole through Naruto's head, but he got nothing in return so in frustration he tries to hit Naruto. Naruto just slides his torso slightly to the right and pulls his leg up as Sasuke off balance trips over it and falls to the ground. Before he could even hit the ground though, Naruto was up off the ground and stepping on the back of his head driving him even further into the ground. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" His three cheerleaders called out as he kept pressing his foot on a flailing Sasuke's head. Only the pink one went to charge him and without moving Naruto landed a solid punch to her stomach as she bent over and dropped to her knees throwing up whatever small meal she had for breakfast. Still stepping on Sasuke's head he addressed her as he looked down on the flailing pre-teen. "You are unfortunately now a kunoichi and a poor excuse for one. If you go to attack you will not be treated like a girl any more, but a ninja who is trained to kill or worse they do treat you like a girl and rape you. The life of being a shinobi is not a game Sakura and if you continue to act like it is you will meet a grim fate. I suggest you all stop your ridiculous dieting and train more than you shop, because an Iwa nin wouldn't stop at one punch they'd kill you or worse." Naruto said as he lifted his eyes to stare at the three girls. Of course this only had an effect on two girls. 'He's right I've heard my father talk about how they used to torture kunoichi's during the war. We don't do that now, but mom's had to counsel kunoichi who have been through that recently at the hands of other villages who do.' Ino thought. 'Sakura's weak, but I'm not much better and I never want to look like she looks now.' Thought Ami. Both girls thought to take his advice and ask their mom or more experienced kunoichi for advice. Sakura had passed out from the pain shortly after the speech started so she hadn't heard a word.

Receiving a nod from two of the worst fan girls Naruto noticed the worst had passed out so not caring what happened to her merely focused on who had taken to clawing at the ground and his pants covered leg to get out from under him. "What I said to the girls goes double for you Uchiha. Your mere name may wet the panties of that corrupt council and all your little fans, but all it will do in the real world is make people want to kill you or steal your eyes before killing you. You don't run up demanding things of anyone when you haven't done shit to deserve it. This is your first warning Uchiha. I will never train you or give you anything. So the next time you see me either keep walking or exchange some meaningless pleasantries. If we happen to get stuck on a mission together we will complete the mission to the best of our abilities and then go our separate ways. Is that clear?" Naruto said as he pressed down harder on the squirming boy. "Hai" said Sasuke weakly. Naruto took his foot off his head slowly and then stood aside as Sasuke stood up and walked off as the two awake fan girls did the same only Ino stopped to pick up Sakura and drag her back into the school to receive some help.

Once again Naruto found himself alone … well not quite. "So are you going to stand there and stare at me for the next thirty minutes or are you going to say what you want to say?" Naruto says as he turns to face the blue haired girl who slowly walks up to him until she's face to face with him. "I want to know how you fooled my byakugan with those clones?" Hinata asks. "I guess I can answer that. The answer is in the clone technique I used Hyuuga-san. It's a solid clone that contains half of my chakra. To you or any Hyuuga who has never seen my full capacity you would assume the clone was me as the only way to tell it's a clone is when you kill it and it puffs into smoke." Naruto replies and receives a nod from Hinata. Settling back down against the tree the bento reappears on his lap as he uncovers it, but notices he is still not alone. Looking up at her he asks. "Anything else I can help you with Hyuuga-san?"Shaking her head she goes around and sits on the opposite side of the tree he is and pulls out her bento as she begins to eat. Shrugging he also digs in finishing just before the hour is up and makes his way back to the classroom with Hinata following close behind. 'Weird girl.' Naruto thinks as they head inside.

***Acadamey Room 401 – After Lunch***

Naruto returned to his normal seat, but instead of joining her two teammates Hinata sat beside him earning a few dirty and confused looks. Naruto wasn't sitting long thou as a few minutes later in walked the sensei's for team 11, team 10, team 8, and surprisingly both team 7 sensei's were there. Of course Kakashi was only on time, because he wanted to set something up with whoever was Naruto's sensei. Yugua went first. "I'm Uzuki Yugao here for Naruto" she says as he gets up and walks towards her. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma here for team 10." He states as Ino, Choji, and a reluctant Shikimaru stand up and walk towards him. "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai here for team 8." Kurenai states as Hinata, Shino, and Kiba stand up and walk towards her. "I'm Mitarashi Anko and that's Hatake Kakashi" Anko says pointing at the silver haired mask wearing scarecrow as Sasuke, Ami, and Sakura stand up and walk towards her. When they all reached their sensei's each gave orders. "Naruto follow me" Yugao says as she walks out of the room and he follows. "Team 10 follow me outside." Asuma says as he walks out the classroom towards the back of the academy follow by his team. "Team 8 follow me." Kurenai says as she leads her team towards the front of the academy. "Team 7 meet me on the roof." Kakashi says as he shushines to where Yugao and Naruto are. Anko meanwhile goes up to the roof with their gennin.

***With Naruto and Yugao***

Naruto and Yugao had made it to the side of the academy and were sitting under two trees that faced each other and were fairly close together. They had barely gotten situated when Kakashi intruded. "Yugao sorry for interrupting, but could I speak to you for a moment?" Kakashi asked. She looked over at Naruto who shrugged and stood back up walking a few feet away. "What can I help you with Sempai?" She asked. "I would like to request joint training session, between your team and mine. You see with Naruto now apart of team 11 and the Hokage adding another fan girl type on my team I'm afraid Sasuke won't be able to get enough from the training I want to put him through." He replies. "So what are you suggesting Hatake-sempai?" She asks. "I'm suggesting that you focus on training the other two while I take Naruto off your hands and he helps me make Sasuke stronger. Plus, if he gets out of control I can better handle him than you." Kakashi says sure she would agree.

"That's a generous offer sempai, but I think we'll be fine." She says in soft yet dangerous tone before continuing in a normal tone. "Naruto requested a kenjutsu teacher and aside from Hayate-kun I'm the best there is. Plus, I don't think Naruto likes Sasuke very much. When I got here I saw him attack Naruto and Naruto pretty much stepped on him like an ant. Maybe down the road we'll get a mission together and we can see about it then." Yugao walks back to where her student is done with the conversation. 'Damn him I can't believe he thought I'd go for that bullshit. I was one of Naruto's original guardians and can tell he has nothing, but bad intentions for Naruto.' She thought. 'Damn her, how dare she not help me make Sasuke stronger and help that demon. However, maybe I went about this the wrong way and I should go straight to the demon himself instead of his trainer.' Shunshining away he went to meet his team.

Sitting down and forgetting about Kakashi's ambitions for now Yugao looked her soon to be student over and began their introductions. "Hello Naruto-kun. My name is Uzuki Yugao. My specialty is kenjutsu although I can help you in any area you may need help in except for fuinjutsu. Okay now if you could tell me a little about yourself?" She finishes and motions for him to start. "Okay as I guess you no my name is no longer Uzumaki Naruto it's just Naruto due to certain things I've found out recently. I have no real specialty, but due to my chakra capacity I guess most people would say I specialize in ninjutsu. I have learned over 20 and have learned how to use more than two different elements. I have intermediary sealing knowledge, can perform low level genjutsu without my dojutsu and high level ones with…" Naruto was cut off before he could finish. "You have a dojutsu?" Yugao asked. "Yes, it has abilities of both the byakugan and sharingan is all I can tell you." Naruto replies. "Does it have a name?" She asks. "Not yet. I really haven't thought about it." Naruto answers honestly.

"Okay. Well, the Hokage informed me your teammates will be arriving some time this week so until then you and I will work on your taijutsu and kenjutsu. Although from what I saw of how you handled the Uchiha gaki your physical abilities are pretty good for your age." Naruto blushed a little at the praise, but then composed himself. "Uzuki-sensei I think before we go any further you need to know something." Naruto says gaining her attention. "I do not care about advancing in the ranks much. My goal is to be able to defend myself and from what I've been told my future enemies are some of the strongest shinobi in the ninja world. I only know for sure of one person, because they told me themselves. Uchiha Itatchi told me one night that some time in the future after I graduate, I don't know when, he and I will fight. He also, warned me of a group of nin as strong and in some cases stronger than him that's after my constant companion." Naruto says as he points to his belly gaining a gasp from Yugao. "So you see I need intense training. I've managed to get myself to jounin level in ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, chakra control, and I've been told my chakra is at level 4.25 and growing. However, I know it's not good enough to face that type of enemy Itachi-san was talking about. I just want to focus on kenjutsu right now and improve everything else along the way while gaining some experience." Naruto says.

"Thank you for trusting me Naruto-kun with that information. I promise to help you in anyway possible." Yugao says with a smile. "It was some time ago, but I still remember how you used to help and protect me. I am really glad the Hokage saw fit to allow me to be your oshiego." Naruto replies also with a smile. "I was just doing my job." Yugao says with a slight blush. "Well too someone like me where most people take pleasure in not doing their job … that meant a lot." Naruto says as Yugao nods. "Normally this is where we'd part ways after I tried to psyche you out and tell you where to meet me tomorrow with your team for the real test, but your team and the Uchiha's are being pushed through." Yugao says. "Even with the council out of commission?" Naruto asks. "Even without them the public is still in love with the Uchiha name and the Hokage made it clear your team would be gennins and take missions as soon as possible. So instead of giving you the standard gennin cell test I will be sparring against each of you individually to see where you need help and gauge your abilities. If you want we can do yours now." She replies. "I would rather my teammates see what I can do so we can get to know each other better. I would like to spar a little with you though before I go see the Hokage." Naruto says. Yugao agrees and gets into a stance while Naruto deactivates all of his restrictive seals and grabs the zanbato on his back and positions it in front of him holding it with his right hand.

Before they could start though Yugao stopped and walked towards Naruto. "First lesson Naruto-kun. Your stance is too flat footed. You need to find a stance that you are comfortable with and can move smoothly in that has your push off foot in front so you can move quicker to your attack or defense position." Yugao shows him what she means by getting him to try to move with his lead foot in the back, then parallel, and finally in front of the other foot. Seeing she was right and the instant improvement he smiled. "Thanks sensei." Yugao nodded and then got back in position. She noticed Naruto now put his right foot slightly out in front with the heel slightly elevated. He held his blade forward and waited as she took out what looked to be a wooden sword and then nodded at him. Naruto gave Yugao a small smile and then charged reaching her within seconds as he slashed at her with his sword. 'His speed is easily jounin level, but it's clear that while he has some experience with a sword he needs a lot of guidance.' Yugao thought. Tapping the side of the large sword was enough to put Naruto off balance as she finished by hitting him in the stomach. Naruto bent over for a moment, but then stood back up to her shock.

"Umm sensei do you have another one of those wooden swords for me?" Naruto asks. "Sure. I probably should have given this to you in the first place." Yugao says. She reaches into a pocket fishing out a scroll then unsealing another wooden sword and tossing it to Naruto. Placing the scroll back in the pocket she asks. "Ready?" Naruto nods and they get back into their stances. This time Yugao attacks she runs until she is a few feet in front of him and the vanishes in a burst of speed suddenly appearing behind him. She turned her head to see Naruto on the ground again coughing up a little blood with a broken sword in his right hand. She quickly ran to his side. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" She asks. "*cough* I'll *cough* be fine" Naruto manages to squeeze out. "What *cough* was that * sensei?" Naruto asks. "That my oshiego is the result of chakra flow a kenjutsu technique that I will teach you." Yugao answers. Naruto slowly stands and bows to Yugao. "I think that's enough for today Naruto. Meet me tomorrow at training ground 27 at 8 a.m. and bring everything you think you might need for a six hour training session. If your still standing maybe we'll try to do a mission." Yugao says. "Sensei I've been training 10 hours a day for the last three years so do your worst." Naruto replies with a smirk. Unfortunately when he saw Yugao's reaction he knew that was a mistake. "I'm sure you'll enjoy every second Naruto-kun." Yugao says with a grin on her face as she leaf shushines away.

Naruto shook his head and admittedly happy at how things went and walked towards the Hokage Tower.

***Hokage's Office 20 minutes later***

Naruto knocked on the office door and heard the customary "enter" from inside the room. Entering and taking a seat in front of the old man Naruto waited for him to start. "Okay Naruto I'd like to know about those eyes of yours." Sarutobi started. "I kind figured. It's a combination of the byakugan and the sharingan. It doesn't have the range the byakugan does nor the copying ability of the sharingan. Oh and I can change the color when I want to, plus block the Sharingan's copying ability and cast genjutsu that can fool the Byakugan." Naruto says. "That's an amazing dojutsu is it a bloodline ability?" Hiruzen asked. "It wasn't, but it will be whenever I have kids." Sarutobi nodded. "You know Naruto-kun if you decide to stay and live in the village past the 3 years you will have the ability to marry as many women as wish to marry you." The Hokage says. "Tempting offer, but no. I wouldn't care if everyone got on their hands and knees and kissed my butt … in two years 355 ½ days I will leave this place and never look back." Naruto says earning a sigh from the old man.

"I really wish you would reconsider. I sent one of my best information people to find out about your mother and relay a message about what's happening. I'm sure now that Danzo is gone she'll be anxious to come back and meet her son." Sarutobi says. "Not interested. I don't hate her, but she did what she did. There is no going back and nothing will keep me here." Naruto replies. "Fine that's all I wanted. The Fire Daimyo sent me a message and said that your two teammates would arrive within the next three days." The Hokage says and Naruto nods then gets up. "Well, if that's all I have training to do. I do want to thank you thought for setting me up with Uzuki-sempai. I think we'll make a good team." Naruto says then walks out the door and shushines to Area 44 hoping he can train in peace. 'I think it's time I read my fathers letter.' Naruto thought.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Ikei****kes - Bitches**

**I want to thank those who have continued to read this story and I hope you continue to do so.  
**

Oh and for those looking for a challenge you should take a look at the Challengers proile : .net/u/1425939/Challenger


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or know of any connections to anyone who does.

**Chapter 10  
**

Naruto had finally read the letter. He was a little disappointed by it. There were no I made you a weapon to protect the village I loved more than you type stuff or any groveling and begging forgiveness type stuff. All the letter contained was a simple 'I had to do what had to be done and I'm sorry'. He did receive his two most powerful jutsu's, but Naruto couldn't help but think there should have been so much more. 'Then again I guess there was before my so called kaa-san(1) took it all and ran out of town.' Naruto concluded.

Letting go of the negative stuff surrounding his parentage Naruto turned his attention to the gates as two boys about his height came through the North Gate with a small army of men in fine robes carrying stuffed folders carefully as they headed towards the Hokage tower. Deciding to stop them before they reached the old man Naruto ran up and stood in front the two boys. "Hi my name is Naruto. Are you the two the Daimyo sent to become shinobi?" Naruto asked receiving a nod. Looking at the one on his left wore all black, while the one on the right wore a dark blue color and both had large scrolls strapped to their backs. The trio started walked towards the tower again as an awkward silence settled in. "So what are your names?" Naruto asked breaking the silence. "My name is Yasuoto Yuudai." Said the one in black who was a few inches shorter than Naruto. He had light brown hair, dark almost black eyes, and a pale complexion. "My name is Osegowa Katsu." Said the one in blue who was an inch taller than Yuudai. He had black hair, hazel eyes, and was also pale complexion.

***Hokage Office***

Naruto and the two guardian's kids walked into the office to find the ten accountants and two advisors of the damiyo talking with the only two accountants for the village the hokage hadn't fired after disbanding the council and Nara Shikaku. The Hokage looked up from some documents he was going over with one of the daimyo's advisors and noticed the boys. "Hello Naruto-kun, I see you found your teammates." The hokage states. Naruto nods in response. "Okay well normally I'd take the time to really get to know you boys, but I trust the damiyo's decision so I'll trust Naruto to help you get situated. I don't know if you already have your lodging figured out, but if you don't there are two rooms waiting for you at the Four Leaf Inn just down the road. Unfortunately we'll be stuck going through records and stuff for the next couple of days or more so there will be no missions until next week. However, if you need anything stop by any time okay." Sarutobi says. "Hai Hokage-samma we'll be leaving now." Both boys say and Naruto leads them out.

***Training Ground 27 an hour later***

Naruto had taken them to the hotel the hokage mentioned. He was amazed by the opulence displayed on the inside of the place. It was easily the fanciest place Naruto had ever been allowed to enter. Naruto wondered why he had been allowed into the fancy building, but had no way of knowing since he'd never had need of a hotel that the owner liked Naruto. He and the other business owners had been alerted to the council being disbanded so he could finally treat Naruto just like any other boy. Tokiro had even volunteered his hotel to house his team mates and the rest of the Daimyo's group. Now that he could kick out the councilmen who used their positions to hold rooms where they conducted some of their more illicit back room deals he had the space to do so.

They had finally left the hotel and were now at the training grounds he and Yugao had staked out as belonging to their team. Upon arrival he saw Yugao was already there looking like she had worked up a little sweat. Naruto wouldn't say it, but he really liked they way she looked after their training sessions. 'The way her shirt clings to her chest and mmm that time she wore shorts. No bad Naruto. She's your sensei and a loyal leaf ninja who is already spoken for. Three things we can't get involved with.' Naruto thought sadly.

"Hey Naruto, found your teammates I see." Yugao greets him with a smile. "Yeah, I think they're keepers sensei." Naruto says as the two boys grinned. "This is Osegowa Katsu." Naruto says pointing to the one in blue. "Uzuki-sensei it is an honor to meet you." Katsu says with a bow, which Yugao returned. "and this is Yasuoto Yuudai." Naruto says pointing to the one in black. "Uzuki-sensei I hope to learn a lot from you in these next three years." Yuudai says with a bow, which Yugao also returns. "Hai, I'm happy to meet both of you. Now Naruto-kun already knows this, but your team has been pushed through. So instead of testing you tomorrow at 8 a.m. we will have a spar. "First, the three of you will spar against each other in five minute intervals. Then you will spar against me for five minutes. Once I gauge where you are in terms of ability we will begin our training. Is there anything you two would like to learn?" Yugao asks Katsu and Yuudai. "We both would like to learn Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu." Katsu answered for both of them. Yugao nodded.

"I imagine you two are tired from your journey so you can go back to your hotel if you want and rest up for tomorrow." Yugao says as both boys nod and then go back the way they came. Yugao turns towards Naruto. "Do you want to train Naruto-kun or go home?" She asks. "Train of course sensei." Naruto says as he drops his seals to one. "Why do you even bother with those things if you have to deactivate or lower them every time we train?" Yugao asks. "I've gotten a lot stronger because of them. I only lower them with you, because if I didn't you'd kill me in our spars." Naruto says with a mock glare. Yugao just grins. "Whatever gaki. If I recall our first meeting you specifically asked me not to take it easy on you." She responds. Naruto doesn't respond just smiles and takes his stance as Yugao copies him and the spar begins.

***One Month Later***

It has been a month since Naruto met his new sensei. A few days later his teammates arrived and they were slowly getting to know each other. When they went threw their evaluations they showed a considerable amount of skill enough that the Hokage who had been watching decided he wanted Team 11 out in the field immediately, but demanded they complete 10 D-Ranks before the chuunin exams, which were in five months so they had plenty of time. They had completed their first D-rank mission a few days after their evaluations. It was a simple maintenance mission that could have been done by ambitious kids or civilians looking for side work, but no the owner wanted to show off that she could hire ninja. Naruto made sure to stay away from the lady who while still attractive was easily in her mid to late forties. For once the problem wasn't due to an issue with the fox. The lady was desperate for companionship and had tried to trap Naruto a few times before they could finish the job of cutting her lawn and getting rid of weeds with a promise of hiring them again and a wink sent towards him. His teammates or cell mates as he liked to refer to them hadn't let him hear the end of it yet and while he hadn't done most of the pranks the villagers accredited to him during his academy years … there were a few he thought might get them to shut up.

They had completed three more since and Yugao was convinced they were bonding. Team 11 was heading to the Hokage's office for their first C-rank. This would be Naruto's first time seeing the old man since his team evaulations.

***Hokage's Office* **

Team 11 entered the office and saw Umino Iruka going through some documents. "Hokage-samma Team 11 reporting for our first C-rank mission sir." Yugao called out as the Hokage and Iruka raised their heads to look at the team, Naruto in particular. "Ah yes Team 11 nice work with Ms. Ushiwari. She practically raved about all of you, especially you Naruto." Both of his teammates snickered at that as did Yugao. Naruto was seething internally, but wouldn't let this get to him. Showing no emotion Naruto steps forward and replies, "I'm glad she appreciated our hard work Hokage-san." Naruto stepped back saying no more. Sarutobi motioned Iruka forward and gave him a scroll with some instructions. Iruka walked over to Team 11 and gave the scroll to Yugao who unfurled it and read. "You mission Team 11 is to wipe out a group of bandits near our border with the former Yugakure. They have been harassing potential clients and disrupting a near by village. Your orders are to capture or eliminate them and do not let them flee back to Suna. If they do you are to do nothing, but observe until such time as they cross back into Fire Country or are deemed unlikely to return. Any questions?" The Hokage asked. "Yes, do you know how many bandits there are Hokage-samma?" Yugao asks. "It's a small group about ten or fifteen. Anything else?" The hokage answers and asks, but receives only shakes of the head. "Okay then dismissed." He says as they leave the office.

"Hokage-samma do you think it's wise to have such a new group go on a mission like this?" Iruka asks. "Relax Umino it's only a few bandits. I assure you everything will be fine." Sarutobi answers. 'Then why do I have a bad feeling.' Iruka thought warily.

***Front Gates 30 minutes later***

Naruto after packing everything he felt he might need into a storage scroll that was in his storage seal on his forearm arrived at the gate first. He was surprised to find not his teammates or sensei, but Hinata and she wasn't wearing the big bulky jacket she usually wore. "Hello Hyuuga-san, how are you today?" Naruto asked. "Fine thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata replies looking him in the eyes. "Waiting for your team?" Naruto asks. "No." was her reply. "Oh, waiting on someone?" Naruto asks. All he got was a nod. "Well then I hope they won't keep you waiting to long." Naruto says as he goes to stand at the other side of the gate breaking their eye contact. "Who says they have?" Hinata questions as she follows. "Hinata I thought we settled this." Naruto says realizing where this was going. "No. You said you couldn't be with me, but wouldn't answer me as to why." Hinata replies as she moves closer leaving barely an inch between them. Naruto looks down into her eyes. "Fine then I will explain, but not today." Naruto replies harshly. "Fine then the day after you return I will come to your apartment." She says with conviction and strength to which Naruto nods. Hinata smiles and before he can move away embraces Naruto and kisses him on the lips. Breaking the kiss she giggles at his stunned look and walks away slowly.

Naruto watches her leave without another word spoken. He noticed the extra bit of shake in her hips as she walked away, but tore his eyes away. 'What the hell has happened to her. Before all she did was follow me around like a cute little mouse, but ever since I stopped using the henge technique to hide myself she and other females have been very aggressive towards me.' Naruto thought remembering his teams' first mission and other incidents when he ventured out of his apartment building. Naruto couldn't help it when his eyes betrayed him and watched again as Hinata walked out of sight. "Whatcha staring at?" Someone said close behind him. Naruto jumped and instantly unsheathed his sword bring it around on whomever intruded on his space. **_"Clang"_** The clang of metal caused him to lift his eyes to find the brown eyes of none other than his sensei. Immediately sheathing his sword Naruto says. "Gomen sensei, but you really shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that." "Well, Naruto I've never known you to be caught off guard until now. Care to tell me exactly what got your attention?" Yugao asked knowing full well what he was staring at. 'I got to admit though that Hyuuga girl has some body on her.' She thought.

Naruto noticed his two teammates had also joined them and were ogling the Hyuuga Heiress's shapely behind. He couldn't stop from letting out a growl at that, which didn't go unnoticed by his teammates or sensei who turned their eyes on him. "What?" Naruto asked. "You know Naruto if you let yourself be happy for a change you two would make a good couple." Yugao states. She and Kurenai had secretly been working on the Hyuuga girls confidence for well over a year. However, it wasn't until the last month that she had made major progress. They hoped if they could get the two together the girl would blossom and become the great kunoichi they thought she could be and her family always says she wouldn't. "Sensei I know that, but you also know why that can't be. I'll just end up hurting her." Naruto says softly looking down. Gently lifting his chin with her fingers and looking in his eyes, which always slightly hypnotized her Yugao says. "Naruto I know why you think that, but we're ninja. It's an extremely tough and dangerous career that can end in a moment. As a ninja you learn how precious each moment is and how happiness isn't guaranteed to anyone. So when you find it take it and don't worry about how long it lasts. Just give her a chance to choose for herself okay. Now cheer up and get your mind right. You don't want to mess up on your first mission outside of the village do you?" Yugao says releasing the blonde's chin. "Your right sensei. Thanks for the talk. I'm ready to go." Naruto replies with a small smile.

After an equipment check Team 11 signed out with the guards and headed out towards where the bandits were sighted. There was little to no chatter as they jumped through the trees from branch to branch at high chuunin level speeds since Naruto and Yugao had to slow down for their other two teammates. Still they were making good time and it would only take a few more days before they reached the border town of chiri(2).

***Next Day Bar Somewhere in Fire Country***

A red headed woman about 5 feet 5 inches (166cm)tall with dark purple/violet eyes was sitting at the counter drinking her second shot of vodka. Most people would say it was to early for such hard alcohol, but she didn't care. She had lost everything that mattered to her even though she knew exactly where her precious was. However, she knew if she stepped any where near him they would be killed. She was incredibly strong, but not an army. Her late husband had that kind of strength and she was by his side during many such victories. She was just too tired and uncertain to keep fighting alone, but she had used her time to rest and most importantly get stronger. She just wasn't ready yet to reclaim what they took from her and everyday that passed left her with less hope, which drove her to drink. 'How long can I expect my baby to hold out. I'll do it soon I just need a little more time.' She thought as she gulped down more of the vile liquor to chase away the thoughts of what he must be enduring.

Meanwhile, a Konoha shinobi entered the bar. "Hey Taiki." The bartender called out. "Hey Sho. Is Miyu here?" Taiki asked. "You know she takes Tuesdays off to visit her family in River Country." Sho replies. "Damn I forgot." Taiki says. "The way you stalk the girl I'm surprised you don't have her every word written down some where." The bartender says as he places a glass in front of Taiki and pours him some sake. "I'm not that bad." Taiki replies as he sits down and takes the glass. "Nahh I guess not compared to some of her other admirers. Still, you travel all the way here from Konoha almost every week to see her for the last year she's worked here. I myself don't understand it when you are in a village full of those beautiful kunoichi like the ice queen or that snake lady." Sho replies. "True Konoha does have a number of hot chicks, but none of them match Miyu. Plus, I don't have to worry about losing the family jewels when I talk to her." He replies remembering a few run-ins he'd had with some of the kunoichi he knew.

"So what happened to you? I haven't seen ya here in awhile. Even Miyu noticed." The bartender says. "Really? Did she ask about me?" Taiki asked excitedly. "She did ask if I'd seen you once." Sho answers. Taiki was in heaven. 'Maybe I should disappear more often.' He thought. "So where ya been?" The bartender asked again getting his attention. "Well, things have been a little crazy in Konoha so I've been pretty busy." Taiki replied. "What happened?" The bartender asked intrigued. "Well, I guess it's not a secret. The Hokage was finally able to get rid of that retched council." "**What!**" Both men heard a slightly demonic yet feminine voice shout to the side of them.

Suddenly Taiki found himself hoisted up in the air and struggling for breath. **"THE COUNCIL WAS DISBANDED! ARE YOU SURE!" **The woman shouted as she shook the man. "Lady, you need to calm down. He can't answer you until you put him down and give him some air." The bartender said trying to calm the situation down. Recognizing the bartender was right she dropped the Konoha-nin on his ass. "Ow" Taiki called out as he struggled to catch his breath. Once he did and stood up Taiki answered her. "Look lady I don't know what that was about, but I said the council is no more and was about to say Shimura Danzo was publicly executed." Taki said rubbing his neck. "The bastards dead … he's finally dead! HaHaHa!" The red headed woman dissolved into a fit of laughs before she realized. "I can get my baby back now. No more waiting. YAY!" She unwittingly said out loud before running outside the bar in a blur towards Konoha.

The two men left at the bar could only stare in disbelief. "What do you think that was about Taiki?" Sho asked his eyes not leaving the spot the woman once stood. "No clue." He answered downing his drink. "So Got any more photos of Miyu I can buy?" Taiki asked.

***Meanwhile in Konoha***

Saratobi was looking over dossiers for potential members of the new council. He had managed to get rid of the Daimyo's accountants and advisors' with as little damage as possible to Konoha's bank account. Now he was choosing his council, because he really needed help to get through all the damn paper work. This time around there would only be five civilians, while clans would make up the rest of the council, and 5 more seats taken by advisors. He was going to enact laws that made it tougher to declare your family a clan. That was to make sure certain trash like the Haruno's that had been calling themselves a clan wouldn't be able to slip in on some technicality. Of course some exceptions would be made even if they didn't meet some or all of the requirements any more. Like a certain thought to be extinct clan of a former Hokage. Thinking of his former successor he also gained a smile at how he was able to enact the changes to the academy the Yondiame was going to before his untimely demise. It would mean there wouldn't be any graduates next year, but the rewards would be worth it and it would be another achievement of his though he would be sure the originator of the plan would get due credit. It also meant he had to have more teams pass this year, but with Naruto's situation he had only had to pass one more team although he wished he could have found 3 more worthy to be a team. 'Still, I pushed the requirements down enough letting those three fan girls pass.' Sarutobi thought.

Getting back to his work his thoughts turned to the blonde he thought of as a grandson. However, as soon as he did the cup holding his tea cracked and poured over some of his paperwork. 'That can't be good.' Saratobi thought. He was broken from his thoughts though as his grandson came running in tripping over his scarf followed by his private tutor Ebisu. 'Why did I make that man Konohomaru's joshu(3).' He thought as the pair argued obviously forgetting they just barged into his office.

***Next Day Chiri Town***

Yugao, Naruto, Katsu, and Yuudai stood in front of the entrance for the little town. Walking through the town the place seemed deserted. All the buildings are covered in dust with windows and doors open. If you look inside you would see nothing, but bare rooms and walls covered in even more dust. After walking for a few minutes they see the Town Hall. Entering the building they found no one, and the place was stripped bare just like the ones they saw coming in. 'Weird' They all thought. They left and walked into a few more buildings finding the same thing. They walked back into the middle of town. "Listen up guys." Yugao says getting their attention. "It's obvious the clients and possibly the town folks have been abducted so we're going to scout the surrounding area and see if we can find the group responsible. Naruto think you can create a few shadow clones to help with the search?" Yugao asks.

"Actually sensei I have a better idea." Naruto says receiving questioning looks. Naruto rolled up the sleeve covering his left arm up to the shoulder revealing a tattoo of a large black bird with a blood red outline and eyes. The wings of the bird wrapped around his bicep. Naruto pricked his thumb with a kunai and wiped the blood on the tattoo as he sent chakra through it. A cloud of smoke erupted and as it dissipated a large black bird with a bald head and neck and red eyes was staring at them. "How may I be of assistance Naruto-kun?" The bird asked shocking Yugao, Katsu, and Yuudai. "I need you to scan the area for a group of humans Hachirou and allow me to use your eyes." Naruto answers. "Shua." Hachirou says and extending it's large wings exposing the white patches on the underside of it's wings as it begins to flap it's wings strongly creating gusts of winds that force Team 11 to send chakra to their feet to hold on. Once up in the air they can see Hachirou glide out of site as Naruto does a string of hand seals stopping on vulture and calling out "**Manako no Kondoru Jutsu"** (Eye of the Condor Technique). The rest of the team watched as his eyes turned milky white like a Hyuuga's and he seemed to zone out.

A few minutes later Naruto's eyes turned to their normal shade of ice blue. "Okay Hachirou has spotted their camp. It's 2 miles northeast of here and it looks like they have a lot of hostages, but they seemed alright." Naruto informs his team. "Naruto what was that Jutsu?" Yugao asks. "Oh well I have two summon contracts. One is the Legendary Tiger Contract and the other the Ancient Condor and Vulture Contract. That was one of my condor summons and that jutsu allows me to see what they see." Naruto says. Yugao is stunned as are Katsu and Yuudai. "Where did you get summon contracts like those?" Yuudai asked. "Well, due to people hating me for what I hold inside me. I often spent a lot of time in the forests especially the forest in Area 44. I developed a friendship with the tigers in that area after I shared my meals with them and saved them from a few hunters and other dangers. One day they allowed me to sign their contract why I don't know. Although I think it has something to do with my love of orange. The vulture-condor contract I just kinda stumbled upon." Naruto replies. Yugao and the boys could only groan at the absurdity of that statement, but knew if anyone could have that kind of luck it was Naruto so they dropped it. Hachirou takes that moment to land in front of Naruto who gently pats the Condor's head and then takes out a scroll and unseals two rabbits that he tosses to Hachirou. Catching the rabbits in it's beak Hachirou bows to Naruto and then puffs back to it's world.

Team 11 without another word ran North as fast as Katsu and Yuudai could go. 'I think they've gotten a little faster trying to keep up with me and Yugao.' Naruto thought. They reached the bandits camp in seven minutes and stayed on the perimeter. They seperated with Naruto moving around to the Southside of the camp so when they made their move he could cut them off from heading to Wind Country. Yugao stayed at the North end and Yuudai went West while Katsu took the Eastern portion of the camp. Clipping her com device above her ear Yugao cut it on and spoke into it. "Everyone in position?" Yugao asked. "I'm set in the North." Naruto chimed. "I'm set in the West." Yuudai replies. "I'm set in the East." Katsu says. "Does anyone have a view of the targets?" Yugao asks. "No. It seems these guys have mixed themselves with their captives." Naruto answers. "Okay team then relax we have a long wait ahead of us, but keep aware of your surroundings and what's happening with the group. We'll wait until they head into their tents and strike after midnight." Yugao orders. "Hai sensei." The three boys answer.

It was after midnight and the men they believed responsible indeed separated themselves from the large group and headed into tents as soon as it was dark out. They counted ten in all, but that didn't mean there weren't more hiding among the captives. Yugao decided it was time and used her communicator to start the operation. "Okay boys it's time start. Advance to the tent nearest your position as quietly as you can and try to take care of them quickly." There were 8 tents, but Naruto's sector actually held 3 tents, while everyone except for Kenta had at least 2. So Katsu's job was to take care of the tent in his area fast and get the towns people back to Chiri quickly while searching for any bandits that may be among them.

***With Katsu***

Katsu crept up to the tent and decided that he would make an entrance instead of going through the front flap. Luckily the tent was bottomless so all he had to do was lift up the bottom and slide in. Upon entry he saw his targets both asleep on the same bed. Smiling at his luck Katsu cautiously and quietly walked towards the bed of the closest target. Unfortunately he paused as he tried to steel himself for what he was supposed to do next. It was at that moment his target opened their eyes and began to scream, but before the man could get out more than an "AH…" Katsu stabbed him in the throat. Stunned he could only watch as the man gurgled as blood poured out of his neck and mouth as he drowned in his own blood. That is when his partner woke up and seeing Katsu standing over his bleeding to death partner quickly drew a knife and threw it at him.

Luckily for Katsu he was able to block it with his forearm bringing him out of his trance. Taking the knife out gently Katsu managed to throw it back at his other pajama clad target and hit him in his chest, but not deeply or accurately enough to do more than wound the man. Quickly jumping in the air Katsu managed to land on the man and quickly kick him in the chin dazing him. Dropping down so his knees impacted his stomach knocking the wind out of his opponent Katsu did some hand seals and placed his hands on the mans head as softly called out his jutsu "Raiton : denkou yashi (Lightning Release : Lightning Palm)." A surge of lightning chakra flowed surrounded his palms giving them a blueish white glow as it shocked the man into unconsciousness. Katsu could have pumped more chakra into the technique and killed the man, but he didn't want to alert any enemies that my have sensed it. So taking a deep breath Katsu found the kunai he used earlier to kill the first man and stabbed the second man through his heart. Taking the kunai he wipes it off on the mans pajama top and then puts it back in his pocket as he runs outside towards the captives.

***With Yuudai***

Meanwhile, Yuudai had reached his second tent. The first tent in his area was empty. Sneaking into the second tent Yuudai found one man asleep. It was easy to do he just crept over took out a kunai and quickly slit his throat before the man could even open his eyes. He bled out without so much as a struggle though Yuudai noticed afterwords a girl curled up in a ball being bled on by the oaf he just cut. Getting over his discomfort over his first kill he walked over to the other side of the bed and got her up from out under her apparent rapist and on her feet. He had to blush when he noticed she was naked silently cursing his victim as he noted the girl couldn't be more than a few years older than him. She had the slim figure of a civilian girl so he knew she must be from Chiri.

Taking out a scroll he unsealed a pair of pants and a shirt for her then turned around to let her get dressed. She tapped his shoulders when she was done and they left the tent as quickly as the girl could move. They quickly caught up to Katsu and the girl ran to catch up with a friend in the mob of civilians headed for the deserted Chiri Town. "Have any trouble Katsu?" Yuudai asked seeing the blood on his arm. "A little, but nothing I couldn't handle." Katsu replied as they walked behind the large group. "How many did you take out?" Katsu asked. "I only ran into one and he was asleep." Yuudai says. "Lucky you there two in my one tent and I was too slow getting to the second, but I took him down with that Raiton technique Yugao-sensei showed me." Katsu says. "Speaking of Yugao-sensei have you heard from either of them?" Yuudai asks. "No. The coms have been silent." Katsu replies. Just then the earth shakes and they can here what sounds like multiple explosions from where the camp was.

"Maybe we should go help them?" Katsu asks eyes wide. "Nahh we'd only get in their way. Naruto's only gotten stronger in the last month and we definitely don't have to worry about Sensei." Yuudai says. "Your right Yuu … still I'm kind of jealous. That must be some battle going on."

***With Yugao***

Yugao was some what bored. She had finished the two tents in her area with little trouble. There was one man in each tent and they were little more thugs that she quickly took out like the Anbu she was quick and clean leaving no trace she'd even been there. Instead of heading to the rendezvous point she decided to check on Naruto. She really didn't agree with leaving him the most tents, but she trust Sandiame-samma's intel. Naruto could handle more than his share of bandits and thugs. However, ever since they were handed this mission she couldn't help but think something was wrong. So going with the motto better safe than sorry she decided to check up on her favorite blonde. Just as she thought the earth started shaking and it sounded like multiple explosions went off. The a pressurized wave of air bore down on her forcing her to anchor to the ground using her chakra. 'I gotta hurry and save Naru-kun.' Yugao thought as she sped off into what looked like a disaster zone as tents and everything in the tents went flying about.

***With Naruto***

Naruto was crouching down in the grass out of site of the tents. He created twelve shadow clones and in groups of four had them surround the tents front, back, and both sides covered by a clone. Naruto flared his chakra giving the signal to his clones as each one through a kunai as hard as they could and once it pierced the tent called out "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)". The bunshins put enough chakra into the technique to create 9 extra copies each. Meaning their 10 kunai's coming in from all sides of the tents. Naruto flared his chakra again and all twelve bunshin ran into the tents a second later Naruto pushed a lot of chakra through each bunshin performing "Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Cone Explosion)". The explosions rocked the camp site sending out a pressurized wave of wind knocked everything back or over and causing the ground to shake.

Naruto stayed crouched down as the cloud of dust and falling debris slowly filtered out. A lone silhouette came into view as the dust settled down. Clapping was heard and the figure stepped forward revealing a woman who stood 5 feet 4 inches (165 cm), looked to weight 100 lbs. give or take a few, had honey brown hair, amber eyes, and looked to be in her mid to late 30's. "That was very impressive whoever you are. Would my would be assassin care to step into the light and allow me to see him. Naruto didn't know why, but he obliged the woman and walked towards her stopping when they were 20 feet apart. "I'm impressed. You managed to survive my combo attack and without so much as a scratch it seems. Mind if I ask how you survived my attack?" Naruto asked. "Awww. What fun would it be if I just told you, but I'll give you a hint. I took two earth defense jutsu's and combined them." She replies. Naruto gives a nod.

"So why are you doing this? I think I saw a few of your men raping a couple of girls while I was waiting to attack. Shouldn't you be against such actions?" Naruto asked. "It's not something I want to do kid and these aren't people I want to work with, but that's life. I do what I must and work with what I got." She replies. "May I ask your name?" Naruto says. "Chinatsu, yours?" She replies. "Names Naruto." He says. "You wouldn't consider letting me go would you Naruto?" Chinatsu asks. "No, but you could surrender and save us both some trouble." Naruto replies. "Sorry kid I got places I still want to see before I die." The talking stopped as they both took their stances.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)" Naruto calls as he flashes the Tiger handseal and concentrates on manipulating the flame. Chinatsu manages to dodge the attack and unleashes one of her own.

"Futon : Atsugai (Wind Release : Pressure Damage)" She called out forming the ram hand seal. Suddenly the wind started picking up on and formed a tornado. Naruto was having trouble staying on the ground. 'Wow this is a powerful technique. I wonder if I can learn it.' Naruto thought. Chinatsu sent the technique at him and Naruto knew he couldn't avoid it so he used a defensive technique. Going through the hand seals he Ox with his right and Tiger with his left placing Ox above the Tiger hand seal and called out.

"Doton : Doryūheki (Earth Release : Earth Style Wall)" Naruto finishes and wall of earth shoots up and protects him from the worst of the wind jutsu, but also leaves him blind. Taking the opportunity Chinatsu to mold wind chakra around her into a blade and wait for the wall to come down. A minute later the wall crumbled and fell to the ground leaving Naruto wide open. Taking the opportunity Chinatsu called out the jutsu.

"Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Sword)" Chinatsu says as the blades of wind flew at Naruto. Having no time to perform a jutsu to defend himself Naruto quickly unsheathed his katana and channeled wind chakra through it. He didn't even get into a stance just swung the bland vertically so the chakra flew through the air and cut into Chinatsu's wind blade attack. However, her jutsu easily defeated his attack cutting him deeply, but before she could celebrate Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Where is he?' She thought as she looked around wildly. Unfortunately she doesn't sense anything until it is to late.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)" Naruto performs the technique catching Chinatsu off guard as he grabs her ankles and pulls her beneath the ground until just her head is sticking out. Tunneling away from her Naruto pops up a small distance away just as Yugao enters the battlefield and notices Chinatsu.

"I see everything is under control here. Do you need me to finish up Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked. "I'm okay sensei if I need you I'll flare my chakra." Naruto says. "Alright, but hurry up. We'll stay in Chiri tonight and leave in the morning." Yugao says. Naruto gives a nod and Yugao takes off to catch up with the boys. Naruto slowly walks to where Chinatsu is struggling to get out of the ground. "I guess you win kid." She says tiredly. "I guess I do." Naruto says solemnly. "Hey gaki, if you didn't blow it up there should be a scroll with a few techniques I scribbled down over the years you might be interested in some where." She informs him. "Thank you. I'll do my best to learn and master each one." Naruto says. "I only ask that you dig my body out of here once you kill me and take the money that's in a seal on my right breast in the shape of a rose tattoo and send it to my sister in Sunagakure. Her name is Airi Himotou." She says and Naruto nods. "Just make it quick please." She finishes and closes her eyes.

Taking his katana Naruto channels wind chakra into it and finished the job then did what she asked. Looking around he found the scroll under a piece of wood. Feeling tired Naruto headed back to town.

***Next Day Chiri***

It was 10 a.m. and Team 11 was headed out after having a nice hot shower and breakfast with the mayor. Soon after Team 11 left Chiri to the cheers of the townsfolk with a signed mission order and their payment. "Uzuki-sensei can we take it slow on our way back?" Yuudai asked not wanting to rush like they did on their way to Chiri. "Sure if the others don't object." She says. Yuudai just shrugs, but secretly wanted to take it easy as well. Everyone looked at Naruto who sighed. "As long as I can get in a little training … fine. I got nothing to rush home for." Naruto replies. Yuudai and Kenta celebrate internally as they get to relax for the first time since their arrival in Konoha.

"Naruto, have you thought about what you are going to say to Hinata?" Yugao asks as the other two boys listen in. "Tell her the truth. I can't be with her." He says. Yugao sighs, "Fine. I give up Naruto, but please be gentle with her and explain why. Also, if you could get some cinnamon rolls or red bean soup for her it might help as they're her favorite food." Yugao tells him to which he nods. "Your missing out on a great girl Naruto who would do anything for you." Yugao says as she turns away from him and continues walking down the street. 'I know sensei, believe me I know.' Naruto thinks as he follows her with his teammates close behind.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Kaa-san : Mother**

**Chiri : Dust**

**Joshu : Tutor  
**

**I want to thank those who have continued to read this story and I hope you continue to do so.  
**

Oh and for those looking for a challenge you should take a look at the Challengers proile : .net/u/1425939/Challenger


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**3 months later**

Teams 4, 7, 8, 10, and 11 were all standing in the Hokage's office. Everyone was wondering why they were all there at the same time. In the mean time each group was talking amongst themselves until the Hokage walked in. He calmly took his seat and then looked at the assembled group. "I've called you all here, because every year we have one joint mission that involves rookie gennin to promote team work and relationships that will serve you well during your time as shinobi. Unfortunately last years' group never got to experience that due to a few unfortunate incidents." The Hokage started. Naruto noticed two of the jonin lowered their heads. "In order to make up for what happened last year this years' group is larger than normal. Therefore I am giving you a higher ranked mission." Sarutobi said. He took notice of the shocked faces of everyone in the room except for Team 11. 'I expected as much. Team 11 is the only team with experience in tougher missions.'

He only meant for them to do C ranked missions that dealt with bandits, thugs, and eventually low ranked missing-nin. Instead, a few of their missions had turned into B and one A rank due to them fighting several B ranked missing nin, like Chinatsu Himotou who was B ranked. Mostly Yugao took out the higher ranked missing-nin since they only came upon more than one B rank missing-nin once. That time she let Naruto deal with one of the B ranks and even Yuudai and Kenta got in the act dealing with the C or lower ranked missing-nin and thugs, while she took out three jonin level missing-nin who questioned her skill due to her being a woman. 'Team 11 is certainly powerful. I have no doubt all 3 will attain chunin rank during the upcoming exam. I only hope when the other teams see how they work and their level of skill it might inspire them to improve or at least give them a measuring stick of sorts. I know their sensei's have most likely decided they would put them in the exams this year regardless, but most of them are not ready and Sasuke is unsuitable to be a chunin due to his issues. Although if he can get past the second part of the exam. I am sure he would put forth a good showing.' Hiruzen thought.

"Hokage-samma" Kakashi called out getting the old man's attention. "Oh right. The mission is initially being listed as a C-rank due to the client being low on funds. He has pledged to pay the difference of an A-rank when his village gets back on it's feet. The mission difficulty is easily B if not A rank. Your primary job is to protect Tazuna a bridge builder and his family, while he builds his bridge. Your secondary mission is to take out Gato of Gato Industries Inc., his thugs, and anyone else he hires if they are unwilling to stand down." Sarutobi states. "Hokage-samma you mean shipping magnate Gato?" Anko asked. "Hai, the very same. His illegal businesses are encroaching on Fire Country and his control of wave gives him access to shipping lanes that can cripple our economy if he isn't dealt with soon." He finished. The jonin's nodded in understanding. "I warn you Wave Country isn't a pretty place right now, because of Gato's illegal practices and you genin will see things that will change your view of the world. So prepare for the worst." Sarutobi says. Everyone nods understanding the warning.

Sarutobi pressed a button on his intercom and spoke. "Please send in Tazuna." He said to his secretary whose name escaped him. A minute later a man that looked to be in his late 50's or early 60's walked in the office. He was slightly over weight with a beer gut and looked to be drunk … and he was still drinking. 'What a lush. I am glad this is a joint mission, because it's going to take more than one team to keep this guy alive.' Naruto thought. "Is this *hiccup* what you are sending to *hiccup* defend me? This looks more *hiccup* like a group preparing for a field trip *hiccup* to the petting zoo than a group that's *hiccup* going to protect me with their lives." Tazuna says drunkenly. He quickly took another swig of his cheap alcohol.

Almost everyone just ignored the old drunk and turned to the hokage except for Kakashi who had to restrain Sakura from hitting the client. Kakashi leaned down and whispered to the girl so as not to draw any more attention. "Stop it Sakura. This is pathetic and unprofessional. You don't see anyone else acting like you." He said as he let go of her and she fell down to the floor. When she looked back up she saw no one coming to help as they continued on like she wasn't even there. Only Tazuna looked at her or more like looked down on her. She really felt small and pathetic now as she looked around at the rest of her classmates as even Ino and Ami seemed beyond her now. Then she looked at Naruto. 'It's his fault. He should be the idiot on the floor, while me and Sasuke-kun laugh at him.' She thought. Then she looked at her teammates. 'Sensei doesn't even care if I come to training or not and he hasn't taught me anything. Sasuke-kun hasn't agreed to go on a date with me and even said I wasn't worth his time one day after training.' Her thoughts paused as she looked at Ami her once fellow fan girl. 'She acts like she doesn't even like Sasuke-kun any more and is always sweaty and her hair is so unkempt. She's always going off with that Anko lady and training. At least she realizes that she can't possibly measure up to being worthy of Sasuke and knows when she's beat.' Sakura thought a smile on her face as she stood back up.

Meanwhile, with everyone else the Hokage was close to killing a certain mask wearing jonin. "But Hokage-samma I'm a much better choice for leader of this mission." Kakashi practically whined. "Why would that be Hatake?" Sarutobi asked. "I'm more experienced than her, and my team especially Sasuke, is the best of the rookies so I should take point." He tries to reason. At that everyone including Tazuna who just met everyone and was nearly unconscious he was so drunk laughed. Ami wanted to kill her so called official sensei at this moment, while Sakura was confused about why everyone was laughing as in her opinion her Sensei stated the truth. The laughter stopped as the Hokage spoke to him in a calm even tone though you could almost feel the agitation beneath it. "Drop it Kakashi, these are your orders. Yugao is group leader, Asuma is second in command, Kurenai third, Anko fourth, Mimura Hamaki fifth, Naruto sixth, and then if all of the above are incapacitated or separated from the group then you are the leader." Hiruzen stated with a gleam in his eye when he mentioned Naruto being slotted ahead of him.

"This has got to be some joke? You expect me to take orders from that dobe?" Sasuke stated pointing at Naruto who just ignored both of the male members of Squad 7. "Yes, I do and if you have a problem with that then you are more then welcome to turn this mission down. There are more than enough teams present as is, but if you decide to accept and don't listen to him ..." Sarutobi paused letting the tension rise. "Then I will strip you of your rank and you will cease to be a shinobi." He finished glaring at the boy. Sasuke paled at the threat and quickly nodded. Since the council was disbanded and reformed Sasuke no longer got his way everywhere he went. The only people who did still treat him like he thought an 'Elite' Uchiha should be treated were his remaining family, fan girls, and Kakashi. He'd had quite a few knocks to his ego since then. Like when Ami beat him in a spar and when he demanded Anko teach him and drop the loser … well that didn't go well. Especially since Anko had begun to think of Ami like a little sister, although Ami refused to dress like her onee-chan (1). Unfortunately whenever it seemed like he was close to realizing the world didn't revolve around him Sakura, or Kakashi, or his remaining family would build him back up locking in the 'Elite' mentality.

Suddenly a shriek got everyone's attention and hand them covering their ears. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT SASUKE-KUN IS THE BEST! MUCH BETTER THAN NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura yelled. Before she could screech anymore Naruto took out a roll of duct tape, cut a strip, and slapped it on her mouth before going back to where he was standing. Before she could rip the tape off Sarutobi glared at the girl with a little KI. "Listen here Miss Haruno. You will learn to control that mouth or you will find yourself dropped from service as well. Naruto is 6th in command. That means you and the rest of the genin will listen to him if the situation calls for it. Other wise he is a fellow genin and not to be harassed in any way or he has permission to retaliate in any manner he sees fit. Also, his team will only receive orders from Yugao-san. The rest of you will listen to all the jonin and obey any orders they give you." Sarutobi orders and everyone nods in acceptance including a shaking still taped up Sakura. "Okay your mission will commence at 8a.m. and everyone better be on time." Sarutobi says looking at Kakashi. He receives another round of nods. "Okay everyone except Naruto dismissed and Tazuna I suggest you use tonight to sober up. Client or not I won't garuntee your safety if you show up tomorrow drunk." He finishes and Tazuna just waves him off and walks out followed by everyone else.

"What can I help you with Hokage-san?" Naruto asked when the room was cleared. "Have you thought about the council's proposal?" Sarutobi asked. "Yeah, the answer is no, and it will never change. In 3 years me and my kekkei genkai's are leaving and I will not leave innocent children behind in this hateful village." Naruto replied. "Naruto, I think the villagers have done their best to show they are sorry." Hiruzen states. 'He's right a few have even got down on their knees and kissed my feet a few times begging for forgiveness.' Naruto thought. "Wow so for a few months of relative peace and a little unwanted grovelling … I should forgive over a decade of abuse, beatings, torture, murder attempts, murders if only for a minute or two, poisonings, rapes, and other forms of things that happened to me under your watch?" Naruto asked incredulously. Sarutobi just blanched at every charge knowing they were true and more. 'Hell lesser men have snapped from just one or two of those things happening to them or someone they love.' Sarutobi thought. "Fine, but I pray one day you will forgive us and her." Sarutobi says. Naruto just stands there not replying. "I'll get to why I asked you to stay. I realize this will be your first mission outside of Fire Country. I need to ask that you keep our agreement and your heritage a secret and to only use … that chakra if you are in trouble." Sarutobi says. "I make no promises, but I assure you I won't go around indescrimently broadcasting it and I won't go around using it unless I need to for the time being." Naruto says as he walks out of the office and back to his still unfinished complex.

**Next Day 7 : 50 a.m.**

Everyone was at the gate including a grumpy Tazuna who was suffering from withdrawal symptoms after not having any Sake except for Naruto. Despite the fact he wasn't late Team 7 and Tazuna were becoming impatient. The rest were looking at Kakashi in disbelief that not only was he on time for once, but early. Ten minutes later Naruto showed up with a different look. Naruto was wearing a Forest green shirt that had two black columns with green leaves seemingly falling down them, a Kelly green jonin style vest, Forest green anbu style pants, and brown civilian style running shoes with the chakra conducive metal in the bottoms and tip of the shoes. He also had a single katana strapped to his back and his hair wrapped in black silk. Naruto looked at the assembled group taking notice of the aggravated looks the client and Team 7 were giving him, and what he now recognized as lustful stares from a few of the ladies present but he didn't care.

"Okay now that everyone is here let's head out." Kakashi said giving Naruto a small glare. "Actually, first order of business is an equipment check." Yugao said. "Everyone take out your packs and show me what you are bringing with you." Yugao ordered. One by one all the genin took off their packs and showed what they were bringing on the mission. Only Ino and Sakura had to be given an extra pack, which they grumbled about having to carry as they looked for someone to pawn it off on. Yugao then turned to her own team, but instead of packs they each pulled out scrolls and showed her they were carrying a stores' worth of clothes, weapons, food, and other items. "You each remember to keep a few kunai and shuriken on you right?" Yugao asked. "Hai Sensei. Naruto finally got around to putting the seals on our vest and clothes after our last mission." Katsu answered. Kurenai took that moment to enter the conversation. "What are you talking about and where is your equipment?" She asked in a commanding tone.

"We're fine Kurenai-chan. Naruto taught the other two how to make their own sealing scrolls and tattoos. They're extremely convenient when you need to haul a lot of stuff, but don't want to be weighted down." Yugao explained. Kurenai nodded and walked back to her team. Yugao turned and walked with her team to the front of the unusually large gathering. "Okay everyone. I know this an unusual situation having more than one team on a single 'C' ranked mission, but we need to get along. To that end I welcome all of you to come to me with complaints, suggestions, and ideas. I will not tolerate any mean spirited or derisive comments directed at anyone in this group. So please behave and let's show Tazuna-san here what Leaf shinobi are all about. Now I want my team up front and the rest of you to fill in behind them while the jonin will stay behind you and support you if needed. Tazuna feel free to choose a genin bodyguard and stick by them please." Yugao orders.

Tazuna didn't waste any time and moved beside Naruto. 'I don't know what it is, but something about this blonde kid tells me he'll keep me safe.' Tazuna thought. "Okay Naruto you know what to do." Yugao says. Naruto nods and forms his favorite seal and without even calling the name 5 more Naruto's appear and then take off into the trees. Katsu, Yuudai, and Naruto with a quickly following Tazuna walked through the gates. Soon after the other genin walked behind them with the jonin following them. A mile or so down the road the group settled into a comfortable pace. The group was mostly quiet except for a few. Katsu and Yuudai were talking to each other, Kiba was trying to start a conversation with all of the young kunoichi failing miserably as even Hinata ignored him, Sakura had moved up to the front after being harshly turned down by Sasuke and was engaging Tazuna in meaningless chatter, Ino and Ami were talking to each other, and the jonin were in their own conversation mainly about one genin.

"I hope you will allow me to train Naruto during the time our teams are together Yugao-chan." Kakashi states more than asks. "It's not up to me. You will have to ask Naruto himself if he wants to." Yugao replied. "Yugao, you're his sensei you are supposed to be setting the rules and telling him what to do." Kurenai chides butting in. "Kurenai, Naruto is arguably one of the best teammates I've ever had. He listens to whatever I tell him, but being a mindless drone would be the worst thing possible for him. He's young, but has a good mind and has shown talent equal to Itachi at a similar age." Yugao says gaining shocked looks from Asuma, Hamaki, and Kurenai. Kakashi just ignored her statement altogether believing Sasuke was the best. "When we do team training Katsu and Yuudai have to team up to spar with him. I'm the one he usually spars with and he can even hold his own against me in kenjutsu for five minutes. Did you know he could have legitimately requested to skip being a genin and be appointed as a Jonin?" Yugao asks. "He can't be that strong." Kakashi says. "Well, how about we let him and the genin handle whatever foe or foes we face first?" Yugao proposes. "Sure, but if it looks like for even a second they can't handle it then I'm stepping in. I can't let Sasuke get hurt." Kakashi replies. 'Are Sasuke and porn all he thinks about?' The other jonin thought shaking their heads. "Now you see what I have to deal with on a daily basis." Anko says glaring at the silver haired pervert. She gained nods of sympathy from the four other sensei's.

The group had walked a couple of miles at what felt like a snails pace to Naruto, but their job was to protect Tazuna so outside of carrying the man, which he wasn't willing to do, their was little to be done about their current pace. As Naruto was growing bored with everything one of his clones popped out of existence giving him the information. Naruto didn't even go through the pretence of using hand seals as he molded the correct amount of chakra and a Kage Bunshin appeared right in front of him shocking all the genin who noticed. The bunshin instantly ran off into the forest. The genin that noticed tried to question him, but Naruto just took out a scroll, started reading it silently, and kept walking. The rest of the group minus Team 11 bristled at being brushed off like that, but kept walking.

***8 : 00 p.m.***

The group had made it to the half way point and surprisingly or unsurprisingly depending on who you were it wasn't Tazuna who collapsed forcing them to stop. No, that honor went to Ino and Sakura, but seeing as it was dark out they all stopped anyway. They were close to the sea separating the island of Wave from the mainland. Setting up camp all the teams separated the duties needed to set up their individual camps. Tazuna chose to stay with Team 11 and camp out with them. Naruto had sent a few clones to get some water from a nearby lake, while he and his teammates setup their tents along with Yugao. Naruto set up an extra tent for Tazuna although he complained about theirs being nicer than his since it was a regular tent. Team 11's tents were made of a thick dark material that could withstand a knife strike. The floor of the tents is leather covered by a black plush carpet. They didn't even need sleeping bags just sheets and pillows. They each had silk sheets with big fluffy comforters and goose down pillows.

The reason for such luxury was Team 11 frequently slept outdoors many nights due to the various C and occasional B ranked missions they took. They each built up a nice bank account due to the money they received for completing such missions and spent the money on luxury items like the tents, sheets, comforters, pillows, etc. that would make missions more bearable. Needless to say the other teams were jealous and seeing their looks Team 11 proceeded to the second part that accompanied setting up their tents, which was enacting several barrier, protection, and silencing seals so they couple sleep without concern. The seals were attuned to their chakra so they didn't need to worry about anyone or anything getting in while they weren't looking or them being kept out as well. Only the other members of Team 11 could enter the tents. Naruto could already see a few of the girls (Sakura, Ino, and surprisingly Hinata) rushing towards his tent intent on claiming it for their own use. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto called out. They of course ignored him intent on enjoying such luxuries themselves and damning him to stop them or throw them out when they did get in. When they got to close to the tent the seals activated … well they didn't appreciate being sent flying into the nearest tree. Sakura and Ino turned to curse at Naruto only to find he wasn't even there to laugh at them and neither was Hinata who managed to stop before hitting the barrier. They tried a few more times meeting with the same results before they limped back to their own tents.

Naruto had walked away to the sea and out onto the water as he looked up at the moon. "You can come out now." Naruto says without looking away from the moon. Hinata made her way out of the tree line and onto the water. She walked up beside him and looked up at the moon as well. "What was that about back there?" Naruto asked. She knew he meant the tent and replied, "Can't blame a girl for trying." They both laughed and then returned to their peaceful moon gazing. Naruto took his eyes off the moon to look over at his friend. "You have shown yourself to be a strong and beautiful woman Hinata since you've dropped your mask of shyness" Naruto tells her. Hinata turns to face him looking into those beautiful clear blue eyes that always made her want to melt. "I wish it were something as simple as a mask Naruto-kun" Hinata replies almost in a whisper as her gaze dropped.

Naruto decided to change the subject noticing the sadness in her voice. "So were you intending to kick me out into the cold like those other two?" Naruto asked teasingly. Hinata blushed, but quickly lost it and then seemingly vanished until Naruto felt her breast pressed against his back as she stood on her toes to whisper into his ear, "and who said I was going to kick you out". It was Naruto's turn to blush at that as she walked around him until she was in front of him again eyes locked. They looked into each others eyes almost searching deeply within the other until Naruto suddenly looked away. He had seen the deep love that was welling up inside of her for him and he knew he had to tell her. Hinata was confused and saddened by the fact he looked away. She had never known Naruto to do that to anyone even if he was badly hurt he always if only defiantly looked the person in their eyes.

"Hinata … about the other night when we were supposed to have our talk" Naruto started. Hinata remembered that night. She heard that team 11 was returning from a successful C-rank mission, not that the people she over heard talking about it were doing so in a positive manner, and she had gone to the gate on the day they were supposed to arrive back in town. Team 11 had made great time finishing a C turned B rank mission in 5 days. She would have missed them re-entering the village if she hadn't forced herself to wake up early and skipped breakfast with her father and sister(no big loss) to be there as the team passed through the gate. She smiled brightly at Naruto and moved to his side as they walked towards the Hokage tower. They talked about nothing important until Team 11 reached the Hokage's office and she had to wait outside for them to deliver their report. She retook her position by Naruto's side when they left half an hour later as she tried to talk to him, but he didn't really seem to be listening to her. When they got close to his apartment she noticed him freeze and lock eyes in front of him. Hinata looked to where he looked and saw a somewhat tall red haired woman with dark purple eyes who also seemed to be frozen. Naruto only broke out of his daze to address Hinata asking her to postpone their talk for another time. She reluctantly agreed and looked at the woman again before leaving even though part of her was demanding answers and wanted to refuse his request.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I knew it must have been important for you to break our agreement" Hinata replied. "So who was she?" Hinata asked after a few seconds of silence. "She … is my mother" Naruto answers. "Mother? I thought you were an orphan?" Hinata questioned. "It's not something I want to talk about right now" Naruto says turning to look at the moon again. "O-okay" Hinata replies stuttering for the first time in months. 'Gah, every time I get near him my mouth and body betray me. I need to calm down and just ask him before it's too late' Hinata thinks. Taking a couple of deep breaths Hinata graps Naruto hands and looks deep into his eyes. "Naruto-kun I love you so much. Why can't we be together?" Hinata asks him giving him a teary eyed look.

Naruto stood there and studied the girl … no young woman in front of him. Naruto sighed. 'She probably won't accept what I tell her, but she has to know the truth' Naruto thought. "There are many reasons unfortunately Hinata, none of which are about me not liking you enough or finding you unattractive, because I think your beautiful. Like I said earlier you're becoming a beautiful and strong woman with each passing day. It's just you're a Hyuuga for one thing." Naruto says gaining a deep blush from the heiress before it changes to a confused look. "What does me being a Hyuuga have to do with anything?" Hinata asks. Naruto decided to walk back to land with Hinata following close behind waiting for an answer. Once they reached the shore Naruto started, "I hate your clan Hinata" Naruto says simply. Hinata stood their frozen the shock and pain clearly written on her face. "W-Wh-Why d-do y-ou h-hate m-m-my clan?" Hinata asks her old self reappearing at his declaration. "I know you are one of the few our age who know of my constant companion" Naruto says. Hinata nods and says, "Y-y-yes I h-heard m-my f-father t-talking about y-you one day".

"I don't think of the Kyuubi as a burden … anymore, but since the day I was born the council including the clan heads have been trying to have me killed or under their thumb. Your father and clan are prominent among them. Where some clans calmed down and saw the truth of the situation … others including your father have continued to persecute me. They have gone so far as to accuse, charge, and convict me of stuff I didn't do in the hopes of getting me executed" Naruto rants. Hinata gasps at that information, but other wise stays silent head down thinking over what he's said. "Now if that were all it was I would simply hate your father. Thanks to Kyuubi I can separate the man from his actions or the actions of another. I hate your clan as a whole, because they have been apart of the 'fox' hunts and abuse I've suffered even the branch members who you would think would know about suffering behind a seal, but not you who has never done as much as raise your voice even when I've done something wrong" Naruto continues.

"I-I I am sorry for the abuse you suffered at the hands of my f-f-family …" Hinata began to apologize, but was stopped. "Stop Hinata. It's a nice gesture, but it is not your place to apologize for the sins of others. You have done nothing I need to forgive". Naruto tells her. "Then w-why c-can't we be t-t-together?" Hinata asks looking into his eyes. "Because Hinata, I made an agreement with the Daimiyo, Hokage, and Council that they get my services for 3 years and then I get to leave" Naruto informs her. "WHAT!" Hinata yells surprising Naruto who's never heard her be that loud about anything. "Y-you can't. W-wh-what about me! I love you Naruto-kun!" Hinata declared louder than Naruto ever heard her speak. "Thank you Hinata, that means a lot to me, but I have to go. I hate the leaf village, I have a strong dislike for my stupid father and his self-sacrificing ways, and I hate the people of the leaf minus a mere handful that don't deserve my hatred of them. I have to go Hinata before that hate turns me into the very monster they tried so hard to make me. In 3 years I will turn my back on the leaf never to return and I could never ask you to leave your family for me, because I know that despite everything they've done to you and how they make you feel you still love and cherish them" Naruto tells her.

Hinata just crumpled into him and cried knowing he spoke the truth. Naruto tried to comfort her the best he could, but never receiving such comfort himself (that he remembers) he could only hold her which was enough for Hinata who hadn't even received that since her mother died. A few minutes later Hinata looked up at Naruto with tear filled eyes and asked, "P-pl-please N-N-Naruto-kun d-don't leave me?" Naruto looked at the girl in his arms and sincerely wished things were different, but they weren't. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I don't know what I did to deserve such love from a beautiful and kind person like you, but I have to leave. I can't love you like you deserve to be loved, because it will only hurt you more in the end. I'm sorry Hinata, but I promise I will always be your friend even if I'm a million miles away and do my best to help you while I'm here. Besides, I bet you'll find a great guy who will love you with all of his heart one day and you won't even remember me." Naruto says with a smile. Hinata wipes her tears away and just presses further into his chest. "Your wrong Naruto-kun you'll always be the only man for me, but I understand and promise to be a good friend that you can trust" Hinata says softly. Naruto gives her a bright smile that makes Hinata melt and want to stay in his arms forever, but such bliss wasn't meant to be. Their teams were probably already searching for them so they needed to get back.

***Secret base some where in Wave Country***

"What do you mean you haven't killed the bridge builder yet!" A squat, but well dressed man yelled. "Just what I said Gato, the man is still alive and headed this way" Said a very tall dark haired man that had his face wrapped in bandages and a sword almost as long as he was tall strapped to his back. "What are you going to do to rectify this situation?" Gato asked angrily. "There's nothing I can do for now" The tall bandaged man replies. "What! Why!" The little man shouted. "The reason is simple. You waited too late to hire me and my group" The man responds. "Look here Zabuza I paid you a lot of money to get this done and I expect results" Gato sneers. "And you'll get them, but thanks to your haggling over the price … the old man was able to make it to the leaf village where he hired ninja protection. Now normally this wouldn't be too much of an issue especially since you said the bridge builder probably only had enough money to hire a team of gennin and their jounin sensei. However, Tazuna must have got one hell of a discount as my subordinates counted five teams and six jonin among them. I'm good, but even using all of your little henchmen I would still need to call in a few favors to get the job done, which means I need more cash and time" Zabuza says firmly.

"Unacceptable, I've paid you and I expect you to do what I paid you for" Gato says angrily. "Look if money is so important to you then why not wait until after they finish the bridge? The leaf-nin will go home then I sneak in take out the old man and we blow up the bridge. This way you get what you want, I get what I want, and more importantly my team survives to see another pay day" Zabuza replies questioningly. "Look you just leave the thinking to your betters 'Demon of the Mist', because you obviously don't understand the situation and why this needs to be done now not after the bridge is built. If that were the case I wouldn't have wasted my money and sent my thugs to do it" Gato says condescendingly with air quotes as he says demon of the mist. "Then make me understand little man" Zabuza says losing his patience with the portly man.

Gato is close to tearing his hair out in frustration, but decides to oblige the much taller missing-nin. "I have spent a lot of time and money destroying the spirit and mind of these people until they were nothing but whimpering dogs who won't challenge my authority on anything. They were so close to breaking before that old bridge builder gave them hope with his silly idea of reconnecting with the mainland to circumvent me. If Tazuna dies before his bridge can be built then all hope dies with him, but if the bridge is finished even if Tazuna dies and the bridge is destroyed they'll still have hope that they can do it again. Hope that will lead to them defying me again and setting back my plans to conquer Wave country before I move onto to other countries ripe for the picking. So you see I can't afford for them to grow a back bone and I can't afford for Tazuna to finish this bridge" Gato says finishing his lecture.

Zabuza for his part just nodded at the little man and rubbed his chin for a moment. "Okay I understand why this is so important to you, but that doesn't change the fact there are 21 ninja headed this way and that 'hope' you want to crush will only grow if me and my team get our asses killed in some half assed attempt at an assignation. Trust me I've already had it happen to me once" Zabuza says glaring at the little man. "FINE!" Gato shouts. "Get who ever you need to finish this and I'll pay the cost, but hear me Zabuza if that bridge is finished before the bridge builder is dead then our deal is off and you'll have to deal with your help on your own" Gato says trying to stare a hole through the man. Zabuza nods and disappears in a puff of smoke as the little man scurries out of the building cursing with his lackeys in toe. 'Mark my words Zabuza … you will regret this' Gato thought. Unbeknownst to the two a puff of smoke went off in the warehouse they met at signaling our hero to their plans.

***At the Campsite***

Naruto and Hinata arrived back at the campsite just in time for dinner as Hinata joined Naruto's team and ate a clone prepared meal of steak, flavored rice, and melonpan. In her mind this was their first date as she just wasn't prepared to let go despite what she told Naruto. Naruto was in the middle of cleaning up when his two clones from earlier dispelled informing him of everything they learned. He quickly went to Yugao who was in her tent reading and told her what his clones found out. Yugao quickly gathered the other jounin and let them know before gathering the genin to explain what was going on. She had Naruto tell them what his clones over heard. As soon as he was finished there were a million questions.

"How did the dobe happen to hear this when he was with us the whole time?" Sasuke questioned. "My clones are shadow clones, which work well for gathering intelligence as the user learns what the clones learn when they dispel. When we started this trip I had five of them surround us as they moved through the trees looking out for any danger. They came across two shady looking men about five miles away from Konoha who were setting a trap of some kind. However, when the men saw how many of us there were they canceled the rather weak looking genjutsu covered trap and observed us until we got close to the river. At that point they walked across the river to Nami no Kuni where they met up with their leader a man named Zabuza and another person who may or may not be a missing-nin who later met up with Gato who I assume is their employer" Naruto says laying the whole thing out.

"How did you know it was a trap that used genjutsu?" Kurenai asked. "They made it look like a big puddle was in the middle of the road" Naruto answered. 'A puddle in the dry spell we've had. If I ever meet the two idiots who tarnished the good name of genjutsu I'll castrate them' Kurenai thought with an evil smirk that made Naruto a little nervous. He didn't have time to think about it though as another question was fired at him from Asuma this time. "You said they water walked to Wave? How did your clones follow them then?" Asuma questioned. "When I created that clone while we were walking it took over following the two men who I assume were chuunin level missing-nin with another clone that was already following them. One henged into a fish and followed them by swimming across and the other waited until they crossed and got into the trees before he water walked and then caught up with them soon after" Naruto explained. "Wait you know how to water walk?" Kakashi questioned in disbelief while glaring at Yugao for teaching the demon something he hadn't taught Sasuke. "Learned it years ago, but that's getting off point" Naruto replies.

"Wait you learned water walking years ago? That would mean you learned it while you were still in the academy" Shikamaru questioned. Sasuke was glaring red hot daggers at the blonde. 'What else has the dobe hidden from me? First it was those swords, then he became really fast and strong, and now there are all these techniques he claims to have known for awhile. I need to find out what else he's hiding' Sasuke thought. Naruto just looked at Shika and smirked. "I wasn't the only one hiding their skills in the academy was I Nara-san?" Naruto questioned the lazy genious who muttered "troublesome" and feigned ignorance. Just as Sasuke was about to interrogate Naruto Yugao decided to ask something, "Naruto what did this Zabuza look like?" She asked. "Let's see he was about 6 feet 4inches tall, had bandages covering most of his face, and had a huge sword that was about as long as he was tall strapped to his back" Naruto answered. The jounin gave each other a knowing look.

"Naruto the man you just described is Zabuza Momochi former Seven Swordsman of the Mist and an A rank missing-nin" Yugao informs him and the other genin. The others were shocked into silence though some for different reasons. 'Finally I'll have a true test of my abilities' Thought one delusional revenge obsessed boy. 'I'll be fine Sasuke-kun will save us' Thought another delusional emo boy obsessed pink haired fan girl. 'I'll have to hurry and teach Sasuke more jutsu' Thought a mask wearing porn addicted silver haired jounin. 'This is my chance to show who's the real alpha dog around here' Thought a mangy, smelly, girl obsessed dog boy while his ninken wished he had listened to his brothers and sisters and hid when his master was picking his partner. 'This mission just got a lot toughter' Thought everybody else.

"So what else did you hear Naruto-kun" Asked Yugao receiving a small glare from Hinata who didn't want anyone to call her Naruto-kun Naruto-kun. "That our numbers have made Zabuza change plans and is now waiting for extra help to arrive though Gato made it known he wouldn't get paid if he didn't get the job done before the bridge was finished and not after" Naruto informs. 'That's good to know. That means Tazuna will be safe once he finishes his bridge' Yugao and the other jounin thought. "Actually I have an idea if you want to listen" Naruto says. Yugao nods for him to continue. "Well, after thinking over what I heard and my clones saw. It seems like Zabuza won't be able to bring enough help for him to challenge us if we can get the bridge up in a week or so. I would like to help speed up the construction with my shadow clones, which will give Tazuna more than enough workers to complete the bridge" Naruto says. Yugao thought it over and liked the idea then turned to Tazuna. "What do you think Tazuna-san?" Yugao asked. "I'd appreciate all the help I can get right now. Gato's tactics have made it hard to find decent help and caused some of them to run off. Do you really think you can handle it boy? It's hard work" Tazuna says. Naruto just smiles and gives the man a nod.

"You mentioned that Zabuza said something about thugs Gato has?" Asuma asked Naruto who nodded. "Then we need to deal with them first. If we can at the very least reduce the number of men he has he'll panick and force Zabuza's hand before he's ready while also reducing any additional threat we may face" Asuma explains. "I like that as knowing how Gato operates he'd probably wait until right after we fought Zabuza's group and have his thugs take us on when we're tired and low on chakra" Yugao says getting nods from the other jonin. "Well, it's pretty late and we need to be in Wave early tomorrow so get some rest. Naruto please create some clones to establish a perimeter around the camp and a few more to rove around the area" Yugao says. Naruto does as asked after dispelling the clones he created earlier and then everyone heads off to sleep.

***Next Day Wave Country***

The group was up with the first rays of sunlight and at the rendezvous point where they would meet with Tazuna's contact a couple of hours later. Unfortunately they ran across another problem. "Look I'm sorry Tazuna, but I can only risk taking you across once. Those who can't fit on the boat will have to find another way across and I can only take four or five of you across" The boatman tells them. "That is a problem" Yugao says. "The way I see it there is the flashy way of solving this issue in which way may not even need the boat and then there is the simpler, but possibly dangerous way" Naruto says to Yugao. "Who asked you Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted her fists shaking. This was met with … nothing as everyone continued on like she wasn't there. "Well the flashy way is those of us that can summon do and we all go across on the summons. The real idea is 4 genin plus Tazuna get on the boat, while those of us who can water walk across carry those that aren't on the boat and can't water walk piggyback style" Naruto says.

The choice was obvious even if Naruto was right about their being a slight danger to it. "Okay, but who gets in the boat and who gets carried?" Yugao questions Naruto. "I'd say Kiba and Choji would ride with Tazuna if they can't water walk. Sorry Choji, but it would be hard to carry you all the way across a river the size of this one, and well Kiba stinks" Naruto says, which gets a nod from everyone. "Hey!" Kiba shouts. "I do not stink!" He yells out and everyone ignores him. Choji just nods in understanding although he doesn't like it either. "Okay that's two in the boat who else?" Yugao asks looking for volunteers, but receives none. "How about we determine this another way. How many of you know how to water walk?" She asks the genin. To the other jounin's surprise Team 11 raised their hands and unsurprisingly no one else did even though one more did know the technique. 'Maybe I should have raised my hands and impress Naruto-kun that way. No if I did then I might be forced to carry Ino or worse Sakura. This way maybe Naruto-kun carries me' Hinata thought gleefully.

The jounin talked amongst theirselves for a moment before a decision was reached. "Okay the following people get in the boat … Kiba & Akamaru, Choji, Shino, and Sakura" Kurenai says taking an authorative command once again. "What! Why I am being lumped with those losers?" Sakura shrieked. "Simple … You are annoying" All six jounin said decisively. Sakura shut up for once making everyone thankful that the girl seemed to finally get it. That being said Hinata got her wish as Naruto bent down in front of her and let her climb up on his back. Anko took Ami, Asuma took Ino, Kakashi of course took Sasuke, Yuudai took the kunoichi of team 4 as he had a slight crush on Choji's cousin Akamichi Emi, Hamaki took one of the boys on his team Kurama Osamu, Katsu was stuck with Shikamaru who grumbled 'troublesome' about being carried by a dude his age, and Naruto created a clone that tookUchiha Haru one of the few surviving Uchiha who's parents never developed the famed Uchiha kekkei genkai so no one thinks he will attain it and last member of team 4. The group silently crossed the water and reached land … a little too soon for a certain Hyuuga who was enjoying riding Naruto. She had dirty little fantasies about doing this when she could get him alone again as they crossed the river unknown to the blond though he wondered why his lower back felt a little damp, but crossed it off as having something to do with the mist.

The group made it to Tazuna's house without any conversation except for directions from Tazuna and no encounters with enemy shinobi. After greeting Tazuna's daughter Tsunami all the jonin and Naruto gathered in Tazuna's office with Tazuna and Tsunami to discuss living arrangements, while the genin went to the living room. "Tsunami-san how many teams could you accommodate here in your house?" Yuugao asks. Tazuna was a bit put out at not being asked, but understood as his daughter was the one who kept things running in their household. "I think we can house two teams sorry we can't do more, but I'm sure the town would be willing to reimburse you for the cost of your hotel stay once we get back on our feet" Tsunami replies hoping they won't leave. "That's fine Tsunami-san" Yuugao replies. It was about what she was expecting anyway.

"This is what we'll do. We'll all stay here with 3 teams sleeping in tents surrounding the house. My team will of course be one of the teams outside and take the back yard" Yugao starts. "My team has no problem with staying outside and will take the front" Kurenai said. "Team 4 will take the side facing the woods as both your teams should be able to cover the other side" Hamaki says. "Thanks Kurenai-chan and Hamaki-san. We'll rotate every two days so that everyone takes turns being inside with the client except for my team that will stay outside near the house. We know Zabuza is watching us so we can't afford to let our guard down. He could make a preemptive strike before his help even arrives. With that said Naruto I wanted you here so I could ask you to keep about 20 clones surrounding the house and forest. I only want them to stay out of sight and observe unless someone comes around wether they look like ninja or not and inform you then you inform us" Yugao says. Naruto nods and after being followed by Tazuna and Tsunami leaves to complete his tasks.

They waited for Naruto and their clients to leave and closed the door before they continued. "So what do we do about Gato?" Kakashi asked seriously. "First we rest for today, tomorrow morning we'll scout the town and surrounding area out, tomorrow evening we train the kids, and tomorrow night we strike at Gato" Yugao informs everyone. She waits until she receives nods from everyone. "Anko and Hamaki I have a mission for you" Yugao starts.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reading this newest installment of 'Work Release' I apologize for taking so long, but I have a few new ideas that I just couldn't wait to work on so I over extended myself. I decided finally to go on ahead and release this chapter early and start posting again. I won't say when my other stories will also be updated or those new ideas released, but I wanted you to know I'm working on it and will release them as soon as I feel they are ready. Anyway 'til next time :)

Oh and for those looking for a challenge you should take a look at the Challengers proile : .net/u/1425939/Challenger


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor does Kishimoto-san endorse my works. If he did the Naruto in this story would be really lame and stupid**.

**Chapter 13 - Wave Part 2 : Destruction and Angst  
**

Three days passed since the Konoha teams made it Tazuna's house. The citizens of Wave felt like it was a mini invasion of sorts as the teams moved all over the small town during the day. As inconspicuous as they tried to be … certain members stuck out like sore thumbs, mainly Ino and Sakura who didn't seem to own anything that didn't call attention to themselves. Still, the villagers were happy as Gato had backed off and left them alone after losing some of his thugs to the roving teams. Their spirits were starting to rise and all of them could feel an air of change or maybe renewal coming.

Meanwhile at Tazuna's the jonin were busy. "When do you think the little pig will strike back?" Anko asked. "I don't know, but if he does anything it will most likely involve Zabuza. Anko and Hamaki managed to destroy five of his warehouses and businesses before they had to come back, plus we got about 60 of his thugs and mercs when we destroyed that base on the north end of the island. Still, from the estimate Tazuna and his friends managed to get we're still looking at over two hundred of them" Yugao says. "Plus there is only one more camp that we could find with a good number of bandits. A few are spread out on the island(s) in small isolated camps. The rest congregate in his mansion on the East side of the island or in that whore house in the town that I've seen a lot of his goons coming in and out of at all times of the night" Hamaki adds.

"The problem is we can't move against the whore house without a high risk of civilian casualty. Then there is the problem that some of the girls in there are not in the best mental condition, which could make the rescue effort difficult especially if we're fighting at the time"Anko says thinking over some of the things she heard during her scouting. "What about his mansion?" Kakashi asks wanting to move on. "Look I agree we should focus there, but we're saving Gato for last and I want to get those women out of there now not in one or two weeks" Kurenai says firmly. "I agree with Nai-chan" Anko says. Kurenai grimaces at the nickname, but gives a nod of appreciation to Anko for the support. They all turn to look at Yugao as Asuma agreed with Kakashi and Hamaki was abstaining from voting against either side.

"This isn't worth an argument. You both are right, but as Kurenai said we're hitting Gato last or waiting for him to get desperate enough to come at us himself. In the mean time we have a target we can hit that will hurt Gato a lot and all we have to do is the right thing by saving some poor innocent women from a bleak fate" Yugao says. The guys all realized it was pointless and submitted, while Kurenai and Anko flashed a cheesy grin and the V sign for victory. "So how do we attack without them killing people before we can stop them?" Hamaki asks. "That job will be Anko's and Naruto's" Yugao says with a smirk. "What? What can a male genin do in an operation like this?" Kakashi asked truly interested. "Oh you'll see" Yugao says as she leaves the room.

*8:00 p.m. Outside Fish 'n Dips*

Naruto really didn't want to do this. He argued against this every way he could and he only agreed on the condition that he dressed himself … alone no help, and that his method of doing it is secret. Honestly Naruto didn't need nor want to let out this ability. Yugao had promised him she didn't tell them anything except what they already assumed about his ability. That it was just a stupid, childish, and sexist henge. The other genin were all kept away with training as he and Anko made their way to their destination with most of the jonin trailing them after leaving clones to watch out for the kids and clients. Half an hour later they were standing in front of the building. Naruto took a deep breath then walked into the gang hangout/strip joint/whore house Anko in front.

As Naruto walked in and shut the door behind them she looked over the place and had to fight hard to keep frowns from forming. It was large for a strip club … at least bigger than the ones she went into in Konoha. She guessed the walls were white, but with the dim colored lighting that flashed different colors around at least the area she was in it was hard to tell. She saw a large stage with a couple of girls mindlessly dancing to what she could best describe as noise. There was a bar all the way across the room with a man who looked to be about six foot three, bald, and over weight with a few visible tattoo's on him behind it. She could make out 5 ladies of different ages roaming the floor until one took a man and headed up a set of stairs. Naruto took note of the upstairs, but knew what they was looking for would be some place hidden.

Walking over to the bar in a manner he figured only someone like Anko could pull off he watched as the woman grabbed the bartender's attention … literally. Turning the man around to face her she grabbed his crotch and asked, "Is Gato here big boy? I heard he was looking for mercs who could get a job done no questions asked" She says giving a little extra squeeze to his equipment. "I-I dunno. G-Ga-to hasn't been here in weeks" He manages to get out. "Know where I can find him?" She asks leaning over the bar giving him a show that threatened to send him into a blood loss induced coma. "N-n-n-no, b-but i-if y-you wait here he might come in" He stutters having a hard time controlling himself. Anko nods giving the man a smile and a gentle pat before she lets him go and sits down.

Anko waves Naruto over and sits down on a bar stool next to the woman. "Bartender get me and my little sis a bottle of sake with two glasses" She said getting the man's attention again. He quickly grabs a bottle of cheap Sake and pours it into two large glasses. Anko notices him leering at the now female Naruto instead of her and secretly pouted. 'How could any man see this gorgeous body and not be all over it?' She questioned. She had to admit though the transformed Naru-chan was sickeningly cute. 'I still have to find a way to get him to forgive me' She thought catching another heated glance coming from the younger girl.

Naruto so far hated this mission. 'I'm so close to just saying fuck it and kill everybody in here' Naruto thought as he/she caught the bartender blatantly ogling what should look to him like a 12 year old girl. Catching another man who sat on the stool next to her getting a little to close while trying to look down the front of her dress Naruto had to wonder if maybe being called a demon wasn't a compliment. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Anko. "Hey, blondie-chan get your little ass moving" the special Jōnin calls out.

Naruto looks at the woman only to find she's back flirting with the bartender. 'Just do this mission and you'll never have to see her or this place again' Naruto reminded himself. Deciding not to stick around and catch the rest of whatever was going to happen Naruto asked where the bathroom was and went where the bartender pointed. Upon entering the bathroom, which was disgusting , Naruto took off his clothes and sealed them away in a scroll he pocketed, transformed into a spider, and crawled under the door then up the walls and down to the employee only area of the club a level below the club.

Naruto made it to the lower level surprisingly easy even if he was using the form of an inconspicuous spider to do it. They had no traps, or alarms, or even guards to protect the area. There were signs of what went on down there and several clothed captives, but no men to guard them. Seeing a door in a far corner with light shining underneath it Naruto moved towards it leaving the women for now as his objective was to incapacitate as many thugs as he could without alerting anyone and then call in the troops to handle the … darker aspects of the mission. Moving towards the door he notices it's heavier than the rest with a few minor seals on it, but he still made it underneath without detection.

Naruto had to stop and gather his breath to stop from puking. The smell was horrible as it stank of stale ejaculate, piss, and excrement. It was a large area possibly bigger than the upstairs itself with concrete floors and about twenty cement partitions giving the feeling of stalls in a barn. As Naruto moved across the walls he could see girls and women as young as 8 and as old as 50 chained up to the bed looking malnourished and in need of medical care some worse than had bowls or dishes like dogs with what looked like dog food and water in them seemingly untouched and a large bucket next to the bed in place of a toilet. Naruto guessed this is where Gato broke the girls, but figured this was probably just one of many places he did that at.

Naruto walked the entire length in his transformed state, which took awhile but didn't see any thugs just girls. Figuring he had been gone long enough Naruto created ten clones that looked like he normally did and had them start working on freeing the girls from their binds and then hide out until the raid started or one of the thugs decided to use one of the girls in which case the clone would knock him out if possible and if not dispose of him. Some of the girls he had some trouble with as the trauma they had endured so far made them scared of any male even one trying to help them, but he just created a few more clones to help and try to ease the situation before bolting back up the stairs then transforming back into spider form to crawl unnoticed under the door. Unfortunately Naruto missed a pair of green eyes that seemed to glow in the back of the room, but instead of interfering that person slowly followed Naruto up before leaving the club to report in to his leader.

Making it back up the stairs and into the bathroom Naruto quickly transformed back into his 12 year old girl form and dressed before heading back to where Anko was. Unfortunately just as Naruto came out of the bathroom Anko was going upstairs with some guy leaving him/her to sit alone at the bar with the creepy bartender that obviously had pedophilic tendencies. As Naruto sat he noticed the bartender once again eying him thou this time without Anko around the fat man decided to ogle his female transformations body with no attempt to hide it as he stood across from her.

Deciding to speak up Naruto asked, "umm ... bartender-san do you know where my onee-chan went?" The bartender sort of giggled sinisterly for a second hoping the young girl didn't notice. "Yeah she … went upstairs with a friend of mine. Don't worry she'll be fine and I'll look after you while she's gone" he replies. "Arigatou bartender-san" Naruto says. "No need for formalities ga-ru just call me Dai-kun or Daisuke-san if you must" the man says. "Okay Daisuke-san umm would it be possible for me to get a glass of gyokuro?" Naruto asked. "Sorry, but all I have is alcohol or water" The bartender says. "That's okay I'll just take a glass of water" Naruto replies with a smile.

The bartender smiled back and gave a nod, but when he turned around to fill the water his smile turned evil as he plotted to have his way with the girl while his friend took care of her sister. It was less than a minute later when the man came back with the glass of water which Naruto took gratefully. As he drank Naruto noticed there was a foreign substance in his drink. 'Hmm … I think I tasted something like this once when I went to a restraunt in Konoha some years back. Yeah that lady pretended to be nice and said I reminded her of her brother while she slipped me some kind of drug that made sleepy. To bad this guy doesn't know this kinda stuff won't work on me any more, but I think I'll play along and see what he's up to' Naruto thinks.

Drinking the rest quickly Naruto puts the glass down and then five minutes later fakes like he's starting to get drowsy. The bartender watches as Naruto starts to swoon then gets up from the stool mumbling something before staggering towards the bathroom and then falling on her face. After coming from around the bar and making sure she was still breathing the man called out to two patrons who had been watching the whole thing to help him. "I see you caught another Dai" said one of the men. "What can I say Kyo these little bitches wander in here thinking they can get something for free … well, nothing's free in this world and I'm just the man to teach them that" Daisuke replies grinning.

Naruto feels the men pick her up and place him over one of their shoulders as they seem to leave the bar area then head down. Figuring they would take him to where they broke the other women he continues to fake sleep. The men make it to the lower level opening the sealed off door as Daisuke has a special key. The clones seeing that someone is coming in shushed the women and had them pretend to still be chained. They were prepared to attack, but saw their creator and decided to stay hidden.

Naruto feels himself being put down and placed on the hard cold concrete and then footsteps as the men moved off a slight distance, but it made no difference as Naruto could easily hear them with his enhanced senses. "Kyo go upstairs and let the boys know of our guest here and have Michi bring the older one down here if he's done with her. Noburu find the others and let them know some fresh entertainment is available and to spread the word" Daisuke orders. Kyo started up the stairs, but Noburu decided to voice something. "Hey Daisuke, what will you be doing while we're getting the others?" Noburu asks causing Daisuke to grin widely. "Taking my turn of course. I did drug the little bitch and get her down here after all" he replies. Noburu mutters greedy bastard, but just nods and follows Kyo who stayed to hear the conversation.

Naruto waits until he hears the door open and shut behind the two low life's before opening his eyes to find the bartender leering at his transformations body as he's taking off his clothes not noticing his eyes were open. Naruto quickly jumps up and hits the man once in the throat then sends an open palm thrust to his nose sending it into his brain killing him before he could utter much of a sound. Naruto smiled and sent a quick thank you to Kyūbi for teaching him those moves.

Sealing the body away Naruto did a simple water jutsu to wash away the blood and then called to his clones to come out from hiding. He gave them orders, which was a little odd to them coming from their boss looking like a 12 year old girl. "Alright one of you use the dark teleportation technique to find Anko and let her know what's going on. Then seal the body of the man that took her upstairs away if necessary and henge to look like him while she plays like she's knocked out. Get in the bed and cover both of you up and when the man comes in play like you are with them and will bring her down when you are finished. I also need another one of you to use the dark teleportation technique to go outside and inform sensei of what's going on then dispel to let me know of anything she wants to tell me. The rest of you hide until the fun starts" Naruto orders getting nods as two of the clones step away from the group and do as ordered.

While the clones hid and waited to execute his orders Naruto used another bunshin jutsu and had that clone lay down. Naruto then weaved a genjutsu around the area the clone lay so that when the thugs came down they would see a naked and abused 12 year old girl that looked to be asleep. Stepping back Naruto appreciated his work then stripped and sealed the girl clothes he borrowed away. Then he once again used his transformation technique to look like the bartender then unsealing his body taking the clothes and putting them on then sealing the body back up thou he left the shirt open and used a Suiton jutsu to make himself look wet like he worked up a sweat.

After that Naruto waited until information poured into his head. The clone he sent to Anko created another clone, which dispelled letting him know everything was going as planned. He had to sigh thou at the images of how the clone found Anko and the remark she made flustering him. She was naked on top of the guy knocked out and when Naruto's clone appeared and instead of being shocked or wanting to know what technique that was he just used the woman decided to tease his clone by saying "Like what you see? Want to join us Naruto-kun?". Naruto could only scoff and mumble to himself at that woman's brazenness hoping this mission would end soon. Unfortunately his clones reaction was more in the line of nosebleed and being knocked out before dispelling causing Naruto to have to send another clone.

Naruto soon twinged again as more information came to him. It appeared the others liked his plan and decided to wait for the other thugs to arrive before acting. So the only thing Naruto had left to do was wait. It was only a minute later when the door opened again revealing Kyo and about ten men of varying ages. Naruto disguised as Daisuke moved to stall them. "I see that didn't take you much time Kyo" Naruto says. Kyo for his part looked at him with a bit of confusion in his eyes. "You know Danzo's forcing everyone to keep a low profile. Since those ninja's showed up he's been real jumpy and with so many of our men killed and his buildings destroyed everyone has stayed closer to the base" Kyo says eying his friend closely.

"I know that. I just thought I saw more men upstairs" Naruto lies. "There were a few more, but they said they liked where they were at and staid upstairs. Personally I said 'good less competition' if you know what I mean" Kyo says nudging his friend. Naruto nodded, "should we wait for Noburu?" Naruto asks hoping the man would say yes. "Nahh … besides you already got your turn and now I want mine before that teme shows up with a hundred men all wanting to take their turn" Kyo says undaunted looking over the body of the girl laying on the floor.

"That many huh?" Naruto says in an off-handed manner. "Yeah, maybe more Noburu told me he was headed to the base so I figure a bunch of them will want in on this. You know with those ninja around we haven't been able to snatch anything fresh all week and the ones Danzo keeps he keeps to himself" Kyo says. "Okay, but we should wait for Michi that way there will be two new sluts to bang" Naruto disguised as Daisuke says. Kyo and the men he bought thought about it and nodded, but quickly Kyo said "if he takes too long I'm taking my turn with the girl regardless". The men nodded also thinking the same. Some of the men turned and with nothing else to do started leering at the women already confined in the basement, but went no further as they didn't want to waste a load on already broken whores.

Naruto looked at each of them and wanted to kill them now, but he had time now and would wait hoping the other man would show up with his friends before these bastards grew impatient. Ten minutes later the men started advancing and Naruto was close to activating a technique to kill them all when the door opened up again. It was only the clone he had henge to look like the guy they called Michi. "Hey Michi done already?" one of the men called out. "Yeah and I need some help getting the slut down here" the clone called out. "What? She too heavy for you?" another of the thugs called out laughing.

"She's heavier than she looks alright" the clone sheepishly replied. Naruto decided to step up hoping this would buy him more time. "Fine … two of you go with him and we'll wait to start the fun" Naruto disguised as Daisuke said. There was an argument, but a few minutes' later two men and the clone left to bring Anko down. It was ten minutes later when the door opened. Naruto started to slowly gather chakra just incase it was Anko. It was better to get a few then risk a comrade's life by using a dangerous technique near them even if you hated them.

However, the fates seemed to smile on Naruto as instead of his clone and Anko it was Noburu with about fifty men trailing in the door behind him. Naruto had hoped for more, but he wasn't greedy. Stepping to the back as the crowd of men poured into the basement Naruto signaled what he wanted his clones to do as they got into position around the large gathering of men. "I thought you guys would be pulling a train on the girl by now" Noburu said. "We were waiting on Michi to bring his slut down, but I guess we waited long enough and can get started" the henged Naruto said getting agreements all around. "Who goes first?" one of the thugs that came with Noburu asked. "I've already had my turn so I'll leave that up to you guys" Naruto said and left the others to fight moving towards the stairs.

The fighting hadn't died down when Michi finally reappeared with a seemingly unconscious Anko and the two men who went with the clone to retrieve her. Just as they started to head down the stairs Naruto activated his trap quietly intoning "Bunshin Daibakuha – Clone Great Explosion". The men that were fighting stopped as the genjutsu fell apart and the clone started to glow before suddenly exploding tearing through the first ten men that surrounded the clone and injuring five more. The rest were mostly just stunned and had trouble hearing.

This was the cue the clones and Anko were waiting for. The clones dropped down from their positions on the ceiling and taking out a kunai began to stab the men farthest from the explosion in their backs and neck. Anko quickly joined in using her "Sen'eijashu – Hidden Shadow Snake Hands" to poison the two men holding her. The men quickly fell to their knees and cluthed their necks where the snakes bit. Anko didn't even wait to see if they died or not instantly running into the crowd of men and using two kunai she began cutting into them.

Naruto sat watching the melee creating a few more clones to help in the attack while he took off the dead man's clothes and put on his normal all black clothes and shoes then tied up his hair. Finished he watched as Anko and his clones ruthlessly cut down one man after another with no pause not even sparing so much as a look back to their victims. He had to admit the woman was good and deadly especially with that snake jutsu of hers. Naruto had other worries thou mostly if the explosion that shook the building a bit would alert anyone upstairs before they could finish and get the girls out.

Naruto decided to head on upstairs when there were all but 5 guys left and dismissed all of his current clones as the remaining ones were covered in blood. He created twenty new clones that would help the women and girls who were still pretending to be chained up out of there and back to their homes. Walking up the stairs Naruto freed the woman on the second level then continued up the stairs. He found everything was empty as it seemed like the explosion scared off the other thugs and the women with his clones long gone. Going upstairs Naruto found more women, but no men so he got the women together who were in better shape than those he found downstairs and herded them downstairs and out of the building.

Getting outside Naruto looked around for any more of the thugs and found the street wet and a few scorch marks on the ground. That was when the jōnin and his sensei leapt down from where they hid on adjacent rooftops. "Nice job Naruto where is Anko?" Yugao asked. "Finishing up … there were only a few left when I had the clones gather up the women and leave so she should be here any minute" Naruto says. Just as he finished saying that a blood stained Anko came waltzing out whistling a tune. "Hey blondie what happened to the dress? I thought it looked really cute on you" Anko teased. Naruto just growled at the woman before walking off back towards the house the male jōnin following.

"Was that really necessary Anko" Yugao chided her friend. "Yes, yes it was" Anko replied before turning a side eye towards her long time friend. "You think he'll forgive me?" Anko asked suddenly. "For the joke?" Yugao asked. "No for … you know" Anko replied softly. It suddenly dawned on Yugao what she was talking about. Naruto never talked about it, but Anko did as the guilty had been steadily dragging her down. To have any part in the abuse of someone who many thought could be her male twin, if you died his hair of course and changed the color of his eyes and made him older, really ate away at the woman. Aside from missions like this where she got to cut loose and spill some blood she was very subdued and it kinda freaked everyone who knew her out.

Yugao could only look at her friend and then down the path the blond went. "I don't know Anko …" she started as Anko looked down towards the ground. "but maybe when all this is over we can work on changing his mind" Yugao says lifting her friends spirit. Anko smiled appreciating her friends support and gave her a nod, but could only frown as she looked towards where the blond disappeared. Catching her friends eyes and knowing what she was thinking Yugao quickly moved next to her as Kurenai came up beside her.

"How about we do something fun?" Y**ū**gao says clasping her hand around Anko's shoulder. "Like what?" Anko asked. "Like maybe send a message to a certain fat tick draining this country dry" Yagao says. "And how do you suggest we do that?" Kurenai asked. Y**ū**gao didn't answer for a minute just looked at the building they cleared out littered with the bodies of Gato's thugs. "Do you have any tags left from your last mission Anko?" Yugao asked with a smile. Anko was about to question why, but then looked at where her friend was looking and started to laugh. Kurenai just looked on confused and asked, "What?" "I think I have a few" Anko answers with a grin on her face.

*11:13 p.m. – Tazuna's Backyard*

Naruto was in his tent relaxing while reading a scroll on a very strong elemental technique he wanted to learn when he felt a presence outside his tent. Opening up his tent Naruto found Team 7's sensei Kakashi Hatake and one of the 'demon' haters thou he wasn't sure if Hatake knew he knew. "What can I do for you Hatake-san?" Naruto asked the silver haired j**ō**nin.

"I came to ask if you wanted to train with me and my team tomorrow?" Hatake asked. "No thanks Hatake-san I have my own training, team training, and sparing with Uzuki-sensei" Naruto informs the man. "Are you sure? I can teach you many powerful techniques that I doubt Y**ū**gao -chan will know" Kakashi tries to bribe the teen. "No thanks Hatake, but I appreciate the offer" Naruto says as he begins to close his tent's opening.

"Wait, wait give me a minute" the silver haired man horriedly said. "Fine, but hurry I was in the middle of reading up on a technique I'm trying to learn" Naruto says dismissively. The tone wasn't lost on Kakashi and it infuriated him to say the least. 'How can this demon deny me anything after all he's taken from me. Still, if jutsu doesn't get him to do what I want maybe something else will …' Hatake thought.

Naruto meanwhile could sense the hate coming from the man, but kept quiet. "How about a spar?" Hatake asked. "Against you?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow at the man. "No, no of course not. You are just a genin it wouldn't be fair" Hatake said chuckling. Now this pissed Naruto off greatly, but he learned not just to control his chakra from Kyūbi but his emotions as well. "I meant Sasuke of course" Hatake said still chucking well until he heard laughter himself.

Naruto couldn't believe this teme thought he needed or wanted to spar against his protégé. It was just too funny and he had to laugh at the thought. Sasuke truly was the most talented of the other genin when they were in the academy. A fact the teme would make sure to rub in to any and everyone who would listen. However, since their graduation the rookie 9 as many would call them had changed in a number of ways. Most of the girls stopped their fan girlish ways, Hinata gained confidence in herself and was getting stronger everyday, and Ino and Ami had grown to love training and stopped their foolish diets.

There wasn't as much change among the guys if any and aside from him Naruto would admit Sasuke was still top dog among the male genin. However, if you add in the girls he had been overtaken by Hinata and Ami once both dealth with their issues and took the advice of several high level kunoichi. He could still beat Ino as in Naruto's opinion she still relied to much on her "Shintenshin no Jutsu – Mind Body Switch Technique", but she was learning more techniques and slowly breaking away from relying so heavily on her clan techniques thou she was still learning them from her dad and fellow clan members.

Naruto could only laugh at the lame offer, "Ha .. ha ..haha thanks for the laugh, but as foolish as you think me sparing you is I find it similarly foolish to place me against Sasuke. I know you saw what happened after our graduation and that was using barely a quarter of my raw physical abilities … now I could beat him with one hand. Right now ... your not much of a challenge either Hatake" Naruto taunts. Kakashi's eyes screwed shut in rage. This was it he'd had enough of the smart mouthing demon bastard.

"Big talk … genin. How about we see just how good you are with a little spar tomorrow. If you win I will personally write down all of the B & C level jutsu I know and let you choose 5 that I will write down and give you" Kakashi offers. Naruto was no fool; this offer was too great to pass up. He knew Kakashi's rep as the Copy Ninja … man of a thousand techniques. He wasn't much as a man or a ninja these days, but that transplanted eye of his had stored a ton of knowledge from his many years in service.

"Alright Hatake … I think your full of shit, but your rep speaks for itself. I'll even add that if you win I'll spar with Sasuke and help him train until the mission ends" Naruto says. Both nod in agreement as Hatake walks back to the house.

It was only a few minutes later when another presence was felt outside his tent, but this one was a much more welcomed one. "Hello Y**ū**gao-sensei, something I can do for you?" Naruto says with a smile. "Not real-l-y I just saw Hatake-teme leave towards the house and wondered what he wanted?" She asked. "Oh he wanted me to train with his team tomorrow" Naruto says nonchalantely. "How'd that go?" Y**ū**gao asked knowing his answer without asking. "Oh I rejected it, he challenged me to a spar against Sasuke, I laughed he mocked me, I mocked him & Sasuke, he challenged me, and I accepted" Naruto says all with a grin.

"What! Naruto you can't … not now when we have no idea when the enemy might attack in retaliation. Besides … despite what you may think, Hatake-teme was legendary among ANBU and is still a really strong adversary" Y**ū**gao warned. "I know sensei and I am aware of our situation, but if I do this I can end this once and for all … plus he offered up 5 jutsu of B & C level when I beat him" Naruto responds. Y**ū**gao sighed, "Fine … I doubt I could talk you out of it anyway" she says in resignation. Naruto smiles in response, but Y**ū**gao wasn't done yet.

"But … I will referee the match and when I say it's over it's over. Also no use of … that chakra, any of your elements aside from wind, no summons, and no jutsu above B level am I clear" she says in a tone that brokered no argument. "What? Why? That puts me at a disadvantage when he can use all his elements plus that sharingan of his" Naruto complains. "I will allow him to use his techniques, but to be fair and because I always hated the sharingan's copying ability I won't allow him to use it Naruto" Y**ū**gao said.

Naruto grumbled a bit, but nodded in acceptance. "At least I get to use my swords on him" Naruto thought with an evil grin. Y**ū**gao quickly put a stop to that. "I will only allow wooden weapons to be used" Y**ū**gao says turning Naruto's grin into a scowl. "Look Naruto I know you hate the guy and you have your reasons, but we're on a mission and he's still a valuable tool to use in the upcoming battle. I need to know you'll be professional enough to cast aside old grudges and not permantly injure or kill the man" She asked him. Naruto nodded, but was not happy as while he wouldn't kill anyone from Konoha for the next 3 years he had looked forward to seeing Kakashi's face as he ripped him apart. Though he would still be sure to impart as much pain as possible on the porn addict he just wouldn't cripple the teme.

***Next Day 1:15 p.m. Tazuna's Backyard***

At one all five teams and their sensei's gathered to watch the spar. The j**ō**nin except for Y**ū**gao were all of the opinion this would be over quickly with Kakashi the victor. The genin also shared that opinion save for a certain pale eyed girl and Naruto's teammates. Some hoped Kakashi would severly injure the blond for their own selfish reasons. Everyone looked out into the clearing making sure to stay a safe distance from the fight.

Naruto just stared at the copy nin as said loser casually read his porn pissing off all the women and Naruto. "Are you going to read porn that you've probably read a thousand times by now all day or are we going to get this over with?" Naruto asked the silver haired porn addict. Kakashi didn't even put his book down saying, "Hmm … you say something?" In a distant land a shout of 'Youth' was heard followed by a similar yet higher pitched shout. Y**ū**gao stepped in and called for the match to begin after reminding each fighter of their restrictions as she added another saying the fight was not to leave the backyard.

Meanwhile in the woods a certain missing-nin and his accomplice were watching with interest. "What do you think Haku?" the taller of the duo asked. "I think the blond one will win especially if that copy teme continues to underestimate him" Haku answered. "So you think the blond is the most dangerous of those leaf nin?" the tall man asked. "No, I think the purple haired woman is the leader and strongest, but I could be wrong. There is something about the blond that tells me he's even more dangerous" Haku analyzes and receives a grunt from the tall man.

Back to the fight Naruto and Kakashi simply stood in their positions for five minutes. Naruto knew the man was trying to bait him into making a mistake and wouldn't move first so he took the initiative. Moving faster than those gathered believed he could Naruto was quickly on the silver haired man as he swung a seemingly wild left hook. Kakashi dodged only to the blond use his moment to excecute a spin kick, which he blocked with difficulty. What he didn't see was Naruto make the hand signs for a jutsu as he quickly turned to face the Copy Cat Ninja and thrust his hands out hitting Kakashi with a "F**ū**ton: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough". Naruto merely watched as Kakashi sailed through the air and roughly fell on his backside unprepared for the attack and unable to land smoothly.

The gathered j**ō**nin and genin couldn't believe what they just saw. Most had heard the blond was stronger than he let on in the academy, but this was ridiculous. First, the elemental manipulation which so far only Sasuke proved capable of with his fire jutsu then how he used a simple combo to setup the use of the jutsu was simply amazing. Naruto didn't wait for Kakashi to get up quickly using the ram hand seal for another jutsu calling out, "F**ū**ton: Atsugai – Wind Release: Pressure Damage" as a tornado formed in front of his outstretched hands and gradually grew stronger and stronger until Naruto released hitting Kakashi full blast and causing the j**ō**nin to anchor themselves to the ground and protect their teams and Tsunami who wanted to see how ninja fight.

Naruto watched as Kakashi was picked up and slammed into a tree that was soon uprooted due to the pressure of the wind and Kakashi receiving cuts and large bruises. However, as soon as the tree crashed with Kakashi on top of it he went up in a poof of smoke and Naruto felt the ground shake a little as two pairs of hands reached up out of the ground latched onto his legs and pulled him underground. Kakashi soon revealed himself coming up out of the ground a few inches from where Naruto was and walked over to taunt him.

"I see you used a clone to substitute with before my jutsu hit you" Naruto says and Kakashi nods. "I suggest you give up Naruto. You can't beat me" Kakashi says cockily. On the sidelines the group watching were amazed especially by that last jutsu Naruto used which the j**ō**nin recognized as a B rank wind ninjutsu. "Funny I was thinking the same thing" Naruto says before the clone puffs into smoke leaving Kakashi to look into an empty hole.

Kakashi almost didn't hear him as Naruto came charging up from behind, but the former ANBU managed to spin and catch the foot heading for his spine. Pushing Naruto's leg aside Kakashi moved in to deliver a haymaker to Naruto's chin, but the boy was too quick as Naruto moved and hit Kakashi with a quick jab to his stomach. That didn't stop Kakashi from retaliating with punch to Naruto's stomach. What Kakashi didn't expect was for the Naruto he hit to to puff into smoke leaving him unbalanced as another Naruto came from behind and delivered an Axe kick to the top of his head only for a log to suddenly replace Kakashi as the force of Naruto's kick split it in two.

Naruto looked around and spotted the man leaning against another tree. Kakashi was trying to look cool, but inwardly he was frightened at how powerful the kid was. If he didn't know any better he might think the kid was better than him … nahh. He wasn't given more time to contemplate as a fist was heading straight for his head. Ducking underneath Kakashi tried to get some distance between him and the weilder of the fist, but the kid just moved with him and kept punching at his head, body, and tried to kick his knees once.

Naruto just kept up the offensive as Kakashi moved around and kept using the "Kawarimi no jutsu – Body Replacement Technique", but Naruto could sense where he was and was instantly on him. One thing Naruto knew about Kakashi was that he had relatively low stamina or at the very least no where near his level. Tiring Kakashi out would be a simple way to win, but Naruto never liked taking the easy way out.

Keeping Kakashi on the move Naruto drew in a deep breath and then blew out a stream of air, "Wind Release Stream" that impacted Kakashi right on his chest leaving him off balance. Naruto took the advantage and used a jutsu that made Asuma gasp cocking back his fist and gathering his wind chakra so it swirled around his fist he called out "F**ū**ton: Senp**ū**ken – Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist" as he landed a hard punch into the copy nin's stomach. If that was all he did it would hurt, but Kakashi would have shrugged the attack off. Instead he got the force of Naruto's punch which nocked the wind out of him and the wind which turned into a whirlwind that instantly engulfed him then drilled him through two trees and into unconsciousness.

Kurenai quickly ran to Kakashi's side and checked his pulse. "He's fine just some cuts, bruises, and he is unconscious" She calls out. Naruto no longer caring walked away heading towards his tent. He didn't get far before he was bombarded with a bunch of questions.

"How did you get those jutsus? Teach me" of course came from a self proclaimed avenger. Naruto just ignored him and looked at the rest enraging the last 'loyal' Uchiha who mentally ranted about blond bastards that didn't know their place. "Actually, I would like to know that as well. Where did you get those jutsu?" Asuma asked. "I guess your referring more to your jutsu 'F**ū**ton: Senp**ū**ken - Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist'" Naruto says getting a nod from the man. "Your father the Hokage decided as a … I guess you would say repayment for all the abuse I suffered until recently and as a reward for my help against Danzo and Mizuki the Hokage decided to let me learn some jutsu and that one and the others were a few I chose" Naruto says.

"Dobe I demand you give me those jutsus as only an elite like me should learn them and not some loser like you" Sasuke demands only to be ignored again. "Hey! Sasuke wants those jutsu so hand them over!" shouted his loyal lap bitch. She was ignored all the same making the two turn red with anger. "How did you get so strong so suddenly when you were so weak in the academy?" Ino asked not believing what she saw.

Naruto looked at her then the group that had grown quiet wanting the answer as well. "I only attended the academy 4 times … the first two days, the exam, and then when we received our team assignments" Naruto says stunning everyone. "What! That's impossible! We saw you there everyday!" She shouted with the others shaking their head in agreement. Naruto just sighed, "What you saw was the same clone technique I used against Kakashi. Kage Bunshin are not only solid, but they take at least half of a normal shinobi's chakra making it hard to tell the clone from the user. They also have the side benefit of the user gaining their memories and experience when they are dispelled. The down side is they are easily dispelled by a solid hit, which is why in the academy I declined all those spars and appeared to be weak. I spent every day training with someone who … took an interest in me and helped me train" Naruto replies.

"Who trained you? Answer me!" Sasuke demanded once again. Naruto looked at the boy with an even gaze. "Why should I answer you about anything?" Naruto asked. "Because I am an Uchiha and deserve it more than some low class orphan whose parents deserted him" Sasuke says angrily. That didn't last long however as Naruto punches the Uchiha right in the face with all of his strength knocking the boy to the ground. Sasuke groaned as he raised his hands to rub his cheek. It felt like a couple of teeth were broken by the fist that smashed into him.

However, Naruto wasn't done and quickly stomped on Sasuke's stomach then placed his foot on his neck and slowly increased the pressure. The others that were frozen first by the insult then how quickly Naruto had knocked the Uchiha to the ground unfroze and moved to stop the boy from killing the arrogant boy. Shikimaru quickly activated his "Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique" and captured Naruto using his shadow jutsu, but when he tried to make Naruto move nothing happened.

"What's going on? Why won't my jutsu work?" Shikimaru asked, but he got no answer. Ino tried to run up and hit Naruto with her improved speed, but soon founder herself sprawled out on the ground from Naruto hitting her before she could hit him. The same thing happened to Chōji, Kiba, and Ami. They couldn't throw kunai or shuriken at him for fear of hitting Sasuke so the rest stood back.

"Naruto stop this at once!" Kurenai shouted. Naruto didn't answer or even look at her so Asuma took a shot. "Genin stand down!" Asuma barked at Naruto who only laughed. "I think you forgot jōnin that I am only obligated to take orders from Y**ū**gao – sensei" Naruto says going back to applying pressure on the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke at this point was letting out high pitches squeals and sounds as he was once again reduced to clawing at Naruto's leg to get out from under him.

"Now listen to me you arrogant little prick. I have no love for my family, but that does not mean I will allow some insignificant little insect like you to denigrate them. I'm tired of your attitude. I thought you got the message last time, but here it is again. I am not a dobe, your punching bag, your shield, nor your friend. The only thing we have in common is our service to the village and in that vain I will work with you in a civil manner, but I do not like you and will never answer to your silly and petty demands. You are not my better and I could careless about your almighty dojoutsu that you haven't even attained yet. So next time think before you speak and remember that I can always end you … I just choose not to" Naruto said and then walked off leaving a stunned and agreeing crowd behind as he went off into the forest.

***With Zabuza & Haku**

"What do you think Haku?" the tall man asked. "I … don't know Zabuza-sama. It's clear he's very powerful, but Kakashi wasn't using his sharingan for some reason" Haku replied. "I saw that too, maybe they were holding back in case we attacked soon" Zabuza said rubbing his chin in thought.

A voice broke them from their thoughts. "Enjoy the show?" A voice from above them said. "Who's there … show yourself!" Zabuza shouted. "Now why should I do that? I suggest that you move along before I alert the others of your presence" The voice says. Zabuza and Haku didn't need to be told twice as they quickly sushined out of the area. Naruto stood on a tree watching as they fled and made new clones to follow them.

***9:00 p.m. – Tasuna's House dinning room**

Naruto was eating dinner with Tazuna, his family, and all of the Konoha teams and their sensei's. It was quiet so far as everyone save for Naruto and his team were thinking about what took place earlier and wanted to question the blond about what he did and said. The tension was palpable as Naruto and his team sat on one side of the dinner table across from Tazuna, his family, and Team 8 while the rest of the teams were situated around the room all occasionally looking or glaring at the blond teen as he ate.

Finally someone snapped. "Why? Why are you all here? There is no such things as heros and Gato will kill all of you. Why don't you all just leave and go back to your comfy homes and live your safe and priveldged lives where you don't even know the meaning of suffering like we do!" Inari shouts.

At this everyone looked at Naruto expecting him to explode, but Naruto just kept eating ignoring the little boy. Inari didn't like the fact that Naruto kept eating during his tirade since he was the main one he was aiming his comments at. Fed up with the blond Inari reached across the table picked Naruto's plate up and threw it to the ground.

However, this didn't get the response Inari was looking for. Naruto calmly looked at Tsunami and asked, "Would you mind if I had seconds Tsunami-san as I didn't seem to get my fill from the first serving of your delicious food". The others looked on shocked not believing the Naruto they knew would take Inari's tantrum so easily. Tsunami for her part was embarrassed at how her son acted and was impressed with the blond, but sadly replied "No, I'm sorry Naruto-kun that was all the food we had left".

Naruto nodded then reaching into a pocket on his vest where he hid his seals, he unsealed a previously prepared ham sandwich and started eating. Tsunami and her father looked on in shock wondering where the sandwich came from. The genin minus those on Naruto's team also made similar faces and the jōnin weren't doing much better wondering where the blond learned fūinjutsu. Inari was absolutely livid that Naruto didn't even acknowledge him or his pain and reached across to snatch the sandwich out of his hands.

That was a bad move as Naruto was always protective of his food due to … lack of availability of it and the many times he'd had it stolen from him as a kid. Naruto quickly smacked the kids hands hard creating a painful stinging sensation making the boy retract his hands and rub them as he glared at the blond. "Listen here brat … I grew up not knowing when my next meal would come, if it would be edible, if it would be poisoned or tampered with, if it would be stolen from me, or if I would enjoy it. To get by I would eat the bugs and rats that infested my apartment just to survive day to day" Naruto started.

To say the other genin were shocked by this revelation would be an understatement and a few thought it was mere lies. The jōnin however knew of the blonds suffering and looked down in shame showing those who cared to look that what he said was true. Only Kakashi had a look of indifference as he thought the demon deserved to live that way.

"I had to live in that condition from the time I was 4 when they kicked me out of the orphanage for good til the time I was 7 when I got smarter and started hunting and living in the forests. I had to watch as others lived that cushy life you are talking about as they looked down on me barely sparing a glance or if they did they took what little I had and beat me or worse. Yet here you are with a mother and grandfather to look after you in a nice house with warm meals provided to you and you call this suffering" Naruto says in a dark but calm voice.

"The pain of losing someone precious to you is great and I know you are suffering as the old drunk told us about Kaiza and what he meant to you. It as a pain I know all to well as I was forced to watch one of the few friends I ever had as a child tortured along side me and killed. I survived … unfortunately (he whispered thou a few heard him or were able to read his lips) … but I'm not crying or seeking revenge. Instead I'm doing something about it and soon my dream will come true" Naruto says.

This had an affect on almost everyone as even Inari was near tears at the blonds' story. Naruto decided to get up and leave not wanting to answer any questions, but was stopped by a gentle voice. "Naruto-kun, what is your dream?" Asked Hinata hoping to help him in any way possible and possibly fulfill her own dream. "That is simple …" Naruto said gaining everyones attention. "My dream is to be free of the chains that currently hold me down" Naruto says as he walks out the door.

***Later that night with Haku & Zabuza***

"Have you heard from all of them Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked. Zabuza just nodded prompting Haku to ask, "Are they all coming?" "No, two of the weakers ones declined as did Raiga unfortunately and a few more are dead from what I have been able to find out" Zabuza said wishing he could of said yes. "How many were you able to get?" Haku asked. "_Ch_ō_seki and Gantetsu of Iwa, Meizu and G_ō_zu_, Taro, Taichi, and Michi all said they will be here within the week" Zabuza says.

"What?, but Zabuza-sama you saw that boy and his group. None of those guys will be of any use. They'll just slow them down a little and get us all killed" Haku said surprising Zabuza as she never went against him. Haku though was shaken by what happened in the forest. For someone to sneak up on her without her sensing it was scary to her.

"I know that Haku, calm down. I could use Gato's men, but ever since that group got in town they've been killing them off left and right while destroying the little pigs businesses. Honestly, I'm not sure anything less than a reuionion of the 7 swordsmen will help in this situation and we both know that ain't happening" Zabuza says.

"Then what are we going to do?" Haku asked fearfully. "Honestly, I don't know. The midget wants us to move into his mansion and when the guys get here we'll go. At least then we'll be surrounded by his thugs giving us the numbers advantage. We just need to hold on until they arrive in a few days" Zabuza says as Haku nodded. Unbeknownst to them a near silent poof went off causing a certain blond miles away to smile.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reading this newest installment of 'Work Release'. The Wave Finale is coming up soon along with Naruto's first lady ... I'm sure you've probably guessed who that is by now. Anyway until next time ... read my other stories. I have a few new ideas that I just couldn't wait to work on so I over extended myself, but I'm proud to say one or two will be released within the next week along with one or maybe two challenge fics I've been working on. I haven't started on Choices or Puppeteer yet, but they're moving up the priority list so just hold on. Bye :)

Oh and for those looking for a challenge you should take a look at the Challengers proile : .net/u/1425939/Challenger


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and some of the jutsu that may seem original probably aren't *shrugs***

**Chapter 13 - Wave Finale  
**

*Two days later*

"Volture in position" a voice said into a hidden device. "Hawk in position" came another voice. "Owl in position" said yet another voice. "Eagle in position, Squad 11 in position" Y**ū**gao says into her mic. "Squad 8 in position" came Kurenai's voice over the device. "Squad 10 in position" Asuma said. "Squad 4 in position" Hamaki says. "Squad 7 in position" Anko said.

"Alright, everyone has thier orders wait for the signal and stay safe" Y**ū**gao says over the mic to everyone. The plan was quite simple. First, Squad 11 would go in and just start destroying things, then the jōnin would swoop in for the more tactical part, and last the other genin would stay outside and take out any bandits that got away.

Squad 11 went in first without Y**ū**gao who would follow with the jōnin. The 3 boys slowly walked up the road that led to the gate surrounding the large estate except for where the cliffs lay over looking the rocky shallows. As the boys got closer the guards in the two towers on both sides of the gate shined a light on them. Naruto quickly took care of this by throwing two kunai imbued with wind chakra hitting both lights at the same time. The guards were stunned as the two kunai flew through the spotlights and hit the two guards that were holding the lights killing them slowly as they bled out on the floor.

The guards broke out of their shock just as Naruto, Y**ū**dai, and Katsu threw five kunai's each that embedded themselves into the gate and bottom of the towers. The guards looked puzzled before laughing calling out "baka's, where were you aiming? We're up here". One of them however kept his eyes on the boys and watched as Naruto held up his right hand and his fingers started closing into fist from 5 to 4 to 3 to 2 to 1 and then he closed his fist.

**BOOM!**

***With the others***

The genin watched as Team 11's trio with precision hit their targets as discussed earlier. The resulting boom and following chaos also caught their eyes, while Anko pouted about not getting to join in and blow stuff up.

They watched as there was nothing but rubble, blood, and limbs remaining from where the gate stood just a few moments ago. The guards were crushed beneath the rubble of the towers, but managed to sound the alarm after which all of the thugs ran out to engage the trespassers doing exactly what Team 11 wanted them to.

***With Gat****ō**** ***

Gat**ō** had just dispatched his men to confront the enemy and was scared. He knew that if the explosion was the work of those ninjas protecting the bridge builder then his time was up if he stayed any longer. He quickly turned to find himself staring at the massive form of Zabuza and quickly yelled at the man.

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear that explosion? Get out there and do the job I hired you for!" the little man shouted. "Fuck you Gat**ō**. My crew and I are out of here before we die in your mess" Zabuza responded. Haku was happy that for once Zabuza didn't let money cloud his judgement and was already packed and ready to go. The demon brothers were right behind them as the group took off in hopes of not running into one of the Konoha teams.

Gat**ō** wanted to cry as everything was falling down around him. He was losing his empire and greatest dream second by second. "No, it can't end like this. It won't end like this" the short man repeated to himself. He thought over his options as any good businessman knew there were always options. He came to a quick conclusion knowing only had one shot so moving Gat**ō** got up and prepared for his uninvited guests.

***Outside***

Naruto, Yuudai, and Katsu quickly found themselves surrounded by over two hundred men holding whatever weapons they could find. "Give up and we'll make sure your death is as quick and painless as possible!" Shouted the supposed leader of the group.

The boys just looked at them then nodded to one another before jumping a ways apart making the circle of men move to avoid them. Naruto landed in front with Katsu and Yuudai a considerable distance behind him separate from one another forming a sort of triangle with the thugs divided up in places around them.

They each grinned as they gave a nod and then pulled a scroll from their pants pocket that was hidden in a seal Naruto put on their clothes shortly after their first C ranked mission. The thugs immediately took a step back and held their weapons in a more defensive position. A pulse of chakra from each squad 11 member and the scrolls were gone replaced by swords.

Katsu held dual katana one in each hand free of their sheaths. The one in his right hand had a red blade with a habaki made of pure onyx, a blood red moon design etched into the onyx colored tsuba with a dragon flying by it breathing fire on blackened earth, and the hilt was wrapped in red cloth. It held the ability to channel fire chakra and enchance katon based ninjutsu. The one in his left hand was standard issue with nothing really standing out about it except it seemed a little longer than the normal katana.

Yuudai held a buster sword with both hands as it was still a little heavy for him. The blade was made of a dark colored metal with brownish material centered in the middle a black dragon inscribed on it, and a dark brown leather covered handle. It only had two abilities one being to channel earth chakra and enchance doton based ninjutsu. The second involved the dragon inscribed on the brown metal in the middle.

Naruto held one sword in his right hand like it was nothing. The blade was pure white like it was carved from ivory, the habaki was pure gold, the tsuba was made of gold with clouds over an ocean adorned on it while a white dragon seemed to be flying towards the sun, and the tsuka was white with gold spiraling around it leading to the tsuba. It was a beautiful double edged great sword with a special power and Naruto was going to show just how powerful a weapon it was.

***With the others***

"What is that?" Sakura asked mesmerized by the beauty of Naruto's sword. No one answered her, because none of the gennin had a clue. They could all literally feel the power coming off of Naruto's sword and wondered where he got it. Sasuke couldn't believe this … this … dobe had such a powerful weapon and he didn't know about it. This would just add to the list of things he would take from the blond if he found the opportunity.

"Is that …" Hamaki started. "Yes, it is the 'Ten no Shiroi Hoshi – White Star of the Heavens' " Y**ū**gao answered. "What? How?" Hamaki asked. Before Y**ū**gao could answer though Kakashi butted in. "What's the big deal it just looks like some sword the little punk painted white" Kakashi says.

"The big deal as you put it is that that's a legendary sword said to be a weapon of the gods themselves" Hamaki said. "How would you know?" Kakashi asked refusing to believe the demon brat got his hands on such a powerful weapon. "I know because aside from Geko and Y**ū**gao-san I happen to be one of the best swordsmen in the village and a sword expert. I have only heard whispered legends about that sword that speak of it's power, but it supposedly can only be wielded by someone with a high affinity to the wind element. It would take someone like the Shodai Kazekage, someone who was rumored to have an affinity for wind equal to the Nidiame Hokage's water affinity, to wield it" Hamaki responds.

"Have you ever seen him use it?" Asuma asked Y**ū**gao. "Only once, and I got to say part of me wanted to take it from him and use it myself. He told me that it amplifies his already strong wind affinity and allows him to use a few jutsu he ordinarily would never be able to do" Y**ū**gao says. The others nodded also finding themselves feeling like Y**ū**gao did none more so than Hamaki.

*With Naruto*

Naruto started to channel his chakra into the sword causing it to glow giving off a white light bright enough to blind the thugs in front of him. "Kenjutsu: Chissoku Sasenasai – Sword Skill: Suffocation" Naruto called. The sword seemed to glow a little brighter if possible and then one by one the thugs nearest him begin to fall to their knees gasping for air.

The other thugs witnessing this jumped back immediately now very afraid of what these boys could do. Naruto just smiled as one the thugs bravely yelled at him … "monster!" "What did you do to them Monster!" A guy wielding an over sized hammer yelled at Naruto.

"Monster? You call me a monster?" Naruto questioned never letting up on his technique. A few more men dropped as it seemed like the air around them was thinning making it harder and harder to breath. "You and your master have been going around forcing the people of this poor country to give you everything and when they didn't you took it. Your group has stolen from these people, forced them into the streets, raped women and children, beaten and killed innocent people yet you have the nerve to call me a monster" Naruto said in barely restrained anger.

Suddenly 30 men dropped to their knees as it seemed to them like the air around them just vanished. "Let me show you one of my favorite jutsu, 'F**ū**ton: Kazeryuudan no Jutsu – Wind Release: Wind Dragon" Naruto says sending chakra into the sword in large amounts. Almost immediately the sword began to glow again and most of the thugs suddenly felt the air return to their lungs and shakily stood up. All but six of the 30 and the 5 before them survived the technique the boy used however Naruto was going to rectify that.

Slowly a dragon's snout, face, head, shoulders, wings, body, and then tail emerged from the sword. It gave a deafening roar as the wind around it and Naruto picked up pushing the circle of thugs and dead bodies back. It's tail thrashed against the ground sending a few of the men who were to close flying into the air and into the wall still surrounding the estate. If the blood smears from where their heads hit the wall were in any indication then they wouldn't be hearing from them again.

The thugs turned screaming and shouting as their buddies lay either dead or dying, but quickly snapped their heads back around almost breaking their necks as the dragon let loose a deafening roar and the wind picked up swirling around it's mouth. Opening it's mouth it blasted a damaging stream of high pressured wind on a group of the thugs leaving behind a shallow trench with dead bodies mangled and misaligned in it's wake.

Some of the thugs started to run, but were too late as the dragon unfurled it's wings and flew up into the sky then descended plowing into a grouping of 20 thugs. The resulting explosion threw a few high into the air and unable to recover hit the ground hard surviving, but with broken limbs taking them out of the fight. The rest however had limbs sliced off sometimes having their heads cut clean off by the explosive winds, but all died or were dying from the attack. Similar things happened to the other grouping of thugs as an earthern dragon and a black fire breathing dragon tore through their ranks.

As the jutsus tore into their ranks the 3 boys descended on the confused and terrified thugs. Katsu got the first kill as one of the thugs turned his back on him trying to shield himself from the fierce winds and chunks of earth acting like shrapnel resulting from the explosions. Naruto caught one of the few samurai among the group turned around stabbing him in the back as his sword pierced the man's heart and came out of his chest.

Yuudai joined in as he caught his thug offguard with a quick jab step and stabbing him in the stomach with his sword then pulling back and delivered 5 quick stabs each to a different vital area finishing with a strong stab to the neck leaving the thug to bleed out clutching at his neck.

The thugs seeing their brother's fall quickly regrouped and now went on the attack fighting for their lives. Each boy was surrounded as thugs started coming in two's and three's attacking from the front, side, and back thinking their numbers would help them. However, this was what Squad 11 was waiting for as all 3 mentally intoned 'Kage Bunshin' and 2 replicas of Yuudai suddenly appeared as they each took a side facing away from him covering his back and sides from attack.

Katsu like wise produced two taking the same formation protecting him. Naruto however produced 20 that quickly ran into the mob of thugs helping to pick off some of those crowding Yuudai and Katsu. Knowing it wouldn't be enough Naruto decided it was time to unleash his new and improved Kage Bunshin techniques. He smiled as he knew the first one would piss off a certain one eyed, silver haired bastard.

"Raiton Kage Bunshin – Lightning Release Shadow Clone" Naruto called and 20 blueish white glowing versions of Naruto poofed into existence sword in hand as they tore threw a section of Gat**ō**'s men. "Doton Kage Bunshin – Earth Release Shadow Clones" Naruto called out as the earth rose up and 20 muddy versions of Naruto went in another direction tearing through another group of thugs.

Naruto dropped to his knees as while Kage Bunshin wasn't draining for him making elemental infused versions was. The Doton ones had about a fourth of his speed, but they made up for that with the resilience as you had to completely destroy it to stop the clone before Naruto released the technique or kill him disrupting the technique. The Raiton version was much faster, but less stable. They made up for it by shocking the hell out of the person who dispelled them making them very dangerous for anyone that couldn't use mid or long range techniques. The results could go from slightly debilitating to lethal depending on how much chakra was used in the clone's creation.

However, these two were basically stolen techniques Naruto was using, but he had made one for each element he could use during his elemental training with Ky**ū**bi. The wind version was surprisingly easy, but the fire version took the longest. Deciding he could make one last group of 20 before he would endanger himself by making any more he called out "Katon Kage Bunshin – Fire Release Shadow Clone". These were just like the Lightning Release except an orangish red color and if you dispelled these they burnt if not incinerated anything near them and at their strongest made for violent explosions similar to a Diabukha Shadow Clone only with the added bonus of fires that consumed anything they touched.

Sweat dripped from Naruto's brow as he stood up and watched the carnage created by his clones as he looked in one direction and saw men lying on the ground violently convulsing where a few of the Lightning Shadows had been dispered. He looked in the other and thugs were pinned to the ground by mud covering their bodies and blood poured from holes where they had been stabbed. Where the Fire Shadows went nothing but pure destruction lay as the ground was burnt black and a few explosions could be heard as the earth shook slightly causing a few more explosions to go off.

Deciding he had spent enough time gawking at his handy work Naruto redrew his sword and took off in the direction opposite his clones to cut down more of Gat**ō**'s men. It was in this melee that the jōnin stepped in cutting down a few of Gato**ō**'s thugs helping the boys as they ran into the mansion to take out any straglers or cowards and anyone else they encountered while going through the rooms to secure the property and deal with Gat**ō** once and for all.

Sasuke wasn't happy to sit back and watch the dobe and his loser teammates (in his mind) get all the glory. He ran off much to the protest of the other genin that did not follow and jumped into the fray nearly getting stabbed in the gut before a Naruto clone rescued him by killing the thug. Sasuke grudgingly acknowledged the save with a grunt then quickly went through handseals horse, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger and unleashed a "Katon: G**ō**kaky**ū**no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" incinerating two thugs caught unaware as they were fighting a clone that unfortunately was also caught in the technique dispelling. The unfortunate part for Sasuke was that it was a Fire Shadow a fully powered one at that and it's dispelling caused a violent explosion that dispelled the clone that had saved him earlier that was a Lightning Shadow that shocked him into unconsciousness.

***Inside the Mansion***

Gat**ō** was trembling with fear. He could hear the sounds of the battle outside and the slight occasional shaking of the house didn't help quell his worries. He knew his men were being slaughtered and that rat Zabuza and his goons fled leaving him defensless. He still had a chance though, but was broken from his thoughts when the door to the room he was hiding in was smashed in and thrown through the window on the opposite wall. Gat**ō** thought about jumping through it for a moment, but decided that wouldn't work.

The short man watched as a main with black hair in a somewhat spiky fashion, dark eyes, slightly tanned skin, and dark blue shinobi gear came in the room and stared at him. "He's in here" he heard the man say and wondered who he was talking to. Then a group of people came in sporting what he recognized to be a Konoha headband.

"So what can I do for a bunch of Konoha ninja? Perhaps you're here to enlist in my forces instead of that pathetic old mans army? I can give you money more than you would ever see in your lifetime" Gat**ō** tried to bribe them.

If anything his words had the exact opposite reaction he hoped for as the Konoha nin showed visible signs of anger. "Stuff it midget! The only thing we are here to do is making you pay for all the rotten crap you've pulled here in Nami and elsewhere!" Anko yelled.

They expected Gat**ō **crying begging for another chance instead the little man was smirking as he pushed his chair back and stood up before addressing them. "Well, I'd hope you would see reason after all I'm not such a bad guy. I am only doing what was done to my home town and many other places, but if you won't see reason maybe this will change your attitude" Gat**ō** says and with that rips off his suit jacket, shirt, and undershirt exposing his bare torso. To the jōnin's surprise he was covered in explosive notes.

Kakashi voiced everyone's thoughts, "What that's it?" This however got a laugh as Gat**ō **put his left hand in his pants pocket and fished around for a second before bringing up a small remote. He pressed the button and the jōnin's heard some mechanical sounds as part of the wall to their right beside Gat**ō** pushed outwards and slid to the side revealing 10 girls between the ages of 8 and 16 each with a single explosive note placed on their foreheads there hands and feet bound behind them as they lay on their sides.

The jōnin were bristling with anger. "What the hell is this?" Anko shouted. "HaHaHa … what did you expect. I know you wouldn't care if I threatened to blow myself up and you could probably get away from the blast even if I did, but these sweet, innocent, cute little girls … well, I doubted you would feel the same about them" Gat**ō** said with a smirk as he stood close to the youngest of the girls touching her in a very inappropriate manner.

Gat**ō**'s plan was working as the jōnin backed up a bit unsure of what to do next. However, they didn't have to as the next second Gat**ō'****s**eyes grew wide and his pupils constricted then he fell over face first hitting the floor. There was a kunai sticking out the back of his head embedded to the pommel. Looking around they found the culprit sitting on the windowsill with a big smile on his whiskered face.

Instead of the happy congradulations he was expecting he was met with scowls and anger. "Gaki! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Anko shouted. "I think … I was saving those kids over there from being blown to Tentou" Naruto says as he stands up and moves across the room to remove the tags from the girl's faces. "That's not the point. You could have gotten us all blown to Makai with that little stunt" Anko says loudly.

"Hey how about instead of shouting at me for something that could have happened you help me free these girls and comb the estate for any more captives" Naruto says as he continues to free the girls from their bindings ignoring the jōnin. The jōnin quickly moved to free the rest of the girl's anger leaving them as they did. The rest of the night was spent cleaning up and going through the rooms looking for anything of value that they of course would give to the citizens of wave … some of it at least. The genin were tasked with body removal and more than a few lost their lunch before they even got started. So it was no surprise that everyone decided to call it a night when they were finished leaving the debriefing and what not for the morning.

***Tazuna's House Next Morning***

The dinning room was once again packed with Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, the jōnin, and Naruto sitting at the dining room table. The other genin were sitting around the room finding whatever space was available to sit. Tazuna was anxiously awaiting a report on what happened so he could share with the rest of the village especially those that had helped bring this moment about.

"Gat**ō** and his forces were … destroyed in last night's assault. The missing-nin he hired are unaccounted for, but I believe they fled shortly before or during the melee leaving Gat**ō **to his fate. We cleaned up the carnage and sealed away any documents, possessions, equity that we thought could be of interest to you and your people other wise leaving the place alone for you to decide what to do with it" Y**ū**gao reports and sees the old man smile widely believing their troubles are over along with his daughter. Inari struggled with the news not believing the little tyrant was defeated, but chose not to say anything when seeing how happy his mom and grandpa were.

The rest of the room reflected on the night concluding things had gone much easier than they expected. They would acknowledge in some cases begrudgingly that Team 11 was the reason. Some were impressed with the boys performance, some were indifferent believing they and their squad could have done just as well, while a minority (read Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba) believed the demon and his team should have died leaving the true heros to be recognized. They all had questions thou and decided now was the time.

Tazuna left immediately to tell everyone the good news, while Tsunami went into the kitchen to fix a hero's breakfast for everyone, and Inari left to think about everything leaving the Konoha shinobi alone. "Okay everyone … while the primary threat has been take care of I think we all agree relaxing our guard will be a big mistake. In saying that I think we can all use this time productively and get some good training in while also keeping an eye on the client and his family just to be safe. To that measure Naruto will create a Kage Bunshin that will accompany Tazuna to the bridge with a team. We will switch each day giving everyone an equal chance to improve themselves before we head back to Konoha when the bridge is finished" Y**ū**gao says.

"Does anyone have anything to add?" She asked. "Just that everyone should keep in touch and don't wander away without informing a jōnin" Hamaki says a bit worried at Zabuza and his follower's absence. The others nodded also wondering what happened to the nuke-nin.

"Actually I would like to know about those weapons and jutsu Y**ū**gao-sans team used" Asuma said surprising those who were sure it would be the emo and his handler to ask such a question. The two mentioned just smirked thinking they would get their answers without having to dirty their hands. They were quickly disappointed thou when Naruto answered, "That Asuma-san is a secret".

This got shouts of outrage especially from Sasuke, his handler, and his ever loyal fan-girl. "What baka! You can't do that! Sasuke needs that power more than you. I demand you give him that sword and anything else he wants!" the pink menance shouts. "Yeah dobe, hand over that sword. I bet your not even using it right" Sasuke says hands out in an expectant manner.

Naruto just looked at them before responding, "And on whose authority are you demanding things of me?" Naruto asked. The pink wonder went to open her mouth and Naruto quickly stopped her by unleashing some killer intent on the girl. "I wouldn't open that damn mouth of yours again if I were you. I am really starting to lose my patience with the both of you spoiled brats. I only answer to two people in all of Konoha and you aren't either of them" Naruto says through clenched teeth.

"Look Naruto, I can see you don't like them but maybe you can see a way to help them. Afterall we are all Konoha ninja and brothers in arms helping each other get stronger to defend our village and country is what we do" Hamaki says hoping to avoid a big confrontation. The Uchiha smirked thinking he was going to get his way. Unfortunately his words had the exact opposite effect.

"Ha-Ha-ha-ha oh my god that is just priceless. Brothers in arms … help our village and country … hahaha" Naruto says laughing at them. This got different reactions his team hung their heads sadly as Y**ū**gao said the same thing and similar things through out their time together only to get the same reaction. It got to the point that she just stopped and realized it was a waste of her time. Naruto would never forgive the village and she had to admit if their positons were flipped she would have gone off the deepend or worse.

Katsu and Yuudai held no allegiance to Konoha and were angered beyond belief when they learned of their teammates past, but they had grown to really like the blond and see him as a really good friend and person. To that point they were thinking of sticking around in Konoha instead of heading back to the capitol when their time was up if Naruto decided to forgive and stay. That wasn't going to happen and they knew it … still they could hope.

Everybody else in the room, except for a likewise saddened Hinata, grew angry. Sakura immediately ran up shouting "NARUTO!" as she raised her fist to try and strike him. She didn't even get close as she swung Naruto grabbed her hand yanked it downwards then kneed her in the forehead. She went sailing back unconscious only to be caught by Kakashi who angrily growled at Naruto. The genin and jōnin, minus Hinata, from the other teams quickly stood and got into their stances as if prepared for battle.

"You have done it now Naruto, striking a fellow Konoha ninja outside of a spar is grounds for expulsion from the shinobi ranks and jail time" Kakashi says. His team immediately went to his side and got into their stances to protect their teammate. Naruto's reacted in the only way he knew how … by laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha ohh so many laughs this morning. You're a joke Hatake-teme, but tell me this … exactly what do you call what she was trying to do huh? I guess hitting a 'fellow' Konoha ninja is okay as long as it's me" Naruto says. This had the immediate reaction of the rest of the teams standing down feeling a bit ashamed.

"Naruto she didn't mean anything by it you could have just let her hit you and be done with it" Ino says trying to stand up for her friend. "Oh really … well maybe next time I'll kwarimi with you and let you take the hit" Naruto says. Ino shrinked in on herself as she had seen how Sakura hit Naruto and it was nothing like what happened during their spats over Sasuke. It hadn't happened since they joined the academy mostly because the boy always dodged when she tried, but before then Sakura took great pleasure in making the boy cry. She always wondered how the blond boy survived and why he kept coming back for more.

"I didn't think so" Naruto says seeing her reaction. "Look we are not 'comrades in arms' I am merely serving out the term of my contract. I am … more of a mercenary than anything and I am certaintly not any of your friends. My team, sensei, and Hinata are the only ones here who can say that. The rest of you are just people I have to work with" Naruto says as he sat back down in his chair calmly followed by his team.

"What? How can you say that I thought we were friends" Ch**ō**ji says. "Really now, well after I stood up for you that day against those bullies I thought so too so imagine my surprise when you ignored me the next time I saw you pretending as if I wasn't even there. I even went to your family's barbecque restraunt like you said I could only to be thrown out" Naruto says staring at Ch**ō**ji with a look that gave away nothing. "Naruto look … I … we … this is so troublesome" Shikimaru says trying to explain when he saw the look his big boned friend shot him after what Naruto said.

"Save it Nara-san, we aren't friends and I learned we never were and that's okay. I mean honestly I prefer being ignored to the other things that were done to me" Naruto says glaring at Anko as he said this, which didn't go unnoticed … not that he was trying to hide it or anything. "I think I'll take my leave now" Naruto says and without another word left the room and house.

"Can he do that?" Sakura asked as Kakashi placed her in a chair. "He can and there is nothing any of you can do about it" Yuudai says as he and Katsu went off to find their teammate. "This has all gone so wrong. This mission was to build bonds and encourage friendship and instead it's only done the opposite so far. Where did it all go wrong" Hamaki says as he was one of the few who knew the Hokage set this up specifically to get Naruto to want to be a part of Konoha. The reasoning was if he made friends with the many clan heirs and important ninja among this group then he would have ties that would at least make him think twice about leaving.

The last part of his statement was rhetorical as he immediately along with some others in the room glared at Team 7, minus Anko and Ami. Those three had been nothing but a bur in everyones side. Kakashi and Sasuke had been going around demanding to learn jutsu from anyone they thought would listen, but weren't willing to help anyone else in return. Sakura was as much an eyesore as an earsore as she kept going on and on about how great her Sasuke-kun was and how they were destined to be together. Everyone shared the same opinion of getting the mission over with as fast possible, home, and away from the majority of team 7.

*Tazuna's Backyard – later that day*

Naruto was standing on the sea that surrounded Tazanua's back yard and all of Nami as he was practicing his kenjutsu with a Suiton Kage Bunshin while other clones were working on a new Suiton ninjutsu he picked up while raiding the rooms of Gat**ō****'**s men. They both held standard issue katana's and were engaged in what might be considered a dance to others as they weren't trying to defeat one another just go through the motions of the different kata's that Naruto had learned and still trying to learn. Katsu and Yuudai were doing the same in other spots of the water.

There was one other thing to this scene that needed mentioning. All the Naruto's including the original were toppless and the surprisingly smooth unblemished tanned skin gave off a sheen as the sweat they had built up ran down his torso. In a tree near the coast line no one heard the silent 'eeps' and moans that were being emitted by a … near silent watcher.

Y**ū**gao was watching all this from the shore. She had something she wanted to speak to Naruto about, but was admittedly nervous about doing so. She knew that what she was about to bring up may cause a rift between her and Naruto, but she knew he would still respect her as his sensei even if he didn't like what she was about to say and do.

"Naruto could you come here for a moment!" Y**ū**gao shouted to the blond teen. Stopping what he was doing Naruto nodded toward his sensei then took back the sword from his clone and dispelled it. He calmly walked ashore and stood in front of his sensei. "What can I do for you sensei?" Naruto asked as the woman shifted slightly in front of him.

"I … need to ask something of you" she started. Naruto just listened intently waiting for her to say what she had to. "I just ask that you hear me out" she continues and Naruto nods. "I know it maybe difficult for you to do, but I ask that you find some way to forgive Anko" she paused expecting a loud shout of indignation of some kind. Instead Naruto just sat quietly waiting for her to finish thou if you looked deeply you could see embers burning in his eyes at the mention of that womans name.

After a few minutes Y**ū**gao continued a little confused as to why she wasn't on the receiving end of a tirade by the blond. "Ughh … she's a good person and knows that she wronged you. She only asks that your able to forgive her and let her plead her case for five minutes after which she will leave you alone forever if that is your wish" Y**ū**gao says and braced waiting for the verbal assault she knew was coming.

So it came with no small surprise when Naruto said, "okay". Everything seemed to quiet even the slight breeze stilled at his answer and Y**ū**gao had to blink a few times before asking "Okay?". "Okay" Naruto said again.

Y**ū**gao blinked then blinked again before a smile formed on her face. 'Maybe he's actually matured a little more than I thought' she thought. A few seconds later Anko slowly walked into the clearing until she stood beside her friend. "Thank you Y**ū**gao-chan … I'll take it from here" Anko said. Y**ū**gao nodded and walked away from the pair just enough to be out of view, but still able to view the proceedings.

Anko stood there shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as she tried to find the words to express her regret. The silence was broken by Naruto who didn't want to be in this … woman's presence any longer than needed. "What can I do for you Mitarashi-san?" Naruto asked calmly.

Anko just stood there for a minute trying to think of the best way to go about this. In the end she decided to just be her. "You can cann the Mitarashi-san crap and just call me Anko, everyone else does" She says in dismissive manner.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick with Mitarashi-san Mitarashi-san" Naruto says in response. Anko frowned at this. The gaki wasn't going to make it easy on her, but that was okay in her books as she liked a challenge.

"Fine then gaki, but know this sooner or later you will call me Anko the hottest, sexiest, most awesome Kunoichi there ever was" Anko said grinning wildly as she assumed what she calls her 'super awesome sexy pose'.

Naruto just looked at her and shook his head. "Not likely" Naruto said in a flat even tone. This made Anko pout at the genins dismissive attitude. "You know you like me gaki and that I'm the most awesome person ever" Anko said with an ear splitting grin.

Naruto just looked at her. "I hate you … the only reason I agreed to talk to you was because Y**ū**gao-sensei asked me to … thou I cannot forgive you like she also asked. That is beyond my current self … thou I believe if it wasn't for you I would have forgiven someone for nearly killing me and still proclaim them my best friend" Naruto says then pauses again. "I should probably thank you for that."

"Look gaki … Naruto, I'm sorry okay. I was desperate when I took that bastard councils offer. I didn't even get what they said they would give me. I've tried to make up for it by punishing those the Hokage would occasionally send to the IT department for harming you. I know it's not enough, but it's all I could do until now" Anko said as her tone steadily grew desperate during her speech. "I'll do anything you want … even … make you a man if you will just forgive me. I'll even be your wife if you want" Anko says just loud enough for him and only him to hear as she lowered her head.

"HaHaHaHaHa!" Naruto laughed so loud that Katsu, Yuudai, and everyone near including Y**ū**gao stopped what they were doing and walked close to the pair. Anko was growing angry and beginning to forget her guilt. "**What is so funny**" Anko said in a low dangerous voice.

"HaHa … What I find so funny … HaHa … is that you think I would ever want to touch you let alone marry you … HaHaHa" Naruto says doubling over in laughter. Naruto sincerely found this funny as he hated the bitch. She was the catalyst for his change and one of his worst days ever. He couldn't say ever, because … well because so many bad things happened to him that a mere betrayal would never top them. Still to gain his trust and then betray him like she did … that would never be forgiven or forgotten.

"ENOUGH!" Anko had truly had it and was fed up with this gaki mocking her. Her outburst got Naruto's attention quieting him thou he still giggled a bit. This also brought out the rest of the Konoha teams as they watched the spectle. A few were hoping Naruto would get himself killed by the enraged kunoichi thus taking care of two problems.

"You would be lucky to lick the dirt from my sandles gaki. Kami knows no one except that stuttering, weak, pathetic Hy**ū**ga would ever want you. I was just trying to apologize to you and how do you thank me by laughing at me and insulting me like your any better. You act like I tried to kill you or something all I did was …" Anko froze before she could finish her rant.

Naruto unleashed all of his Ki on the wo … no bitch before him. "You mock me saying I would be lucky to have you then mock the only person my age I consider a friend and one of maybe two girls from Konoha I would even consider as anything more than that. Then you have the nerve … **the nerve** to suggest you did nothing to earn my hate" Naruto says to the woman before continuing after a pause to calm himself.

"I am not some emo avenger nor do I care about getting some petty revenge. I have definitely had worse things happen to me and by much more important people than you. However, you did something that few before you managed to do. You got me to trust you to see you like family. I listened to your stories about your past and your troubles with the village. I quickly came to think of you like a sister … I even had a small crush on you thou at the time I didn't know that" Naruto says pausing again. The gathering crowd desperately wanted him to continue some so they could get answers, some because they simply wanted to know more about the blond, and others to tease and mock him with it.

"That day you spent with me as we enjoyed the festival was the single best day of my life and happiest moment ever. I thought I had finally found someone like me that knew my pain and would help me. Then when I was tired and trusting you with my life you went and handed me over to the 'good' citizens of the leaf. I bet you enjoyed watching as they stabbed, cut, and burned me. How about when they tried to draw and quarter me without the horses even attaching a rope to my … private areas? Did you enjoy that? Did you enjoy watching my suffering?" Naruto says as Anko could only cry shaking her head.

"You say you got back at the villagers and shinobi who abused me as some form of payback to me, but in reality you did all of that because they didn't give you what they promised to give you. If they had held up their end of the bargain I'm sure you would feel a little guilt, but you would have been happy and not cared in the least what happened to the 7 year old child you left for dead on some street" Naruto says coldly. Anko wanted to protest and defend herself, but couldn't find the words to.

"Then you come to me with the gall to think it's some priveldge being with you? Your name is the feature of more public bathrooms than all the local whores combined. It's not just Konoha, but all of Fire Country … for godsakes lady I bet your name even adornes the wall of some shithole in Iwagakure. I wouldn't touch you let alone fuck you if you were the last woman alive. You simply disgust me and I'll never forgive what you did to me. I listened to you now never bother me again unless we are both unfortunate enough to have to do a mission together again" Naruto says as he walked away.

As soon as he started to walk away Kurenai raced over to her friend to comfort her while glaring at Naruto. The rest of the teams went back to doing what they were doing before as few of them liked Anko and none thought what he said was inaccurate. Naruto's teammates and Hinata were processing what they heard adding to what they knew of the blond and went back to what they were doing. Hinata glaring at Anko for her comments about her and thinking she was worthy of her Naruto. Y**ū**gao was conflicted as on one hand she wanted to comfort her friend and berate Naruto for what he said and on the other she wanted to keep Naruto's trust and agreed with what he said, but still felt he shouldn't have said it. In the end she settled for speaking to him and would then go directly to where Kurenai and Anko were to try and help her friend.

"That was a bit too harsh don't you think Naruto?" Y**ū**gao said as the teen passed her. "Maybe, but then again maybe not if she didn't insult Hinata or make her lewd offer I would have tried to be more … civil with my rejection" Naruto responds. Y**ū**gao could only nod and moved to help Kurenai console Anko. Naruto went back to his spot on the river to get in more training.

***2 Days Later***

Naruto was out walking in the village alone. Tazuna and Team 8 were at the bridge, Team 10 was off somewhere supposedly training same with Team 4. Team 7 was becoming a major annoyance to Naruto. Anko just kept apologizing every time he saw her like it would change everything. Ami kept threatening him saying she would make him pay for how he was treating her sensei. Kakashi was just in general an ass, Sasuke kept trying to goad him into a fight, and Sakura kept screaming her insignificant banshee head off about him disrespecting the Uchiha.

All in all Naruto couldn't wait for this mission to end. He wished it was just his team sent on this mission so he could enjoy his time away from Konoha. Things were getting better in Konoha, but he still hated the majority of the village and being there just brought up bad memories. Then there were things he had to deal with like … his mother. He needed to resolve things with her one way or another and having this time away was allowing him to think on just how to do that.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed two people heading directly towards him. "Hello" one of them said. She was a couple of inches shorter than Naruto with skin the colour of some exotic beach a golden brown or maybe caramel colour, honey blonde hair, and light hazel coloured eyes. Her face was beautiful roundish in shape, with a cute nose, her bottom lips were lush while her upper lip was a little thin, and her smile flashed her pearly whites. She was maybe a year younger than him, but she had a nice body with clearly present curves.

Naruto looked to the other and his breath hitched as he saw an even more beautiful girl standing beside the other. Her hair was pure white like fresh snow, her eyes were grey with flecks of blue, skin as white as her hair. Her face mirrored her friends except her lips were pink while her friend's was a brown colour with the upper lip slightly darker than the bottom. Also like her friend she looked to be a little younger than him, but already had some nice curvature to her developing frame. She was also only a few inches shorter than him making them both about 5'4 in his estimation.

"H-H-Hi" Naruto stuttered a bit before regaining himself. "Ughh what can I do for you?" Naruto asked and smiled brightly at the two girls. Deep in the recesses of his mind Ky**ū**bi smirked as he could tell things were about to become … interesting with his vessel.

"You probably don't recognize us, but you saved us from Gat**ō****'**s mansion the other night and we wanted to thank you" the first girl said and the other nodded.

Naruto smiled at the two and replied, "That's alright you don't have to thank me. I might be from Konoha, but due to certain circumstances I had a hard life growing up. When I saw what Gat**ō **was doing here I couldn't let that continue. Besides I can't take all the credit there were plenty of other people there helping to get rid of that disgusting little tyrant. If you want you can come to Tazuna's place and thank everyone" Naruto says.

"No … thank them for us thou when you go back. I just saw you walking and remembered you were the one that stopped him from blowing us up with him and wanted to thank you" said the blonde.

"Well, like I said your welcome but it's not necessary. I was just doing what I felt was right" Naruto says with a smile. "So … what are you going to do now? Are you going home?" Naruto asked. Naruto noticed both girls fidgeted and seemed to become sad at his question. "I'm sorry that's not any of my business. Just forget that I asked" He said hurriedly.

"No … it's alright … it's just … we can't … go back home" the white haired girl said sadly. "My dad was the one who sold me to Gat**ō** about a year ago. I have no one or place to go back to" the blonde haired girl informed him.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you. I myself never knew my parents growing up, but I can't imagine the pain of being betrayed by one of them like that … thou I know something about being abondoned by one of them. Nothing like you were … I'm sorry I didn't get your name" Naruto said to the girls who nodded sadly.

"My name is Akari and I came from Kiri although my mom originated from Kumo. She was from the Yotsuki clan, but was captured while she was on a hands mission in Kiri . My dad was from Kiri and was a guard where my mom was kept. They fell in love and he helped her escape. They were very happy together until my mother died in childbirth with me. My father did his best, but we were poor and he couldn't find a job. He sold me to Gat**ō **a few months ago after he risked everything on a bet he lost and begged for forgivness as Gat**ō **and his men took me away " Akari said sadly.

"I see … but why are you telling me all of this?" Naruto asks. He thought both girls were beautiful especially the one with grey eyes who also had the voice of an angel, but he could tell they wanted something.

"Yes … umm … you see …" Akari started only for the white haired girl to interrupt her and blurt it out. "We want you to take us to Konoha" She states. Akari looked at her friend in exasperation as she wanted to build up to their request not just blurt it out.

"Why would you want to come to Konoha and why ask me of all people?" Naruto asked.

"During the purges before my village was destroyed my father would tell me about Konoha. He said it was a place that welcomed and accepted kekkei genkai. In fact our clan was planning to leave Kiri and ask for citizenship in Konoha before the Mizukage destroyed our compound and killed all the adults then sold me and the other girls my age to slavers. I guess Konoha became a becon of hope to me and I would tell Akari about it. The other girls have family are grouping together and will head back to Kiri, but for us there's nothing there except danger and painful memories" The grey eyed girl says.

Naruto thought about what she said and immediately understood. He imagined a lot of people felt that way about Konoha even if he didn't. Still, that didn't explain why they asked him and not one of the jōnin. "Okay, I get why you want to go to Konoha, but why ask me and not one of the jōnin?" Naruto asked.

As soon as he asked he noticed both girls blushed especially Akari whose darker skin almost turned completely red. "U-u-umm-m … yo-u s-see w-we kinda thought you were hot and …" Akari started only to stop midway.

Seeing her best friend and sister in all but blood freeze up the white haired girl decided to finish for her. "We want to be with you" She says.

Naruto was at a loss for words, but as both of them starred at him waiting a response he could only ask "Why?"

Both girls blinked then smiled. "The reason is, because we were curious about you. I mean after you saved us and were so nice to us that night we wanted to know more about you. We asked some of the other Konoha nin about you and most of them said nice things about you. Only some pink haired girl, a man wearing a mask and one visible eye with silver hair, an emoish kid, and some smelly guy with a really cute puppy had anything bad to say. We've also seen how you've helped out around the village and even gave your money to some of the orphaned kids and actually spent time playing with them. We just … think you are really great and would like to be your girlfriends" The white haired girl says and Akari nods in agreement.

Naruto couldn't believe it … they wanted him … both of them. "But wait … there are two of you? I can't date both you of you" Naruto says with a confused look on his face. The 'can I?" he kept to himself thou both girls easily picked up on the unvoiced question.

"Well … you see Gat**ō** was going to sell us to some disgusting man. This man already had six women though he never married any of them. The only part of that that didn't make us want to commit jisatsu (suicide) was that we would get to betogether even if it was with that **pig**" Akari says venomously at the last part.

"I knew from researching Kiri's past that before the civil war that's going on there now certain Ninja clans often practiced polygamy and or incest to keep their bloodlines active. Akari and I want to stay together with a man we could both like if not love and … then we saw you. You looked so cool and the way you saved us … when I saw your eyes I wanted to get closer to you and Akari says she feels the same way" The white haired girl says blushing the entire time.

"Okay … I think I understand and I find you both to be very attractive as well. This is just all a little sudden. Plus, I have this situation back in Konoha and I don't plan to be there for long. Plus I don't even know your name" Naruto says pointing at the white haired girl. He watched their reaction that morphed from happiness to sadness back to happy.

"That's okay … as long as your not going to Kiri we'll follow you anywhere and my name is Miyuki" The grey eyed girl says with a smile.

"Look it's not that simple there are a lot of things that make this a bad idea" Naruto says hoping they would give up.

"Well then tell us why it is and let us decide. If after hearing you out we still decide to go with you then you'll have to agree and take us with you" Akari says and Miyuki nods.

Naruto just sighs. 'This whole mission has just been so … so … troublesome' Naruto thinks. So he explains everything his mother, the council, the villagers, his childhood, and finally his living situation. Naruto had actually been living in the Four Leaf Inn with his teammates as his apartment building still wasn't inhabitable. It was close and he'd probably be done in another month or two, but with missions taking up most of his time and the cost of materials it just wasn't ready yet.

However, if he thought that dissuaded the girls he was sorely disappointed. Akari and Miyuki just smiled and said "We are still going with you and if you leave we'll leave". They left him no room for arguining when they turned away from him and started discussing all the things they needed to be ready to leave Nami. Naruto just sighed and gave up, but couldn't the little smile that crossed his lips. He wasn't superficial or anything, but he couldn't deny he found them both to be beautiful.

*Same time in Konoha (Hokage's Office)*

"Kushina, be reasonable here. Naruto should remain apart of the village and protect Konoha like Minato always wanted him to" Sarutobi was pleading with said red haired mother.

Since the genins left on their joint mission to Wave Sarutobi had been thinking of anything that could help turn Naruto back to his side. He couldn't let the boy leave and despite not agreeing with Danzo's methods or beliefs he knew Konoha wouldn't survive if they lost their jinch**ū**riki. The fear they inspired generally kept the smaller villages in line. Like wise even thou Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri had two jinch**ū**riki none of them could compare to a fully incontrol Ky**ū**bi jinch**ū**riki. Despite not knowing who it was or even if there was one the probability of one existing along with their myriad of kekkai genkai kept Konoha on top and feared.

It was with that thought he was currently asking Kushina for her help in the matter. He was sure with her help Naruto would forget this nonsense about leaving and become a strong ninja under his command. He would even go so far as to offer him his title and hat to keep him. The boy was powerful, but far from the level expected of a Hokage at the moment but in 3 years who knew how powerful he would become.

However, his plans seemed to have hit a snag. That snag was namely one Kushina Uzumaki who so far wasn't going along with what the old man's plans.

"Look … Sarutobi I can see what your doing here and I won't be apart of it. Naruto and I still haven't really talked as such my influence over him is zero. My only priority right now is in getting him to forgive me for abandoning him and honestly … I hope he leaves. After whats happened to him and how I was run off I just can't see staying in this village" Kushina says.

"Kushina be reasonable. I know I didn't help you or Naruto much, but I did the best I could …" Sarutobi started only to be interrupted.

"Did the best you could … please" Kushina states waving her hand dismissively. "You're the Hokage I hope you don't expect me to believe you didn't know what was going on. You knew and you sat on your ass twiddling your thumbs, because you believe it was … 'for the best of the village'. You know every time Minato used to say that it made me sick. I knew every time he said that to some one, and that someone was usually me, that they would have to sacrifice something they most likely couldn't get back all for the good of the village. Tell me Sarutobi what good is it to protect a village when you can't even protect your family and loved ones?" Kushina says.

"I know it may not seem fair to you Kushina, but could you really forsake thousands of people for a single individual?" Sarutobi asks seriously.

"I could if that one person was my family. I know Konoha has the 'will of fire', but in Whirpool we always believed family came before everything that without your family you are nothing. When I came to Konoha I left behind my family not for Konoha or Uzushio but to help my family survive what they knew was coming" Kushina says pausing for a moment as a sad look over came her. "Look how well that's turned out. I promised myself that my kids would never have to do that, and so far I've failed but no longer" Kushina says with conviction at the end.

The Sandiame just sighed. 'This is going no where fast' the old man thought. "Look Kushina despite what happened you and Naruto are a part of Konoha. I mean seriously where can he go that will provide him the safety and security Konoha can?" Hiruzen says.

"I don't know, but it will be his decision and I will follow him even to the frozen waste lands of Yuki no Kuni if it means he'll forgive me and let me be a part of his life. This is the end of our discussion Sandiame-san please don't call on me again" Kushina says as she gets up and walks out of the office.

Sarutobi could only sigh as he watched Kushina leave. He had no authority over her anymore as she had retired before giving birth to Naruto resigning her post. He actually resented her for that as he could sense she had only gotten stronger in her time away and was possibly stronger than him. As a citizen of Konoha he felt she should lend that strength to him and the village increasing their power and prestige, but she had so far spurned the old man stating Naruto was her top priority.

'I guess this means I have no choice, but to call on a favour' the old man thought. Signaling two of his hidden ANBU Sarutobi ordered, "Jackal get me Atsuko and Umiko Miyohara" Sarutobi ordered. The jackal masked ANBU nodded then bowed before sunshining away.

Ten minutes later the ANBU was back and after giving his leader a nod and jumped back and hid his presence to resume his original duty. The two young teens he called for stood waiting for the Sandiame to get to why he called for them.

Atsuko and Umiko were sisters who were apart of the class rookie 13 graduated with. However, like most of the others both of their teams failed at completing the task their potential sensei gave them. Instead of flunking out all together they were both given the choice to go into other services that the regular squads wouldn't have to go into. Namely they chose to be apart of the SIU or Seduction and Intelligence Unit. They really had little going on for themselves beyond their looks thanks primarily to the fact they had developed earlier than most of the girls in their class (I'm sure you can guess who out did them if not think big coat).

They both had dark chestnut brown hair, slim ovalish faces, 36B chest, slim waist, nice hips with heart shaped behinds, and lightly tanned skin. Where you could tell the difference is Atsuko had green eyes, while Umiko had chocolate colored eyes and at 5'2 was two inches taller than her sister. They were also orphans so they had some street and book smarts, but no one would confuse either for geniuses.

"Atsuko, Umiko I assume that you have completed your training?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asks the teens. Both girls held in the involountary shudder theyalmost gave. They knew what it would mean if they signed up for the Seduction Unit, but both were trying to put off the last step for as long as possible. It wasn't that they were prudes or anything of that sort, but they wanted their first time to be with someone they picked and not some mission.

"Not yet Sandiame-samma, there are still a few steps left before we are ready for field work" Umiko answers.

The Sandiame nodded. He knew the last step was usually the hardest for the girls that went down this path. Still, maybe this mission he wanted them to do would be a way to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. "I know that you say your not ready, but Madame Asutara assures me your two of her most promising girls and as such despite not completing your training I am in need of your services" Sarutobi tells them.

Both girls nodded for him to continue. They knew they had no real choice in the matter. If they were called upon it was their duty to answer no matter what was asked. They also knew he wasn't flattering them. In the wake of all the fan girls that just graduated many of them were fairly attractive, but most were neither smart enough or talented enough nor tough enough for a life as a shinobi of any trade. Almost all of them were civilians and just decided to go home and be good little girls transitioning to civilian school and trying to snag a husband.

For those that were orphans or from ninja families they finally got how stupid they had been in not taking their training seriously and chasing some boy that didn't even bat an eye lash at them. They left themselves with few choices, but the ones with ninja families had help and got placed as apprentices in other fields like code breakers or the courier service, etc. The orphans, like them, had nobody to get them such favours so they were stuck either restarting at the civilian school or become glorified whores in the SI unit. Neither choice was desirable and while they could have attempted civilian life , most of them didn't want to go back to the orphanages or stay in school for six more boring years.

Sarutobi handed them a scroll and then started up. "I need you to get close to the person in those files I just gave you. I think you will recognize him easily" The Sandiame says as he watches them open the scroll.

Both girls gasp. "Hokage-samma … Why would you want us to get close to him? I remember Naruto from class and he wasn't anything special and everyone seemed to hate him" Atsuko says.

"You are wrong young lady. Naruto … has a special power hidden inside of him. That power scares the villagers and even the ninja of this village, which is why he was treated the way he was for most of his life. I can't tell you any more than that, but let's just say his treatment has caused Naruto to turn away from me and the village no matter how hard we try to make amends. I fear we will lose him soon and that is something we can't afford" Sarutobi tells the girls.

"Okay … so you want us to seduce him so he'll stay in Konoha?" Umiko asks.

"Seduce, befriend, bribe, blackmail I don't care. I need you to help ensure he becomes attached to the village or at least some people in the village and wants to stay. This will be an extended mission that will last from now until two and a half years from now. You will be paid each month the equivalent of a B-ranked mission" Sarutobi says.

That was standard especially for extended missions. He could have made it higher ranked, but they guessed this was so it would fly under the radar. "When do we start?" Atsuko asked.

***A week later Wave***

The Konoha teams were finally heading back home. The bridge was completed a few days ago, but they stayed on a few days longer to ensure none of Gat**ō**'s men would suddenly show up to try and continue their tyranny. Thankfully for the citizens of Wave most of them had been caught in the raids on Gat**ō**'s businesses and camps by Anko, Hamaki, and the other j**ō**nin. The few that were left ran as far away from Wave as they could looking for a new gang to join up with.

Team 11 and the rest of the Konoha teams made it to the site of the bridge just after sunrise to find a surprise waiting for them. The citizens of Wave had come out to send them off with great cheer and fanfare. Naruto's cheeks gained a pink tinge as he noticed a number of the females wearing different coloured shirts with his face on them. Tazuna and his family stepped away from the cheering crowd and walked up to the ninja that protected them and saved their country.

"We the super citizens of Wave would like to thank all of you super ninja and Konoha for protecting us and helping a down and out village when we could only offer you so little. We would also like to give you this" Tazuna said as he held out a scroll to Y**ū**gao.

Taking the scroll Y**ū**gao took it and examining the contents found enough money to pay each squad for a B ranked mission, which was more than fair seeing as all the missing-nin left without one skirmish between them or the Konoha contingent. She immediately tried to give it back, but Tazuna refused.

"Keep it, that money comes from what we were able to gather from the accounts Gat**ō** had in Wave Countries bank. It's the only account left in the bank so he pretty much owned it as well, which is why he felt confindent in leaving most of his money there. His notes that you gave us indicated he wanted Wave to be his base in the Elemental Nations and with those notes we've managed to take over his accounts and much of his business" Tazuna says smiling.

The once poor country was now well off, but it would still take awhile before they were fully back on their feet.

Meanwhile, as Tazuna and the leaf j**ō**nin conversed Inari and his mother walked up to Naruto. "I didn't really get a chance to say this before, but I'm sorry about how I acted and I want to thank you for helping us" Inari said bashfully.

"It's okay kid. We all could use a bit of a reminder from time to time, even me. Just don't let it happen again okay" Naruto said with a grin that Inari quickly adopted.

"You bet Naruto nii-san!" Inari yelled smiling as he gave Naruto a quick hug and then ran back to where a few kids were calling to him.

"Thank you Naruto, for all you said to Inari. He really took it to heart and has finally become the son I always knew he could be" Tsunami said with a smile.

"Again it's not a big deal. Thou I'm glad you are not upset … I was probably a little too rough on the little guy" Naruto says returning her smile.

"It's okay. It was probably something he needed to hear for some time, but we were always too afraid of hurting him to do anything" Tsunami says waving off whatever concerns he had.

"Your welcome … but I think you should probably go rescue your son from the emo and his stalker" Naruto says pointing to where Inari was.

Sasuke was trying to get Inari to see how much cooler he was than the blonde dobe and that as an Uchiha he deserved to be worshipped like the Kami among men he was. Sakura his ever devoted follower agreed shaking her fists at the boy when he refused. Tsunami quickly took off to save her little boy from the two idiots.

It was at that point Miyuki and Akari showed up. Akari was wearing black pants, a black top with gold flower designs on it and a large sun on the back, with black sandals that had gold straps. Miyuki was wearing a white sundress with white lycra shorts underneath. The dress had a floral design as well, but Naruto noticed more than a few were orange or black or orange and black with white sandles. "Naruto-kun we're ready to go" Akari says.

Naruto nodded only to be stopped by one person he didn't want to hear from. "Who are these two Naruto?" questioned a certain Cyclops.

Naruto noticed the group had reformed and that everyones eye was on him and the girls. Both girls shrinked a little at all of the attention, but stood their ground. "This is Miyuki and Akari two of the girls that we rescued from Gat**ō. **They want to come back with us to Konoha and I have agreed to take them with us as … their escort" Naruto says hoping the matter would be dropped.

"Fine, but it will be up to you to make sure your little girlfriends can keep up as we won't be slowing down for them or you" Kakashi said with his face stuck in his little orange book.

"Hey! If she can keep up we can keep up" Akari defended them from the silver haired j**ō**nin as she pointed at Sakura.

Sakura would have retored, but everyone including her noticed she didn't say anything about being called Naruto's girlfriend.

'Could they really be his girlfriends?' Yuudai wondered.

'Damn Naruto's so lucky … if only they were twins' Katsu thought adopting a perverted grin as his mind wandered elsewhere.

'Great there goes Katsu. He's probably thinking about those twins that were staying at the hotel last month again' Y**ū**gao thought with a frown.

'I wonder what Sachi and Sachiko are doing now' Katsu thought as his visions of the two sisters began to get increasingly perverted a drop of blood was seen dripping from his nose.

Everyone else also wondered the same thing as Yuudai with the j**ō**nin (not Kakashi/Kurenai) wondering if this would help Naruto open up and maybe want to stay apart of Konoha. The gennin for the most part were stunned, but some had different thoughts.

'Hah … so the baka finally realized he isn't the man my Sasuke-kun is and will leave me alone now. (Sigh) I guess he can't help, but to want me as I'm the most beautiful girl here (even her 2nd personality didn't back her up on this … not she noticed). Hopefully now he'll leave me alone and stay with those ugly sluts' some short sighted, self absorbed, delusional pink haired girl thought.

'Hn … must kill Itachi, must avenge my clan' was the only thought an a certain emo's mind.

'Troublesome' came from a certain lazy gennin.

'Damnit first Hinata and now these two' Kiba thought and started ogling the two new arrivals. 'Damn they're hotter than Hinata … especially that white haired girl. Damn Naruto and him getting all the hot girls. What does that loser have that I don't? That's okay once I beat that loser down Hinata and those two bitches will realize who the real top dog is and beg to be with me' Kiba thought smiling at his genius.

Hinata was having completely different thoughts. 'Who do these sluts think they are getting close to my Naruto-kun' she thought angrily. Kurenai frowned as she could sense Hinata's thoughts and had become increasingly of the opinion that she should give up her crush on the boy as she didn't like him. The fact that he was using his 'savior' status to curropt two innocent young girls definitely made him a pervert in her books and perverts were meant to be killed not loved.

Kakashi didn't say anything else chosing to walk away and continue reading … rereading his icha icha. The girls swarmed the two new girls, except for Hinata who chose this time to get closer to her love. It was Ino who still had flashes of her fan girlish ways that got in the first question.

"So, which one of you is the baka's girlfirned?" Ino asked. She had no idea what either of these girls would see in Naruto. She would admit that he's good looking and strong, but as far as she knew he was always so silent and seemed to be full of anger. She didn't realize she pretty much described Sasuke without the emo. There was also the fact that at least one of them … the pale white haired girl was even better looking than she is which she grudgingly admitted.

"We … both … are" Miyuki said slowly. She was getting really nervous with the looks everyone was giving them especially that blue haired girl who she just realized was standing awfully close to Naruto-kun while glaring at her like she stole something important from her. Akari was feeling the exact same way as her BF.

"What! Is that possible? Why him?" Ino yelled causing most people to turn from whatever they were doing and look at her.

The girls didn't say anything just pointed at Naruto. Ino and the others turned only to be confronted with Naruto who was comforting a shaken Inari after he got away from the cluthes of Sasuke and Sakura. They saw Inari immediately brighten up and then start talking and playing with Naruto who did all of this with a smile.

For most of them this was eye opening as they had never seen Naruto be anything but that of a closed off cold bastard. They heard about how he was helping with the bridge and around Wave, but had put those off as rumors. When a gaggle of orphans came up and surrounded Naruto and Inari and started hugging the blonde saying tearful goodbyes they realized this was the real Naruto.

'Wow … this is Naruto. Why doesn't he act like this around us or in Konoha?' They asked themselves. A few after asking it immediately got it either having seen part or some of how he was treated or were involved in some of it.

Of course the brooder and his banshee stalker were only thinking of themselves and what they could do to accomplish their individual goals, which not surprisingly involved using or sacrificing a certain blonde. Kakashi and Kiba were like wise unaffected and thinking of their own goals and how to do away with a certain 'demon'. Others thought they should get to know and get closer to the blonde with the others apathetic to the site though they filed it away for future reference.

The villagers of Wave thou cheered even louder for their hero and smiled as the last of the kids walked off after hugging the blonde and Tazuna and Tsunami walked infront of Naruto.

"Well, gaki I guess this is it. Thanks for all of your super help with the bridge and everything. Take care of yourself" Tazuna says after shaking Naruto's hand and walked back towards the crowd.

"Come and visit us some time Naruto-kun. I'm sure Inari and your fan club would love it … not to mention so would I" Tsunami says and then quickly leans up a little to give Naruto a peck on the lips. This produced a few catcalls and glares directed at the single mother as she stepped back and stood beside her father blushing.

Naruto after getting over the kiss from the beautiful older woman looked down and found Inari crying cluthing onto his pants. "What's with the tears Inari?" Naruto asked feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"I-I'm n-not ccrying" Inari says as he turns away and tries to wipe away his tears.

Naruto just walked up behind the boy and placed a hand on his shoulders slowly turning him around. "It's okay to cry Inari … just remember to make them tears of happiness okay" Naruto says with a smile and gave the boy a thumbs up.

Inari returns the gesture and after another quick hug walks back beside his mom and grandfather. The group takes this time to leave with many thanks from the Wave villagers being called out.

The recovering town and it's citizens watched as their liberators and heroe's walked off into the distance. "So what are you going to name the bridge otousan?" Tsunami asked her father after the group was nearly out of eye sight.

"How about … Super Tazuna's Super Bridge!" the old man shouted with a huge smile as he made what in his mind was a super pose.

Everyone had the same thought at the same time and voiced it at the same time. **"NO!" **came a collective yell that the Konoha teams heard. They turned to see if anything was wrong, but found everyone and thing as they left it a few minutes ago so shrugged and continued on.

Naruto at this point created a clone that bent down in from of Miyuki who understood and climbed on his back carefully so as not to give anyone a free show. Naruto did the same for Akari and after securing her both Naruto's and Team 11 took off at speeds even the j**ō**nin couldn't follow if they tried, but saddled with their gennin they had to go at a more sedate pace especially since Sakura kept complaining about being tired and needing to rest every ten minutes. It's safe to say the other teams wouldn't reach Konoha for another day or two.

This was Team 11's plan as they wanted to make sure they reached Konoha safely before the other teams so that they could deliver their report first. They wanted to make sure that certain individuals … okay individual wouldn't be able to make up crap and cause them any trouble or take credit for things to glorify himself and the Uchiha. It was a bit of a risk, because the other teams could sign on with Kakashi's report and make their efforts a waste but Y**ū**gao assured them they could trust the other j**ō**nin sensei's to be professional enough to deliver accurate reports. It didn't make Naruto any less weary, but there was nothing he could do except hope his sensei was right.

Meanwhile, back at the bridge most of the people had walked away while the rest were still trying to think of a good name. It really wasn't all that long it's just most didn't care and only wanted to see their hero's off and get back to rebuilding their lives. Of course it was Inari who finally came up with the name and the others quickly agreed vetoing Tazuna who still wanted to call it 'Tazuna's Super Bridge'.

So it was in that vein the others left leaving the bridge builder, his daughter, and grandson to stare at their accomplishment.

"The Great Naruto Bridge huh?" Tazuna asked his family. Tsunami and Inari just nodded and smiled thinking of the blonde teen that did so much in such a short amount of time.

"I like it … but I still think it should at least be called 'The Super Naruto Bridge' … yeah that sounds much better" Tazuna says out lould to the shagrin of his daughter and grandson.

"Dad how many times do I have to tell you how lame you sound when say that word" Tsunami says admonishing her dad.

"Yeah sofu (grandfather), it sounds like Naruto is some weird comic book super hero or something" Inari says adding his thoughts.

"I don't know kiddo (kid), with all him and his team did and those jutsu thingies they used … I'm not sure that isn't far off from the truth" Tazuna says with a smile.

Both Tsunami and Inari looked at each other, then Tazuna, then off in the distance where they last saw Team 11. "Yeah your probably right, but the name stays the way it is" Tsunami says sternly to her father.

Tazuna just threw his hands up exaxperated at everyone downing his super ideas. "Fine, 'The Great Naruto Bridge' is what it will be called. They'll get to work on the plague and sign soon so it will be official" He says turning and walking towards their home. Inari and Tsunami quickly flashed a smile of victory before rushing to catch up with the old man.

Tazuna who noticed they were beside him decided to finally ask something he'd been dying to ask for the last twenty minutes.

"So Tsunami-chan … exactly what was with that kiss you planted on the gaki before he left?" Tazuna asked.

Tsunami of course instantly turned a bright red colour. Instead of answering she started to walk faster, and faster before sprinting away leaving Tazuna and Inari to gape at how fast the motherly woman ran away.

Inari was left gaping at how fast his mother ran away and wondered if he would ever be that fast not noticing the look Tazuna was giving him until it was too late. "You know Inari … from her reaction I think it's safe to say at some point in the near future you'll have a new daifu (father) and possibly nii-chan (brother) or nee-chan (sister) soon" Tazuna teases his magomusuko (grandson).

However, if he was expecting Inari to shout in disagreement or be embarrassed or angry he was very disappointed. Instead Inari turned his head to look behind him once more before facing forward placing his hands behind his head and adopting a big smile. "I think … that would be super grandpa" Inari says as the duo continue to walk home at a sedate pace one deciding to encourage his mother to go for it.

I want to thank everyone who read this chapter of Work Release. I hope there aren't too many mistakes, but it happens and I'm sure I'll hear about it. I know I promised this would come out sooner, but I'm a lazy good for nothing author so please forgive me.

I also want to apologize to those who are dissapointed at OC's before the first girls in the harem. To make it up to you I will allow the readers to decide how big the harem will get in this story and the next girl. Only stipulation is she can't be from Konoha, sorry but I'm sticking with the no Konoha girls theme. I will give it two weeks or until I get to the mission part of the next chapter before I stop listening, so review soon and let me know who you want to be the next lady love for Naruto and how many will get to be with him.

Anyways until next time my dear reader :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and some of the jutsu that may seem original probably aren't *shrugs***

**Chapter 14 - Meetings**

***Hokage's Office***

Team 7 arrived in Konoha six hours after breaking away from the other teams in order to get the jump on them in reporting to the Hokage and making it apart of the official record. The Sandiame was going over the report and asked a few questions.

He wasn't very happy about what he was reading. 'Damn that Kakashi and his arrogant bastard of a pupil. Why Kami did Itachi spare that little prick? Did he do it just to spite me for ordering him to execute his clan? *Mental sigh* It's too late to do anything about them unfortunately, but they've basically ruined any hope of this mission turning out as I had hoped it would. It seems like Naruto is slowly moving further and further away from anyone that he could build ties with among his peers. Well, except for the Hy**ū**ga heiress but she's to weak willed to count on thanks to her stupid prick of a father. *Mental sigh* Why can't anything with this kid just be simple' Hiruzen thought.

"So I take it these two young ladies with you are the Miyuki and Akari that Uzuki-san mentions in the report?" The Sandiame asks in a business like manner.

"Hai Hokage-samma" Both girls answered.

"That's fine. It says here that you both have bloodlines?" He asked.

"Hai" Both girls said again.

"Would you be willing to give me a simple demonstration of your bloodlines?" He asked.

Both girls nodded with Miyuki going first. "I came from the Yuki clan before it was destroyed by the Mizukage. I will need a glass of water to give you a demonstration of my bloodline" Miyuki says.

The Hokage nods and calls for his secretary to bring him a glass of water. A few minutes later the secretary came in placed the glass of water down in front of the Hokage and then left the room. "If you would please give us that demonstration now?" The old Hokage asked.

Miyuki nodded before taking the glass it was small enough so that she could palm it covering the rim. She concentrated for a few seconds before the glass seemed to get foggy and then the water started shrinking before slowly turning into a tiny cube that expanded as Miyuki directed more chakra into the technique. A minute later the entire glass was frosted over with the water a cylindrical ice cube about three fourths it's size.

The Hokage nodded pleased with the display. 'This new bloodline will greatly aid Konoha' the elderly leader thought. He then motioned for Hikari to step up and demonstrate her ability.

"My ability like Miyuki's needs a prop for you to properly see what I can do. You see those in the Yotsuki clan are said to have amazing control over or ability with a particular element usually lightening similar to your Nidiame Hokage. However, my mother was part of a special branch within the clan called The Raito no Kodomo (Children of the Light) before she was captured by Kirigakure ninja. You see we are born being able to tap into our ability, but we lose it as we grow older. When we reach the age of 20 it disappears all together, however there have been a few reported instances of members keeping the ability well into adulthood even strengthening it. Sadly my ability is already starting to diminish, but if you get me a dead plant or someone who was recently injured I'll show you what I can do" Akari says.

The Sandiame quickly called on his secretary to fetch the necessary item(s). The woman was really put off by all the work she had recently had to do since usually all she had to do was sit and be pretty while handing the old man some papers and put up with his ogling. She returned ten minutes later with a potted sunflower that was dropping down almost touching the floor.

Taking the pot from the woman Akari walked until she was standing right in front of the open window in the Hokage's office. Placing the plant down in the center where the light reached it she stood in front of the plant with her arms down by her side. As she stood there everyone in the room stared with curiosity even Miyuki who had never seen Akari actually demonstrate her bloodline. It took five minutes but slowly light started to gather around her feet slowly traveling up her body until she was engulfed by a blinding light.

When everyone was able to open their eyes they found her kneeling in front of the plant with her hands and body still glowing thou it was more subdued so everyone could see what she was doing. Suddenly the glow left her feet as what seemed to be particles of light seemed to float down from her hand and being absorbed by the plant and the soil in the pot. A few minutes was all it took before the glow that had encompassed Akari left her and was absorbed into the soil and potted plant. As she stood up the plant lifted itself off the ground standing tall and basking in the sunlight once Akari stepped to the side.

To say everyone in the room was stunned … well that's just an understatement. The girl blushed as she realized everyone was just staring at her and moved to hide behind Naruto who snapped out of his daze quickly and shielded the girl. Her bloodline amazed him greatly, but he knew if this got out it would make her a target by everyone. Sure it was just a plant, but she hinted at being able to use it on people as well and despite the drawback of it disappearing after a certain age he could see what would happen.

The council without the meddling of the civilian council had gotten better and was definitely making things better for everyone, but the greed and arrogance that permeated the civilians were replaced with thoughts of military domination and blood lust. The only difference between the two was the mostly shinobi council was better at concealing things and getting things done. The one thing that didn't change was the lust for bloodlines and once they were told about what Akari could do it would take everything he had just to keep her from ending up strapped to a bed and raped endlessly as she popped out one child after another.

As it was he also had to watch out for Miyuki whose Hy**ō**ton would be sought after as well, but nothing like Akari's. 'I've been hiding my own bloodlines and abilities for so long I forgot what evils lurk in the shadows in this hell hole masquerading as an oasis. Once the old man blabs about this it won't matter what I say they'll have her strapped down before either off us can blink' Naruto thought bitterly. He could already see the wheels turning in the old man's head.

"Wow … that was amazing Akari. I didn't know you could do that" Miyuki says to her friend giving her a quick hug.

"Unbelievable" muttered Y**ū**gao.

'Awesome' both Yuudai and Katsu thought looks of shock still on their faces.

'It's a good thing none of the other teams are here or this would turn really ugly and there would be no way to keep this secret' Naruto thought.

The old man clapped. "What wonderful abilities. I am sure both of you ladies will make wonderful additions to our forces" Sarutobi says not even thinking about what they may have wanted.

"What makes you think they are going to be a part of **your** forces Hokage-dono?" Naruto asked drawing the attention back to him.

The Hokage was confused and showed it. "Didn't they come here to become ninja for Konoha and restart their clans?" the old Hokage asked.

"We came here to be with Naruto-kun. We have seen enough bloodshed Hokage-samma and just want to be civilians for now" Akari says.

Hearing this made the old man throw a fit mentally although all anyone in the room saw was a frown. Deciding to try and persuade them against their decision he started in on them.

"Why? You girls would be treated like royalty and your clans would gain a seat on the council having a say on how things are run. We would also give you both a compound in which hopefully your clans would grow and call home. What are you going to do for money? We would fully fund your clans and make sure you were able to support yourselves. What could possibly make you turn all that down?" The Hokage asked a bit exasperated at having to convince another couple of kids to do the right thing.

"We came here to be with Naruto-kun. When he leaves we leave and we will become a branch of his clan. As for money we're not worried Naruto-kun has assured us he will be able to provide for us and we trust him. We plan to live with him and stay by his side everything else isn't important" Akari says with Miyuki nodding.

The old man sighed and turned his attention to the boy that was becoming a real thorn in his side. "Naruto, surely you've told them just how dangerous it will be to be with you? I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to them because of you? Especially if you still plan on leaving the safety and protection of Konoha Naruto. It's very irresponsible of you to drag these poor girls into your situation" Sarutobi says berating the teen.

Naruto just laughed. "Don't you think I told them everything … and I mean **everything** before bringing them here. They basically told me to stuff it and that they were coming with me regardless" Naruto says with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face thinking of the situation.

Akari and Miyuki smiled brightly even having a bit of the glow return to Akari. "He told us and we don't care. We even know he'll probably end up with more women in the future, but we don't care as long as he promises to love us and respect us as equals we will be faithful to him and give ourselves fully to him mind, body, and soul for as long as we live" Miyuki says this time.

Akari sighed, 'she has always been the romantic type despite what happened to us' Akari thinks.

"I-Is that true Naruto? Do you plan to take more women?" Sarutobi asks in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not Sasuke. If attractive women come on to me I won't say yes to all of them, but I can't say I'll say no to all of them either. As long as my girls agree … I can't see any reason not to. Plus, I've always wanted a big family" Naruto says surprising the old man and his sensei.

"You … want a family Naruto-kun?" Y**ū**gao asked her student.

"Of course I do sensei. I hate to be cliché about it, but we always want what we figure we can't or will never have. For me that just happens to be a family and I want a lot of kids" Naruto says with a smile.

Both girls and Y**ū**gao blushed lightly at that. Of course Y**ū**gao was thinking about having kids with Hayate not Naruto … definitely not Naruto.

Seeing as things were getting out of his control the old man coughed a few times to get everyone's attention. "*Cough* *Cough* Ahem … Naruto be that as it may you you know what will happen once the council finds out about their kekkei genkai. All of the clans will try to make them join their clan. The lesser ones to increase their power, the major ones to keep their power, and don't get me started on what the civilian clans will do to regain what they lost when you helped me disband the civilian council" Sarutobi says.

Naruto just shrugged and says, "So let them try. As long as they do nothing to physically harm or try to control them in any way I don't care. The moment they do thou they forfeit their lives" Naruto says. He didn't want to escalate things, but he would if he had to to protect his girls. 'My girls? When did I start thinking of them like that?' Naruto wondered.

The Sandiame frowned, "Naruto I thought we agreed you wouldn't harm any citizens unless your life was in danger and you had no other choice?" Hiruzen says with some edge to his voice.

"That was not our agreement. The agreement was that I wouldn't do it unless I deemed it necessary and if they try to harm my girls or try to force them to do something against their will I am well within my rights … without penalty might I add. As is they came here to be with me and are under my protection, which it states in my contract, I am allowed to do. You can inform the clans about them, but remind them they are only allowed to make their offer and will abide by the girls decisions. I am not their master they are here voluntarily and if they choose to be with someone else or stay in the village I wont stop them, but until then they are my girlfriends and I will protect them with my life" Naruto says firmly.

Hiruzen sighed lowering his head. 'Why does everything with this kid have to be such a struggle? Why can't he be a good boy and do what's right for the good of Konoha and learn to be a hero willing to sacrifice everything for the village like his father … Kami rest his soul. You would be so ashamed of him Minato' the old man thought.

"Fine, fine I have your report and under the terms of our contract Naruto they are your responsibility. Now get out and leave me to my paperwork" the old man says sourly.

Team 11, Miyuki, and Akari were just about out the door when Naruto heard the old man call for him. The others stopped, but Naruto just told them to wait for him and he'll be right back.

"What can I do for you Hokage-san?" Naruto asked.

"There will be a mission coming through in two days and I need you to complete it" The Hokage states.

"Me? What is it and when should Team 11 report to receive it?" Naruto asked.

"No, not Team 11 just you. It's a simple D-rank and really doesn't require a whole team to accomplish. I am offering it to you, because the other teams are out on missions and I figured you would like to earn the extra cash" the Sandiame says looking at Naruto speculatively.

Naruto thought about it for a minute. 'There is obviously more to it than he's willing to tell me still … it is easy cash' Naruto thought.

"Okay Hokage-dono, I will take it. When do I need to be here to receive the mission?" Naruto asked.

"Two days from now at noon. Your dismissed" The old man says quickly returning to his paper work ignoring the young shinobi.

Naruto hated being dismissed in such a manner and he knew the old man did it on purpose, but Naruto took a breath, turned, and left the office without another word missing the old leaders smirk.

***Next Day***

Naruto yawned as he awoke fresh from his slumber. Yesterday had been a long day. After leaving the old man's office his team chose to show the girls to the hotel they would be staying at for a while. It didn't take long before the girls were off to explore the hotel and its amenities … namely the hot springs it held and Y**ū**gao went with them. Naruto had taken this time to train, but it wasn't long before the girls came and forced him to take them shopping.

'Shopping' Naruto thought. Who knew something he always wished to be able to do freely as a child could be so … troublesome. 'Damn, I really need to stop using that word' Naruto thought. 'Still it was fun to see them try on different clothes … especially their swimsuits and lingerie' Naruto thought with a perverted giggle.

Naruto shook his head freeing him of those thoughts. 'There is no time for this. We need to prepare' Naruto thought. In truth the real drain took place later when an ANBU intercepted Naruto and the girls and informed them that a council meeting had been called for tomorrow evening and their presence was mandatory. The girls were scared as Naruto told them what it was about and what could happen if things didn't go well. He tried to calm them by promising once again he would do everything in his power to ensure their safety, but they were still nervous.

***Council Chambers – later that evening***

Naruto looked around and saw much had changed with the council. First there were only 5 civilians with one of them being the owner of the Higuarashi weapons store. He shopped there from time to time and became acquainted with the man's adopted daughter TenTen. They weren't friends or even acquaintances really … mostly because both were generally busy with their own training, but Naruto knew enough to say she was an okay person if only a little too obsessed with pointy things for his liking.

Then there were the clan heads. It seemed that with the disbanding of the civilian council more of of the lesser shinobi clans received seats. He didn't recognize anyone, but he didn't care so long as they did things fairly. Of course there were also the clan heads from the major shinobi families there that he recognized. He really didn't care for any of them as some of them sided with the haters, while the rest were indifferent only caring about themselves or their clans. He couldn't say he blamed them, because in his opinion family came first as well.

Then there were the advisory or elder committee, which seemed to have grown by two making it 5 advisers to the Hokage. Naruto recognized two of them as the old advisers that never liked him and often sided with the civilians and Danzo on anything having to do with him. Last, but not least sat the Hokage sitting at the forefront of everyone.

Naruto was standing with the girls in the middle of the room facing the Hokage. It was standard practice in meetings like these so they waited for the old man to speak.

"Young ladies we are here to make you an offer we ask that you please hear us out and make your decision known after we have finished speaking that includes you as well Naruto" The Hokage says starting things off.

Both girls nod and give a 'Hai'. Naruto does the same thou he folds his arms across his chest clearly giving a look that said he didn't like it or wanted to be there.

"Okay, first I would like to offer the both of you the chance to restart your clans here in Konoha. You of course will be the clan head until such time as you feel a successor is ready. You will each be given a clan compound that includes training grounds, shops, and separate utilities for your clan. You will be able to set and enforce your own laws inside of your compound, but must follow Konoha laws when outside of them. We will also fund you and your clans until you are able to stand on your own" Sarutobi says.

"All we ask is that your clans find an area in which you can reasonably contribute to Konoha either financially or through a service. Hikari for example it seems like your clan will be good healers so we would ask you clan to provide the village with a group of healers that can work in your compound or in one of the hospitals. Also, we ask that you marry someone from Konoha to create ties with your clans and produce an heir by your 21st birthday" Sarutobi says laying out the basics of the deal.

Then the individual clans stood up and made their offers. The Hy**ū**ga's offered Hikari a marriage contract to a main branch member of the clan and Miyuki a marriage contract to Neji and although they did promise not to mark her with caged bird seal, because of her age they did admit her kids would be branded. The Akimichi's and Nara's offered the girls a joint marriage contract to Ch**ō**ji and Shikamaru as the clans were friends, obviously Hikari's bloodline went against the Nara's so Shikamaru got Miyuki while Akari was to be betrothed to Ch**ō**ji. The Inuzuka's offered a contract to either girl with Kiba and the elders (Koharu & Homura) offered both the special opportunity to revive the Uchiha clan. The rest offered marriage contracts or special status within their own clans as well as inducements like money and decision making ability.

***5 hours later***

Obviously it took awhile before everyone got their turn to speak amidst some squabbles and a lot of braggadocio about whose clan or offer was the best. There were more than a few breaks to calm everything down or give everyone time to think. A few of the clan heads (the important ones) even upped their previous offers.

Finally the Hokage stood up and everyone quieted down. "So … young ladies what is your decision?" the Sandiame asks.

Both girls turned to the other and silently discussed things. Naruto stood where he was and stayed out of the discussion to be fair about things. Soon the girls turned to face the council each with a smile on their faces.

"We would like to thank the council and clans for your generous offers, but …" Miyuki started.

"We came to Konoha to be with Naruto-kun and help him restart the Uzumaki clan wherever that may be" Hikari finished.

Of course as soon as she finished there was a great uproar. "What!" "You can't do that!" "You both can't marry him only a clan head under the C.R.A. can marry multiple women!" "Why would you choose a dead clan over ours?" "Why would you choose that boy over Uchiha-samma!" were some of the many shouts.

Naruto unleashed an ungodly amount of KI that silenced everyone knocking out and nearly killed some of the civilians. "They listened to your offers and have said no. That is the end of this they have made their decision and like it was agreed upon before this meeting started you will abide by their decisions or … **I will visit each and everyone that accosts them and see to it Shinigami-samma has some new souls to dine on**" Naruto says using a bit of Ky**ū**bi's chakra to demonically enhance his voice at the end.

"You can't threaten us boy! Who do you think you are? We can do whatever we like!" shouted Koharu.

"How quick you all forget *sigh* I guess I should expect no less from the idiots who treated a kid like he was a 50 foot tall chakra demon" Naruto says calmly.

Obviously this elicited a few shouts and nasty words from 4 out of the 5 civilians, Homura, Koharu, some of the lesser clan heads, Hiashi, Tsume, and Inoichi.

"You are the one who forgets yourself boy. You have no standing in this village or with this council so I suggest you take your empty threats with you and leave before we make you" Hiashi says coldly to the young blond.

"Shut up Hy**ū**ga, despite your numbers your clan is one of the most pathetic here. I was running circles around your precious Byakugan when I was 5 … or do you not remember all those expensive garments your clan had to throw out because they suddenly turned safety orange in color. Personally I think I did your clan a favor by adding a bit of color to your lives" Naruto said ending with a smirk.

Hiashi was seeing red. 'How dare this … this … bastard child think he can talk down to me and insult my clan. I'll kill him!' He mentally ranted.

Hiashi moved so fast none of the other council members could stop him. He was quickly closing the already short distance between him and Naruto as he leaped out of his seat J**ū**ken palm strike extended for a killing blow.

Naruto didn't even move simply clapped his hands together gathering wind chakra and compressing it before moving his hands outwards in the direction of the falling Hiashi and intoning **"F****ū****ton: Repp****ū****sh****ō ****– Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm"**. The attack instantly stopped Hiashi's forward momentum and before he could even blink he was pushed back by the gale of wind and into one of the walls of the council room.

Instantly the entire council was on its feet ready to attack, but it was Sarutobi that got everything back in order. **"Sit Down!"** He shouted with enough KI to make everyone sit back down and tremble a bit.

It wasn't until one of the stronger clan heads got a hold of themselves enough to speak that anything was heard in the room. "B-b-but Hokage-samma he attacked a clan head" Tsume Inuzuka shouted.

"I merely defended myself. You all saw him coming at me and I am well within my rights to defend myself … even from you" Naruto says calmly after comforting the girls who were also caught in Sarutobi's wave of KI. He did note that no one was making a move to help Hiashi up as he had slid down the wall unable to get up, but not unconscious.

"*Sigh* He's right Tsume now everyone calm down. This meeting is going no where fast let's just call it a day and meet again when cooler heads can prevail. Oh and someone call a medic for Hiashi-san before you all leave okay" Sarutobi says getting up and leaving so that he can have a nice quiet smoke.

Naruto took a hold of both girls' hands and calmly walked out not even bothering to give those councilors glaring at him so much as a look. As he and the girls reached the outside a certain redhead appeared in front of them. "I think it's time we talked, don't you?" asked the redhead.

***Barbecue Pit***

Naruto was sitting at booth in the back of one of the Akimichi's restraunts. Despite what Naruto said to Ch**ō**ji he didn't hate the Akimichi. They merely left him alone and even before the council was dealt with they would let him by food but would bring it to him out the back door away from where anyone could see him. They didn't do it out of the kindness of their hearts, but the Akimichi's merely accepted his business plus they had some thing against anyone going hungry. Naruto frequented the back door at their many restraunts after his change in attitude. Ramen was good, but as they say too much of a good thing can be just as bad and ramen was unhealthy to begin with.

Naruto didn't like that he had to lessen his visits to Ichiraku's and the kind father daughter duo that was always so nice to him, but he needed to do it in order to get stronger. He would secretly give Ayame money in order to help them stay in business as Teuchi was too stubborn and prideful to take charity from the boy. He knew he owed the Ichiraku's more than he could repay monetarily, but at least with the council gone and his status no longer being persona non grata business had been picking up for them.

"Something on your mind Naruto?" asked the red haired woman that met him outside of the council chambers noticing his far off look.

"You can say that" Naruto says trying to play it cool with the woman thou on the inside he was anything but.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked taking a sip of the tea she ordered.

"Oh you know … just thinking about the old days and how I struggled just to find food, because no one was there to really help me" Naruto says coolly not even bothering to look at the woman or notice the hurt in here eyes.

"C-c-can you tell me a-about your youth?" she asked quietly making it hard for him to hear, but he did.

"Honestly there isn't much to tell before my 7th birthday" Naruto says in response.

"Please, Naruto tell me what happened to you?" she asked.

"*Sigh* Fine. Let's see where to start, where to start … I guess after you left the old man decided that I wasn't to be adopted or cared for by anyone so he put me in the orphanage. I really don't have too many memories of that place, but they were mostly bad. Half the time I went hungry, unwashed, and isolated from everyone else forced to wear tattered clothing. It didn't matter if I was bad or the best behaved boy in the world they would always find some reason to punish me or take something away from or just to not give me anything they gave the other kids. When I was 2 they started giving me spankings then slowly upgraded to whipping me with belts, and it wasn't long before they and the other kids would start beating me. They would also attempt to poison, drown, and starve me" Naruto starts.

Kushina couldn't believe it. 'That was the first few years of his life? I'm a terrible mother. I can't believe I left him here to fend for himself … but if I didn't one or both of us would be dead and we couldn't sit here like this' she thought.

"At the age of three they kicked me out of the orphanage and I was forced to live in the streets. That's when the villagers and shinobi started attacking me. It wasn't until my fourth birthday after a mob had nearly killed me that I experienced my first real stay that the hospital. Before that they would just patch me up and kick me out" Naruto informs her.

Kushina couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that he would have a crappy life when she left, but to actually attack a child and to refuse him proper medical care? '*Sigh* Why am I so surprised? It's not like they didn't try to kill him before I left" Kushina thought slowly becoming more depressed as Naruto kept going.

"That was when the Hokage decided to visit me and gave me some shitty rat & bug infested apartment. Of course I wasn't safe there. The landlord would actually give away copies of my keys and even when I managed to change the locks they just broke the door down or the shinobi would come in through the windows. The landlord never fixed the door or windows of course and he would often shut off the utilities leaving me with no hot water to bathe or cook with and no electricity. Lucky for me he died so now I own the place as the old bastard had no will or family or friends, not that I'm surprised, and I am currently trying to turn it into something livable" Naruto says.

"I'm sorry to hear things were so bad for you segare (my son). I know it isn't an excuse, but I left you in this … place because if I didn't we both would have been killed. I was strong, strong enough to even give your father a run for his money, but I wasn't that strong back them and my so called friends abandoned us not wanting to get involved" Kushina informs him.

"I know" Naruto says shocking her.

"You … know?" Kushina questioned cautiously.

"Yes, the daimyo informed me of your situation and your request. He tried to help me, but the oh so wonderful council blocked his attempts and told him lies to cover themselves and as I'm sure you know Sarutobi is more interested in his village than even his own family so he just chose to sit back and watch everything play out" Naruto says.

"Yes I'm aware of the role that furui orokamono (supposed to mean old fool) plays in all of this. He actually tried to get me to use the fact I'm your mother to keep you here and loyal to him and his village. If he wasn't the Hokage and if I would not be marked as criminal I'd kill the bastard" Kushina says with some of anger in her voice.

Naruto smiled at her, which in turn made her smile forgetting her anger for a moment. "Well, as much as I'd like that I want him alive" Naruto says shocking her once more.

"What why?" Kushina asked.

"So that he can watch me as I walk away from his and my fathers village leaving them to their fate" Naruto says smirking as he imagined what would happen after he left.

"So you really are leaving?" Kushina asked a bit of hope leaking through.

"That was my agreement with the Daimyo and Hokage. I'm sure the old man has something planned to keep me here, but too much has happened. I used to dream about being Hokage one day, but now I just want to leave and hope that someone else burns this place to the ground once I'm gone" Naruto informs her.

Kushina smiled, but she had to ask. "Do you think … that in time you can forgive me for leaving you unprotected sochi (son)?" Kushina asked.

"*Sigh* I've been thinking a lot about that since I first saw you. Before I met the Daimyo I was so angry at you. I wanted to find you and make you pay for leaving me behind and not caring about what happened to me …" Naruto says anger evident in his voice.

"Sochi, please I …" Kushina started only to be interrupted.

"I know, okay I know. I know you didn't want to leave me and I know you did what you thought was best for our survival. Still, it hurts that you left me. I didn't know who you were for the longest time as the Hokage refused to tell me and everyone else either hated me or didn't care. The meaner ones would taunt me saying my parents hated me and left me here to die. I actually believed them for a while and played the idiot trying to get their attention and to stop them from hurting me" Naruto says.

"Then how did you find out about me?" Kushina asked.

"Your old prisoner told me" Naruto says laughing a bit at the look of understanding that passed across her face.

"How is the old fuzz bucket by the way?" Kushina asked good naturedly.

"He's okay, complains a lot, but without him I would have been killed a long time ago or end up too broken to care about living. He even helped me get stronger a long with a few others who … took an interest in me" Naruto says.

"Who were they?" Kushina asked curiously.

"No one here I assure you, but I think we've gotten off topic. You asked if I could forgive you didn't you?" Naruto says more than asks.

Kushina blushed at forgetting her purpose. Of course she couldn't help it. She just wanted to learn more about her son. "Can you?" Kushina asked while filing the previous bit of information away to ask another day.

"Not immediately …" Naruto answered with a pause causing Kushina to become depressed.

"But in time … as we get to know one another again. I think I'd like to have my mother back" Naruto says with a small smile.

Kushina couldn't believe it. It felt too good to be true. Her sochi forgave her … he actually forgave her and called her mother.

"I do have a request thou" Naruto says gaining her attention.

"Anything sochi" Kushina says eagerly.

"I would like for you to train me" Naruto says.

"What about your sensei? Are they training you? You seem pretty strong to me" Kushina says curiously.

"Thank you for saying that, but I know I can get stronger with your help. As for my sensei Y**ū**gao has done a good job and helped me more than I could have asked for. However, there is only so much she can do as most of my skills are actually above hers and the only real areas she's been helping me with is my kenjutsu and gaining experience. She mostly trains my two teammates while I help or work on my own" Naruto informs his potential new sensei.

"Okay I'll help you whenever you aren't on missions or are done with your team" Kushina says. After that mother and son spent some time together eating and drinking while sharing stories about what they had been up to. They kept it on a more positive note forgoing the more negative aspects of the life they led.

***The next Day***

Naruto was actually smiling. He actually had a nice time with his mother. She even took him to the training fields and started to help him improve his already improving kenjutsu. He liked his sensei and she was obviously strong, but Kushina made her look like an amateur.

Right now he was walking towards some shop in the civilian district. The Hokage said he was to pickup an important package and bring it back to him, but something seemed … fishy about this. Then again maybe he was being paranoid after all this was definitely a D-rank mission and a good easy one at that. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling he had been chosen for this for a reason he couldn't think of right now.

Finding the store Naruto walked inside without fear of being kicked out. There were still pockets of 'demon' haters, but for the most part he could go where he wanted in the village and people left him alone. The shop turned out to be a clothing shop in the civilian district and didn't seem to be special, but a mission was a mission so he walked in and went up to the clerk and handed them the scroll. The guy walked off supposedly to get what the scroll asked for and asked Naruto to guard the register while he was gone.

Standing there a few minutes he noticed two girls come into the store. He frowned a bit recognizing them from his days at the orphanage and his clones' days at the academy. They would join in with the other kids at the orphanage bullying him and stealing his food and any toy he managed to get a hold of. In the academy they would taunt and glare at his clones and like the other fan girls chose to pursue the Uchiha over training.

One of them started looking through the shop while the other came straight towards him. Naruto without hand seals had a Kage Bunshin pop into existence and stand watch. The taller of the duo with brown eyes came to stand in front of him and tried to play coy with him. They were both wearing low cut white tops without bras and skin tight blue jeans with brown sandals.

"Hello handsome do you work here?" She asked.

"No. The guy that does stepped out for a moment and will be back soon" Naruto replied.

The girl frowned at the response. She was sure most men, but especially an inexperienced boy like Naruto should be with women would have at least blushed when she called him handsome yet all he did was give her a blank look before responding. 'I guess I'll have to play like I just remembered who he is and want to catch up' Umiko thought.

"Hey … didn't you attend the academy?" She asked like she was trying to remember who he was. Naruto didn't respond to her he just nodded, while looking at the door the clerk who ran the shop went out of.

"Oh … yeah I remember you now. Your name is Naruto right?" She asked hoping to get a verbal response from him. All she got was another nod.

"You are on Team 11 right?" She asked and received another nod.

"Do you like being a shinobi?" She asked. Naruto just nodded again.

"My team didn't make it. I swear that man had it out for us and just didn't want to pass us for some reason. I'm back at the academy giving it another shot, but I think I could use a little help. Would you be willing to help me train?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him, while positioning herself so her cleavage would show.

"I apologize, but I am busy" Naruto says curtly.

"Oh come on now surely you have a little spare time to help a former classmate out?" She asked leaning over the counter and exposing a bit of her nipples and the top half of her breasts to the blond.

Naruto just shook his head and once more looked to the door where the guy went. Since his head was turned he didn't see the infuriated look the girl was giving him. She quickly dropped it settling on a smile before talking to him once more.

"I understand I guess, but I really would have appreciated the help" she says emphasizing the really and appreciated while placing her right hand in her cleavage while pushing her chest out a bit. Naruto however wasn't even looking at her, but Umiko didn't let that phase her.

"I guess I'll go try to find my sister and see what she found" the girl said as she started to walk away swaying her hips from side to side. She turned her head to look back and see if he was checking out her butt and was disappointed to find he wasn't.

She quickly located her sister since it wasn't a big store. "So how did it go?" Atsuko asked.

"He barely even talked to me" Umiko says.

"Did he at least check you out?" Atsuko asked.

"No, not even when I practically had his face in between the girls" Umiko says slightly exasperated.

"You think he's gay?" Atsuko asked.

Umiko was about to answer, but just then Akari and Miyuki walked in went up to Naruto who smiled at them. The sisters tried to inconspicuously get closer to hear what they were saying.

"Hey Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm doing a mission for the Sandiame" Naruto says.

"Where is your team?" Akari asked.

"Probably training the Hokage said this didn't require a team so he gave it to me" Naruto answered.

"Are you almost finished?" Miyuki asked.

"Almost, as soon as the guy gets back with whatever it is I'm supposed to give to the old man" Naruto says making both girls giggle a bit.

"Well then, how about when you are done we grab a late lunch?" Akari asked.

"Sure, just let me find the guy who works here. He has been gone awhile" Naruto says and creates a clone that quickly finds the guy in the back doing some paperwork. The guy hands the clone a box and comes out and signs Naruto's scroll acknowledging that the mission was done.

Naruto put the scroll and box away in a pocket and then walked around the counter to his girls. "So where are we headed?" Naruto asked them with a smile.

"How about that bar & grill the Akimichi's operate over on 4th street?" Miyuki asked and Akari agreed.

Naruto just smiled and kissed them both before wrapping an arm around their waists and steering them out of the shop.

As the trio walked out the two forgotten girls came up to the counter. "Who are those two?" Umiko asked aloud.

"They … seem to be his … girlfriends?" Atsuko says skeptically.

"Really? I find that hard to believe I mean when he was at the academy he seemed so cold and distant and before that no one wanted to be around him. So how would he get two hot girlfriends?" Umiko asked.

"I don't know, but I don't remember ever seeing them. Maybe they aren't from around here" Atsuko says.

"Maybe, either way this mission just got a lot more difficult" Umiko says and Atsuko nods before the sisters also left the shop leaving the clerk all alone.

***A week later***

Naruto and his team were once again in the Sandiame's office, but this time they came for a B-rank. The Sandiame was going over their mission records and seemed to not want to give it to them even thou Y**ū**gao said it was okay and they had already done a few B-ranks and had a few more missions turn into B & A ranks in the past.

"Alright it seems like everything is in order. Has your team been able to complete the necessary amount of D-ranks Uzuki-san?" The Hokage asked Team 11's leader.

"Not quite … we still need about five more before we have the minimum D-ranks required to have them entered into the exams" Y**ū**gao replies.

"Actually sensei I completed one on my own last week, but that adds to the teams total making it only four we need" Naruto says.

"What? When did you do a D-rank and why wasn't the team informed of it?" Y**ū**gao asked.

Before Naruto could reply the Hokage stepped in intercepting the line of question he was sure might reveal his plans for the blond. "It doesn't matter Uzuki-san the fact of the matter is you need to complete four more before the exams for you team to be eligible. I trust that 2 months is enough time to do this while you take other tougher missions as well?" The Sandiame asked.

"Hai Hokage-samma" Y**ū**gao replies. She didn't like the feeling of being left out, but there wasn't much she could do about it anyway. Also, there was the fact it was one less D-rank she would be forced to suffer through so really there was nothing to complain about.

"Okay then as for B-ranks I feel your team can handle you have a choice. You can do border patrol for two weeks, wipe out a large camp of bandits that may have a few missing-nin leading it near the border, or you can work for a week at Konoha's Strict Correctional Facility" The Sandiame says giving the team a choice.

Team 11 gathered in a tight circle and discussed their options for a moment, but their choice was clear. They didn't want guard duty at the Facility for a week nor guard the border for two weeks. One was dangerous the other was dangerous and boring. Plus, both jobs would cut into their training time and potentially have them just end up with blisters from walking around all day and night.

Y**ū**gao stepped away from the huddle as the boys stood behind her. "Hokage-samma we will take the bandit elimination mission" she says.

"Very well, like usual there is no time limit but I expect you all back within the week. This will be a joint mission with Team 9 I will inform Gai's team and they will meet you at the northern gates tomorrow at first light. Also, Naruto there will be another council meeting when you return and I'm sure the girls will want you to be there" The Hokage says.

Naruto nods and after Y**ū**gao gathers the mission scroll they leave the old man's office to gather their supplies and at least for Naruto say some goodbye's.

'Hopefully you will bond with someone on Gai's team and forget about wanting to leave the village' the old Hokage thought.

***The Next Day Village Gates***

Naruto was walking down the streets toward the main gate. He was a bit sad about having to leave so early as he didn't get to say a proper goodbye to the girls, but he explained everything to them last night so he wasn't worried about them being angry over him leaving so suddenly. As is he did leave them a note and his mother was going to be staying in his hotel room so that the girls would have someone they can trust nearby.

Thinking of his mother did make him smile a bit. They had spent a lot of time together during the week and made some progress on their relationship. It wasn't mother-son more like long lost friends, but things were getting better and with his mothers additional training he knew he would be ready for what was coming. That being said it was a little frustrating getting beat down by his mother every day, but it did give him a more tangible goal to strive after namely to reach her level sooner than later and win one of their spars.

Approaching the main gates Naruto saw his team and what must be Team Gai already waiting for him. He approached his team with a smile and a friendly wave. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to make sure the girls were okay" Naruto says to his team for the most part ignoring Team Gai.

Y**ū**gao smiled and replied, "Its okay Naruto we've just been getting to know Team Gai here, but now that you're here we can begin with the equipment check let me see your scrolls" Y**ū**gao orders.

One by one the three boys present their scrolls and as always they more than met the requirements for their current mission.

Standing to the side Gai decided to follow suit. "Yosh! My youthful charges we must set an example for our youthful comrades and guide them in this most difficult mission!" Gai shouts and then gives his good guy pose with a blinding smile.

"Yosh Gai-sensei! I shall do my best so that our youthful friends will learn how to become a splendid ninja just like us!" Gai's mini me says excitedly jumping about also stopping to give his own good guy pose with similarly blinding smile.

The other two members of Team Gai just stood and shook their heads at the antics of their sensei and teammate. After going through their promises of training rant the two leaders stepped away and conversed while their gennin talked amongst themselves.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto and these are my teammates Yasuoto Yuudai and Osegowa Katsu" Naruto says pointing to them when he said their name.

"It's nice see you again Naruto, my name is Tenten and these are my teammates Hy**ū**ga Neji and Rock Lee" the bun haired girl says pointing to her teammates after giving their names.

From there it was mostly silence after the Lee character made some proclamations about youth, which really disturbed Naruto. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of the self named Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi M**ō**j**ū** (Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey) or the equally weird and self titled Konoha no Utsujushiki Aoi Yaj**ū ****(**Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast). They were probably nice people, but he seriously hoped to never be stuck on a mission with them again. In only a matter of minutes they made him feel something he hadn't felt in years … fear.

Why was he afraid might you ask? Well, after introductions and shaking of hands the duo got really excited started to jump around, make wild claims of feats of strength and training, and then … that genjutsu. Naruto was no genius with the art of genjutsu, but he could do some and when he used his d**ō**jutsu he could do things with genjutsu he was sure that Y**ū**hi woman would have sold herself for. Yet that thing these two … clowns produced when they hugged was something even the Ky**ū**bi was disturbed by. Naruto wasn't sure if it was the fact that an old man and a young boy were openly hugging or the sunset on a beach back drop that suddenly sprung up from nowhere like they were lovers or the fact that they looked so much alike or all three combined, either way he knew it wasn't something he wanted to see again although Ky**ū**bi thought he should learn it so he could inflict the same mental damage on his future opponents.

Naruto himself wasn't sure anything that … horrible could ever be reproduced let alone should. 'It's probably best if I just lock the image away in a very very dark corner of my mind, but I think those are filled and I really don't want them co-mingling with one another. That's just asking for disaster' Naruto thought with a shudder.

***Two days later***

Team's 9 and 11 managed to make it to the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water. It seemed like they were heading towards Chiri again. 'What is it with this town and bandits' Naruto thought.

However, before they got there they went south. Naruto wasn't sure anything was out here. This direction was taking them towards the coast. 'Maybe its pirates this time and not bandits' Naruto thought.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Y**ū**gao. "Naruto we are getting close to the reported bandit sight could you take a look for us" She asked him.

Naruto nodded rolled up his left sleeve exposing his summon tattoo, pricked his finger with a kunai and rubbed the blood on the tattoo while channeling chakra into it. A puff of smoke erupted and dissipated revealing another vulture. This one thou not only had red eyes, but its beak was red as well.

"Hello Naruto what can I do for you?" The vulture asked. "Akai Kuchibashi I need you to do some scouting for me. There should be a bandit camp around here some where can you lend me your eyes?" Naruto asked.

"Shua (sure)" the bird replies and takes to the skies. Going through the hand seals and ending with vulture Naruto's eyes once again took on that milky white look reminiscent of the Hy**ū**ga's.

While Naruto was concentrating on what he was viewing the others were talking. "Is that a summons?" Gai asked incredulously.

"Naruto is actually the holder of two contracts the vulture as you just saw and the tiger contract" Y**ū**gao says

"What two contracts! How did he get them? When did he get them?" Gai asked in rapid fire succession dropping the youth bit for a moment.

Y**ū**gao sighed, "I know being a contract wielder yourself Gai-san that it must surprise you to see anyone have more than one summons, and honest I'm not sure Naruto even knows exactly how he came to be in possession of the two contracts, but he's had them from what he says for a while now" Y**ū**gao responds.

"What! That's impossible to not only have more than one contract, but have them from what must have been a young age is impossible. I mean the sheer amount of chakra needed to summon even a young or weak summon creature is something most gennin would struggle with if not be incapable of and from what you said he was much younger when he did this" Gai rambles on.

While Gai was rambling and Y**ū**gao ignoring his rambles the gennin were doing something else. Yuudai and Katsu were going over their training and what they had been learning. They were used to Naruto doing this and knew it would take a little while before he was finished.

Rock Lee meanwhile was studying Naruto closely. For someone to impress Gai sensei the way the blond obviously had must mean he's strong and someone worth fighting. Lee took out his notebook and started a new section and wrote what he knew about Naruto so far denoting him as another possible rival. He also made a note to find out more about these summons and find a way to acquire one.

Tenten was paying Naruto no attention. She didn't care about his ability to use summons as that wouldn't help her with her skills as a weapons mistress. What she was doing was staring at Y**ū**gao at every opportunity she had. Y**ū**gao was one of her idols having been good enough to be in ANBU at a young age. As far as she was concerned the woman was the best especially when she saw Y**ū**gao's sword, which meant she was into weapons as well. To her Y**ū**gao was someone she wanted to be like right up there with Tsunade Senju and Kushina Uzumaki.

Neji meanwhile was unconcerned with anything except thinking of his own superiority. To him nothing mattered as it was his fate to be victorious in this mission standing out among the rabble.

It was only a few minutes later that Naruto's summon returned and landed on his out stretched arm. After paying the price of two rabbits the summons puffed back to its realm. As soon as the vulture left Y**ū**gao noticed Naruto seemed to be tense more so than usual when on a mission.

"What did you see Naruto?" Y**ū**gao asked him having sensed whatever he saw caused his reaction.

"There is a clearing five miles from here in a south east direction over the boarder. I think that is where the bandits and missing-nin we were hired to take care of were" Naruto answers.

"What do you mean by were Naruto?" Y**ū**gao asked.

"I think it's best if you just follow me and see for yourself" Naruto says and immediately takes off into the trees in the direction he saw the camp.

"That was a bit … unyouthful do you know what that was about?" Gai asked. However, when he turned to his fellow seinen no ri^da^ (supposed to mean 'leader of youths') he found her and the rest of Team 11 already tree hopping to catch up with Naruto. Team Gai merely looked at one another before they raced to catch up with the rookie team.

It only took 3 minutes for Naruto to cross the 5mile distance and another minute for his team to jump to his side in the trees. Team Gai jumped into nearby tries a few seconds later. Gai and Lee would have shouted about such a youthful run, but stopped when they noticed Naruto pointing ahead. Everyone looked at the newly made clearing and their eyes hardened at what they saw.

In the clearing the trees had been uprooted like a raging river had suddenly changed course and tore through the forest. Of course that wouldn't have been weird except it was only in one area and not in a straight path like a river nor was the ground wet in fact from what they could see the trees were covered in sand … and blood. There were bodies twisted, mangles, some looking like they were compressed into balls of flesh and bone while their blood literally saturated the landscape. The smell of blood was rich and already Naruto could see animals coming into the clearing to scavenge on the dead bodies.

"Who or what could do this?" Neji asked in disbelief at the sheer amount of carnage on display.

"It looks like that one time when Naruto found a bandit camp and they were raping children and women from a nearby town. After he single handedly rescued them without alerting the bandits he made a rain of explosive kunai on those unlucky bastards and nearly blew the whole area to Tentou. Still, even that didn't resemble this" Yuudai says as his teammates nod.

Before anything more could be said thou Naruto caught a scent on the wind that wasn't blood. Getting his teams' attention Naruto discreetly made a few hand signals. A second later a wave of sand came at the two Konoha teams' backs. Naruto instantly did the tiger hand seal and built up a large amount of chakra before blowing out a fireball in the shape of a dragons head calling out "**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)**".

The fire jutsu instantly overwhelms the sand wave incinerating everything leaving nothing behind. Naruto instantly dashes through the smoke cloud created by the fire technique ignoring the heat and planting his feet onto the head of their would be assassin. He instantly had to jump back pushing off the persons head as another wave of sand came at him.

Naruto landed in a crouch and looks up to see more sand come at him as launches himself to the side as the sand follows him forcing him to dodge again. Tired of dancing Naruto went through the hand seals 'Tiger – Ox – Dog – Rabbit –Snake' unleashing a **"Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"** using enough chakra to upgrade it to a B ranked technique. The winds tore through the sand and hit the caster of the sand wave dead on lifting him and sending him through several trees.

Naruto stood up and quickly retrieved his weapons' scroll from a pocket in his pants. He unraveled it poured a little chakra into it and instantly in his hand was the Ten no Shiroi Hoshi glowing brilliantly as Naruto in his anger at being attacked from behind unconsciously poured chakra into it.

Teams' 11 and 9 were by his side as the attacks seemed to have halted for the moment. Neji activated his Byakugan to search the surroundings only to be forced to cut off his bloodline due to the blinding light Naruto's sword was producing. However, he was skilled enough in his bloodline to be able to see something just ahead of them.

"There are 4 of them just ahead of us. One of them seems to be trying to restrain the one Uzumaki sent through the trees" Neji says.

Naruto didn't wait to hear anything else as soon as Neji said just ahead he took off at full speed releasing half of the restriction and resistance seals he had on his body. He would have released more, but even in his current enraged mindset he was aware of Team 9 and cautious of revealing his full power and abilities. Besides, who ever that was couldn't even beat him with the seals on so going full out would just be overkill.

Y**ū**gao and Gai instantly followed, but even they found his speed hard to keep up with. The remainder of Team 11 quickly followed their sensei as did Team Gai although both gennin teams found they couldn't keep up so took a more sedate pace. It was only thanks to the fact Naruto didn't have far to go that the sensei's and team's caught up with him rather quickly.

Naruto had his sword out in front raised at a team of Suna shinobi. "What are a team of Suna-nin doing here?" Naruto asked not dropping his sword for a moment as Team 11 and 9 dropped in around him.

"We are on a mission to wipe out a bandit camp. I take it you received the same mission" a tall man says.

"Yes we did" Y**ū**gao says speaking up.

"Why did you attack us?" Naruto questioned with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I apologize the one who attacked you" the tall man close to 6 feet 2 inches in height with bandages wrapped around his head and half of his face says then points behind him to a redhead with a large gourd strapped to his back being held back by a blond with a giant fan strapped to her back and a kid dressed in what looked to be cat pajamas with make up on his face "is a bit … disturbed and did not recognize the hitai-ate of our allies before attacking" the tall man says some what convincingly .

"My name is Baki J**ō**nin-sensei to these three" he once again points in the direction of the red head, blond, and pajama wearing nin.

"I am Y**ū**gao also a sensei to the blond and the two boys beside him" Y**ū**gao says.

"And I my youthful friend am Might Guy and this is my team" he says pointing towards Tenten, Lee, and Neji.

While the sensei's were talking Naruto was holding his own internal conversation.

'So your saying that he's a demon vessel?' Naruto asked Kaen (the Ky**ū**bi).

"**The Ichibi to be more precise**" Kaen replies.

'So what should I do?' Naruto asked.

"**You are my container and I have spent far too much time making you strong for some weak minded fool like the Ichibi's container to challenge you. If he comes at you don't kill him, but prove your superiority. I leave the method to you Naruto**" Kaen says then cuts their link.

However it seemed upon the end of their conversation that the other demon vessel had calmed down and settled for glaring at him.

"Mother wants your blood" the redheaded boy says in a dark, but oddly still monotone voice. His glare left no doubt who he was talking to.

"Gaara that's enough back down now!" Baki yelled. The other two just stood as away as they could knowing only Baki could some what control Gaara when he gets like this. Gaara ignored the j**ō**nin and continued to stare at Naruto.

Naruto just looked at the crazy redhead passively. "Let the Ichibi know that Ky**ū**bi will not tolerate his insolence and if I have to kill you I can and will" Naruto replies glaring at his fellow demon container.

Inside Gaara's head the Ichibi was screaming '**Kill him, kill him your mother demands his blood!**'

The blond girl with the fan and the cats pajama wearing teen couldn't believe what the blond boy said to Gaara.

'Is he nuts Gaara will kill him' the cats pajama wearing boy thought.

'He's hot … it's a shame he's going to die' the blond with the fan strapped to her back thinks while ogling her fellow blond.

The gennin of Team Gai just wondered what the hell was going on and what was with the talk of Ichibi and Ky**ū**bi. Team 11 was more shocked to find out the red head was a demon container.

"I'll kill you" Gaara says.

"You can try little tanuki" Naruto says and then channels his KI directly on Gaara. Gaara takes a step back instinctively, but nothing more showing he wouldn't back down.

"Gaara that's enough! The mission is over Team Baki move out!" the Suna j**ō**nin shouts. Gaara continued to try and stare Naruto down, but soon enough turns and heads back in the direction of Suna thou as he's leaving he turns and levels another heated glare at Naruto. The rest of Team Baki quickly follows suit thou Temari gives a wink to the blond demon container before she leaves.

Now that the tension was gone Y**ū**gao turned to Gai. "I guess this mission is a bust since the bandits were all killed by that team from Suna. We should head back to Konoha" Y**ū**gao says.

As the teams headed out a dark figure emerged from the shadows. 'Kuku the boy is even more interesting that what I have heard. I'll need to have Kabuto keep a closer eye on him' it thought before leaving as well.

***Meanwhile in Konoha***

Kushina decided to take the girls out and get to know them better. After all Naruto may not consider her his mother yet, but she was and she wanted to make sure these girls interest in her son was real. They actually had a nice chat during lunch and Kushina was satisfied that they really did like Naruto and that their feelings were deepening as they got to know each other.

They were now walking in the shinobi section looking for a good weapon shop. Of course there was only one shop Kushina was considering and that was Higourashi's. They were old friends of hers and she was certain a shop of their caliber would have everything she would need to begin training them. Kushina wanted the girls to learn how to wield a weapon. It would surely benefit Naruto if these girls could protect themselves and she wouldn't always be around to look after them.

Unfortunately something Kushina had been avoiding decided it would wait no longer.

"Kushina is that you?" said a spike brown haired feral looking woman with vertical slits for eyes.

"Hello Inuzuka-san" Kushina says neutrally as she turns to address the woman.

"What? Inuzuka-san? Come on Kushina it's me Tsume we're friends don't tell me your still upset that I couldn't help you and your pup when that old one eye one armed freak threatened you?" said Tsume Inuzuka.

Kushina didn't forget how her so called friends had turned their back on her when she went to them for help against Danz**ō. **Even before then they all seemed to have disappeared the night after the Ky**ū**bi attack none of them even visiting her in the hospital. She also knew what went on at the council meeting and how certain people still treated her son.

"I'm sorry Inuzuka-san, but I have some where to go. Come on girls we need to hurry up so I start your weapon training" Kushina says as she ushers the girls quickly down the street.

Tsume could only watch as friend walked away from her. 'Why can't she understand that I don't want to harm her or her pup? That I want to help her, but if I do help him then my own pups will be in danger' Tsume thought sadly.

***Two Day's Later Hokage's Office***

Y**ū**gao just finished giving the Sandiame her report on the mission. "So this team from Suna had the same mission and got there before you taking out the bandits and missing-nin before you got there?" He questioned and received a nod.

"And they attacked your teams?" He questioned again.

"It was a most unyouthful thing for our comrades to do Hokage-samma, but young Naruto proved to be most youthful in his defense of our teams and the j**ō**nin responsible apologized for the unyouthful actions of his gennin" Gai says.

The old Hokage nods and asks, "Anything else?"

"Well, Hokage-samma we were wondering if you knew who sent that mission in?" Y**ū**gao asked

"No, but I'll look into it" The Hokage says. 'It is odd that two different villages would get the same mission request, but it's not unheard of. Still I should look into it' He thought.

"Is there anything else?" Sarutobi asks.

The two sensei's shake their head. "Okay then I won't mark this down as a failure on your records given the circumstances. You are dismissed" The Sandiame says.

Team Gai and the gennin of Team 11 file out and head home or to a training ground to get some extra training in, but one stayed behind. "Is there something I can do for you Uzuki-san?" the old man asked.

"I thought it best to inform you that Naruto called the red headed boy the Ichibi and from the looks we received I'm willing to bet he's the Ichibi's demon container. He also seems highly unstable and violent" Y**ū**gao replies.

"What rank would you give him?" the Sandiame asks.

"I don't know Hokage-samma. All he did was send his sand he kept in a gourd at us and Naruto was beating him pretty easily, but the level of destruction that he obviously caused would lead me to say mid to high ch**ū**nin possibly low j**ō**nin" Y**ū**gao says after taking a moment to think.

"And if he uses his demon?" the Hokage asks.

"Low j**ō**nin to high j**ō**nin in level" she says.

"Could Naruto beat him?" Sarutobi asks.

"I believe so Hokage-samma. There is still a lot Naruto doesn't show me so I have no idea of what level he is at currently. Thou he has shown even without the beasts chakra in his spar with Kakashi in Nami and on other missions that he's at least a mid level j**ō**nin in ability if not slightly above high level j**ō**nin" Y**ū**gao says.

The Sandiame just nods. "Has he changed his mind recently about wanting to stay in the Leaf?" He asks a moment later.

"No Hokage-samma, if anything he seems to be more determined lately to leave" she says sadly.

The Sandiame sighs, but nods at the response. "Thank you for letting me know Y**ū**gao and please remember to take care of those D-ranks your team still has to do. I want Naruto in the ch**ū**nin exams with the other rookies" the old man says.

"Hai Hokage-samma, we'll have them done in time" Y**ū**gao says.

"Good in a week I'll have another B-rank available that your team can take in the place of this one. Your dismissed" the Sandiame says.

Y**ū**gao bows and leaves the office. The old man once again heaves a weary sigh as lights his pipe while fetching a little orange book from its hiding place trying to forget all of his troubles.

* * *

I want to thank all of you that took the time to read the story so far and this new chapter. I hope that it met everyone's expectations. As for the vote Temari was the winner by two over the next girl. For those of you upset that your girl wasn't picked fret not, because some of those asked for will be included in the story as we move along. I've also decided the number of ladies in the harem will be 10 thanks to the fact I am including 2 OC's and might add one more.

Next chapter the Ch**ū**nin Exams begin. Thanks for reading this chapter of 'Work Release' until next time my dear reader :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and some of the jutsu that may seem original probably aren't *shrugs***

**Chapter 15 - Ch****ū**nin Exams begin  


***Four Leaf Inn - Naruto's Suite***

Naruto woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock. Pressing the off button Naruto got up created a clone to make his breakfast and then went into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, using the bathroom, and taking a nice long hot shower he went and got dressed. Five minutes later Naruto was looking at an assortment of scrolls.

Today was the first part of the Ch**ū**nin Exams. Yesterday Team 11 scrambled to qualify by doing 4 D-ranks in one day. They had put it off for so long taking C & B rank missions and that one easy A rank that was mostly ranked that way do to the importance of the object they transported to Taki. In either event it was Naruto that came up with the idea to get them out of the way at the same time. How might you ask? Naruto created 4 teams of Kage Bunshin henged to look like the missing members.

The hard part came when it was time to choose who got which mission. Of course Naruto's unnatural luck came through for him and all his group had to do was go grocery shopping for some lady that was afraid to come out of her house. Yuudai had the worse luck and got stuck walking the Inuzuka dogs, while the group with Y**ū**gao painted a fence, and Katsu's did inventory for a warehouse whose workers all called in sick that morning. In the end they got them done with no one the wiser about their little strategy.

Picking up a weapons scroll, a food scroll, a clothing scroll, a jutsu scroll, and a couple of blank scrolls Naruto put them in his pants pocket that contained a storage seal sealing them away. Looking at himself Naruto smiled as he liked the look. He was wearing his standard black cargo pants and undershirt, the t-shirt was white with a white and black tiger looking like it was going to pounce, and over top of that a white overcoat that on the back had the Uzumaki clan logo on one shoulder, a red and black vulture riding a black and orange tiger on the other and in the middle the kanji for unstoppable in large print, it had zippers down the front and two large pockets just below the waist line with a hidden interior pocket, he also had the Ten no Shiroi Hoshi unsealed sheathed and strapped to his back with the hilt sticking out from under his cloak.

Liking the look Naruto turned towards his alarm clock and saw he had an hour to get to the academy. He made 11 bunshin handed one a jutsu scroll for them to learn from. Only 10 of them would learn and practice using the jutsu while the eleventh's job was to make more when those dispelled and when it was low on chakra to head back to the hotel, seal the scroll, and then disperse giving Naruto the knowledge. Hopefully it wouldn't happen when he was busy or something.

Watching the clones leave though a window Naruto also decided it was time to leave opening the door finding his teammates and girlfriends already waiting on him.

"Ready to go Naruto?" asked Katsu. Naruto nodded as the girls grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Seeing this the guys moved off down the hall.

"You promise you'll be careful?" Miyuki asks tearfully.

"I promise Miyu-chan" Naruto says kissing both cheeks where here tears ran and gave the girl a warm hug then turns towards Akari releasing her.

"Kick butt out there"Akari says with a grin.

"No worries about that Akari-chan" Naruto says and the surprises her with a hug and a fierce kiss that she responded to immediately. The kiss ended with Naruto grabbing her butt and giving it a light squeeze.

Akari smacked his hands away then pushed him back a little and smirked. "Save that kind of stuff for when you get back mister" She says playfully.

Naruto returns the smirk, but before he can leave he's enveloped in another hug this time by his mother. "You weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye to me were you Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Of course not kaa-san, but I have to go now the guys are waiting" He says as he disengages from the warm embrace. It was something he had gotten used to as he learned his mother could be very touchy feely and liked to hug him a lot. He also noticed it was mostly only with him though she was some what playful with others she liked. Their relationship had moved past friends and quickly gotten to a familial level though he was still some what guarded with her. She accepted that it would be awhile before he would truly accept her, but she was happy with things as they currently were … for now.

"Okay, knock 'em dead sochi and remember to listen carefully to the proctors rules and explanations. Also, look out for your teammates and most importantly stay safe okay" Kushina says giving Naruto a warm smile as she hugs him one more time.

"I will kaa-san, and please take care of the girls for me" Naruto says returning the hug before breaking away and returning Kushina's smile. Kushina nodded and then watched with the girls as Naruto joined back up with his teammates.

"You know Naruto, I never thought I'd see the day when you would turn into such a momma's boy, but here we are" Yuudai says laughing.

"Yeah and those girls have you completely whipped. I don't even recognize you anymore" Katsu joins in laughing along with Yuudai.

This was something new to the group. Katsu and Yuudai had recently begun to tease Naruto about his mother and the girls. It was something Naruto hated and liked at the same time as it showed how much his friendship with them had grown since they began as a team. Still, he couldn't wait to repay the favor when they returned to the capitol and tease them as well as let out a few things he was sure they wouldn't want their families to know about.

"Whatever we don't have time for this let's go" Naruto says with a serious expression. Katsu and Yuudai quickly followed as they took off towards the Academy where the exams where being held though they were still laughing slightly.

***Academy Exam Room***

Team 11 made with time to spare so they ended up being one of the first teams in the room. Unfortunately one of those other teams happened to be a certain familiar team from sand.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he returned Gaara's glare.

"Relax Uzumaki-kun, we are here for the same reason as you" Temari says trying to ease the tension.

"Really?" Naruto asked taking his eyes off Gaara and turning towards the blonde girl with the fan strapped to her back. Naruto actually took the time to check her out now that he focused on her he saw she was fairly attractive. She was almost 5'2 about 100 pounds give or take a few, solid build with strong arms and legs thou still feminine, with teal colored eyes, and blond hair. Naruto only wished she had her hair down, but realized it wasn't time for that.

"I find that interesting as your team seemed strong enough to be ch**ū**nin already when we ran into you guys a couple of months back" Naruto says moving closer to the girl.

The blond girl blushed, but quickly shot back. "Thank you, but I could say the same about your team. I don't know how things work in Konoha, but without a war promotions are hard to achieve in Suna. We value quality above quantity" She says smirking as a couple of older Konoha gennin teams in the room bristled at the insinuation.

"I see … well good luck with getting that promotion … umm I don't believe I got your name the last time we met" Naruto says catching the girl a bit off guard.

She blushed a bit, but regained control as the red vanished from her cheeks. "I believe it's only fair that you give your name first cutie" she replies.

"The names Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto says not even blushing when she called him cute.

Temari hmph'd to herself at not even getting a blush from the local hottie, but she wasn't one to give up. She didn't know what it was, but something about this guy made him very … interesting to her.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun" she says batting her eyes a bit at him. "My name is Temari … maybe we could go out some time while I'm here" she says with a wink at the end.

"Nice to meet you as well Temari, but I don't think my girlfriends would appreciate me going out on a date without them" Naruto says.

'What? Girlfriends? As in more than one? What is he the last of his clan or something? Why are all the good ones taken?' she lamented in her head. 'Still he didn't say no … maybe' she thought.

"Who says they couldn't come as well? If they don't mind sharing I won't" Temari responds with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help but shudder a little. He was happy with the way things were and he certainly didn't want to rock the boat or add any unnecessary trouble and he was getting the distinct impression this girl was trouble.

"Umm … I ugh … yo-u … umm" Naruto started to stammer much to Temari's delight. However, Naruto was saved by a new group coming into the room. Taking the distraction Naruto quickly says "umm sorry I should be getting back to my team" and beats a hasty retreat taking a seat in a desk near the window with the rest of his team though she noticed he would occasionally glance in her direction.

Temari only smiled as she made her way back to her brothers with a little extra something in her step. She wasn't quite sure why she was so interested in the blond Konoha-nin, but she was certain of one thing. 'You can't get away from me that easily Uzumaki' she thinks ignoring Kankur**ō **who was trying to ask her what that was about.

Temari wouldn't tell her brother, but the blond Konoha gennin had been on her mind since his confrontation with Gaara in the woods. She didn't know many guys around her age who would willingly take on Gaara and if they did they were either certifiable or not someone she wanted to date for various reasons. Of course she was also the daughter of the Kazekage so she had trouble meeting guys that wanted to be with her just for her and not have some ulterior motive. She was attractive and garnered her fair share of looks, but most of the guys back home just didn't interest her … at least not the way Naruto has.

Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who had been thinking about the blond.

**'I want his blood'** a demonic sounding voice continuously says.

'I'll give you his blood mother. He will be the one to prove my existence' responded back a certain red headed demon container.

Nearly an hour later the room was filled with other teams. Some came in and tried to scare the teams already there, but were ignored by the Suna team and Team 11. Naruto noticed a flood of weak gennin had suddenly come charging into the room apparently twenty minutes later just now getting by the obvious genjutsu him and his team had bypassed earlier. Team 11 just continued to sit where they were and avoid the other teams not really caring as none of them seemed to be anything other than ordinary gennin.

The room had just calmed down now that many of the teams had stopped trying to mark their territory or try and show their superiority to each other. Naruto noticed Team 4 had slipped in mostly unnoticed and a few other interesting teams had arrived. Still, only 4 people really interested him those being Gaara, an older gennin with grey hair kept in a ponytail and wore glasses, and two Kusa-nin.

One of the Kusa-nin just seemed to have an air about him … Naruto couldn't put a finger on it, but he was sure it wasn't something an ordinary gennin would have. The other has red hair and pupil less red eyes with weird spiky or pointy short hair on one side and straight combed long hair on the other. The red head reminded him a little of his mother and he was wondering if she was an Uzumaki. The really strange thing was she turned towards him and looked to be blushing for some reason.

'His chakra it feels like I'm swimming in an ocean warmed by the sun' The redhead thought before calming herself focusing on what she was here to do.

A few minutes later the remainder of the rookie 15 came in. Sakura was eying Sasuke like a tiger would a deer or a juicy bloody steak. Sasuke was too busy trying to look important to notice him, thank kami for small favors. Kiba was being his usual boastful ignorant self. Ino seemed to be staying close to Ami both girls trying to ignore their classmates. Team 4 separated themselves from the other rookies almost instantly upon entering the room.

The interesting thing was both Shikamaru and Ch**ō**ji turned in his direction and gave a nod. Naruto didn't return it nor the one that came from Shino who also seemed to have noticed him. The last person from the rookies to notice him was Hinata whom he could see had activated her clans' d**ō**jutsu and was walking towards him.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata says to him when she was close enough.

"Hello Hinata-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked politely.

"I-I a-am o-kay a-and y-you?" Hinata responds with a reluctant smile. Things at home were becoming more and more tense for the girl. Hiashi had been on a rampage ever since Naruto showed him up at that council meeting a few months back the subsequent one made him even madder. He would often berate others and used branch clan members as punching bags, but Hinata once again bore the brunt of his anger as he nearly killed her a few times in their 'spares'. She was getting better thanks to her sensei and her sensei's friends helping with her training not to mention Naruto would often lend her the aid of a few clones to help train her. Her father never saw this though and would berate and beat her often and publicly in their compound.

Naruto of course knew of this and what would happen if something weren't done about the fool. Her stuttering was quickly returning although not as bad as before it wouldn't be long before it was back to when they were in the academy and he could see she was quickly heading towards a breaking point of some sort. Unfortunately his hands were tied and no one else seemed willing to do anything beyond help the girl train. As is no amount of training would help her any time soon unless she gained some kind of secret weapon or blackmail of some kind to use against the man. All Naruto could really do is be kind to her and hoped things changed for her soon.

"I am good things are going well for me right now" Naruto says careful not to mention the girls or his mother. Naruto could just see any time he mention any of the ladies in his life Hinata would gain a pained look. He knew when Miyuki and Akari first approached him their relationship would hurt her, but he just couldn't say no to them. He felt bad that her world was turning to mud while his was blossoming, but it was ultimately up to her to change things.

What worried Naruto more were the subtle barely there for a second looks he would see on her face when she looked at him. He could already see that the pure love and admiration she once held for him was turning to jealousy and anger. She wouldn't hate him … no that wasn't Hinata, but he knew an explosion was coming.

Their conversation was cut short when Naruto over heard the grey haired glasses wearing nin talking to the other rookies.

"Actually this is my fourth try at these exams" the grey haired boy says. Naruto heard his name was Kabuto earlier when he introduced himself and wondered what game he was playing. It wasn't obvious, hell it was very hard to detect, but Naruto could see his interest lay in Sasuke.

"Wow you suck!" Kiba shouts brashly.

"Troublesome, it's more likely that this exam is just that hard" Shikamaru says with his usual lazy drawl.

"Indeed let me tell you about the exams" Kabuto says and pulls out a deck of blank cards.

"What are those?" Sakura asks curiously as the rookies and some of the other gennin gather closer to hear what Kabuto was saying.

"These are my ninja info cards. They hold information on every ninja here. All I have to do is channel some chakra and the information appears on the card I'm holding" Kabuto says holding up the card that now had words and numbers scrawled across it.

The rookies were amazed by this, but settled to hear what the older gennin would say.

"The Ch**ū**nin Exams are held twice a year. Their purpose is to deepen the bonds of friendship between the different villages and heighten the level of the shinobi. However, it's my belief that the true purpose is to establish or confirm the level of each village's ninja and to try and balance out power. They do this to check and restrain each village so one doesn't gain too much power over another" Kabuto says.

"Do you have information on specific individuals in the exam?" Sasuke asked.

"I do … is there someone specific you seek information on?" Kabuto asked in a nonchalant manner.

"Gaara, Rock Lee, and Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke says.

"Hmph that's no fun you already know their names" Kabuto says disappointingly and receives a glare from Sasuke.

"Alright hold on. Rock Lee is a year ahead of you and it says his teammates are Hy**ū**ga Neji and Higourashi Tenten their sensei is Might Guy and this is their first time taking the exams. They have done 20 D-rank missions, and 11 C-rank missions. He lacks any skill in nin or gen jutsu as well as low intelligence, but his strength is rated a 3 out of 5, speed a 4 out of 5, stamina 3 out of 5, and his taijutsu is 3.5 out of 5. Overall he's fairly impressive for a gennin" Kabuto says.

Lee who over heard all of this frowned when Kabuto mentioned his lack of skill in nin or genjutsu. It wasn't his fault he really tried his best, but still failed in those particular subjects. Still, he couldn't help but feel proud that someone recognized his true talent and he swore others would see he was a true genius of hard work or else he would run around Konoha a hundred times on his hands, scale the Hokage monument with nothing but his teeth, do one thousand push ups using his eye brows … etc, etc,.

Back with everyone else who weren't creeped out by the inexplicable fire that shone in a green leotard wearing gennin with a bowl cut hair style and … oh my god are his eye brows one fire. 'Damn I don't think there is enough water in the building to put those things out' Naruto thought, but was hoping the caterpillars on the teens face would burn up and die before anyone tried to help.

Anyway back with Kabuto he was just finishing Gaara's stats when he turned to Naruto's however as soon as he pulled the card up something seemed to hit it forcing the card out of his hands. The card flew across the room nearly hitting the Team from the new village of Sound as it was pinned to the wall beside them and then burst into flames crumbling into dust.

"I apologize Yakushi-san, but I don't need any more publicity than I already have" Naruto says gaining everyone's attention.

Kabuto scratched his head trying to give a disarming smile, but on the inside was a different story. 'What the fuck was that jutsu he just used. I didn't even sense him using any chakra. I need to keep an eye on this one he could be trouble for Lord Orochimaru's plans' the glasses wearing medic thought as he adjusted his glasses.

'KuKu, it seems like what I heard about little Naruto-kun was true he has grown. Maybe I'll test him after I test Sasuke-kun' thought a kusa-nin.

Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, and Ami bristled at Naruto not realizing he was in the room.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke says with a low tone of voice angry that he didn't get the info he wanted on the blond show off.

Naruto didn't answer angering the Uchiha and his side kicks even more as he sat back down in his desk.

Sakura was getting ready to scream her Uchiha loving banshee head off before a puff of smoke erupted in the middle of the room. The smoke cleared and revealed a 6 foot 3 inch man wearing a black trench coat, a dark grey button open shirt, black pants, and combat boots, with a black headband and dark cloth covering the top of his head. The man instantly unleashed a wave of KI freezing all but a few teams (namely Team 11, Team Gai, Team Dosu, and the Sand Sibs).

"Alright maggots quiet down the Ch**ū**nin Exams have begun!" The man shouted.

***Forest of Death***

Two hours later squad 11 is standing outside of the Forest of Death with the other 65 remaining participants. The prior test managed to eliminate everyone else by first testing your skills in gathering information, which Naruto had no problem with. He didn't even use his d**ō**jutsu he simply sat there since he didn't want to show his abilities yet and knowing the meaning of the test figured the proctor wasn't going to grade everyone's test.

During the test he was sitting next to Hinata and the girl had been almost desperately trying to help him, but he didn't need it and refused it as nicely as he could given the circumstances. When the proctor, Morino Ibiki, finally called time he decided to play around a bit and got more teams to quit. Unfortunately he tried to punk Naruto and that's where his game came to an end.

How you might ask? Naruto ignored the man when he tried to call him out and when he got up and started hollering in his face even though the man was spitting on him Naruto didn't say or do anything until Ibiki was finished. When he was Naruto calmly took the guy's that was to his left test and used it to wipe his face, threw the test away, and asked "Are you done?".

That got many reactions. The dude to his left was shooting red hot kunai at Naruto as he and his team got up and left.

Many of the girls were squealing on the inside and thinking, 'He is so cool and hot. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Who cares I want him'. These thoughts brought forth actual squeals and a lot of tomato faces.

The guys mostly thought the blond guy was cool, but they would have punched old scarface if he ever tried that on them.

Shikamaru issued forth his trade marked, "Troublesome" as Ch**ō**ji nodded in agreement as having forgotten about his test he pulled out two bags of barbecue honey ruffles potato chips and began to munch on them loudly making smacking noises and giggling grossing out and annoying the people around him that didn't know the food loving boy.

Ami, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura scoffed and muttered "loser".

Ibiki scowled at the blond, but knew he was beat as the mood in the room changed. He waited another minute before declaring that everyone still in the room had passed and then explained the test and how it pertains to their qualifications for a ch**ū**nin. He then proceeded to scare a few by revealing the many scars and wounds he's received during his career as a shinobi.

He was interrupted by Anko who came crashing through the window with a banner flapping around behind her blocking out Ibiki. After a little banter between her and Ibiki where she accused him of losing his touch she turned to take stock of her next victims and ended up focusing on one. She didn't break out of the trance she was in staring at his blue eyes that showed nothing, but contempt for her until Ibiki shook her by her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Anko, Anko snap out of it" Ibiki says in a hushed tone so that the examinees couldn't over hear anything.

"I-I I'm sorry" she mutters.

"Anko get it together. Do I need to find someone else to handle the next part of the Exam?" Ibiki says. He was concerned for her, but he knew she wouldn't accept any coddling despite their relationship. It wasn't common knowledge, but Ibiki and Anko had one of those on again off again relationships like so many in their chosen profession. He was one of the few people that she trusted and he became a pillar of support for her as well as someone she admired. He was everything she wasn't, while she ran from her demons he was able to embrace his and move on despite the very visible reminders. In public he was her big bro or mentor in private he was her rock and occasional lover whenever she felt she was worthy of such contact from a real person.

For Ibiki Anko was someone he cared for deeply. He knew the façade she put up for everyone else and when they were in public. He also knew exactly why she was staring at the blond. It was part of the reason he tried to pick on him earlier as Anko told him what happened in Wave as she broke down nearly inconsolable in his arms when she returned from that mission. That night as they made slow passionate love and he whispered how much he cared for her and wanted her. He wanted nothing more than to help her, but she was unreachable even to him even despite the closeness their actions would suggest. All she would do was cry and degrade herself repeating what the blond said finding he could do little to break through to her.

The next morning after she finally managed to fall asleep all he could do was watch her. She was an angel able to look past his many scars and disfigured face, able to look past what he did to people on a daily basis and not look at him like he was a monster. To see her in such agony he wanted to take a measure of revenge out on the blonde, but he knew she wouldn't want that. The only thing he could do was find a way to get the blond on his turf and force an apology out of him. True forgiveness was something even he couldn't force out of someone, but perhaps if he could force the two together the blond would see what he saw .

It was another minute before Anko was able to gather herself and pushing Ibiki away ordered the gennin to meet her at Training Ground 44 in an hour or don't come at all before leaping out the way she came. Naruto instantly gathered his team and walked out of the room in the direction of what became one of his few havens in the village after he met Kaen. A few foreign teams followed figuring the Leaf gennin would know the way, while the rest either followed someone else or tried to get some supplies before heading to the training grounds.

Anko scanned the crowd of gennin, 'Seems like a few teams either quit or got lost some where' she thought. "Okay everyone quiet down and listen up my name is Mitarashi Anko your proctor for the second phase of the Ch**ū**nin Exams. The second trial of the Ch**ū**nin Exams begins now and anybody who is not here and their teams are disqualified" She says. Her declaration causes a few to yell some obscenities cursing their absent teammates as a ch**ū**nin guided them back to the village.

"Okay now that that's taken care of this is the Forest of Death other wise known as Training Ground 44. In this lovely forest you will spend the next 5 days evading or avoiding the various animals, poisonous plants, demons, and of course each other. You will be given either an Earth Scroll or a Heaven Scroll your goal is to get the one you don't have … any questions?" Anko asked.

"What do we do for food?" instantly came from Ch**ō**ji Akimichi. His cousin on Squad 4 just shook her head as this was the sort of thing that gave Akimichi's a bad name.

"There are many plants and animals in the forest to snack on, but I wouldn't recommend it. You never know when your prey may turn into a predator. Of course if that doesn't suit you you can always turn cannibal on each other, but I'd recommend not to eat your teammates" Anko says with a big grin scaring Ch**ō**ji and more than a few of the gennin. She wasn't sure if it was the predator thing or the eating off the land bit or perhaps the cannibal thing either way it was a job well done in her opinion.

A few more questions were asked in which Anko did her best to scare them, but they stayed. She wasn't worried though if the first part had them worried then the next part would cause more than a few to quit.

"Oh … one more thing before you go. I need you to sign these waivers" She says as the ch**ū**nin helpers pass out the forms to the individual teams.

The gennin look over the forms and start to read when one asks the inevitable question at seeing 'Death Waiver' in large bold font right at the top.

"Ummm proctor-san what are these for?" a random gennin asked pointing to the waiver he held up. This got most of the gennin to listen up having questioned it themselves.

"These … my curious little skid mark to be are death waivers, can't you read" she taunted the gennin.

"Yes, but why are we required to sign these?" he asked not put off by the taunt.

"Oh … that, well … if you haven't gotten it by now here are the rules. Your team will receive one scroll your goal is to get a scroll from another team that's opposite the one you have. For instance if you a heaven scroll you need an earth scroll and vice-a-versa. As long as you don't open the scrolls to take a peak, which will result in your team failing and being thrown out of the exams before you can even blink your good. You'll also be kicked out if you attempt to leave the forest before the 5 days is up" she says making sure everyone understood.

There were a few stupid and self explanatory questions asked, but it allowed her to scare them more so she didn't care.

"Now that the stupid questions are done with there is one last thing you should know …" Anko says trailing off to cause suspense.

However, she noticed someone wasn't paying attention to her so she threw a kunai at the punk. Of course it turned out to be Kiba who was too busy leering at Anko's state of dress or lack thereof and some of the other female gennin to pay attention to anything anyone was saying even his own teammates who had been trying to get his attention also. Well, Shino was Hinata was trying to put distance between her and the pervert glad for once she wasn't the object of his stares. Kiba was completely freaked out when he felt the cut on his cheek, but turned on when she licked his cheek that turned to being a bit grossed out when he realized she had licked his blood and back to freaked out when she threatened to cut off his balls if he didn't pay attention.

Done with scarring the gennin for life Anko moved on. "What you all should know is that you will most likely have to fight each other to gain the scroll you need and that killing is allowed. Oh and if one of your teammates dies, gets disqualified, or chickens out then you fail. So if you are afraid to die or of going into the forest then I suggest you quit now and train for the next exams when you have a better shot. When you are ready head over to the tent and receive your scroll. You have thirty minutes" Anko says and then moves up in a tree to watch … a certain gennin and eat a few sticks of her favorite comfort food.

With the objectives and rules given out everyone gathered in their team cells and discussed the next part with a few more teams bowing out intimidated at the mortality risk and the other stronger teams they would have to face. Team 11 of course was having a slightly different conversation.

"Do you guys think you'll be okay if we split up and meet at the towers in 3 days?" Naruto asked.

"What? Why would we split up?" Yuudai asked.

"The way I see it she says we have 5 days until this test is over. We could find the other scroll and then head straight there, but then what? I doubt they'll let us do any real training in the tower nor will they probably allow us to leave once we enter … so I want to spend three or four days training in the forest in a more …. secluded area" Naruto says.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do while you are out there training? She did say we wouldn't be allowed to enter the tower without all of our teammates. Plus, who says we don't want to train also?" Katsu says with Yuudai backing him up.

Naruto shrugged some what expecting this. "You can come, but I must warn you the part of the forest I will be training in is probably the most dangerous sector of the forest. I only go there, because this forest has been like a second home to me ever since I was 7 but I only started going into this sector recently when I knew I had the skills to survive" Naruto says.

Both boys nodded even if they were a bit hesitant in nodding. They knew how dangerous this forest could be having trained with Naruto a few times there when they wanted to learn something without fear of being watched. For there to be a section of the forest even Naruto was hesitant to go into meant they would need to be aware of everything all of the time or something bad would happen.

***Forest of Death – an hour later***

A team of Suna gennin were standing in Team 11's path. All three were males and wore khaki pants with their Suna hiate-ate wrapped around their biceps. The one in front of Naruto was 5 foot 3 inches in height with dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a beige t-shirt. The one to his left stood an inch shorter with sandy brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt. The one to his right had black hair and brown eyes wearing tan t-shirt.

"What can we do for you …" Naruto trailed off. The team in front of them weren't much to be worried with. They were barely mid level gennin from what Naruto could tell of them.

"The names Kitsuhara Akimitsu, hand over your scroll and we won't hurt you … much" the one standing in front of Naruto says.

Naruto's answer was to phase out of existence making the Suna gennin search frantically for the blond. Their search ended when they heard a pained grunt from their leader Akimitsu as Naruto hand seemed to almost be piercing the boys stomach. As it was Naruto removed his hand from the boys stomach then slammed his fist down on the boys' skull sending him painfully to the ground.

He seemed to vanish again before a fist was introduced to the black haired boys' stomach lifting him slightly up in the air hunched over the fist before the fist was removed and a heavy booted foot connected with his head sending him crashing to the ground.

The last member of the Suna team tried to start a series of hand seals but before he could his hands were forced apart and his arms yanked forward before a knee crashed upwards into his chin sending him falling backwards only for a heavy booted foot came crashing down on his stomach driving him into the ground knocking him unconscious when the back of his head hit the unyielding earth.

Katsu and Yuudai quickly moved towards the downed team and patted them down looking for their scroll. It turned out the kid with black hair was the one with the scroll and it was the one they needed. Naruto came behind them and stripped the Suna gennin of half of their supplies crippling their chances to advance, but not killing them. Sealing up the extra supplies after dividing them equally Team 11 quickly took to the trees again leaving the recovering team to continue on.

***4 Hours Later – Northwest area of Training Area 44***

"Okay guys this is it look sharp" Naruto says as he cuts through some of the tall grass with a katana he pilfered from a Kusa team that attacked them after an older Konoha gennin squad attacked them thinking they were weakened.

The area was wild with grass about a foot or two taller then they were, trees that were gnarled and some times barren of leaves swaying without any wind to move them, and over sized plants that looked like they could swallow a man whole. The most disturbing thing for Yuudai and Katsu were the quickly moving shadows that seemed to dart in and out of the area some the size of a house. Needless to say both were having second thoughts about following Naruto any further.

It was another thirty minutes before Naruto stopped only to have Katsu run right into his back as Yuudai ran into his. After a few more of those house sized and occasionally larger shadows appeared and disappeared the boys had taken to hiding behind Naruto. Naruto would have laughed at them if he didn't have to be totally serious and stay aware of the shadows.

The last time Naruto had goofed off in this area nearly cost him his life as a pack of wolves the size of horses attacked him from the shadows. Luckily a few tigers were in the area and managed kill a few of the wolves chasing off the rest. Of course that was some time ago and now he could defend himself from any of the denizens of the forest.

Reaching their destination which was mostly a large clearing that looked like it had been ploughed through a few times Naruto looked over his shoulders. "You might want to stand back a bit" Naruto says to his teammates.

Both boys backed up giving Naruto room as they stood back to back with one another looking around for any of those creatures running around in the shadows. To busy fearfully watching out for any threats from the forest they never bothered to ask Naruto what he was doing or saw any of the many hand seals he went through.

"**Doton: Tetsu no Shiro – Earth Release: Iron Castle**" Naruto says in a strong voice. Just as Naruto finished the ground began to shake and tremble as a large black structure started to rise up from the earth displacing trees, rocks, dirt, earth, and animals alike. Watching from a small distance Katsu and Yuudai watched as Naruto was hunched over hands on the ground straining as his jutsu continued until a black metallic palace that looked to be two or three stories high, 60 yards wide, and 40 yards in length was in front of them.

Standing up Naruto seemed a bit winded, but a second later looked as if nothing was wrong and proceeded to create five shadow clones. He handed each of them a tag of some kind and then walked up to the massive door of the construct and opened them. Yuudai and Katsu getting over the mild shock at what Naruto just did quickly followed before the doors closed behind them. They never noticed as the clones moved about the forest ignoring the creatures stalking them as they slapped tags in certain places surrounding the metal structure before a last one slapped a red and white tag with Forbidden written in Kanji in the middle of it on the door activating the '**Gofū Kekkai – Five Seals Barrier**' and it's secondary trap the '**Kyōmen Shūja no Jutsu – Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique**' in case someone was able to bypass the barrier.

Walking through the black metal palace Katsu and Yuudai were amazed at the detail of the place as there was metal furniture also in place. There was of course vast empty spaces with nothing as the walls were bare and except for some tables and chairs there wasn't much else. Walking through the place they each had a few questions.

"Hey Naruto, if you can do this why has it taken you so long to finish that apartment building? I mean couldn't you just do what you just did and have a completely new building instead of that old eye sore?" Katsu asked.

"I could … but when I leave this place I don't want to leave anything behind and that is part of the reason my … renovations are taking so long" Naruto answers.

"Okay, but then what are you going to do with this?" Yuudai asked.

"You'll see when it's time to leave and get to the tower" Naruto answers with a smirk. Katsu and Yuudai hated when he gave them cryptic answers and of course Naruto knew it, which caused him to do it all the more.

A few more questions were asked and answered in varying degrees when they finally stopped in front of another large door. Pushing them open the boys walked into an extremely large empty room with no windows. Naruto then took out a scroll with a few torches and then placed his hands on the walls manipulating them until holders sprouted out. He had clones go around place the torches he lit with a simple Katon jutsu in the holders illuminating the room.

"Here we can train without worry of anyone seeing what we're doing or anything interrupting us. We already have the necessary scrolls so I think we should set out early on the 5th morning after resting here on the 4th day" Naruto says.

"So 3 days of training and then rest?" Katsu asks.

"Yeah the way I see it getting to the tower early means we'll be stuck with the other teams unable to do anything and dealing with their … annoying behaviors. This way we can get in some training and arrive fresh on the 5th day without having to worry about the other teams as much" Naruto answers.

"I bet you wouldn't mind dealing with that blond Suna kunoichi" Katsu teases.

Naruto turned away from them trying to rid himself of the blush that sprouted up and ignored the joke, but vowed revenge on Katsu.

"But what about if another team comes here and stumbles across this place?" Yuudai asked.

"There's a barrier surrounding us and even if they some how manage to break it there is a nasty little surprise waiting for them. Trust me we're safe" Naruto replies.

Both boys nodded their curiosity sated for the moment.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah can you help me with my Earth manipulation so I can use Iron techniques?" Yuudai asked. He had mastered his Earth element, but not to the point he could use the Iron elements in the Earth to make Iron techniques like some Iwa J**ō**nin were rumored to able to do. When he saw Naruto do it he nearly creamed his pants and if he hadn't been so scared by the forest creatures or awed by the display he would have forced him to teach him.

"I can help, but this is something that will take some time to do. It took me years before I could do it and that's with a full army of shadow clones helping me" Naruto says. It was true it did take years and it was thanks to his shadow clones, but in real time it really only took him the last month of his Earth element manipulation training under Kaen(Ky**ū**bi)-sensei to do it.

Yuudai quickly nodded in agreement eager to learn. With that Naruto had a few clones help Yuudai, Katsu worked more on his kenjutsu and learning another element Raiton with Narutos help, and Naruto had clones working on a few new jutsu while he was trying to invent another one. That's the way the 3 days passed for Team 11.

***4th Day of the Exam***

Naruto, Katsu, and Yuudai were resting up when Naruto felt a disturbance outside the barrier. Deciding to investigate Team 11 moved towards one of the windows near the front of the iron structure and were surprised at what they saw.

"Orochimaru-samma shouldn't we be heading towards the tower now?" asked a teen Naruto recognized as Kabuto.

"Kuku relax Kabuto-kun, everything is going as planned. I was able to mark Sasuke, he survived and was able to awaken his mark. It's only a shame he had to go and ruin those 3 I sent to test him, but in the end they are only cannon fodder so it really doesn't matter. As a matter of fact … I think they'll make perfect sacrifices to use later on" Orochimaru says absently as he was scrutinizing the barrier.

"Of course Lord Orochimaru, but why are we here in front of this building and what has you so interested about it" Kabuto asks.

Orochimaru turns to study Kabuto a bit before turning back to the barrier. "I saw this … structure when I was going to mark Sasuke-kun. I was surprised because it wasn't here when I left the village, but when I went to inspect it a barrier popped up preventing me from getting any closer. It reminded me of a barrier jutsu your old master used to use so of course I'm more than a little curious as to who could have used it as only gennin and my former protégé should be here neither of which should have the knowledge to do so" Orochimaru answers.

"Is there a way to bypass the barrier Orochimaru-samma?" Kabuto asked.

"There is, but there is no reason to … it seems the progenitor of this barrier is staring at us" Orochimaru says his eyes never leaving the window where Naruto and the boys were looking at him.

A few seconds later the door opened though the barrier staid in place. "Orochimaru, to what do I owe the pleasure of you and your lackeys arriving at my doorstep?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto and his team scowled at Naruto. "Watch who you are calling a lackey boy" said a man wearing black pants, a black sleeveless high collar shirt with a grey undershirt, black tinted glasses, a black clothed hitai-ate, and a black clothed masks covering the lower portion of his face.

"Whatever … are you going to answer me Snake?" Naruto asks. Naruto couldn't see if the guy was scowling or not, but he knew he was.

"Kuku, my you are an interesting boy Naruto-kun. If I may ask wherever did you learn such a … interesting technique?" Orochimaru asks.

Naruto knew he meant the barrier more than the palace. "Oh you know here and there. You poke around in enough places you find interesting things" Naruto says his eyes trained on the snakes.

"KuKu your as interesting as ever Naruto-kun. Kabuto, Yoroi, Misumi don't you have some where you need to be right now" Orochimaru says his eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"Hai Orochimaru-samma" they say in unison and take off into the trees though Kabuto lingers a bit eying Naruto with curiosity before following his teammates.

"Now that they are gone mind telling me what this little visit is about Orochimaru?" Naruto asks.

"Awww is that anyway to greet an old friend Naruto-kun. I thought you'd be happy to see me again especially after all I did to help you when even that old monkey wouldn't" Orochimaru says with mock hurt in his voice.

"Please we both know you had your own reasons for that or did those fools who attacked me not prove to be good test subjects" Naruto retorts.

"True, I still don't see why you won't come with me. I could give you power beyond your wildest dreams and together we could burn this place to the ground and get revenge on all those that wronged us"the Snake Sannin says to Naruto.

"That's because you never understood I could care less about what happens to the Leaf or that old fool. This place has made so many enemies eventually someone will end it or knock it down a few pegs. The best revenge I could ever give these people is to go on and be a hero for another village and make it even better than the Leaf" Naruto says.

"Perhaps, I hope this means you won't get in my way Naruto-kun I'd hate to have to end your little ambition too early" Orochimaru says darkly leveling his killing intent on the three boys.

Naruto just stares at him. "If that includes attacking the Leaf in the next two and a half years then yes I will have to play my part as a good little gennin. How much I interfere depends completely on you. After all part of my ambition is for the old man to be forced to watch as I walk out those gates for the last time leaving this place to it's own fate without him or anyone being able to do a thing about it " Naruto says.

Orochimaru scowls. "Very well Naruto-kun, but I warn you boy stay out of my way or next time I won't be so friendly" Orochimaru threatens before sinking into the ground leaving the area.

Even Naruto had to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the snake finally left the area.

"W-who w-was that?" Katsu asked.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin S-ranked missing-nin and traitor of Konohagakure. If he's here that means things are about to get a lot more interesting around here" Naruto says.

***Later that day***

"Welcome everyone that has passed the second phase of the Ch**ū**nin Exam. I would like to congratulate all of you on making it this far. Unfortunately it seems that there are more teams made it here than we expected so a preliminary round will be held" Sarutobi Hiruzen explains.

"What! That's not fair some of us just got here and your saying we have to fight again?" Loudly questioned a very rough and beaten up looking Sakura.

"Tough Luck girlie your a gennin bottom of the barrel, which means shut up and do as we say! You can always quit if things are too rough for you pinky" Anko yelled. She also looked a little beat up due to an encounter with her old master, but looked much better than most of the gennin.

"That's enough Anko" The Hokage says strongly getting the woman to bow in apology before taking her place beside him again.

"Now then as I was saying there will be a preliminary round to further weed out those that don't have the potential to make it as a ch**ū**nin. Now if you will …" Sarutobi begins to say before being cut off.

"*Cough* *Cough* Excuse me Hokage-samma*Cough*, but perhaps*Cough* you will allow me to explain about the preliminary round*Cough*"said a sickly j**ō**nin by the name of Gekk**ō **Hayate.

The Hokage gives a nod giving him the go ahead.

"*Cough* The rules are simple. Your names will be randomly drawn and displayed on the big board behind me" He starts pointing to the board.

"When your name is displayed your are to *Cough,Cough,Cough* come to the middle of the floor. When I say begin you fight and not a moment before*Cough*. These are one on one battles any interference from teammates or your sensei will be seen as an immediate disqualification. If when I call the match you don't stop and continue to attack your opponent you will be disqualified. Any questions?" Hayate asks.

"Is killing allowed?" asked a certain redhead.

"Yes killing is acceptable, but if I say stop you will stop or you lose the match understood?" He asks and he receives a nod.

"*Cough* Okay, is there anyone here who does not feel they will be able to continue?" Hayate asks.

Everyone looks around at each other trying to determine who would be the first to quit. A few of the rookies seemed to struggle with the decision with one quietly imploring her teammate to quit only to be threatened and ignored to her dismay. While a certain silver haired glasses wearing gennin looked to his sensei and received a nod. He immediately raised his hand gaining everyone's attention.

"Proctor I only got here a little while ago and don't feel ready to continue on so I would like to withdraw" Kabuto says.

The other gennin namely Team 7 were shocked as Kabuto seemed okay and he was the main reason they made it in time. Naruto watched Kabuto carefully as he walked away and noticed him look at the Sound teams' j**ō**nin-sensei. When he looked at the man he found him looking his way as well before giving a wink that it seems nobody noticed.

Naruto focused back on the sickly j**ō**nin as he was announcing who the first match-up would be. Looking up to the board Naruto started walking up to the balcony with his team.

"First match-up **Uchiha Sasuke versus Akad****ō Yoroi**" Hayate says.

* * *

I want to thank all of you that took the time to read the story so far and this new chapter. I hope that it met everyone's expectations. Next chapter the Preliminary Fights. Thanks for reading this chapter of 'Work Release' until next time my dear reader :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and some of the jutsu that may seem original probably aren't *shrugs***

**Chapter 16 - Preliminaries  
**

Naruto watched with his team as Sasuke was able to beat Kabuto's teammate. The match itself had been a bit disappointing. Naruto had expected more of the 'last' Uchiha, but Naruto also took in to consideration what he over heard Orochimaru tell Kabuto.

'I guess whatever that mark is Orochimaru gave him must really be limiting him and it seemed to cause him pain. Still, if Yoroi had taken him seriously he would have lost mark or no mark' Naruto thinks watching as the Uchiha was whisked away by Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun was so amazing! The way he took out that haisha like he was nothing. I bet he could beat everyone here!" Shouted the Uchiha's personal stalker and most rabid fan girl to everyone else's annoyment.

Sakura started to drool which started to turn into foam when she lost herself in another delusional fantasy tuning out the world around her giving her the appearance of a rabid dog with a large forehead.

Everyone at this point wished Hatake had taken her with him and did their best to ignore the girl. Thankfully the board cycled through the names once more and landed on Kiba and Katsu.

"*Cough* Osegowa Katsu and Inuzuka Kiba please come down now" Hayate says loud enough for everyone to hear dispite his sickly disposition.

"Yahoo! It's our turn boy and we got one of the de … ugh I mean loser's teammates as well. This will be easy" Kiba says loudly not really caring who heard him although he hoped they didn't catch his near slip-up.

Katsu noticed the slip up and comment but didn't react to it. Naruto had long since gotten over such comments and used it to fuel his desire to leave. He was hearing it less and less these days, but there were still some people who wouldn't let go of the past. *Cough* Kakashi*Cough*

As for calling him a loser he just shrugged it off after all the mutt could talk all he wanted, but when it came down to it all the insults in the world won't save him from the beating he has coming. Katsu and Kiba both made it to where Hayate was standing, Kiba being the brasher of the two had jumped down from the balcony nearly breaking his legs.

"Okay *cough*, Osegowa-san *cough* are you ready?" Hayate asked the brown eyed boy. Katsu nodded in reply as he stood ready to begin his eyes locked on the dog-nin.

"Inuzuka Kiba are you *cough* ready?" the sickly j**ō**nin asked.

"Hell yeah me and Akamaru are going to kick his ass!" Kiba shouted to the embarrassment of Kurenai as the other sensei's shot a quick look to the red eyed woman who for the millionth time found herself cursing her loud mouthed gennin.

"Okay then *cough* Osegowa Katsu, Inuzuka Kiba *cough* fight" Hayate declares before moving out of the way of the fight.

Kiba didn't wait a second before he and Akamaru ran straight at Katsu his hands mimicking claws as he tried to rip into the dark haired boy. Katsu caught Kiba by his wrist and yanked downwards almost simultaneously jumping up in the air his knee crashing into Kiba's nose breaking it as the Inuzuka went sailing into the air. Katsu followed up quickly with a drop kick sending Kiba crashing into the cement floors of the makeshift arena.

Akamaru seeing the way his master was dispatched quickly altered his course and ran to his side. Katsu landed gently and stood where he landed watching the duo. Kiba was fairly decent for a newly minted gennin, but he was nothing compared to Yūgao, Naruto or even Yuudai who he spared with daily just to test his own limits. He hated every second of his spars with Naruto, because he almost made it seem effortless to beat him but he learned from each fight making him a better fighter on several fronts.

Kiba slowly climbed to his feet. He could feel the blood running from his nose, which he quickly reset. "Ouch, that fucking hurts" Kiba exclaims.

Feeling his nose set back in place Kiba turns a menacing glare and growl on Katsu. "You fucking bastard I'll fucking kill you!" Kiba shouted in rage.

In the stands Kurenai now had what seemed to be a permanent scowl stretched across her face.

'Next time we do team training I'm casting the most horrible genjutsu I can come up with on him so he'll never want to curse again' she thought.

Kiba's speed went up a notch as he closed the distance between him and Katsu quickly and started to lash out angrily. Katsu for his part just continued to dodge and duck Kiba's attacks. In his rage Kiba was easy to read as his sloppy and at least to Katsu slow attacks wildly flew at him with no thought of his actions or his partner.

Speaking of Akamaru he was staying behind Kiba occasionally lunging out at Katsu's legs to aid his master who seemed to have forgotten all about him or their team work. This tactic didn't work well due to Kiba's wild attacks and Katsu's speed being greater than the duo's.

'This is so boring. I'd much rather fight Naruto or someone who can give me a real challenge' Katsu thought.

Deciding he had enough Katsu jabbed Kiba in the nose re-breaking it, another in the stomach doubling him over, and then crouching low did a sky uppercut using chakra to enhance the speed of his jump. Everyone in the room thought they heard something akin to glass shattering. For Kiba pain like he hadn't thought possible flamed through his mouth as it felt like some of his teeth broke when they were forced together due to Katsu's move.

Katsu didn't stop though as he continue to rise with Kiba grabbed the Inuzuka by his throat and then altered his position so Kiba was falling backwards towards the ground. Kiba hit the unforgiving concrete head first with nothing supporting his fall. The impact of the hit and choking nature of Katsu's hold resulted in Kiba being knocked out immediately on impact.

With that the second match was over as Hayate called it in favor of Katsu after checking Kiba as a worried Akamaru licked his master's face trying to wake him up. Hayate quickly called for the medics that swarmed the young Inuzuka before hauling him off after bandiging up his head and freshly rebroken nose. The kid was a bloody mess nearly unrecognizable.

Up in the balcony with Team 11 Katsu quickly rejoined his team and received their congratulations.

"Katsu that was great man, you totally owned that mutt. You used him like he was a training dummy. You so have to teach me how to do that last move you used. What do you call it by the way?" Yuudai asks as they bumped fists with each other.

"I dunno … falling chokeslam I guess" Katsu says nonchalantly.

"I don't think I could have done any better" Naruto says before also bumping fists with him.

"Good job Ka-kun" Y**ū**gao says proud of her boys as she had come to think of them.

Everyone wasn't so happy about Katsu's victory.

'That bastard, he could have beaten Kiba without hurting him so badly' thought Kurenai.

'Damn, if the Inuzuka kid spends any less than a month in the hospital I'll be surprised. I think that kid cracked his skull' Asuma thought.

'I'm not going to be the one that has to tell Tsume about this' thought most of those that knew the Inuzuka matriarch.

Of course not everyone was so quiet with their disapproval.

"That was most unyouthful of you Katsu-kun. To hurt a comrade in such a manner is most unyouthful" Rock Lee says as he stood near Team 11 shaking his head with righteous indignation.

"What did you think would happen? It's a fight spandex boy someone was bound to get hurt. In this arena none of us are comrades we are all enemies you would do well to remember that" Naruto says then turns away from the green clad taijutsu user.

Rock Lee was left sputtering at the abrupt dismissal and was trying to think of ways to dispute the unyouthful ones claims, but couldn't at the moment. Gai quickly rushed to his pupil's side urging him not to listen to the 'unyouthful' ones as they started doing their shtick catching those that didn't know them in their insidious sunset genjutsu. Of course Team 11, Sarutobi, Kakashi, the remainder of Team Gai, and the other j**ō**nin knew to look away thus escaping the horrible jutsu … this time at least.

The next match started quickly getting the two beasts to stop as one of their team members was tabbed to fight and of course she would need their support. The match unfortunately wasn't much of one. Tenten was a solid ninja and probably good enough in her chosen field of expertise to merit a promotion. Unfortunately she was a specialist and like what happens to most specialists that meet someone who's their opposite she was crushed.

'I'm not sure if Temari is just that good or just that lucky that she got matched up against someone who specializes in weapons and mostly throwing those weapons from a distance. Still, she is strong and good with wind manipulation if only with her fan. I'll have to see how good she is without it at some point' Naruto thinks.

As he's watching the blond walk back to her team he notices a wink thrown in his direction. He also noted a certain extra movement in her walk that reminded him of that civilian girl only Temari definitely outclassed the girl in that department making him blush slightly at the thought. Thanks to all the weapons Tenten littered across the arena floor it took some time to clear up giving the two enough time to flirt although from afar.

Hinata was growing increasingly angry wondering why Naruto couldn't look at her like that. 'I have a nice full round butt, why can't he stare at mines like that. Maybe it's too full, maybe he thinks I'm fat …' thankfully before she got to far the next match was announced.

"Will Akimichi Ch**ō**ji and *cough*Kankur**ō **come down now *cough*" Hayate says.

Kankur**ō **made his way down to the arena floor and stood in front of Hayate waiting on his opponent. His opponent though was having second thoughts.

'Why do I have to fight? I'm only here because Asuma-sensei wants to impress that red eyed woman with how good of a teacher he is and he bribed me with a plate of ribs when this is over. I just want to watch and eat some chips' Ch**ō**ji thought from his spot on the balcony.

'Shit, this doesn't look good. I think he's going to forfeit and then what will Kurenai think of me' Asuma thought inwardly panicking. However, that quickly ended when he remembered who he was thinking about.

"Ch**ō**ji, I know you are nervous but you can do this. To show how much I believe in you if you win not only will I treat you to two plates of ribs but also I will treat you to one night all you can eat at Yakiniku Ky**ū **and a weeks supply of chips" Asuma says bribing the pudgy preteen.

Of course this got the desired response and Ch**ō**ji was down standing in front of Kankur**ō **in no time. Kankur**ō **himself was becoming nervous as he noticed the looks Gaara was giving him that said win or else.

"Okay Subaku no Kankur**ō** versus Akimichi Ch**ō**ji *cough* begin" Hayate says as he jumps away.

Ch**ō**ji was still a bit hesitant to fight despite his sensei's promise, but he was about to get over that.

"Hey fatty just give up already. We both know you don't have what it takes to beat me. How they let a fat little butterball like you become a ninja I'll never know" Kankur**ō **taunted**. **

Up in the viewing area the assembled jōnin shook their heads at the Suna gennins mistake. "That gaki is toast" Asuma says. Inwardly he was thinking , 'Damn, he had to say that after I made that offer to Ch**ō**ji. If he had just said that sooner I wouldn't be stuck with a bill that's likely to cost me a whole years' salary'.

"Why do you say that Asuma-sensei? It doesn't even seem like Ch**ō**ji even wants to fight. So why would calling him f…" Sakura didn't get to finish as Ino quickly muzzled her.

"You really are dumb aren't you pinky? The Akimichi are well known for being a jovial lot that wouldn't harm a fly unless it was covered in barbeque sauce" Naruto interjected causing many to sweat drop at how true a statement that was especially the part about the barbecue sauce. The Akimichi's would eat anything if it was covered in barbeque sauce even their own hands.

"However, it's well known that if you so much as whisper the f word around an Akimichi that you will have signed your own death warrant" Naruto explains, though he didn't know why he was.

"So what? He is fat, his whole clan is fat that's why those fat asses aren't seen as one of the greater clans of Konoha. They should all just go on a diet or something" Sakura says loudly voicing her opinion.

Everyone gasped at the girl's stupidity. Ino looked worriedly between her former best friend and her teammate down on the arena floor. Shikamaru didn't even say 'troublesome' as he also sent a worried glance down at his friend. Shikamaru knew it was one thing to call an Akimichi fat, but to say the word diet around one of them … that was unforgivable.

Ch**ō**ji's head drifted down as he removed his forehead protector. When he raised his head his eyes were shadowed as a red light seemed to shine from under his fallen hair as he looked towards the suddenly terrified pink haired idiot. He quickly focused his eyes forward on a slightly trembling Kankur**ō **who was having flashbacks of Gaara after their uncle tried to kill him.

The energy in the arena quickly took on a malevolent feel as Ch**ō**ji made his move first. "Bubun Baika no Jutsu – Partial Expansion Jutsu" he called out his right arm and fist growing to three times it's normal size.

Kankur**ō **quickly moved out of the way escaping the fist as it made an indent in the ground causing some dust to fly up. Ch**ō**ji's didn't stop though as in his rage he was nearly demolishing the arena. Many of the rookie 12 and the surrounding jōnin were shocked at the Akimichi heir's display of power. The group in charge of maintaining the arena during the trials grew paler with every tremor that shook the building making many consider quitting at the thought of all the work that was in store for them.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu" … "Bubun Baika" … "Bubun Baika" … "Bubun Baika" … "Quit running and fight me yowamushi!" Ch**ō**ji yelled as he continued to try and smash the Suna gennin.

Kankur**ō **was simply doing his best to dodge. The fat kid had a lot of openings he could exploit as he was running on pure anger and adrenaline making whatever taijutsu style he had sloppy and easy to pick apart. That is if it wasn't for his fear of even being clipped by the haymakers the kid was throwing at him. He knew just getting grazed by one of the Akimichi kid's over sized fist would put his prized puppet out of commission. Sure he could rebuild it, probably make it better than ever or build a new one, but if anything happened to Karasu (Crow) he wouldn't be able to deal with it. It was his first and fondest puppet as it was created by his idol Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sands). No way would he ever let anyone destroy Karasu.

Having enough of jumping around Kankur**ō **threw down a few smoke bombs making Ch**ō**ji stop his attack to try and locate the Suna gennin through the smoke screen.

Suddenly Ch**ō**ji moved to the side as a few projectiles came through the smoke at him. Then a few more and more until enough weapons rained down on him through the smoke to make Tenten proud.

Figuring he only had one way out Ch**ō**ji called out the name of the only other technique he knew at the moment. "Nikudan Sensha – Human Bullet Tank" Ch**ō**ji called out. His body quickly grew until he looked like a giant ball with his limbs and head seeming to be sucked into the ball.

"Ro-ru, ro-ru, ro-ru, ro-ru" everyone heard coming from the ball shaped mass Ch**ō**ji had become as it started to move slowly at first, but was picking up speed.

Kankur**ō **had to dodge the meat ball of death repeatedly as Ch**ō**ji kept coming at him faster and faster.

'If I don't end this soon he'll smash my puppets and me. Nothing I have currently will work in this situation except my poisons. I guess that's all I can do … I can't lose here' Kankur**ō **thought.

Leaping clear of the Akimichi heir Kankur**ō **took out some kunai and threw them at Ch**ō**ji whom was rebounding off the wall quickly rolling towards him. Unfortunately for him the kunai all bounced off of Ch**ō**ji forcing Kankur**ō **tododge once more. Kankur**ō **waited for the Akimichi to roll back his way and get close before he threw down another bomb only this one contained a poison that quickly formed a cloud around the Suna gennin.

Ch**ō**ji who still wasn't thinking clearly rolled right into the poison smoke cloud. His jutsu protected him some what, but a little of the poison still seeped into him. The effects weren't instantaneous meaning Kankur**ō **still had to dodge a few times, before Ch**ō**ji started to wear down. Kankur**ō **didn't even wait for the rotund boy to come to a complete stop before he kicked him like a beach ball with enough force to make Ch**ō**ji bounce off the wall. His jutsu ended the Akimichi was laying on his back with swirls in his eyes as the poison took hold.

Hayate sensing he wouldn't be able to continue decided to call the match. "Shousha Kankur**ō**" Hayate announces stopping the fight and motioning for the medics.

Asuma quickly hopped down worried about his student. He watched as the medics gave the downed gennin a quick once over.

"Hmm … doesn't seem too bad a few bruises and a mild case of poisoning. He'll be up and about in an hour or so" the lead medic says getting a nod from the others surrounding the Akimichi heir.

Asuma quickly let out breath of relief at the good news as he followed the medic nin carrying Ch**ō**ji out. Plus, his wallet was safe for now since the Akimichi lost. Meanwhile, Kankur**ō **had made it back to his team.

"Good job Kankur**ō**" Temari says to her brother giving him a quick hug, which he accepted.

Baki gave him a nod of acknoweldgement while Gaara just ignored him all together. Kankur**ō **felt a bit put out at the obvious rejection from his little brother, but he took it as it was better than the alternative. Atleast he had his sister and sensei with him. He didn't know how he would deal with Gaara other wise.

Back in the arena the next match-up had been announce and the competitors were already facing one another one more eager than the other to fight it out due to their rivalry she still felt existed.

"Haruno *cough* Sakura versus Yamanaka Ino hajime" Hayate says before moving away from the fight.

"Give up Ino-buta you'll never beat me!" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever Sakura, let's just get this over with" Ino says not at all excited about fighting her former friend.

"What's the matter Ino-buta? Have you already realized I'm a better woman than you and that you can never beat me in anything especially in getting Sasuke-kun's heart!" Sakura yelled back.

Ino for her part felt embarrassed for the girl. 'Was I as bad as she is? I should probably thank Naruto-kun for helping me realize how big a fool I was before it was too late' She thought.

'Wait, Naruto-kun! Since when did I call Naruto, kun? No I can't do this now. I have to concentrate on the fight now and freak out later' Ino thinks.

Indeed Ino had changed and while she still liked the Uchiha heir and hoped to some day get a date with him. She had moved on and actually went on a few dates with other guys since Team announcement day. She had even gone out once with Ch**ō**ji, but that was more of a pity date since he had asked some civilian girl out and gotten harshly rejected. Fortunately Ch**ō**ji realized what it was and didn't take it badly when she softly rejected a second date. It was actually a fun date Ino realized later and thought maybe they could do it again some day as friends as she rarely hung out with the Akimichi alone and wanted to change that.

"Grow up Sakura. I still like Sasuke, but I realized a few months back that he's never once showed any interest in any of us. There are other guys out there, while not as great as Sasuke, they are still pretty good guys and fun to hang out with" Ino says.

"Hah! Your just trying to trick me so you can get Sasuke-kun all to yourself. Well, you can't have him because he's mine!" Sakura shouted.

"Whatever Haruno like I said I don't care anymore, but you do realize even if you do get him you won't be the only girl in his life" Ino says shocking her former friend.

"W-w-what a-are y-you t-tal-king about?" Sakura stuttered reminding some of how Hinata used to be.

"Don't tell me you don't know" Ino says.

"D-don't k-know what?" Sakura asked.

"Hahaha, haven't you figured it out forehead. Sasuke is technically the last of his clan. The last male of his clan thought possible to pass on his kekkei genkai. Can't you figure out what that means" Ino taunted.

Sakura of course racked that gigantic brain of hers trying to figure out what Ino was talking about when she got it. "N-n-no … m-my mom wouldn't allow it!" Sakura shouted.

"Are you that dense forehead your mother and the other civilians were the main ones that pushed it through. My dad told me all about it years ago about how your mother and the other civilians petitioned the Hokage to enact that rarely utilized and outdated practice of the C.R.A.. How they each thought their daughters would be the one Sasuke chose to rebuild his clan with. Only they were each afraid their own daughters couldn't compete with the others so your mother and the others petitioned for Sasuke to be a part of the C.R.A"Ino says.

Sakura was in severe denial and just couldn't believe it. "T-that's n-not p-possible" Sakura says quietly.

"Oh but it is. That means that even if you do get Sasuke you'll have to share him with who knows how many women. It could be one more or two more or fifty-two. You might as well just accept it now Sakura you'll never be the only girl for Sasuke" Ino taunts.

"No! I'm the only girl Sasuke will ever love!" Sakura shouted pathetically before she collapsed.

Ino and everyone else could only sweat drop at the pathetic display. "Umm proctor-san … I don't think she's going to be able to continue" Ino says with slight concern for her former friend.

"Ughh right … shousha Yamanaka Ino" Hayate says.

The medics came out and placed the pink haired fan girl on a stretcher and removed her from the arena. Initially they were unsure what exactly to do with her, because she was fine physically but they decided to just dump her in a bed and bill her parents later.

Ino made it back to her team and received congratulations for her … victory from them, but everyone else hung back. They weren't sure if that was the greatest example of mind fucking someone they'd ever seen or just the sorriest excuse of being a kunoichi they had ever seen.

The next match was called for and everyone still in the room refocused. "Will Aburame Shino and *cough* Tsurugi Misumi come down" Hayate calls out.

Both boys took their time walking down the stairs. They came to a stop infront of the proctor both tense and ready to fight.

"All right, *cough* Aburame Shino versus Tsurugi Misumi hajime" Hayate says and then moves out of the way.

Both fighters just seemed to be staring one another down, but secretly each was readying their own means of attack. Shino's bugs were already secretly making their way towards Misumi ready to suck him dry. Misumi smirked underneath his cowl and then charged the Aburame.

Misumi knew about the Aburame Kikaichū, but he really didn't have any skill to counteract the bugs so he decided to charge head first and beat the Aburame heir before the bugs could drain him of to much chakra. Shino instantly dropped his subtle actions and sent a swarm of his Kikaichū to intercept the older gennin. Unfortunately he was too late as Misumi wrapped himself around the Aburame and held his arms apart so he couldn't do any jutsu.

"Give up or I'll break you" Misumi says loudly as he squeezed Shino putting pressure on his body.

Shino just stood there quietly as his bugs began to swarm around Misumi starting to suck out his chakra.

"This is your last warning! Give up or I'll snap your neck" Misumi says as he releases Shino's arms to encircle his neck.

"I-I b-believe i-t is you t-ha-t should g-give up" Shino responds with a strained voice since Misumi was constricting his vocal cords.

Feeling his chakra steadily being drained from him Misumi couldn't wait any longer and squeezed hard breaking the kid's neck.

Everyone in the stands was shocked at the death of the Aburame heir and for some of them their friend. Shino was always quiet and a bit standoffish, but he always had those he considered friends back.

The dark atmosphere was instantly lifted as the broken Shino in Misumi's grasp exploded into a shower of bugs that quickly latched onto him draining the remainder of his chakra. As Misumi collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap Shino emerged next to the body unscathed.

"Shousha Aburame Shino" Hayate calls. The medics quickly scooped up the downed gennin and made their way to the emergency medical wing of the tower.

Shino made his way back to his team, which basically consisted of Hinata and their sensei Kurenai since Kiba was in the infirmary. He could tell some where uneasy about his presence, but it wasn't anything new to him. The nods of respect he got from Team 11 were though. His teammates of course congratulated him each in their own way.

"Will Ami and Yasuoto Yuudai come *cough* down now" Hayate says.

Yuudai was wished good luck by his team the boys fist bumping each other and giving simple words of aknoweldgement. Ami watched them as she walked away towards the stairs. Her eyes flashed to where her true sensei was and saw the pain on the womans face. Then over to where the yellow haired bastard was standing there smugly like he was better than her sensei.

'I can't get you bastard, but your teammate will do for now' Ami thought.

They both made it down the stairs and stood infront of Hayate waiting for him to signal the start of match.

"Are *cough* both competitors ready?" Hayate asks.

He receives a nod from both neither taking their eyes of the other.

"Okay, *cough* Yasuoto Yuudai versus Ami hajime" Hayate says and then moves away from the impending battle.

Both teens stood watching each other tensly waiting for the other to make the first move. Yuudai broke first by asking a question.

"I noticed the way you looked at Naruto earlier. What's your problem with him?" Yuudai asks.

"It's none of your business" Ami shoots back.

"I think it is my business. It's clear you think he's wronged you in some way and I get the feeling your going to try to make me pay for it since you can't get to him right now" Yuudai says.

"Sen'eijashu – Hidden Shadow Snake Hands" Ami calls out.

This was one of a few of the techniques her true sensei had shown her. Anko mentioned that if she impressed her during the exams she would allow her to sign her copy of the Snake contract and teach her more techniques, but for now this would have to do.

"Doton: Doryūheki – Earth Release : Earth Style Wall" Yuudai calls out.

As the jutsu's name suggest a wall of Earth rose up and blocked the oncoming snakes although a few had managed to get around the impediment. However, when they did they found nothing. Ami didn't see this as she waited for the wall to crumble so she could see the bastards teammate get bit by the midly poisonous snakes.

What she didn't expect to see when the wall crumbled down due to a lack of sustaining chakra was nothing. Then she felt herself being grabbed by her ankles strongly as she was pulled down into the floor.

Yuudai rose a little ways away from her as Ami fumed about being caught by such a simple maneuver. It wasn't her fault really she was only a gennin and hadn't been taught yet how to sense when someone was using a technique like this yet.

After using 'Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu – Earth Release : Hiding Like a Mole Technique' Yuudai then used 'Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu – Earth Release : Double Suicide Decapitation Technique' as he wanted to win this battle quick and easy. After he heard how Kakashi had used this combo against Sasuke during Team 7's testing he thought it was a worthwile tactic to learn since he specialized in Doton techniques.

"Surrender, you can't move from that position or use hand seals" Yuudai says calmly.

He stayed away from the girl so she couldn't pull anything like cough up a snake from her mouth or something. What he didn't know was that Anko taught her a few genjutsu including one she could use without hand seals.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu – Demonic Illusions False Surroundings Technique" Ami calls hoping she got him.

To use this technique she just needed to mold her chakra correctly and have eye contact with her intended victim. However, she still had one problem … how to get out of the Earth before he dispelled the genjutsu.

"Kai" Yuudai calls out barely a second later.

Ami knew it was over now. She had no way to escape and there was nothing else she could do without the use of her hands.

Yuudai this times carefully walks up to her and places a kunai near her face where she can see it.

"Surrender and I'll get you out of there" Yuudai says pressing the kunai to her cheek.

"I … surrender" Ami says dejectedly.

"Shousha Yuudai" Hayate says.

Yuudai true to his word helped Ami from her earthen prison and then proudly walked back up to his team. Ami though was feeling anything but proud.

'How could I have let myself get beaten like that. I'm … pathetic' she thought.

Ami felt like she had not only let herself down, but her sensei. She wanted to win not for herself, but for the only person who had ever really taken notice of her. She couldn't even look Anko's way as she walked back up the stairs finding the empty spot where Team 7 had been.

Anko could feel what her student was going through and knew she needed to break her out of it, but not now. Still, there was something she could do. Leaving the Hokage's side Anko made her way to stand beside Ami who didn't notice the presence of her sensei yet. Anko gently placed her hand on her pupils shoulder and leaned into her.

When Ami felt the hand land on her shoulder she jumped a little in alarm then she looked to see who it was. The tears she felt building up at being defeated so easily by one of 'his' teammates spilled a little before she could wipe them away. Anko made no move to admonish her student like she normally would and instead just stood there and allowed Ami to let it out.

For many watching the scene they couldn't help but stare. Anko, the snake bitch, the meanest, nastiest, roughest, psychotic kunoichi in Konoha was comforting someone. This just couldn't be real. Those that knew her though smiled.

'It seems a few changes are in order' the Hokage thought.

Anko was someone he took an active interest in. Many had branded her a traitor thanks to his pupil and wouldn't have anything to do with her. If they did it wasn't for good reasons and Anko seemed to drown herself in the darkness of the world after Orochimaru's betrayal. He had often tried to help steer her away from the path of self destruction she was on and now it seems like a little light had found it's way through.

The screen flipped again landing on an interesting match-up.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru make *cough* your way to the arena floor" Hayate calls.

Naruto smiled at the pairing. It seems Lady Luck was once again on his side.

"Good luck, Naruto" Yūgao says.

"Naruto doesn't need luck sensei. He's got this one easy" Katsu says.

"You better win Naruto. I don't want to be stuck alone with this guy training for the Finals" Yuudai says jokingly. He had to quickly dodge a punch from Katsu for that remark.

"Thanks guys, I'll do my best" Naruto says with a smile.

As soon as he did he turned with no emotion showing on his face as he walked down to stand in front of the proctor. Naruto knew he would win this and was feeling very confident.

Shikamaru wasn't feeling nearly as confident. Ino and a newly returned Asuma could feel his apprehension.

"Come on Shikamaru it's Naruto. I'm sure you can come up with something to beat him" Ino says confidentently.

"Just do your best Sikamaru" Asuma says. He then slapped Shika on his back just hard enough to get him started towards the stairs.

After a brief glare and a 'troublesome' Shikamaru made his way down the stairs to face someone he once considered a friend. The Wave mission had shaken a lot of what he thought he knew about the blonde, but even before then Naruto had managed to be quit the puzzle for him and if there was anything a Nara loved more than a good nap it was a good puzzle.

When both fighters were finally standing in front of him a slightly aggravated Hayate decided to just start the match.

"Nara Shikamaru versus Uzumaki Naruto Hajime" Hayate says then gets out of the way.

"I'll ask just to get it out of the way will you forfeit Nara-san?" Naruto asked.

Truth was while Naruto was happy about a certain victory he was less than thrilled with his opponent. The only person to really fear in this tournament was Gaara and even then he knew he would win. During their team missions Naruto had already fought chūnin and jōnin so fighting gennin even very talented ones couldn't compare.

"I'd like to as this is all very troublesome, but I can't just give up" Shikamaru says.

There was nothing more to say so Naruto started off. He didn't run or sprint towards Shikamaru no the Nara wasn't likely to run off anywhere. The space was open with no where to hide. So he walked very deliberately towards his opponent.

**Up in the stands**

"What the hell is going on here? Why is Naruto moving so slowly" Asked Ino.

"I don't know Ino, but he's playing right into Shikamaru's hands by doing so. I don't know what his strategy is, but giving a Nara time is the last thing you want to do" Asuma says.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Asuma. He may seem overconfident, but I'm sure Naruto will win this" Yūgao says.

"Care to elaborate on why your so sure Yūgao – chan?" a newly returned Kakashi asks.

However, before she could answer a chill went up everyones spine.

"W-what was that?" Kurenai asked.

"I-It's Naruto-kun, s- s- something is happening n-near his feet" Hinata says never taking her eyes off the boy no man she loved.

When she said that the remaining members of each Team and everyone that heard focused harder on Naruto specifically the ground around him. Kakashi also newly returned had unleashed his sharingan and was intently viewing the fight.

**Arena Floor**

Naruto had been walking towards Shikamaru unimpeded and was getting close. Shikamaru himself was getting worried he had been trying to utilize his 'Kagemane no Jutsu – Shadow Imitation Technique' with no success. Naruto just kept walking through his shadow tendrils like they weren't even there.

When Naruto came too close Shikamaru jumped back trying to give himself a little space, but Naruto was on him before he could blink. Naruto jabbed him straight in the mouth then came with a left hook to his cheek, followed by a right to the Nara's temple.

Three punches was all it took for Shikamaru to fall out on the ground and stop moving. Hayate jumped down from the balcony and looked the Nara over and called the match.

"Shousha Uzumaki Naruto" Hayate says giving the blond a nod.

Naruto actually had to stifle the sigh that threatened to escape his lips.

'All of that waiting … for this?' Naruto questioned.

Up in the balconies similar thoughts were going through the minds of those who knew both boys and a few darker thoughts.

'Damn that Shikamaru, I bet that baka faked it just so he can nap in the hospital again for a few days and get out of training' thought Ino.

'*Sigh* typical Nara' thought most of the Konoha Jōnin.

'What was that the demon was doing? He walked right though the Nara's shadow possession. How is that even possible? This requires some investigating" thought a silver haired shinobi while he covered his eye.

Back down in the arena the paramedics came and picked up the Nara heir, but before they could depart Naruto leaned over the stretcher and looked at the boy with a hard stare.

"You can stop faking Nara. You and I both know I didn't hit you hard enough to cause you any real harm" Naruto says quietly so no one but Shikamaru can hear.

"Stop being so troublesome Naruto. I couldn't beat you even if I tried. This way I get to have a nice long nap at the hospitals expense" Shikamaru whispers.

Naruto had to stifle a laugh at that. The Forest of Death was no place to nap in so it was likely the Nara had been forced to part with his favorite past time since the second phase of the Exams began.

Naruto let the medics, which he noted also consisted of one Yakushi Kabuto, carry the boy away and moved up the stairs towards his team. The board had already started flipping through the names before he made it all the way up and landed on a pairing many had hoped would never happen.

"Will Hyūga Hinata and Hyūga Neji *cough* come down" Hayate says.

Neji calmly walks down the steps ignoring the calls of good luck from his teammates and sensei. On the outside he looked calm and uncaring like the typical Hyūga, but a few including his sensei could literally feel the smirk the kid was hiding.

'Like I need luck to deal with the weak princess' he thought.

Hinata though was close to a level 3 freak out.

'I can't fight Neji-niisan, he's too good' she thought.

There was also something extra she feared about facing her cousin. Hinata wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she knew he hated her. She also knew why he did and she felt his hatred of her was justified. That's why she could never fight him before now or stand in his way. If she went through with this he was likely to kill her and that terrified the girl.

'He's the better Hyūga, and should be the rightful heir' she thought sadly repeating something she often heard around the Hyūga clan compound.

Hinata was broken from her thoughts by Kurenai.

"Just do your best Hinata that's all anyone can expect of you" Kurenai says.

However, to Hinata it carried more meaning than a simple do your best.

'Just do your best no one expects you to win Hinata' is more along the lines of what it sounded like to her.

She looked to Shino, but only received a nod. However, in Shino speak that was his way of agreeing with Kurenai-sensei. Hinata wanted to back out knowing this fight wouldn't be pretty, but she couldn't for one reason.

'I'll show Naruto-kun that I … that I can change and become strong … for him' she thought.

That thought gave her a bit of resolve, but she still wasn't ready. Naruto had walked up and saw the fear on her face. He didn't love Hinata, but he appreciated that she was one of the few people who wanted to be near him or have anything to do with him long before his status changed with the public. To that end he really wanted to help her, but so far things just seemed to keep getting worse between them. He did have a few things he knew she needed to hear though if she was going to fight her cousin whom Naruto knew wouldn't hold back against her.

"Hinata" Naruto says walking up to the girl.

"N-Naru-to-kun, con-gratulations on your victory" she says looking down.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto says with a smile that makes the girl blush.

However, the smile was gone soon after and he became serious.

"Hinata …" Naruto says gaining her attention.

"I know he's your cousin and that you feel guilty over what happened with his father, but he's not going to take it easy on you" Naruto says.

Hinata's head instantly shot up and stared at Naruto for once not getting lost in those blue eyes she loved so much.

"W-what d-do y-you m-m-mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks although she knew what he was getting at.

Kurenai and Shino watched the interaction, one wanting to break it up the other thinking what was about to be said needed to be said, but just stood and waited to see what would happen.

"Look at him Hinata, look at his eyes" Naruto says.

Both looked down and could see Neji standing next to the proctor, whom seemed annoyed at having to wait again for another tardy participant. Neji's calm exterior couldn't hide the hate in his eyes as he also eyed his cousin with a look that froze the heiress. Naruto had to forcibly turn her away from her cousin so she would focus back on him.

"Hinata he hates you, sorry to be so blunt but if you fight him he's probably going to try and kill you" Naruto says eliticing a gasp from the three members of Team 8.

"Hinata, I know it may not seem like it some times but I really do like you and consider you a good friend since we've gotten to talk and hang out a little bit during the Wave mission. I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you and it would hurt me if you got hurt. I know you consider Neji to be like a brother to you, but I can tell he's not going to stop or be content with just winning a fight with you. I need you to promise me that if it comes down to it you'll use everything … and I mean **everything** to stop him if things get out of hand" Naruto says taking a hold of her hands near the end of the statement.

Hinata froze when Naruto emphasized everything. She knew what he was alluding to and it was one thing she couldn't even pathom doing even if it was to save her life. She saw how much the branch family suffered under that evil seal and how much glee some of the main house family members took in using that seal to 'humble' the branch members. She never wanted to be like those … people.

'I-I can't do that to Neji' she thought.

But she saw the worry and concern on Naruto's face breaking her down a bit.

'He's worried … about me' she thought feeling happy for the first time since the mission to Wave country ended.

"I-I'll do my best Naruto-kun" Hinata says.

Naruto nodded and wished her good luck by giving her a kiss on her cheek. It was dirty play, but Naruto wanted to make sure she would fight to survive and this was the only way he could think of to ensure she would.

Hinata almost feinted on the spot, but the shade of red her face took wasn't leaving any time soon. After she composed herself, thanks to Hayate yelling her name freaking her out a bit, she walked down to face her cousin.

Naruto was taking a bit of grief over it from his team and Kurenai, but assured them he was just trying to help his friend. They accepted that, but still frowned at him for leading the girl on like that. Temari was also frowning not liking that there maybe yet another girl she had to share the blond with.

**Arena Floor**

Hayate quickly gave the go ahead for the match start and jumped out of the way. Before the fight could begin though Neji felt it was his duty to bring the heiress back to reality.

"Why don't you just give up Hinata? We both know you don't have what it takes to be a ninja. Why Hiashi-sama even allowed you to attempt to become one is beyond me. You're a weak, no talent, spineless little girl who would be better off serving as some nobles wife. Just give up and spare yourself some embarrassment" Neji says.

'He's right, I should just give up. No one even Kurenai-sensei or Naruto-kun believe I can win' Hinata thought sadly.

She then looked up into the stands where the people she cared about most stood. She was surprised to see a smile on Kurenai's face directed at her that radiated warmth and confidence. She looked to the side to see Naruto was giving her the same smile.

'I was wrong … maybe they do believe in me. Now … I need to believe in myself' she thought.

"Byakugan" Hinata says activating her bloodline as she droped into a ready stance.

Neji was shocked by this. He was sure he could force the pathetic princess to quit.

'No matter, if she persists I'll just have to show her the difference between us' Neji thinks.

"Byakugan" Neji says also activating his bloodline and droped down into his 'Jūken – Gentle Fist' stance.

It was then he noticed there was a slight difference in Hinata's stance, but passed it off as her being a failure and not being able to use the correct stance.

"I ask you again Hinata to give up. I will not hold back if you continue to persist in fighting me" Neji says.

Hinata doesn't answer instead she charges him head on, which surprised some of those that knew the timid Hyūga. Neji was also shocked but hid it with a look of indifference.

"So be it" he says then charges to clash with his cousin.

The fight was fast and furious both Hyūga's hands resembling little more than blurs to most of the gennin still in the arena. The jōnin were impressed with both fighters especially Neji who was the more skilled of the two, but not as much as most originally thought. Neji also noted Hinata's improvement as the fight wore on.

'She's gotten faster and is showing more skill than I've ever seen her show before, but she's still weak' thought Neji.

With that thought he jumped back and analyzed the girl. He only managed to disable one of her arms sealing all the tenketsu in her left arm, but only getting a quarter of the tenketsu in her right. He had also hit a few other points on her body, but nothing serious so far. Still, she was tiring already and he could see she wouldn't last much longer.

"Give up now Hinata-san. You and I both know you can't win. It is your destiny to lose to me Hinata. You cannot change fate no matter how much you struggle" Neji states.

Hinata seemed to lower her guard along with her head, but her eyes focused in on the blond boy that held her heart. She almost fainted when she saw him with the Byakugan still on.

'Why does he have a fox tattoo on his inner thigh?' Hinata wondered.

She had almost forgotten about the fight when she caught sight of Naruto's not so little Uzumaki and the tattoo that was partially obscured by it. What made her refocus on the fight was the look Naruto was giving her … when she managed to look up at his face. It was full of concern and that was all she needed. Focusing back on Neji after sneaking another peak at Naruto's lower half she got ready to fight again.

"I-I am not w-weak. I won't quit" Hinata says.

'I'll show you how strong I am Naruto-kun and then I'll show you something else' she thought almost losing focus again.

Hinata once again intiated the fight. As she threw a few combinations at the more experienced Hyūga, Neji countered or dodged everything she threw at him and managed to score a few more hits of his own. One of which was a glancing blow on her lungs. It wasn't enough to critically hurt her, but it was enough to make her cough up a little blood stoping her.

Neji jumped back and prepared himself to finish her off.

"You are within my field of devination 'Hakke Rokujūyon Shō – Eight Trigrams Sixty – Four palms'" Neji says.

He then runs at her faster than when they started the fight, but not his maximum speed. He had missed something in his analyzing of Hinata's condition and that was his own condition. He had managed to complete his objective for the most part disabling her arms, but not before she closed off a few of his tenketsu and unlike Neji she went for any points she could get especially those in his legs.

Neji wasn't disabled or anything close, but he couldn't move as fast as he normally would thus allowing Hinata to escape the totality of the hits saving herself from being knocked out.

Neji was pissed that he wasn't able to complete such a basic technique against his weak cousin. He watched as Hinata shakily rose from the ground blood leaking from her mouth.

"Why do you continue to struggle against fate, just give up already you can not win" Neji states.

"I-It i-is n-not I t-that s-struggles against f-fate niisan. I-It is y-you who s-struggles a-gainst fate t-the most. I-I know t-the p-pain you f-feel must be u-unbearable at times, b-but if you let me I w-will s-struggle w-with you" Hinata says weakly.

Neji couldn't believe this … this … this weakling dared to say he was struggling against fate like she was better then him. No like she was his equal. He couldn't stand that.

"Who are you to talk about my pain. You have no idea how I feel or what it means to really struggle weakling, but I'll show you I'll show you pain. I'm going to end your pathetic struggle right now" Neji says rushing the girl head on.

It seemed to take forever for him to cross the distance to Hinata, but she knew he was aiming to kill. She sent one last look at her love and noticed the determination in his eyes as he gave her an almost imperceptible nod. She couldn't do it though as her eyes set on the now murderous Neji she smiled one last time.

'At least he watched me' she thought before closing her eyes.

However, the pain she was expecting never came as she kept her eyes closed for a full minute. When she opened them she found her cousin kneeling on the ground in a pool of blood. When she looked for the cause she saw two kunai sticking in the back of his legs. She searched for the thrower and found Naruto in a fight with Team Gai.

"Why did you do that? Interrupting a fight is grounds for disqualification and can get you kicked out of the tournament!" Gai shouts.

"That was most unyouthful. How could you interrupt such a youthful match!" shouted Lee.

"Are you stupid or something? That match was anything but … youthful. Your teammate was inches away from killing his cousin in cold blood. He knew she couldn't defend herself and he didn't care. What the fuck were you all doing just standing there!" Naruto shouted back.

"I … do not agree with Neji's intentions Naruto-san, but the rules clearly state killing is allowed and if she wasn't going to forfeit then it was her right not to and no one should have interfered" Gai states.

"Oh yeah … you're a fucking hypocrite. I bet if it was your stupid ass mini-me over there you wouldn't have hesitated to interfere and save him from a certain death" Naruto retorts.

"As for getting disqualified I could care less. A promotion means nothing to me as I won't be here long enough for it to matter. I'm only doing this, because it was either do this or be stuck on D-rank missions for the duration of these Exams and I am not doing D-ranks for an entire month and a half" Naruto says back.

Half of the participants and sensei's were watching the fight wondering who would throw the first punch, but Team 8 and the medics were busy tending to the two injured fighters.

Hinata was watching her crush, no love fight with her cousin's teammates wanting him to turn around and look at her.

She was carted off to the med ward with Neji as Kurenai followed, but Shino chose to stay and watch the final match. Hinata was in good hands now and there was nothing he could do. He'd visit her later once the prelims were finished, but right now he needed to gather intel on his potential opponents.

That final match was the only thing that saved Gai and Lee from a maelstrom of hurt as Hayate decided to call the match quickly to avoid what would probably turn out to be a blood bath that would get more than a few bystanders involved.

Unfortunately for Gai Naruto's words rang true as he indeed stopped the match to save Lee from being crushed by Gaara's sand much to the dismay and shock of the sand weilder. Gai reluctantly stayed to represent Neji, but would leave immediately after they were released. He also did his best to ignore the smirk Naruto had planted on his face since he saved Lee.

With the last match, that was the most brutal and bloody of the matches not to mention the best of the prelims, over. Hayate's job was done and Anko once again took to the forefront once the arena floor was cleared.

"Alright, all those that won their matches come down and lineup" Anko says.

Gaara, Kankurō**, **Temari, Naruto, Yuudai, Katsu, Shino, and Ino quickly went down stairs and lined up. Gai and Kakashi stood in the place of their still recovering students. All of the gennin were feeling a bit of relief knowing this part was over.

"I congratulate all of you for passing this part of the Ch**ū**nin Exams and making it to the Finals. Before we conclude these proceedings we need to determine the match-ups so please when Anko comes to stand in front of you reach into the box and pull out one slip" The Sandiame says.

Anko moved down the line starting with Ino and finishing with Gaara whose eyes were firmly locked on Naruto. Once everyone had taken a slip she stepped back although her eyes were also on a certain blond.

"Call out the number on the slip please" Hayate says.

"6" Gaara intones.

"4" Kankurō says.

"9" Temari calls out.

"1" Naruto says proudly.

"7" Yuudai responds.

"8" Katsu says.

"3" Shino responds.

"10" Ino calls out.

"2" Gai says in Neji's place.

"5" Kakashi responds in Sasuke's place.

"Okay the match-ups for the Finals are the following : 1st match Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyūga Neji, 2nd match Subaku no Kankurō versus Aburame Shino, 3rd match Uchiha Sasuke versus Subaku no Gaara, 4th match Yasuoto Yuudai versus Osegowa Katsu, 5th match Subaku no Temari versus Yamanaka Ino" Hayate calls.

"That concludes the second phase of the Ch**ū**nin Exams. You each have a month before the Finals to prepare yourselves and get stronger. Any questions?" the Sandiame asks.

"Does the winner automatically get promoted?" Ino asks.

"Not necessarily, the winner of the Finals may not be promoted at all. Like wise the losers might get promoted or no one at all. If you show you have both the ability and mentality to be a ch**ū**nin then you will be recommended for a promotion. From there it will be up to your Kages or council to decide" the Hokage informs them.

This satisfied most of them so when he asked for any more questions no one raised their hand.

"Okay then your all dismissed. If you don't know your way back to the village then either follow your sensei or another team. You are all dismissed except for Naruto" the Hokage says.

The other teams left immediately ready to head back to civilization and get a shower not to mention some good food. Naruto's team however hung back.

"Will you be okay Naruto?" Yūgao asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine don't worry. I used to train in this Forest all the time I can find my way back. Tell my mother and the girls I'll be there soon okay" Naruto says.

They all nodded before departing leaving Naruto alone with the Hokage.

"So what do you need Hokage-dono?" Naruto asked.

"Still not going to call me jiji huh Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto shook his head in response.

"*Sigh* Fine, I need you to come to my office in two days time. There is someone I want you to meet" the old man says.

"Someone I know?" Naruto asked.

"Not likely, but he is a pretty famous ninja. I asked him to come back to the village for the Finals and he should be arriving some time tomorrow. I figured he might be someone you would be interested in meeting" Sarutobi says.

Seeing as he wouldn't be getting any more info out of the old man Naruto just went with it and said he'd be there around lunch time.

**Hotel : Naruto's room**

Closing the door to his hotel room Naruto flicked on the lights finding the very people he wanted to see. Akari and Miyuki didn't give him a chance to say anything before they rushed over and hugged him. Kushina was in the living room with his team and the Ichirakus whom had brought over what most people would consider a life time supply of ramen, but to the Uzumaki's it was more like a months. Not that it would last that long either.

The Ichiraku's had been commissioned by Kushina and were making enough money that Teuchi could finally afford to send Ayame to the culinary school of her dreams and retire to a beach community in southern Fire country. Thankfully for everyone else there was also food from a few other vendors and desert so they could eat as well.

What followed was a nice get together for everyone as they celebrated the boys taking another step in their careers. It last a few hours ending just before nightfall as the Ichiraku's made their way back to their stand to prepare for the next day and the girls were escorted to their room by Naruto as he wanted to talk to his mom and sensei alone for a bit. When Naruto returned it was just his mom and team including his sensei that seemed to have been talking to his mom while he was gone.

It was nothing new, when Yūgao heard Kushina was back in the village she had let out a shrieking squeal noise similar to the fangirls Naruto had been stuck with at the academy. When Naruto introduced his sensei to his mother some time later Yūgao had glomped the poor woman and seemed as if she would never let go. Since then Yūgao had calmed down, but still took any opportunity she could to get to know her biggest idol.

She was so happy Kushina turned out to be exactly who she thought she would be and not a disappointment, unlike when she had once met another idol of hers Tsunade Senju. She still felt disappointed at learning the Tsunade Senju, a Sannin, and fabled strongest kunoichi to ever exist was nothing more than a monstrously endowed drunk gambling and drinking her families hard earned fortune away. The Sannin as a whole were turning into major disappointments being comprised of a traitor who experiments on his allies, a perverted lecher, and a drunk gambling addict rumored to have special ways of getting out of debt.

Naruto made his way over to his team deciding to talk to them first.

"Yuudai, Katsu do you guys think I could speak to sensei and my mom alone for a minute?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"Yeah, sure man I actually was going to head out. After spending a week stuck in that forest I want to take a nice hot bath before sleeping the next two days away" Katsu says.

"I was thinking the same thing" Yuudai says.

"Well, don't get to comfortable. You still have some training to do if you want to keep up with me in the Finals" Naruto says with a smirk.

"Yeah … training" Yuudai says.

Naruto notices both boys were acting a bit weird now.

"What's up guys, something you want to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just that while you were out … we decided we wanted to head back to the capitol. I hope its okay. I know we said we would train together for the Finals, but I'd really like to get back and see my family while we have the down time. I also want to be able to surprise you if we fight" Katsu says with Yuudai nodding in agreement.

"I suppose you've already brought this up with sensei" Naruto asked and received a nod.

"Then it's cool. I'll just have to get even stronger while your gone and surprise you as well" Naruto says confidently.

Both Yuudai and Katsu groan.

"Great … like you need to get any stronger. Seriously, you should consider taking the month off and spend it with those girls of yours or your mom. Relax and do something fun for a change instead of training, training, and more training. After all who knows when we'll get the chance to take some time off again over the next two years? You know you won't be young forever and some day you will seriously regret wasting all this time doing nothing but training all the time" Yuudai lectures.

Now it was Naruto's turn to groan. He had heard all of this before and he knew they were just looking out for him but he didn't have time to relax. Maybe some day when he was far away from the Leaf village and things had calmed down his kids could relax, but for now he couldn't afford to slack off.

"Look I get it alright. I promise to take at least Sundays off from doing any training this month okay" Naruto says.

Everyone seemed happy about that as even Kushina worried some times about how hard her sochi was pushing himself.

"However, just because your in the capitol doesn't mean the two of you get to slack off the entire time. If you do then next time we have team training were going to be doing it in the Forest of Death without the Iron Palace" Naruto says with a menacing grin.

Both Yuudai and Katsu nodded quickly and ran out of the room before Naruto could make any other threats causing the remaing three occupants of the room to laugh.

Once they had settled Kushina decided to take this time to speak up.

"Naruto-kun, your sensei and I have talked and she's agreed to let me take over your training for the month … that is if you agree?" Kushina asks hopefully.

She had been thinking about this since the exams started. She had gotten to know her son a bit since she had came back, but not as well as she would have liked. Between his training, teammates, and girlfriends he didn't have as much time to spend with her as she would have liked. She had missed out on so much, but now was a perfect time to get back some of what they lost.

"Sure kaa-san, I was actually going to ask you to train me. Is that okay sensei? I thought you would be busy with Yuudai and Katsu, but since they are going back to the capitol …" Naruto says trailing off at the end.

"It's fine Naruto go ahead. I could use the month off as well. Hayate-kun has been complaining about missing me lately. There is also talk about a possible Invasion floating around so I'd like to train so I can be prepared" Yūgao says.

"Thanks sensei" Naruto replies with a smile.

"Your welcome and Kushina if you get some time perhaps I can gather some of my friends and you and the girls can join us at one of the hot springs" Yūgao offers.

"Thanks, but I heard Jiraiya will be in town soon and I could go without that old Toad peeping on me again so he can use me in that trash he writes" Kushina says a little angrily at the end.

Yūgao nodded. She hadn't heard about 'his' return.

"Thanks for the heads up Kushina-sama. I'll be on the look out for him and spread the word" Yūgao says before she too took her leave.

"Naruto-kun, I know you have had a long week and your probably looking forward to getting some sleep. But I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with your old mom" she says hopefully.

Naruto held the sigh that threatened to escape. He had been looking forward to a shower and rest since the 2nd phase of the Exams ended, but he couldn't say no to that look his mom was giving him.

"Sure, but let me get cleaned up okay. I spent a week in that forest and didn't have time to properly wash myself" Naruto says.

Kushina smiled brightly.

"Sounds good. I'll make some popcorn and reheat the ramen while your showering" Kushina responds.

Naruto nodded and headed to the bathroom to get readly. That night the Uzumaki's watched two movies, ate a tub of popcorn with two tubs of ramen, and grew a little closer to each other. Naruto did finally get to sleep later on and dreamnt of the training he would undergo during the next month.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Haisha - the defeated, vanquished, loser**

**Yowamushi - coward**

**Ro-ru - roll**

**Buta - pig  
**

**I want to thank all of you that took the time to read the story so far and this new chapter. I hope that it met everyone's expectations. **

**I also want to wish everyone a happy and safe Independence Day, celebrate wisely.**

**Unfortunately I have nothing on tap today so as a treat to my fans and as an apology for taking so long to finish this chapter I will be updating a few of my other stories and breaking out a new story that a great author has allowed me to take on. **

**Next chapter Naruto preps for the Finals and an old face shows up. Thanks for reading this chapter of 'Work Release' until next time my dear reader :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Bleach and some of the jutsu that may seem original probably aren't *shrugs***

**Chapter 17 - Month Break  
**

**Hokage Tower – Hokage's Office**

"Jiraiya I need you to take the boy on as your apprentice. Become the godfather Minato always wanted you to be and steer him in the right direction" Sarutobi tells his visitor.

"I don't have time for that sensei. I'm still working my contacts about this Akatsuki organization and then there is Orochimaru. You know he's got something planned and I think it revolves around the Chūnin Exam Finals. I need to be out and about checking up on things … and doing my research. Surely my biggest fan doesn't want me to be late on my next release Icha Icha Black Edition. Besides what do you care he's just one genin it's not like you have any real investment in this kid right?" the man says.

"How can you say I have nothing invested in this? He is the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko. That very fact alone makes him too valuable to the village to lose. I've told you how the boy has been acting and what he's done. I can't allow him to leave no matter what. I thought Kushina coming back might help keep him here but that was a bust. He's shown almost no interest in any girl from this village and Kushina rejects any marriage proposal or proposals of clan alliance even with her old friends" Sarutobi says angrily.

Calming down a bit the old Hokage pulls out his favorite pipe and lights it up.

"Ahh … that's the good stuff *puff* *puff*" Sarutobi leans back in his chair.

"Look Jiraiya I know you have important … work that needs to be done, but the village always comes first and I thought you believed in that too. The village and I need this kid to want to stay in the village and I believe that you're my last real chance at having that happen. If you would apprentice the kid, give him a few pointers, and make nice with Kushina then I believe he'll at least think about staying" Sarutobi says before puffing on his pipe some more.

Jiraiya studied his old sensei a little.

"What's the big deal with this kid sensei? Why are you so hot about him staying in the village? Is it just because he holds the Kyūbi or is there more to it?" Jiraiya asks skeptically.

"That's part of it. It certainly wouldn't look good if our jinchūriki left the village and became associated with one of our enemies. Trust me the kid has enough reason to want to burn this place to the ground a hundred times over despite what he will tell you. There is also the fact I believe he's going to end up being the most powerful ninja in the Elemental Countries. At 13 the kid has already shown high jōnin level skills, beat Kakashi in a spar several months ago, and has defeated several B and A ranked missing-nin" Sarutobi says shocking Jiraiya.

'High jōnin level skills, beat Kakashi, only 13, and has defeated A ranked missing-nin' Jiraiya thought and marveled at the potential of his god-son.

It was then Jiraiya remembered the prophecy that foretold one of his students either destroying or saving the world.

'Could this be the kid?' Jiraiya thought.

The fact was Jiraiya generally had a good eye for talent and if he could would try to associate himself with such talented people. A lot of people sought him out on his travels looking for the secret to success or to become his next apprentice, but generally weren't worth his time … well unless they were female and were at least a six on his scale of hotness, then he had all the time in the world. However, every once in awhile he would stumble across someone that just oozed potential and he made it his mission to know these people and become a part of their life if they wanted him to or not.

It was just good business really as people like that usually became important in the world and important people knew important stuff. There was also the fact he could snag freebies if he befriended them and Jiraiya loved free stuff.

"Look Jiraiya, I know your work is important and that you are busy but I could really use your help here"Sarutobi pleads.

However, before Jiraiya could give his answer there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but Uzumaki-kun is here" his secretary calls.

"Alright Okora-chan send him in" Sarutobi replies.

A few minutes later Naruto walked into the office and took a seat in front of Sarutobi all but ignoring the tall white haired man standing in the corner behind him. He was a little upset at the way the secretary had been eyeing him. Seriously this was the same woman a few months ago who would glare and scowl at him for saying hello and now she's using kun like they were friends.

That had been happening a lot to him. Ever since that council meeting it was like most of his haters disappeared and were replaced with actual decent human beings. To this day there were still a few haters, but even that small pocket had been reduced to single digits with his mother back. It did help that she personally saw to that number being reduced.

They would forever tell tales of the bloodbath that ensued during a supposed to be secret demon haters meeting when Kushina popped up during a slideshow showing how most of those in attendance had harmed Naruto in various ways as they gloated about it. They had wondered who had called the meeting since the one that took care of meeting time and locations was supposed to be on vacation some where in Tea Country. They stopped wondering after Kushina killed all but one an old woman that would serve as a messenger to not mess with an Uzumaki.

For the most part the village fell on one of two sides the apologists and the 'it never happened' group. Naruto wasn't sure which was better. The 'it never happened' group infuriated him by acting like they never did anything wrong to him … perhaps a handful could truly make that claim, but for the most part they left him alone or also aggravatingly acted like they were old friends.

The apologists at least knew their actions or inaction were wrong and tried to apologize. The problem came in the fact that they either over did it or over stepped several personal boundaries. For example, Naruto and the girls were at a restaurant having a nice time when this guy ran up got down on his knees and started begging for forgiveness totally ruining the mood. Another example happened a little later when Naruto was in the bathroom stall when the same dude actually looked under the stall door, saw him, crawled into the stall and started asking for forgiveness again.

'Well, it was sort of amusing to watch him lick the floor by my feet, since he thought he wasn't good enough to actually lick my feet' Naruto thought feeling his anger dissipate a little.

Naruto took his seat before looking at the white haired man again and then refocusing on the old Hokage.

"You said you wanted me to meet someone and by the fact he's here I assume Jiraiya-san is the person that you wanted me to see?" Naruto says questioningly.

"That would be correct Naruto-kun" Sarutobi states.

He ignored the scowl on Naruto's face at the way he addressed him. Now it was Jiraiya's turn to speak.

"Impressive gaki, I didn't expect you to know who I am without me telling you" Jiraiya says.

'I didn't even get to introduce myself' thought Jiraiya inwardly pouting.

"Attaining and retaining information is an important skill for any ninja. And there aren't many people that haven't heard of the Sannin even if most seem to talk more favorably of the other two in terms of their strength and skill" Naruto says nonchalantly.

Now Jiraiya couldn't hide his scowl at what the brat said.

'Other two … those two aren't even in my league any more. How dare this brat say those two are better than me' Jiraiya thinks.

Naruto on the other hand was able to hide his smirk at the dig he got in on the old man as he laughed inwardly.

"So why exactly did you want me to meet Jiraiya-san?" Naruto asked the hokage.

"Well, I thought you might need someone to help you train for the Finals seeing as I'm sure Yūgao-chan is probably busy with your teammates. Also, Jiraiya here trained your father and is perhaps the strongest ninja in Fire Country surely you could learn a thing or two from him" Sarutobi says pumping up his student.

'Why does it sound like sensei is trying to sell me to the brat? He should be happy I would even considering training him Minato's kid or not' Jiraiya thought.

He was happy for the praise from his sensei, but he couldn't help but notice Sarutobi didn't go against what the boy said or say he was the strongest of the Sannin currently. It always hurt Jiraiya that back when they were all genin Sarutobi favored his two team mates over him. He knew that couldn't be further from the truth now, but it always felt like it was by default so it was sort of hollow to him.

"I appreciate the offer, but you are wrong. Yuudai and Katsu both left to to train in the capitol during the break so they could be with their families. Also, while Uzuki-sensei did want to train me my mom asked if she could and Uzuki-sensei agreed. My mom has some clan techniques she wants to show me along with other things so I will be training with her in the mornings and continuing my own training during the evenings. I won't have the time or the energy for much else" Naruto says.

"Kushina's back?" Jiraiya asked his sensei.

"Yes, she returned two months ago" Sarutobi informs his student.

"I haven't seen her since … before the gaki here was born. Maybe I'll pop in and say hello. Anyway kid as strong as Kushina is there are some things she just can't teach you that I can" Jiraiya says proudly.

"Like?" Naruto questions.

"Like … how would you like to sign the Toad contract like your old man?" Jiraiya says sure this would get him.

"Not interested" Naruto says.

"What? Not interested! How could you not be interested in summoning Toads? It's one of the strongest contracts in the world!" Jiraiya boasts loudly.

"No it isn't" Naruto responds.

"Yes it is" Jiraiya responds back angrily.

"No it isn't" Naruto says back nonchalantly.

"Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-kun stop this nonsense. Now Naruto maybe you can tell us why your not interested in signing the Toad contract" Sarutobi says stopping the childish feud before it could go any further.

"You know I already have two summoning contracts Hokage-dono. I just don't see a need to sign the Toad contract when I have the other two" Naruto says while giving him the 'you're an idiot' look.

Sarutobi had to rub the back of his head in a sheepish manner similar to what Naruto used to do. He had forgotten that little fact despite reading multiple mission reports where Naruto used one or the other contract.

"Hah, a kid like you with two summoning contracts. I'll believe it when I see it" Jiraiya says arrogantly.

"Actually Jiraiya he's telling the truth. He's used them to complete several missions and aid in several more" Sarutobi tells him.

Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Two contracts, I guess it isn't impossible … I wonder what contracts he has? It can't be anything impressive if they allowed some gaki to sign with them' Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya gave a loud snort in response to his old sensei's words.

"Okay, I'll believe you sensei but I doubt anything this kid could summon would be too impressive. He probably signed something stupid like the kitten contract or perhaps the earth worm contract or maybe even the contract for guppies" Jiraiya says laughing to himself.

In response Naruto rolls up his sleeves displaying both of his summoning tattoos.

"What's that gaki, something you finger painted to resemble a real tattoo?" Jiraiya questioned laughing even more as he did.

Naruto was really getting annoyed at this point.

"No, these are my summoning tattoos. I hold the contracts for the Tiger and Vulture contract respectively" Naruto says trying to hide his anger.

Jiraiya stepped closer to the boy as he examined them.

'They're real, but how would he get not one but two contracts of this caliber. These contracts are almost as good as the Toad's' Jiraiya thought.

"Now that he's done laughing at me" Naruto says his anger evident in his voice.

"I am declining the offer of training. As I said my mother is training me this month and I have my own training to do also. However, there is something we should talk about Hokage-dono" Naruto says getting the old mans attention.

"What could that be Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"I assume you were told about Orochimaru's appearance in the 2nd phase of the Exams?" Naruto questions.

"Yes, I am aware of my former student infiltrating the Exams" Sarutobi says wondering where this is going.

"Then you know you should shut down the Exams and cancel the Finals" Naruto says seriously.

"I am afraid that is not an option Naruto-kun. Orochimaru made it clear that any disruption in the Exams will result in him harming the Leaf village" Sarutobi answers.

"You can't be serious can you" Naruto responds, "He already plans to harm the Leaf. He has an invasion planned and everything" Naruto says exasperated by the old man's stupidity.

'I understand the need to keep up appearances and all, but to know an attack is coming from such a dangerous enemy and do nothing is just stupid. Why do they call this man the professor? It seems like outside of War and Madara every bad thing that's happened to this village or Fire Country can be attributed to something he did or didn't do in his way too long reign as Hokage' Naruto thinks.

"Where did you hear about a planned attack Naruto?" Sarutobi asks seriously.

"In the Forest he was talking to a team of spies he has when he was talking about his objectives. One he accomplished with the Uchiha, but the second was killing you. I don't see how he can do that without carrying out an Invasion or some kind of attack and everything seems to revolve around the Exams so far so it's easy to see the Finals are his target. If you think about it it makes since. Even if he doesn't kill you or seriously damage the Leaf, to be attacked with all those important people in attendance will surely harm Konoha's rep" Naruto says.

This caused the old man and Jiraiya to freeze up in thought for a moment before Jiraiya spoke up.

"You said he was talking to spies, who are they?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi and his team" Naruto says simply.

Naruto had decided coming into the meeting to tell Sarutobi what he knew. He didn't tell him everything like how he really knew the Snake, but the incident in the Forest gave him a very plausible reason to know what he knew.

Both Sarutobi and Jiraiya had to blink at the genius of Orochimaru getting a spy in such a position where he had access to highly classified information but could move about without much suspicion. Also, they were impressed by how Kabuto flew so far under their radar despite suspicions early on about how they found him.

"I think you for this information Naruto-kun. I hope I don't have to tell you that all of this stays a secret with only the three of us in this room to know about what you've told me" Sarutobi says after taking another puff of his pipe.

"I already told my mom and Yūgao-sensei, but I won't speak of it again to anyone else" Naruto says.

Both men nod.

"Are you sure about not taking Jiraiya-kun up on his generous offer Naruto-kun? I'm sure something can be worked out with Kushina-chan if you change your mind" Sarutobi says.

"No thanks, I have things to do so if that's all I'll be going now" Naruto says and leaves the room.

"Jiraiya, I know you don't want to do this but I need you to find a way into this boy's life. If things don't change I might be forced to go to … other methods to ensure his loyalty" Sarutobi says.

"I'll try sensei, but that kid seems as stubborn as Kushina and you know when she set her mind to something she didn't quit" Jiraiya says solemnly.

"I know Jiraiya, but try for the village" Sarutobi says.

"Hai sensei" Jiraiya says before he jumps out onto the window ledge and then through the window.

With that over Sarutobi once again created a few clones and then went to his couch to relax with his pipe, some sake, and his favorite little orange book.

**Konoha General**

Naruto walked through the doors of the hospital and went to the information desk near the entrance way.

"Umm, excuse me miss but could you tell me Hinata Hyūga's room number please?" Naruto asked politely.

"Sure young man just let me look it up" the nurse says "She's on the fourth floor room 413" the lady tells him.

"Thank you" Naruto says.

Naruto headed for the stairs and went up a few flights before noticing a trail of sand leading to one of the rooms.

'Sand, the only people I know who could do that are Suna-nin and mainly Gaara. What would Gaara be doing in a Hospital?' Naruto wondered.

Curiousity getting the best of him Naruto decided to investigate. Moving towards the room Naruto caught the sounds of a struggle.

"Why … are you doing this?" came a voice Naruto recognized as belonging to Shikamaru.

"I do this to prove my existence. Why are you stopping me from killing him?" came the monotone voice Naruto recognized as belonging to Gaara.

"I am … stopping you, because he is … a fellow Leaf-nin and he … helped rescue … a friend of mine a while back" was Shikamaru's strained response.

Naruto just walked straight into the room past Shikamaru whom was struggling to stop Gaara by using his Shadow Possesion Jutsu.

"Uzumaki" Gaara said acknowledging Naruto's presence.

"Gaara" Naruto responded in equal monotone.

"Naruto, I … could use your help here. He's … trying to kill Lee … and my Kagemane can't hold him … for much longer" Shikamaru says.

At that exact moment Shikamaru lost control and his jutsu ended. Gaara didn't waste a second sending a wave of sand at the comatose Lee. He was surprised however as his sand was stopped by what he considered an unlikely source.

Naruto quickly moved between Lee and the sand raised a hand with a strange marking on it and called out a jutsu, "Meiton : Kyuketsuko – Dark Release : Inhaling Maw".

Both Gaara and Shikamaru were shocked by what happened. Gaara's jutsu was absorbed into Naruto's palm leaving no trace of the sand.

'He … called out Meiton. A darkness technique … is that why my Kagemane couldn't capture him?' Shikamaru wondered.

'He stopped my sand' Gaara thought surprised.

Gaara had never failed to kill before and this marked two times he had failed to kill his target. That kind of failure was unacceptable for the ring eyed youth.

"Why are you standing in my way Uzumaki?" Gaara asks in his standard monotone despite his shock.

"I don't know why I stopped you. I don't consider either of them friends or even comrades. It was … instinct I guess" Naruto says with a disinterested shrug.

"The real question is why do you want to kill him?" Naruto asks.

"I kill to prove my existence" Gaara replies.

"Why would that prove your existence?" Naruto asked.

"Because, they tried to end my existence so I end theirs before they can end mine" Gaara says staring at Lee laying his bed blissfully unaware of the current danger.

"You talk like someone who has experienced pain for a long time Gaara, before you ever even attempted to become a shinobi" Naruto says.

Gaara nodded at that not taking his eyes of Lee. He then told them the story of how he grew up and about his uncle. Shikamaru was shocked he felt there was something similar between Naruto and Gaara. He just needed a little more information.

'Maybe now I can get some answers' Shikamaru thought.

"W-why would they attack you?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara didn't even turn to acknowledge him.

"Because of the demon sealed inside me on the day I was born" Gaara replied without emotion.

'A demon?' thought a shocked Shikamaru.

"I see so you're a jinchūriki, like me" Naruto says.

Now this shocked both Gaara and Shikamaru.

'It … makes sense now' Shikamaru thought.

"Do you know why I stopped you from killing Lee just now Gaara?" Naruto asked seriously.

Gaara still in a little bit of shock that there was someone else like him didn't respond.

'He … has a demon too' 'He's like me' Gaara thought.

'**He's nothing like you, kill him. Your mother commands you to feed me his blood!**' screamed Shukaku.

However, the Shukaku's screams were ignored.

"How?" was Gaara's simple reply.

"How? Do you mean how am I still sane? How am I not influenced by my demon? Or is it how do I not feel the need to kill everyone?" Naruto asked.

Gaara was deeply confused. He had never been confronted by anyone like this.

"I can tell you are strong Gaara. The fact that you haven't let it completely control you tells me that, but I can see you are starting to lose yourself. I can also sense your true desire. You don't want to kill Gaara, you want someone to acknowledge you, your pain, your loneliness. You want someone to understand you" Naruto says.

Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'How … how does he know?' Gaara thought.

**'Nooo! Don't listen to him! Kill him! Make him bleed! Feed me his blood! Prove your existence! Kill him'** Shukaku repeated.

"I can help you Gaara" Naruto says.

Gaara looks away from Lee and stared at Naruto.

"Leave this room and find me at Training Ground 11 any time this week. Perhaps I can even find a way to help you sleep" Naruto says.

Gaara stared at Naruto for a minute, then Lee, then Naruto, then Lee before clutching his head as the pain of Shukaku's screaming was getting to him. Before it could though he regained himself and looked at Naruto.

"Very well Uzumaki. I will … meet you and if you disappoint me I will feed you to mother" Gaara says before leaving out the way he came.

Shikamaru released a long held sigh as he watched the Suna gennin leave.

"You can come in now Maito-san" Naruto says to seemingly no one.

Shikamaru was wondering if Naruto had gone insane. After all he had to be to take on a psycho like Gaara. Gai calmly walked in right after shocking Shikamaru even more.

'I didn't even sense him, how did Naruto' he wondered.

"I thank you for saving Lee-kun Naruto-kun. That was a most youthful thing you did" Gai says as he stood over his precious student.

Naruto didn't respond just headed out the door.

"There were three people who needed saving in this room Maito-san and I assure you Lee wasn't the one I was trying to help" Naruto says.

Gai looked at Naruto studying him.

"That maybe … but I thank you anyway Naruto-kun" Gai says.

He bows towards Naruto as the genin leaves the room leaving him, Shikamaru, and Lee in the room. Lee unawares of the danger he was in mumbles in his sleep.

"Yosh … Gai-sensei … then I will … climb Hokage monument … swim up a waterfall … then I will … eat ten bowls of spicy curry rice" Lee mumbles out.

**Hinata's hospital room**

After leaving Lee's room Naruto headed towards his true target of his visit Hinata. He needed to get this all over with once and for all. It was actually only a few rooms down from Lee's and when Naruto walked in he noticed Team 8 was also there.

"Hello, I hope I am not interrupting anything" Naruto says calmly from the entrance way.

Despite her growth Hinata couldn't help but let out an "Eep!" at her crushes appearance.

Shino stood silently observing things as usual, but a still bandaged up Kiba decided to make his presence known.

"You bastard, what do you think your doing here!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto didn't even acknowledge Kiba's presence. He and the Inuzuka never got along so why should it be any different now. Naruto knew Kiba's dislike of him extended beyond any hate his parents could have passed onto him. He knew this was about Hinata and dog boy marking his territory so to speak.

Kurenai though felt that even if she was growing concerned about her student's relationship with the blond that she would encourage her. She knew of her students desire to be with the young blond and decided to help her out.

"Kiba, I think it's time you head back to your room. I heard your mom say she would sneak Akamaru in to see you around this time" Kurenai lied.

"What? Akamaru's coming? Wahoo! Alright sensei let's go" he says quickly before turning towards Hinata "sorry Hinata we gotta go, but I promise to come visit you again later" Kiba says to her.

The trio then walked out of the room, but not before Kiba threatened Naruto if he did anything to Hinata. He was once again ignored to his ire. Once they let Naruto walked closer to Hinata and stood beside her bed. Hinata herself was blushing although not as much as she used too at the fact her crush was in a room with her alone … and there was a bed. She also realized she was only wearing a hospital gown making her blush instensify a bit.

"How are you doing Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm f-fine Naruto-kun" Hinata replies.

"Did the doctors say when you would be able to get out of the hospital Hinata?" he asked.

"N-no, t-they wanted t-to run s-some more tests" Hinata answers meekly.

'Now isn't the right time for this' Naruto thought.

"Well, I'm glad your doing better. I just wanted to see how you were doing before I focus completely on my training" Naruto tells her.

They talked for a bit more, mainly about how boring it was to be stuck in a hospital and the lousy food.

"Hinata, I'm sorry but I need to get going. I hope you get better soon" Naruto says heading for the door.

"Wait" Hinata called out.

Naruto stopped, but was sort of dreading what he knew she might ask of him.

Turning to face her Naruto asked, "Yes, what is it Hinata"

"I … I … w-wanted to s-say t-thank you for v-visiting m-me and for s-saving me f-from Neji" Hinata starts.

"That's okay Hinata you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad to know you are okay" Naruto says.

A silence settled in the room as both teens looked at one another, before Hinata mustered up the courage to ask what she had been wanting to ask for awhile.

"N-Naruto-kun w-would y-you go out with m-me?" she asked.

Hinata let out a breath as she finally had worked up the courage to ask him. She wasn't confident enough to do this before after what he said in Wave and seeing him with those girls. But then he kissed her before she fought Neji and she had to ask again.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but no" Naruto says.

"W-what? W-why? D-don't y-you l-like m-me? I-is i-it m-my f-family a-again o-or a-am I-I n-not g-good enough?" Hinata asked.

Naruto just looked at the girl for a moment watching as she started to cry. He felt bad, but maybe it was best he do this now and let her move on.

"It's not that Hinata. You are a kind, strong when you want to be, caring, beautiful girl. I watched you fight Neji someone I know you were scared to fight against, but you stood your ground and fought even as he ridiculed you something you wouldn't have done in the past. However, at the end you saw he was going to kill you and you were going to let him" Naruto says.

Hinata gasped, she didn't think he knew that.

"I'm going to be leaving in a few years Hinata and when I leave I will be severing all ties with this village. I have a few people who will be coming with me, but I can't bring someone who still has ties to this village and someone who can't fight against those from this village rather they be friends or family. I need those willing to die, but who fight to survive and your fight against Neji showed me you aren't able to do that" Naruto says.

Hinata's cries deepened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was confirming everything she ever felt about herself and hearing it from him of all people was tearing her apart.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I know you might not believe me, but I do think you will grow up to be a great woman and some guy will be real lucky to be loved by you. I just can't be that guy" Naruto says.

He wasn't sure if Hinata had heard him or not, but he said what needed to be said so he left. He could hear her sobs growing louder as he walked out into the hall, but was stopped by an angry kunoichi glaring at him with fiery red eyes.

Kurenai moved to grab Naruto's shirt, but he moved aside leaving her to over extend and stumble by him. She made another move to grab him, but he evaded her again. She tried to tackle him, but Naruto just jumped over her then ducked as she flew at him from behind trying to catch him by surprise.

"You bastard stand still!" Kurenai shouted.

At that point Kiba and Shino came out from a room behind Kurenai and moved to stand by their sensei. Naruto could tell Shino was releasing his kikachū into the air. Kiba growled and postured, but beat up as he was his threat level was zero.

"I suggest you three think about what you are doing right now. We are in a hospital and a fight here would cause a lot of damage and destruction not to mention involve sick and injured people. I also won't be held responsible seeing as you attacked me when I have done nothing to any of you" Naruto says calmly.

"Didn't do anything, didn't do anything! What do you call breaking that poor girl's heart in there then?" Kurenai shouted.

"You led her on all this time only to break her heart now when she's in such bad condition. The only thing that kept that girl alive up til now was her thoughts of you and that you liked her the way she likes you. That girl was practically the only person in this entire village that had anything good to say about you until recently and this is how you repay her!" she shouted drawing a crowd.

"Wow, so I should be grateful and just be with someone I don't love because she thought positive things about me when no one else in this shitty village did!" Naruto shouted back.

"I admit the old me would have worshipped Hinata for that fact alone, but outside of fantasies and stalking me what has she done? She barely even talked to me before we graduated or helped me when the people of this village did horrible things to me or my possessions. She didn't even stand up and speak out when I was called a liar about the things people did, she just stood back and watched.

I on the other hand helped save her from some bullies that were picking on her. I took one hell of a beating too before her gaurd got there. I thought when I saw her again we could be friends, but she would run away from me or faint. I know why she did that stuff now, but back then it really hurt to think she was the same as the rest of them.

I admit I led her on back at the prelims, but I was trying to help her like I always have. Now I see that was a mistake and I apologized to her. I am leaving now … take care of her" Naruto says.

Turning his back on them Naruto finds an open window and jumps out into the village leaving Team 8 behind.

**Training Ground 11 – Two days later**

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**"

"**Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba – Hidden in Waterfall style: Watercutting Sword**"

The fireball was cut in half by the water technique as the weilder charged the fire ball thrower. She ignored the explosion occurring behind her as she came in sliced downwards at her attacker.

"**Rai Ken – Lightning Sword**"

The sword made of lightning caught the water user electrocuting them, but to the shock of the lightning user they turned into a puddle of water indicating it was a clone.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama – Water Release: Gunshot**"

The attack seemed to come out of nowhere as the guy was hit in the back by the deadly water technique. However, the woman wasn't surprised when the body she hit went up in smoke showing it too was a clone.

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu – Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**"

As the male came out of the ground to finish the fight he was on the receiving end of a strong left hook that sent him flying across the ground. He didn't get the chance to recover as the woman held another water sword at his neck.

"Yeild" she told him.

The male tried to find a way out of his current situation, but was reminded of his position when he was poked by the sword as it cut into his skin a little.

"I … yield" the male says.

The female quickly smiled as she dispelled the water sword technique and held out her hand to the young male on the ground.

"That was good Naruto-kun, you managed to hold out a little longer against me than last time" the woman says.

Naruto took the hand as he got up from the ground.

"Thanks kaa-san, but it'll be a while before I can match you" Naruto says truthfully.

"True, but you are well on your way to being just as strong as I am sochi. How about we take a break, I could use some ramen right about now" Kushina says smiling.

Naruto could only smile at his mom as she was always trying to get free ramen.

"Sure, ramen sounds good" Naruto says.

He had to stifle a laugh as his mom pumped her fist in the air and tore out of the training grounds leaving him behind. He used to be a major ramen addict, but his mother had him beat by a mile.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

When Kushina walked in Teuchi was out front serving another customer.

"Hey Teuchi, ten bowls of shio ramen and keep them coming" Kushina says before she sits on a stool to the right of the middle stool.

"Hey Kushina-chan, just give me a minute okay" Teuchi responds and turns back to the other customer.

"Now Teuchi what have I always told you" Kushina says in lecture mode.

"Never get between an Uzumaki and their ramen" Teuchi says.

He had heard that phrase often enough that it was permanently imprinted in his head.

"Exactly, now ten bowls of shio ramen and make it snappy. You know how I hate to wait and it would be a shame if anything happened to your wonderful little stand here" Kushina says sweetly while reaching for her katana.

"Yes, Kushina-chan" Teuchi says with resignation clear in his voice as he marched towards the back.

Kushina hummed happily as she waited for her favourite salt ramen.

"Hey Teuchi, where is Ayame-chan?" Kushina asked as the man started making her ramen.

"In school she had an early morning class today, but she should have been here by now …" Teuchi says trailing off in thought at the end.

It was at that point a new person walked into the stand and took a seat beside Kushina.

"Hello Kushina, long time no see" a tall white haired man says casually.

"So it has been. What brings you here Jiraiya?" Kushina asks calmly without looking at the man.

"I'm hurt Kushina. This is the first time I've seen you in over a decade and I don't even get a hug" Jiraiay replies with mock hurt in his voice.

"Stuff it pervert. Now tell me why you are here or get lost" Kushina says firmly.

"Fine, straight to the point. I want you to let me train Naruto" Jiraiya says.

"And why should I allow you to do that. From what I remember you didn't want to train him before or help us when that council and Danzō ran me out of town separating me from Naruto-kun. I also remember you turning me down when I found you a little later and practically begged you to help me get him back. You even tried to use my desperation and sorrow to get me to sleep with you" Kushina says still relatively calm but you could feel the anger building.

"Kushina … I … there is no excuse for what I've done, but I am here now and I can help the boy. You know I can make him strong and I'm even offering to let him sign the Toad contract" Jiraiya says before another voice interrupts him.

"And I've told you before I'm not interested Jiraiya-san" Naruto says as he and Ayame enter the stall.

"Dad I'm back" Ayame called out to the back of the stall.

Teuchi stopped cooking for a moment to look at his daughter. What he saw made his blood boil. Ayame's clothes and hair were in disarray and she had a slight bruise on her cheek. Teuchi forgot the ramen much to Kushina's ire and ran around the stall embracing his daughter.

"Ayame -bebi! What happened to you?" Teuchi hollered.

"It's nothing dad … really Naruto-kun took care of it" Ayame says to the frantic father.

Naruto caught the explain or else look Teuchi gave him and explained.

"I was rushing to catch up with Kaa-san over there when I saw Ayame being hasseled by some idiots a few blocks away from here. They were just some civilian punks used to getting their way due to their family's wealth. I made sure they won't hassle Ayame again and just incase I'll have a clone escort her to and from school for awhile" Naruto says as he sits down next to his mother.

Teuchi thanked Naruto before father and daughter went into the back leaving Jiraiya, Kushina, and Naruto alone.

"So … why are you still here Gama-san?" Naruto asked looking over at the man.

Jiraiya was a little put off by Naruto but decided to let it go after all he was here on a mission.

'I can't believe Sarutobi-sensei threatened to ban me from Konoha's hotsprings if I didn't train the brat' Jiraiya lamented.

"I just want to know why you won't agree to let me train you. I know you said Kushina is training you and you already have a contract, but as you have shown you can have more than one. I can also teach you a few of your old man's techniques" Jiraiya says confidently.

"You mean like this one" Naruto says as he held out his hand.

In Naruto's hand was a blue ball of spinning chakra.

"What the hell! Who taught you that?" Jiraiya shouted.

"I did of course. Surely you didn't think you were the only person Minato taught his prized technique to. It took me a while, but I finally managed to learn and even perfect it during my travels" Kushina says.

She also held out her hand to show a spinning ball of chakra. Only hers was a darker shade of blue with what looked like globules of water spinning around it.

"W-what? That's impossible. Minato didn't even come close to figuring out how to combine his element with the Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouts.

"How did you do it?" Jiraiya asks.

"Sorry trade secret" Kushina says just as Teuchi returns with her first bowl of ramen dismissing the technique in order to eat.

"Hey Teuchi I'll take two Shio, one Tonketsu, three Shōyu, and four Miso ramen bowls" Naruto orders.

"Sure thing kid, and your order is on the house today for saving my little girl" Teuchi says as he disappears into the back again.

"That's quite the order gaki. Sure you can handle all that?" Jiraiya asks teasingly.

Naruto however didn't take the bait.

"Are you ordering Jiraiya-san or just here to watch?" Naruto asks.

Kushina at this point had tuned them both out and was focused only on her ramen.

"I told you why I'm here kid" Jiraiya says feeling a bit put out.

"And I told you I'm not interested" Naruto retorts.

It was at this point that Teuchi had returned again this time with six bowls of salt ramen for mother and son to devour.

Jiraiya seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere with either Uzumaki at this point decided to leave.

"Fine, I have better things to do then beg some brat to allow me to train him … like research" Jiraiya says practically giggling at the end.

Of course he was ignored as he left the booth leaving the Uzumaki's to their luch.

**Konoha – random street - Sunday**

Kushina and the girls were out for a day of shopping. They had managed to drag Naruto along reminding him it was Sunday and he had nothing better to do since this was his free day.

They had toured at least ten shops by Naruto's count and he was carrying at least twenty bags. This was compounded by the fact Kushina wouldn't allow him to make any clones to help distribute the load. It wasn't heavy or anything, it was just so much.

Unfortunately his long day was about to get a little longer. An Anbu dropped down in front of them and addressed Kushina.

"Uzumaki Kushina, the council has requested your presence in chambers in an hour. You were also requested Uzumaki Naruto" a monkey masked ANBU says before shunshining away.

"Great, I wonder what they could want now" Naruto says.

"I don't know, but let's get the bags back to the hotel" Kushina responds.

**Hokage's residence – Council Chambers**

Naruto and Kushina faced the council wondering what this could be about. The Hokage decided to kick things off.

"Kushina, there has been a threat made to Konoha by the former Sannin Orochimaru …" Sarutobi starts.

At this the clan heads and several jōnin that were also in attendance exploded. After a few minutes the noise died down allowing one of the clan heads to ask his question.

"When did you become aware of this threat Hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka.

"We have been aware of my traitorous former students' intention for a while now" Sarutobi answers vaguely.

"Then why weren't we informed?" asked Hiashi Hyūga.

"You were not informed so that no alarms would be raised and alert Orochimaru that we are indeed on to him. As it is this council meeting was called, because last night one of our shinobi and his fiance stumbled upon a spy that we have learned to be one of Orochimaru's plotting an Invasion with a Suna jōnin that is here with a team that made it to the Finals" Sarutobi answers.

"A spy … do you know who it is?" Nara Shikaku asks.

'There is no way I am telling them a gennin found something out that not even I could' Sarutobi thinks.

"We believe him to be Yakushi Kabuto, a young man that I've been suspicious of for a while now" Sarutobi informs them.

"If Suna and Orochimaru are planning an Invasion then we need to cancel the Exam Finals" proclaimed a civilian council member.

"No, it's better if we carry on and let things play out. As of now there are already plans in the work to combat our enemies. If we were to cancel the Exams who knows what evil Orochimaru would unleash to destroy Konoha" Sarutobi says.

Some of the council could see the thought behind such actions, but many just thought it was stupid.

'That bastard isn't even going to give me credit for alerting him to Kabuto' Naruto thinks sourly.

'Who would let someone attack them if they could prevent it in the first place?' were what most of them thought.

However, he was the Hokage so they had no choice but to go along with it. The truth was that Sarutobi wanted one last confrontation with his traitorous student. He knew the village would receive damage, but it had survived worse and he was sure it would survive whatever Orochimaru would cook up. This was something he needed to do even knowing the danger he was placing the village in and that he would die if he faced his former pupil the way he was.

He had been training whenever he could get the time occasionaly with the help of Jiraiya. It wouldn't be enough to help him win, but if he planned correctly he could at least make it so maybe someone else could finish what he started.

"Wait you said someone stumbled across this meeting? Were they able to get away without being noticed?" Ibiki asked from his position standing with the other department heads.

"We are getting side tracked. The Finals will go on as planned and unfortunately the Invasion will happen. Now that you all know the situation you can all help with planning the evacuations and response stage of the defensive plan. However, before we get to all of that I would like to ask Kushina if she will lend us a hand and help defend Konoha" The Hokage asked.

Everyone turned on eyes on Kushina wondering what she would do. It wasn't like she had been agreeable to anything else they had asked of her since her return.

This was more like the tenth council meeting Kushina had been apart of. They kept asking her to either return to service or train someone they thought was worthy of her training. It was mostly a few kunoichi they thought had promise, but the clan heads had also asked her to train someone from their clan. That was when they weren't trying to propose that she marry someone from their clan. She had declined all of their requests some with a little more … vigor than the others.

"Okay" Kushina said.

"What?" the Third asked.

"I said okay, I'll fight. It's not like I was going to leave Naru-kun here alone. Akari and Miyuki-chan will also fight. I've been training them for a while now so they should be able to hold their own" Kushina says.

The Hokage nodded. This was going better than he had expected and was sure with Kushina's help they could stop most of what Orochimaru had planned against them. The other clan heads also felt a little more sure of the situation knowing Kushina would be fighting. After all the only person to match Minato back before he became Hokage of their generation had been Kushina. They were sure she was even stronger now.

"Good, if that's over we still have some more shopping to do" Kushina says as she turned to leave.

"Actually there is one more thing, if you will allow it" Nara Shikaku says.

"Fine, what is it?" Kushina asked impatiently as she faced them once more.

"Actually our question is for Naruto-kun" Sarutobi says.

"Oh, what do you want ask me?" Naruto asked coyly.

Naruto had a fairly good idea what it was, because of Shikaku's involvement. A Nara would rarely involve themselves in things that didn't pertain to them or intrigue them. Naruto was also sure Shikamaru had gone home and told his parents what happened when he faced Gaara.

"It's about your confrontation with Gaara-san in the hospital" Shikaku says.

"What about it?" Naruto asked looking directly at the man.

Naruto didn't hate the man or his clan. Only a few had ever hasseled him and they were far too easy to escape due to their lazyness. For the most part they left him alone neither helping nor hurting him. It didn't mean Naruto liked how they treated him, but as things were how the Nara clan felt about him was the last thing on Naruto's mind.

"My son informed me you used a skill similar to our Kage Techniques" Shikaku says staring back at Naruto.

"My Meiton abilities are far more than a few cheap tricks Shikaku-san. Your shadows compare to my darkness like a lit light bulb outside on a clear sunny day. The darkness is a part of me, a bloodline one of several that I hold" Naruto says shocking the council.

"D-d-did y-you say s-several … as in m-more than one?" Hiashi Inuzuka Tsume stammers out.

"Yes, as in more than one. Meiton is my most … impressive bloodline although you might not think so. It's an Omega element and I am but one of a handful of humans to ever have it. I won't profess to be a master of it yet, but what I can do with it now makes most other bloodlines pale in comparison even those vaunted dōjutsu everyone loves so much" Naruto states.

The other clan heads were shocked and wondered what the possibilities would be if they bred Naruto's bloodline into theirs. They still need info, but they weren't going to get it because another clan head took what Naruto said as an insult and wouldn't stand for it.

"How dare you compare you pathetic elemental bloodline to the greatest dōjutsu in existence, boy!" Hiashi shouted.

"Which one are you talking about exactly? The sharingan or the rinnegan, because I could see your point if you were talking about one of those" Naruto says unaffected by Hiashi's glare and Ki he was leveling on him.

"If your talking about the great All Seeing Eye … well I'd laugh but I don't find that particular joke to be funny" Naruto says dismissively.

"Why you … little demon" Hiashi says before jumping up and charging at Naruto.

The other clan heads sat back and watched as did Hiruzen and Jiriaya, whom was hiding using one of his techniques. Kushina also jumped out of the way knowing Naruto didn't need her help. When Hiashi was about half way Naruto did a lightning fast sequence of hand seals then slapped his hand on the floor before calling out his technique.

"**Meiton : Makia Numa – Dark Release : Swamp of the Demon World**" Naruto called.

This was something he had based off a jutsu he found in the scroll that Jiraiya had created. It was originally a Doton technique and a powerful one, but Naruto had modified it for use with his Meiton chakra taking it up to a whole other level. Thanks to the darkness influence it now didn't just capture and emoblize the target making them sink to their deaths. No now it did that plus sucked out their chakra giving it to the user of the technique, which Hiashi found out the hard way. It also took a bit of that person's life force something only a true darkness user could do. Hiashi would only lose a few days off his life span unless he did become submerged by the technique at which point entire years could be siphoned off before he died or was rescued.

"What is … this? Why am I … feeling weaker … and tired" Hiashi asked.

Hiashi could feel himself growing weaker and sinking into the sticky dark substance that now covered the floor of the chambers. If there was a substance he would compare it to it would be tar. He couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried as he found it hard to even do a simple replacement technique.

"Naruto-kun, please let Hiashi go. I'm sure he's learned his lesson there is no need to kill him" Kushina says from her position on a wall.

Naruto looked towards her and then back to Hiashi.

"Fine, but if he attacks me again he won't live to try again" Naruto says coldly then dismisses the technique.

As soon as he did it was like nothing had happened. The floors were back to normal and Hiashi didn't have a scratch on him. However, the other clan heads could see the Hyūga clan head was still feeling the effects of the technique Naruto used.

Shikaku, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi though were more interested in the technique Naruto used. To modify such a high level jutsu from another element and convert it to use with yours was something few could do.

For Shikaku he was thinking of the possibilities his clan would have if they could get Naruto to marry one of their females. Their power and influence would only grow not to mention the boost in abilities the clan would receive. Now if only he could find away to get Naruto to agree to his proposal. Of course he wasn't alone in these thoughts.

For the Hokage and Jiraiya they were able to learn even more about Naruto filing the knowledge away. Jiraiya was a little upset about his technique being used in such way and by a brat that didn't even want his training, but he was impressed none the less.

When Hiashi returned to his seat feeling little energy to do anything else Sarutobi decided to push things along.

"I appreciate that … demonstaration of your bloodline Naruto-kun, but in the future if you could restrain yourself from attacking clan heads it would be most appreciated" Sarutobi says.

If he expected a response he didn't get it. Instead Naruto turned to his mother whom had just returned to stand beside him.

"If that's all I think we should call it a day. I'm not sure Hiashi can last much longer in his current condition" Kushina says.

She never liked the man. He was always so cold and stuck up believing his clan to the best. While Kushina could appreciate clan pride she couldn't deal with the holier than thou attitude he and the majority of the Hyūga clan held. When she grew up her only friend among the Hyūga's had been Hinata's mother, but after she had been betrothed to Hiashi their friendship disappeared and she knew Hiashi was behind it. Kushina could see the woman in Hinata it was a real shame the girl had to grow up with such a bastard of a father, but it wasn't her fight.

"You are probably right. Alright this session of the council is over and everyone is dismissed, but I expect you all to return in a week's time to talk about the Invasion and your expected roles. Kushina I would also like you to be there if you would" Sarutobi says.

He receives a nod from the woman.

"Good, then everyone is dismissed" says the old man before leaving.

Before the Uzumaki's could leave though they found a few clan heads in their way. Namely Tsume whom wanted to talk to Kushina and Shikaku who wanted to talk more with Naruto.

**With Naruto & Shikaku**

"Naruto I know you plan to leave the village when your contract with the Damiyo is up, but I'd like you to reconsider. You have proven to be a young man with many talents and you would be a valuable asset to the village. I would also like you to consider becoming a part of the Nara clan through marriage. I have a niece that I think you would like a lot if you accepted" Shikaku says.

"Thanks for saying so Shikaku-san coming from Konoha's Commander-in Chief that's high praise, but I see right through you. I know you are mainly interested in me to improve the Nara bloodline. Like I said before there is no comparison between true Darkness and Shadows.

They might be compatible, but there will always be darkness while the shadow will always hide from the light. In saying that if things were different I would accept your proposal. The Nara clan never did anything to me outside of a few incidents that I was able to mostly avoid. That said you never did anything for me to reconsider my current stance.

I'll be leaving soon and the ties that bind will soon be cut. I can't have those with ties to the village ensnare me and threaten my freedom. I hope you understand it isn't personal, but I have to reject your proposal" Naruto tells the man.

Shikaku nods and shakes Naruto's hand showing he understood.

"Hey mom, I'll be outside okay" Naruto says to Kushina.

He leaves the chambers after hearing her response Shikaku following him out.

**With Kushina & Tsume**

"Kushina, I'd like to invite you and the girls to a day at the Fiery Temptations Spa. Ine (Ino's mom), Yoshino, Fusa (Choji's mom), Takako (Tenten's mom), and some of the younger girls will be there. We can make a day of it and relax … without fear of any peeping perverts getting a look at us" Tsume says.

"I must decline the invitation. I am busy training Naruto and the girls so they will be ready for the Invasion" Kushina responds.

"Come on Kushina, its just one day. You can't tell me you can't spare one day to hang out with some old friends can you?" Tsume says pleadingly.

"I'm busy Tsume, we all are going to be busy. That snake is going to try to pull every dirty trick he can to destroy us and I need to make sure the kids are ready. I lost Naruto once and I won't lose him again.

Besides I haven't forgiven any of you for not being there for me when I needed you the most. Did you all think I would just stay gone forever and leave my boy to the idiots in this village? Or did you think I would say by gones are by gones and we should all just forget everything? Or did you think I actually agreed with what the council was doing? Maybe you thought I was just too weak to stay and watch as they carried out their brand of 'justice' on my innocent baby boy" Kushina says.

"Kushina … it … it … wasn't" Tsume started.

As soon as she said that Kushina grew angry and shoved Tsume up against the wall of the chamber. Koramaru staid out of it knowing his partner wouldn't like it if he interfered even if she was in danger, but growled showing his displeasure none the less.

"Wasn't what little mesuinu? Wasn't your fault? Wasn't what you wanted to do …" Kushina questioned.

She was stopped when Naruto informed her of him leaving. She turned towards him and smiled before responding.

"Okay sweatie, why don't you head back to the hotel. I'm sure the girls are worried about you and want to know what's going on" Kushina tells him.

Naruto nods and leaves with Shikaku leaving quickly behind him. He wasn't going to get involved in their fight.

'I have my own troublesome woman to deal with' he thought as he left.

He thought about telling Yoshino about this when he saw her, but figured Tsume or someone else would tell her eventually. He had a clan meeting to call after all and other important things to deal with … or not.

Seeing them leave Kushina refocused on Tsume.

"Where was I … oh right I don't care what your issues were! Do you remember what happened when your first master tamed you? Who was it that killed that bastard and helped you become clan head of the Inuzuka's?" Kushina asked hotly.

"It … it was you" Tsume responds softly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!" Kushina shouts.

"It was you, Kushina!" Tsume shouts back.

Kushina responds by pushing her further into the wall.

"That's right it was me. In your time of need I was there for you and rescued you from that bastard. I bet you never even told little Hana or Kiba about who their father really was or how you came to be the clan head instead of staying some mans bitch only used to push out the next litter of mangy mutts. Your family talks big about loyalty but when it actually came time to show some you hid with your tails between your legs" Kushina says.

At this point Tsume had started to choke as Kushina was squeezing her neck. Kushina realized that and dropped the woman turning to walk away as the Inuzuka gathered her breath.

"I expected more from all of you Tsume. It's too late to fix things … just leave me alone" Kushina says tiredly.

The Uzumaki walks out leaving the Inuzuka to be tended to by her partner.

**Naruto – street near hotel**

Naruto was making his way back to the hotel to see the girls when he saw someone he recognized from the start of the Exams. She was the other person from Kusa that gave him a weird vibe.

"Hey" Naruto calls out startling the girl.

She turns to face the person that startled her and gasped. She pointed her finger at him shakily while also blushing.

"I-It's y-you" she says some what accusingly.

"I'm glad to see you remember me. My names Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto asks the redhead.

"Umm … it's Karin" she responds.

"I'm sorry for staring at you back in the Exam room, but I got a familiar vibe off you. You wouldn't happen to be an Uzumaki would you?" Naruto asks.

"No … I don't think so. My parents died when I was very young and a ninja from Kusa found me and brought me to their village. I was raised in the orphanage and given the name Karin so I don't really know who I am" Karin says.

Naruto nodded at the story it made since. He heard any Uzumaki's that had survived Uzu's destruction had fled and spread to the corners of the world. It was possible her parents were Uzumaki and were killed by someone that recognized them but spared her because she was too young or something.

"So … what are you still doing in the village? I thought everyone that didn't make it to the Finals was sent home already?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh … well I was nearly killed in the Forest when that Uchiha kid saved me. Then there was some big commotion about something with a lot of ninja streaming into the forest. I was tired of being in that place and just … left" Karin says a bit awkwardly in the end.

"Riigghhtt … so what are your plans now?" Naruto asked.

"Well … I tried to find my team, but apparently they died in the Forest and my sensei told me he had to leave immediately, but couldn't take me with him for some reason. He said he received permission from the Hokage allowing me to stay in the village until he returns. So … I guess I'm just hanging out until he does" she says with a shrug at the end.

"Okay, where are you staying?" Naruto asked.

"My sensei arranged for me to stay at some place called The Dogwood Inn" she responds.

Naruto looked at her skeptically for a moment.

"The Dogwood Inn, are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded giving him a confused look.

"Sorry, it's just that place is one of the few hotels run by the Inuzuka's. It's mainly for when they hold their dog competitions and when low on guests their dogs actually stay there" Naruto informs her.

Karin couldn't stifle her sigh, "Figures he'd dump me in a kennel" she says sadly.

When she saw the look Naruto was giving her prompting an explanation she continued.

"My sensei doesn't like me. He actually told me I was dead weight before coming here for the Exams and said I better not hold back my teammates. He probably blames me for their deaths and won't be coming back to get me" she says.

Naruto was angered upon hearing someone would do that especially since this girl might turn out to be family. She was weird, but she didn't seem like a bad person.

"Well, the owner of the Four Leaf Inn owes me a few favors. I am staying there currently with my family and teammates while some renovations are made to my home. If you want I could get him to get you a room for free for a little while and we can see about you maybe getting some work or becoming a shinobi.

I myself actually have a deal with the Hokage in which I work for him for the next two and a half years after which I get to leave no questions asked. I can get you included on that, if you want so you can leave when we leave" Naruto offers.

"I don't know about becoming a Leaf shinobi, but I would like to take you up on that offer for a hotel room" Karin answers.

"Sure, come on I'm headed there now to meet my girlfriends" Naruto says as he walks off.

'Girlfriends … as in more then one?' Karin thinks a bit angry.

She didn't know why she was angry or if she was even really feeling angry, but seeing Naruto getting away from she ran to catch up and walked with him towards the hotel.

**Next Day**

Naruto and Kushina had another spar. They were relaxing resting up a bit to prepare for the next part of his training. The girls were off in another section of the Training Grounds training with a Kage Bunshin of Kushina's. It was now time for Kushina to prpose something to Naruto she had wanted to for a while.

"Naruto" she said gaining his attention. "I told you how I traveled around before training to get stronger right?" she questioned.

Naruto nodded, he had often asked Kushina about her travels. He was interested not just in the other villages or countries that made up the elemental lands, but also the world beyond this. Kushina told Naruto of the many wars that were taking place beyond the Elemental countries. How there were other continents filled with men of immense power a few that could make even the Kage's look like fresh out of the academy gennin. She would tell him of their different ways of fighting and weapons that made him jealous of their wielders despite the impressive swords he already held.

Each story made him lust for the wanderers life style his mother had employed, but she said he would need to get stronger if he wanted to go to the west and he didn't doubt her. Still, there was something she wanted him to have.

At his nod she continued, "There is a place I want to take you and the girls. It means you won't be able to train for a little awhile until we get back, but I promise it will be worth it and we won't be gone long. A week tops I promise" Kushina tells him.

Naruto thinks it over before asking, "What of the Hokage? Will he not object to us being gone with village on alert for an impending Invasion?"

He normally wouldn't ask such a question out in the open like they were, but Kushina had ensured the training grounds were free from prying eyes or ears while they used it.

"I cleared it with him. He doesn't like it, but accepted it" Kushina answers.

"And he won't try to add any days to my time spent in service?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, and if he does we can talk to the Daimyo about it" Kushina says.

Naruto nodded, "Okay should we continue training or pack up?" he asked.

"Let's continue, another day won't change anything" Kushina says.

Naruto nodded as Kushina stood and motioned for him to come at her again sword drawn. Naruto smirked as he took out a standard katana and attacked.

**Next Day – Clearing fifty miles East of Konoha**

Naruto stood with the girls and his mother looking out on the expanse of green grass. They were close to the ocean as Naruto could smell salt in the air. They kept walking until they stopped next to a cliff.

"Why are we here Kushina-chan?" Akari said seeing no one else was going to ask.

Kushina kept walking until she was at the edge, "We are here for this" she says waving her arms outward.

Coming to her side the two girls and her son looked down to find an island five miles off shore. Naruto instantly knew where they were.

"Is that Uzu?" Naruto asked surprised.

He of course knew where his mother was born and raised before she was sent to Konoha. He had heard legends and the stories Kushina would tell of her time in Uzu before it was destroyed. However, he had never been there or even seen a photograph of the place as information on Uzu was hard to come by.

"Yes, that is where I was born the birthplace of all Uzumaki's" Kushina says grandly.

"It was also home to the best ramen ever made by man" Kushina says.

Naruto looked at Kushina skeptically, "Isn't that what you say about Teuchi's ramen?" he asked.

Kushina laughed at the question, "No Naruto-kun, Teuchi's is good and the best in the elemental nations currently. Although on flavor alone I may have to give it to this band of ryōri ninja (cooking-nin) from Kumo, but their food is almost too good so much so a lot of people can't resist and over induldge making them fat. Of course being an Uzumaki I was able to avoid that thanks to my training regiment, but even I gained a few pounds after hanging around them for a month.

The Uzumaki's though practically invented ramen and no chief no matter how skilled could ever match an Uzumaki's home made ramen. It was the national dish of Uzu after all and any true Uzumaki would be insulted by anyone compairing a non-Uzumaki's ramen to an Uzumaki made ramen. It's just something you didn't do. Wars were started in Uzu for such a thing" Kushina informs them.

The girls gained a sweat drop and thought how crazy the village and clan had to be. They liked ramen but no where near as much as the Uzumaki mother and son. Naruto however smiled and wished he had seen Uzu before it's destruction. After a few minutes Kushina grew restless.

"Well, let's not stand here let's go!" she shouted before jumping from the cliff only to land on her feet ontop of the waters surface not even causing a ripple to appear.

Naruto quickly followed her example and they waited on the girls to do the same. Looking at each other they looked down on their impatient love and his mother.

"Tell me why we decided he was the one again?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know, but it's not something I have ever regretted. I'll see you down there" Akari says as she takes a few steps back before running and jumping off the cliff.

Miyuki watched as Akari landed safely behind the mother and son. She noticed a bit of pink on Naruto's face as Akari flew over them. It had to be because the pecan coloured girl was wearing a skirt with nothing underneath. She kept watching as Kushina admonished her son for looking and seemed to be grilling Akari over something as the girl also seemed to be sporting a blush.

Akari marveled at her friends daring nature and how much stronger she seemed to have gotten due to Kushina's training. To jump from such a height and be able to apply the water surface walking technique fast enough to hit the surface and stand without sinking an inch was impressive.

'If she can do it, I can do it' Miyuki thought resolutely.

She also took a few steps before jumpin off, but unlike Akari there was no show to give Naruto as she was wearing pants like Kushina. Once together the group headed for the island of Uzu running across the water reaching the small island nation quickly.

Upon arriving on the island Kushina quickly headed towards the center forcing Naruto and the girls to follow her. When they reached what looked to be what was left of Uzushiogakure they kids were surprised by what they didn't find. They had expected for bodies to be strown every where, with blood and other disgusting liquids staining the ground, and the remnants of destroyed buildings to be abdunt. What they found was an actual village, a small empty village.

"Kaa-san how is this possible?" Naruto asked.

"How is what possible sweetie?" she asked.

"This village … I thought it was destroyed" Naruto says.

"Ohhh … well the official story is that Kumo, Mizu, and Iwa with a few other small villages joined together and destroyed Uzu. That part is true although Suna and a small hidden faction from Konoha also played a part. What isn't told is that each group first attacked our village individually thinking their greater numbers or presumed skill would wear Uzu down on their own. They all were repelled and sent back with far greater losses then we ever took. For every Uzuo-nin that fell twenty or more of the enemy fell" Kushina says.

Naruto listened in slight awe. He had asked Kushina many things about Uzu, but never how it actually was destroyed. He had believed what little he had been told and sadly hadn't thought to question any of it.

"What no one in Uzuo knew and something I only learned during my travels is that one man manipulated the gathering forces to unite and attack together. This man also had a small but powerful force along with the Kaguya clan. The Mist will say the clan was killed attacking the Mizu Kage, but truth is they were front line warriors and wouldn't accept being anything less so they took the brunt of our defenses for the allied forces. This helped the allied forces, because Uzu had to spend a lot of effort to end the threat the Kaguya posed before they got too close to the village.

Uzuo managed to defeat the Kaguya and the first two waves of their combined attack. Unfortunately the man that galvanized them had a traitor placed amongst us. A man no one suspected … my uncle" Kushina says.

This got a gasp from all three, but Naruto was already processing what he had learned so far and what he knew of Uzushiogakure.

"You see my uncle was always a prideful and jealous man. He actually reminds me of the Uchiha's in that respect with the Hyūga's holier than thou superiority thing mixed in. A truly horrible man who saw the Uzumaki's as being the superior clan and people of Uzuo. He felt that the civilians and other shinobi were beneath us and him. He took that belief so far that he only believed an Uzumaki woman was good enough for him.

None of the Uzumaki females of proper marrying age were interested though. After more than a few rejections he then set his sights on a young Uzumaki maiden … me" Kushina says shocking them even more.

"B-but h-he couldn't" Akari stutters out.

"What about grandpa, surely he didn't go for it?" Naruto asked.

"You are right Naruto my dad didn't go for it and told his brother he was sick for even suggesting something like that. Like I said my uncle was a jealous man and I often saw him stare at my mother when my father wasn't around or had his back turned. I didn't know back then why and when I told my mom that he was she just said I shouldn't mention it to anyone else and that she would take care of it.

Anyway he never brought it up again. I found out later he deactivated the Whirlpools that defended Uzuo for decades letting the unified army storm Uzuo. I don't know what became of him, but I do now some Uzumaki's escaped so he might still be out there. If I ever find him I'll kill him for betraying our family like he did" Kushina says.

Her hands had turned to fists and she was clenching them so tight they were white as her nails dug into the flesh of her palms drawing a little blood. Her teetch were clinched, her flaming red hair seemed to ignite as it billowed in the winds of her homeland stiking a very imposing image. Naruto though was focused on her hands and grasped them breaking her from her thoughts.

"It's okay mom, if he's still alive we'll make him pay … together" Naruto says with a smile.

Kushina felt like tearing up, but went with what felt most natural to her.

"You are damn right we will or my names not Uzumaki Kushina, Dattebane!" she shouted raising hers and Naruto's hand in the air.

"Mom! What have we talked about when it comes to that word" Naruto says chidingly.

"What word sweetie?" Kushina asked innocently.

"You know what word … that ridiculous dattebane you always say when you are nervous or exited" Naruto says accusingly.

"I can't help it, besides it's no different then when you say dattebayo" Kushina responds with a huff crossing her arms as she stared defiantly at her son.

"I stopped saying that a long time ago. The only reason you know about it is because Teuchi the traitor told you I would say that as a kid!" Naruto shouts back also crossing his arms and staring defiantly.

"Oh really … so then you wouldn't happen to have a little problem with talking in your sleep. Because, I swear I heard a dattebayo come from your tent last night when I went to check on you" Kushina says with a grin.

"What! That's a total invasion of privacy. I swear you are so weird some times" Naruto says indignantly turning away from his mother.

Kushina quickly came up and hugged him from behind, "I love you two my little ramen prince" she says then kisses him on the head.

The girls just stood back and laughed. They knew the mother-son couple were enjoying themselves and needed to do these things. It hurt a bit knowing they wouldn't have those times with their own family, but also made them feel good seeing Naruto getting along with his mother so well.

After a few more minutes of playing around they got back to business.

"Anyway after the attacks were over and the invaders left the surviving Uzumaki's came back and cleaned things up, but few stayed after wards and the rest left soon after they did" Kushina explains.

With that over Kushina leads them to a building it was cylindrical in shape like almost all the buildings they saw with some cracks and chips in various spots along the exterior.

Walking up to the door Kushina nicked her palm and all five fingers on her left hand while making seals with her chakra in the air. When she finished making the seals she slammed her hand through them imprinting them in her blood and onto the door. A second after placing her hand on the door it turned a blood red color and an unlocking mechanism was heard.

She took a step back before explaining.

"This is the Uzumaki vault. It is probably one of the few true original buildings to survive the invasion. I have brought you here Naruto because there are things in this vault that will help you achieve your goals and make you incredibly strong" Kushina says.

She opens the door and all the teens can see is white almost blinding them.

"I'm sorry Akari, Miyuki but this is as far as you can go. There are seals in the vault that are triggered if a non-Uzumaki were to step inside it would incenerate everything inside and then destroy the building. I won't leave you with nothing to do though, here are some scrolls. I want you to begin learning those techniques while we are inside and here is an extra scroll with food for when you get hungry" Kushina says tossing ten scrolls at the girls.

"Hai Kushina-sensei, we'll be alright" Akari says.

"Yeah Kaa-chan don't worry about us" Miyuki echoes.

Kushina and Naruto smile at the girls, while Naruto gets a kiss from each of them before he and Kushina move through the door. As soon as they do it closes and relocks behind them. The girls stare for a moment in wonder before they get started on what Kushina gave them.

Uzushio Vault – Inside

Naruto just stared in the white expanse as the vault seemed to be empty.

"Umm … Kaa-san, it seems to be empty. Did the fleeing Uzumaki raid the place or something?" Naruto asked.

"Just wait a second Naruto-kun it takes a moment for some of the seals to kick in" Kushina says.

Almost as soon as she said that something did happen. A small fountain appeared. It was about waist high and formed a small bowl that had little whirpools around it with a large one in the center.

"Um … that's it?" Naruto asked unimpressed.

"Just make a cut on your palm and let the blood drip onto the center of the bowl and don't worry if you spill a little on the sides. I know it will be painful, but try to bleed as much as you can into the bowl. I'm sorry, but it takes a lot of blood for the seals to officially recognize you as an Uzumaki and pick the item it feels most suited to you" Kushina informs him.

Naruto nods and moves to stand infront of the fountain bowl. He thought about just pricking his palm again, but decided to get it over with in one move. Taking out a kunai he slashes his wrist causing a gush of blood to flow into the bowl at one time.

"NARUTO! NO!" she yells before bluring to be at his side.

Kushina grabs his hand and yanks his arm up high into the air while ripping the bottom of her shirt and wrapping the cloth around the wound.

"Naruto, what the hell were you thinking young man. Don't you ever do something so stupid and reckless again. I swear if you die from this I'll storm into Hell and drag you out so I can kill you myself" Kusina scolded him.

"Kaa-san, I'm fine you can relax. I wouldn't have done it if I thought I was going to die from doing it. I've tried before it doesn't work" Naruto informs her.

When Kushina heard this she searched his eyes finding them cold and dull, but not lifeless. She hated that look more than anything. That look reminded her that she left her baby to the mercies of deranged, rabid animals with nothing to defend himself.

Kushina relaxed and removed the blood soaked garment from his wrist to find not even a scar just dried blood, which she wiped away like a mother with a little spit and gentle rubbing.

Thankfully the bowl had more than enough to distribute among all the seals verifying Naruto's lineage as well picking the item it wanted to give him. The blood and fountain sunk into the floor only to be replaced by an altar with a black cloth covering it. Ontop of the cloth was a sheathed sword.

"Go ahead pick it up and unsheathe it" Kushina directs him.

Naruto did as told, but wasn't impressed. It seemed like a standard katana with an all black handle and black rectangular hand guard. The sheath was also black with the light of the all white room not seeming to reach it. When he unsheathed the sword he found the blade was also black and didn't seem to refract any light. It was more like the light bent away from the sword. Naruto swung it around a few times before sheathing it and turning back towards his mother.

Kushina on the other hand was having a mini freak out.

'How the hell did he summon that sword. Of all the ones he had to get he had to get one the more dangerous swords held here' she thought.

When Naruto turned he found Kushina looking pale with wide eyes pointing at his sword shakily.

"Kaa-san what's wrong?" Naruto asked curiously as he holds the sword uncaringly in his left hand.

"S-sochi … th-that s-sword … it's dangerous" she manages to get out.

"Dangerous? This sword? It seems normal to me. I mean outside of it's color it just seems like a regular sword. I may not even use it and go with the others I have collected instead" Naruto tells her.

"No sochi, you don't understand. You see in this vault are weapons that come from a different world entirely. They were brought to the Uzumaki clan by a man who wanted them kept safe and away from the evil beings of his world that wanted to use them for evil purposes. I don't think he intended for us Uzumaki's to be able to use them. He just thought we would seal them away and that would be it.

And for a time that's exactly what happened until my great, great, great, great, great grandfather felt something call him from the vault. It was a sword and he was the first to bond with it. The sword did incredible things and soon another Uzumaki heard the call and then another and another. It soon became sort of a tradition for an Uzumaki to come to the vault and seek his or her's sword by doing what you did with their blood. It was a ritual the first Uzumaki's to call upon them came up with.

Combined with our sealing skills and are already samourai like civilization the swords boosted our skills to untold of heights. It's why the other nations feared us so much. Before when I said for every Uzumaki death the unified army suffered twenty I was lowering the number so the girls wouldn't think we were monsters. In truth thousands fell before my uncle and a small group of villagers that had managed to bond with a sword and weren't Uzumaki's betrayed us.

The villagers joined my uncle feeling we were monopolizing the vault and the blades held in side, but as Uzumaki's we felt this power was a responsibility given to our ancestors by that man to keep hidden. Thanks to the traitors and the numbers of the unified forces plus Madara and his lackeys the Uzumaki's were overwhelmed . However, one of us managed to gather all of the swords except for those held by the traitors and seal them away" Kushina tells him.

"What happened to the traitors and their swords and what does that have to do with mine?" Naruto asked.

"I heard most of the traitors were turned on themselves by the invading force when they found out they couldn't get our swords. You may recognize them as those currently held by the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" Kushina tells him shocking Naruto.

"As for what this has to do with your sword … nothing" Kushina says.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from face faulting at that.

"But, that sword is one of if not the strongest sword sealed here. No Uzumaki ever bonded with it before, but the man that gave it to us told us to beware it's dark power. I'm not sure why, but there has been a legend passed down to beware of it and anyone that becomes it's possessor" Kushina tells him.

Naruto nods, but to him it just seemed like a regular sword still. Although if the Seven Swordsmen Swords were anything to go by it would be powerful once he got control of it.

"So … do I get another one?" Naruto asked.

"No ... it's yours. I just need you to promise to be careful. I will be teaching you how to properly weild your Zanpakutō when we get back home. For now seal it away in a scroll, okay" Kushina says.

"Sure, but I don't see what the big deal is. I've handled big swords before mom" Naruto says.

"True, but these swords are special. They carry a spirit in them and to get the full capabilities of the sword it has to find you worthy. The first step is to hear it's name and I'll be showing you how to do that" Kushina says.

Naruto nods and seals the sword away.

"Hey, mom your sword seems normal but is it also a Zanpakutō ?" Naruto asks her.

"It is. I got it when I left the village, because I felt it would help me get strong enough to rescue you. Her name is Nejibana and she gives me control over water. I know she doesn't seem that impressive in her sealed form but once you bond with yours I'll show you her released state. Nejibana has actually helped me get better control over my water jutsu so I imagine yours will help you in a similar way if it has an elemental type" Kushina informs him.

"Elemental type? What other kinds are there?" He asks.

"Let's go, I'll tell you more when we get home" Kushina says not wanting to spend any more time in the vault.

When they get outside Naruto realizes several days had passed outside of the vault. Kushina told him time moved slower in the vault during the blood ritual Naruto performed due to the time needed for the verification and processing procedure. She actually thought it would have taken Naruto longer.

With the girls gathered up they headed back to the Leaf to finish up Naruto's training and help him connect with his sword.

**Konoha – Night before the Finals**

Naruto was laying in his bed going over all the training he had done.

He did manage to connect with his sword and on the first try. He learned his name was 'Mugen Yoru – Infinite/Endless Night'. It was an elemental blade of the dark elemental, something that pleased Naruto to no end.

He even got along with the spirit of the sword and Kaen/ Kyūbi also seemed to like him. Accessing the Shikai form was difficult, but with his mothers help he had managed to do that as well. She even taught him a few Hohō and Kidō techniques. This of course was after teaching how to separately use the spiritual portion of his chakra and grow it. This had a side affect of inbalancing his jutsu causing him to need to rework things as his spiritual powers grew slowly but surely.

Still, he managed and now had powerful new techniques he could use. Of course with the Hohō and Kidō stuff he was still just a novice stuck at the beginning of his training. He hadn't truly learned anything in the two weeks they had been back, but this was all for down the line fights anway.

The Finals were not even his focus. The Invasion was more in the forefront and his role. The Hokage and elders expected him to take Gaara out and let others deal with the main fighting force. He was more worried about the girls and their safety. His mother would be fine and he had already warned the Ichiraku's despite the Hokage telling him not to. He knew Miyuki and Akari would be alright as they would be by his mother's side, but he hated knowing they would have to kill after everything they had already been through.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his front door. He reluctantly got up and answer finding to his surprise the very girls he was thinking of.

"Sorry to bother you Naru-kun, but we wanted to know if you would let us sleep with you tonight" Akari says.

"Things will be crazy tomorrow and we'd like to spend tonight together" Miyuki follows.

Naruto had to look at them again and when he took in their appearance he nearly got a nosebleed. They were both in their nighties. Naruto quickly yanked them inside and shut the door so that no one else would see them.

"Is that a yes?" Miyuki asked.

Naruto nodded and followed them as they headed for the bedroom. He couldn't help but like the view actually succumbing to that nosebleed he had been trying to hold back as a trickle of blood made it's way down his face. He had never tired of looking at the two beautiful women nor kissing them. So far things were good between them even when they went out with Temari yesterday. They explained they understood if he wanted more women, but they would have to approve and so far they approved of Temari.

The situation with Karin was a little different. Karin had these weird mood swings and then there was also the crush she had seemed to develop on that asshole Uchiha. Naruto didn't understand it and didn't care, but the girl did indeed turn out to be a cousin so he tried to steer her away from the jerk. It wasn't like the broody bastard didn't already have a bunch of fan girls and he never paid any attention to them so Karin wouldn't be any different in his opinion.

Kushina was able to work with the girl a little and found out about her skills as a sensor and medical, science, or research ninja but she had little else. For the Invasion she would hide with the civilians to avoid getting in the way. After she would receive training along with the girls to make her stronger. Kushina felt it was her duty to help any Uzumaki she could find and despite some of Karin's weird tics she liked the girl.

She had broached the subject of Naruto liking her the same way he did Akari and Miyuki, but Naruto quickly shut that down. She was family nothing more and hoped she would accompany them when they left the village. If she proved loyal to them and went with them when they left they would even take her to the vault.

Breaking from his thoughts Naruto noticed both girls had already gotten under the sheets and were waiting on him so he joined them and forgot about his worries. Still he couldn't help but think, 'Tomorrow' before he started to fool around with the girls.

Naruto didn't know it but at the same time inside and out of the village similar thoughts were being broadcasted as the dawn drew closer.

* * *

**Glossary**

**- bebi - baby (suffix form)  
**

**mesuinu - female (animal) dog  
**

**I want to thank all of you that took the time to read the story so far and this new chapter. I hope that it met everyone's expectations. **

**I will be updating a few of my other stories during this week so my work on WR will take a brief pause before I get started on the Finals.  
**

**Next chapter the Finals and the Invasion. Thanks for reading this chapter of 'Work Release' until next time my dear reader :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I have never nor do I currently own Naruto. There are some quotes in this chapter that are not mine either.  
**

**Chapter 18 – Fights & Invasion**

Naruto was standing in line with the other genin. He had chosen to go all black wearing a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and boots. He kept Endless Night strapped on his back and the standard kunai, shuriken pouches strapped to his waist, but other then that no other weapons were visible. What wasn't visible were the seals hidden inside those pouches that allowed Naruto to carry a veritable armory with him without weighting him down. There was also an extra scroll sealed on the back of his left hand.

Also in-line was Temari, Gaara, Shino, Kankurō, Ino, Neji, Yuudai, and Katsu. Yuudai and Katsu had just returned in the morning with their families also joining them to watch their sons in the Finals. What no one expected was for the Fire Daimiyo to also be with them along with a large contingent of his samurai. The samurai had taken posts up around the village with some sprinkled throughout the stadium.

Naruto turned to his right and greeted Temari.

"I hope you enjoyed our date yesterday" Naruto says to her.

"It was fun Naruto-kun. I … hope that we can do it again some time" she says before stopping and appearing to be in thought about something " … although next time I'm hoping we can be alone when we go out" Temari finished with her best attempt at a sultry voice.

"I think that can be arranged" Naruto responds with a grin.

In her head though Temari was thinking something else.

'I hope you survive today Naruto-kun and can forgive me, but my family and village come first' Temari thought.

To his left Yuudai and Katsu could only shake their heads at their captain.

"Lucky bastard" Yuudai mumbled while Katsu tried to conceal his almost imperceptible nod agreeing with him.

**In the Stands**

Kushina was sitting in the stand with Akari, Miyuki, and Karin. They had gotten great seats fifth row near the middle of the arena. Katsu and Yuudai's families were a row in front and they were all chatting amiably about the boys. Kushina was invited by the Fire Daimiyo to sit with him and the other Daimiyo's but she politely declined the offer. Yūgao Uzuki and her lover Hayate Gekkō also sat with them as they waited for the finals to start.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Izumo asked his friend.

"I placed one hundred thousand ryo on the Uzumaki kid to win" Kotetsu says with a smirk.

"What? Why would you waste your money like that? Everyone knows the Uchiha and Hyūga are favored and the Kazekage's kid is a known killer. There is no way Uzumaki can beat all of them" Izumo says seemingly with conviction.

Kotetsu on the other hand just looks at his long time friend and fellow gate watcher like he was a flaming idiot.

"Are you really that stupid Izumo?" he asked incredulously. "How many times have we seen that kid and his team come in from a B-rank or A-rank mission?" Kotetsu asks.

"Umm … a few times … I think. What's your point?" Izumo asks as he scratches his head confused.

"The point is what would a genin be doing going out on missions reserved for a team of chūnin or jōnin unless they were really that strong. The Uchiha and Hyūga brats are only favored because of their clan's name and reputation and not really based on anything they have actually done. And while the sand-nin is a wild card I doubt Uzumaki will let himself be beat. I've never met a more stubborn kid than that one" Kotetsu says with a smirk at the end.

There were similar conversations going on all around the arena with some wise investors quickly getting up to change their bets. Kushina sat with a smile as she heard a few of them betting for or against her son. She had also placed a bet though it was only for his match against the Hyūga since she figured Orochimaru's little attempt at an Invasion would interrupt things before they even could really get under way with the tournament.

Unfortunately certain people wouldn't take a hint that she didn't want anything to do with them.

"Kushina, can we sit here?" asked Tsume Inuzuka.

Beside Tsume were Kuromaru, her daughter Hana and her ninken the Three Haimaru Brothers, Yoshino Nara, Yori Nara a dark brown haired girl with dark brown colored eyes that looked to be a little younger than Hana, Ine Yamanaka, Isae Yamanaka was Ino's cousin but with Ino fighting Ine thought bringing Isae would be a good idea as she looked very similar to Ino only her eyes were a bluish green color, Fusa Akimichi, Chouko Akimichi was Chōji's cousin a red headed brown eyed girl that looked to be around Naruto's age she was a full figured girl and very attractive by Akimichi standards, Takako Higourashi, and Tenten Higourashi whom was dragged along by her mom.

Kushina looked at the group and shrugged turning away from them and resumed talking with the girls and Yūgao. Taking that as a yes the group of ladies took up space on the row behind her with the mothers sitting directly behind Kushina. Tsume sat the farthest away not wanting to catch Kushina's wrath again. She tried to warn the girls against doing this, but Yoshino was just as stubborn as Kushina and wanted to see her no matter what and got the others to go along with this plan of hers. The only one who had taken her advice was Shizuka Aburame as she had staid home knowing what was going to take place. She simply wasn't a fighter and believed she would be more of a hindrance than a help when it came time to fight.

The mothers had each brought their daughters or nieces as they wanted to formally propose marrying their girls to Naruto and allying the Uzumaki clan with their clans once again. They weren't going to propose it now, they just wanted Kushina to see them and for the girls to get to know each other since it seemed Naruto was going to invoke the C.R.A. . They wanted their girls included, but first on the order was to get Kushina to forgive them. They knew it was bad timing with the Invasion and all, but they all figured the Invasion could work to their advantage in mending fences with their thought to be lost friend.

Kushina was fuming inwardly and had a hard time concentrating on what she was talking about due to their presence. She was just glad there was going to be an Invasion soon and poor innocent fools to slaughter that she could take her anger out on.

**With the Kage's**

"Hokage-sama, we haven't been able to find him yet" a male ANBU operative says.

"Very well, call off the search. I'm sure they will arrive in time. Have all squads focus on final preparations for our guests" the Hokage says evenly.

The ANBU nods and moves off to carry out his orders. It was just in time for right as he left the Suna delegation arrived.

"Hello Kazekage – dono, I hope your travel here was pleasant" Hiruzen says to his fellow Kage.

"Of course Hokage-dono, I am just glad the Exams were held in Konoha this time around. I don't think your old bones could handle the rigors of traveling such distances any more" the Kazekage replies cheekily.

"I think you'd be surprised Kazekage-dono. I may not be the spry young man I once was but I'm still able to get around just fine. I intend to do this for another five years or so. I still might be able to show you a thing or two" the old Kage answers back.

Another ANBU with a long ago healed burn mark on his face arrived and Hiruzen nodded as they spoke before turning to his fellow Kage.

"I think we should get things started don't you. I wouldn't want to make the people wait any longer" Hiruzen says.

"Of course Hokage-dono. I admit I am eager to see how my kids fair against your shinobi, especially that Uchiha I have heard so much about. Speaking of which … I don't see him with the other fighters" the Kazekage says.

"Not to worry Kazekage-dono, I'm sure he'll show up soon" the Hokage says.

'Damnit Kakashi, you know how important this event is. Why would you choose to show up late to such an event?' the old man inwardly questioned. 'I guess it can't be helped. I'll move his match to the end of this round so there is still time before I am forced to disqualify him' he reasoned.

Sarutobi turned to the waiting ANBU and had him relay his orders to Genma.

**Arena Floor**

Genma was waiting with the Finalists when the ANBU appeared next to him and whispered the orders given to him by the Hokage. He looked up the aged man and received a nod confirming it. He gave a nod back before turning to the genin.

"Alright look sharp things are about to begin" he says to them.

Genma then turns to address the crowd.

"THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR COMING TO THE HIDDEN LEAF'S CHūNIN SELECTION EXAM. WE WILL NOW START THE MAIN MATCHES BETWEEN THE TEN PARTICIPANTS WHO MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES. PLEASE STAY AND WATCH UNTIL THE END!" Genma shouts to the crowd.

He then turned to the fighters and showed them a diagram of how the tournament would be carried out. The winners of the first and second matches would fight in a quarterfinals round as would the winners of the fourth and fifth matches. The winner of those matches would then move to the semi-final round and fight each other while the winner of the third match moved straight to the Final match where they would face the winner of the semi-final match.

A few instantly complained about how unfair the setup was. Everyone else would have to fight three times before facing the winner of the third match that only had to fight once and would get to see all their moves and strategies not to mention how tired they would be after all that fighting.

"Hey! That's unfair! How come the Uchiha and Sand boy only have to fight once while the rest of us have to fight three times" Ino Yamanaka yelled.

Genma just shrugged before answering, "That's the luck of the draw Yamanaka now quiet down and get back in line"

"Will we at least get breaks or something inbetween our matches?" Yuudai asked.

"There will be fifteen minute breaks inbetween each round. During the rounds you are to stay up in the waiting room until your name is called. If you win your match you will be allowed to receive medical treatment before returning to the waiting room. If you loose you will be given medical treatment and then you can sit in the stands when you are well enough. You are not allowed to leave the waiting room except during the fifteen minute break between rounds where you can do what you want, but if you don't return before the start of the next round you will be automatically disqualified. Do all of you understand this?" He asks them.

Everyone nodded except Gaara who he didn't expect to so he continued.

"Now the rules for the fights are the same as they were in the Preliminaries. There are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over … I'll step in and stop it. And when I say stop I expect you to obey or I will stop you by force if I have to. Got it?" He asks them.

Again he received eight nods of acceptance.

"Now, the first fight, Uzumaki Naruto … Hyūga Neji. Those two stay here and the rest of you go to the waiting room" Genma orders.

**In the stands**

Sakura was looking nervous at the arena floor as the fighters were listening to the Tokubetsu Jōnin's orders.

'Where are you Sasuke-kun?' she wondered as she watched for any sign of the boy she loved.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat in another section with Kurenai, Anko, and Ami. Her eyes never left Naruto as she gazed upon him. Despite Naruto telling her they would never be together her crush on him was still there. She didn't understand why she continued to feel the way she did, but she couldn't help it.

Kurenai watched her student knowing she was suffering over what Naruto said to her nearly a month ago. She still hated the boy for what he did, but she also was glad he did it as she didn't believe Naruto was right for her student. There was also what she feared the Hyūga clan would do if she ever did get Naruto to go out with her. While she had always supported Hinata in her feelings towards Naruto she had also hoped the boy would always stay blissfully ignorant of the shy Hyūga's feelings as at least that way Hinata could always have hope and the Hyūga's wouldn't be able to do anything to her. Sadly the boy wasn't the idiot she had hoped he would stay, but at least he finally did the honorable thing and let Hinata down.

Anko was also staring at Naruto, but also casting a wary eye towards Kushina occasionally. She had made sure to stay out of the vengeful mother's way since she had returned. Anko didn't know if or when Naruto would tell her of her part in his change but she knew he would if he already hadn't and then Kushina would be on her doorstep ready to skin her and make some new boots.

Anko was also still hoping that Naruto would forgive her and let her make amends. After what happened in Wave she had nearly lost hope, but Kurenai and Yūgao had talked her down and helped her keep faith that one day he would see reason. Yūgao also promised to help with Kushina if things ever got ugly between the two.

Ami was looking from Anko to Naruto and back. She was still angry about how he was treating her one true sensei when all she was trying to do was apologize. She had thought Naruto was a good guy after his confrontation with Sasuke when they graduated, but now she was sure he wasn't.

As the foursome sat each thinking of things involving Naruto Kiba came bounding down the steps.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Ami, Kurenai-sensei mind if I sit with you guys. I would sit with my mom but her and Hana chose to sit with that jerk Naruto's mom" Kiba says loudly.

Hinata and Anko give him a quick glare but it goes unnoticed as Kurenai motions for him to sit in an empty seat beside Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, who do you think will win?" Kiba asked her excitedly.

"I b-bel-ieve N-Naruto-kun w-will win" Hinata says.

"What? You still believe in that jerk even after what he said to you?" Kiba asks surprised.

"H-hai … I c-can't f-for-ce Naruto-kun t-to love me, b-but I s-still love him and he's m-much s-stronger then t-the others" she says with as much conviction as she can muster.

Hearing this Kiba and Kurenai are stunned. While Kurenai knew of her continued affections for Naruto it still stunned her. Kiba was pissed thinking how she could still love that demon. Anko smiled at the girl.

'Maybe I can repay Naruto by helping this girl out. If anything it should be fun to 'teach' her. I just need to get Kure-chan's approval' she thought.

It was then Akamaru noticed something and whined to get Kiba's attention.

"Kyuun .." "What is it Akamaru" "Kyuun .." "What …?" "Kyuun" "Where?"

Further up the stands Kiba noticed a masked man standing towards the back.

'Why is an ANBU here?' 'Is something going on?' Kiba wondered.

**With Kushina and the Ladies**

Kushina was watching Naruto with pride as he stood there looking so much like his father when he would go into battle. The time they spent training and in Uzuo was more than she had hoped for. It seemed like every day they just grew a little bit closer and for her to finally be able to bring him to her homeland and get him his sword. Words couldn't describe how proud she was of her boy.

"Your son looks just like his father Kushina-chan" Yoshino says as she was also watching the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir.

Kushina was forced to nod in agreement.

"I almost can't tell the difference. It reminds me of our days at the academy and how big a crush I had on him before you landed Minato Ku-chan" Takako says offhandedly.

"I think about half the girls at the academy even a few of the teachers had a thing for Minato" Yoshino says.

"All except Kushina-chan here, she was too busy beating up the boys to actually be in love with one" Tsume says joining in.

"I wasn't that bad" Kushina responds.

"Oh remember the time Kushina beat Akihito up, gave him a swirly, dyed his hair red, and then gave him an atomic wedgie. I swear the poor boy couldn't sit down for a week and his hair stayed red the entire year" Tsume says barking with laughter.

"I remember, he still blames Kushina for his inability to conceive a boy with his wife" Yoshino says.

"He shouldn't have called me a tomato head" Kushina says defensively.

"Oh remember when Ken-kun challenged her to a fight and said she was a weak little girl that wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him" Ine says.

"Do I ever, I think he still has to visit the hospital once a month" Takako says.

"Actually I heard that's because he's seeing someone who works there" Ine says.

"What? Isn't he married to Fumi?" Yoshino says.

"No, I think they divorced a few years back. I heard Fumi caught him cheating and threw the bum out" Ine says.

As the ladies continued to gossip Kushina did her best to ignore them and keep her focus on the arena. Watching her sochi like this just made a strong feeling of warmth rise through her.

'I'm watching sochi, show them what us Uzumaki's are all about' she thought as she looked down at Naruto.

**In the Arena**

The other fighters left the field leaving Naruto and Neji alone with the proctor. Genma watched both carefully for any signs that one of them wanted to with draw from fighting. Naruto stood looking into the stands not seeming to pay Neji any mind as he waved at his girls in the stands.

Neji watched as the blond ninja was seemingly ignoring him.

'Who does this nobody think he is?' he thought angrily as he clinched his fists.

Naruto's eyes left the girls and focused for a second on Genma who shivered a bit before his focus turned to Neji. The Tokubetsu Jōnin took that as a sign he was ready.

"You seem angry. Is there something you want to say to me?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you stop me?" Neji asked angrily.

"Stop you?" Naruto asked with mock confusion.

"Why did you interfere in my fight with Hinata-sama?" Neji asked angrily.

"Oh … that. I stopped you, because I could" Naruto says nonchalantly.

"What?" Neji asked not believing what he heard.

"I said … that I stopped you because I could. You were going to kill her and Hinata didn't deserve that" Naruto says.

"Who are you to determine that! It was her fate to lose to me and she refused to accept her fate. For that she deserved to die!" Neji shouted.

In the stands Hinata gasped, "Nii-san why?" she said quietly while clasping her hands together.

"Ha,ha,ha … I find that funny coming from a branch family Hyūga. You talk about fate, but isn't it the fate of all branch members to protect the main family from all harm. Yet here you are claiming one deserved to die … by your hands no less" Naruto says laughing at the boy.

Neji was beginning to see red. He didn't care about anything any more except shutting this loud mouth up.

"And what would you know about our fate? What would you know about our curse?" his voice never rising in level but the anger in his voice was palpable.

"You know Hinata asked me if I would go out with her not too long ago" Naruto says confusing the boy.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Neji shouted.

"I had to say no to her. It was honestly one of the toughest things I have ever done, because I genuinely care for her. Do you know what I told her when she asked me why?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I'm sure you will enlighten me" Neji responds.

"I told her that I hate your fucking clan, because you bastards used to use me as a practice dummy to test out your techniques" Naruto says now showing his anger.

"I especially remember you and a few branch members in particular" Naruto says as he leveled a good deal of KI on Neji who was sweating but still glared at Naruto.

"Liar, I would never stoop to even touching someone like you" Neji says.

"So you are telling me you don't remember. Then let me refresh your memory. I had just been chased into the woods by some parents angry that I was using the same playground as their kids despite the fact I had stayed away from everyone and only used the equipment no one else wanted to use. I thought I was safe as the parents went back to check on their kids when they felt I was far enough away.

That was when you and two older Hyūga branch members seemed to suddenly come out of nowhere and surround me. I tried to leave, but you wouldn't let me. I remember you were saying how excited you were to be learning some new move and that you needed someone to test it on and that I would do.

The pain from those techniques … I never forgot that. I may have acted like an idiot, but I remember everything that happened to me and who did what. I'll never forget your cold uncaring face as I screamed in agony with each one of your hits. Now it's time I repay the favor.

**Start the match**" Naruto says angrily blanketing the area in his KI.

Genma didn't want to stick around and quickly complied.

"Now, the first fight. BEGIN!" Genma yelled before Shunshining out of the arena.

Naruto wasted no time in closing the distance between him and Neji striking out with the first punch.

**In the Stands **

"Watch closely Hanabi there isn't another who has received such thick Hyūga blood …" Hiashi says to his youngest daughter.

"Yes, father"

"What does that idiot think he's doing? Doesn't he know fighting a Hyūga up close like that won't work. Neji will kill him" Tenten says unknowingly out loud.

The idiot statement earned her a few glares, but the last statement caused those glaring to turn around hiding the smirk they sported.

**Arena Floor**

Neji narrowly evaded the punch and moved back to give himself a little separation. Naruto was on him instantly punching him in the gut. Neji rode the momentum of the punch and flipped in the air trying to catch Naruto by his head, but failed as Naruto grabbed his wrist and slammed him to the ground.

Neji rolled out of the way as Naruto followed with a stomp and sprang to his feet. He then lashed out with a palm thrust to Naruto's abdomen that was evaded and was rewarded for his failure with a punch to his jaw. Naruto followed with an uppercut that once again lifted Neji off the ground.

Feeling the pain Neji managed to roll in mid air and bring his feet up to kick Naruto in his chest giving him some separation as he landed quickly taking up his stance again.

Naruto shrugged off the kick and charged Neji again attempting a jab at his opponents head. Neji pushed the fist aside and attempted a palm thrust to Naruto's chest only to have his hand smacked aside.

Naruto jumped back a little before bringing his hand close to his mouth and after taking a deep breath blew out a stream of air laced with wind chakra that formed a ball shaped like a miniature whirlwind into his palm. Taking another breath Naruto pushed the spinning ball of wind out of his hand and it zoomed towards Neji.

'Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball' Naruto intones mentally.

Neji didn't even have time to do anything more than bring his arms out infront of his body to shield himself. The jutsu impacted him and sent him flying across the arena field slamming him into one of the trees that dotted the landscape.

**In the stands**

"Whoa, I knew the kid was strong but this is ridiculous" Kotetsu says.

"To dominate a Hyūga like this in taijutsu … it's unheard of" Izumo says.

'Naruto-kun' thought Hinata

"The Uzumaki kid seems to be very strong Hokage-dono" the Kazekage remarks.

"Yes, he's turning out to be one of my best shinobi" Hiruzen responds.

"I heard from a reliable source that he plans to leave your village in a few years, perhaps I will try to persuade him to choose Suna as his new home" the Kazekage inquires.

"I don't know where you heard that from, but I assure you Naruto-kun is one of my most loyal shinobi" Sarutobi lies.

**Arena Floor**

Neji recovered enough to pull himself up as he leaned against the still standing tree for support. A few leaves fell on his head and he felt sore, but other wise he was fine to continue.

Naruto didn't wait for Neji to clear his head as he rushed in to press the attack. Feeling danger Neji ducked as a chakra infused fist slammed into the tree and the trunk shattered sending splinters and chunks of bark all over the place.

Neji quickly ran to get more space between him and the blond shinobi, but Naruto wasn't giving him any space.

Going through the hand seals tiger, snake, and ram Naruto unleashed his next jutsu.

"Fūton: Kami Oroshi – Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains" he called out.

A vortex of wind lashed out hitting Neji in the back sending him flying only to hit the ground face first and skid a little creating a small trench in the dirt. The back of his shirt was slashed up and blood was seeping from cuts in his skin.

Jumping in the air Naruto tried to come down with another stomp on Neji only for the Hyūga to move out of the way at the last second again. While he pressed two points on Naruto's right leg.

Trying to buy himself a little time Neji threw down two smoke bombs and scurried up to his feet running to put enough distance between himself and Naruto.

'How is he so strong? Fate has decreed that I will win today not him so why is he beating me so effortlessly' Neji thought.

**In the stands**

'What will you do now Neji? Uzumaki is too strong for you. Will you give up?' Hiashi wondered.

Hanabi looked on in confusion at what she was seeing. 'I thought he was supposed to be the best of our generation. Why is that blond kid dominating him then and why does he hate onee-chan' she wondered.

'Neji' thought Tenten.

**Outside of the Arena**

Kabuto stared down at the body of the Leaf ANBU he had just killed and took the mask from his face.

'Let me enjoy myself a little Naruto-kun … since I have such a tough job coming up' thought the traitor.

'The final test is different from the prelims … Naruto. I have faith that you will win. You are much stronger than I believed you to be' Iruka thought.

He wished he had been able to attend to the Finals and cheer for his former students, especially Naruto. But he couldn't find a decent substitute so he just hoped they each would at least survive the day. He had been briefed on what was going on by the Academy supervisor and soon they would all be heading to the Hokage Monument.

**Back in the Arena**

Neji stood back and surveyed the area the smoke covered waiting for the next attack to come. He slid into his stance once more and tried to anticipate which direction Naruto would come from.

From the smoke several kunai came at him forcing him to dodge. They were followed by several more, then ten more, twenty, fifty, soon it looked like hundreds of kunai were coming at him. He would have run, but several more poofs of smoke erupted around the field with kunai streaming out of them pinning him down to one area with no visible means of escape.

'I can't lose here, not to this loser. I have to use it' Neji thought desperately.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten – Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" Neji shouts.

**Stands**

His announcement of the technique caused many of the Hyūga's in attendance to gasp.

'A branch member using a technique reserved for the Main house family' were their thoughts.

Those of the main house were shocked and disgusted. They were also worried about there possibly being more branch members that knew techniques limited to the main house, but just hadn't used them yet or have been seen using them. This eventually lead to thought of a possible revolt being plotted, which had happened only once before.

It was that incident that actually lead to the creation of the Hyūga Sōke no juinjutsu 'Hyūga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique'. Oh they would always preach about it just being a means of defense and not one of enslavement, but all one needed to know to see through that lie was the fact that not all Hyūga's had it.

The shock on the face of Hiashi and Hinata would have been satisfying for Neji, but he was busy at the moment. To busy to see that those shocked looks also held admiration and a little guilt on both faces.

**Fight**

If Neji utilizing the main house technique shocked Naruto no one could see, because the clouds of black smoke still covered the three now five areas of the arena floor steadily streaming kunai at him.

Neji released his chakra from all of his tenketsu points and then started to spin faster and faster until a glowing blue dome of chakra is all one can see. The crowd watches in amazement, but just as Neji initiates the techniques the smoke clouds vanish revealing the five Narutos.

All five rush the dome of chakra seemingly to take it head-on eliciting mutters of idiot. They didn't expect what happened next.

'Bunshin Daibakuha – Clone Great Explosion' Naruto intoned from where he was hiding.

The explosions rocked the arena causing many in the audience to either feel a little shook up or like their seats were swaying. A few felt something else having to fight a slight blush that threatened to come over their faces. But all were awed by the sight of the explosions, with a few being worried about those actually in the arena fighting.

Neji's technique was disrupted as he faulted once the tremors of the technique caused him to stumble, then he felt the force of the explosions nearly crush him due to losing his protective shell, but he still stood not giving in.

What finally did him in was Naruto as he came up from under the ground beneath Neji and delivered a brutal earth chakra enhanced uppercut. Neji went flying out of the plumes of smoke and debris that covered the area he was in to the further shock, amazement, and worry of the crowd.

A fierce wind blew dissipating the smoke and clearing the arena for all to see. Naruto stood in the center a whole beside him as he wiped down his clothes seemingly without a care in the world.

**Stands**

"He … actually defeated the Hyūga's Kaiten technique" said a surprised Ine.

"I can't believe Neji lost. He worked so hard to perfect that technique" was Tenten's sad remark at her crush losing.

She knew how hard Neji had worked to learn and perfect that technique. She had trained with him the entire month as they made sure it was absolute in it's defense.

'Absolute defense … I guess Naruto didn't get that message. Neji's not going to take losing like this so easily' Tenten thought.

"He beat the Kaiten … can he do that?" questioned a wide eyed Hanabi.

"I believe he did Hanabi" Hiashi replied tersely his hands clenching at the edges of his seat. He was imagining it was Naruto and he was crushing him easily beneath the might of the Hyūga clan.

The Hyūga elders were having mini-heart attacks as they not only saw a branch member use a main family technique, but a boy they still believed to be beneath them defeat said technique. This definitely wouldn't stand in their books, something needed to be done.

**Arena Field**

Naruto strode calmly up to a struggling Neji who was trying to stand and face what he felt was someone inferior to him. During the break he had attempted to scout his opponent out, but he couldn't find him or something always got in his way. When he asked others about the blond, the stories he heard were grandiose and there for unbelievable to him.

The one thing he did get was that no one had anything solid on Uzumaki. He was an enigma, a puzzle and if he were a Nara this might provoke him to look harder and intensify in his search for anything on the blond. As it was he just ignored it and decided in the end regardless of the Uzumaki's displayed talent he would win, because fate said so. And he was paying the price for that arrogance.

Naruto calmly walked over and stomped on Neji's back as he attempted to get up sending him face first into the dirt.

"Will you forfeit?" Naruto asked calmly.

All he got was a sneer directed at him from the downed Hyūga.

"I'll take that as a no" Naruto says off offhandedly.

"You know, I was tempted to simply kill you" Naruto says shocking Neji and those that heard especially the old Hokage.

"Those explosions you experienced were only made to disrupt your technique. I could have done that in many different ways without resorting to such a flashy technique. But if I did you would have died.

When I was studying up on Hyūga techniques in preparation for our battle I saw the many flaws that come with your techniques. The first was obvious and that is if you faced a superior taijutsu user there isn't much else for your clan to fall back on technique wise and your so-called pride prohibits you from using much if anything else.

There are others but for the sake of Konoha I won't air a clans failings that any enemy could pick up on and use against it … for now anyways.

What you should know is … that the only thing that saved you from death in this match was the cousin you seem to hate so much. I know why you hate her and I think you are pathetic for hating someone who was a victim and didn't have any more of a chance to change what happened that night then you did.

I won't lecture you about that, because it's not my place. I honestly don't understand what she sees in you to make her value you so. I may not love her the way she wants, but I do care about her and the pain both physically and emotionally that you caused her before, during, and after your fight is unforgivable.

However, if I killed you then I would be no better than you. She would hate me for it and spend her time mourning your death. She might have even become as lost as you are and dedicated her life to hating everyone and going on bull-shit rants about fate. I couldn't let that happen, so you live for today" Naruto says loud enough that everyone heard.

He then crouches down so only Neji can hear him say, "But if I ever hear of you hurting her again or even giving her a dirty look in passing I'll kill you. I don't care where I am or even if she deserved it. If you do it again I'll hunt you down and kill you without anyone ever knowing it was me that did it"

And with that message given Naruto reached over and pinched a pressure point on Neji's neck rendering him unconscious. He stood up and looked to the proctor that quickly went over to check the unconscious boy.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouts.

A cheer erupted from the crowd mainly from those who had bet on Naruto to win, his mother and cousin, the girls, his sensei, and the group trying to get in the Uzumaki's good graces. The rest sat stunned that the boy was already so strong and wondered how he acquired that strength.

**In the Stands**

"My, that boy of yours is certainly strong Kushi-chan" Yoshino Nara says.

"Yeah, it doesn't even seem like he was really trying to beat the Hyūga boy" Fusa Akimichi says.

"He really is like his father … a true alpha" Tsume chimes in.

The girls they brought with them looked down at the arena floor with a blush.

'He's so hot'

'He's so strong'

'I hope he likes me'

Were the thoughts running through their minds. Initially most of them had been against this idea hatched by their mothers, but after seeing him in action those complaints died.

"Naruto-kun was amazing don't you think Miyuki" Akari says.

"Mhm, he was great but I don't think he's happy with ending the match the way he did" Miyuki responds.

"What makes you say that? Cuz totally killed it out there, why would he be upset?" Karin asks confused.

"It's because while Naruto has moved past much of his anger at what happened to him in the past. There are still some things that make that anger resurface. I imagine seeing the way Neji treated Hinata and the fact he cares for her makes him want to kill Neji" Kushina says shocking those around her that were listening.

"What? Kill Neji … but" Tenten says a little frantically.

"Relax girl, your boyfriend is safe. If Naruto was going to kill him he would have done it instead of simply knocking him out. It's just like he said Hinata would hate him if he did and that's something Naruto doesn't want so he won't" Tsume says.

She had some insight on the situation due to her son being Hinata's team mate after all. She also knew a good deal about Naruto as despite her past actions she had watched the son of her former best friend from afar. She knew enough about Naruto to say nothing would happen … unless Neji did something stupid towards Hinata again.

Tenten relaxed for a second, before going red with embarrassment.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted.

Everyone laughed as Tenten's mother tried to calm her down.

Kiba was tightening his fist his mouth clenched in a scowl. Ami's fist were also clenched as they both thought the same thing.

'I don't care how strong he is one day I'll make him pay'

'Naruto-kun is so strong. I need to train so that one day I will be his equal and then …" from there Hinata dissolved into fantasies that started off innocent but eventually turned very perverse. When her imagination hit it's peak blood started leaking from her nose worrying Kurenai and Kiba. She was forced to assure them she was okay snapping her out of her fantasy.

'Yep, I'll have her in a trench coat and fishnet before the month is up' Anko thought grinning madly, which also caused Kurenai to worry.

She knew that look meant Anko was up to something and she was getting a distinct feeling it had something to do with her precious little Hinata.

"To think that's the same loud mouthed shrimpy kid we met all those years ago screaming about how he was going to be Hokage and make everyone respect him" Kotetsu says in remembrance.

"Yeah, I can't even recognize him he's so different" Izumo agreed.

**Waiting area**

Naruto walked up the stairs to the waiting area after waving to those cheering for him. When he made it the waiting area his team mates were already waiting for him.

"Nice fight Naruto" Ino Yamanaka says.

"Thanks Ino" Naruto responds.

"Great fight Naruto, that Hyūga didn't know what hit him" Yuudai says bumping fists with Naruto.

"Yeah, Naruto you really kicked his ass. He won't forget that beating any time soon" Katsu says also bumping fists.

"Thanks guys. I can't wait to see how strong you've gotten while you were in the capitol" Naruto says.

Both boys nodded then gave a challenging glare to the other. That ended quickly as both gave a smile and turned on Naruto.

"So … how far did you get with Akari and Miyuki while we were gone?" Katsu asked eagerly.

"That's … none of your business" said a slightly blushing Naruto who turned away from them.

Temari watched from her position with her brothers. She was admittedly jealous of Naruto's relationship with the other two girls, but she knew he liked her. He had a different relationship with all three of them and each was growing at their own pace. For now she was okay with it, but in the future she wanted more. It was selfish, but she couldn't help it.

Naruto noticed Temari's frown and moved past his friends to talk to her.

"What's wrong Temari-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Nothing's wrong. Congratulations on your win" Temari says curtly.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Naruto asked again.

"I am"

"Okay … perhaps in a few days after all of this is over we can go out on a date or something. If you guys don't have to leave immediately that is" Naruto says hopefully.

"Great, another group date" Temari responds.

"No, I was thinking this time it would be just you and me. I'll take you anywhere you want to go" Naruto tells her.

"W-what … just … the two of us?" Temari asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, Akari and Miyuki just wanted to meet you and get to know you a bit. This time it'll be just you and me. I did say yes earlier remember" Naruto says with a grin.

Temari didn't know how to respond so she just went with what she was feeling and glomped the blond. She was also softly crying into his chest hiding her face from the other competitors in the box.

While she was facing away from them Temari couldn't see the confused looks on her brothers face.

'When did this happen? Will she go through with the plan? And why didn't I bring a camera?' wondered Kankurō.

**Kage's**

'Naruto to think you've grown so strong and right underneath my nose. I'll need to keep a closer eye on you in the future' the old man thinks.

He wasn't the only one shocked.

'To think little Naru-chan has grown so well. If Sasuke-kun weren't around I might favor you with the blessing of being my next vessel' thought the disguised Orochimaru.

**Daimyō**

"That Naruto, always surprising me. I'd be shocked if anyone in the tournament could match him" The Fire Daimiyō boasts.

"Wait until you see Gaara. I doubt anyone will survive if they decide to fight him" The Wind Daimiyō boasts equally.

"You … wouldn't perhaps be willing to make a wager on that would you Hiroshi?" asked the Fire Daimiyō.

"What did you have in mind, Daichi?" The Wind Daimiyō inquired.

"I heard that Naruto and one of your female ninja have hit it off. I owe the boy and his parents, so my proposition is that if he wins the tournament the girl becomes a citizen of Fire Country and becomes betrothed to him" The Fire Daimiyō says.

The Wind Daimiyō thinks it over before counter proposing.

"Fine, but if Gaara wins the tournament then Naruto becomes a ninja of Wind Country. Perhaps I'll even make him the Kage of a new village I've been secretly building since Suna has become such a disappointment to me" Hiroshi says.

"That might be a problem. Naruto is not officially a ninja of Fire Country. He is working on a contract that expires in a few years" Daichi responds.

"Hmm … that is not an issue. I can always convince him to stay after his contract is up and I assure you once he sees my plans for the new hidden village I doubt he'll want to leave" Hiroshi says confidently.

"Fine, then I also want 100 thousand yen in addition to Temari to balance the wager" Diachi counters.

"Done, I only hope Naruto will survive in good enough condition to merit such a wager after all of this is done" The Wind Daimiyō says before focusing back on the arena.

**In the arena**

"It's time for the next match! Kankurō and Aburame Shino! Come down!" Genma called out.

Up in the fighters area Shino had already moved towards the stairs, but Kankurō was still looking over the rails.

'This match doesn't even matter. I'm more worried about having to reveal the gimmick implanted in Karusu before the plan begins. There is no way I'm going to do that' he thought.

He looked at Temari as she turned to look at him and it seemed like a conversation passed between them without words.

"I FORFEIT!" Kankurō yelled down to the proctor.

Everyone in the booth that wasn't from Suna looked at the puppeteer in shock.

'He must be forfeiting so he doesn't waste any chakra before the Invasion. Or perhaps he is hiding something he doesn't want anyone to know about' Naruto thought.

That thought went through the minds of everyone that knew about the Invasion. Those that didn't looked towards the Suna-nin curious wondering why he would even show up if he didn't plan to fight.

**In the stands**

"Sorry we're *munch* late, has Ino's match *munch* started yet?" came the voice of Chōji Akimichi.

Fusa Akimichi turned to acknowledge her son as did some of the others in the group. Chōji and Shikamaru Nara had just made it to the arena witnessing Kankurō forfeit. This of course got Shikamaru to thinking something was definitely up. On his way to the arena he had noticed the large amount of shinobi moving around and thought it was odd. He also thought he saw a group of civilians being led away some where.

'It's like they were preparing for some kind of attack' he had mused.

"No sochi-kun, her match doesn't start until after the next one. Are you feeling okay" she says.

"I feel good mom, swear" Chōji replies.

"Good, now here's a bag of XXL bag of double dipped honey barbeque potato chips. Don't eat it all though sochi, and share with your friends" Fusa Akimichi says after handing him the bag of chips.

"Thanks mom, I will" Chōji says as he and Shikamaru go to sits down behind the women.

"Did Naruto win?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"If you had gotten up when I told you to you would know that he did in fact win" Yoshino Nara says chidingly to her lazy sun.

"Tch … troublesome" Shikamaru drawls quietly.

**Arena**

"Next Match, Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara! Come down!" Genma called.

**Stands – 10 minutes later**

"Where are you Sasuke-kun?" were the worried thoughts of his most devout fan girl.

"To keep everyone waiting like this … What is Kakashi doing?" Kurenai says.

"I wonder how long before the old man has to call the match and disqualify the Uchiha" Asuma wonders aloud.

"If you ask me it would be better if he were disqualified. Even sealed Orochimaru's little gift will be too much for that boy. At least this way he'll stay a genin and can be watched" Anko says.

No one around her verbally acknowledged what Anko said, but not many thought she was wrong. As the group of shinobi were talking amongst themselves others in the stands were growing quite restless.

"What's going on? Hurry up and start the next match!"

"How long are you going to keep us waiting?"

"It seems like Kakashi hasn't changed at all" Kushina says offhandedly.

"Who's Kakashi? And why would you say that?" Karin asked.

"Kakashi was my late husband's student and he is the Uchiha's sensei. He is known for never showing up on time for anything even missions" Kushina informs the girl.

"And he's still a jōnin?" Karin asked.

"Considered to be Konoha's best after the Hokage and his remaining loyal students" Kushina replies.

"…"

"What is that guy doing? Is he planning to come or not?" Shikamaru wondered before he looked at the competitors box.

'If it were me I wouldn't show up. That Gaara's a monster, but Sasuke isn't like me' he thought.

**Waiting Area**

"Where is Sasuke? He's going to miss his match" Ino says.

"Confucious said, 'The wise do not approach the dangerous' Wise decision perhaps?" Shino says shocking those that knew him at the fact he spoke.

"He'll show, he's too arrogant not to" Naruto responds turning the focus on him.

Away from the other contestants the Suna trio were talking amongst themselves … well two of them were anyway.

"If he doesn't come then the plan will …" Kankurō starts.

"This is bad. What are we going to do?" Temari asks to her brother.

Both Suna genin and their sensei sitting in the stands had a bad thought. They remembered a few weeks ago after Gaara had met with the Uzumaki's he came back and slept for a week only coming out of his room for food and to use the bathroom. It was the most terrifying week of their lives.

Then he left the hotel one day and said, "I'm going to test my existence". And then he didn't return until this morning, which had them all a little on edge.

'He didn't kill him did he?'

**Kage Viewing Area**

"Hahaha … they're quite restless aren't they?" the Kazekage remarks.

"Indeed, an intense but brief match followed by a forfeit and now nothing. Even I am anxious to get things moving" the Hokage responds.

"No …" the Kazekage starts getting the Hokage's attention "I'm sure that's part of the reason, but it's more likely because of the next match. For the more experienced lords and shinobi leaders there isn't a match they'd enjoy more" the Kazekage says.

Before the Hokage can digest what was said the ANBU with the burn mark across his face returns.

"Where is he?" the Hokage asks quietly.

"We can't find him and we are still busy … so before everyone starts to make a big fuss, perhaps we should disqualify him" the ANBU suggests.

Hiruzen thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"We have no choice … as the rules state … Sasuke will be disqualified" the Hokage says.

But before the Hokage could finalize the decision the Kazekage interrupted.

"Hokage-dono, please wait a little while longer before making a decision" the Kazekage implores.

"I beg your pardon, but anyone who takes punctuality lightly … doesn't have what it takes to be a chūnin, no matter how good they are.

Unless there is a good reason to convince the shinobi lords and leaders to wait … we should go on without him" the ANBU responds.

"I see … If that's the case, then there is a more satisfactory reason. The majority of the shinobi leaders and lords, myself included, are mainly here because we wanted to see this next match" The Kazekage says.

"But …" the ANBU tries to interject.

"He is, after all, a member of the Uchiha clan … and we as the wind country, would also request that our Gaara … be given the opportunity to fight him" the Kazekage finishes.

"What should we do?" the ANBU asks the Hokage.

'There's no guarantee Sasuke will come, but there's no helping it …' the old kage thought.

"Very well, we will make an exception and have this match later on" the old man says.

"Hokage-sama, are you really okay with that?" the ANBU asked questioningly.

"… just inform the examiner" the Hokage says after giving the ANBU a look.

"Yes sir" the ANBU says and shunshines away.

"It seems odd that you would push so much for this, Kazekage-dono" Hiruzen says after the ANBU left.

"Not at all … there's no better opponent than the Uchiha to show off the quality of our village's shinobi to these clients. It's a great opportunity for us" the Kazekage says.

**Arena**

"Hey what's up with the match?"

"Hasn't the Uchiha shown up yet?"

As the people in the crowd kept shouting the burn marked ANBU informed Genma of the Hokage's decision.

"Okay, I got it …"

The message delivered the ANBU left the arena floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The contestan for the next match hasn't arrived yet! Therefore will push this match back and begin the next one!" Genma announces to the annoyed crowd.

"And now the next match! Yasuoto Yuudai and Osegowa Katsu! Come down!"

After being told good luck by Naruto the two team mates turned to face each other and gave a slight nod. They were both feeling a little anxious and the crowds' unrest didn't help the situation. They quickly shunshined into the arena coming to a stop in front of the proctor facing each other.

"Now, the third fight! Begin!" Genma shouts before getting out of the way.

Yuudai and Katsu both tried to stare each other down before relaxing.

"So how are we going to do this?" Katsu asked

"How about a two out of three match?" Yuudai answered.

"Okay how about ninjutsu, genjutsu, then finish with kenjutsu" Katsu proposed.

"No, you'd win as your better with genjutsu. How about tiajutsu, ninjutsu, and finish it with kenjutsu?" Yuudai counters.

"No ninjutsu above B rank" Katsu says.

"Agreed, should we begin?" Yuudai asks.

He never received an answer as Katsu charged in with a knife strike to his chest, which he dodged by moving to the side and attempting to jab Katsu on the chin.

Katsu slaped the punch aside and tried a rising knee strike, but was stopped as Yuudai used his free hand and pushed against Katsu.

Using the momentum of the push Yuudai tried for a mule kick, but Katsu shielded himself with his forearms taking the brunt of the blow. He skidded back a bit before dropping his arms only to be met with a punch to the jaw.

Katsu recovered quickly enough to slap away another punch aimed at his head ducked under Yuudai then sprung up grasping him around his torso and using his leverage to slam him into the ground.

'I'm getting no where with this. Time to take it up a notch' Yuudai thought.

Katsu sprung up into the air and tried to come down with an elbow drop, but hit nothing except the ground as Yuudai's body had submerged beneath the earth just in time avoiding the painful blow.

'Shit! He used 'Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu – Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique'. Is he going to come at me from underneath or use a clone to distract me' Katsu thought as he rose up and took a defensive tiajutsu stance.

True to his thoughts across from him three Iwa Bunshins rose up from the ground and charged at him. Seeing this Katsu took out his sword and channeled chakra through it. It seemed as if flames sprouted from the blade covering it as he began to engage the rock clones.

Katsu charged the middle clone and thrust his sword forward embedding the sword right in the clones waist. The clone raised it's fist to pummel the fire user but didn't get a chance to as Katsu jumped up bringing the sword up and through the rock clone forcing it to crumble into rock destroying it.

The other clones tried coming in from the side as the first clone was destroying, but Katsu landed on the head of the one coming at his left flank and then jumped off causing the bunshins to miss as he prepared a jutsu to destroy them.

Katsu built chakra up inside his body while holding the horse seal then expelled a large amount flames sending a wall of fire at the clones that were incinerating everything in their path.

"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku – Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation" Katsu shouted after expelling the flames.

The audience watch enraptured as the flames engulfed the rock clones forcing them to crumble and blackening the rocks themselves. Katsu cut the chakra off from the technique before it could endanger the crowd and scanned for his teammate.

He wasn't disappointed when a cry of "Doton: Doryūha – Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave" was heard from behind him.

He turned in time to see Yuudai atop a wave of mud that threatened to come crashing down on him if he didn't use a quick Kawarimi to appear behind the wave.

"I didn't think that fire technique would get you. How about one more ninjutsu before we let our swords settle this" Katsu challenges.

"Fine by me" Yuudai responds after cancelling his technique.

Katsu rapidly did the hand seals Ram - Horse - Snake - Dragon - Rat - Ox - Tiger "Katon: Karyū Endan – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet" creating a dragon of fire that soared towards Yuudai.

At the same time Yuudai also went through hand seals Ram - Horse- Dragon "Doton: Doryūdan – Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet"

By virtue of having less hand seals to go through and the use of the mud created by the Earth Flow Wave technique Yuudai's jutsu finished first. A dragon head made of the mud rose from the ground and fired multiple bullets of mud at Katsu.

Katsu managed to finish his technique before the first bullet made it half way to him, but it was still too late. The first three mud bullets impacted the Fire Dragon destroying it and in the process causing an explosion which thanks to how close the explosion was to him Katsu got caught up in it and was thrown off his feet violently as he was slammed to the ground and sent tumbling over.

This also saved him, because the two remaining bullets missed him creating indents in the wall surrounding the arena from their impacts.

'It's times like this I wish I had an affinity for lightning' Katsu thought as he shakily rose from the ground.

When he looked across the way for his friend and opponent he only saw a fist a millisecond away from connecting with his face. The impact onced again knocked him off his feet.

Yuudai didn't give him a chance to recover and as he jumped up and delivered a rising crescent kick to Katsu's head sending him to the ground. He smirked and advanced upon the downed form of his friend only to be forced to shield himself as the body glowed red and exploded in flames hiting Yuudai and forcing him to rip off the sleeves of his shirt.

"I think it's time, don't you Yuu?" Katsu called from behind him.

Yuudai turned to face him and removed a sealing scroll from his belt and unsealed a standard katana. He would have used the sword Naruto gave him, but he didn't want to show everything he could do.

Katsu had already had his sword out as well. He was also using a standard Katana. As they both took their stances Katsu with his blade held infront of him in his right hand and Yuudai with his blad held high above his head wielding with both hands they stared at each other.

**In the stands**

"I wonder why they are using such low quality katana's?" Tenten asked.

She was exited about possibly seeing a sword duel between two fellow Konoha gennin. She was disappointed it wasn't her out there facing one of them. She also wished one of them was female because she wanted to see more women like Kushina and Yūgao become weapon specialists like her. It was her dream that she herself would one day inspire a whole new generation of female fighters that would look up to her and want to be like her.

"Actually Ten-chan, those swords are nicely made. They aren't high quality like the swords your father produces, but they should hold up well enough" Takako says correcting her.

"I saw them with swords during the joint mission to Wave. They could channel chakra and create huge elemental dragons. I think they said Naruto gave them to them so why aren't they using those swords?" questioned Chōji.

"It's possible they don't want to show everything they can do here with everyone watching. A ninja needs their secrets after all and a good shinobi knows that" Yūgao answers.

All the adults nodded at that simple answer agreeing with the jōnin, but the kids all thought it was a waste to not show everything and thought they were hurting their chance at being promoted.

"They should start any second …"

**Arena Floor**

Katsu recognizing Yuudai's stance knew he wouldn't attack first and was basically waiting him out so he charged. He ran slightly to Yuudai's left towards his weaker hand and forced Yuudai to turn slightly to intercept him. Katsu then quickly dashed to the right and slashed at Yuudai's right side.

Yuudai's response was to side step to his left while slashing his blade up from a downward position to get underneath Katsu's guard. Seeing the maneuver Katsu pressed down where their blades locked and then jumped over using Yuudai's force to propel himself over the rising blade and getting behind Yuudai just enough to launch a kunai at him while he was still in the air.

Yuudai quickly knocked the kunai away and charged Katsu whom had enough time to land safely and also charge. They met in the middle their swords clashing as each took turns stabbing or slashing at the other. Moving backwards and forwards, side to side, and some times displaying beautiful maneuvers and movements that didn't look like anything that belonged in a duel to the death.

They doggedly went after each other for five minutes straight never stopping, never hesitating. For Katsu and Yuudai locked in the heat of battle and focused only on the other the match had little meaning beyond gaining bragging rights and respect from their friends and family. For the crowd it was a mesmerizing spectacle that made them eager for more.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end just as this battle must. The end came when Katsu ducked under a seemingly wild swing from Yuudai, came underneath for a forward stab only for Yuudai to use his free hand to grasp Katsu's sword and yank it from his grasp flip it into his hand and point both swords at Katsu's neck.

"Do you yield?" Yuudai asked.

He brought the swords closer as they crossed and looked like a pair of scissors closing in on Katsu's neck. Katsu knew he lost so he did the only thing he could.

"Fine … proctor I quit" Katsu announces.

Genma nodded and smiled at both genin, 'They both will make excellent chūnin. After that display I know more than a few jōnin and chūnin will request to work with them, including me. You sure had one of a hell of a team to work with Yūgao-chan' he thought.

"Shousha Yasuoto Yuudai" Genma announced.

Yuudai handed Katsu back his sword and both put them away as they walked out of the arena. When they got to the stairs they were met by Naruto.

"Nice fight guys" Naruto says to both.

"Thanks, but don't think I'll take it easy on you when we fight Naruto" Yuudai challenges.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Just like I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you" Naruto responds with a smile.

" … maybe a little"

All three laughed at the joke as they headed back up into the waiting area.

**Stands**

"Both boys performed well" Kushina commended.

"I agree … I'd recommend both for a promotion along with Naruto" Yūgao.

"Do you really think they are ready?" Osegowa Rui asked.

"They have only been here a few months, surely they could use another year to learn the way you ninja operate better before going on tougher missions?" questioned Yasuoto Fumitaka.

"It embarrasses me to say this, but in our initial training session I was very impressed by both boys and their level of combat knowledge and their sword skill. Physically I reported they were already at a more than acceptable level.

Obviously they had very little knowledge about shinobi, but had knowledge of chakra and how to utilize it. Their reserves were also at a decent level for males of their age. And for gennin the only real requirement is that they know the basic three techniques clone, replacement, and transformation.

It took them all of a week to learn those with Naruto's help and from there I've taught them a few things, but Naruto has helped them a lot. He really made it his responsibility to bring both up to a level where we are already taking C and B level missions on a regular basis.

I would say they are more than ready for the responsibility that comes with being a chūnin. Plus, they will be with Naruto until they leave. He won't let anything happen to them that I am sure" Yūgao answers placating them.

"Thank you Uzuki-san. I am glad the Sandiame saw to it that you would teach and protect our boys. I was sceptikal about all of this when the Fire Lord requested my boy for this mission, but it would seem he has benefited from it greatly and become stronger for it. I hope that you will continue to teach and guide them regardless of any of them receiving a promotion" Osegowa Hayao states.

Yūgao looked around at the parents of the three boys and saw the other four all nod in agreement.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of leaving the team now. I may not officially continue being their sensei, but I can still go on missions with them and I will always be around if they need me for anything" she replies.

All the parents smiled at the jōnin causing her to blush slightly at the attention aimed at her. Even the parents of the girls behind them were smiling at her with the girls giving her looks of admiration and one of awe … she hopes it was awe. Hayate hugged her a bit and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

**Arena Floor**

"It's time for the fourth match of the opening round of the Chūnin Exam Finals! Yamanka Ino and Temari! Come down!" Genma announces.

**Waiting Area**

As Ino and Temari walked towards the steps Naruto grabbed Temari.

"I just wanted to say good luck Temari-chan" Naruto said.

He then proceeded to kiss her on the lips shocking the normally serious girl as her mind shut down a little as the kiss progressed. Naruto released her and took a step back.

"You should go they are waiting on you" Naruto says after a few seconds of staring.

"Hey! Why aren't you wishing me good luck?" Ino asked.

"I'm not dating you" was the simple reply.

"So, we're still friends and she isn't even from here" Ino pointed out.

"I'm not aware of us being anything resembling friends" Naruto says as he turns away dismissively.

"W-what? We are friends … aren't we?" Ino asked a little hurt.

"Yamanaka-san I think the proctor is about to disqualify you" Shino informs the girl.

"What?" she turns and notices both Temari and Genma looking at her impatiently "Hey! Wait for me!" she shouted and turned to make her way down, but not before looking back at Naruto once more. "I'm coming!"

"Uzumaki-san, Yamanka-san is correct" Shino stated as he stood beside Naruto while looking out at the arena field.

"About …"

"We all do consider you our friend and comrade" Shino elaborates.

"Is that so …"

**Arena Floor**

'Damn that Naruto distracting me and making me late. Who does he think he is anyway? Nobody dismisses Yamanaka Ino that way'

Ino quickly made her way to stand in front of her opponent and the proctor.

"Sorry … I got sidetracked by … something" Ino says.

"It doesn't matter, are you ready?" Genma asked.

She nodded and he turned to the crowd.

"Now the fourth fight! BEGIN!" Genma announced and shunshined away.

Both Temari and Ino stand observing one another. Ino knew some of what the Suna kunoichi could do having seen her match with Tenten. Temari's only knowledge of Ino was the little she knew about her clan, but she wasn't worried. Of what little she had seen of this class of kunoichi she could only deem them one thing and that was fodder or worse in the case of that one girl she remember from the prelims, a fan girl.

Like many kunoichi she considered fan girls the bane of all females. It was one thing to admire or desire strong or popular males, but to be completely totally devoted to a guy that didn't even care about you or even acknowledged you exisited was just despicable. She wouldn't lift a finger to help a fan girl nor would she take it easy on one.

As pathetic as that prelim farce of a fight was she did catch that the blond in front of her is or at least was a fan girl. This would be an easy fight and she might even get to conserve her energy for when the real fights happened.

Ino was going through everything she knew. She knew her clan jutsu's were out unless she could maneuver the blond from Suna into making a mistake. Still, she had learned a few things she was sure would help her in this match.

Ino knew from watching the blond Suna kunoichi fight that older genin kunoichi that she couldn't match up in a battle of ninjutsu. She also only knew a few outside of the clan ninjutsu her father taught her.

Genjutsu might be an option. She had learned a few. It seemed stupid for a clan of mind walkers to not know any good genjutsu. And unfortunately her tiajutsu was still a work in progress. She was still weak from years of stupid dieting and not exercising properly. She had only started working on improving her tiajutsu during the month break.

Ino also knew her speed was decent at best. Still, only Hinata had proven to be faster among the kunoichi of their class. If she could get in close kenjutsu might work. She had bought a Tanto after talking to some old Yamanka that were kunoichi.

Ino had her plan and was now ready to implement it.

'I hope this works' she thought with finality.

'Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique' Ino intoned mentally while making handsigns for a ninjutsu.

What went unnoticed by most including Temari due to her underestimating the blond girl was that Ino wasn't moulding her chakra with the hand seals. This was something Ino had worked hard on during the month. She figured Temari was more of a straightforward fighter and she might be susceptible to more subtle arts like genjutsu.

Still, she knew Temari was smart as it was something Shikamaru had commented on when she managed to get him up and moving to train. When she asked him for suggestions on what she should do he made mention of double layered genjutsu.

"What's wrong honey. Your little ninjutsu failed. You fan girls are all alike … weak. Let me show you what a real kunoichi can do" Temari states.

Temari unfolds her fan and says, "See this moon, there are three of them. When you see all three this fight will be over. Kamaitachi no Jutsu – Sickle Weasel Technique"

Temari then waves the fan sending gusts of wind at Ino forcing her to cover her face as small rips appear in her clothing. Ino remembering the preliminary fights knew what was next so she made a show of going through hand seals again before correctly calling out her jutsu this time.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique" Ino calls out.

Instantly the world around Temari worps and she finds herself in Suna alone. The first thing she notices is the searing heat, then in the distance she sees buildings collapse as a rising tide of sand demolishes them. From the rubble rises Shukaku in all it's demonic glory looking at her with nothing short of a predatory grin.

Temari cursed her stupidity in letting Ino trap her in a genjutsu and tried to pulse her chakra to disrupt the technique. When that didn't work she bit her tongue and almost instantaneously she noticed she was back in the arena. The only problem was her opponent was no where to be found.

Ino crouched down behind a bush near the only bit of cover the arena offered. So far everything had been going according to her plan, but this next part would be the most difficult. Taking careful aim Ino threw five shuriken at the Suna kunoichi and lept from where she hid throwing five more as she ran at the older girl.

Temari sensing the attack immediately moved and avoided the throwing stars before launching her second wind scythe jutsu revealing the second moon. The wind jutsu traveled through the arena meeting little resistance until it came upon the slightly wooded area and sliced into the wood leaving deep scars before the jutsu ended.

Of course the wind jutsu missed Ino and she was able to continue moving towards Temari. It did scare her that the Suna kunoichi came close to nailing her with the jutsu. The cutting wind attack was widespread enough that she hadn't exactly anticipated how wide it would be thuse resulting in sustaining a little damage. It wasn't enough to stop or even slow her down as the few cuts she received were thin and shallow.

When Temari saw that her jutsu missed it shocked her enough that her reactions slowed giving Ino time to reach her. What started next was a brief Tiajutsu duel, which basically feature Ino dodging Temari's punches and kicks.

Ino had no illusions of winning such a fight against the older and much more physical Suna kunoichi. As it stood she was only able to dodge the older girls attacks due to the affects of the earlier placed genjutsu making it seem as if she was closer than she really was. Ino's goal was to take Temari's fan away from her thus elimating the older girls long range capabilities.

Unfortunately even in close range combat Temari was able to unfurl her fan enough to launch another wind jutsu making Ino back off before revealing the third moon. This was what Ino had been waiting on and leapt at the older kunoichi before she could unleash her wind attack.

Ino managed to land just in time as Temari was swiping downwards and stabbed her Tanto into the fan using chakra to give her attack more strength.

What Ino hadn't considered was that by using chakra her attack wouldn't just pierce the giant iron fan, but Temari too. Due to her hitting the fabric stretched out by the fan being open it ripped right though like butter and stabbed into Temari.

Temari instantly dropped the fan and clutched her chest where the tanto was currently imbedded. Her last though before she dropped to the ground, 'I lost … to a fangirl'.

The moment she hit the ground blood poured out of her mouth and the wound. Genma quickly called the fight.

"Sousha Yamanaka Ino" he called out as he waved for the medics.

Ino stood still, stunned by what happened. She couldn't tell if it was shock over possibly killing her opponent or that she won. In the stands her mother, friends, even rival excitedly called out to her clearly excited about the unexpected victory. Even Ino's own mother thought she was done for when the match started.

Tenten in particular called out strongly seeing her opponent from the prelims defeated. Tenten wasn't a vengeful person, but she would never forget the shame and humiliation she felt during her battle with the Suna kunoichi not to mention anger over how it ended. While, she didn't want the blond to die she did take a small measure of satisfaction that a younger leaf kunoichi was the one that defeated the girl.

Naruto himself stood in disbelief at what happened. He wasn't sure exactly what he felt. Part of him wanted to yell and storm the field to be by Temari's side, but the more rational cold side of him that Kaen had practically beat into him made him stop. He would only get in the way right now.

That didn't mean that when Ino finally got over her shock and made it up to the waiting area that he didn't give her a smouldering glare that promised nothing good.

Ino herself after coming out of the shock enjoyed the praise, adulation, and cheers she was showered with.

'I won! I really won!'

She felt ontop of the world until she went back to the waiting area with the other potential chūnin waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. When she got there she looked to see Naruto and was going to brag about winning over his foreign friend, but the look she got stopped her.

'What's his problem. It was a fight. I didn't mean to hurt her that bad. And it's not like she wouldn't have hurt me' Ino thought and justified.

She walked away from the blond plans of rubbing in her victory gone. She couldn't even enjoy the further congratulations extended to her by some of the other Leaf gennin still participating.

With the match over and the field clear Genma called for the last and final match of the first round.

""It's time for the fifth and final match of the opening round of the Chūnin Exam Finals! Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara! Come down!" Genma announces.

After ten minutes of the still no show Uchiha and a very restless Gaara that was freaking the proctor out he looked towards the Sandiame.

**Kage's**

Hiruzen watched as the crowd began to become restless again with Uchiha still absent. He knew he should just disqualify the brat and be done with it, but if he did so he knew a lot of people wouldn't be happy with him. Sarutobi didn't so much care about that as he did the clients that he knew came to see the Uchiha prodigy.

There was also the fact he had already post poned the match once. He didn't think the crowd would accept him doing so again.

Unfortunately when five more minutes passed with still no sign of the Uchiha or his grey haired sensei he knew he only had two options. He either had to disqualify the Uchiha or move the match to the second round. After a few more minutes of thoughts the Hokage had his decision relayed to Genma.

Unnoticed by the old man was the smirk of the Kazekage as he heard the message that would be relayed. He also called on one of his attendants to relay a message catching Hiruzen's attention.

"Something wrong Kazekage-dono?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, just with all these delays I had to make a change to my plans for the day and inform those involved" the Kazekage responds.

Hiruzen nods as he turns to face forward again although he discretly eyed the other Kage.

'Soon sensei you and this wretched village will cease to exist as I burn it to the ground, Kukuku' the disguised Orochimaru thought.

**Arena**

"Those are his orders?" Genma asked.

The response came in the form of a simple nod.

"I don't know why they coddle that brat so much. Fine, I'll make the announcement" Genma says.

The ANBU quickly leaves the field returning to his post.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have been informed that Uchiha Sasuke has still not arrived. Because of this and knowing how many of you want to see him fight his match will be moved to the end of the second round. We will take a ten minute break and then the second round of the Chūnin Exam Finals will begin. We apologize for the delay and understand your time is valuable so there will be no further delays from this point forward. Thank you for your understanding" Genma announced then left the field.

**Stands**

"What a farce. Is this really how one of the big 5 act?" Karin asked.

She had seen the Uchiha and admittedly was more than a little attracted to him, but all this waiting around for one guy didn't sit well with the former grass genin.

"I have to agree. It's rather disgraceful that Sarutobi has allowed this to continue even now when he has received all of the powers of the Hokage back from the council thanks to Naruto-kun and the Daimyo" Kushina adds in agreement.

"Now, now they did speak truthfully about the reason why. A lot of prominent people in and outside of Konoha do want to see this fight. They hype behind it was unreal. It was being billed as the fight of the century with the 'heroic, noble' Last Uchiha versus the monster of the desert heir to the Kazekage's throne Subaku no Gara. It was quite effective obviously" Yoshino Nara butted in.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't change that if it were Naruto or anyone else they would have been disqualified after the first five minutes have passed if not sooner" Kushina responds.

No one could argue that fact so they all switched to talking about something else. Meanwhile others had moved to use the bathroom, get something to eat, make more bets, or just stretch and walk around. Sakura Haruna was merely sitting with shock and concern. She was shocked how easily baka Naruto beat the Hyūga prodigy and that her rival beat the more experienced and strong Sand girl. But mainly she was worried about one thing.

'Where are you Sasuke-kun? Please be okay?'

She wasn't the only one thinking about the revenge obsessed genin.

"Still no sign?" Hiruzen asked.

"None Hokage-sama" the burn marked ANBU replied.

"*Sigh* It can't be helped search one more time, but this time tell the teams to focus on the memorial stone and the Uchiha compound. If they are here it's likely Hatake is making up for lost time" the Hokage ordered.

"If they are found?" the ANBU asked.

He knew what the old Kage was referring to and what Hatake would do if disturbed. He was not an ANBU captain for nothing and in the past when bothered paying his respects he was violent with anyone that wasn't Rin or his sensei. Unfortunately neither would be able to lend him any assistance in this manner.

"Detain them and bring them here. If Hatake gives you any trouble tell him it's an order" Hiruzen replied.

"And if he still resists?"

"Then have Tenzo and Cat arrest him for treason and bring Sasuke here yourself. Are my orders clear"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen didn't even have to nod before the ANBU sunshined away to carry out his orders.

Meanwhile with the fighters Naruto was having a debate with himself on wether to visit Temari or not during the break. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her right now. The main reason was he didn't know if he wouldn't snap and kill Ino or anyone else that got in his way if he did.

"You should go see her Naruto" Yuudai says.

"We have ten minutes that's plenty of time for you to get back" Katsu added.

"I can't" Naruto responded.

"Why not? Isn't she your new girlfriend?" Katsu asked.

"Yeah, don't you want to go see if she's okay?" Yuudai asked.

"It's not that I don't want to see her. It's … I don't know if I could control myself if she wasn't okay" Naruto says sadly.

Both boys and those over hearing the conversation wanted to prod more, but stopped short. None of them knew how they would react in a similar situation so wouldn't beat the guy up for it. A few also took note that both brothers nor their father had left to see her either. This made Ino in particular wonder about the blond kunoichi and how tough she had it.

As the seconds ticked off everyone began to prepare themselves for the next round. Like it or not there were still fights to be had and for those in the know a village's future lay in the balance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the 18th installment** **of Work Release. **

**I wish I could say when the next release will happen, but all information will be relayed through my profile. You can PM as well, but honestly I might say one thing one day and do or go another way the next. But if I give a date on my profile from now on that means the story is finished and is ready to go.**

**So have a great weekend and stay tuned for the next installment of Work Release. Thank you for reading and reviewing if you choose to do so. For Fans of my other stories please be patient with me.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I have never nor do I currently own Naruto. There are some quotes in this chapter that are not mine either.  
**

**Chapter 19 – Fights & Invasion Pt.2  
**

The ten minutes passed and the audience had returned to their seats eagerly anticipating the next round of matches. The participants themselves were also eager to get started after all the waiting during the first round.

Genma reappeared in the middle of the arena and after a look towards the Hokage he nodded and got things rolling again.

"For the first match of the second round of the Chūnin Exam Finals, will Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino come down!" Genma shouted.

However, the crowd would once again be disappointed.

"I forfeit proctor-san" Shino calmly says loud enough so everyone can hear.

As he said those words the crowd booed loudly and called the boy a coward. While, most had truly been waiting for the Uchiha to fight and show off his prowess they had also been intrigued by the young Uzumaki. They were hoping to see more from him with some hoping the Aburame would push him to expose more of his abilities.

"Are you sure?" Genma asked.

He really hoped the kid would fight. If the crowd was anything to go by things were going to only get worse if there wasn't a decent fight soon.

"He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot, will be victorious"

"Uzumaki-san is not a normal genin. His chakra is poisonous to my allies and I would lose more than I would gain even in victory" Shino finishes.

Genma nods in understanding. That Sun Tzu quote and his reasoning showed a level of intelligence that was above a mere genin.

'He might be worthy of promotion' thought a number of shinobi present.

Genma gave the genin a nod of respect.

"Very well, then the winner by forfeit Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma shouted.

The crowd grew silent as they waited for the announcement of the second match.

Kage's

"Were you able to find them?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama. They are being brought here now" the Anbu informed his leader.

"Where did you find him?" The Hokage asked.

"They were in the Uchiha cemetery visiting the boys' parents and Uchiha Obito's grave" the ANBU answered.

'Interesting, he's never visited the individual graves before. I wonder what's behind the change' the old man wondered.

"Did he give you any trouble?" the old Kage asked.

"No Hokage-sama. It seemed as if they were on their way here when we finally caught them" the ANBU answered.

Hiruzen nodded at that bit of information. It still seemed odd as the Exams had moved rather fast this year thanks to all the forfeits and relatively short fights. This meant either they had been in the village for quite some time already or something changed during the training trip. Sarutobi was betting on the former guessing the first search had missed him because he already went to the Stone likely dragging young Sasuke along.

"Very well, return to your duties. I trust everything is prepared and ready?" the Kage asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" the ANBU replied.

With a nod the Hokage was once again left alone with the Kazekage. Both men gave each other a nod before returning to face the arena.

"For the second match of the second round, will Yasuoto Yuudai and Yamanaka Ino come down!" Genma shouted.

Waiting Area

Naruto watched as Yuudai made his way down to the arena followed quickly by Ino. Naruto hadn't said anything except good luck to Yuudai as he was still reigning in his anger over what happened to Temari.

Katsu had already left the waiting area and was sitting with his parents. Shino had also left, but not before saying something weird.

"A garden is filled with many bugs each with a different task. Some of destruction and some of growth and rebirth. Each is a necessary element for a successful garden to grow" the bug user said to him.

Naruto could guess at what he meant, but he didn't care. He did respect the Aburame though and listened if only to humor him.

With Yuudai and Ino leaving and the Aburame gone this left him alone with Gaara. He hadn't seen the blood thirsty redhead since his mother had altered and fixed his seal. He wondered if anything had changed with the crazy sleep deprived Jinchūriki. So he turned to look at said Jinchūriki.

"Gaara"

"I'm going to kill you"

"What?"

"I said I'm going to kill you … after I make the Uchiha bleed"

"Okay"

Nope nothing had changed there. Well, he was a bit more … expressive. Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He decided to focus back on the match and deal with the homicidal blood freak later.

Arena

Ino and Yuudai stood apart from each other in front of the proctor. Ino could hear her mother distinctly yelling out words of encouragement to her. Ino was embarrassed yet grateful as despite her earlier victory she still wasn't feeling all that confident.

Yuudai was eying the blond kunoichi discreetly. He took notice of things that Temari had probably dismissed like how Ino was a bit more toned then he remembered. It looked like she had gained a little muscle and healthy weight.

He also noticed that while still a novice Ino had practiced a good deal with her tanto. He could also feel that her reserves were larger than he expected for a rookie kunoichi. That would probably lend to her being a ninjutsu specialist something rare for kunoichi, but he saw from the earlier match she still had good control.

All in all he thought she was developing very nicely as a ninja … not to mention as a woman. He couldn't help but notice her growing curves as well. She was definitely going to be a hottie.

'I'm definitely going to try and get in on the ground floor with her before more people start to notice.' Yuudai thought.

Ino was having second thoughts on continuing to fight.

'I can't beat him. I only won against Temari, because of a fluke. I should give up'

Done with their own thoughts and observations they both looked towards the proctor waiting for the signal.

"Are both fighters ready?" Genma asked.

Only Yuudai nodded, while Ino looked down.

"Proctor … I'd like to forfeit" Ino tells him.

"Are you sure Yamanaka-san?" Genma asked.

Ino's response was a nod in his direction.

"Alright then … winner of the second fight of the second round by way of forfeit …"

"Wait!" Yuudai yelled.

"Yamanaka-san, I don't know you real well but you don't seem the type to give up like this. Why are you forfeiting?" Yuudai asked the girl.

"I know I would lose" was her simple reply.

"You won your last match?" Yuudai offered.

"I only won, because Temari-san underestimated me. My whole plan revolved around her underestimating me and even then I only won through a fluke" Ino admitted.

"Still you won, don't you even want to try so that you might be promoted?" Yuudai asked.

"No, I'm not ready for that. I wasted all of my time in the academy chasing after a boy that didn't want me. I only seriously began to train after graduation. Getting this far on my first try is enough for now.

I'm going to train even harder and I'll be ready for it next time" Ino finished with a confidant smile.

Genma decided to cut in figuring it was more than time to move on as he noted the crowd beginning to get even more restless.

"Yamanaka-san do you forfeit?" He asked.

"I stand by my decision" Ino replies.

Genma nods in understanding as Ino turned to walk towards the stands.

"Winner of the Second Fight of the Second Round by way of forfeit Yasuoto Yuudai!" Genma announces.

Despite hearing her reason and even agreeing the crowd booed the young heiress as she made her way off the field. It was mainly out of frustration due to all the forfeits and the fight they had all came to see being delayed.

Ino had made it to the bottom of the steps when she heard someone yell her name. She turned to see who it was when she saw it was Yuudai.

"Hey, thanks for stopping for me" Yuudai started.

"It's okay. Sorry about forfeiting before our fight. You probably wanted to try and score more points with the judges so you can get promoted" Ino says.

"It's okay. I don't really care about getting promoted. I'm only going to be here a few more years so it won't change much for me. I am sad we didn't get to fight though" he says.

"Why? Wanted to beat up on a weak little girl" Ino says angrily.

"No, I wanted to see how much you've grown. Looking at your fight with Temari and from observing you before our match I can see you've worked hard.

You might think it was just a fluke that you won that match, but you don't win against someone like Temari without knowing some pretty serious skills. The chakra flow technique you used to imbue your sword with your chakra and make it stronger is an fairly advanced technique.

It's usually something only samurai or those interested in kenjutsu would use" Yuudai says.

"I saw how most of the Finalists had a weapon or something to use instead of standard kunai or shuriken. When I picked up a sword it just … felt right" Ino replies.

"Always happy to hear someone else say that. I felt the same way when my father gave me my first sword. I can use other weapons, but nothing compares to a sword in my opinion" Yuudai responds.

Ino only nodded as both started to make their way up the stairs until they came to the juncture where they would part.

"Umm, Ino-san …" Yuudai started getting her attention.

"After all of this is over would you like to train with me some time … and … maybe have lunch or perhaps dinner with me afterwards?" Yuudai asked nervously.

Ino was shocked. I mean sure she thought she was hot and everyone had always said she was pretty, but no one had really asked her out before.

"Umm … I-I d-don't …" Ino stammered.

There was also her feelings towards the Uchiha. After the things Naruto said to her and Ami and speaking with relatives that were or had been kunoichi she was no longer a fan girl. That didn't mean she gave up on the Uchiha completely. She still hoped to gain his attention someday.

However, after the talk with her relatives and other kunoichi she knew how dangerous being a ninja was. She didn't have time to wait around for one boy to make up his mind. Plus, she really wanted to experience being in love.

"It's okay if you don't …"

"No, no … umm, I'd like to train with you. How about we talk about lunch or dinner after that?" Ino asks with a little of her confidence returning.

"Sure, we can get together next Friday if you don't have anything else to do" Yuudai responded happily.

"Okay" she answered.

They both turned to go their separate way when Yuudai felt a pleasant weight on his back.

"Good luck in the next round" she whispered.

"Thank you" he replied.

They both returned to going their separate ways although both turned to look backwards a few times at the other.

'They're bigger than I had guessed' Yuudai thought with a little perverted smile on his face as he returned to the waiting area.

When he made it to the waiting area the Uchiha was there seemingly glaring at Naruto, while Naruto was ignoring him and seemingly in a staring competition with Gaara. That all changed when he walked in as Naruto turned to face him.

"Congrats on winning, but what took you so long to get back up here. They've already announced the next match" Naruto says.

"Then what are they still doing here?" Yuudai asked.

He noted that both Gaara and the Uchiha were still staring or glaring at Naruto. Naruto's response was a shrug.

"I don't know, but it seems like Genma is close to disqualifying both of them" Naruto says nonchalantly.

When the other boys turned to look into arena they noticed he was right. Genma was giving what looked to be a standing 10 count and he was seemingly on the number six.

"This isn't over dobe" came from the avenger.

"I will kill you" came from the blood crazed jinchūriki.

They both used shunshin no jutsu to stand in front of Genma before he could get to 10.

"What was that all about?" Yuudai asked.

"Oh some ANBU dropped the littlest Uchiha off shortly after you and the Yamanaka left. He then tried to act cool trying to say how I was the one he wanted to fight most or some crap like that" Naruto recounts.

"What did you say?" Yuudai asked.

"That you were the one I wanted to fight the most" Naruto responded without looking at him.

Yuudai smiled at that. He chose to take it as Naruto acknowledging his growth and that he thought he was a challenge.

"That's good, because you are also the one I want to fight the most" Yuudai challenges back.

This time Naruto did turn his head to look at him briefly giving a smile and a nod.

**Arena**

"Glad you could finally make it Uchiha. Your lucky Hokage-sama allowed you to continue after you didn't show up for your first match on time" Genma scolds the youth.

"Whatever, let's get this fight over with. There's a certain blond loser I need to beat down and this guy is in my way" Sasuke responded arrogantly.

Genma just looked at the kid like he had a death wish. When he looked over at Gaara he noticed he wasn't even paying attention to them. When he looked where the kid was the competitors booth came into view.

'What a crazy kid' he thought.

**Stands**

"Hey! Is that the Uchiha progeny?"

"The Uchiha fight is going to start!"

"Finally! If someone else forfeits again I'll never do business with the Leaf village again"

**Kage's**

Both village leaders looked down into the arena. The shadows created by the stadium giving each cover from their own thoughts.

"Heh Heh … finally…" thought the shadowy Suna Kage.

**Stands**

"Sasuke-kun is an Elite Uchiha …"

"It looks like everyone here is excited about watching Sasuke-kun's fight"

Unfortunately there was one person among the crowd that wasn't so excited. Rock Lee stood behind his precious Sakura-chan as she was sitting near the jōnin. As he looked out into the arena his thoughts began to fill with envy and dark thoughts as he was clenching his fists so hard blood was beginning to seep from the bandages.

'Sasuke-kun gets to face that Gaara of the Sand I couldn't defeat …'

'And Naruto-kun defeated that Neji I dreamed of beating …'

Lee heard how easily Naruto had defeated his rival, someone he had never once beaten in all the spars they had had since they joined Team 9 over a year ago. And before that his sensei had told him how Naruto had defended him from Gaara's attack while he lay sleeping in the hospital.

He turned from looking at the field to focusing on the waiting area where the remaining fighters still stood awaiting their next time.

'Why does it … … … hurt so much' Lee thought.

Behind him his teacher and role model could only look at his student sadly. His dream was over barring a miracle and he had to watch as others not only accomplished his dreams, but surpassed them. There was nothing he could do and in times like this even Gai felt unyouthful.

'Lee' he thought sadly.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Kakashi.

"Hey Gai" Kakashi casually greeted.

"Kakashi" Gai responded unusually.

"And Lee-kun too! Your body is alright now?" The copy-nin asked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out recognizing the man.

"Oh sorry, sorry!"

"You must have been worried, sorry for not contacting you at all"

"That doesn't matter any more" Sakura said.

Her statement shocked those that heard. I mean how could she not care about her teacher practically abandoning her for the entire month without even a goodbye. Instead Sakura was focused entirely on Sasuke or more prudently the area of his neck where he was bitten by that freak.

'I can't see it well from here' she thought.

"Kakashi-sensei …" she said regaining the man's attention.

"On Sasuke-kun's neck … there was a mark, right?"

"Is that …"

"Don't worry" Kakashi quickly interjected interrupting her before she could say more.

With that dealt with Kakashi looked around. Since he left immediately after the preliminaries he hadn't been informed until a few minutes ago about what was going on.

'Eight ANBU for this huge arena. Only 2 small teams, what's Hokage-sama thinking?'

'No … until we figure out the enemy's plans … they are probably needed on the outside gathering information'

Meanwhile in another section of the stadium Kankurō sat and was silently freaking out. Gaara had been off all day and they hadn't really seen him in weeks. Scarier even was he was sure his psychotic blood crazed little brother had been sleeping recently, which was something that shouldn't be possible. At least not without Shikaku possessing him and trying to turn Konoha into the 2nd largest desert nation in the elemental nations.

There was also the unmistakable killing intent he was releasing. Kankurō was supposed to be in the box with him calming him down with Temari before his fight with the Uchiha. Unfortunately when he forfeited Kankurō had no idea so many others would do so as well or that the fights that did happen would finish relatively quickly.

And then Temari lost her fight due to a critical injury. He had spent most of his time since then by her bedside. Thankfully she had survived being stabbed in the chest as the blade didn't touch her heart or any other vital area's. The wound had been shallower than expected so the doctor's didn't have much trouble healing her. She would be ready to go in a few days. Unfortunately that would probably land her as a POW if the Invasion wasn't successful as he couldn't move her yet.

Still she had gotten close to the Uzumaki kid so he would probably protect her from much of the fallout. There was something else on his mind beside his homicidal little bro killing the Uchiha and his sisters' condition.

When the whole Invasion was discussed and the signal for it to begin was talked about. The Kazekage had seemed overly adamant about Gaara not killing the Uchiha scion.

'Why would father care so much about Gaara killing the Uchiha brat?'

'He never cared when Gaara would slaughter entire teams of our own chūnin and ANBU, so why would he care about him killing some other village's brat?'

'A village we're about to slaughter anyway. Something isn't right about this' he mused.

**Arena**

Genma stood watching the two prodigal genin. Gaara still hadn't focused on him or the Uchiha. It wasn't his problem if the kid got killed or not and the clients wouldn't stand for him cancelling the match over such a trivial matter.

'Sorry kid, but if you can't pay attention it's your neck not mine'

"Final match of the Third Round of the Chūnin Exams, Begin!" Genma shouted and lept away.

As soon as he did Sasuke attacked his seemingly unaware opponent. Unfortunately for him Gaara didn't need to be totally aware for his defense to act on his behalf. The sand rushed out of the gourd on Gaara's back to repel Sasuke's attack forcing him to back off.

'So this is the Sand Kakashi mentioned' Sasuke thought.

Gaara meanwhile just watched as Sasuke stood thinking of his next move. Normally at this point Shikaku would have tried to control him leaving him vulnerable and unable to think clearly from that point forward. Thanks to the new seal he didn't have that problem.

"Come" Gaara said.

He turned to the face the Uchiha and raised his left arm holding his hand palm side facing out towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke needed no further prompting as he threw two shuriken at the red head.

"Here I come" Sasuke replied.

Before the shuriken could even get close to cutting him Gaara's sand flowed from the gourd on his back. It poured out onto the ground before forming a figure. It became a clone of Gaara's with in it's hand between the fingers were the two shuriken Sasuke threw.

'**Suna Bunshin** – Sand Clone' Gaara intoned mentally.

Sand continued flowing from the gourd and instead of one there were now 4 clones each taking a cardinal position around Gaara.

Sasuke ignored the danger and attacked with speed Gaara didn't immediately recognize. Sasuke was driven back from his initial attack as Gaara directed the clone that captured the shuriken to throw them back in Sasuke's direction.

The kunai were thrown at decent speed, but nothing significant. Sasuke managed to deflect the returning shuriken easily and resume his attack as he plowed through the first clone.

He had to abandon his attack as the other three clones moved to intercept him and even if they weren't fast enough the initial clone was reforming as the sand tried to capture him forcing him to jump back.

Sasuke pelted the clones with more shuriken as he attacked again with high speed and jumped into the air. He came down on the first clone with spinning heel kick the clone tried to block with a fist. He then twisted with his hands on the ground managing to spring up and come around with a back elbow destroying the clone.

He then charged the real Gaara standing in the middle sending a fist to his neck only for it to embed into the neck of another sand clone. When the sand tried to ensnare him he yanked back forcefully and punched the clone with an open palm forcing it to dissolve.

He noticed the third Gaara that was hidden behind the now identified clone and attacked again only for Sand to shoot up and block his attempted punch. The dissolving clones had also started to reform and then split into two now giving him 7 targets.

Normally he would have activated his Sharingan and it would help him identify the real from the fake, but he was saving that for later. After all he would need all the chakra he could get if he wanted to perform that technique.

Instead he used what he trained on most during his month with Kakashi, his speed. Gaara didn't even see him before one of his clones was down and out although it was slowly recovering and an extra was forming as before.

Unfortunately it had barely regenerated the feet before another sand clone was done, and then another, and another, and soon it was just Gaara. That's when Sasuke scored the first hit of the match catching Gaara off guard.

'Fast!' 'Just like … him' Gaara thought.

An image of Rock Lee appeared as Sasuke began raining down blow after blow and managed to send Gaara flying off his feet with him landing harshly on his back. As Gaara was moving to stand the crack in his '**Suna no Yoroi** – Armour of Sand' was apparent where Sasuke decked him on the cheek.

**Stands**

'Fast! About the same as Lee's starting speed and …' Gai thought.

'His taijutsu is … the same as mine' Lee thought.

**Arena**

'So that's the armor of sand eh?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke had certainly gotten stronger that much was certain. Unfortunately it did nothing to curb his arrogance. He stood holding his hand out beckoning Gaara to attack.

Another bit of misfortune that Sasuke came across was that thanks to no longer being distracted or having to wrest his conscious from the Ichibi Gaara could think more clearly and plan. His fight with Lee and subsequent confrontation with Naruto at the hospital and after his seal was fixed taught him a lot.

He needed a way to deal with opponents that were faster than him like Lee and he found out Naruto. The jutsu he came up with was simple yet effective.

"Come on" Sasuke said.

Of course Sasuke wasn't really honorable or misguided enough to allow his opponent to fully recover as he charged again this time getting behind Gaara. The sand rushed out towards Sasuke, but he was already gone and now in front of Gaara connecting with a kick to Gaara's chest sending him flying once more.

"What's wrong …?" "Is that it?"

**Stands**

Of course the civilians, many females, and of course the ninja present were impressed by the so far impressive display. Sasuke looked to be utterly dominating a kid that some assumed to be the strongest and most dangerous in the field.

"In … Incredible' thought Sakura, Ino and others of the same graduating class.

Gai watched grimly as he noted Sasuke's speed had risen to be on par with Lee without his weights.

**Arena**

Sasuke watched as Gaara's armor was being patched up by some of the sand littering the arena floor.

'That armor … I'll rip it off' thought Sasuke.

He began to run around Gaara going so fast to most in the arena he was nothing but a blur. For Gaara it was like he was standing in the middle of a cyclone as Sasuke kicked up huge amounts of sand and dust camouflaging him as he went to attack.

With speed Gaara couldn't track Sasuke caught Gaara with a kick to his chin the strength of the attack once again lifting the red head off his feet. Before he could get too far though Sasuke grabbed him by his shirt and threw him in the opposite direction.

Both fighters staid where they were already showing signs of exhaustion.

**Stands**

'Sasuke-kun, you are a genius that surpasses the imagination …'

'How many years did it take for me to gain that speed …'

'But in only a month, you …'

'But as expected keeping up that kind of movement uses up a lot of stamina' Lee thought summarizing the situation.

Also having similar thoughts to Lee Kankurō watched his little brother struggle with the Uchiha.

'What are you going to do Gaara?'

'The armor of sand uses up too much chakra … you can't use it for long' thought Kankurō.

Gai couldn't help, but be curious of how Sasuke got this far along and decided to voice his thoughts to the man that trained him.

"What kind of training did you do?"

"To come this far in only a month …" Gai left off hoping not to hurt his pupil's pride.

"Sasuke had copied Lee-kun's taijutsu with the Sharingan before…"

"That's why during his training, I had Sasuke use Lee-kun's tiajutsu"

"Because he knew Lee-kun and had seen him in action before, he was able to master the style …"

"It was a lot of work, of course" Kakashi added as an after thought.

Lee heard the exchanged and was shocked, but shook his head.

'But with just that … with just taijutsu … he can't beat the sand' Lee thought.

'Kakashi you saw the fight between the hateful Gaara and the cute Lee with your own eyes …'

'You must realize that against a guy even Lee couldn't beat , some hastily learned tiajutsu won't work … so then …' Gai thought before asking.

"Why did you concentrate on mastering only taijutsu?" Gai asked his rival.

**Arena**

While the conversation in the stands was going on Gaara had recovered before Sasuke enough to enact a jutsu that had saved his life countless times before.

'**Suna no Tate** – Shield of Sand'

The sand in the arena and from his gourd swirled around Gaara and began to form what appeared to be a cocoon. Sasuke seeing this rushed to stop the jutsu before it could complete and end the match. He only got close enough to see one of Gaara's bright green eyes before the jutsu was complete and spikes of sand erupted from the sphere of sand.

Sasuke's hand made contact with sphere as a cracking sound was heard. Blood dripped from his hand and cut going across his cheek. He had been able to move his body in time to avoid being gutted by the sand spears. He quickly hopped backwards to evaluate the situation.

'Using sand to protect himself …'

'So it gets this hard when it's packed tight' Sasuke thought.

He was referencing to his hand that felt broken and the cuts on his body dripping blood from the spears he had been unable to completely dodge.

'An absolute defense?' He questioned.

**Stands**

'Gaara isn't … not that jutsu' thought a panicked Kankurō.

'There's no doubt about it, it's **that** jutsu …'

'This is bad! Gaara's forgotten about the plan entirely'

'The third eye … it's definitely that jutsu … damn Gaara' he thought.

**Arena**

Sure enough an eyeball was scene floating from above the sand watching Sasuke as he stood trying to recover some of his energy and figure out his next move.

Sasuke used his newly acquired speed to run and hit and kick the dome of sand in multiple areas before breaking off his attack. It did nothing.

'As I thought no good …'

An idea came to Sasuke that threatened to make him grin.

'Hiding in there … I don't know what he's up to but …'

'This is perfect, since mine also … takes some time' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke jumped back onto the wall of the arena and started going through a chain of hand seals, Ox - Rabbit - Monkey - Dragon - Rat - Bird - Ox - Snake - Dog - Tiger - Monkey.

**Stands**

'Damn it Gaara … you won't be able to see the signal' thought his sensei Baki.

"Damn … once he's like this there's nothing that can be done"

"Does Gaara want to miss up the plan?" Kankurō unknowingly said out loud.

Thanks to his blunder people close enough to him heard his blunder.

'Soon' thought some of them.

Meanwhile Gai was again staring at Sasuke in shock.

"No way … is that …?" Gai asked.

"The reason I trained Sasuke is … because he is the same type as me" Kakashi responded.

"I see … so that is why you only trained in taijutsu and had him greatly increase his speed" Gai says.

"Yup!" was the simple response.

**Arena**

The jutsu slowly encompassed Sasuke's hand as he dug it into the cement of the wall. The wall around Sasuke cracked and began to eat away as the chakra grew stronger and noise began to be omitted.

**Stands**

In the stands Sakura watched the fight with nothing short of awe. She couldn't believe how much different Sasuke seemed, how much stronger he had gotten since she last saw him.

"Incredible … you can clearly see the chakra in his hand. What's going on?" Sakura questioned.

**Arena**

Sasuke feeling the jutsu was powered up sufficiently made his move. He shot off the wall like a bullet as he headed for the dome of sand protecting his enemy.

The ground was tearing apart from the strength of the move captivating the crowd even some of the high level ninja in the arena. The sound of a thousand birds cut threw the arena.

**Stands**

A group of civilians sitting near the back found themselves getting sleepy. A lone ANBU stood behind them slightly bent as if hiding as his hand was grasping on of the civilians.

"What is this technique?" "And this sound?" Sakura asked loudly.

"A simple stab" Gai said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"But it is … the Leaf's number one technician, Copy Ninja Kakashi's sole original technique"

"It's a technique specially for assassination"

"The speed of the stab and the great amount of chakra that creates the heightened flesh, because the chakra is concentrated in the hand and with the speed of the user you hear …"

"Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi … it produces a special sound like a thousand birds are running towards you"

"Thus that technique is called this …" Gai explained.

**Arena**

Sasuke had quickly reached the dome of sand and plunged his chakra encased hand into it calling the name of the jutsu …

"**CHIDORI**" he called out.

**Stands**

The lone ANBU stood with his hands in a locked position as if preparing to pray or something.

However, those still awake in the stands were reacting to the latest development in the fight.

"No way!" "Gaara's absolute defense has been …" Kankurō said out loud.

"Impossible" thought Baki.

"Chidori … or as it also known, the **Lightning Edge** (Raikiri)" Gai finished his explanation.

"Lightening Edge?" Sakura questioned.

"The Lightening Edge is … a nickname earned when Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning with that technique" Gai explained.

'Huh?' 'Cut lightning' 'Hah' thought Sakura.

"It's true name is Chidori. It is known for it's stabbing speed that pushes the limits of the human body"

"… And the huge amount of chakra that is focused in one arm. That arm then becomes the blade of a sword that can cut anything" Gai finishes.

"But … what a truly ridiculous technique it is…" Gai added quickly.

"Like you should talk, right Lee-kun?" Kakashi returned.

"Well … it's beyond my level of understanding but … what an amazing technique!" Shouted Sakura.

'I can understand … I wouldn't run with that speed straight into my opponent in that manner' thought Lee.

'Actually, I can't do it …'

'A straight forward attack makes it easy for the opponent to counter … and I don't have the 'eye' to see the counter'

'I'm jealous of your lineage Sasuke-kun …'

'That one time we fought in the past, I told you this … "Even if you can see it, if your body can't move there's nothing you can do"'

'That was my sense of superiority … but now … you have the same body speed I had … but you also have the sharingan!' thought Lee.

**Kage's**

"That's Kakashi's" Sarutobi says surprised.

'Impressive!' thought the Kazekage.

**Arena**

'I've got you' thought Sasuke.

That was until he felt something was wrong. The sand began to tighten around Sasuke's arm until it became extremely painful.

'It feels like it's cutting my arm off'

Sasuke managed to yank his arm free. What shocked those that knew of the technique was that the whole stayed open and looked empty. Sand actually started to pour slowly out of the sphere before it collapsed revealing no Gaara.

"Where is he?" Sasuke questioned.

"**Suna Shigure** – Sand Drizzle" came a voice from behind him.

Sasuke turned to find a completely unharmed Gaara standing behind him. He also noted sand covered Gaara's arm forming a wicked looking set of claws on the end of his fingers.

'If those things are as dense as that shield was I don't want to be hit by them' Sasuke thought.

He moved to stand, but he soon realized he couldn't. When he looked down sand was covering his ankles and slowly accumulating rising up his legs. When he looked up he was nearly blinded by sand falling from what looked like a large cloud of sand.

"H-how?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara didn't answer him as it didn't interest him. Instead he moved until he came to stand in front of Sasuke as he was still bound by the sand now at his knees. Then he quickly stabbed the Uchiha with his claws right into his stomach.

**Stands**

"No! Sasuke-kun! Someone save him!" Cried out Sakura.

"No, not again" said Kakashi as he was prepared to save his student.

"He's a monster … like that other one" thought a few of the civilians that still didn't like Naruto.

"What's going on? Sasuke-kun was dominating this match" thought the rest.

"I can't believe Kakashi taught him that ridiculous technique of his. Minato never liked that jutsu, it has way too many limitations" Kushina said not really caring about the fight or what happened to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!" called out Ino unable to stop herself.

**Kage's**

'Damn it, why did I think it was a good idea to have an unstable jinchūriki fight Sasuke-kun. If he doesn't stop he'll kill him and ruin all of my plans … I have no choice' thought the Kazekage as he gave a signal.

**Stands**

A genjutsu flowed through the stands knocking out civilians and unaware shinobi not skilled enough to detect it or break the illusion.

All action ceased as the word "Kai" was sounded out all over the arena. Orochimaru and the invaders in the arena suddenly grew nervous as most of the arena crowd was still awake and apparently not civilians.

Orochimaru had a bad thought cross his mind, 'It seems we were expected'.

Smoke engulfed the Kage's as they sat eying each other and their guards moved to fight each other.

**Arena**

Gaara unfazed by the genjutsu or the commotion had pulled his arm free of Sasuke's stomach. He was preparing for another stab when he jumped backwards. A second later Genma appeared where he stood his back facing Sasuke as several senbon stood piercing the ground around him.

Gaara was instantly joined by Kankurō and their sensei Baki. The Uchiha was kneeling on the ground blood pouring out from his large open wound as he fought to contain it.

They were soon joined by Naruto and Yuudai standing in the middle.

**Stands**

Kushina and the girls quickly shrugged off the genjutsu as had the ladies behind them and the girls with a little help. Shikamaru had feigned being asleep, but a slap to the back of the head by his mother got him moving. Shikamaru, Chōji, Katsu, and Shino stood with them as did Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, Ami, and Asuma.

With such a large group they were quickly targeted by the invading force, but each attack was repelled quickly with lethal force. It took some time, but soon they were clear of any enemies in their area.

They were soon joined by Kakashi and Gai. Gai had made sure Rock Lee was some where safe before he began to fight. Kakashi's eyes strayed upon his late sensei's widow.

"Hello Kushi-chan, sorry for not meeting with you sooner. I've been a little tied up until now" Kakashi commented.

"Now isn't the time Kakashi. Where is the rest of your team?" Kushina asked.

"Sakura isn't ready for any of this so I had her stay with Lee-kun before coming here. I was hoping you would help me save Sasuke-kun from that red headed monster and heal his wounds. I remember you had some skill as a healer before you left the village" Kakashi says.

"I'm busy Kakashi, or maybe you haven't noticed but there is an Invasion going on here" Kushina said.

A stupid Sand-nin was trying to creep up on the group with four of his comrades. He had seen the group of beautiful women and girls during the Tournament and like most of the men had thoughts of taking them. Since he wasn't from Konoha and didn't recognize any of them he thought they were helpless civilian women here to cheer on some Konoha brat, probably the Uchiha.

He never even heard the spear shaped end of a chain burst from the ground or felt it stab through his heart. He barely made a sound as his body hit the unforgiving cement and blood pooled around his body.

If his friends noticed it was of no consequence as they quickly followed him into the after life as 4 more chains ripped through each of their bodies. The group with Kushina did hear and see it all.

'At times I tend to forget she was considered on par with Minato before he became Hokage' thought the group of mothers that used to be among her best friends.

'Scary' thought the girls with them.

'As expected' thought Gai.

Kushina though didn't even seem to acknowledge the men she killed or that she had killed anyone as she continued her brief conservation with Kakashi.

"I'm busy Hatake. We need to meet up with the Daimyō and get the girls to safety before we do anything else" Kushina informed the silver haired man.

"Couldn't that wait, Sasuke-kun is in desperate need of your help" Kakashi states almost begging.

Kushina turned to look into the arena.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about what's happening with the Hokage?" Kushina asked the elite jōnin.

With that everyone turned to look at the Hokage booth. Sure enough Sarutobi was surrounded by five enemy ninja including the Kazekage that seemed to be holding him hostage.

Thanks to Naruto the attack had been expected most of the would be invaders and the rogue summons were being or already were dealt with. Usually at this point the shinobi forces would have been focused on evacuating civilians, but with that already done before and during the Finals the majority of the forces had been on alert and ready to counter attack the moment Orochimaru's signal was given.

Jiraiya had luckily stumbled upon a group close to summoning three large snakes right before they were able to. Thus allowing him to use '**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu** – Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique', just as the snakes were summoned killing them as Gamihiro crushed one and then beheaded the other two after a short fight.

The snake summoners were also killed as they hadn't been able to get out of the way in time and were crushed either by Gamihiro or the explosive force that resulted from Gamihiro falling on the snake from above.

Thanks to his intervention the walls were not breached and thus the would be invaders were left to futilely attempt to destroy walls that had survived three wars and numerous previous attempts unscathed. With the invading force successfully kept out Jiraiya left the wall defenders and defenses to deal with the outside army.

The invaders that had made it inside before the signal were relatively small in number at only 100. However, these were the stronger members of the temporary alliance forged by Suna and Otogakure. Most were Jōnin ranging from Tokubetsu to the Elite, thus the defending Konoha forces found themselves in many difficult battles despite having a huge advantage in numbers.

Of course no one in the Arena knew that as more than half of those that had managed to get through were there masquerading as civilians or interested shinobi or leaders from another village.

This hadn't been expected as most of the defense was concentrated at the walls or inside of the village. The Hokage arrogantly thought the arena and Exams would be safe and the Orochimaru wouldn't interrupt them so he could test the 'last loyal' Uchiha. As such even most of his ANBU detail had been ordered away to deal with the Invading force outside of the arena leaving him with only one of his personal guard and some regular ANBU.

This was something Orochimaru took advantage of as his body guards quickly dispatched the ANBU while he dealt with the remaining guard and was able to get behind his sensei before moving things to the roof where he had the room to enact his plan.

A moment later the Hokage and Orochimaru were engulfed in a purple barrier separating the Hokage from any form of help. Of course despite the unexpected casualties this is what he wanted. This would be his last fight his crowning moment of glory. He only hoped Jiraiya and his old squad mates could deal with the mess he had left behind concerning their Jinchūriki.

With the group of ladies and the parents and two members of Team 11 Kakashi was still begging for help.

"Please Kushina, help my student" Kakashi begged.

'At least he has stopped calling me Kushi-chan after I threatened to impale him on one of my chains' said red headed woman thought.

"For the last time Kakshi, no! I have to meet up with the Daimyō and we still need to get some of this group placed some where safe" Kushina says angrily.

"Besides the Uchiha is long gone" came a new voice.

When Kakashi looked back at the arena he now noticed Naruto was the only one in the arena and he was surrounded by ten Oto jōnin. He quickly redirected his attention to the returned squad 11 member.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?" Questioned Kakashi.

"Well, it went something like …" Yuudai began

**Earlier with Naruto**

"Hello Gaara, having fun I see" Naruto queried.

"Uzumaki, are you ready to die?" queried Gaara.

"H-hey … I-I'm fighting y-you here … n-not th-this loser" ground out Sasuke panting as blood lose was affecting him.

"Stay quiet Uchiha, you lost and the Exams are over" Genma butted in.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked.

"The fight is over Uchiha. Sand and Sound are invading the village at the moment. This is no longer a game, it's war" Genma replied.

"Exactly, it's war which means Gaara that I have no problem killing you or your brother or your sensei right now. I know you remember what happened when you lost control a few weeks ago" Naruto chided.

*Flash back begin*

Kushina was preparing to enforce Gaara's deteriorating seal, when he got it in his head they were trying to hurt him. He surprised them by going berserk and immediately using Shukaku's power to make a mini Shukaku version of himself.

He never even got the sand out of his gourd before chains wrapped around him stopping all of his movement and Kushina applied a paperless suppression tag to his head.

The planned operation went off without a hitch after that and when Gaara woke up he could no longer hear Shikaku. When he returned to the apartment he shared with his siblings he slept for an entire day and night then left abruptly leaving his siblings to worry for the rest of the time over where he was and what he was doing.

*Flash back end*

"You'll be on the ground and knocked out before you can even pop that cork" Naruto warned him.

To back up the threat a chain appeared and started to lengthen from the palm of his right hand completely black in color as it began to wave around.

"There is no need for that Uzumaki-san. We fear something is not right with this Invasion and have decided to retreat along with whatever of our forces will listen to us" Baki says.

"I'm glad to hear that Baki-san. If you look up onto the roof of the adjacent building you will see you made a wise decision" Naruto replied.

Indeed everyone on the arena floor looked up to see the two Kage's fighting. Only Suna recognized the man behind the veil wasn't the Kazekage, but an imposter.

"An imposter … how?" Baki questioned.

"I'm guessing that's Orochimaru and if your leader had a meeting with him, probably in private or away from the village he was probably betrayed by Orochimaru at some point during the last month" Naruto theorized.

"That … does make sense. The Kazekage was never a warm man and there was no one except for the Siblings mother that had ever managed to break through his cold, calculating exterior so not many would notice if anything was wrong. Although he's said some things I've found questionable in the last few weeks" Baki informed them.

"I thought the same thing earlier" Kankurō breaks in.

"Don't ignore me!" the Uchiha shouted.

He tried to get up to attack Gaara again only to be punched by an extended fist of Sand forcing him to fall back down again.

"If your not going to be part of the attack then you should leave immediately. It seems like your partner in this little party isn't too happy about hearing your decision" Naruto says.

As the statement was made ten Oto jōnin jumped down to surround the group.

"So the Suna trash is getting scared" taunted one of them.

"What else should we have expected from a bunch of sand rats" taunted another.

"I don't know why Orochimaru-sama even included them in this. We should have just destroyed both villages and be done with it" said another.

"That pathetic worm they called a Kage. Remember his face when Orochimaru-sama impaled him on the Kusanagi before he even saw him move" called out another.

Baki was having trouble restraining himself at this point when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Baki-san take your students and get of here, they should be your first priority. And please take care of Temari-chan, and let her know I'm sorry I didn't visit her. And that I'll make it up to her some time after this is all over" Naruto asked the man.

Baki nodded as he and the two sibs left before the Oto-nin could even do anything.

"Yuudai you should go meet up with your family. I'll find you all when this is over" Naruto tells his teammate.

Yuudai nods and is also gone leaving Naruto with Genma and Sasuke.

"Hah, three tree huggers and that one over there looks like he's going to keel over any second now. What you can do with Oto's elite" the lead jōnin says.

"Actually it'll only be one of us facing the ten of you" Naruto responds.

"Hahahaha, as if you could beat us all boy" the man taunted back.

"I don't plan to beat you. You see … I've been far to cooped up in this village and I haven't gotten a chance to kill anyone in over a month. So please do me the favor and don't run away, okay" Naruto says to the group.

"Uzumaki! What are you doing? Now isn't the time for bravado Uzumaki! I don't care how strong you think you are you are going to need help" Genma cries out.

"I appreciate the concern Genma-san, but I know exactly how strong I am and what I can handle. The Uchiha requires your immediate attention before he bleeds to death. Get him to the medical bay and come back if you still think I need help" Naruto replies.

"Fine, but I warn you Uzumaki that if you survive this there will be a lot you have to answer for" Genma says.

"Whatever, just go" was Naruto's reply.

Genma didn't want to leave the boy, but he also noticed the Uchiha's condition and the other boy had left before he could stop him. So reluctantly he left a genin alone with ten jōnin.

"Well, now that he's gone how about we get this over with. I have more important things to do then bother with a bunch of rejects like you" Naruto declares.

"You little brat! Just for that you die … slowly!" shouted one of the Oto-nin.

**Back with Yuudai**

Before Yuudai had even finished Kakashi was gone to the medical wing looking for Sasuke. The others were still watching Naruto as Yuudai finished.

"Shouldn't we help Naruto?" questioned Karin.

"We have to trust that Naruto-kun knows what he's doing" says Akari.

"Yeah, but that's ten jōnin level shinobi he's facing. I can tell by their chakra" Karin added.

"He'll be fine Karin-chan, but it's cute to see you worry over your cousin so much. You … wouldn't by chance have feeling s for your cousin now would you?" Kushina queried.

"W-what?" "He's my cousin Kushina Oba-san!" "I could never feel that way about him!" Karin shouted back.

Everyone laughed at the embarrassed girl. Kushina's friends only smiled at the interaction between their old friend and the young Uzumaki.

'Even in times like these Kushina can always find a bit of humor to lift everyone's spirit. Just like old times" they thought.

"Good, because I'm not ready for him to rebuild the clan just yet" Kushina responds with a teasing smile.

"We should get going. Orochimaru may have targeted the Daimyō and other leaders. Naruto said he would catch up with us later. We will just have to trust that he will" Kushina says to everyone.

"Wait, Kushina let us come with you" Yoshino asked.

"No, you all should head to the shelters. It looks like much of the Invasion has been foiled, but it's still dangerous. I will not be responsible for your safety should you decide to follow us" Kushina responds.

"We're not asking you too. It may have been awhile but we all fought together and we are still kunoichi. We can handle anything you can" Yoshino retorts.

Kushina didn't bother responding. She looked at the group she considered to be with her. Miyuki and Akari were beside her as was Karin. Yuudai was behind them to the right of his parents and Katsu was behind Yuudai to the left of his parents. Yūgao and Hayate had stayed and fought beside them so they were bringing up the rear making sure no one attacked from behind.

"Everyone ready?" Kushina asked.

She received nods of affirmation. Looking around the fighting in there section had ended or moved elsewhere so they were in the clear.

"Let's move"

Both large groups left following Kushina to the last place the Daimyō were seen. They encountered little resistance or it seemed that way as Kushina skewered anyone in front of them almost before they could even notice the groups approach. They also helped a few Konoha-nin that were on the losing end of some battles.

**Arena Floor**

Naruto stared at the ten men and decided on a course of action. He decided a little help wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

"I see you are all so eager for my blood. Then allow me to make the first move, '**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – Multiple Shadow Clone Technique'."

Naruto didn't even make the hand seal as he called out the technique. A hundred clones popped into existence hind him making the Sound jōnin look in shock, but Naruto wasn't done.

"**Raiton Kage Bunshin** – Lightning Release: Shadow Clone" "**Doton Kage Bunshin** – Earth Release: Shadow Clone" " **Suiton Kage Bunshin** – Water Release: Shadow Clone" " **Katon Kage Bunshin** – Fire Release: Shadow Clone" "**Fūton Kage Bunshin** – Wind Release: Shadow Clone" Naruto called out as he created one Kage Bunshin of each element.

The Sound jōnin stood like statues as they watched a single boy a genin no less make a small army in under a minute. The scary part was the boy didn't even lookwinded like he should have been. Hell, he should be dead from making that many clones.

The Sound jōnin weren't the only ones awed. All around the arena the battles had come to a halt. All watching the arena floor and some trying to dispel the genjutsu they were sure was flooding through their system creating the illusion of a genin performing such a feat. Especially those from the Leaf that heard him say Kage Bunshin.

'I didn't even know there was an elemental version of Kage Bunshin' thought most of them.

The group of sound ninja were so shocked they didn't even notice as Naruto pulled out five shuriken and simultaneously through them at the attacking jōnin. He then called his next jutsu breaking them of their thoughts.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique" Naruto called out.

The shuriken were half way to their targets when they multiplied into fifty. The jōnin snapped out of their shock and broke apart some resorting to shunshin no jutsu in order to move in time. Seven of the ten were able to avoid the multiple implents of death flying at them. One more escaped, but was hit in the shoulder and leg by a few of the weapons. And another lay bleeding out as multiple puncture wounds littered his stomach, thigh, and both arms visible through his clothing.

Only one of the jōnin was killed in the initial attack. Those that escaped safely were scattered about the arena floor and seperated from each other. That was when the clones attacked. They all went after the survivors leaving Naruto to deal with the three that weren't so lucky.

He first made sure the one that died was actually dead by throwing a kunai into his skull right between the eyes. Then he repeated that with the one that was barely hanging on killing him and moving on to the one that was injured.

The injured jōnin couldn't move much at all with his leg still sporting one of the real shuriken he initially threw. Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged. The injured shinobi threw every weapon he had on him, but with his natural throwing arm uselessly hanging to his side his accuracy with his other arm was shoddy at best. It didn't help that he couldn't get any real force behind his throws.

Naruto was able to easily manuevre around the wildly inaccurate thrown projectiles and reached the jōnin quickly. The wounded shinobi's end came quickly as Naruto stabbed him in the heart with a kunai. He then created three regular Kage Bunshin and had them deal with the corpses.

When Naruto turned to see what was happening with the remaing sound-nin he found the clones were doing quite well. The Elemental KB's were standing away from the main battle launching jutsu at the confused and disoriented Sound jōnin. He noticed that one of them was already dead and three more sported various degrees of injuries.

The other three looked unharmed and seemed to be having an easy time dispatching the regular kage bunshins. They had also managed to group together instead of the three that were injured whom were seperated from each other and them fighting on their own.

Looking at the battle Naruto saw his original force of one hundred regular kage bunshins were down to nearly single digits. He was also missing the Doton Kage Bunshin as it had been using itself as a shield for the other elementals and defeated by a kamikaze type attack from the fourth dead jōnin.

The jōnin didn't even get the space to let out a free breath after they killed the last of the regular Kage Bunshin only to find one hundred more crashing down on them. Naruto had also created another five elemental kage bunshins and had the four remaining originals join the melee since they were too low on chakra to continue firing jutsu at the jōnin.

Naruto was going to join in the fighting when he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned coming face to face with Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto.

"Kabuto" Naruto responded evenly.

"What brings you here Kabuto? I thought you prefer to avoid fights" Naruto questioned.

"I'm not here to fight Naruto-kun, merely to relay a message" Kabuto informs the blond.

"That being?" Naruto asked.

"Should you ever seek to become a snake look among the fields of rice" Kabuto says.

"Hmmm … message received" Naruto answered.

Kabuto merely nodded at the expected reply.

"I hope in time we can become good friends Naruto-kun" Kabuto says.

Kabuto turns to leave, but Naruto stops him.

"I also have a message for you Kabuto. Should you ever seek a new master, look me up. I think you'll find I tend to be more appreciative of those around me than most" Naruto says.

Kabuto stared at Naruto for moment.

"I am beginning to see why Orochimaru-sama is so interested in you Naruto-kun. I do hope our next conversation is just as entertaining" he says as he vanishes.

'It will be' Naruto thought.

Naruto then turned back to the fight. The original ten Sound jōnin were now down to the three that had grouped together from the begging. The rest were dead and while still seemingly unharmed the three remaining were starting to tire out.

The surprising thing was there was still around forty Kage Bunshins fighting them. From the looks of things sending in the original elementals had worked as they seemed to have killed or further injured the other three with their special abilities.

One corpse looked as if it was sliced up by several sharp blades of wind. Another looked as if it had survived an explosion only to succumb to the various burns marking his body. The last seemed to have been standing in water as it was electrocuted as smoke wafted off of it.

Looking at the situation Naruto created another sixty clones and then charged in with them right at the three jōnin. The other forty remaining clones held their ground as the reinforcements joined the frey.

After a few minutes of intense battle all the clones suddenly jumped away except one. The haggard sound-nin decided this was the original since it talked to them.

"Wow, you guys really are worthy of your rank. It's a shame your leader is Orochimaru. He never seems to realize the real value of the people around him until after they are dead. Not that he cares when they die. I think he actually prefers it when they do.

Anyway I have better things to do then play around with you anymore so this is the end. When you see the Shinigami tell him I said hello"

That was when the Sound-nin noticed the clone was glowing. It ran until it was right infront of them avoiding the weapons thrown at it and a few jutsu before it detonated.

"**BOOM!**"

The resulting explosion shook the entire arena once again bringing the other fights to a halt as they looked into the arena. A cloud of dark smoke however shrouded everything preventing anyone from getting a good look at what happened for several minutes.

When it did clear the only things left at the area of impact was a large scorch mark and a shoe with a foot still in it. Looking around for Naruto or the jōnin proved fruitless.

**Kushina **

Kushina and the girls found the Daimyō with little problem. Among her many gifts Kushina was also a sensor, one of the best. Karin was also a sensor, but she was a novice and hadn't met the Daimyō before.

After meeting up with him the Daimyō and his escorts led them to a top secret bunker built exclusively for the use of the Daimyō his family, the Hokage and his family, and their top personnel. The Daimyō had offered to let Kushina and the girls stay with him, but she politely declined and he understood. The Osegowa and Yasuoto families though did stay as the fathers were apart of his guard.

Done with that they headed toward the civilian shelters and droped off the civilian girls with Yoshino's group. Kushina wasn't an evil woman and despite not wanting them with her she knew Yoshino's group wouldn't leave her alone and go home like they should. They would drag those poor girls with them and they had no business being on the battlefield. Hate their mothers all she wanted, but Kushina couldn't allow those girls get caught up in their mess.

True to form as soon as the girls were gone Kushina tried to get the group of mothers and clan matriarchs to go home, but they weren't budging. Only Tsume and Hana left the group, but that was only because Tsume was her clans' leader and she needed to fight with them. She some times forgot the only person to ever rival her stubbornness that wasn't another Uzumaki was Yoshino.

As the large group made their way through the village they could see some of the damage done during the initial stage of the Invasion. It was surprisingly minimal and Kushina could sense the fighting in the village was coming to an end as most of the remaining Oto shinobi had surrendered or were surrounded.

The battle outside Konoha's walls was still going on, but on their way out Baki and some other pissed off Suna-nin mainly Gaara decided to kill whatever Oto-nin they saw. All in all the only battle still going on inside the village were the ones happening in the arena so the group made their way their.

When they arrived after a few small distractions they found the Arena a mess. Blood and body parts were strewn all over the stands along with other liquids that no one wanted to go near.

The arena floor was an even bigger mess with craters, blood, guts, the occasional body part, and various marks where different jutsu hit the earth. There were also many sharp and deadly tools laying around, but no one was really concerned with those.

Kushina was looking around for Naruto. She knew he was here, but looking around the arena she couldn't find him. The girls had also been looking for him only to find nothing.

"Kushina-sama can you sense Naruto-kun anywhere?" Miyuki asked.

"I …" Kushina pauses.

She was just about to tell her that she could not when she felt it. Naruto's chakra just suddenly appeared and it was near by. She expanded her senses to feel everything around her when she felt it again. Looking harder in that direction she could need feel Naruto and knew where he was.

The problem was he shouldn't be there. He was in the most dangerous place he could be, but feeling his chakra she could tell he was calm almost happy if what she was sensing was right.

'I can't let the others know not even Yūgao' Kushina thought.

"Kushina, is everything alright?" Asked Yoshino.

Everyone saw Kushina freeze up for a moment and it looked as if she was concentrating on something enough that it was noticeable.

"Everything is fine" Kushina answered without missing a beat.

"It looked like you were focusing on something. Is everything alright? Is Naruto-kun okay?" the woman asked worriedly.

Kushina knew she had to lie. Luckily she also felt what was going on around Naruto and knew she could distract the clan matriarchs with a little information.

"I couldn't find Naruto. He must be masking his chakra because I can't sense it right now, but when I was looking for him I found something else" Kushina answers.

"What was it?" Asked Yamanaka Ine.

Kushina frowned a bit at them questioning her and not letting her finish, but they just thought whatever she was going to say was bad news. It was a mere coincidence that they were right.

"The Sandiame is in trouble" Kushina said.

"What? How? Where is he?" Yoshino asked.

"He's over there" Kushina pointed to a roof where a purple barrier was with a lot of ANBU surrounding it.

"There?" Ine questioned.

"Yes, he's inside the barrier and … he's fighting Orochimaru and two other Kage level ninja, alone" Kushina answered.

The women all gasped and wondered how this happened. While the matriarchs were distracted Kushina quickly whispered to Karin, Miyuki, and Akari the situation. They weren't happy, but they nodded and agreed to wait.

'Stay safe sochi' thought Kushina.

'Stay safe Naruto-kun' thought Miyuki and Akari.

'Stay safe itoko' thought Karin.

**Naruto**

Naruto stood out of the way watching as the epic battle between Sarutobi and Orochimaru was nearing it's conclusion. There were times when he was sure the old man was going to die and he almost intervened, but with the last jutsu the old man had done things were ending better than he expected.

Or it was until he noticed something happening behind the old man's back. He looked to see Orochimaru was indeed manipulating his blade the famed Kusanagi as it was lifting into the air seemingly on it's own.

'It's time' Naruto thought.

He moved just as the blade stopped spinning and headed towards the old Hokage intent on piercing his back. Just before it reached the old Hokage Naruto appeared after using a simple shunshin and snatched the sword out of the air before it could reach it's intended target.

This action broke Orochimaru's mask of calmness. As he focused on the one that had stopped him from killing his old fool of a sensei.

"What have you done boy!" Orochimaru shouted.

"I think I just saved the old man's life … for the moment anyway" Naruto said casually.

At the sound of his voice the Sandiame perked up.

"Naruto-kun?" he asked turning his head slightly to look behind him.

"In the flesh" Naruto answered.

"What are you doing here? How did you get past the barrier?" The dying Hokage asked.

"It was simple really. I have many abilities granted through my kekkai genkai. One allows me to appear anywhere I want to be as long as I can see where I want to go, have been there, or know the exact location" Naruto informs them.

"But the barrier should have stopped you. This barrier in particular is one I developed to combat a similar technique from an old acquaintance of mine" Orochimaru says.

"Well I don't know what this acquaintance of yours can do, but I assure you a barrier like this has no chance against me or I obviously wouldn't be talking to you. This barrier does indeed keep people out who come in contract with the barrier, but I never needed to come into contract with it thanks to how spread out is to allow you two to battle" Naruto says.

Orochimaru scowls at this bit of information. He hadn't really thought of that little problem, but he really didn't expect anyone in Konoha to have an ability like what Naruto was describing. His main worry had been Jiraiya using his knowledge of seals to destroy or bypass the barrier, but he hadn't shown up yet. He didn't think he had to worry about anyone else except maybe Kushina. He didn't think she would interfere though after all his sensei allowed to happen to Naruto-kun.

This did make Orochimaru question something though. If anyone hated his sensei as much as he did it was Naruto. He knew for a fact the boy hated the Sandiame for his roll in all that happened to him.

'So why is he here?' Orochimaru wondered.

Unbeknownst to him the Sandiame was also wondering why Naruto was interfering now.

"Why are you here Naruto-kun? And why are you getting in my way?" Orochimaru asked.

"I would like to know that as well" Sarutobi butted in.

"That is a good question Orochimaru. I warned you in the forest to leave the old man alone. I told you how much I wanted to see his face and rub it in as I walked through those gates for the last time. Yet obviously you didn't listen and treated my threat as inconsequential. You underestimated me snake and it's going to cost you your life" Naruto informed him.

This bit of news shocked the Sandiame to the core.

'Naruto met Orochimaru before? When? Why didn't he tell me? What's going on?' thought the Sandiame.

"Yet you sat by and watched us until now Naruto-kun. I know you've been watching us for a while. I didn't attack you because I didn't believe you to be a threat. So why didn't you help the old fool before now?" Orochimaru questioned.

Sarutobi stood silently as he struggled to keep the technique he was using active.

"I was going to a few times when I thought the old man was done for, but something held me back. Call it intuition or a feeling if you will, but something told me to wait. And then I saw those hand seals the old man was doing. You were arrogant enough to let him pull it off just on the off chance you might learn a powerful new technique. When I saw that … I knew I made the right decision" Naruto tells them.

But there was still something gnawing at the Sandiame that he wanted answered.

"B-but y-you said you wanted me alive?" The Sandiame questioned.

Naruto smiled as he couldn't help but laugh a little at the question.

"I did, didn't I. The answer is simple Hokage-san. You are annoying" Naruto stated simply.

"Annoying?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Annoying" Naruto repeated.

"What the fuck does me being annoying have to do with you keeping me alive or not!" The Sandiame shouted.

"You seriously didn't think I wouldn't notice all your little attempts to control me did you?" Naruto questioned.

The look Sarutobi gave him told him all he needed to know.

"HAHAHA … you really didn't. Oh Kami you have got to be the biggest idiot ever and to think they call you the Proffessor and Kami no Shinobi. I saw right though all your pathetic attempts. Ever since my 7th birthday I haven't believed a word you have said to me.

You are so pathetic. You were a great man once, but since the Kyūbi attack you have been a mere shell of the man you once were. In your many attempts to seek peace since you've grown soft in your old age, you have allowed more atrocities to happen to the village under your second watch then what has happened in all 3 Shinobi World Wars combined.

You never should have been given the hat again. Still powerful or not you do not have the right mind set or temparment for the job any longer. As evil as that man was, Danz**ō **would have done a better job than you have**. **I may have turned into a drone, but he would have made sure I was trained and prevented Konoha from losing a major clan and nearly a second. He would have made sure I was both strong and well cared for" Naruto says.

"But I had only your best interests in heart. I tried to make it so you had a happy childhood" The Sandiame argued.

"Happy? Well how did that work out for you Hokage-san?" Naruto questioned.

"I'd take being a cold emotionless drone that was well cared for, respected, and strong over a beaten, scared, idiotic loser that probably wouldn't have even been able do the bare minimum to pass that crappy academy test had it not been for that stupid whore Anko!" Naruto shouts angrily at the end.

"Since then I have seen through everything. How you have kept close watch over me yet done nothing to help me when I needed you to. How you kept important information from me vital to my life and growth as a person and shinobi. How you tried to make me into some loyal obiedient little lap dog that would hang on your every world and believe all your lies even lay down it's life for you and this rotten village.

You weren't even decent enough to make sure I had proper training so I could survive life as a ninja without being extremely lucky or just so bad I accidently survive numerous brushes with death using my fathers last and only gift to me. And if that wasn't enough I know you are pushing those two sluts on me and are behind the council trying to pawn their daughters off on me to keep me loyal to you and the village. Or how you sent that fool Jiraiya after me.

And I know you had more planned for after this mess with Orochimaru was finished. I know you were planning to go back on our deal and try to force me and those close to me into submission. I know it was only a matter of time before you came after me and the people I care about.

So when I saw you about to take yourself and Orochimaru out at the same time, well … I had a little parade in my head. And the Kyūbi was the guest of honor" Naruto said with a big smile.

"What does the Kyūbi have to do with this?" Sarutobi asked.

"How did you think I got so strong or gained all these abilities I suddenly have. You know only my mother has a kekkai genkai and until she trained me there was no way I could unlock that particular bloodline. Yet I have not one, not two, not three, but at least five different bloodlines.

And there is so much more. He not only gifted me with abilities he also trained me. Didn't you ever wonder why you couldn't find me at times even with your precious crystal ball? Or when you did why such a normally hyperactive kid wasn't acting all hopped up on sugar drenched with syrup?

That was all thanks to the Kyūbi. We reached an accord the night you caught me near the Forest of Death as a 7 year old. He got something and in return he changed my life in a way I couldn't even imagine back then.

Now I think we've talked enough. I can see your running low on chakra so I'm going to help you finish this" Naruto says.

"Curse you boy! I won't allow you to do this! I won't die this way! I won't die! I'll live forever! I'm a god! A god!" Orochimaru screamed.

Naruto notices he is still holding the Kusanagi as Orochimaru struggles to yank it out of his grasp. He pulls out a scroll and seals it away thinking of keeping it for himself. Finished with that he walks up to the Sandiame to help him finish the jutsu. The stupid monkey Enma tries to stop him, but a swift kick stops that and forces the monkey summon to dispel. Placing his hand on the old man's shoulder Naruto channels his chakra through the Sandiame.

As he did the Sandiame took this one last opportunity to influence Naruto.

"Naruto, I know I have done many wrongs by you and I have no right to ask anything of you. But the village ... it needs you, it needs a hero. I've tried to make my students into the person the village needs, but none of them have proven capable.

Only your father proved to the hero the village needs to help it survive. There are so many things in our world Naruto. Dark, evil, monstrous things and people that would destroy Konoha without someone like me, your father, or you Naruto to keep it going, to keep the village moving forward, to shepherd it's people towards a brighter tomorrow.

I've done many terrible things Naruto. I've allowed many terrible things to happen. But I did it all for the village Naruto-kun. This was something your father understood more than anyone else. That's why he used you and scarificed himself to seal the Kyūbi away. You can't let all of his sacrafice, everything he did in his remarkable life to be for nothing.

Whatever the Kyūbi has told you it's wrong. Your a hero Naruto, a hero. Be a hero for the village, the village your father loved and sacrificed everything for.

What happened to you ... it wasn't their fault. They didn't know any better. I've tried to teach you to be a good person Naruto. To look past what they've done in the past. The people love you now Naruto, they love you. Be there for them, be their hero, be their champion. It's your destiny, please Naruto listen to your heart. You know what I'm saying is the truth" the Sandiame finishes.

Naruto looks at the old man as both ignored Orochimaru's increasingly incoherent threats, taunts, and jibberish. This was the end he knew it, they knew it there was nothing left to be said. He couldn't even move a finger any more to signal for help. When Naruto answered Sarutobi it was with a whisper as he increased his flow of chakra.

"_There is only one truth in this world old man and your about to embrace it. Die knowing that everything you have done, everything you have said meant nothing to me. I will be free and your precious village ... I could care less what happens to it or them"_

From there it maybe took five seconds before Orochimaru's soul was sucked completely out of the body he was inhabiting and into Sarutobi. What was surprising to the Sandiame was when hundreds of small black orbs rushed to the join the soul inside of him from all over the village and beyond. This took an additional two minutes even draining Naruto a bit as he continued to fuel the old man's jutsu.

What the Sandiame couldn't see, but Naruto did was the four Oto-nin operating the barrier suddenly start to shake and scream before the black balls shot from seals on their necks. They collapsed bringing down the barrier and allowing the ANBU to move to help the Sandiame.

It was too late though as the Sandiame finished the jutsu and both his and Orochimaru's body fell to the ground. As soon as they arrived the ANBU questioned Naruto.

"What happened here Uzumaki? What were you doing? How did you get past the barrier?" They asked.

"The Sandiame sealed away Orochimaru using a forbidden jutsu. I merely helped him sustain the jutsu at the end. As for how I get in … you don't need to know that. Besides I think you have bigger worries right now" Naruto says calmly.

"This isn't over Uzumaki-san. The council will expect a full report of your actions soon so be ready to be called on" The apparent commander informs him.

"Whatever, if that's all I think I'll leave now" Naruto says.

He doesn't wait for an answer as he leaves sunshining towards where he sees him mother and the girls.

**Arena Stands**

"Sochi, where have you been?" "Are you okay?" "What happened?" were a few of the questions thrown at him.

"Kaa-san, Mi-chan, Akari-chan, Yūgao-sensei calm down I'm fine. Nothing happened that I couldn't handle" Naruto tells them.

That statement and the fact they couldn't see anything wrong with him made the calm down.

"Yūgao-sensei, I know how much you cared for the Sandiame. I'm sorry to tell you, but he died fighting Orochimaru" Naruto informs everyone.

"What? How?" she questioned in disbelief.

"He used a forbidden jutsu, the 'Shiki Fūjin - Dead Demon Consuming Seal'. He called on the Death God to seal away Orochimaru's soul" Naruto tells them.

"How do you know that Naruto-kun?" Asked Kushina.

"I was there. I got thru the barrier using a jutsu I have developed and caught the end of the battle. The Sandiame was running low on chakra as he was struggling to finish so I helped him sustain the jutsu and if anyone is more familiar with that jutsu then I am, I am not aware of them" Naruto says plainly.

Kushina nodded as everyone listening took in the fact the old man Hokage was really gone. Everyone took a few moments silence for the fallen warrior. Like him or hate him the old man had made his mark on the world and for that he was to be respected.

After that was over Kushina decided to take charge.

"The Invasion is over, Sarutobi has fallen, but the village is still here. We should head back to the Daimyō and let him know what's happened. I'm sure the council will be convened soon to sort everything out and make nominations for a new leader. Until then we should go home and rest up" Kushina says.

Everyone nods agreeing with her. The remaining group of clan matriarchs also decide it's time to head home. They would talk more with Kushina and Naruto soon they were sure.

Yūgao and Hayate decided to stay in the arena. She may not have agreed with his policies reguarding Naruto, but to Yūgao the Sandiame had her undying loyalty and respect no matter what he did.

With that said the group went their separate ways each dealing with the loss in a different way. After talking with the Daimyō all of Team 11 and their families went to the hotel and found it had survived the Invasion unscathed. Unfortunately due to some people not being so lucky the hotel was putting them up and needed the families to room together so more people could get a room.

It wasn't that bad though as they managed to keep four of the ten rooms they were previously occupying and they were fairly large suites so no one felt too put out.

As day turned to night and everyone settled in, no one slept better than Naruto that night. It didn't hurt that he was once again sharing his bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the 19th installment** **of Work Release. **

**I wish I could say when the next release will happen, but all information will be relayed through my profile. You can PM as well, but honestly I might say one thing one day and do or go another way the next. But if I give a date on my profile from now on that means the story is finished and is ready to go.**

**So have a great weekend and stay tuned for the next installment of Work Release. Thank you for reading and reviewing if you choose to do so. For Fans of my other stories please be patient with me. I'm beginning to work on a few of them but progress is slow.  
**

**Next time on Work Release, another meeting with the council and the search for the _Godaime_ begins.  
**

* * *

**Now I want to take a moment of time to address the craziness surrounding what's been going on with the site. My position is one of neutrality. I find fault with both sides.  
**

**For the authors the rules clearly state lemons weren't allowed, but it seems the admins made exceptions for legitimate stories that used lemons but weren't the focal point of the stories. Well, there has been an increasing amount of stories on the site that have no purpose beyond the sexual content they contain.  
**

**There is an adult website for stories of that nature and I implore you to use it more. Or at least put a duplicate story on the adultfanfiction site. Frankly I understand why there is resistance to post on that site, but it's there for a reason. It's my hope that if more authors post there the site will gradually improve and at the very least the Yaoi adult fics won't out number the hetero or 'other' stories by an alarming degree. Oh and that more of the Naruto stories will actually feature Naruto on that site.  
**

**As for the admins my fault lies with taking so long to do anything and then perhaps going overboard. Eliminating stories that were or currently are on the site isn't the way to go. Just stop approving them.  
**

**And if you want people to use the adult site how about update the filters. Don't just filter it by story type and the sexual nature of the story. Add filters that pertain to the characters involved as well like on the main site we all love so stories are easier to find. As is the adult site is total crap and really needs an overhaul.  
**

**It is my intention to post on both sites, but without a better site I can't see doing that.  
**

**Anyway like it or hate it that's my stand. I hope you can appreciate my point of view, but if not *shrugs* I can understand that.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I have never nor do I currently own Naruto.  
**

**Chapter 20 – Akatsuki appears  
**

Kushina stood in black garb as she silently prayed for those that fell during the Invasion. Thanks to Naruto's information and preventing several main facets of the attack from happening the death toll wasn't high on the Konoha side. So far the total was 30 recovered bodies and several more known to be dead.

It was a fairly good outcome even if they had known about the attack before hand. Sound suffered the most losses as many SUNA ninja had pulled out of the attack and retreated back to Wind Country.

They still suffered around the same amount of casualties as Konoha. This was mainly due to two factors. The first being it took some time for Team Baki to convince their forces they had been setup and their leader killed. The second was long held hostilities from when Konoha and Suna used to be deadly enemies not to mention the deepening grudge over missions being given to Konoha that were rightfully SUNA's.

But Oto's losses were far worse. If Oto survived the Snake's last folly then it would be a miracle. Of course that was if anyone was strong enough to stop the minor and newly constructed village from splintering into many different and uncontrolled factions.

They lost over one hundred jōnin including most of their already limited number of elite. If that wasn't bad enough thanks to SUNA pulling out and the relatively small number of invaders most of the Konoha forces were focused outside the walls where Orochimaru had over two thousand of his forces and followers.

Konoha, thanks to having home turf and being forewarned of the attack, outnumbered the Oto-nin at a ratio of 5:1. What made it even worse was a number of SUNA ninja's that didn't take well to being duped into a war they were destined to lose regardless of outcome attacking them as they fled. The departing SUNA ninja attacked the Oto contingent fiercely before making a sudden exit leaving a wounded and weary enemy behind them.

Thanks to having high ground and being safely behind the wall Konoha's retaliation was quick and brutal. Jiraiya aided their forces by going in first using his summons and senjutsu to over power the weaker forces left behind the wall. Jiraiya devastated their forces reminding the mostly observing at this point Konoha forces on the wall of his late student the Yondiame.

Jiraiya cut down a couple hundred of the Oto secondary forces before the Konoha nin started pouring from the village savagely tearing into the mainly chūnin and experienced genin invading force. Needless to say it was a slaughter. Not that Orochimaru would have cared if he had survived. They were mostly cannon fodder with few having what it took to rise higher than their current station.

With such a light casualty total the funeral being held was mainly focused on Konoha's biggest loss. The Sandiame Hokage at the ripe old age of sixty-nine lay in his casket in front of seemingly the entire village as everything had shut down to honor the man that had led the village longer than both of his mentors and his predecessor combined.

He was the Hokage and had been for well over three decades. He had been a ninja for more then six decades. He had seen action in all 3 Shinobi World Wars. His teachers were the Shodiame and Nidaime Hokage's, his students the famed Sannin . His father was the much heralded Sarutobi Sasuke a shinobi the equal of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

In his lifetime Sarutobi Hiruzen had seen and done many things. He was more than a ninja of note. Like his father before him Sarutobi Hiruzen was a ninja of legend and could be proud of the legacy he left behind. He had accomplished more than most men would ever be able to claim and he truly felt peace when he died with his student to forever battle with and against each other in the Shinigami's belly. At least that was the official story going around.

Kushina watched as many of the Sandiame's friends, family, even former rivals and enemies came to pay their respects. They each left a little token of their respect and wished the Sandiame Hokage well on his next journey in the after life. No one seemed to mind the rain falling on them.

She just stood in the back and watched. She thought of the memories she had of the man. She thought of the first time she met Sarutobi with Mito-sama when she was first transferred to Konoha. Which, led to her second meeting a day later when she brutalized her new classmates for making fun of her.

He was there when she had the seal placed upon her. He informed her of Uzushio's destruction. He had performed the secret ceremony marrying her and Minato. He had made the arrangements surrounding Naruto's birth. He was a friend, she thought she could count on … until she couldn't.

'You were a true Kage Sarutobi. A man of shadows' Kushina thought.

Kushina had come alone as no one wanted to go with her. After all that happened between the old man and Naruto she couldn't blame him from skipping out on the whole affair. He had no love for the deceased Sarutobi or any of the other shinobi that had been confirmed dead. And as far as he was concerned anything he had to say to the man had been said.

Akari and Miyuki didn't know the man only having met him on a few occasions. Their view of him was also clouded by Naruto's view of the man. Karin also opted out not wanted to be around so many people in such a sad setting.

Kushina wasn't fazed by Karin's refusal. She knew the young sensor in training would have an issue attending a funeral at this point. Her ability as a chakra sensor was so strong that she could even feel people's emotions giving her empathic abilities. They were really just scratching the surface of all the girl could do, but Kushina felt amazed by her niece's abilities at every step of the way.

Katsu and Yūdai were standing with their families. They had come with the Fire Daimyō whom was also paying his respects. The Daimyō had decided against leaving immediately. He wanted to make sure things were in order and certain people kept in check until a new Kage could be found.

He also wanted to pay his respects to an old friend. While he knew Sarutobi had probably manipulated him at times he was still someone he held in high esteem. While his faith had been shaken in recent times, the many decades of service wasn't something that could be pushed aside so easily.

As Kushina stood in the back watching as everyone paid their respects she began to wonder who would be charged with taking the Sandiame's place. She knew there would be a short list with the 2 remaining Sannin heading the list.

Then there was Kakashi and Maito Gai, but in her opinion and many others neither man was right for the job at this point. Gai was probably the strongest shinobi loyal to Konoha, but ever since he took on his disciple Lee he refused to use anything other than taijutsu.

He was still a talented shinobi, one of the elite, but then there were his personality issues to be considered. Frankly if he ever did become Hokage Kushina was sure Konoha would be the fittest village in the Elemental Nations. They would also suffer a record number of defections and many clients would also probably turn away from Konoha if they spent more than a minute with the man.

Kakashi was another issue. He was powerful as well and the most suitable of the pair if neither Sannin decided to take the post. The big issue with Kakashi was mostly about wether he could be trusted to properly do the job. He was just too unstable at the moment and his habitual problem of arriving late to everything was not something a Kage could afford to have.

There were other shinobi that could be considered for their talents, but none of them had enough backing or prestige to their name. Maybe in time one of them would rise to be worthy of the position, but for the time being none of them were ready.

Of course it didn't matter to her. Konoha was losing it's power. It had started at the lower levels with the changes made to the academy. Then the defections started. Konoha had more missing-nin than any other village. Then they started losing key figures to death, suicide, defection, and betrayal.

It would surprise her if the village lasted another decade. There was just too much going against Konoha for it to survive. Unless a miracle happened.

"Excuse me Uzumaki-sama … Uzumaki-sama"

"Yes …"

"Umino Iruka, I am an instructor at the academy. I used to teach Naruto-kun" Iruka cleared up.

"What can I do for you Umino-san?" Kushina asked.

"Please call me Iruka. I'm sorry for bothering you on such a solemn day, but I was wondering if Naruto-kun accompanied you and where he was?" Iruka asked politely.

"Naruto chose to stay at home today" Kushina informed him.

"Is he sick?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"No, he's probably training or doing something with the girls" Kushina answered.

"But, why wouldn't he come to the Sandiame's funeral? Sandiame-sama and he used to be so close when Naruto-kun was a little kid. I remember he used to call him grandpa and not in a mean spirited way, but in a way indicating he thought of Sandiame-sama as family. Surely he would want to pay his last respects to Sarutobi-sama?" Iruka questioned.

"I'm not sure if you heard or not, but Naruto was the last person to speak to the Sandiame moments before his death. Words passed between them and whatever was said seem to have been enough for him" Kushina informs the man.

"Kami, I had no idea. Then perhaps someone should find him so he can relay Sandiame-sama's last words to everyone?" Iruka asked.

"Umino-san, I understand your intentions but whatever words were exchanged between the two in those final moments were private. Naruto had his reasons for not being here. I ask that you respect his wishes" Kushina says seriously.

"H-hai, o-of c-course Uzumaki-sama. I hope it won't be a problem if I were to come by and check up on him myself, just to see how he's doing?" Iruka asked.

"That's fine. We are still staying at the Four Leaf Inn" Kushina informs him.

"Thank you Uzumaki-sama, sorry for interrupting you during your time of mourning" Iruka says with a bow.

"It's fine Umino-san, it was nice meeting you" Kushina says politely.

Iruka nodded and went back to his place in the procession. What Iruka and Kushina failed to notice was another member of the procession that had listened in on their conversation. He would also seek Naruto out soon.

**With Naruto**

Unknown to Kushina Naruto wasn't at the hotel, but walking around the seemingly deserted in some places Konoha. Akari, Karin, and Miyuki had been with him but they left a while ago to check on something and to do some window shopping. He would have gone with them, but he didn't feel like being dragged around town.

He had already completed his morning training and had a hundred clones still working at his team's training grounds. The building going on at his former residence was also being taken care of by another fifty clones and most of the shops he wanted to go to were closed until the evening after the funeral.

This left Naruto alone to wander the streets or would have if he wasn't being followed.

"Shouldn't you be at the funeral?" Naruto asked to seemingly no one.

"I could ask you the same, Naruto"

"I have nothing more to say that hasn't already been said" Naruto responds.

"Perhaps you would enlighten me as to what was said then"

"You can hear all about it in a few hours. The council has been called and I have been asked for … but you already know that don't you. I would think as Konoha's preeminent spy you would know exactly what is on the agenda today. So why are you here, Jiraiya?" Naruto questioned.

"I advise you to remember how you are supposed to properly address me, genin. The correct term of address is still Jiraiya-sama or Jiraiya the Great no Gallant, yeah Jiraiya the Gallant …" Jiraiya starts.

At this point Naruto turns to face the Sannin.

"And I would advise you to remember that I don't have to address you as anything more than Jiraiya-san, Jiraiya-san. I only once gave your master, the Hokage a title higher than Hokage-dono and no one in this village has rated higher than what I am willing to give you minus a few individuals so perhaps we should move on to why you are here Jiraiya-san" Naruto says.

Naruto could see the grimace on the sannin's face as he had to bite back his normal response.

"Fine, I want to know what your intentions towards Konoha are?" Jiraiya asked.

"My intention is what it's always been, to leave" Naruto responds.

"To leave? That's it?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

"You make it sound as though you don't believe me" Naruto says flatly.

"You make it sound like I should" Jiraiya retorted.

"I have no reason to lie. My deal might have been with Konoha, but my promise was to the Daimyō. As long as Konoha abides by the deal I have no problem fulfilling my end of the contract. That includes not harming anyone from Konoha without proper provocation" Naruto responds.

"So you won't kill anyone as long as you get your way. Typical spoiled brat. Why don't you grow up and get over what happened in the past.

You are living the good life in a fancy hotel, you got your own hand picked sensei and team, the citizens of Konoha are bending to your every whim. You have even been allowed to screw around with those two sluts you rescued …"

Jiraiya never to finish his tirade as an oppressive force weighed upon him. However, it had little affect on him.

"I'd watch what I say sannin. I have no problem with killing you. I'm going to take into account that you just lost your sensei and think of this as your grief talking. I know you didn't mean to insinuate that my girlfriends are anything other two innocent girls that were trapped in an unfortunate circumstance. So we're going to pretend as if you never uttered those words.

Now if you don't have any other business with me …" Naruto says.

"I would remind you that I'm a sannin boy. Try pushing that KI on me again and I will show you exactly how I achieved that title" Jiraiya fires back.

"I know exactly how you achieved that title. You lost, to a man stronger than perhaps any of the Kage's but you lost. And you lost a three on one fight at that. There is no honor in that title and we both know it.

So try another threat or tell me why you are here" Naruto responds.

Jiraiya grimaced at being reminded of that fact. He didn't like being reminded of that. It brought him back to when they had arrived home after Hanzo defeated them. No one dared to make fun of the ill tempered Senju princess or Orochimaru the genius. No he was left to endure most of the taunts and blame for their failure.

"I want you to drop this business about leaving Konoha" Jiraiya says.

Naruto just gave a frustrated sigh.

"Not this again. I just got through telling you that my sole intention is to leave this village and here you go saying to forget it. Why in Kami's name would I ever do that?" Naruto asks.

"Because it's what your father wanted" Jiraiya states simply.

"Because … my father … would want it. That it's it? That's your whole gambit. To say it's because my father wanted it. Wow, no wonder the Sandiame had so little faith in you.

Seriously, what gave you the idea I care about what father would want?

Even if he were here, right now, living and breathing the same air I would tell him to fuck off. And now I'm telling you. FUCK OFF!" Naruto shouts.

"Don't be this way gaki. I'm trying to be nice and help you out here. I'm even willing to train you and allow you to sign the Toad Contract. With my help in ten … maybe twenty years you could be the Hokage just like the Sandiame and your old man. Who wouldn't want that?" Jiraiya asks.

"Me, and how many times do I have to tell you that I don't need or want your training or that stupid Toad Contract" Naruto responds.

"Hey! Don't insult the Toads. It's one of the most powerful summon contracts in existence!" Jiraiya shouted.

"It is a powerful contract…" Naruto says calming Jiraiya a bit.

'Finally the brat is starting to come around. If it wasn't for the old man and the Toad elders I wouldn't be going through all this hassle for some punk kid. I could be spying on all the lovely ladies this world has to offer, but instead I'm stuck trying to bargain with an ungrateful little brat' Jiraiya ranted mentally.

Jiraiya was so lost in his own rant he almost missed what Naruto said next.

"… however, they are only powerful because of their ability to use senjutsu and through them allow their summoners to use it as well…" Naruto says before being interrupted.

"H-how do y-you know about senjutsu?" Jiraiya asked shocked.

"Did you forget I have multiple summon contracts, not just one and that one of those summon contracts happen to be with the Tiger clan?" Naruto asks.

From the look he was getting it was an obvious yes.

"The Toads are a solid A rank contract thanks to their use of senjutsu. The full Tiger contract is S rank and while I don't have access to the full contract they still inform me of things. Like the gifts, abilities, and strengths of other summon contracts. It's why I aligned myself with the Condor/Vulture's.

So yes I know about senjutsu and it's powers. I also know about it's drawbacks and that without senjutsu the Toads are at best a B rank contract. Still powerful, but not useful to what I desire in a summons. They can't even handle performing in salt water" Naruto finishes.

"So what if they prefer not to be summoned in or near salt water! It doesn't change that they are still useful every where else and last I checked most ninja battles don't happen on water" Jiraiya retorts.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not interested. You could summon a Toad right now and I'd tell them to their face I have no interest in their contract" Naruto remarks.

"Oh really now, you would tell the Toads that you think their contract is weak" Jiraiya asks with a sly smirk on his face.

"I didn't say they were weak Jiraiya-san. I said they didn't suit my purposes" Naruto reminds the old man.

"Whatever brat, but you would say you don't want to sign the contract?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I would" Naruto responds.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Jiraiya says.

'Now I can kill two birds with one stone. Hopefully this will get those two old Toads off my back about the brat' Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya shunshines away leaving Naruto alone once again. Natuto just turns around and keeps going, well wherever he was going at the moment.

**With Kushina**

The funeral ended and like some hokey movie where some hero steps out and say something like 'and Now peace will reign forever' and a rainbow pops out from the clouds with a blindingly bright sun behind it, the rain stopped, the clouds disappeared, and the sun shone brightly over the assembled crowd. She wasn't sure, but she thought she spied a rainbow in the distance as well. It was a touching moment, if you were into that sort of thing.

Of course she couldn't simply walk away. No, for as soon as the sun shone and the funeral was over several groups stood in front of her.

"How are you doing Kushina-chan?" Asked Nara Yoshino.

"I'm fine and you?" Kushina replied politely.

"It was tough seeing the Sandiame's picture like that and realizing he is dead. He was like a grandfather to all of us" she answers.

"He did a lot for the village. He will be missed" Kushina replies.

"That he will" Yoshino concurs.

"Now, why are you all standing in front of me?" Kushina asks.

"Come on Kushi-chan, don't be that way. We're all friends here, can't we just come over to see how a friend is doing and talk?" Yoshino pleaded.

"We are not friends Nara-san, please don't pretend to be so familiar with me" Kushina responds.

The way she said it was so calm and detached. This wasn't the Kushina that they knew. The fiery, passionate, goofy red head was calm, collected, and she looked at them as if they were nobodies.

"How can you say that Kushina! After everything we went through together as kids, at the academy, when we became kunoichi. We fought together and survived the 3rd Shinobi World War and you attended all of our weddings!" Yoshino recounted loudly drawing some attention.

"And yet when I needed help, none of you stood up for me. None of you helped me as they ripped my son from my arms and threw me out of the village. You all turned away as ninja some of whom I helped train attacked me and forced me away from my home and child.

You watched as they tortured my son and abused him, never once helping him in my absence or even acknowledging him. And I know your clans and even some of your very own children joined in abusing and torturing him!

Yet you dare say you are my friend and try to act like none of that happened! Are you crazy or just plain stupid! I'll never forgive any of you or this village.

The only reason this place is still standing today is because my sochi wills it" Kushina says drawing even more attention.

At this point all the mothers sadden at hearing this, as did their husbands and children that were with them. Some of the women namely Yamanaka Isae and Akimichi Fusa, cried as they leaned on their husbands. Tsume was a tough bitch and she wouldn't cry even though the words hurt her the most, but Yoshino was too stubborn and didn't want to give up even if they did hurt, even if they were true.

Before Yoshino could say more her husband Shikaku decided to speak.

"Kushina, you shouldn't be mad at them. Yoshino in particular begged me to help you and Naruto-kun, but I couldn't. We couldn't.

The civilians, Sarutobi, Fugaku, Danzō, Hiashi and the Elders were adamant about what would happen with Naruto. We argued against it as best we could and tried to stall until you were ready to deal with them, but you didn't recover for nearly a month.

Our hands were tied by then. There was just nothing we could do to stop it and after that there was nothing we could do but go along with it all" Shikaku intervenes.

"We apologize that your boy was hurt Uzumaki-chan, but can't you see it from our position. We had our families and clans to think about. The sentiment against your son was just too strong after some rogue elements whispered lies to the populous" said Aburame Shizuka.

"And we are sorry if any members of our families or clans hurt you or your son, but we are here trying to make up for all of that. It hurt us more than you can ever know to do that to your and Minato's son" Akimichi Chōza adds.

"But we still see you as our friend, pack mate, as family. Please forgive us Kushina and let our families join as one and become united" Tsume says.

"How?" Kushina asked.

"Through marriage" says Yoshino.

At this point all of the girls from the Exams even Ino's stand-in cousin stepped out in front of their parents and bowed to Kushina. There was even a dark haired Aburame girl this time.

"Lady Kushina, we humbly request to initiate betrothal contracts with your son" said Inuzuka Hana.

Kushina watched as the seven girls before her all bowed their heads and nervously awaited her answer.

"I refuse" Kushina says firmly.

"What? You can't do that? Can she do that? Say something Shikaku!?" Yelled Yoshino.

"Kushina please be reasonable. Surely the girls can be allowed to ask Naruto himself?" Yamanka Inoichi countered.

Kushina looked at the girls and could see a few had genuine interest in her son, but a few also seemed to be relived that she said no.

Ino wouldn't have minded being engaged to Naruto. She had come to see him as smart, decent, and good looking guy. It was just bad timing as she was now more interested in his teammate.

Tenten was also relieved. She thought Naruto had proven himself to be resourceful, strong, and some what intelligent. Plus, he seemed to like swords and she would privately admit she found him to be attractive. However, she was still hung up on her teammate Neji.

"I'm trying to be reasonable here Yamanaka-san. Naruto has no interest in anyone from Konoha so this way it saves everyone time to just end this here and now" Kushina responds.

"We want to hear him say it" Yoshino retorts.

"You can ask him at the meeting today. I'm sure he'll say the same thing. Your husband already asked him as much after the last council meeting Nara-san" Kushina reminds the woman.

"But he hasn't even met most of the girls yet. If he will just meet with them and us one time at a place of our choosing, then … then I will accept whatever he has to say and leave you alone" Yoshino bargains.

"You'll drop the issue and leave me alone?" Kushina asked skeptically.

"I swear on my clan's name" Yoshino immediately responds.

Several members of the group, especially Shikaku faltered at that. Yoshino was never one to give up on something even if she said she would. A promise of that magnitude couldn't be rescinded or broken without grave consequences.

"Alright then, but we will pick the venue at a time convenient for us" Kushina countered.

"No, we pick the venue … but you can pick the time" Yoshino counter offered.

"Okay" Kushina says.

"Okay" Yoshino affirms.

Kushina shunshined away before any thing else could be said. And Yoshino did the same after grabbing hold of her husband and son.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?" Tsume asks aloud.

"It's going to be the cake incident all over again" Higourashi Takako says with a sigh.

"Yep" all agreed.

Later that Day

Naruto stood before the council as they asked him about what happened with the Sandiame.

"How did you get inside the barrier?" asked Mitokoda Homura.

"I was able to get inside using a jutsu that allows me to sort of teleport anywhere I have been or know of" Naruto answers.

"Can you show us this jutsu?" Nara Shikaku asked.

Naruto didn't sound out the name of the jutsu or use any hand seals. Instead the council saw a bubbling pool of darkness develop at his feet and then cover him before he sank into the ground. Then he appeared behind Shikaku and before the man could do anything about it he was back where he had been.

"What is the name of that jutsu and what are its limitations?" Shikaku asked.

Everyone had been awed by such a skill. He hadn't made a sound and he hadn't been detected even by one of the more experienced sensor's they had in the room. He had moved back and forth all in a matter of seconds.

"The name is Meiton: Kurai Tsuuro – Dark Release: Dark Passage. Its only limitations revolve around the user. If I have no knowledge of the place I want to go or lose focus bad things can happen or it simply won't work. There is also the chakra cost for places further away from my point of origin" Naruto informs them.

"That is a very useful skill Naruto-kun" Shikaku replies.

And indeed it was. The council was already imagining a large group of their warriors with such a skill. They could pop in and out of enemy territory before anyone could do anything about it.

"Can you transport others with you?" questioned Shikaku.

"At the cost of more chakra" Naruto responds.

Now the council imagined being able to infiltrate enemy villages and destroying them from the inside after they were nicely dropped off refreshed and ready to go, because they didn't have to expend any energy trying to get there or trying to overtake the village defenses.

"So you used this skill of yours to get inside the barrier…" Naruto nodded "then what?" questioned Shikaku.

"Then, I waited as the Hokage fought Orochimaru" Naruto informs them.

"Waited?" another nod "The ANBU on the scene have no recollection of you in the area before the barrier dispelled" Inoichi this time interrupts.

"Well, the place had been transformed into a forest by Senju Hashirama so they probably wouldn't have seen me" Naruto says.

"Why didn't you help Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked.

"He didn't want my help. I know that because when I told him of the Invasion plan after Preliminary round of the Exams he said he would handle Orochimaru alone. He even told Jiraiya-san over there to stay out of it that Orochimaru was his and his alone to deal with" Naruto says.

At this point they all turned to look at the Sannin.

"He speaks the truth. You all know how sensei felt about sparing Orochimaru after he found out about his experimentation's all those years ago. He wanted to be the one to stop him and nothing I said would change his mind" Jiraiya says.

At this the council took on a solemn expression. They did know of Sarutobi's shame and his desire to meet his student one last time and make amends for his previous failure. Still, it didn't have to go down that way.

'Old fool' thought the majority of them.

"Okay so at some point you revealed yourself?" Shikaku asks.

"When Orochimaru tried to spear Sarutobi-san through the back with his Kusanagi no Tsurugi. I stopped the sword before it could and then gave the Sandiame enough chakra to finish the sealing of Orochimaru" Naruto informs them.

"He had the Kusanagi no Tsurugi with him?" Yūgao asked.

She and her fiance were fierce sword enthusiasts. They knew practically everything one would ever want to know about most of the famous swords of the world and the Kusanagi was one of the more famous or infamous ones depending on how you looked at it.

She would give her left tit to wield that sword just once in combat. She could just imagine all the things she could do with it.

Naurot's response was a simple nod to his teacher.

"It wasn't found at the battle site" Shikaku says also interested.

"I sealed it away before helping Sarutobi with the final part of the sealing by giving him a portion of my chakra" Naruto says.

"Then where is it now?" Yūgao asked.

"I have it somewhere safe. Didn't want it getting in the wrong hands as it is a powerful weapon" Naruto informs them.

"Then you should hand it over to us. We'll make sure it gets in the appropriate hands" says Hiashi.

"I think I'll hang onto it for now. If I have no use for it I will give it to someone I feel will best use it" Naruto responds.

Some of the council bristled at this. Orochimaru was a Konoha missing-nin it didn't matter if he founded some rag tag village in the middle of nowhere. He was there missing-nin there for anything related to him was theirs to claim.

"I wasn't asking genin, that was an order. Hand over the sword now or …" Hiashi threatens.

"Or what? There is nothing you or anyone on this council can do to me" Naruto states.

"What are you talking about Naruto? We are the council and with the Hokage having passed on we are now the law of the village" Tsume says.

"Perhaps that is true, but the Daimyō is still the owner and ruler of these lands, this village, and its people. The deal I have to stay in the village was with two people, the Daimyō and the Sandiame" Naruto informs them.

"Your point?" Akimichi Chōza asks.

"My point is with the Sandiame dead and no appointed successor my contract allows me to spend the remainder of my time at the capitol if I so choose or stay here and do nothing. And none of you has any power over me even to order me to do a mission. I can simply stay in the village for the next 2 years and 4 months playing civilian and still uphold my end of the agreement or I can leave and be done with this village" Naruto responds.

At that point the council erupted and shouting began. It was reminding Naruto of old times.

"You can't do this!"

"After everything we have done for you, you pull this in our time of need!"

"We won't allow it!"

"**SILENCE!"** yelled Chōza.

"Thank you Chōza" Shikaku says.

"That wasn't funny Naruto"

"It wasn't a joke, Nara-san"

"Then why are you still here?" the Nara head asked.

This got everyone to settle down. They to wondered why he was still here if he could leave like he's always says he wanted.

"That's a two-fold answer, but I don't feel like telling you. If you are done with the questioning I will take my leave" Naruto says.

No one had anything more they wanted to say after the little bombshell so they watching him leave. After he left they began to talk amongst themselves again before deciding to move to their next agenda.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking back towards the hotel when he was stopped once more by the Toad Sannin.

"Hey gaki" Jiraiya said.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"The elders have asked me to find my former teammate Tsunade so that she can become the next Hokage" Jiraiya tells Naruto.

"And you are telling me this because …" Naruto asks.

"Because I want you to come with me" Jiraiya says.

"No thanks. I have other things I need to do" Naruto says.

"This is important gaki. This is an S-rank mission and you will receive payment for it" Jiraiya tells him.

"S-rank pay?" Naruto asked.

"S-rank pay" Jiraiya confirms.

There are a lot of things Naruto would have liked to tell the Toad Sannin, but S-rank pay was at the minimum 1 million ryo and he wasn't about to turn that down.

"Okay, I'm in but I'm bringing some people with me" Naruto responds.

"That's fine, but their pay is coming out of your end" Jiraiya informs him.

"That's fine as long as we're not splitting a single S-rank payment between us then it doesn't matter" Naruto says.

"Of course we're splitting. The village can't afford to pay us both S-rank scale for one mission" Jiraiya retorts.

"Not my problem. Either my group gets S-rank pay or you can find your teammate on your own" Naruto responds.

"Fine, but I'm not babysitting anyone so they better be able to keep up and do whatever is needed of them" Jiraiya says sternly.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asks.

"Tomorrow at first light" Jiraiya answers.

Next Day

When Naruto showed up Jiraiya saw who he was bringing and paled slightly.

'I hope those two don't get in a big fight. They'll wreck whatever town we find her in' Jiraiya thought.

With Naruto was Team 11 minus their sensei whom had been asked by the council to take part in A-rank mission with Hayate and a couple of former jōnin level members of ANBU. It would take at least a couple of weeks to finish, but she was sure Team 11 would be fine.

Also with him were Kushina and the girls. Kushina obviously being the one he was worried about. It was a little known fact that Tsunade and Kushina didn't like each other.

This stemming mainly from Tsunade's jealousy over Mito spending so much time with Kushina before her death. Tsunade hadn't been able to see her grandmother and she resented Kushina for that.

Like wise Kushina didn't like Tsunade. From her point of view Tsunade made a very tough part of her young life even more difficult. And due to Tsunade being older, more experienced, with more training and skill under her belt when they did get in fights it was terribly one sided.

Tsunade never gave Kushina an inch and by the time Kushina had caught up Tsunade left the village. This left strong feelings of dislike in Kushina, borderline hatred.

"Gaki, I see you brought those other gaki's and your two lovely girlfriends with you, plus your cute cousin" Jiraiya greeted.

He wiggled his eyebrows lecherously at the three girls causing Naruto release a good deal of KI on him, which Jiraiya shrugged off.

"I told you before brat. That won't work on me" Jiraiya says.

He wasn't able to shake off what Kushina produced.

"Jiraiya" he heard.

"Stop harassing my son's girlfriends and Karin-chan or I'll finish what I started a decade ago and leave you without your remaining ball" Kushina threatens.

Jiraiya paled at the treat and quickly backed away hands up in a placating manner.

"Ma,ma Kushina-chan. I was just teasing. You know I meant no harm" Jiraiya tries to placate the woman.

Kushina paid him no mind, but continued to glare at him for another minute before relenting.

"Since we are all here we should get moving" Naruto says.

He wasn't anxious to leave, well actually he was. The less time spent inside of Konoha the better to him.

"Hold up a minute. I know I said you could bring people, but isn't this a little much?" Jiraiya asked.

"This isn't a normal mission so I thought it would be fine. Our sensei is on a mission so Katsu and Yūdai volunteered to come along when they heard about the mission. The girls wanted to come along and since there shouldn't be anything too dangerous I didn't think it would be a problem, plus I didn't want them here alone since I was going to ask Kaa-san to come with us and Karin is a sensor so she can help" Naruto broke it down.

"Fine, whatever but they are your responsibility" Jiraiya reminded him.

Naruto just nodded hoping to get this over with.

"Alright then let's go" Jiraiya said.

As the kids started walking out of the gates Jiraiya hung in the back as he waited for Kushina to join him. It took several minutes of gesturing before she joined him.

"What do you want pervert?" Kushina asked seriously.

"You wound me Kushina. You know I'm not a pervert … I'm a super pervert" Jiraiya said loudly.

"Tell me what you want already" Kushina says.

"Fine, fine I want to know how you will handle meeting Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kushina says looking away.

"Don't give me that crap. I know both of you dislike the other, but this mission's success is important for Konoha. I want you to promise me that you will not cause any trouble" Jiraiya orders.

"I make no promises" Kushina responds.

"Kushina"

"I won't do anything if she doesn't. That's the best I can do" Kushina says.

"*Sigh* I … guess that's all I can ask, but if something does happen I will intervene if I feel it's going too far" Jiraiya tells her.

"Awww, still crushing on a woman that's done nothing but hurt you Jiraiya-chan. I thought you would have finally moved on after all these years" Kushina teases.

"Like you can talk Kushina, when's the last time you went on a date?" Jiraiya shoots back.

This of course got the response Jiraiya was looking for as Kushina stopped grinning and clamed up.

"You joke about me, but you're the one who should move on. I'm an old man and I have admittedly missed my chance at love and happiness. You are still young and thanks to those damn Uzumaki genes of yours you are likely to go on living for a long time.

I'm sure Minato regrets his decision to use that seal wherever he is, but I know he would not have wanted you to spend the rest of your life alone. Maybe it's time you moved on and found a good guy to spend the rest of your life with" Jiraiya says seriously.

"I know what your trying to do Jiraiya … I am truly happy with my life right now. I don't need a man in my life to make me happy. I have my son, I have experienced true love, and I've accomplished almost every goal I set for myself.

What do you have Jiraiya. At the end of the day what helps you sleep at night chasing away the nightmares of a lifetime of doing what we do. You have no family that I am aware of, your friends are mostly dead and buried or traitors …" she sensed an objection "no the people that work for you aren't your friends, and your one true love fell for someone else so deeply decades later she still isn't over losing him.

I don't say this to be mean. I say this because it's true just like what you said might be true for me if I wasn't happy" Kushina responds.

Jiraiya gave no response and Kushina didn't talk any further. She soon sped up to catch up with her son, the girls, and his friends leaving Jiraiya too his thoughts.

'You're a cruel woman Kushina' Jiraiya lamented.

"Jiraiya-san, stop daydreaming and hurry up. You are the one that is supposed to be leading this mission and we want to make it to the next town before sunset!" Naruto shouts back at the old man.

Jiraiya now realized the others had gotten quite a distance away from him.

'This is going to be a long mission' the Sannin thought.

**Underground Hideout**

In Rice country Kabuto was going through every bit of research he and his master had collected from all of their research.

He had managed to successfully recover Orochimaru's body before Konoha could destroy it. He was looking for any shred of life left in the body.

Everything he found was dead down to the smallest cells. And the curse seals that held Orochimaru's chakra, soul, and essence had long been destroyed leaving no trace of the man on any of it's former hosts. He had even heard reports that Anko Mitarashi was like wise now free of his masters seal and shouting it to the heavens.

For the first time in a long time Kabuto felt true loneliness. Most of Sound had devolved into different factions warring with each other. It seemed as if Orochimaru's brilliant plan to spread their operations among different lands and not stay true to one single country or village was coming back to bite Oto.

Once the Sound-nin recovered from their curse seals disappearing they figured out Orochimaru was either severely weakened and couldn't maintain them which meant they were free of his control or Orochimaru was dead. And since Orochimaru had many ways of gaining his followers the main ones being through coercion, fear, and trickery most didn't mourn the man.

He sat in a dark isolated room barricaded away from the rest as he read looking for any secrets that could help him revive his master but found none. None of the notes in this base held what he needed. He would need to move out soon, but he also needed a team.

His initial thought when he arrived was that he would be able to take control of Oto until he revives his master. This was thrown off track when he was confronted by a healthy and livid Kimimaro. Then Guren came apparently she had expected him to come back to their 'home' base.

Apparently they both wanted answers as to why their curse seals were gone and Kimimaro about why he feels healthy now that it was removed. The curse seal acts in many ways like a virus and due to the Kaguya's unique body adapted to his clans rare Kekkei Genkai it actually became a virus that spread and became more virulent and deadly with his every use of the seal. Not that Orochimaru informed him of that fact.

Kabuto knew he was in a rough spot. He could deal with Kimimaro as despite his violent tendencies the teen had always been cordial with him because of Orochimaru, but Orochimaru was dead and Kimimaro wanted answers. Guren always hated him for his closeness to Orochimaru and her skill with her Kekkei Genkai was deadly and growing. He imagined in a few years even he wouldn't want to face her.

With the two of them together since they seemed to be on the same page, well he didn't need them getting angry at him. So he told them what happened but made sure to add at the end it was someone's fault, that was alive, and that they could vent their anger on him.

He put all of the blame on one Uzumaki Naruto and told them where they might be able to find him. Kimimaro and Guren were gone before he could blink looking for vengeance against the Leaf and the one he told them caused their beloved masters demise to save his own skin. That made him pause and think.

'Should I feel bad about what I did to Naruto-kun?'

'Those two on their own are more than a match for most elite jonin. I'm not sure Naruto-kun stands a chance of survival against both. Oh well, I guess we'll see how strong you really are Naruto-kun' Kabuto thought.

Kabuto decided it was time to leave and search the other bases for more information. He made sure to pack up every scrap of research in the base before he left leaving the other Sound-nin to fight over it.

**Itachi and Kisame**

From atop a boulder over looking the traveling group from Konoha entering Shukuba Town, a strange duo waited watching them.

"Ah, to meet him and kill him. This is a good place to fight" Itachi says

"You can fight how and where you want, but I don't know … The time is wrong" Kisame responds.

"We need to move now so they can't increase the number of people they have" Itachi answers.

"It was good we found him at that Hotel, but he's protected by one of the legendary three ninjas and the former Kyūbi Jinchūriki plus all those other gaki's" Kisame says.

"That man alone might be a match for the #1 of the Leaf and one of the Mist's Seven strongest" Kisame continues.

"Ah, but … It's said that every strong man has a weak point …" Itachi trails off.

**Konoha**

Three jōnin stood around the bed of a fourth silver haired one that still had his mask despite the nurses valiantly trying to remove it from his face. Even unconscious the man seemingly refused to be unmasked.

"That guy still hasn't found Naruto" Maito Gai says quietly.

If this wasn't a serious conversation the others would have freaked out about a serious and quiet Gai.

"But it's not funny that he enters a crowded village. In this village, finding Naruto is pretty simple. Itachi knows Naruto's face" Asuma says.

"Shhh!" Gai admonishes Asuma.

Just then Sasuke opens the door enough from his wheelchair that he can see Kakashi. He enters the room wheeling himself beside Kakashi's bed.

"Kakashi …" "Why is Kakashi sleeping?" "Why are the jōnin all gathered where he is resting?" Sasuke asks.

"Um, no … It's not really that" Gai started trying to diffuse the situation.

"Unfortunately he never got the chance to finish as a soon to be demoted jōnin barged into the room.

"Is that story that Itachi has returned really true?" the man blurted out.

"And that he is chasing Naruto?" he continued obliviously.

"Argh …" Gai moaned slapping his head.

"Idiot" Kurenai says.

"Ahh …" the soon to be chūnin sheepishly responds once he spots Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he abruptly jumps up out of his wheelchair and makes for the door. Fortunately Gai grabs him before he can even get close.

"Hold up, where do you think you are going?" Gai asks as Sasuke struggles to break free.

"I must kill him. He's going after Naruto I have to save him!" Sasuke shouts.

"You are not going anywhere genin. You just got out of surgery a few days ago. Moving around like that will only impede your progress and keep you here longer" Kurenai tries to reason.

"You don't understand! None of you understand! I have to kill him!" Sasuke shouts drawing attention to the room.

Gai however has a firm hold and isn't letting go as he knew Kakashi wouldn't want his student to rush off to confront his S-ranked missing-nin brother. And before things could get any more out of hand Gai delivers a swift chop to the back of Sasuke's neck rendering him unconscious.

Gai places him back in his wheelchair and notices his shirt has a growing red stain in the middle. He turns to the idiot that spilled the beans.

"Take him to the nurse's stations. Tell them he has reopened his wound and that he's to be restrained at all times" Asuma orders.

"Hai Sarutobi-san" The jōnin responds before carrying out the order.

"Now what?" Kurenai asks.

"I don't know. The gaki did have a point. Perhaps one of us should hurry and try to catch up with Jiraiya-sama to try to warn them" Asuma suggests.

"I'll go my youthful friends. I am the fastest one here and should be able to reach them in time" Gai says.

"Alright Gai, but stay safe" Kurenai says with concern.

"Yosh!" Gai shouts before leaving.

The two remaining jōnin also decided to leave and let Kakashi rest in peace. Plus, they still had time to finish their date that was nearly ruined.

**Naruto**

As the group made their way into Shukuba Town they took note of the appearance of the village and it's residents. They concluded it was a pleasure district with the many hotels, inns, restaurants, bars, and brothels they had seen after only traveling a few blocks.

"What a strange town" some of them thought looking around.

"Okay, we are staying here" Jiraiya says suddenly.

The group turned to look at the place the Toad was. It was decent and they were okay with crashing there for the day, but some wondered why the Sannin was stopping here when there was plenty of daylight left to search with. Plus, they were ninja why should it matter what time of day or night they were operating in. Of course others knew exactly why they were stopping.

"Do they have enough free rooms available?" Kushina asked.

"Of course they do. I booked us four rooms. That should be enough for everyone" Jiraiya states.

"I'm not sleeping with you Jiraiya" Kushina says evenly but with an edge in her voice.

Jiraiya instantly dismissed that thought and placated the woman.

"No,no of course not Kushina-chan. I was thinking you and the girls share two of the rooms. Those two share another and then me and the brat will take the last room" Jiraiya says.

"Not happening" Naruto states.

"What why not?" Jiraiya asks.

"Because I don't trust you. They must have another room available. I'll pay for it myself" Naruto says.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only have the four rooms available" the female manager states.

"See no more rooms" Jiraiya grins.

"I'm sure there is a room available somewhere near here. I'll look for one later, but since we are going to be here for awhile I think I'll go find someplace to do a little training" Naruto says.

"Look here gaki we need to …"

Jiraiya would have said more, but he caught sight of local hottie. Her name was Emi with long straight black hair, large dark brown eyes, and wearing a strapless dress showing off a figure that almost made Jiraiya's eyes literally melt.

'I think my pulse has sped up' he thought before tossing Naruto a set of keys.

"Here brat, use them or don't the rest of you get your keys from the lovely manager over there" Jiraiya says before sauntering off.

"Jiraiya where are you going. We shouldn't split up" Kushina says.

"Ma,ma Kushina-chan nothing bad is going to happen. Relax, enjoy the sights, have a nice meal and have some fun. Oh, and don't wait up for me" Jiraiya says as he walks up to the girl that wasn't even half his age.

The group just watched stunned as the girl actually left with the pervert. With nothing left to say Naruto went into the hotel with them to at least put his bags down before he did anything else. And he felt something was defiantly off about this place.

When the group separated to put their stuff in their own rooms Naruto went with Kushina and Karen after telling Akari and Miyuki he would meet up with them later. When the door closed Kushina immediately asked what was wrong.

"Can't you feel it Kaa-san. I'm sure we are being watched and have been for some time" Naruto says.

"I felt it too, but didn't want to give away that I noticed them before" Kushina responds.

"Them?" he questioned.

"How soon you forget son. I am not a sensor like Karin-chan as I was never able to develop that skill set, but when you get to the level I have and been through what I have you develop a sense of awareness that can match even the best sensor shinobi.

I have been sensing two high level shinobi although I can't determin their level of skill exactly. I do sense your teammates and the girls are not ready to confront ones such as them though. They are definitely at least jōnin level, elite jōnin at that" Kushina informs him.

"Karin could you give us a hand?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, itoko-chan" Karin joked before getting serious "Kagura Shingan – Mind's Eye of the Kagura" she intones closing her eyes.

She only took a second before she opened her eyes wide and startled.

"H-h-he's a monster" she muttered.

"Who is Karin-chan?" Kushina asked.

"I sense two large chakra coming down the hallway towards us, but one of them completely dwarfs the other. I-I've never seen so much chakra in one place except for the two of you" Karin informs them.

"And they are in the hall way?" Kushina asks for confirmation.

Karin nodded.

"Karin, I need you to hide and don't worry about anything okay. Kaa-san and I will handle them" Naruto says confidently.

"Sochi?" Kushina asked nervously.

"Don't worry about me Kaa-san. We're out of Konoha and the Toad is off playing with that strange girl. I'll use everything I have to beat whoever it is if I need to" Naruto says resolutely.

Kushina grins and nods smiling at her son. She was so proud of how well he had grown even without her. Karin quickly did as they told her not wanting to get involved.

When a knock was heard at the door Naruto decided to get serious. Sending chakra to his eyes Naruto looked at who was on the other side of the door.

'It seems were destined to meet again after all, Itachi'

When Naruto turned to Kushina she gasped as she had never seen this. Naruto's eyes were glowing a blood red color.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to your eyes?" she asked.

"A gift from Kurama" Naruto says simply.

Kushina gasped, but focused on the situation at hand. She'd question him later.

"Can you see who is at the door?" she asked.

"Itachi and some weird blue skinned guy that resembles a two legged shark" Naruto says.

"Hoshigaki Kisame" Kushina says seriously.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"An S-rank missing-nin and a former member of Kiri's Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū. They were said to be even stronger than the ANBU and the best swordsmen of their land" Kushina answers.

"So they are like the Sanin?" Naruto asked.

"No, not quite …"

The time for talking was over as the knocking grew stronger and louder. Then stopped before the doorknob was jostled a bit and then stopped before the door slowly swung open.

In the doorway stood Itachi and Kisame just as Naruto said.

"We meet again Naruto-kun" Itachi greets.

"Seems so, who is your new friend?" Naruto asked.

"Hoshigaki Kisame at your service Kyūbi" Kisame interjects.

"Itachi … I haven't seen you since … the day you entered the Academy I think. Mikoto was so proud of you then" Kushina reminisces a bit.

"Uzumaki-sama" was Itachi's only reply before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, we would like for you to come with us" Itachi says.

"I see … you can stop trying to influence me with that genjutsu Itachi-san" Naruto calmly states.

"I'll ask again Naruto-kun, come with us. There is no need for anyone else to be harmed" Itachi warns.

'What's happening?' 'Why isn't my genjutsu taking affect?' Itachi wondered.

'It must be his eyes. I can see chakra moving through them. Does Naruto posses a dōjutsu?' He thought.

"Itachi-san … Choro, choro. It's time we get started … we don't need him running around. We should cut off a leg …" Kisame threatened.

Kushina didn't like this situation at all. She could handle fish face, but Itachi would be a problem if they both ganged up on her.

"If you touch one hair on my sochi's head … **I'll kill you**" Kushina states to Kisame.

"A feisty one huh, and an Uzumaki. It's been a long time since I fought an Uzumaki. I hope you'll be as much fun as they were. They didn't last long, but the fight was entertaining" Kisame taunts.

"Big talk from a little guppy ninja. All you Kiri-nin ever turn out to be is full of hot air and too little brains to know when you should run instead of running you mouths" Kushina retorts.

"A guppy, did you call me a guppy? Come here and say that to my face little tomatoe head" Kisame responds.

"Tomatoe head, you called me tomatoe head … I'm going to fry you up and sauté you with butter, fish head!" Kushina shouts.

"A fish head is better than a tomatoe head, tomatoe head!" Kisame shouts back.

"That's it, let's take this some where less crowded" Kushina says before she uses shunshin no jutsu to leave the building.

"Fine by me" Kisame says preparing to do the same.

"Kisame, don't fool around. Kushina-sama may not seem tough, but she was once said to be a match for the Yondiame Hokage before he developed the Hiraishin no jutsu" Itachi warns.

Kisame didn't even seem to acknowledge the warning before he left leaving Naruto and Itachi alone.

"I suggest we follow their example Itachi-san as I would hate to have our little reunion ruined by a certain eavesdropper" Naruto says.

"Lead the way Naruto-kun" Itachi responds.

Both young men shunshin awayjust as a certain Toad makes his entrance.

"I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness will fall for no woman's feminine wiles!"

"When your someone like me, you only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!" Jiraiya shouts as he dances around.

When he comes to a stop he notices no one is around. Even Karin had gotten up and left to wait with the girls in their room.

"Where did everyone go?" Jiraiya questioned.

**Kisame vs Kushina**

Both kenjutsu users stood opposite one another silently observing their opponent.

"How do you want to get this started, fish head?" Kushina asked.

"I was thinking I'd flay you nicely with my Samehada" Kisame says.

Grasping the handle of his sword Kisame brings it forward in front of him with only one hand displaying his tremendous level of strength.

Kushina also brought out Nejibana, which looked like a regular old Katana to Kisame.

"Your really going to fight with that frail looking weapon …" Kushina nodded "fine it's your funeral. This fight won't last thirty seconds" Kisame talks.

"If you fight as well as you talk I might just have to show you, little guppy, exactly why you should fear my Nejibana" Kushina retorts.

"*Snorts* Let's see then shall we" Kisame says.

He wastes no time in dashing across the clearing to clash with Kushina. Both swords met in a frenzy of clashes as their wielders probed for openings and defencies in the others form.

After a few minutes of this Kisame jumped backwards away from Kushina whom didn't look winded one bit.

"How about we take this up a notch" Kisame says.

He starts unraveling the bandages on Samehada revealing a long spiky sword that looked similar to scales going down it's length. It's build was similar to a great sword or daitō with a small skull at the base of the hilt.

"What are you going to do with that? Try to club me to death?" Kushina taunted.

"Not quite" Kisame responds not taking the bait.

"You see my Samehada doesn't cut it slices … it shreds you to ribbons" he finishes.

They both ran at each other at surprising speeds considering Kisame's size, but Kushina proved to be a little faster this time as she slashed at Kisame's wrist cutting him deeply and then stabbing at his exposed abdomen piercing his flesh before jumping back.

Kushina held her guard as she watched her opponent struggle to hold onto his sword for a moment before she saw his wounds start to heal.

"You didn't think this would be over so soon did you Akai Chishio no Habanero or should I call you by that new name I heard for you 'Goddess of the Blood Moon'. Personally I think I should stick with my favorite, little Tomato" Kisame taunts.

He holds his sword strongly in his grip as he's fully healed by his sword.

"Your useless taunts won't work on me Hoshigaki-san. I know about your swords little talent, but I will admit seeing is different from hearing" Kushina states.

"You can't beat me Uzumaki-san. You see I get stronger in direct proportion to how strong my opponent is. I do not tire and I cannot be defeated" Kisame returns.

"Everyone can be beat Kisame-san. You were beaten the moment you chose to fight me. Let us see how much stronger you can get" Kushina says.

Before Kisame could continue the conversation he had to dodge as a golden chakra chain erupted from the ground and nearly skewered him. Before he could settle Kisame had to move again in the opposite direction as another chain tried to pierce through his liver.

This continued until he was encircled by seven different glowing chains. He was forced to use the 'Kawarimi no Jutsu – Body Replacement Technique' when they tried to crush him.

Kisame stood a few feet back from where a sliced up stone that took his place lay in pieces. Kushina seemed unfazed by his escape and instead summoned more chains which billowed behind her like the tails of a Biju.

Knowing he needed to get closer and turn the tides of the battle Kisame decided to go under his opponent.

"Doton: Dochū Senkō – Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage" Kisame intones.

He sinks into the earth seemingly leaving Kushina alone when she spotted something imitating a sharks fin protruding from the ground and coming at her fast from behind on her right side.

If Kisame thought a tactic like that would work on her he was mistaken. Kushina sent four chains into the ground just as the fin shaped object came close. When she pulled them up Kisame came flying up out of the ground with the tips of the four chains impaling each of his limbs.

Kushina wasted no time in sending a fifth chain up to spear him in the gut, but instead of blood water gushed out of the wound revealing it to be a water clone. If Kushina was surprised she didn't show it as the chains dropped and she whirled around to clash against Kisame's sword as both tried to overpower the other.

In a test of strength Kisame was more than winning as he pushed Kushina back. The two swords grinded against each other creating sparks as both seemed unwilling to relent until Kushina lashed out with a chain forcing Kisame to abandon his position.

Both sword wielders grinned at each other finding the fight to be immensely enjoyable.

**Naruto vs Itachi**

The Uzumaki and Uchiha stared at each other with both of their d**ō**jutsu active. They had been standing so for five minutes as Itachi tried to figure out what was going on.

"Tell me Uchiha-san. Why after so long have you sought me out?" Naruto asked.

"After leaving the Leaf behind I was invited to join an organization that wants to bring peace to these chaotic lands. For us to achieve our goal we need the assistance of those like you Naruto-kun" Itachi replies.

"Those like me … you mean Jinchūriki" Naruto states.

"Indeed. Now that you know our goal will you not stop all resistance and follow me?" Itachi asks.

"I will not. Anyone seeking that type of power can only have bad intentions. This power is good for nothing save destruction" was Naruto's response.

"I'm sorry to hear that Naruto. I had hoped we could avoid this becoming ugly, but before we begin. Can you tell me how my little brother is doing?" Itachi asked.

"I have no idea. I have no interest in you or your brother, but maybe you can clear something up for me that I've been wondering about. Why did you come to my apartment that night and kiss me?" Naruto asked.

"I did not kiss you Naruto-kun" Itachi stated.

Naruto looked at him for a moment before asking again.

"Then what did you do and why did you do it?" Naruto asked.

"It was a simple genjutsu. Anything you felt, saw, or heard was an illusion" Itachi replies.

"So you didn't kiss me?" Naruto asked.

"I did not" Itachi states.

"Why did you use a genjutsu on me?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted you to look after my brother. He needed someone to be there for him and I knew no one else would genenuinly look out for him or his interests" Itachi replies.

"So you attempted to manipulate me?" Naruto asked.

"I guess. You say that like it would be such a bad thing. You were an orphan, with no one that truly cared for you. I assumed you and Sasuke would bond and you would take my place as his brother" Itachi says.

"To what end? To fulfill the requirements of the Mangekyō?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know about such a thing?" Itachi asked geniunly surprised.

"You can thank Kyūbi for that. After all he holds most of the Jūbi's former power and knowledge. The Sage did use the chakra he gained from the Jūbi to gift his second son and ancestor of the Uchiha clan with that particular dōjutsu. So of course the Kyūbi would have intimate knowledge of it" Naruto informs him.

"Then you understand why I need you to bond with Sasuke" Itachi queries.

"I understand you are no different from everyone else in Konoha. You want me to be a sacrifice for whatever sick twisted game you have going with your brother. You'll just have to forgive me for not playing along" Naruto states.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Naruto-kun. If you knew what I know you would see it would be for the best. Sasuke would become a God and it would be all thanks to you. You would have a part in this world's salvation through my brother and the new Uchiha clan he would create" Itachi rants.

"All you Uchiha are seriously fucked in the head. As if your brother would be a savior to this world. After what you did to him all he can think about is revenge, destruction, and murder. He would light this world aflame if it meant getting his revenge" Naruto retorts.

"After he kills me Sasuke will no longer need to harbor such thoughts. He will become a hero and he will lead our clan and Konoha and the world into an unheralded era of peace" Itachi states strongly.

"You know I used to think you were cool. That you were someone I wanted to emulate even after you forced that kiss on me" "I did not kiss u" "You did and we both know you did. There was no one else there!" Naruto shouted.

"Actually there was someone there, a female someone that I used a genjutsu to encourage her to do what she wanted to do" Itachi answers.

"What? Who?" Naruto asked.

"Hyūga Hinata. She was spying on you from outside your apartment. Why she was out that late and why no one noticed her is beyond me, but she was there when I came to suggest you look out for my brother. I thought if you received a kiss it would make sure you would carry out my suggestion because of how desperate you were for any type of affection from anyone.

Of course I wasn't going to kiss a 7 year old boy so I used little Hinata, whom I knew had a big crush on you. She fainted promptly after and thinks it was all a dream as I placed her back in her bed before she came too" Itachi answers.

Naruto thinks on it for a minute before decided to go with it. It was better then thinking his first kiss had been with a guy.

"I guess I should thank you for telling me that, but it doesn't change the fact that your little brother has so much hatred inside of him that even if you let him kill you some time in the future he won't be able to get past it. He'll probably find someone else to blame for his continued suffering and decide to kill them. And that's how he'll continue to live his life as he becomes nothing more than a monster. Killing men, women, and children all because he imagines they had a hand in some devious plot to make him suffer" Naruto states.

"You don't know that" Itachi retorts.

"And neither do you" Naruto responds.

"I think I know my own brother" Itachi throws back.

"You knew your brother, but you don't know your brother. He's not the same innocent kid you have imagined him to be. He's arrogant, cares for nothings save for killing you, and would do anything to gain even an ounce of power. If your mother were still alive he'd probably sell her to a whore house for a couple of C-ranked jutsu" Naruto says.

Both young men try to stare each other down with their respective d**ō**jutsu active. They ignored the sounds of explosions and earth shaking coming from the neighboring battle between Kushina and Kisame.

Instead of talking any longer Naruto quickly flung a shuriken at Itachi. Itachi didn't even bother to deflect the shuriken as he threw ten kunai simultaneously at Naruto with one hand. The kunai went through Naruto showing it to be an illusion as he the kunai disappeared and revealed Naruto coming in fast.

Itachi was surprised so surprised that Naruto was able to land a punch to Itachi's jaw, followed by a stomp to his left foot, and a knee to the gut. Itachi recovered enough to block another punch attempt and jump back creating space.

"How did you cast a genjutsu against me? The sharigan should have detected and seen through it" Itachi questions.

"If you defeat me, I'll tell you" was Naruto's response.

They both charged at each other neither willing to back down. Itachi was a genius with flawless form and ability in tiajutsu not to mention speed and superior reflexes. However, Itachi was finding Naruto's raw speed and reflexes to be better then he ever would have imagined. The strength behind his strikes was also impressive, but he trained with Kisame so it wasn't something he couldn't deal with.

Unfortunately for Itachi Naruto did have a major advantage in his seemingly endless Stamina. He needed to end this sooner than later.

Itachi uses shunshin to create separation and then fires of the Uchiha's favorite jutsu. He went through the hand seals he knew by heart Horse - Tiger - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"

The large fireball quickly moves to engulf Naruto blocking him from view until Itachi hears.

"Meiton : Kyuketsuko – Dark Release : Inhaling Maw"Naruto shouts.

Itachi watches as the ball of fire is seemingly sucked into Naruto's hand with Naruto moving to face to his left and returning the jutsu.

"Meiton : Jajjimento – Dark Release : Wicked Self-Destruction Extraction"

The fireball speeds towards Itachi's new position and engulfs him instead. Naruto watches as the jutsu explodes creating a crater with smoke billowing out of it.

Instead of moving to check it out Naruto unleashes another jutsu after turning to face what was once behind him and to his right. Holding the Tiger hand seal he uses his next jutsu.

"Doton : Doryu Taiga – Earth Release : Earth Flow River"

Itachi is surprised Naruto found him so fast and is sent off balanced by the technique as he finds himself being moved further away by the fast moving river of mud.

Instead of letting Itachi regain his balance Naruto quickly uses another jutsu. Going through the hand seals Dog - Ram - Boar he punches the ground hard.

"Doton: Dosekiryū – Earth Release: Mudslide"

As soon as Naruto's hand hits the Earth a large wave of dirt rises underneath the mud river hitting Itachi again giving Naruto time to pull off one more jutsu. He quickly went through the hand seals Ram - Horse - Dragon.

"Doton: Doryūdan – Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet"

Then holding the Tiger sign transforms it to a devastating fire attack. He spews flames from his mouth to combine with the eart technique creating.

"Katon: Karyūdan – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet"

The now flaming rocks sprayed the area where the mud and dirt attacks moved Itachi. When the Smoke cleared Itachi wasn't there.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique"

Of course Itachi didn't need to vocalize the attack. Naruto was able to see the attack come from behind with his enhanced vision thank to his d**ō**jutsu. He was also able to determine where the fireballs would hit, but he soon found that when he moved they adjusted in flight forcing him to use another technique.

"Suiton: Teppōdama – Water Release: Gunshot"

Once again holding the Tiger hand seal Naruto focused his chakra and launched numerous waterballs hitting each one of the fireballs. Unfortunately without a nearby water source most of Naruto's chakra went into the creation of the water balls making them only strong enough to douse the flames.

But inside the flames hid shuriken continuing their path towards Naruto undeterred. If he had time Naruto would have cursed Itachi but as is he focused his chakra to perform another technique. Going through the hand seals Tiger - Ox - Dog - Rabbit - Snake he calls the next jutsu.

"Fūton: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"

The wind attack managed to sever Itachi's control of the shuriken and throw them away from Naruto. Itachi stood impassively across from Naruto once more.

"I'm impressed Naruto-kun. You have become stronger since I last saw you" Itachi compliments the blond.

"I could say the same for you, but I guess running around with S-rank ninja trying to capture and subdue Jinchūriki will help one keep their skills intact" Naruto responds.

"Did Jiraiya-sama tell you that?" Itachi asked.

"Does it matter? Your group wants Kyūbi and if you get it I die. That about sums up the whole situation right?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps, but wouldn't it feel good to just end it all" Itachi starts.

Naruto just stands his ground as Itachi continues on.

"Don't you want this all to be over. The pain, the suffering, and all because of something your father did without your consent …" Itachi explained.

He would have gone on further, but Naruto wasn't interested in hearing more.

"I don't listen to puppets. You talk about pain and suffering as if it's something dying can cure. Let me tell you Itachi, the only thing dying cures is your need to breathe"

Naruto didn't waste his breath saying more and instead ran at Itachi full speed.

**Hotel**

Jiraiya stood in the middle of the room carrying the unconscious Emi, who turned out to be influenced by a genjutsu. Of course it took a little time for him to realize, but he did none the less. As he kept a firm grip on her, mainly by gripping her backside with his left hand, he surveyed the room.

He knew who did this as he had sensed them earlier, but thought they would keep their distance for a while longer. He was sensing the battle going on between the two Uzumaki and the Akatsuki members.

He had to admit he was impressed that the boy hadn't already been defeated. Itachi wasn't someone even he would like to fight. The other fight didn't much intrest him, but he knew Itachi's parter was worthy of his rank and still Kushina didn't seem to be having a hard time of things. He would actually say she might be winning the fight.

That made it easier for him to do what he was going to do. Namely spy on Naruto's fight with Itachi and leave Kushina to fight on her own. However, he was stopped before he could leave.

"Jiraiya-sama!" shouted a new comer.

"Eh … you're the taijutsu expert … Maito Gai, right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yosh! It is I the Sublime Green Beast of Prety, Maito Gai!" Shouted the eccentric jōnin.

Jiraiya just gave the weird man a withering stare.

'Do I look this ridiculous when I do my introductions?" Jiraiya asked himself.

"Alright, Maito-san why are you here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yosh! I have come to warn you of the two unyouthful foes that recently infiltrated the village to harm Uzumaki Naruto" Gai informed the Sannin.

"Ahh, so they were in the village as well …" Jiraiya pondered.

Gai meanwhile had been looking around for the enemy or anyone else suspicious when he noticed something.

"Jiraiya-sama, where is Naruto-kun?" Gai asked.

"Ehh … he's fighting Itachi …" Jiraiya answers.

"Yosh! Then we should hurry!" Gai exclaimed.

"Ma, ma Gai. I actually need you to help someone else who is also in trouble while I help Naruto-kun" Jiraiya says.

"There is another youthful person in need?" Gai asked.

"Uhh … yeah it's Kushina. She's good but she's facing that blue monster Hoshigaki Kisame" Jiraiya responds.

"Hmmm … blue … monster … would he happen to carry a very large sword?" Gai asked.

"Yes, do you remember him?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"… nope, can't say that I do. I think I would remember meeting someone like that" Gai says confidently.

Jiraiya can only stare at the green spandex wearing idiot.

"Right … well Kushina is about a mile north west of here" Jiraiya relays.

"Yosh! I shall protect Kushina-sama with my life!" Gai shouts and takes off.

"It's a wonder the village is still around with idiots like that as jōnin" Jiraiya comments out loud.

He also leaves, but has already decided against intervening. In his conversations with his sensei before his death he remembered the old man saying how he could never peg how strong Naruto was. He was certain he was at least jōnin pointing out several missions including Wave where he confronted someone of jōnin ability and won those encounters.

Then there was the display during the Invasions. Multiple people saw how Naruto dispatched ten of Orochimaru's forces each of jōnin level at the same time and all with clones.

Which, was another thing bothering him. To not only produce hundreds of Kage Bunshins something that normally even a handful would mean death for an average jonin, but also elemental variants was worrying. It wasn't just that they were elemental, but that they were from all 5 of the base elements.

Earth and lightening had already been done and it was known where he got those. Fire, water, and wind Kage Bunshins as far as he knew had never been done. And wind was supposed to be impossible to even create a basic clone for. Suna had been trying for over a century with even their very best failing at the endeavor with most giving up soon after trying.

This Naruto was far more powerful than he was letting on and he wasn't even really trying to hide it. People just kept underestimating the boy and skipping over evidence that was right in their face because they mostly refused to believe what even their eyes were telling them.

And the really troubling thing was he didn't know what the kid was going to do next. He didn't believe for one second that Naruto would just forget and keep on moving. No, he was planning something and Jiraiya intended to find out.

**Itachi & Naruto**

"This is getting really boring Uchiha-san. I'm beginning to think your not really here to capture me" Naruto says.

"I ask you again Naruto-kun, stop delaying the enevitable and come with us" Itachi drones out.

"Actually Uchiha-san I think it's time we get serious. I'm tired of playing around. You now have a choice to fight me seriously or die, because the only thing that interests me right now … **is the bounty on your head**"was Naruto's reply.

The Uchiha would have said more before he began to feel an overwhelming sense of dread. For slowly but surely dark chakra began to bleed from Naruto's body and spread through out the ground.

Itachi tried to move, but he quickly found himself surrounded by a never ending sea of darkness even the air and sky were flooded with darkness seemingly leaving him to stand alone on one untouched circle of Earth before that too was swallowed up forcing him to cover his eyes.

When Itachi opened his eyes all he could see was black. When he looked down at his body all he saw was a faint outline.

He looked over to where he last saw Naruto only to see a pair of red eyes staring back at him and a faint outline of a body.

"Welcome to my world Itachi. This is my new dark chakra enchance version of the 'Kokuangyo no Jutsu – Bringer-of-Darkness Technique'. The technique created by the second Hokage to defeat dōjutsu users only better thanks to my darkness element.

This is no longer just a genjutsu and unlike your eye based technique in this world there is no end to your suffering, because there is no end to the darkness. Now do me a favor and try to stay alive. I wouldn't want this to end too quickly now" were the last words Uchiha Itachi heard.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the 20th installment** **of Work Release. **

**I wish I could say when the next release will happen, but all information will be relayed through my profile. You can PM as well, but honestly I might say one thing one day and do or go another way the next. But if I give a date on my profile from now on that means the story is finished and is ready to go.**

**So have a great weekend and stay tuned for the next installment of Work Release. Thank you for reading and reviewing if you choose to do so. For Fans of my other stories please be patient with me. I'm beginning to work on a few of them but progress is slow.  
**

**Next time on Work Release the search for the _Godaime_ continues and interesting new people appear.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it or Bleach  
**

**Chapter 21 - 1 Down  
**

Last time on Work Release: Itachi tried to move, but he quickly found himself surrounded by a never ending sea of darkness even the air and sky were flooded with darkness seemingly leaving him to stand alone on one untouched circle of Earth before that too was swallowed up causing him to shut his eyes.

When Itachi opened his eyes all he could see was black. When he looked down at his body all he saw was a faint outline.

He looked over to where he last saw Naruto only to see a pair of red eyes staring back at him and a faint outline of a body.

"Welcome to my world Itachi. This is my new dark chakra enhanced version of the 'Kokuangyo no Jutsu – Bringer-of-Darkness Technique'. The technique created by the second Hokage to defeat dōjutsu users only better thanks to my darkness element.

This is no longer just a genjutsu and unlike your eye based technique in this world there is no end to your suffering, because there is no end to the darkness" were the last words Uchiha Itachi heard.

Uchiha Itachi slowly stood up from the ground he was laying on. His head felt funny like he had been hit from behind and knocked unconscious. The pain was bearable, but his senses felt off.

When he looked around he found himself back in Konoha and it was night time as the moon hanging high in the night sky suggested. The light illuminated the street and buildings that surrounded him.

'This can't be Konoha. Where am I? Where is Naruto?' Itachi thought.

That was when he heard a deep piercing howl tear through the night sky. It sounded pretty far away though and he had nothing to fear from a simple dog or wolf.

"I see you are awake" says a voice from above him.

When Itachi looked to find the voice he saw Naruto sitting on the edge of an apartment building with his legs swinging idly in the soft wind blowing through the area.

"Where are we?" Itachi asked.

"Don't you recognize your home Itachi? This is Konoha, it seems really peaceful at night doesn't it" Naruto responds.

"What game are you playing Naruto-kun? Why am I still alive?" Itachi asked.

It was at that point another howl ripped through the still night air temporarily interrupting the conversation. The howl still sounded like it was coming from far away, but it did seem a bit closer.

"I'm not playing any game. This is Konoha, at least this is the Konoha you have the fondest memories of" Naruto answers.

"My memories … does this mean we are in my mind?" Itachi asked.

Once again a howl sounded out through the night and again it was still far away, but like last time it also seemed closer and louder.

"What is that? It doesn't sound like one of the Inuzuka's dogs" Itachi queried.

"That would be why I knocked you unconscious. It takes a while to summon them and I didn't think you would wait around for me to finish" Naruto responds.

"Summons? Did Kakashi let you sign the contract of his ninken?" Itachi asked.

"Like I would sign such a weak contract, these are summons on a whole other level. They are not only mythical, but legendary and demonic as well. Hatake-san's puppies would not last a second against them" Naruto says.

"Then what are they?" Itachi asked fishing for information.

"They have had many names throughout history, in many different languages. They are most infamously known as devil dogs or dogs of the devil. Officially they are the Kuro Inu or Black Dogs" Naruto tells him.

"The Kuro Inu are such fearsome beasts that one legend tells of men dying after hearing them howl three times" Naruto continues.

"Yet I am still alive" Itachi bluntly responds.

"True, such legends were from the time before chakra was used so I imagine a regular civilian or one of ill health would be susceptible to dying from fear alone in those days" Naruto admits.

"I'd like to try once again to compel you to stop resisting me Naruto-kun. I'm not here to kill or capture you. With Kushina-sama's interference and Jiraiya near by I can safely excuse a quick departure. I have learned enough to satisfy my partners" Itachi says.

"AHHH-WOOOOOO!" They both heard.

"If I were you I would start running. You won't get far, but if you run now you might get to live a little longer" Naruto says.

"Did you not hear me Naruto-kun. I said I am not here to kill or capture you. Let me go now and we can end all hostilities and go our separate ways" Itachi reasons.

"I heard you, but what I don't think you understand is that you have seen too much already. It was my fault, because I got too excited about fighting someone as strong as you. I have trained every day and every night since I was 7 to fight and kill S-ranked monsters like yourself and your partner. And this is the first time that training will be put up to the test" Naruto says.

"I see … then I guess I will have to incapacitate you to escape this jutsu and your summons. I will not be holding back any longer Naruto-kun" Itachi says darkly.

Before Naruto could even blink Itachi had disappeared and was now above him coming down fast with a katana poised to slice him in half. Naruto's response was to free fall from the building leaving Itachi to slice down on the top of the building.

As he fell Naruto twisted around and fired off a wind jutsu, going through the hand seals Tiger - Rabbit - Dog - Ram - Dragon he intoned 'Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu – Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique.

Naruto watched as the blade of wind chakra sliced through Itachi only for Itachi to transform into a flock of crows that were flying straight towards him. Naruto flipped around realizing he was close to the ground and used the wind stream technique to soften the impact as he hit the ground and rolled forward.

This didn't stop the crows from converging on his position, but before they could a large black dog jumped and snatched three of the crows from the flock as did two more dogs coming from different directions.

A fourth spewed forth flames like a flamethrower incinerating almost half of the crows before they pulled up and landed some distance away from the blond summoner revealing Itachi.

"Those are interesting summons Naruto-kun. How did you stumble across such a contract" Itachi says as he patted down a few fires still on his clothes.

The middle dog launched another flame thrower attack, which Itachi evaded skillfully putting himself to the side of the beast poised to attack. He had to jump back as another dog lunged at him and a third launched another flame thrower.

Before he could even focus on the dogs another blade of wind was sent at him, that he barely evaded. He was instantly met by Naruto's blade as they began an intricate sword fight.

Naruto ducked and dodged as quickly as he thrust and sliced his sword at Itachi only to be met by his opponent's sword. They weren't standing still either as the dogs continued to fire flame throwers randomly seemingly without care of their summoner's position.

When the four dogs grouped together and fired simultaneous flamethrowers at the fighting pair Itachi kicked Naruto away and without hand seals erected a wall of water that covered and hid his position.

The combined might of the four flamethrowers though was enough to dissipate the wall of water turning it into a mist that Itachi used to create the Hidden mist technique.

He then used the bit of cover to summon a large crow to which he used to fly up high in the sky, which then used it's wings to create a massive tornado that caught Naruto's summons and forced him to dispel them not that he really had to worry about them dying. He just didn't want to deal with the boss summon black dog if he could help it. The thing was pure evil and only worked with him, because of the contract he was bound to honor.

"What will you do now Naruto-kun" Itachi taunts from above as his Raven continued to send gusts down on his prey.

Naruto's answer was to once again call on a summon, this time a vulture named Sorata. Sorata was one of the larger vulture summon standing 20 feet tall and with a wingspan over 50 feet in length blocking out a large portion of the surrounding sky.

The raven wasn't even half the size of Sorata and the winds being thrown around by Sorata merely flapping it's wings were causing Tornado's to develop and destroy parts of the imagined Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, why have you summoned me" Sorata asked.

"It seems my opponent has a contract with the Karasu clan. I was hoping you would help me eliminate them" Naruto says casually.

"As you wish Naruto-kun" Sorata replies.

At that the giant vulture that was actually a Condor landed on the ground causing several buildings to collapse and then began to flap it's wings faster than Itachi would believe possible due to it's size.

"Itachi-kun, It's been awhile since you have called on me" the crow states.

"I apologize Akira, but it seems I have need of your strength once more" Itachi states.

Itachi ordered the crow to fly higher to stay above the growing winds the vulture summon was now creating. So they went with an attack of their own.

'Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku – Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation' Itachi intoned as he held the horse hand seal.

The colossal wave of fire threatened to crash down on Naruto if he didn't use a counter technique. Accessing his core Naruto pulled on his Water chakra to create three Mizu Kage Bunshins and each used a different jutsu to combat the wave.

MKB1 held the snake seal and used "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha – Water Release: Exploding Water Coliding Wave" spitting out a huge amount of water that rushed towards the fire attack. The winds being generated by his summons helped strengthen the attack as it surged faster to intercept the fire jutsu before it too could be helped by the fierce winds being built up.

Both attacks clashed and despite the strength and size of the fire attack it was engulfed by the water jutsu and extinguished. Itachi stood calmly as his first attack failed giving nothing away.

The second Mizu Kage Bunshin then unleashed five consecutive "Suiton: Teppōdama – Water Release: Gunshot" jutsu's at Itachi and his crow but they evaded each one.

The crow then used a jutsu of it's own, 'Utakata – Genjutsu: Crow Emphemeral' to attack the large voluture summon but found the attack neutralized by Naruto.

By this time the vulture's flapping had created several Tornadoes that reached into the sky to attack the Crow, but the crow just moved higher into the sky.

The remaining Mizu Kage bunshin went through the hand seals Boar - Dog - Ram "Suiton: Hahonryū – Water Release: Tearing Torrent", creating a spiral of water in it's hand that it fires at the Tornadoes.

The two attacks combine creating one large funnel of water that reaches higher to grab the crow, but it once again evades though this time it move horizontally at great speed to evade the pillar of water.

With the Bunshins exhausted and his summons finished Naruto unleashed one of his strongest wind based attacks that he had been able to learn. He didn't learn it from Kakashi or the Scroll of Seals. This was something Temari had explained to him when he asked her about wind users in Suna and their techniques during the break in the Exam.

Holding the Ram hand seal Naruto compressed another Tornado-like mass until it reached the proper density and then released, "Fūton: Atsugai – Wind Release: Pressure Damage" at the still moving column of water.

The result was another merging of techniques, but this was now a massive jutsu that encompassed nearly half of the imagined Konoha.

Naruto called it, "Mizu Kami no Ikari – Anger of the Water God". It was basically a very large hurricane that Naruto could control.

The attack obliterated Itachi's summon and him as they were crushed by the technique as was the fake Konoha. As the attack threatened to capture him as well, Naruto had Sorata once again fly into the air where they moved safely away until the attack subsided.

When it did the endless darkness was now occupied by an ocean of water that the false moon shone down upon creating a calmness that seemed surreal.

Dispelling Sorata with a promise of later payment Naruto landed on the water's surface. He knew Itachi wasn't done yet and he was proven correct as he could detect a fast moving object cutting through the water until it breached it's surface.

And once again Itachi stood seemingly unharmed by the devastating jutsu, but Naruto knew better … he could see better. His eyes allowed him to note that Itachi had expended a great deal of chakra to survive the technique and his reserves were less than a quarter full. He could also see some stress fractures had developed in Itachi's bone structure due to the pressure the attack exerted on him.

"That was an impressive technique Naruto-kun" Itachi complimented.

"It was meant to kill you" Naruto retorts.

"We don't have to be enemies Naruto-kun, you can see that even your best attack won't be enough to defeat me" Itachi responds.

"Perhaps, if that was my best attack I would agree with you but that doesn't matter I have seen what I wanted to see our fight ends here. I hope you don't hold back as much if we fight again in the future" Naruto says before a wave of dark chakra rushes to engulf Itachi forcing him to close his eyes once more.

When he opens them he finds himself in a clearing a days walk away from the border of Fire country. He looks down to find a note and reads it.

'To Itachi,

Thanks again for clearing up that matter about the kiss. Good luck on staying alive long enough for Sasuke to defeat you. See you around … Oh and your partner won't be joining you.

P.S. – Tell Madara that Kyūbi says to drop dead already'

Itachi had to stifle a chuckle at the childish ending.

'Uzumaki Naruto… you are everything I had hoped you would be' Itachi thinks.

He slowly began his walk to the nearest hideout, which wasn't too far from his current position. He wouldn't admit it openly but he had fun fighting young Naruto. He too looked forward to their future meeting. It was a shame about Kisame though as he was a really good partner.

**Kushina vs Kisame**

Kushina once again pushed away from Kisame as their swords clash. The battle between them was fierce and neither side was willing to give in. Kushina found Kisame's boast had proven to be somewhat accurate as he kept getting stronger as they fought.

Unfortunately he still seemed weak to her despite how fierce the fight would look to anyone passing by. Kushina was seriously getting bored. It was obvious what the former Kiri-nin was doing. Kushina knew all about his sword and it's abilities. The Seven Swordsmen were famous as were their swords.

Kushina knew enough about the famous Samehada to make it useless in this fight. Kisame wasn't the type to be discreet about his use of the sword so while very few to ever fight him lived there were still some witnesses to his battle and the carnage left behind.

Plus there was Kisame himself. He didn't seem to care if anyone knew about what the sword could or couldn't do. He completely believed no one could counter him or defeat his techniques.

In her opinion he was more Samurai then ninja as he was very straight forward and direct. Still she wouldn't underestimate him, because despite his attitude he was a very good ninja as signified by his rank. But there was still one simple thing she could do that would make him about as much of a challenge as Kakashi or possibly even less.

Before she could dispatch of him though, Naruto appeared between them from the ground rising through a bubbling pool of darkness.

"Sochi, what you doing here and what happened with Itachi-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Nothing much, we fought he survived and I let him go" Naruto answers.

"You let Itachi go?"

"He wasn't a threat. He plans to die at his brothers feet like a dog, because he thinks it will absolve him of his sins and make his brother stronger. A real nut job in my opinion, but he won't do anything that gets in my way. He's just another pawn in the end faithfully carrying out what he believes to be his role" Naruto informs her.

"Heh, you really believe that kid. Itachi wouldn't hesitate to kill you if we didn't need you alive for now. And after we take the little demon from inside of you you will be nothing but a dried up husk" Kisame taunts.

Naruto just looks at Kisame bored and turned his back towards him.

"Your still here little fish. I heard your master is calling, you should probably take this last chance to run before I decide to kill you" Naruto responds.

"Tough talk shrimp. I bet Itachi felt sorry for you and let you go, because you'll never be a threat to ninja like us. Just some ninja wannabe that has a few fancy tricks" Kisame taunts.

"Now who is the one talking tough. You are just trash from some back water village that has contributed nothing to the world except more pain and suffering. Without that sword all you are is an over the hill, moderately skilled chūnin with a face I bet not even your mother could love" Naruto retorts.

"I dare you to say that to my face" Kisame says through his clenched teeth.

He was literally boiling mad on the inside over that comment. No one had spoken to him like that, never, not even before he became a ninja. Kisame didn't expect for Naruto to flash in front of his face before he could even raise his sword.

"Which part, the part about Kiri being a hole in the ground that contributes nothing to the world or the part where I said without that sword your village stole from my ancestors that you are an over the hill, moderately skilled bitchy chūnin with a face even your mother was disgusted to look at. It probably reminded her of how much of a whore she was when she put on horse, shark, and donkey shows to get pregnant with you" Naruto says.

Kisame couldn't stop himself as he responded by lunging out to bite the blonde genin in half. Naruto's response was a quick punch to Kisame's nose, a hit to his gut, and then quickly rounded before Kisame could counter to kick him on his back making Kisame catch himself before he hit the ground and try to spring up only to feel Naruto's heel crash right on top of his spine.

Naruto wasn't surprised when the Kisame he hit splashed into water revealing it to be a clone and the real Kisame already coming at him from the side swinging his sword like a baseball bat. Naruto simply waited for it to get close and then jumped over it, ducked the follow up swing, then lashed out at Kisame's legs causing him to jump.

Kisame was surprised when a KB snuck up and jabbed him in the back where his rib cage was with a kunai. Only for that shocked look to turn into a grin when water started leaking out of the wound causing the clone to turn back into water. The KB was then met with Samehada slicing into it quickly dispersing him with Kisame absorbing it's chakra as the clone poofed out of existence.

Kisame decided to turn the field to his advantage by holding the snake seal and unleashing a Suiton: Bakusui Shōha right at the still crouching Naruto. The volume of water he produced was surprising enough to form a tidal wave which he quickly jumped on top of so he could crash down on the ground bound genin.

Kisame found it odd that the kid didn't move or even seem scared so he abandoned his surfing and jumped to the side as the wave crashed down on the KB, which quickly exploded into a shower of electricity revealing it was a Raiton Kage Bunshin – Lightning Release: Shadow Clone.

He then whirled around and clashed Samehada against Mugen Yoru as both swords clashed against each other. The size of the blades made it an even match although Samehada was a little larger. Kisame was surprised the gaki hadn't succumbed to the pressure he was exerting as they continued to grind their swords against the others. He grinned as he knew this would be over soon.

"Heh, you have survived this far brat and I admit you are not half bad but right now Samehada is sucking up all your chakra and will continue to do so no matter what you do. Soon you won't even have enough chakra to breathe with, fishcake" Kisame taunts.

"I knew that already bubbles. It should worry you that I knew that and still engage you up close like this. You should be asking yourself right about now then 'what am I hiding' or 'why I would do it', right?" Naruto says as he pushes harder with his sword.

Kisame nods and also increases the amount of strength he's using.

"You also usually feel a lot stronger by now in comparison to what your sword leaches off your opponent, right? But so far you've only felt that when you sucked up the remains of my Kage Bunshin earlier, right?" Naruto adds.

Kisame had to nod as he had noticed the brat hadn't thrown around a lot of jutsu, only his Bunshin techniques so far. He also noted that Kushina hadn't interfered and saw that she now had company that was also watching the fight. It was that idiot he had fought in Konoha he recognized.

'What is he doing here?' 'Did Konoha send back up' He wondered.

While the two were fighting Gai had indeed arrived on the scene and his first thought was to jump in and help young Naruto, but Kushina had stopped him. He didn't understand why, but Kushina made it clear they wouldn't interfere just yet.

He had been there since Naruto suddenly arrived and stood between Kushina and the blue guy. He was so far impressed by Naruto and his skill. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted to see what Naruto-kun could do so he could give an accurate report when he returned to the village although he would withhold some things.

He also hoped that Naruto would agree to train and spar with him and Lee when Lee was healed, because he knew Lee now saw Naruto as a rival and friend after he told him what happened with Gaara when he was asleep and hearing about his actions during the Finals and Invasion. Naruto had replaced Neji as someone Lee admired and wanted to defeat, but witnessing this fight Gai knew that would never happen.

Still, it would give Lee a goal that would continuously challenge him to improve himself and become stronger. That was why he continuously challenged Kakashi to seemingly meaningless contests. He challenged who he saw as the best of his age group so that he would never slack off or become stagnant with his training.

Even the silliest challenge was an effort to keep improving and growing even by the slightest margin. And in the process he had gained a valuable friend and ally even if he was perverted, chronically late, and refused to follow the ways of youth. He hoped Naruto would provide that for Lee and together they would protect the Leaf village and provide sterling examples for the youth of Konoha and inspire the next generation of ninja. That was Gai's hope anyway.

Back with Naruto and Kisame the two were still trying to show their dominance over the other while Naruto was slowly putting doubt in Kisame's mind.

"Still haven't figured it out yet?" Naruto continued.

"It wouldn't help you if you did. I noticed most of your techniques use up a lot of chakra, probably because thanks to your swords little ability you have never had to worry about chakra exhaustion" Naruto prods.

"Gaki, one of the names people call me is the tailed beast without a tail. I have more chakra than the one-tails and the experience to know you are in over your head" Kisame throws back.

Kisame then displays his true strength as he managed to push Naruto back using one arm ending their stalemate, which made Naruto grin**.**

"Really, maybe you're the one that's lacking experience if you haven't realized it by now but I think you have. I am a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan who were known for their larger than average chakra stores. Your average Uzumaki civilian had more chakra in their systems than some chūnin.

Then you also have to add in that I'm the jinchūriki for the Kyūbi no Yōko the strongest of the tailed beasts with a near infinite amount of chakra. Not only that but my healing factor also a trait of the Uzumaki's has been boosted to a level that even a killing blow might only stun me or knock me unconscious.

And I have also gained the ability to absorb chakra. You have been feeding me this entire fight instead of the other way around. Even now you are feeding me, but not through absorbing your chakra. Your hate that I can feel rolling off you in giant waves is also feeding me.

Quite simply, I am the worst opponent short of my mother that you can face bubbles. I can do everything you can do and more. Ironic how the prey has become the predator" Naruto says sporting a large grin on his face.

On the sidelines Gai and the newly arrived Jiraiya grew serious looks. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, but it also caused Jiraiya to have another thought.

'If he's able to feed off Kisame's hate and if he's had this ability for awhile. Konoha must have been like a 24 hour buffet to him. Is this why he never left?' Jiraiya thought.

"Big talk genin, but so far all you've done is talk and try to stab me in the back. If your so strong then fight me and show me what you got" Kisame taunts.

"Very well" "Then I'll show you half of what I've been holding back" Naruto says still sporting the grin.

"Half, what's half going to do …" Kisame says before trailing off.

Naruto ripped off the vest and shirt he had been wearing to reveal a muscular bare upper torso, but that wasn't what shocked everyone. On his torso were dozens of visible seals now glowing on his skin, but not overlapping the Shiki Fūjin that was also visible.

Naruto moved his hands into the ram seal and the called out kai and the seals on his skin became invisible and dormant. Those standing in the clearing expected something to happen, but when nothing did after a minute passed they all looked confused except Kisame who was grinning.

"What was that gaki? I thought you were going to show me something" Kisame teases.

"Those seals were restricting portions of my chakra, movement ability, and strength. It takes a couple of minutes for my body to adjust" Naruto responds.

Just as he finished the chakra levels in his body sky rocketed some of it exploding up into the air while the rest created a temporary chakra cloak like if he had called on Kurama's chakra. As those from Konoha looked on shocked at the display Kisame just grinned and held Samehada out as it absorbed some of the chakra wafting off the young blonde.

"Samehada loves your chakra. He says it's the tastiest chakra he's had besides my own and is squealing in delight at the feast your providing him" Kisame says.

Naruto flexed his muscles that bulged slightly without the seals affecting them. The chakra died down as Naruto focused on Kisame.

"It doesn't matter how much chakra your sword consumes. It won't help you defeat me" Naruto says.

Kisame was about to retort, but all that came out was "Ooof…" as he felt a pain from where his stomach was and doubled over.

He didn't get a chance to collect himself as he found his face shoved into the dirt at a force that would have broken a normal person's nose. Naruto was about to go for the kill when Kisame's body submerged into the ground.

"Hmph… figures he would know that technique" Naruto says.

He scans the area looking for the ex-Kiri ninja, but without his dōjutsu active he couldn't find him. He didn't have enough skill with his Earth chakra to be able to locate him underground not the sensory skills Karin or his mother shared.

Naruto didn't have to look long however as Kisame's sword popped through the earth a couple of meters away like a shark's fin and then started moving at him faster and faster.

'Is this guy for real, he's taking this shark theme of his too far. Maybe his mother really did mate with a shark?' Naruto thought.

Fortunately Naruto had acquired a doton jutsu that was perfect for this situation. It was one he liked to use with his lava chakra, as a support jutsu some times.

Naruto channeled his chakra converting it to doton in nature as he held his hands palms out and fingers straight by his side before raising them high into the air and then swiftly bringing them down onto the ground. He then called out, "Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu – Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation"

A volcanic shaped mound of earth formed in front of Naruto. This technique usually required two people due to how much chakra was required for it. And it only did one thing, which was bringing people using underground techniques to the surface like an eruption only without the lava.

And this is what happened to Kisame as his momentum was amplified beyond his control and he was suddenly sent air borne. Naruto didn't waste a minute using his next jutsu and taking advantage of the volcanic like doton structure in front of him.

Touching the make shift volcano Naruto dug into his chakra reserves again and used his lava nature to create a bubbling cauldron inside of it. The air surrounding it quickly heated up as Naruto called out a jutsu he had learned from Kyūbi that it had learned from seeing the Yonbi perform it a few times.

"Kakazan – Flower-Fruit Mountain" Naruto called out as the lava violently erupted from the earthen structure destroying it as it rushed upwards to broil Kisame alive.

The former Kiri-nin however had a little experience with this type of jutsu and flipped around to unleash a powerful water jutsu.

Kisame claps his hands together, then does the snake seal, and finally brings his hands together in a way resembling the jaws of a shark as he calls out, "Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu – Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique".

Kisame spewed out a large volume of water which took the shape of a gigantic shark with it's mouth open as it charged the Yoton technique and overpowered it as it swallowed the technique and converted the chakra used in it to it's own further strengthening the shark. It then raced towards Naruto even bigger and more menacing than before.

Naruto's response was to use the horse seal, then the dog but modified with the top hand having the three interior fingers folded in like he was a making a fist only with the thumb and pinkie finger remaining out, and then clapped his hands together as dark chakra gathered around them until it formed a giant wolf that howled before Naruto focused it at the oncoming shark and launched it.

"Meiton: Kuiarasu Ookami - Dark Release: Devouring Wolf" Naruto shouted.

Both jutsu's clashed and fought for dominance as they tried to drain and consume the other. As the jutsu's clashed above them both fighters grabbed their swords and resumed their own fight.

Kisame was tired of playing around and now struck with all of his strength and ferocity driving Naruto back and forcing him to evade and dodge instead of locking blades with the ex-Kiri ninja.

Naruto had to admit he was having trouble. Kisame was better than he thought and maybe he had to admit he was not ready to battle two opponents like these Akatsuki just yet. Not when he had to hold back so much of his power. He really didn't want Konoha to know what hit them when they finally went too far and forced his hand.

He was already showing off too much of his ability. Jiraiya was certainly taking a note of the different techniques he was using. The only good news was his fight with Itachi had been conducted without any prying eyes especially after he used the Kokuangyo. Even to a trained sensor it would have felt like they had suddenly vanished from the face of the earth.

'I really should have killed Itachi, but I know he had to live. That's what she told me and I trust her with my life' Naruto thought.

'But that still leaves Tuna boy. I don't want to spend an entire month fighting this guy in some stupid war of attrition. And this guy clearly isn't backing off for some reason even with Itachi gone' He also thought.

Naruto wasn't one to give up and he didn't want anyone knowing his true strength just yet so releasing the rest of the seals wasn't going to happen.

Evading another slash attempt and moving to the side he then used speed to get inside the shark like ninja's guard and slashed him several times before moving back out of Kisame's range.

As expected Kisame's wounds all closed up and he seemed as fresh as when they had begun. He also noted that both jutsu had dissipated at some point and were no longer visible.

"See Kyūbi there is nothing you can do that can beat me. Your jutsu are all useless and I can tell your chakra is slowly running out, unlike mine" Kisame boasts.

Naruto was about to retort when a pair of chains grabbed Samehada and yanked the evil sword out of Kisame's hands and slammed it to the ground in front of Kisame as everyone watched stunned. The sword was then dragged as it made ungodly screeching noise to lay in front of Kushina as it worbbled and jumped about trying to get free.

"Heh, what are you going to do little Tomato head, Samehada is indestructible" Kisame says confidently.

That confidence started to leave him when he saw Kushina smirk and Samehada get increasingly loud and jumpy as if it were truly scared.

Kushina held her sword with both hands over Samehada pointing down towards the center of the blade as extra chains shot from the ground holding the evil sword down. She then spared a second to look at Kisame before she flashed a large amount of reiatsu and swiftly stabbed the giant sword severing the blade in half.

The screeching turned into a horrible scream affecting everyone in the clearing none more so than Kisame as he fell to his knees. Kushina's final move was to create a Rasengan and then spit out of a stream of water into it changing it to a Mizu rasengan and slamming it down on the remains of the sword.

The rasengan ground the blade and hilt down until it exploded with water bursting from it splashing everyone. When the air cleared there was nothing left of Samehada.

Kushina retracted her chains and held her sword loosely by her side waiting for Kisame to attack in retaliation but the man just stared at where his blade was last seen. He was a broken man, Samehada had literally become a part of him. Itachi may have been his partner on paper, but it was Samehada that was his partner. The only thing he could truly rely on despite the swords occasional misbehavior.

"What … have you … done … Sa-me-ha-da …"

Kisame just kept repeating that as he stared at the spot. Or he would have if Naruto didn't create a dozen wind clones that used the 'Kaze no Yaiba – Wind Sword' jutsu to stab Kisame all over his body with Naruto ultimately using Mugen Yoru to slice his head clean off his shoulders.

Those not disturbed by the swift execution of the former monster of mist were by the fact the head landed still staring at the spot the sword was destroyed with blood leaking from the eyes. Kushina was unaffected by the whole thing and walked over to Naruto checking to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine kaa-san" Naruto says.

He then takes out a scroll and seals up the remains of Kisame. Jiraiya and Gai then also moved closer to the mother-son team.

"You should hand that over to me gaki. I'll make sure the body gets to the Intelligence department and then to Kiri so the village can collect the bounty" Jiriaya says.

"I don't think so old man. I'm going to hold onto it myself for now" Naruto responds.

Jiraiya frowned but figured that's what he would say and he wouldn't confront him about it now, not with Kushina watching. They needed to get out of here anyway, which was a shame because he had already spied some hot little chickadee's that needed the attentions of a discerning male like himself.

"We should get out of here. We don't know when Itachi will come back to finish what he started" Jiraiya says next.

"Itachi's not coming back, we should stay here for the night and head out again in the morning" Naruto argues.

"Sochi, I agree with Jiraiya. We should leave now and put some distance between us and this village" Kushina intervenes.

Naruto looks at his mother trying to figure out why she was in such a hurry, but seeing the look she was giving him he decided to drop it.

"Fine, we should head back and let everyone know before they unpack" Naruto responds.

Kushina and Jiraiya nod, but before they can leave Gai stops them.

"Excuse me, but I came to request that you ask Tsunade-sama about possibly operating on Lee-kun for me Naruto-kun" Gai asks.

"I thought you came to warn us about Akatsuki coming to the village" Jiraiya says.

"I did, but I also came to ask for Naruto-kun's assistance in getting Tsunade-sama's help to cure Lee-kun. It's his dream to be a splendid shinobi even though he can't do any gen or ninjutsu. After his match during the preliminaries he was crippled by the unyouthful Gaara.

The doctors say it's hopeless and that he'll never be able to be a ninja again, but I know if anyone can help him it's Tsunade-sama" Gai says seriously.

"I'll pass along your request, but that's the best I can do" Naruto responds.

"That's all I ask. I see I am not needed here so I will head back to the village …" Gai starts, but then stops.

He looks at Naruto with a calculating gaze.

"Yosh! I almost forgot again. I have a present for you Naruto-kun, as thanks for helping my precious Lee-kun" Gai says.

Everyone watches the eccentric Jōnin as he reaches into vest and fishes around for something.

"Lee became strong with this and I know you will too Naruto-kun" Gai starts.

Only then to dramatically pull out a green spandex suit like he and Lee wear. He then went on to explain the virtues of wearing it. Everyone could only look at the man like he was touched in the head especially Naruto.

"Ehh … thanks … umm … Maito-san, but perhaps … you should keep that and give it to Lee … when he recovers after we bring back Senju-san" Naruto offers.

"Yosh! That is so youthful! Thinking of Lee-kun even now! But no worries I have extra so you keep this!" Gai beams.

Naruto just takes the offensive object holding it loosely with 3 fingers.

"Umm … thanks …" Naruto responds.

"Yosh! Then I'll shall head back!" Gai exclaims.

He leaves them, but not before giving his custom blinding smile and thumbs up. As soon as he's out of ear and eye sight Naruto turns to the still bubbling crater that used to be a volcano and tosses it in and then uses his doton chakra to bury the construct deep underground.

"We should head back and never mention this to anyone" Naruto says.

Both adults nod their head in agreement and walk back to the hotel in silence. When they returned to the hotel they found a weird situation. Everyone was gathered in one room around one bed looking at a passed out Karin with a goofy smile on her face and her hair looked a bit frazzled. There was also a small line of splotch of red above her lip from what Naruto could smell was blood.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know. One minute she was following the two fights with her sensor ability telling us what was happening and then maybe ten or so minutes ago she said someone released a ton of chakra. Then her head started turning red and smoke started pouring from her ears, blood dripped from her nose, and then she fainted" Katsu tells them.

"Oh, she'll be alright. Karin-chan is still developing her abilities and experiencing high level fights like that probably overwhelmed her. Anyway we need to move. We killed one of them, but the other attacker got away and we shouldn't be here if he decides to come back" Kushina says.

Those that were awake nodded and not having enough time to unpack much everyone was ready to go in five minutes. Kushina also managed to revive Karin and retrieve their things from the hotel room they were in when the attack started.

They all left, with Jiraiya insisting they leave before the manager could notice not wanting to pay for rooms they didn't end up using after all. Although he lamented losing out on recouping the deposit he had to shell out for, but Kushina reminded him they hadn't put down any deposit so he quickly cheered up.

As the group made their way to the next village Naruto reflected on his fights. He also reflected on some other things and he had a few questions he needed to ask the old Toad Sannin.

Karin was practically glued to Naruto's side much to Akari and Miyuki's displeasure. Naruto had yet to reactivate the seals on his body since killing Kisame and Karin was reacting to his now much more powerful and surprisingly warm chakra signature unable to control herself.

To the side of them Kushina was debating with herself on if this was a bad or good thing. She did want Uzumaki grandchildren to spoil and the way she was acting Karin would definitely give her many. That said she knew Naruto didn't love his cousin nor did he seem particularly interested in her in more than a family manner.

Still, she wanted those grand kids and most importantly she wanted to see the Uzumaki line continue. This frankly was her best option outside of getting knocked up herself, which wasn't happening. Once was enough in her opinion. She still vividly remembered how painful it was and what happened after didn't exactly help her think any better of it.

Yuudai and Katsu just walked along pretty much forgotten reading some manga they brought with them. They were just enjoying the bright warm day.

And Jiraiya was deep in thought trying to figure out his godson. He didn't like that the Akatsuki were making their move so soon, but it did force Naruto to reveal that he was hiding his true strength. But he knew there was much more the boy was hiding. How much was the question.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Work Release. It isn't all that I had wanted it would be, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Next time on Work Release: The Drunken Sannin and more unwelcome guests arrive!  
**

**I hope you all had a great time this Christmas Break and that all your New Year's Resolutions will come true. For those like me that have already broken one or two resolutions I say ... there's always next year :)  
**

**I'll also say one of my resolutions was to end this story before January 1, 2014. So I am now announcing this story will be split into 2 parts. Until next time ... keep reading.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it or Bleach.  
**

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter so please be aware and skip over it if such things offend you or you are not of age (sorry had to add that).**

**Chapter 22 - Festival Fun  
**

The gang traversed the dirt road on the path to their next stop. Apparently there was another village up ahead that Jiraiya thought his old teammate might stay at. Coincidentally they were having a festival as well and everyone was pretty excited about getting there.

"Do you think Senju-san will be here this time?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know gaki, my spies have informed me she has been here and is still in the general area so we might have one or two more towns to check before we find her" Jiraiya admitted.

Naruto nodded at the information and then caught up with Akari and Miyuki as Karin was still maintaining a … close watch on her cousin.

"How strong is he" Jiraiya asks Kushina.

"I don't know?" Kushina answers honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"You are his mother and I know you have been training him" Jiraiya states.

"You are wrong Jiraiya. I am only teaching my son the things I think his father would like him to know and some thing I have learned. Training would imply I think he's weak and needs my help.

I knew from when I first met him after going back to Konoha that he was already a strong shinobi. He still has so much raw potential. I admit it scares me some times when I think about what he could be if he ever gave into the hate that's desperately trying to consume him.

My sochi has become so strong and I know it wasn't me that did it. That part always eats at me about how much I missed and all the pain he must have gone through. Naru-kun is strong not just in ability or skill but also character.

We both saw back there that he is at least an A-class ninja if not S-rank. Holding back or not you don't survive a fight with Hoshigaki Kisame or Itachi if you are not at that level. If I were to guess I would say he's not far off from being S-rank if he isn't already" Kushina answers.

"S-rank?"

Kushina nodded at the question.

"That's impossible Kushina. He is way too young to have reached such a level and we all know that no one in the village taught him anything before he graduated. To be at that level, so young, without any help … impossible " Jiraiya states.

"I can only go by what I see Jiraiya. No one knows much of anything about what was going on with Naruto for at least three or more years before he graduated. I know that because Sarutobi thought I had some part in Naruto's growth somehow during that period.

He questioned me about it when I returned a number of times. Like I told him, I will tell you that I neither trained Naruto secretly nor hired someone to do so without the villages' knowledge.

However he did it, Naruto-kun found someone to teach him and managed to hide it from the Sandiame and the village, I believe will surpass his father. I have no doubt about that" Kushina states clearly.

Jiraiya just walked silently after that. He didn't even bother trying to check out Kushina's chest or butt, which was a welcomed change for the Uzumaki matriarch. The man never seemed to learn no matter what anyone did to him in retaliation of his perverted habits.

"Hey! We're here!" Naruto shouted back at the two.

Kushina and Jiraiya looked ahead to see that the kids were looking down over a railing. When they got closer they could see a bustling village down below. Men, women, and kids of all ages were walking around with various foods or toys and trinkets in their hand.

Once they made it down to ground level the sights and smells were almost overwhelming. Everyone was eager to go out and have some fun before they continued on the mission.

The group split up with Katsu & Yuudai heading towards the games first, Kushina took Karin and looked at the different shops, while the girls quickly grabbed Naruto and went inside a clothing ship. Of course Jiraiya went where Jiraiya usually goes, but no one seemed to care.

An hour later Naruto and the girls were at another clothing store, but this time it was a lingerie store. The girls were in the dressing room trying on some of the outfits.

"What do you think Naruto-kun?" Miyuki asked.

When Naruto looked he was treated to Miyuki wearing a simple yet sexy white lace slip. Miyuki did a few simple poses turn slowly to give him the overall view. Naruto didn't have to say a word as the grin on his face was enough of an answer, but he did so anyway.

"You look sexy and beautiful Miyu-chan" He responded grin still present.

Miyuki blushed at the attention as she moved a little closer to him.

"Do you really think so Naru-kun" Miyuki teased.

"Of course I do … do you want to buy it?" He asked.

Miyuki thought about it for a minute before saying she wanted to try on a few more and then went back into the changing room. And as soon as she went in Akari came out. His eyes immediately glued to the goddess in front of him.

Miyuki was wearing a light blue silk slip with garter belt and matching stockings. The effect of it contrasting against her caramel skin was breath taking. Naruto didn't even know he had a big silly smile on his face as he watched her walk towards him and do a few twirls.

"What do you think?" She asked same as Miyuki.

"Beautiful … absolutely beautiful" was his honest response.

Akari smiled and nodded and then retreated back into the dressing room with a sexy walk making Naruto focus on her panty clad posterior.

'I'm a lucky guy' He thought.

Naruto sat back and waited a bit more before they came out again. This time Akari was first. She was wearing a slightly see through black lace baby doll. Once again Naruto was stunned, but Miyuki wasn't to be outdone. She came out wearing a red and black silk & lace baby doll that definitely showed off her bust.

They quickly went back to the dressing room to change again and then came out together. Miyuki wearing an orange bustier with matching thong and Akari wearing a pair of orange bra and panties with a lacy black robe that came to a stop just at the top of the panties. Naruto was quick to compliment both girls and he was rewarded by a kiss from each of them.

Then they said they wanted to do some shopping alone so Naruto was left on his own, which sucked because he wanted to spend the day with them. He really had few opportunities to just spend time with the girls and there were a few things he wanted to talk with them about.

Still, he was at a festival and he might run into Yuudai and Katsu if he kept walking. As he did he stopped to get some food as it had been awhile since he had eaten. The first thing he had was a stack of pancakes and conveniently the syrup was on the side so he would cut up the pancakes and then dip them in the syrup.

When he finished with that he got some cotton candy, which was delicious and light. An order of fried noodles was next, then an order of octopus dumplings, and finally some apricot candy. When he finished he was more than stuffed.

Naruto then went to play a few games. He played a few games of throwing a ball at a target. Of course he was successful each time.

Next he went to a goldfish stand, which became clear was rigged after the first two attempts. To the stand owners' horror Naruto then proceeded to swipe 10 large fish. He was going to give them to the girls as he was sure they would like them. Of course than man accused Naruto of cheating, but had no way to prove it and the crowd behind Naruto that also wanted to give it a shot kept him from banning Naruto before he got the last one, which he named lucky.

After that he brought a fried squid on a stick the owner of the stand had been really cook and only charged him half price. He was now walking through the festival slowly eating the squid when he heard a familiar voice.

Of course it was Jiraiya and in a whore house in the middle of the day. Naruto just kept walking deciding not to waste his time with the old pervert. Besides with everyone busy he could finally get some real training in without the extra sets of eyes present. It had been some time since that was the case and Naruto chose to take full advantage. He walked into an alley way and quickly disappeared.

It was just after night fall when Naruto showed back up in the town. The first thing he did was find a hotel so that he could get a shower and change before heading out again. Of course with the village in the middle of a festival nearly all the hotels were booked solid.

The only one that wasn't was the most expensive and of course they only had two rooms available. An expensive indulgent suite or a standard room, Naruto chose the suite. He didn't know what happened with the girls or if they found a place to stay but if not Naruto was pretty sure he could house everyone, save Jiraiya, in this one room.

Of course the Hotel manager made it a big deal and rolled out the red carpet for him. He didn't have any bags so he was led up to the room by a concierge and then shown around the suite. The woman was really nice and welcoming and attractive. When she left she gave him a personal business card telling him how he could reach her if he needed any further help or services.

Naruto went into the bathroom without further delay and disrobed. He found they had a separate shower and bathtub. He wasn't in any particular hurry, but decided to go with the shower. He might try out the tub later.

Half an hour later Naruto was back on the street this time wearing a simple black yukata with geta he bought in the hotel. The whole thing probably cost more than it was actually worth, but Naruto wasn't worried. It did feel good at least.

Walking around the festival Naruto noticed the streets seemed to be filling up with more people.

'Something exciting must be happening' He thought.

Naruto continued to walk careful not to bump into anyone or get his pocket picked. He had spotted a few guys already trying to take advantage of the more unaware visitors.

As he continued to walk he walked by the vendors again and bought another chocolate banana, candy apple, and three yakitori sticks. He thought about buying more, but wanted to wait to see what everyone else wanted to do.

Naruto continued walking towards the games when he spotted Katsu and Yuudai. Katsu was trying to get with a couple of girls and Yuudai just seemed to be watching the whole thing. Unfortunately for Katsu he struck out and the girls walked away only to meet back up with their boyfriends.

"Tough luck Katsu!" Naruto calls out.

This causes both boys to turn and find Naruto walking towards them with a half eaten chocolate banana and an uneaten yakitori stick.

"Hey Naruto … what's with the clothes?" Yuudai asked.

"Well it's a festival. I didn't have anything to wear to a festival so I bought this at a hotel gift shop" Naruto answers.

Yuudai nods at the answer while Katsu is still staring at the two girls with their boyfriends. It was kinda sad like he was trying to will them to come back with his eyes.

"Did you guys find somewhere to stay yet, while we are here?" Naruto asked.

Yuudai shook his head negatively. For the most part Katsu had been dragging him along all day either playing games or trying to pick up on girls. When he tried to point out that he was interested in someone Katsu just ignored him and found another girl to hit on.

"You guys are welcome to stay in my room. It's a suite and has a guest room you can crash in" Naruto tells them.

Yuudai nodded glad he had somewhere to stay. In all the excitement he forgot to ask about where they would be staying or even when to meet up again.

"Are you guys going to hang out here a while longer or do you want to go the hotel and get some sleep?" Naruto asked.

Yuudai turned to ask Katsu only to find him talking to another girl who seemed to be alone.

"I guess we're going to be here a while longer" Yuudai answered.

Naruto nodded seeing Katsu get rejected once more by a girl that looked to be a few years older than them.

"Alright, meet me back here in an hour. I'm going to try to find everyone else and let them know about the hotel" Naruto tells him.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on Katsu and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" Yuudai says.

They part ways as Yuudai goes back to watching Katsu make another tempt at getting a date. Naruto just continued to walk. The shops were closed or closing so he didn't think the girls would be in one of them so he just had to hope to bump into them soon.

He turned the corner and noticed a booth had gathered a nice sized crowd. There were the girls all of them including his mother and Karin. They were eating chocolate colored bananas and from the looks on the guys watching it was a very erotic sight to them.

Surprisingly to himself Naruto felt a flare of anger over these guys ogling his girlfriends, mother, and cousin. But he calmed himself and walked over with a grin and a wave.

"Hey!" He called loudly.

This got the attention of the girls as they recognized the voice and saw Naruto walking towards them. Akari and Miyuki quickly finished their treat and tossed the sticks into a garbage can 5 feet away from them. Kushina continued to eat her treat at a modest pace while managing to hold Karin back as she moved to follow Akari and Miyuki's example.

The girls upon reaching Naruto hugged and then stood at a bit apart.

"What do you think?" They asked him.

Miyuki was wearing a white yukata with pink and red flowers decorating it and a blood red bow. Akari's was light blue with white snowflakes decorating it and a dark blue bow accentuating it.

Looking over to his mom and cousin he took in their appearance as well. Karin was wearing a pink yukata with red flower petals decorating it and a dark red bow. Kushina chose a solid red yukata with large white flowers and red bow.

"Where were you Naruto-kun! We looked all over for you after we finished shopping and couldn't find you" Akari tells him.

"We bumped into Karin-chan and Kushina-sama and they couldn't find you either" Miyuki added.

"Sorry, sorry when I left you girls I ran around playing games and eating when I decided to do some training on my own. When I got back it was dark so I looked for a place to stay and managed to get a room at a nice hotel. I showered and changed before coming to find all of you" Naruto tells them.

Kushina nodded as she and Karin had joined them after hearing what they were talking about.

"What about you ladies. Did you find somewhere to stay yet?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Jiraiya found a place that had three rooms available to rent, but… I was thinking maybe you would want Akari and Miyuki to stay with you" Kushina says teasingly.

"I guess … Yuudai and Katsu can take that third room. If you have the keys on you I can create a clone to give it to them and let them know the situation" Naruto says.

"But, I should probably ask if the both of you are okay with staying with me while we are here. It could take a while …" Naruto never got to finish as he was glomped.

"I'll take this as a yes" he responds.

"Yes!" Both girls shout in unison.

Kushina handed him the key and he created the clone which took it to Yuudai and Katsu. Naruto got the memories of the clone telling them about the room and that it was there's for the duration of their stay. It also seemed that Katsu was done trying to get a date for the night as they took the keys and headed for the hotel calling it a night.

Naruto also thought it was time to get going. He wanted to get in as much training as he could while they waited on the pervert to do his job. He could move things along a lot quicker, but he enjoyed being away from Konoha too much.

Just as he was ready to ask the girls if they were ready to leave the festival the first round of fireworks started lighting up the sky. Even Naruto had to admit it was an impressive display. Both girls chose to hold on to a side of Naruto and put an arm around his midsection which he copied as well.

As the trio watched the night sky Kushina dragged Karin off with her back to the room. She had some things to discuss with her niece and she wanted to make sure the Toad perv wasn't around when she did.

Half an hour later Naruto and the girls realized they were alone as the firework show ended. They all decided to walk back to Naruto's suite. The girls were amazed by how spacious the room was. The bathroom also met their approval. Actually it was Naruto's second favorite room as well.

After a brief tour of the living, dining, and guest room he led them both into the bedroom. The bed was a California King/King Long in size, which fit comfortably in the large room. There was a large dresser facing the bed on the adjacent wall, a night stand on the left side of the bed, a walk-in closet, and two lamps softly lighting the room above the headboard of the bed, a lamp in the furthest corner of the room, and an over head light scource.

The room had wood floors, but a large intricately woven and designed red rug which paired well with the dark wood of the floor and bed. The covers were made from the finest wool, the sheets the finest cotton, and both the sheets and pillow cases were threaded with gold.

"So … what do you think of the place?" Naruto asked.

"It's amazing" Akari answered.

"I've never seen anything like it" Miyuki added.

"I know we have shared a bed before, but would either of you feel more comfortable if I stayed in the guest room?" Naruto asked.

He knew the answer before he asked, but he wanted this to happen on their terms.

"No … we want to stay with you" Akari answered quickly.

Miyuki nodded in agreement. After all it wouldn't help their plans if they slept apart from him.

"I'm glad" He smiles sincerely before becoming serious "… but I think it's time we talk seriously. Please come with me to the living room" Naruto says before leaving the bedroom.

Both girls looked at each other wondering what was going on, but decided to follow and find out. Naruto led them to a couch, which they sat on while he moved a chair to sit in front of them. The three sat silently for a moment before Naruto began.

"I want to ask the both of you if you regret coming with me to Konoha?" Naruto asks.

"Never" Miyuki answered.

Akari just shook her head in agreement this time.

"What do you think about Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"It's beautiful and warm and seems like a great place?" Akari answered.

"It is … different from Kiri. It feels more secure" Miyuki answered.

Naruto nodded at that. He knew the girls had enjoyed their time inside the village. Naruto didn't involve them in his problems and outside of their experience with the council he knew they had been treated very well.

"I ask because I know you have enjoyed your time in that village, but I will be leaving it behind in a few years. I want to know if you still wish to follow me or if you want to stay in the Leaf Village?" He asks.

These questions had taken the girls by surprise. They had no idea Naruto had these thoughts or why he had them. Of course it was Miyuki that answered by softly bopping Naruto on the head.

"I thought we told you back in Wave. When you leave, we leave" She answers.

"Yes we have enjoyed our stay in the Leaf Village, but nothing has changed for us Naru-kun. We want to be with you and only you. That feeling has only grown for us, so much that we want you to stop holding back and be with us tonight" Miyuki adds.

"Really?" Asks a shocked Naruto.

"Really" Responds Akari.

Both girls then stood up and headed to the bedroom. Naruto shook himself from his thoughts and followed them.

**LEMON ALERT**

As soon as Naruto reached the room he found the girls had already removed their yukata's as they lay pooled around their feet. They carefully stepped out of them showing they were also barefooted and grasped him around his arms Akari on his left and Miyuki on his right.

They led him to the bed where they slowly stripped him of his clothes. They both helped him remove his yukata and Miyuki threw it over nears theirs. They then had him raise his arms and removed his undershirt.

Miyuki then kissed him softly on the lips before trailing kisses across his jaw line and stopping at his ears. She suckled on his ear lobe while running her left hand over his chest. Leaving his ear with a light nibble she moved down to his neck placing kisses there as her hand rubbed across both of his nipples. Her right hand slowly rubbing circles on his back as she kissed and sucked on his neck and collarbone.

Meanwhile Akari had focused on removing the pants he wore underneath the Yukata. She unbuckled his belt and removed it from his waist and then undid the top button on his pants. She took the zipper and lowered it causing the pants to drop to the floor.

The underwear were next to fall before she stood up and captured his lips as Miyuki was moving back up his neck and towards his lips. The three shared a deep kiss before the girls pushed Naruto backwards causing him to fall back on the bed.

Both girls took a leg removing the pants first and tossing the aside before quickly doing the same with the underwear. Akari gave him a quick kiss before she stood back giving some distance between her and the bed.

Miyuki took the opportunity to kiss Naruto again taking her right hand and massaging his scalp has her fingers ran through his hair and her left moved across his chest rubbing his nipples. She then broke the kiss and moved lower replacing her left hand with her mouth as she captured the his right nipple and gently sucked on it. Her right hand moving to his back while her left hand moved further down to rub his already hard and lengthened cock.

With Miyuki lower Naruto could finally see Akari slowly removing her bra. By the time he looked she was just undoing the clasp each strap loosely hanging around her elbows. She undid the clasp and removed the bra giving Naruto a great view of her dark brown nipples and areola. The areola were about the size of a dime or slightly larger and her nipples barely raised a quarter of an inch.

Naruto smiled at the sight his cock jumped in Miyuki's firm grasp as she slowly moved up and down his length. Naruto's eyes trailed down from Akari's beautiful 34 B cup breasts towards her flat stomach her abs visible as her hands went lower to grasp the edge of her panties.

Before removing them she turned around depriving him of looking at her breasts, but he was focused on her perfectly round butt anyway as she slowly bent over and started to lower her panties. Naruto watched as inch after pain staking inch of fabric was removed from her covering her ass just as Miyuki decided to grab his attention again by removing her hands from his penis and lower her mouth down upon the tip.

Naruto fought through the indescribable sensation of pleasure as Akari finally gave him an unobstructed view of her sex. The lips of her pussy parted slightly giving him a flash of pink as she ran a single finger between them. He was just able to take in the tiny dot of her asshole before she stood up and turned around removing the panties from her feet.

She slowly walked back towards the bed giving him an unobstructed view of her breast and pussy. The blond hairs forming a nice vee shape above her clean shaven dark lips. The contrast often drove him wild when she gifted him with the sight before and did so once more as his cock jumped wildly in his other lovers mouth.

Akari leaned over kissing him as their tongues danced together. This caused Miyuki to stop and remove his dick from her mouth standing away from the bed like Akari had done. And like it had been rehearsed Akari moved down his body playing with his left nipple as Miyuki removed her bra and let it drop to the floor.

Miyuki's larger 32 C breasts were almost perfectly round and the pink areolas and nipples stood proudly jutting out inviting him to suckle on them. She then moved her hands down her stomach reaching the top of her panties. Unlike Akari she didn't turn around lowering the panties slowly revealing the ash blond landing strip that led down to her clean shaven lips.

As she removed her panties and made her way back to the bed Akari stood up having never moved beyond his chest. They both lay down on the bed on opposite sides of Naruto forcing him towards the middle of the large bed.

Naruto moved onto his side as he began to kiss Miyuki again. Starting at her lips and then moving lower down her body slowly kissing her. He move down to her chin and then covered her neck and and collarbone in light kisses. His hands grasping her breasts gently fondling them and lightly moving over the nipple.

He slid his body down as he moved to the area between her collarbone and breasts and kissed the area lavishly as his hands squeezed and manipulated her breasts. As he kissed further down he moved in-between the small valley between her breasts, but continued to move down seemingly ignoring the breasts.

While he was doing this Akari wasn't still as she moved her hands across her own body, while watching as Naruto moved lower and lower before his head pressed between the juncture of Miyuki's thighs. Akari knew what was happening as Naruto's hands slackened their hold on Miyuki's breast and then left them all together as he took hold of her thighs.

Not willing to be left out Akari kneeled on the bed and moved closer to the coupling couple. She ran her hands down Naruto's strong back and head as he continued to eat out her friend. Moving lower she grasped his butt and messaged the checks loving how toned they were as she played with them.

She didn't do this for long before she snaked a hand underneath Naruto's stomach and reached for his hard dick. Once she found it she moved to straddle the back of his legs and then moved forward to lay over him rubbing her breasts into his back.

Naruto spent a few more minutes licking and sucking on Miyuki's pussy before he moved up on his arms. He looked up into Miyuki's eyes and could see she was ready so he took his dick back from Akari and moved it into position at the lips of Miyuki's pussy.

He didn't even get to move forward before Akari pushed on his butt and forced him to move forward.

"Mmghm …" Miyuki moaned at the intrusion.

Akari moved away and let the couple move at their own pace as she sat back on the bed and watched while rubbing her breasts and pussy alternately with both hands.

Naruto focus entirely on Miyuki as slowly moved his length deeper into her body. Miyuki just laid back with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the new sensations her lover was creating inside of her. When he was fully seated insider of her Naruto moved to cover her body as he moved in for a deep kiss.

He started to move his hips withdrawing no more than two inches before pushing back fully inside of her. He continued to saw in and out reveling in her tightness as they kissed the sounds of the bodies meeting filling the room along with the moans of Akari as she lay back and messaging her clit and breasts.

Naruto eventually broke the kiss as he moved up higher above Miyuki and sped up this thrusting. Miyuki's hands moved towards her breasts tweaking and pinching her nipples as Naruto thrust harder and harder into her taking longer and deep strokes.

Miyuki began to get more into it as she bounced her butt up and down trying to meet Naruto's thrusts in rhythm. Naruto slowed a little as he bent to suck on her left breast and pressed his pelvis down as he ground in her.

"Mmghm … Ughhh … Ughhhh" She moaned louder.

The friction against her clit Naruto was producing with his grinding was really setting her off as she rose her pelvis to force more contact. It didn't take long before Naruto exploded deep inside of her release his hot semen inside of her. And this was all the trigger Miyuki needed as she became rigid her pussy sealed tight against the base of Naruto's dick as it squeezed and milked him forcing more cum to flow into her body.

Naruto held her tight as she came down from her climax kissing her gently. Naruto slowly removed himself from her and watched as she breathed deeply. He wasn't given time to rest though as Akari pounced on him. Miyuki sat up and scooched back giving the pair room while she relaxed.

Akari wasted no time in plugging Naruto's still hard dick inside of her. She then pushed him back on the bed forcefully as she rode him moving up and down his length at a fast pace. Naruto just lay back and enjoyed it as the brown skinned beauty rode him to a quick climax. She had already been on the verge of climaxing from watching him fuck Miyuki as she masturbated and a few minutes of hard penetration was all it took to take her over the top.

Naruto wasn't finished however as he was beginning to feel the urge to cum again. Just as Akari started to come down Naruto began to move his hips. He started by slowly rising his hips up and grinding against Akari before falling back to the bed. He arched his back a little as he continued this motion for a minute.

"Nghh … mmm …" Akari moaned softly.

She started to reciprocate his motions rising and lowering with him as if they had done this a thousand times. He then raised his hands to grasp her breasts squeezing, rubbing, and grabbing them rougher than he did with Miyuki. He also sped up his movements causing her butt to slap against his thighs.

Naruto then rose up into a sitting position as he moved to kiss Akari. She kissed him back as his hands moved to her butt as he grasped it and used his hold on her butt to move her up and down on his dick faster.

"Enghh … Enghh …" She moaned as she threw her head back.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes … AHHH!" She screamed as she climaxed again.

"Mmm, mmm, mmhm, mmm" Were Naruto's muffled moans as he also came inside of her.

Both lovers fell back to the bed with Akari rolling off of Naruto as her hips bucked slightly from the after affects of her orgasm. Miyuki took this time to move closer to Naruto and lay against the right side of his body.

"That was great Naruto-kun" Miyuki tells him.

"Heh, ha … th-anks Miyu-chan" Naruto responds.

He reaches over and gives the white haired beauty another soft kiss as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to him feeling content and happy at finally being with her lover. She only wished this had been her first experience with sex.

After Akari calmed down she also snuggled up on his left side giving him a kiss.

"That was wonderful Naru-kun" Akari tells him.

"You were amazing Akari-chan" Naruto compliments her.

She also felt the same as Miyuki. Unfortunately this did bring up memories of her 'first' time, which dampened her mood a bit. She quickly got over it though. She also couldn't wait to do this again.

"We should get some sleep. We are going to be here awhile and can do this again as much as you girls want. We don't have to do everything in one night" Naruto says.

Both girls nodded as three continued to lie in the bed unmoving expect for the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed in and out. A few minutes later the three were under the covers and asleep.

**Lemon End**

Naruto spent the next week with Akari and Miyuki when he wasn't off training. Although some times they would join him. Most of his time with them was spent in the town or the hotel suite.

The festival had started petering out after the third day, but it was still going to be in operation for a month. And Katsu had actually found a girl the day after they arrived.

Her name was Teruko, Teru for short and had come down from the Capitol to see the Festival with her parents. She was 5 foot 1 93 pounds with brown eyes and blond hair. Her family owned a shop near the Daimyō's Castle. There were actually related to the previous Daimyō and held a little influence in the Capitol.

Apparently she remembered seeing Katsu and Yuudai around the Capitol and decided to hang out with them since she was bored. From there she and Katsu hit it off according to Yuudai and he left not wanting to be the third wheel.

Yuudai didn't mind though and was happy for Katsu leaving him alone and finding his own thing to do. Although the new couple tried to set him up with one of Teruko's friends that also came with her, but he politely refused.

To keep from getting bored Yuudai sought Naruto out for training. This left him with less time alone to work on a few jutsu he had been meaning to learn, but he didn't mind. For the most part he just sent a group of clones with Yuudai to help him out so it didn't really cut too much into his time any more than the girls already were.

This just left Kushina and Karin, but Kushina was busy training Karin to further hone her sensor skills. She was also working on the girls' taijutsu and physical abilities so that she could defend herself better. As it is most genin would have little trouble defeating Karin in a fight making her the weakest of the group and a liability if it wasn't corrected.

Naruto was now alone outside the Town working on a Lightening Technique he got off Kakashi the, 'Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu – Lightning Beast Running Technique'. He was currently working on the strength of technique and trying to figure out if he could find a way to drop the connection with his hand yet still control it and keep it going.

"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu – Lightning Beast Running Technique" He called out.

The Lightning gathered in his hand and then formed a large fox. Naruto pushed more chakra in his hand the equivalent of A rank technique and watched as the fox turned blueish white in color. He then steadily increased the amount of chakra he was putting in the technique.

Naruto watched as he felt the technique grow stronger and the color darken slightly before becoming blueish white again. When he felt the technique was close to exploding on him he directed it towards a tree and watched as it hit.

The tree exploding causing debris and kindling to fly through the air. Naruto just stood in place as the little bit of debris that reached him was easily deflected. That was when he heard clapping coming from the area where the Technique exploded.

Jiraiya walked through the debris cloud brushing off bits of wood, but other wise completely unscathed as he approached Naruto.

"Nice jutsu gaki. Wasn't that Kakashi's Lightening Beast jutsu?" The old hermit questioned.

"What are you doing out here Jiraiya-san? I thought you were still looking for leads on Senju-san?" Naruto responded.

"I'm just taking a break. My old teammate is proving difficult to locate" Jiraiya admitted.

"Did you come to ask for my help or is there some other reason you almost let yourself be hit by my jutsu?" Naruto asks.

"I want to talk about the Toad Contract" Jiraiya tells him plainly.

Naruto just stared at the man a bit before making a face like he was remembering something.

"I remember now … you asked me if I would tell them to their face I wasn't interested" Naruto says.

"Now is as good a time as any" Jiraiya states.

Naruto just watches as the old ninja goes through the hand seals and slams his hands to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Jiraiya shouted.

Two puffs of smoke erupted from the ground with the normal popping sound following. After the two puffs of smoke that obscured Jiraiya from view cleared Naruto saw two old Toads standing on his shoulders. One had purple skin and a green belly with purple hair that looked like it was in rollers and the other was green with white hair styled like a mowhawk. They were both also wearing capes.

'Weird' Naruto thought.

"Jiraiya-kun why have you summoned us?" the old green toad asked.

"I would like to know that as well. I was right in the middle of fixing dinner when you called" the purple and green toad echoes.

"I apologize Ma, but I thought you would both like to meet Naruto" Jiraiya says pointing in front of him.

"Ahh … I see, has he decided then to sign the contract?" Shima asked.

Meanwhile the green toad had already trained his eyes on the young blond examining him. He could already tell something was wrong here. There were also the recent visions the Old Toad Sage had been having. Trouble was coming ad this kid was directly in the center of it.

"I have told Jiraiya-san that I am not interested in the Toad contract" Naruto interrupts.

Shima is shocked at what the boy is saying, but the green toad strokes his beard in thought before replying.

"It seems you were telling the truth Jiraiya-kun" the green one says.

"Why won't you sign boy!" shouted Ma toad angrily.

"She reminds me of someone I know in Konoha" Naruto says flatly.

It was clear to the three that whatever likeness Shima had to this Konoha person, it wasn't favorable. While the old female toad bristled further at the obvious rejection the male was trying to figure out a solution. Jiraiya though was impatient and wanted to get this over with so he can go do what he does best, 'shock and awe the ladies into having an indescribable night of pleasure'. And he really needed to find Tsunade sooner than later as well.

"Ma, Pa he claims he's a summoner of the Hagetaka and Tora clans" Jiraiya informs the elder toads.

Ma was shocked again and voiced her question.

"How could you allow the chosen one to be a summoner for those carpet cleaners and jungle cats?" she asked.

Shima held a wooden spoon in hand smacking it against her palm loudly. Of course Jiraiya knew what this meant. His head was soon to replace her palm if she didn't like the answer.

"It's not my fault ma, when I went back to the village to train him he had already signed the contract!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Is this true?" Shima queried looking at Naruto.

"It's true …" Naruto started.

That was all Shima needed to hear as she turned to wail on the irresponsible summoner.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had taken care of him like Minato-kun asked you to!" the old toad shouted.

The old purple female toad then began to whack Jiraiya upside the head with her spoon. Naruto could even make out dead bugs stuck to the thing. He almost felt sorry for Jiraiya … almost.

"Is this how you treat all of your summoners?" Naruto asked breaking things up.

Shiima further bristled at the disrespect this boy was showing her. She was close to taking the spoon to him next and forgot all about Jiraiya. Of course the old green toad picked up on this quickly.

"Ma! Calm down. Hitting Jiraiya-chan won't solve anything" Pa stated.

"Maybe it won't, but I'll feel better" Ma retorted remembering her anger at the old Sannin.

'Why me?' Jiraiya lamented internally.

"Now Naruto-kun, I know the Hagetaka and Tora contracts are … decent summons. But surely you can see they are not as strong as the Toad contract. After all your father was proud to be a Toad summoner and he was perhaps the strongest ninja alive since Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. Jiraiya-kun isn't so bad either" Pa says.

At this Jiraiya sulked. Everyone disrespected him even his summons, whom he had made famous. He had, not Minato, not any of the previous summoners before him, he had. He had never even heard of the Toad contract before stupidly trying to perform the Kuchiyose no jutsu without having signed a contract.

'What does a man have to do to get a little respect?' he thought.

"You seem like a young lad who would be interested in powerful ninjutsu. Well we are one of the few clans capable of performing ninjutsu utilizing hand seals. And even rarer is our use of senjutsu and through us our summoners can also utilize it. Senjutsu is a very powerful tool to have and can turn an average chūnin into a Kage level opponent. Surely you can see the use in being a summoner to our clan?" Pa reasoned.

"A powerful ability and contract, but as I have told Jiraiya I am simply not interested" Naruto responds.

"Why not?" Pa asked.

If you asked him he had sold the contract extremely well. Most ninja would give anything to even be considered as a summoner for the Toad Clan.

"Two reasons really. The first being you are connected to Konoha. I have no interest in being affiliated with Konoha any longer than I have already agreed to. In the event that I were to sign your contract your loyalties would be split and Jiraiya/Konoha could use that to gain information I don't want them to have" Naruto explains.

Fukasaka nodded as he listened. The kid made a good point there. Jiraiya was foolish, perverted, and at times stupid but he was trustworthy, dependable, and brave. He was a very good summoner not that they would tell him that, but their loyalties would be to him. Shiima and Jiraiya also thought along the same lines.

"The second being the Hagetaka clan and the Tora clan are more than a decent contracts despite what you may believe of them. I also stated that I only have a partial contract with the Tora clan. They decided not to ally with me, but have granted me permission to summon certain members of their clan …" Naruto starts.

"That's all the more reason to join with us. We'll teach you everything we know. And you would have access to the full contract including The Great Honourable Toad Sage" Fukasaka interrupts.

"I thought Jiraiya was the Toad Sage?" Naruto asks confused.

"No, he is a Sage. The Toad Sage however is the oldest, wisest, and most respected of the Toads of Mount Myōboku" Fukasaka explains.

"That doesn't matter to me. The Vulture and Tiger clans are not the only summon clans I am affiliated. And I know at least one of my other summons would have a problem with me having anything to do with the Toad Contract" Naruto tells them.

"I told you he wouldn't sign. Now if the both of you could help get that old geezer off my back about the kid …" Jiraiya starts.

'Bonk' was the sound of Fukasaka hitting Jiraiya.

"Tell me boy … what other contract do you have?" The green Toad asked.

"The Kuro Inu" was the simply answer.

Naruto watched as both Toads instantly turned white. He smirked at the sight, but Jiraiya was confused.

"Black Dogs, I've never heard of that. What is that some kind of puppy contract?" Jiraiya taunted.

'BAM!' Jiraiya hit the ground hard.

This time both Toads whack Jiraiya sending him straight to the ground. Both summonses knew of that contract. Those things were demons and they needed to get back to inform the sage, but first they needed more info.

"H-how did you get that … contract!" Shiima shouted.

"That is something you don't need to know. All I'll say is that the Dogs can be very agreeable if you are willing to pay the price" Naruto answers cryptically.

This did not settle Shiima or Fukasaka's worry at all.

"And you paid the price ?" Fukasaka asked.

At this Naruto gained a decidedly evil grin that neither Toad liked.

"In full Gama-san, now if you will excuse me I have more training to do" Naruto says.

He leaves using the Dark Passage jutsu not given them time to ask any more questions or do anything to stop him. Both Toads immediately turned to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-kun, I never believed that senile old toad's prophecy until this very moment but that kid is the one. You need to get close to him Jiraiy and steer him in the right direction" Fukasaka says.

"Not you too Pa. What about that brat makes him so special" Jiraiya whined.

That only got him a ladle to the back of the head curtesy of Shima.

"Now's not the time for games. I don't know what's bugging you about the kid like this, but Minato made you his kid's guardian. He trusted you to look after him and it's time that you stepped up Jiraiya" Shima says firmly.

"It's not that I don't like the kid. I mean you should see him. He has these two cute girls following him around … he just reminds me so much of Minato-kun" Jiraiya tells them.

Both toads nod at the answer. They expected as much was going on, but they couldn't afford to let the child of prophecy slip through their fingers. Or for him to continue to slide down the path he was going.

"We know Jiraiya. We miss Minato-kun as well, but his child needs your guidance. Minato would want you to stand in his place and be there for his boy since he can't" Fukasaka says.

"The kid doesn't even like me. He's made it clear he doesn't need or want my help. It's too late to build any kind of relationship with him, what can I do?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's never to late Jiraiya-kun. He's still just a boy and he's angry right now, because he feels abandoned and betrayed. Just be there for him even if he doesn't like it and he'll come around. Give it time Jiraiya-boy" Pa says.

"You're a good man Jiraiya-kun. I know you will find a way to connect with the child. Just be yourself" Shima adds.

"That's the spirit Jiraiya-boy, we're going back now. I'm sure Ma's casserole has probably burnt to a crisp by now" Pa says jokingly.

"My casserole!" Ma shouts as she just remembered.

She quickly dispelled herself followed by Pa leaving Jiraiya alone.

'Alright kid, I may not have been there when you needed me but from this point forward that all changes. Like it or not I will be a part of your life' Jiraiya says to himself.

With that the Toad Sennin left the area and got back to work trying to find his elusive teammate.

Meanwhile, Naruto had moved far away from the city village once again. He had really only used that Lightening jutsu because he felt Jiraiya's presence in the area. Now it was time to really get to work.

He concentrated on his right hand as a ball of chakra formed in the palm. He slowly added more chakra to the ball before converting the stream to something new.

As he pumped more chakra into the jutsu the wind around him whipped around angrily. Finally tiny white blades of wind chakra surrounded the blue ball.

Naruto smiled at his accomplishment, which became even wider as an identical copy walked up a blue ball with little yellow lightening strikes flashing around it. Another also appeared with a blue ball and little red flames erupting around it. And two more walked out one with four spinning globules of water surrounding it and the other with clods of earth formed protectively around it.

They held their respective balls of chakra out until they were almost touching. The noise the balls were emitting were nearly deafening together, but Naruto nor his clones noticed.

"Phase 2 complete" He said.

All the clones grinned along with their creator at their accomplishment.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Work Release. I hope you enjoyed it. I said there would be a least one lemon in this story and didn't want to go back on that. So I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**And I know I said this would be this chapter, but next time on Work Release: The Drunken Sannin and more unwelcome guests arrive!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it or Bleach.  
**

**Chapter 23 - Drunken Sannin  
**

Naruto sat at the noodle stand eating another order of Fried Noodles. They had now been in the town an additional two weeks making it three in total.

Those two weeks were spent training and having fun. After a few days the Festival itself had gotten stale for the kids, but they still managed to have fun. Plus, the village itself was pretty large. There was usually something they could find to do even away from the main areas of the Festival.

Katsu was mainly in his own world that revolved only around his new girlfriend Teruko for a week. She was already gone though and back in the Capitol. He got back to work after that and returned to training, but everyone could tell he still wasn't focused enough.

Unfortunately the last two weeks hadn't been completely smooth. Jiraiya had become a bit of a nuisance. The man was insistent upon having some role in his training. He was also showing up around his hotel room, which made both Akari and Miyuki uneasy since they knew his reputation in detail thanks to Kushina.

At least he still had to find Tsunade. That was taking up much of the Toad summoners' time. He wasn't having much luck, which was really frustrating for the spy master of Konoha.

Naruto was simply enjoying this time with his friends and girlfriends. Of course he spent time with his Kaa-san and cousin as well. With Karin in toe the girls had practically made themselves at home in his hotel when they weren't training.

The hotel being one of the most expensive in the town naturally had amenities that were impressive. Especially the indoor spa and outdoor hot springs they featured. It was like a paradise especially with the female wait staff that would bring them drinks out doors. The ladies were feeling well cared for and Naruto gladly footed the bill.

He wasn't really enjoying the thought of what it would be when they finally checked out though. The room was five thousand ryo a day so with this being the third week that would come out to close to one hundred thousand so far. That wasn't even including the room service, food, and other charges that had been racked up.

Truthfully, he could have moved out after the first couple of days when things had calmed down a bit from the opening days of the Festival. But it was a great place and the girls had enjoyed it so much that he didn't bother with it. The pay from the mission would cover what he spent and he had more than enough money to cover the growing bill in a scroll he had stored in a seal on his body. He admittedly enjoyed the looks on people's faces when he pulled out large sums of cash from seemingly nowhere.

Clearing his mind of such thoughts Naruto went back to eating his noodles. At least he could still find a nice cheap meal in the village. Not that he would ruin his appetite for the dinner he would be feasting on tonight. He could already taste that roast pig.

Naruto continued to eat the noodles and was almost finished when Jiraiya showed up. Naruto quickly swallowed the remainder of his food and fixed the man with a stare.

"What do you want Jiraiya-san?" Naruto asked.

"A small order of noodles would be good" He said nonchalantly.

"Coming right up!" The stall owner shouted.

Before Jiraiya could stop the man he was already placing fresh noodles on the grill. So he turned to face Naruto.

"I need your help" Jiraiya says plainly.

"Alright" Naruto responded.

"What, your not going to make fun of me or question my ability as a spy master?" Jiraiya asked.

"We've been here three weeks. It's been nice, but I think we are all about ready to move on and finish this mission. Now I was thinking …" Naruto started.

"Whoa … hold on there champ. I just need you to come with me to a place where I think someone will have information regarding her whereabouts" Jiraiya tells him.

"Why would you need me to go with you to check out an informant?" Naruto asked.

"Look I'm not asking much. I just need you to come with me to his one place" Jiraiya responds.

Naruto looked at the man skeptically. This all seemed phony to him. But he would play along.

"Fine when and where should I meet you?" Naruto asked.

"Just come back here in a few hours after the sunsets and try not to get too sidetracked by your girlfriends" Jiraiya says.

He even wiggled his eyebrows at the end, which only served to annoy Naruto. The blond immediately left as Jiraiya watched him go.

'That went well. Now to loosen him up and what better way than a night of indescribable pleasure with a beautiful woman you don't know' Jiraiya thought.

It was after nine o'clock when Naruto arrived back at the stand. Jiraiya was already waiting for him.

"Where have you been gaki? I have been waiting for you for about two hours" Jiraiya states.

"Trying to finish a jutsu I am working on. If you have no further questions …" Naruto responds.

But Jiraiya wasn't buying it. He took a few deep sniffs and instantly knew what he smelled.

"I'm betting Miuki's the type that would secretly be into bondage. Did she let you tie her up or was it more SM oriented" Jiraiya queried.

"What?" Naruto asked.

He tried to hide it, but Jiraiya could see a little color rise to his cheeks.

"You know spanking, biting, maybe she's into being tickled. You can tell me kid. I've personally seen and done it all" Jiraiya boasts.

Throughout the whole explanation Naruto was getting angrier and angrier. Why did he let the thought of all that money make him agree to spend even a day with this sick pervert?

Naruto just turned away from the old man and started walking away.

"I will not talk about my private life with you. Now can we get moving and find this informant you think knows of Senju-san's whereabouts" Naruto responds.

Jiraiya just watched as the kid walked angrily away.

'Was it something I said?' Jiraiya asked himself.

"Wait up!" Jiraiya called out.

He hurried to catch up to the kid and then led him to their destination, which no surprise was the same Bordello that Naruto heard his voice come from the first day they arrived in the town.

They walked through the entrance and Naruto saw a single chair facing the entrance/exit in a simple dark room with dim lighting. There were some stairs indicating there was more to the shack, but Naruto could care less. He didn't see what information could be gained here.

Jiraiya took his customary place in the large red lounge chair and kicked back. It only took a minute for two girls to come out and surround the old perv. Both sat on the arm rests of the chair leaning over the old man to give him a good look at their cleavage.

Naruto just stood watching the whole thing before Jiraiya called attention to him.

"Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! It's soo good to see the both of you again. Did you miss me?" Jiraiya started.

"Of course we did Jiraiya-sama. What will it be tonight?" A light brown haired girl asked.

"Lobster or Steak, Jiraiya-sama?" Asked a dark haired woman.

"Only the best for my girls!" Jiraiya boasts.

"Alright!" The girls squealed.

Naruto then watched as Jiraiya produced a white card with the days of the month on them. Naruto recognized it started from when they got there and each day had been marked by a stamp.

"What is this Jiraiya?"

"I thought we were looking for information?" Naruto asked.

"Calm down kid. This is my process. Just give it time and you'll see we'll be on Tsunade's trail before you know it" Jiraiya responds.

"Hey cutie, why don't you come with me and let me take care of you" Asked a new dark haired girl that came from up the stairs.

"I'm fine, thank you Miss" Naruto responds quickly.

"Aww … come on don't be that way. You'll hurt my feelings. Let Aya take care of you" The woman offers.

She moves closer to him moving her hands over his arms and chests as she drapes herself all over him.

"Sorry mam, but I have my girlfriends waiting back home and I don't think they would appreciate your generosity" Naruto answers her and moves away.

"Look Jiraiya, if this is the way you want to go about things then fine. Just give me a picture and I'll get the information we need tonight" Naruto declares.

'I really want to avoid paying for another day in that hotel if I can' Naruto thought.

"And how are you going to do that?" Jiraiya asked.

He raised an eyebrow at the kid.

'Doesn't he understand how delicate work of this nature is. Surely he knows getting vital information of this nature isn't as easy as walking up to someone and asking if they have seen this person. That rarely works and never on the first try' Jiraiya thought.

"Just give me the picture and you will find out" Naruto tells him.

"This I got to see" Jiraiya responds.

He reaches into his shirt pocket and procures the picture handing it over to the blond boy. Naruto looks at it for a minute before going through the hand seals Dog - Boar - Ram.

"Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Technique" Naruto calls out softly.

Those in the little brothel poke their heads out to see what's going on only to see a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears a large breasted blond with pigtails, a green haori, grey kimono-style blouse with dark blue obi, and dark blue pants is standing there.

"How do I look?" Naru-Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya had hearts in his eyes.

'Who knew the kid had a talent like this. I can even tell this isn't a normal henge' Jiraiya thought.

The old man quickly blew off the two girls trying to sit in his lap and stood up to look over the transformed blond.

"Hmmm … not bad kid. You need to work on that voice, but other wise not half bad" Jiraiya comments.

Naruto knew he was going to need a nice long bath once this mission was over with. It wasn't just Jiraiya, but several male patrons came out of their rooms at the top of the stairs in various states of undress and were clearly undressing him.

He didn't stick around to wait for anything else to happen and quickly got out of there with Jiraiya in toe.

"What's this plan of yours?" Jiraiya asked.

"You said she's a gambler right?"

Jiraiya nodded seriously at the question.

"And she's bad at it?"

Again Jiraiya nods.

"If she was here she probably gambled some and lost her money. She might even have left a tab here. If I walk into a few of these gambling dens looking as her someone will recognize me and try to confront me. When they do we ask them questions subtly and find out where she, I mean I went. If we get lucky we might not even have to say anything" Naruto explains.

Jiraiya thought it over as they continued to walk towards the first gambling den.

'It's a solid plan, but …'

"Tsunade is always followed around by her apprentice Shizune and their pet pig they named Tonton. And wouldn't it be easier to act as Shizune looking for her master?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Maybe, but I'll stick with this. If it makes you feel any better though, tell me what Shizune and the pig look like" Naruto tells him.

He quickly creates two shadow clones who then henge into Shizune and Tonton after Jiraiya instead hands him another photo of the pair with Tsunade in it. With the entourage complete they walk into the first gambling den.

Naruto heads towards an area where some men were playing a game of Mahjong, but aside from leering at his henged form he didn't detect any signs of recognition so he walked away and headed towards a roulette table. No one seemed to recognize Tsunade here either, but for fun Naruto placed a small bet.

Half an hour later he was at the slots. These people were more focused on the machines than anything. Still he won 20,000 ryo before he noticed a growing number of people watching him before he fled to the slot machines.

After ten minutes of waiting for Jiraiya to find him Naruto decided to test his luck with the slot machines. After getting a few Ryo converted into coins he slid a coin in and pulled the lever.

'Apple … Cherry … Lemon'

'Cherry … Cherry … Banana'

"Hey kid, you ready to go?" Called Jiraiya from close by.

Naruto looked beside him and noticed Jiraiya and both clones were there and looking at him expectantly.

"One more try" Naruto says.

Before they could protest he placed another coin in the machine and pulled the lever down.

'Cherry … Cherry … Cherry'

"Jackpot!" Naruto shouts.

The siren and lights went off as everyone in the casino stopped to see who won. Naruto just laughed as he collected the coins pouring from the machine. He even had to get clone Shizune to help scoop up all the coins.

After Naruto cashed out they left and went to another gambling den looking for the female Sannin. The group struck out there as well, but Naruto made even more money at this stop.

They went to two more places before they came to a gambling den with a mahjong set up and a bunch of shady looking guys sitting at a long table.

"Your back!" Shouted a dark haired man.

The group instantly perked up at this. This guy definitely knew Tsunade or had seen her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" The henged Naruto asked.

"Of course! You were here a couple weeks back. I thought you were headed to Tanzaku Town" The man says.

"Ehh … yeah I went there. Didn't have much luck" Naruto responds.

"I bet" another man snidely remarks.

"Does that mean you are here to try your luck again against us?" The man questioned.

Everyone at the table seemed to gain calculating looks that didn't speak well of Tsunade's previous experience at this den. Naruto didn't like that look. Maybe he would have to try his luck here as well.

"Why else would I be here? What is the buy-in tonight?" Naru-Tsunade questioned.

At this the smirks and dark looks only grew.

"You owe us 500,000 ryo from last time that you didn't pay. The buy-in is 100,000 ryo, but I'll cut you a break and let you in for 75,000 ryo upfront" The man barters.

Naruto nods and produces the scroll that held his money, when Jiraiya grabs his arm.

"Tsunade … do you understand what you are getting into here?" Jiraiya question.

"I know what I'm doing Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted and jerked her arm away.

"Fine, but I warned you" Jiraiya states.

He stands back with Shizune and the pig.

"Who's the old guy?" The dark haired man questioned.

"Just my old teammate" Naru-Tsunade answered.

"We playing or chatting like some old hens?" Naru-Tsunade taunted.

Things grew serious as the henged Naruto produced the cash for the buy-in plus an extra hundred thousand ryo he had won that night. Nothing more was said as the game began.

Five hours later the henged Naruto, Jiraiya, clone Shizune, and Tonton walked out of the gambling den. As the door closed if you glimpsed inside you would see a bunch of grown men crying over the remnants of a game.

"That's some luck you got kid" Jiraiya comments.

Naruto just shrugs grinning proudly as he held the scroll that now contained ten times what he bet.

"Those guys were suckers. They underestimated me, because of Senju-sans reputation and past performance" Naruto admits.

"Maybe, but that doesn't count for anything after your third victory. I can't believe that guy with the glasses actually bet his house after his tenth loss" Jiraiya continues.

"I feel bad for his wife and kids. I'll give him a couple of months to move out. I'm not trying to throw people out on the street" Naruto responds.

Jiraiya then looks at Naruto before commenting.

"Awful comfy in that henge are you? Any reason you haven't dispelled it yet?" Jiraiya asked.

"I was just waiting to get further away before I did, but fine if it bothers you so much" Naruto retorts.

He quickly dispels the henge and dismisses the clones.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asks.

"We'll leave at noon. We should make it to Tanzaku Town before sunset" Jiraiya answers.

Naruto nods at the answer and then leaves. Jiraiya watches him go and then heads back to the brothel. He never did get his reward after all those dinners he paid for.

The next day the large group was crossing a massive stone pathway. They had run the entire way at Jiraiya's insistence due to him not wanting Tsunade to get away. As they made their way across Kushina asked a question she had wanted the answer to since the night before.

"How exactly did you two finally find out where that _Slug_ went?" Kushina asked

The venom in her voice when she said the word slug was palpable.

'Damn, it seems like waiting around for 3 weeks only made her more anxious and eager to find Tsunade. If it gets too bad I'll have to step in. I don't think Tsunade is in any condition to fight Kushina after being on the road so long' Jiraiya thought.

He then looked at Naruto who once again was far ahead of him. Seems little had changed for the blond in how he felt about him.

"You can thank that boy of yours. He henged into Tsunade and walked into every gambling den we could find until we came across someone that had seen her and point us to Tanzaku Town" Jiraiya answers.

"WHAT!" Shouted Kushina, Akari, and Miyuki.

"Your not a cross dresser are you Naruto-kun?" Karin asked as innocently as possible.

It wasn't, everyone could see a bit of steam rise from the collar of her shirt and her head turn an increasingly red color. Kushina, Akari, and Miyuki pretended not to notice this. Jiraiya quickly scribbled something down in his notebook.

"NO! I only did it so we could finally find this woman and finish this mission" Naruto responds quickly.

His denial came a little too quickly to some. Naruto just walked a little faster forcing everyone to keep up with him. A few hours later it was dark. The group had begun to search for the last living Senju with the eight of them splitting into groups of two.

Unfortunately Naruto was stuck with Jiraiya once again and he was getting hungry. He hadn't eaten since they left their previous location. Jiraiya noticed the kids' problem and decided he was a little hungry himself. He stopped right in front of a nondescript tavern.

"What are we stopping here for?" Naruto asked.

"This searching is getting us no where and I don't know about you, but I haven't since this morning. I figured a quick stop in here wouldn't hurt anything" Jiraiya explains.

"Why here? I see a restaurant up ahead that we could stop at?" Naruto asks.

"We're in a hurry and foods food" Jiraiya replied.

"You coming?" He asks as he heads in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Naruto replies.

As soon as they walk in Jiraiya does a quick scan of the place and squints his eyes. Naruto looks to see what the old Toad is squinting at.

'Of all the luck' He thinks shaking his head.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya calls out loudly.

Of course Tsunade and her apprentice noticed the pair as soon as they walked in although they were mainly focused on Jiraiya. Naruto could tell even from afar that the blond haired woman was wasted.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled back.

"I should have known you would have been in a place like this" Jiraiya says as he walks towards her.

Jiraiya quickly sat at Tsunade's both facing his old teammate and her apprentice and Naruto slid in beside him. Naruto was glad that a waiter came quick and took his order, which was sardine's since there was little else. Jiraiya just ordered more Sake and a plate of Kabobs for the table.

When the food came Naruto just watched as the two Sannin stared at each other from across the table. He bit into the little fish ignoring the confrontation between the two. Tsunade started to shuffle a deck of cards as Jiraiya poured some Sake for both of them.

"Why are you here Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned.

She set the cards down and Jiraiya picked them up and shuffled them a little more.

"I'll cut right to the chase"

He placed the cards back down between them.

"Tsunade … In it's infinite wisdom, the village has decided to name you as the Fifth Hokage" Jiraiya says.

Tsunade's apprentice was the only one at the table to audibly react to the news, but Naruto saw Tsunade's hand pause as she reached for the cards. Her eyes also widened, but the pause only lasted a second before she started dealing out the cards although her eyes still held that shocked look.

"You heard about the Third Hokage …" Jiraiya says.

He looks over the cards he drew. Tsunade took a moment longer before picking up her own cards.

"It was Orochimaru right …" Tsunade replies.

Naruto just continues on eating the food in front of him. The apprentice is worriedly looking between both Sannin confused about what's going on. They both seemed focused on their cards.

"I'll say it once again. The Leaf Village has made it's decision. They have chosen you to be the Fifth Hokage" Jiraiya repeats.

"So what's your answer?" He asks after a slight pause.

"Do you accept it Tsunade?" He continues.

"Well, I'm waiting. What do you say?" He questions.

"Impossible" She responds throwing her cards down.

"I decline" She answers.

"You know it's kind of funny … that's the answer you gave me the first and only time I ever asked you out" Jiraiya responds glibly.

"You know you can't refuse Tsunade. There was no one that contributed more to the Leaf's victory in the Great War than you.

You combine unrivaled skills as a warrior with the ability to heal. Even more you are the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage, the neice of the 2nd. You have the ability and the heritage needed to do the job. You are the only one the citizens and ninja of the village can look up to and believe in" Jiraiya argues.

"All the Hokage's died before their time. Money is one thing, life is another. To risk your life against all the odds … that's a sucker bet. My grandfather and his successors all died for that village.

And for what? The village is no safer than it ever was" Tsunade responds.

"You've changed Tsunade. I don't know what happened to make you like this. But the things you have said … in public no less …" Jiraiya throws back.

"I'm not as young as I look Jiraiya. The years have taught me a great deal. Sarutobi-sensei as well … look what being a hero cost him. What did he expect would happen at his age.

Playing at Hokage … it's a fool's game. Count me out" Tsunade says with finality.

"I guess that's that. You can't blame her for turning you down Jiraiya. After all she wasn't the first person they had in mind for the job, now was she" Naruto says.

Everyone at the table turned to look at him with Tsunade and her apprentice finally noticing him.

"Who's this Jiraiya?" "Another apprentice?"

"He looks nothing like the last one, he looks much stupider and funny looking too" Tsunade mouths off.

"That wasn't very nice. You bring true meaning to the words beauty is only skin deep" Naruto retorts.

"What was that?" Tsunade questioned angrily.

"And you are quick to anger as well. It's a good thing you are turning the village elders down. The village your grandfather built would be destroyed before you could see your next birthday … baa-chan" Naruto taunts.

That was it Tsunade stood up angrily banging her hands down on the table nearly causing it to crash through the floor.

"Who the hell do you think you are punk! No one talks to me like that and lives!" Tsunade shouted.

She reached for his shirt, but Naruto just slapped the hand away like she was a child.

"Is this really how the Legendary Sannin act. One spends his time trying to cheat death by doing every unspeakably horrible act he could think up, another spends his time writing porn and peeping on women when he isn't wasting money in whore houses, and then there is you …" Naruto starts.

"Naruto that's enough!" Jiraiya shouted.

"No Jiraiya let the child say what he was going to say. I want to hear this" Tsunade responds.

"You old lady are possibly the worst of the three. You walk around the elemental nations spending your familys hard earned fortune gambling and boozing your life away. Do you even remember what it means to be a ninja?" Naruto questions.

"You don't have to answer that. You act like you are the only to have ever suffered a tragic loss in their life. Get over yourself already.

I feel sorry for your ancestors. What they must be thinking in the after life to witness the last of their line acting like such a worthless bitch" Naruto says.

As soon as he finished Tsunade launched one of her mountain destroying punches only to hit nothing but the booth seat Naruto had been sitting in a second earlier. The seat was reduced to splinters. And the ground formed a crack from one side of the tavern to the other and deep enough to go straight through the cement floor and a few inches deep into the earth. Thankfully it was a rather thin crack, since she never hit the actual floor.

The old woman was breathing hard with anger as she stared Naruto down.

"Stand still!" Tsunade yells.

"How about we go outside instead, because I am not paying for what you destroy" Naruto says calmly.

As he said that Tsunade gained back some measure of control and looked around. The patrons of the tavern were huddled together in terror and the bartender was none to happy, but like wise keeping as far away from the psycho kunoichi as possible. She could also see the look of concern on Shizune's face. She really hated to make her worry.

"Fine, let's get this over with" Tsunade grumbled.

As they passed them the patrons at the bar cowered closer together fearing they would be caught up in this. Tsunade couldn't suppress the visible flinch that came when she saw a child with her parents look at her as if she was the scariest monster ever.

Naruto walked out first and then used a quick shunshin to move beyond the town. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tonton quickly followed. The bartender that had been to afraid to move before called out as they did.

"Hey! Who's going to pay for this!" He shouted.

The fighters were soon standing facing each other in clearing with a waterfall and a bunch of withered old trees. Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tonon off to the side.

"You should really re-think this old lady. You don't want to fight me" Naruto tells her.

"Like hell I don't! I won't even need one hand to beat the stupid out of you. I'll only use one finger. That's all I need to beat some little wannabe punk kid like you!" Tsunade taunted.

"Tsunade, I wouldn't underestimate him" Jiraiya warned.

He knew he should stop this, but maybe a beating is what it would take to finally get through to Tsunade. He held no illusions about who would win this fight. Naruto still hadn't reactivated any of his seals and had been training for three weeks before this. He doubted Tsunade had trained at all recently.

Shizune however was really worried for the blond boy. She had never seen her master like this.

"Lady Tsunade please don't do this! He's just a boy" Shizune called out.

"Be quiet Shizune. I'm not going to hurt him too bad … just enough to show him his place" Tsunade says.

She cracks her knuckles and grins eagerly.

"Whenever your ready … baa-chan" Naruto says.

Tsunade flashed out of view and flicked her finger at the blond boys head. She just knew this was over.

"Wow, your really slow … baa-chan" Naruto said from behind her.

Tsunade couldn't stop herself from turning around right into Naruto's incoming fist. She flew back hitting one of the old trees, but quickly got back up.

"Lucky shot gaki. That was the one and only time you will ever put your hands on me" Tsunade says.

She then raced across the distance to punch the blond forgetting all about her taunt to only use one finger. Naruto just slapped her hand aside at the wrist with his left hand and punch her in the face with his right.

He followed that up with a kick to her knees and then another punch to her face. Tsunade flew back and hit the ground as her back and head dug slightly into the ground.

"Ready to give up?" Naruto asked.

"No *Pant* I can *Pant* do this * all night!" Tsunade shouted.

Tsunade launched herself again at the boy determined to show him who was boss. As soon as she got with in range everyone in the clearing felt a build up of chakra, but Tsunade couldn't stop.

Her fist collided directly with Naruto's and with both releasing their built up chakra at that exact moment. The resulting explosion shook the area even halting the flow of the waterfall for a second.

A ball of light emitted from the point of impact surrounding the two fighters in it's glow obscuring them from view, but it only took a second for Tsunade to fly out as the light died down and crash into the rocks of the waterfall. Naruto only slid back a few feet as he feet dug a small trench in the ground.

Tsunade wouldn't stay down. She jumped out from under the waterfall soaking wet with scratches and tears littering her attire and skin. Shizune quickly rushed to her master.

Jiraiya had moved to stand in front of Naruto.

"That's enough you two!" The Toad Sennin bellowed.

"Tch … your team mate should learn to better judge who she attempts to pick on. She's old, drunk, and out of practice. I could have done much worse if I wanted to" Naruto says loud enough for all to hear.

"I said that's enough Naruto!" Jiraiya shouts at the teen.

Naruto doesn't respond to the old man and just turns away.

"Where are you going brat? I'm not finished with you!" Tsunade shouted.

"Lady Tsunade, that's enough" Shizune tells the woman.

"Stay out of this Shizune, I don't need your help or yours either you old Toad. That brat just got lucky!" Tsunade shouts.

"I am going to find my mother. We split up to search for you in this town and I am sure my mother would like to know as soon as possible that we found you" Naruto responds.

"I'd like to meet the whore that made you so I can tell her what a bitch her son is" Tsunade taunts.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled.

"Bad move" Jiraiya says quietly.

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that. By the way old lady you lose" Naruto responds.

Naruto could feel the questioning glare at the back of his head.

"You used more than your little finger. Remember, you said that's all you would need to beat me. Seems you were wrong. You couldn't beat me with both hands" Naruto taunts.

Of course no one in the clearing could see the grin. It was a decidedly evil grin that spoke of nothing good happening for those in the clearing. He took off using the shunshin technique once more in the direction he figured he would find his mother and Karin.

"Jiraiya-sama …" Shizune called out.

"Yes Shizune-chan" Jiraiya responded.

"Why are you groping my butt?" She yelled.

"Oh … hehe, sorry reflex" Jiraiya says as if that explained it.

"Jiraiya …"

Was all the warning he got before he was punted over the waterfall and away from the town.

"Ahh … now I feel better" Tsunade says.

Now that they were alone Shizune turned to her master.

"Lady Tsunade … do you know who that boy was?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade looked at the younger woman questioningly before answering.

"No, but I am guessing he's that flat chested tomboy Kushina's brat. The one she had with Minato before he sacrificed himself" Tsunade says as if it were a normal thing.

"I … think you should apologize when we see him again" Shizune says.

"Hah, I'll sleep with Jiraiya before I ever apologize to that brat. Now come on I need to get another drink. I'd leave if I didn't think that old toad wouldn't just find me again" Tsunade says.

She walks out of the clearing and heads towards a bar on the other side of town. She so wasn't paying for destroying that seat or cracking the floor.

Shizune followed, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Oink, oink" The pig says getting Shizune to focus.

"I'm fine Tonton" She replied.

Shizune then noticed that Tsunade had left her behind while she was thinking.

"Come on, we better catch up with Lady Tsunade" Shizune says.

The duo ran to catch up with their erstwhile master. Meanwhile, Naruto did find Kushina well more like she found him with Karin's' help.

"I'm surprised you didn't find me earlier if your using Karin's sensor ability" Naruto states.

"We did. Auntie didn't want to stop your fight with the Senju" Karin remarked.

That surprised Naruto making him turn towards Kushina.

"Why didn't you come say hello? I thought you wanted to find that old lady more than Jiraiya" Naruto asked

"I … I did, but that henge she was using … something about it just bothered me" Kushina admitted.

"I can understand why. Underneath that henge she looks worse than that old crone Koharu that was apart of the Sandiame's council" Naruto says.

"What?" Kushina says shocked.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. I'd say however she created that henge or whatever it takes to maintain it is draining any traces of youth and vitality she has" Naruto replies.

"That's not possible sochi. She is at least a quarter Uzumaki thanks to her grandmother being Mito. She should have some of the Uzumaki genetics for long life and vitality" Kushina remarks.

"I don't know what to tell you Kaa-san, but whatever she has done to herself caused her to age two or three decades in advance" Naruto informs them.

Both Uzumaki girls stood shocked until Naruto asked Kushina a question.

"Do you feel sorry for her now?" Naruto asked.

Kushina thought about it for a moment. She still wanted to beat the woman into a temporary coma, but …

"There is nothing worse for a woman like Tsunade than to loose her looks. And if it's truly as bad as you say it is then … yeah I do feel a little sorry for her. I'm still going to beat her until she's on her knees begging me to stop, but I won't do it tonight" Kushina says.

"Then we should probably find the others and get some rest" Naruto directs.

Karin nodded and activated her minds eye technique.

"Sochi … what you said about Tsunade stays with us for now, okay?" Kushina asked.

"Sure" Naruto replied.

Karin quickly led them to Yuudai and Katsu at a restaurant near the one Tsunade wrecked. They found Akari and Miyuki a little later. Everyone was hungry so they found another restaurant and had dinner before finding a hotel and calling it a night.

Naruto swung his sword with his right hand while sliding away from Kushina's attempt to slice his arm off. Naruto was practicing his kenjutsu and Kushina was helping. The rest of the group was also training with clones of Naruto and Kushina further away. Turns out shadow clones really were made for Uzumaki.

Naruto grunted as Kushina easily evaded his attack and got under his guard enough to deliver a nasty punch to his stomach. That was the only reaction Naruto gave though as he tried to kick Kushina back only for her to pin his leg and shove him to the ground.

Naruto sunk into the ground and then popped up a few yards away from his mother. He noticed she was no longer focused on him, but towards some rocks. It was easy to see what she was looking at.

"How long are you going to stand there watching Tsunade?" Kushina questioned

"I see you actually filled out a little Kushina. When your brat told me you were here I was expecting to see the same little string bean I remembered always hanging around my home" Tsunade starts.

That comment dug a little at Kushina. It was obvious what she was implying.

"And I see you haven't changed at all. Still trying to compete for the title of most desirable kunoichi even after that fight was lost by you a long time ago" Kushina throws back.

The tension between the two was palpable for Naruto.

"Why are you here Senju-san?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade refocused, but didn't take her eyes off Kushina.

"I came here to offer a challenge" Tsunade says.

"A challenge?" Naruto asked.

Kushina blinked at the statement as well.

"I want a rematch. You shot your mouth off last night when I was drunk and didn't know your skill level, but now that I do I won't hold back" Tsunade declares.

"A rematch huh?"

Tsunade shook her head. There was something about this brat that just really irked her the wrong way.

"I'm going to have to pass" Naruto answers.

"What?" Tsunade shouts.

"I said I pass. There is nothing in it for me to fight you. You couldn't beat me last night and sober or drunk you still couldn't beat me even if I let you train for a week" Naruto states.

"Fine, what if I make you a bet" Tsunade says angrily.

"What kind of bet?" Kushina asks interested.

"Jiraiya told me all about you last night and your deal with the village. I'll give you one week to get ready. When I win you will rip up that agreement you made with Sarutobi and stay a shinobi of Konoha until you are my age" Tsunade decrees.

Naruto and Kushina looked at the woman skeptically.

"What could you possibly have that would make me want to take on such a bet?" Naruto asks.

"If you win … I'll give you this" She holds up a necklace with a green rock attached.

"A necklace … you think I'd bet my freedom over a stupid necklace" Naruto retorts.

"This is the necklace of the First Hokage, brat. It's worth more money than the whole village of Konoha. So what do you say brat, are you scared you'll loose" Tsunade challenges.

"Hahaha, that's funny baa-chan. Me loose to you … never" Naruto retorts.

"Then it's a deal" Tsunade says.

"Hold up, I never agreed to anything" Naruto says.

"Then you are scared" Tsunade taunts.

"No, I'm just not interested in the wager or the fight. Instead of fighting me … how about you fight my mom. Win by submission, knockout, or death and no restrictions on jutsu" Naruto challenges.

"The wager stays the same?" Tsunade questions.

Naruto nods.

"Then it's a bet. Lemon tits over there couldn't beat me when she was a kid and she won't beat me now. You have just signed over you life to the village kid" Tsunade taunts.

Kushina's hands shook with rage as she was barely able to stop herself from beating the older woman to within an inch of her life.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade and Kushina couldn't help but settle down and stare at the boy.

"Why do you care if I stay in that village?"

"To bet away your prized possession and family heirloom over something as stupid as a fight … why do you care if I am apart of that village?" Naruto asks again.

Tsunade thought about it. She didn't know how to answer that honestly.

"I don't care. I just know it's something you care about and I am going to take it away from you" Tsunade responds.

"That's it? You just want to take away something I care about?" Naruto questions.

"Why?" Naruto asked when she nodded her head.

"What does it matter … just be here in a week" Tsunade says.

She quickly leaves the clearing before anything more can be said. Now that they were alone Kushina focused on her son.

"Are you sure about this sochi?" Kushina asked.

"I'm sure … besides now you can beat her up all you want and no one can stop it. I thought that was what you wanted" Naruto says.

"It is … but I don't want you to throw away you freedom over a silly feud between me and cow tits" Kushina responds.

"If I thought you would lose I wouldn't have made the bet. I have faith in you … Kaa-chan" Naruto tells her.

Kushina couldn't help herself as she rushed to hug her son. It was the first time he called her mom in such a way and genuinely meant it.

"Maybe we should get back to training. I still have a few things I'd like your help with" Naruto says as he hugs her back.

Kushina stands back and grins at her son.

"Give me everything you got, sochi" Kushina responds.

The two quickly get back to their training and forget all about the Senju not noticing someone else was watching from further away.

It was a day later and Naruto was alone in the room he was sharing with Yuudai and Katsu. It was nothing like the room he had back at the town with the festival, but it was decent and at a more than fair rate.

The girls were splitting two rooms since there was more of them and Jiraiya was once again on his own although they suspected he had shacked up close to Tsunade. It wasn't like they planned to be here long. A week or two tops and they would be headed back.

Naruto was still unsure at to how he felt about that exactly, but Tsunade nor Jiraiya seemed the type to be in a rush to get back to the village. Naruto was actually counting on one or both dragging things out. By the time they got back to the village 2 months would probably have past by.

It was somewhat curious that the village could afford for Jiraiya to take his time like this. They had already been gone almost 6 weeks, which meant the village had gone 6 weeks without a leader. Surely other villages would see this as a sign of weakness possibly inviting another attack on the village.

Naruto got off that train of thought. He was alone because the girls decided to take a tour of the local castle. Everyone else thought it was a great idea and while he would enjoy seeing the castle with them, Naruto had no interest in taking a four hour tour of the thing. Although the girls had made an interesting last minute pitch about what they could get up to if they broke away from the group to explore on their own after awhile.

'Maybe I should have gone after all' Naruto thought.

His excuse was that he wanted to get in some more training, but the truth was he just wanted a little alone time. But now he was bored and he didn't feel like training for some reason.

Fortunately or unfortunately his alone time was interrupted.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Excuse me, but is this Uzumaki Naruto's room?"

Naruto recognized that voice.

'Wonder what she's doing here' Naruto thought.

"One minute" Naruto called out.

He went to the door and opened it finding Shizune standing outside.

"What can I do for you …?" Naruto asked.

"Shizune … my name is Shizune" She responded.

"Then what can I do for you Shizune-san?" Naruto amended.

"Umm … can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure"

Naruto walked back into the room and sat on his bed as he watched Shizune close the door and stand in front of him. The woman seemed to be struggling with something.

"Why have you come to see me?" Naruto asked.

"I heard about the bet Tsunade-sama made with you. I want you to … cancel it" Shizune tells him.

The room had a small balcony. Naruto went over to it turning his back on the dark haired woman.

"You do understand that by canceling the bet I would be forfeiting and subject to the punishment we agreed upon. I don't know this Tsunade well, but she doesn't seem the type to allow someone out of a bet easily" Naruto responds.

"Please you must!" Shizune shouted.

Naruto turned and gave the older woman a stern glance before turning his gaze back outside.

"I would appreciate it if you don't yell so much" He responds.

"Sorry … it's just you don't understand … that necklace … nothing good will come of this bet if you were to win" Shizune tells hims

This time Naruto turned around to face her leaning back on the railing as he did so.

'This might be interesting' He thought.

"Enlighten me then. What about this necklace has you so concerned for me?" Naruto asked.

"The necklace is cursed. It doesn't acknowledge anyone but Tsunade-sama. Anyone else that wears that necklace will … DIE!"

Naruto just looked at the woman with a smirk.

"I assume there is a story behind this that will explain why you would make such a statement?" Naruto asks.

Shizune turns to sit down on the bed. She needed to make him understand and she was sure he would once she told him.

"She wasn't always like the woman you met the other day. She has to have a caring heart that loved the village, but she changed … All because of that day …" She trails off dramatically.

Naruto wanted to snort at all the theatrics, but decided not to and heard her out. The story seemed to drag on for hours before she finished, but it was an interesting at the least. It also informed him of a few things he was unaware of.

"Can you understand now, Naruto-kun. From that day forth Tsunade-sama has … has been struggling to this day …"

She didn't say anymore, because the young man in front of her walked across her and towards the door.

"Naruto …"

"It was an interesting story Shizune-san, but now I'm hungry so I'm going to get something to eat. You are free to join me of course, please lock up on your way out" Naruto says as he leaves.

Shizune sat there unsure what exactly just happened.

'Did I fail' she thought.

The woman got up and left the room making sure to lock the door behind her. That's when something she said caught up to her.

'Did I really call him Naruto-kun?' She thought with a blush.

A week later everyone was gathered in a large rock filled clearing away from the town. Both Kushina and Tsunade were making a show of warming up. Kushina by doing a slightly exaggerated stretching routine, which got most of the males to blush, and Tsunade by crushing rocks with her hands.

They took a few minutes to finish and then stood facing each other. Apparently Jiraiya insisted that he referee the match to make sure things didn't go too far. Konoha still needed a Hokage after all and it wasn't going to be him.

"You should quit know Kushina. We both know you could never beat me before" Tsunade taunts.

"A lot has changed since then Tsunade. I'm not the same little girl you used to make fun of and picked on" Kushina responds.

"You look like the same flat chested brat that I remember" Tsunade throws back.

Kushina didn't wait a second longer. She launched herself at Tsunade and reached her faster than Tsunade expecting punching her right in the mouth and sending the older woman right onto her butt.

"How's that feel you old cow!" Kushina shouted.

It felt good to punch the Senju right in her uppity mouth. But Tsunade wasn't done that quickly. She got up and took measure of Kushina now taking this seriously.

"Lucky hit, you won't get another" Tsunade responds.

This time Tsunade launched herself at Kushina leading with a punch that if it landed would punch a hole through a mountain. To everyone's surprise Kushina also launched herself leading with her first, which collided directly with Tsunade's. The result being the same as when Naruto did it only times ten.

Kushina barely even moved from the impact point, but Tsunade was thrown clear through one of the large rocks.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted.

All of the kids including Naruto were suitably impressed and shocked to different degrees. Jiraiya seemed unfazed, but internally he was panicking.

'NOOO! Not another Tsunade!' he weeped dramatically in his head.

Once again Tsunade stood up bits of rubble falling off of her. She couldn't understand what was happening.

'First the brat and now Kushina, what's next' She thought.

"How did you like that Tsunade! I had a lot of experience watching you practice how to do that. You even used it on me a few times, but nothing like what you did to the pervert.

One of the things I did while I was away from Konoha was practice controlling my chakra everyday until I could do the same thing you did. And now my son knows it too!

And that's only one of things I learned during the 12 years I was kept away from my son. But that doesn't mean I haven't worked on my own skills as well!" Kushina shouted at the woman.

Before Tsunade could ask what she meant the ground began to shake around her. She looked around nervously waiting for the attack to happen, but instead she was punched in the mouth again and sent into another large boulder.

This time Tsunade got up and spit a little blood out of her mouth.

"That was a cheap trick" Tsunade shouts.

"It's only cheap if it doesn't work" Kushina retorts.

Tsunade having enough of being thrown around grabs a large boulder from the ground and hurls it at Kushina. Everyone in the clearing save for Naruto and Jiraiya bolted for safer ground.

The rumbling grew louder and more intense, but still nothing happened yet. Kushina just seemed to watch as the rock came at her at near impossible speeds. That is until several chains erupted from the ground and speared through the rock breaking it up and causing the pieces to fall harmlessly around her. Except for one that left a small cut on her cheek.

Tsunade stared in a slight bit of shock. She had forgotten about Kushina being able to do that … and now that she thought about it.

Before she could react eight chains broke through the ground around her and grasped a limb. Two to a limb with a nigh circling her waist holding her in place. Tsunade struggled against the chains trying to break them with her strength, but if Kyūbi couldn't she couldn't either.

Kushina walked slowly towards the struggling woman. She had purposefully let the rock cut her. She rubbed her hand against the would causing more blood to drip out and onto her hand.

The effect was almost instant once Tsunade saw it. She completely shut down and stopped struggling against the chains. Kushina retracted all of them and watched as the woman slumped to the ground basically at her feet.

The Uzumaki gave no quarter as she rushed to kick the downed woman giving into the feelings she had long harbored against this particular Senju.

"Now this is a cheap trick. I didn't need it to beat you, but I had to do it. I have heard stories about your hemophilia since Dan's death, but I never thought it was this bad" Kushina says as she kicks the woman again.

"You are so pathetic! The great world renowned medical ninja Senju Tsunade of the Sannin reduced to a pathetic quivering heap by the mere sight of a drop of blood!" She taunts and gives the downed woman another kick.

"This is what you deserve!" kick.

"I was just a little girl!" kick.

"I looked up to you!" kick.

"My entire village was destroyed and my family taken from me!" kick, kick.

"Why did you have to be such a bitch to me!" kick.

"I just wanted you to be my friend!" Kushina shouted.

She reared back to give the downed woman a fierce and possibly deadly kick when Jiraiya finally intervened pushing her away. That's when Kushina also spotted Shizune with a handful of poison coated senbon directly aimed at her crouched down over Tsunade.

"That's enough Kushina!" "You've won alright!" Jiraiya shouts.

Regardless of what's passed between them Jiraiya never wanted to see Tsunade like this. It was almost too much for him to handle.

Kushina relented. She knew she had gone too far, but she didn't regret it at all.

Shizune seeing that it was over dropped the weapons and went to work on patching up her master. She may have disagreed with Tsunade on how she handled her uncles' death, but she felt a great depth of loyalty to the woman. She wouldn't allow anyone to seriously harm her master if she could stop it.

Naruto and the others just stood quietly and watched. It was a short, but terrible fight. Their opinions varied about how it ended, but none held it against Kushina. They all had come to know how she felt about Tsunade and figured this was a likely outcome.

However, it seems like their day wasn't over.

*Thunk* *Thwap* *Thunk* *Thunk*

Various ninja tools came flying out of seemingly no where to assault the group. Naruto and the gang were able to easily avoid the projectiles.

"Who's out there!" Shouted Jiraiya.

Obviously instead of responding even more weapons flew at them. Everyone got serious then. Kushina gave Karin a look obviously meant to get her to use her sensory technique.

"I can see … there are 25 Oto ninja surrounding us. I can sense that three of them are far more powerful than the others and are sticking towards the back of the group for now" Karin informs everyone.

Jiraiya, Shizune, and rather subdued beaten looking Tsunade had joined them.

"Karin … I know you were with Orochimaru for a period of time before joining Kusa. Do you recognize any of the chakra signatures?" Naruto asked.

"What!?" "How?" Karin asked shocked and a bit scared.

"Because I also knew the Snake for a period of time before I officially become a Konoha-nin. Now do you recognize them or not?" Naruto responds.

All around him the members of the group reacted to that bit of news. Jiraiya clenched his fists, while the girls minus a still unfocused Tsunade gasped, and his team mates eyes widened. The team mates knew Naruto had met Orochimaru before as did everyone else save for Tsunade and Shizune, but this suggested something more than he had told them before.

"Umm … yes … I recognized the three in back. One of them is called Jūgo of the scales; he is the last known member of the Sage clan and was the basis for Orochimaru's curse seals. He's bipolar thanks to his clan's bloodline ability and is known to go into psychotic murderous rages with little provocation" Karin informs them.

"I've heard of him. It is said he destroyed an entire village and killed everyone in it once because he saw a man kill a deer" Jiraiya adds.

The others took this information in. This guy would definitely be tough to beat.

"The second one is Guren. She was the strongest Kunoichi in Orochimaru's forces and fanatically devoted to him. Guren was Orochimaru's number one assassin and he had her destroy numerous villages and people. She posses the Crystal release Kekkei Genkai" Karin says.

"The last one was the strongest ninja Orochimaru had, even stronger than Kabuto. His name is Kimimaro and he's the last known surviving member of the Kaguya clan" Karin tells.

"Wait, weren't the Kaguya's all destroyed by the Mizukage when they attempted to overthrow him all on their own?" Miyuki asked.

Having lived in Kiri she and Akari both knew of the Kaguya and their terrible reputation. Their attempted coup of the Mizukage was equally well known for how disastrous and stupid it was.

Things in Kiri had been going down hill and the Mizukage was taking every opportunity to goad the kekkei genkai clans into striking against him for some reason, but no one was foolish enough to do it. Except for the Kaguya. The result of such actions led to the Purge. It was a bloody and cursed clan in the two girls' opinion.

"Yes, but Orochimaru was hunting for kekkei genkai wielders in Kiri believing they would easily follow him to escape persecution when he stumbled across Kimimaro. Kimimaro had been abandoned by his clan, because he was the only one at that time that had their kekkei genkai the Dead Bone Pulse.

However, last time I felt his chakra it was very weak like he was ill. I'm sensing that is no longer the case and at full strength he might be stronger than Orochimaru. He was also just as devoted to Orochimaru as Guren. That's all I know" Karin says.

"Thanks Karin, you told us enough" Naruto says.

"What are we going to do?" Shizune asked.

"First I'm going to take care of the grunts" Naruto says.

"How are you going to do that?" Shizune asked.

"Just watch" Kushina says.

Naruto moves slightly away from the group and uses his favorite hand seal. Four clones pop into existence circling the group standing in the four cardinal positions.

Naruto forms the tiger release hand seal and calls out, "Katon: Hibashiri – Fire Release: Running Fire".

The clones also form hand seals Tiger - Snake - Ram and call out, "Fūton: Kami Oroshi – Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains".

The attacks combine causing the fire from Naruto's attack to spread out like a torrent of flames in the surrounding area.

Everyone could hear the cries of the enemy as they were hit with the fast moving attack and unable to escape. A few came stumbling out of the attack into the open their face and bodies charred beyond recognition only to fall down soon after.

It was a horrific sight and shook up the younger ninja among them. The girls all shut their eyes to the sight while the older ninja appraised the attack breaking down it's effectiveness.

Naruto didn't end there. He didn't bother to form a hand seal as sixteen more clones popped into existence. No words were even exchanged as the twenty clones ran in different directions to find the enemy.

It didn't take long for the clones to wipe out the remaining grunts. A few had made a run for it right into Naruto and the group. The result was a quick kunai to the heart by Kushina or Jiraiya. So far none of the clones had been destroyed so Naruto sent them to attack the three strongest enemies.

He sent them in groups of three wanting to force them to come to him. The sounds of battle raged between Naruto's clones and the tree Oto ninja.

Meanwhile, Naruto had brought out his sword as did Kushina. Katsu and Yuudai also readied their swords, frankly they were eager to fight. They had only been fighting each other and Naruto for most of the trip.

Akari had begun to build up her chakra, which was visible as her eyes took on a shining golden color. Miyuki also took a ready stance as they waited. Karin was concentrating on the clones fighting the three Oto ninja. Shizune was beside her with Tsunade standing in the middle of the group to better protect her master.

Jiraiya stepped out to stand by Naruto. He was tired of standing around and wanted to show his godson he was on his side. Kushina stayed with the group. She had no interest in fighting unless they hurt her child.

The clones were actually doing fairly well in their fight. The three remaining Oto ninja had all become extremely frustrated as they took down group after group of the same damn guy. The nasty little after effects didn't help matters either, but they were quick to switch to long range tactics instead of facing the clones in tiajutsu.

Of course they weren't expecting the clones to be able to use ninjutsu as well. And worst of all they couldn't tell which clones held the nasty surprise effect or what the effect would be. So far they had encounter a trio of lightening, fire, earth, water, and wind clones.

The earth and water clones were the first groups to go in using their effects to try and trap the three. Jūgo was the only one not able to escape the attempt as a water clone engulfed him in a bubble of water only for a waiting lightening clone to use a low level lighting jutsu to zap him.

Still that just had the effect of sending him into a rage as he blindly rushed to destroy all the clones. Taking him out would be a simple matter as he rushed after a couple of clones' intent on killing them. The clones left the area keeping the raging psychopath focused on them by throwing kunai and shuriken at him.

With him gone it was just the Crystal user and the Kaguya, but unlike their unstable friend they were both very strong and smart enough to stay calm. Between her crystal wall jutsu and his bone bullet jutsu the clones were having trouble. So far the wall had regenerated quickly from any attack that was thrown at it and the bullets were long range so they could be hit while the bone user hid behind the wall.

Naruto seeing where this was going stopped the remaining 4 clones from attacking to test a theory. When none of the remaining clones were dispersed Naruto knew what was going on. He turned to the group.

"I'm going in. Two of them have stopped attacking my clones while the Sage Clan bloodline user is being led on a wild goose chase by a few other clones. I'm going to see what these guys want" Naruto says.

"I'm coming with you" Jiraiya says.

The tone in his voice let Naruto know he wasn't asking.

"Do what you will" was his response.

"Then I'm coming too" Kushina says.

Naruto shrugs before running to where he last remembered his clones being. He quickly found the two Oto ninja and could hear the crash and booms caused by the third in the distance. He didn't even look away from the duo behind the pink crystalline wall as he created a trio of dark clones and sent them after the third member of the group.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"We came here to kill Uzumaki Naruto" Declared Guren.

"Why?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Because he killed Orochimaru-sama!" Guren yelled.

"I did not kill Orochimaru" Naruto retorts.

Naruto noticed the bone user seemed to focus on him when he answered.

"LIAR! Kabuto told us it was you that killed him!" Guren shouts.

"Hahaha … and you never thought he was lying to you?" Naruto throws back.

Guren nor Kimimaro had a response to that. This was something that weasel would do.

"Kabuto lied to you. The Sandiame Hokage killed Orochimaru using the Shiki Fuin, which is why you no longer have the curse seal marks on you … am I correct?" Naruto says.

'When I see that little weasel again … I'll kill him!' Thought Guren in her mind.

Naruto could see the visible signs of hatred the two displayed in their different ways. Kimimaro's eyes perceivably tightened and Guren's knuckles were turning different hues from how tight she was gripping them.

"I'm guessing he either sent you here to kill me, because he deems me a threat or you were the threat and he believes I will kill you" Naruto deduces out loud.

"I'll kill that worm" Guren says angrily under her breath.

Everyone still heard it though.

"We don't have to fight …" Naruto throws out.

"WHAT!?" Shouted everyone.

"I don't know if you know her, but my cousin Karin used to work for Orochimaru. This was before we knew about each other being family as her parents were Uzumaki. A fact I'm sure made Orochimaru very interested in her especially with her variant of the Uzumaki bloodline.

Anyway she told us about each of your abilities. You would make valuable additions to my group. Instead of killing each other I propose that we work together" Naruto offers.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing?" Jiraiya whispers.

"I think I am gaining several powerful new allies" Naruto responds, but didn't whisper.

"Sochi … are you sure about this?" Kushina asked.

She was nervous about this. Trusting anyone that dealt with Orochimaru was asking to be stabbed in the back in the worst possible way.

"Trust me" was his simple response.

"It isn't you we are worried about for now. How can you trust them? They worked for Orochimaru. Anyone that worked for my old teammate either had a screw loose or were as insane as he was" Jiraiya responds.

Naruto didn't even blink.

"Orochimaru preyed on people's weakness" Naruto says aloud.

"For instance, with Jūgo Orochimaru preyed on his fear of hurting people when he looses control. He never intended to help Jūgo with his issue. No instead he used him to further his experiments with his curse seals and then locked him up in one of his bases.

You Kimimaro he found after your clan abandoned you. You were in your weakest moments abandoned, starving, near death. He took advantage of the mistreatment you suffered at the hands of your clan and family to use you as well. I'm sure you would have thrown down your life for him … and you would have if that seal been allowed to corrupt your body any longer.

And you Guren he used your want for revenge against the villagers that shunned you as a child because of your kekkei genkai. You were happy to follow the one that got rid of your tormentors, but you paid a price I'm sure.

How many people has he asked you to kill for him?

How many innocent villages did you destroy?

How many mothers, fathers, and children have you killed in the name of Orochimaru?

But that's just the way Orochimaru operated. I know, because he offered the same thing to me a long time ago?" Naruto says.

Several sharp intakes of breath were heard. Naruto's face remained neutral, but inwardly he smirked as he saw the wheels turn in all of their minds.

"And you refused?" Kimimaro asked.

"I did" Naruto responds.

"Why?" was everyone question, but Kimimaro asked it.

"Part of it was timing. When he asked me I was in the hospital recovering from another beating by a mob of villagers. At that time though I still believed that I could change how the villagers saw me and that they would all respect and love me some day" Naruto answers truthfully.

Several scoffs were heard at that explanation.

"I know it was naïve on my part, but that was how the village wanted me to think and at that time I desperately wanted to believe in that possibility that bit of hope" Naruto explains.

"Then what changed?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked at the man from the corner of his eye, but he could see his mother was interested as well. The Oto duo also looked interested.

"Everyone has a breaking point Jiraiya-san and I reached mine" Naruto answers.

"Then why do you wear their bands of allegiance and loyalty?" Guren asked.

She was intrigued, because he sounded like she used to before she met Orochimaru. She could practically see the suffering in his eyes.

"I will only wear these for 2 years and 3 ½ months. I made an arrangement that will allow me to leave the village behind after I serve 3 years in their forces. Also, I was allowed to have a number of people join me in the village under my protection but they have to leave when I do. I am also under no obligations to follow anyone orders outside of the Hokage and even then I can refuse if I don't like the order given" Naruto answers.

Guren nodded at that. It did sound like a nice deal even if she still didn't understand why he just didn't leave anyway.

"You said that timing was part of the answer. What was the rest of it?" Kimimaro asked.

Naruto smiled at the question. He was glad to get things back on the track he wanted instead of answering unnecessary questions.

"The other reason is the Hokage always told me to stay away from Orochimaru, that he was a bad person. He wouldn't tell me why, but at that time that was all I needed. If he told me not to then I wouldn't do it, because I thought he was someone … actually the only person at that time that I could absolutely trust" Naruto answers.

The others nodded at that.

"I was I want to say 4 at that time. My dream was to be Hokage, because he was the only that took care of me so I thought and I saw how everyone respected him. I wanted to to be just like him.

As they say like student, like teacher. The old Hokage played on my desperate need for affection, innocence, and ignorance to manipulate me in the way he wanted. Just like his student Orochimaru went on to manipulate each of you" Naruto says.

Jiraiya visibly bristled at the insult to his teacher.

"Orochimaru was nothing like sensei! Sensei would never do the things Orochimaru has done!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto just looked at the man neutrally.

"That's your opinion. Fact is before he was expelled from Konoha the old man thought the highest of Orochimaru out of the three of you Sannin. It was Orochimaru he planned to make his successor before my father became the choice after his exploits in the Third Shinobi World War. Or until he felt his prized prodigy was tainted by his old rival Danzō when he joined the Root program.

Orochimaru had two teachers and was molded by his experiences with both. Sarutobi shares equal blame with Danzō for what happened to his once prized student or perhaps more" Naruto responds.

Naruto eyed the Toad Sannin as he seemed to be struggling with his emotions. Naruto just smirked at the man.

"Kid … there are a lot of things you say that I will take and live with it, but this isn't one of them. I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you" Jiraiya threatens.

Kushina hit both on the back of their heads immediately dropping the tension.

"Kaa-san" Naruto asked as he turned to her.

"Both of you shut up. Now isn't the time for this" Kushina reminds them.

"Fine, but this isn't over brat" Jiraiya says before focusing back on the Oto-nin.

"If you say so frog man" Naruto responds.

"It's Toads!" Jiraiya shouted.

Kushina smacked them both again.

"sorry" "…"

"Look are we going to fight or talk, because it seems like your friend is coming back and he's not happy" Kushina says.

And just like Kushina said Jūgo came crashing through the rocks with an insane look on his face. He charged with some kind of weird instruments on his legs expelling chakra propelling him faster. However before he could reach them he was punched back the way he came.

"I'll handle this one, after all it takes a sage to face a sage" Jiraiya says haughtily.

Naruto just nodded he didn't really care. He saw Jiraiya leave to face Jūgo. He looked over at the remaining two and could see a look of determination on the Kaguya's face.

"It seems you have decided. Are we going to fight?" Naruto asked him.

A nod was his answer.

"And what will this solve?" Naruto asked.

"If you win I will serve you along with Jūgo" Kimimaro states.

"What of the crystal user?" Naruto asked.

"The names Guren brat and I don't care about him or anyone else. I know you had something to do with Orochimaru-sama's death. I don't care if you didn't kill him. I am going to kill you myself in Orochimaru-sama's honor" Guren states.

Naruto just stares at the woman for a moment. And in that moment she moved to attack sending several crystalline projectiles at him, which were deflected at the last second by Kushina.

"I'll never let you harm my son. Your fight is with me!" Kushina declares.

"Fine I'll kill you first and then deal with him after I'm done" Guren states confidently.

Naruto and Kushina stared at the woman after her proclamation.

"Crazy and stupid … not a good combination. Try to leave her alive Kaa-san" Naruto remarks.

"No promises" was her reply.

Naruto could only sigh at the expected answer, but he knew she would try for him. This of course greatly angered Guren as she believed they were thinking she was weak.

"I'll show you!" Guren shouted.

The crazy kunoichi created a volley of crystal shuriken and launched them at Naruto and Kushina. The speed was impressive, but both Uzumaki easily dodged or deflected the projectiles with their swords.

"You are going to have to do better than that!" Kushina shouts at the young woman.

Before Guren could even respond Kushina was in front of her and delivering a nasty straight punch to her stomach. She was then sent flying away by a spinning heal kick that hit her forearms as she tried to block it.

"Now that they are gone it's just you and me. I suggest you come at me with everything you got" Naruto says cockily.

"You will regret having said that to me" The Kaguya retorts.

Naruto watches as a bone begins to protrude from his shoulder. He looked on fascinated as Kimimaro pulls the blade from his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Is it true that the bones of a Kaguya are as hard as steel?" Naruto asked.

"Harder" Kimimaro boasts.

"Good. I wouldn't want this to end before I can have some real fun" Naruto says.

Naruto didn't wait for him to take a stance he flashed appearing half way from where he was to Kimimaro only to flash again and appear almost in front of him. Kimimaro wasn't even able to move his sword it happened so fast as Naruto flashed again and was now behind the Oto-nin.

Kimimaro's head turned to view his enemy before he fell to the ground several large gashes erupted in blood from his body. Still it was clear the bones held up as the skin closed up making it look like he was never hit. Kimimaro slowly rose up from the ground and pointed his bone sword at Naruto.

"Your tough" Naruto says with a grin.

"That won't be enough to defeat me" Kimimaro says.

As he says that Naruto notices more bones protrude from his body.

"Seems so … I think I'm having fun" Naruto says.

Kimimaro just stares at the blond strangely. Naruto reseals his sword up and gives Kimimaro a grin. Suddenly his hands ignite in black flames.

"Let's try this again shall we" Naruto says.

Once again he flashed out of sight. Kimimaro raised his left hand pointing his finger forward just as the blond flashes closer again. Immediately he fires several bone bullets. He never even saw the fist that impacted his side beneath his arm pit.

Kimimaro was sent flying by the fist and barely managed to hold in the grunt of pain from being hit in such an akward area. He was able to twist in mid air and regain his footing then bring his sword to bear in front of him.

"The bloodline of the Kaguya, it holds up to the stories told it about it. Still like all bloodlines there is a point of weakness" Naruto says.

This time it was Kimimaro that went on the offensive.

"Teshi Sendan – Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets" Kimimaro calls out.

The bone bullets fly out of his free hand aiming to hit the blond. Naruto surprised him once more by snatching each of the bullets out of the air faster than Kimimaro could see. He then starting throwing three of them up and down in his hand.

"That's a nasty little jutsu. If my hands weren't coated in chakra that really would have hurt" Naruto comments.

He then closed his hand around the bones and gripped tightly the flames on his hand seemed to dance wildly for a second. Then he opened his hand to the wind. The bullets were still intact, but they were charred almost completely black as Naruto let them fall to the ground.

'He actually caught my bone bullets' Kimimaro thought.

It didn't show on his face besides a slight widening of the eyes, but he was very surprised by this.

'No one has even been able to dodge my attacks … except for Orochimaru-sama' He thought.

"You are better than I thought" Kimimaro admitted.

"I get that a lot" Naruto says nonchalantely.

"Then I shall take you seriously from this point forward" Kimimaro says.

Naruto watches as he loosens the top of his Kimono allowing the top half to fall off and hang around his waist. Bones began to pop out from under his skin all over his torso and back.

"After the curse seal that Orochimaru-sama gifted me was taken from me I found that the higher more chakra intensive forms of my fighting style were no longer attainable for me. This is currently my strongest form of defense and attack. My third dance, 'Karamatsu no Mai – Dance of the Larch'" Kimimaro says.

He ran at Naruto displaying impressive speed, which Naruto easily matched. Naruto threw the first punch and his hand was snared by the bones. Kimimaro then through a punch with the bones of his wrist surrounding his fist. Naruto simply used the substitution technique to replace himself with a small rock.

Kimimaro's fist hit nothing but air. Naruto then used the shunshin no jutsu to get behind the Kaguya, but the bones on his back lengthened in attempt to skewer him. Naruto backed up, but Kimimaro quickly spun around and attempted to catch Naruto with a punch.

Naruto ducked and backpeddled as Kimimaro kept punching. Naruto did a baseball slide trying to take out his legs, but Kimimaro jumped up into the air and then did a series of mid air flips before coming down on the area Naruto was like a bone saw.

Kimimaro hit nothing but dirt, but before he could get up he felt a scorching heat hit his back. He was immediately thrown forward into the dirt before he rolled and jumped back up to his feet. His sword was stuck in the ground from where he was hit.

"Seems your bones also offer a measure of protection against ninjutsu as well" Naruto says.

He then unseals the scroll he kept the Kusanagi in knowing he would need it to deal with the Kaguya's bones. That is if he had any interest in keeping him alive and he did.

Naruto noticed the sword had changed some since he took it off Orochimaru's corpse. The first change he nodded was the blade had a darker coloring to it appearing nearly black or a dark gray. The hilt was different as well. The guard was gone and the pummel was wider and slightly curved at the ends sort of resembling an anchor. It was also black in color matching the darker blade. The grip was extended allowing it to be used either single handedly or with a two-handed grip.

Naruto held the sword in his right hand and took a few swings with it. The sword was heavier and sturdier looking than before as well. Naruto pushed some of his chakra into it to see if it would still extend and it did. He took a few more swings testing the lengthening ability increasing and decreasing the length of the blade.

Kimimaro watched all of this with narrowed eye. He would recognize that sword from anywhere regardless of what form it took.

'The Kusanagi … then he …' The Oto-nin thought angrily.

"Where did you get that sword?" Kimimaro asked.

Naruto stopped testing the sword and looked at the Kaguya.

"I took it from Orochimaru after the Sandiame Hokage killed him using the Shiki Fuin" Naruto answers.

"Then you stole it from Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaro accused.

"Can't steal from a dead man and as far as I know he had no family. Not that that would have stopped me from taking it. This sword is legendary and I don't know how he got his hands on it, but I'm willing to bet he didn't ask nicely for it" Naruto responds.

Kimimaro didn't care for that response and immediately fired a round of Bone Bullets at Naruto. Naruto merely used the Kusanagi to cut each of the bullets in half before they even got close to hitting him.

Naruto returned the sword to it's normal size after having extended it to deal with the bullets. He then dashed at Kimimaro who also ran to engage him with the bone sword he managed to get back. The swords clash and to Naruto's surprise the bone sword held up, but there was a deep groove where the Kusanagi had hit nearly half way through the bone.

Kimimaro quickly grew another bone sword using a dual sword style as he rapidly slashed and hacked at attack was dodged or swatted aside as Naruto retaliated with precise strikes aimed to destroy one or both swords.

Kimimaro was relentless in coming after him never giving pose as he sought to kill the young Uzumaki. Naruto just grinned as the fight progressed. He really was having fun.

Meanwhile with Jiraiya and Jūgo the fight had grown boring for the Toad Sannin. Jūgo was still young and learning. He had a powerful ability, but his rage just made his attacks mindless and easy to read. He didn't even have to use Sage mode, which was a bit of a disappointment.

It had been easy for Jiraiya to knock out the out of control Jūgo and restrain him. He was actually watching the fight between Naruto and the Kaguya kid. It seemed like every week the kid was working on some new skill or trick, but he had not used anything he hadn't seen before yet except for the flaming hands trick.

Kushina on the other hand had a little rougher time with her opponent. Say what she wanted about the other woman, but Guren was a skilled fighter and killer. Her use of her bloodline was also extraordinary considering she probably had no one to show her how to use it properly.

Still she too was standing over a chained up Guren. Well more like standing on a chained up Guren whom was gagged to stop her from saying anything else that would cause Kushina to forget not to kill the crazy bitch.

But at least she now knew why her son wanted these three alive. They were already A-rank level ninja without Orochimaru's curse seal and would be even stronger in the future. They would be three very strong allies … perhaps only two if something couldn't be done to further control the Sage Clan guy.

Turning her attention to the fight between Naruto and the Kaguya she had been very impressed with both the bloodline and the user, but it seemed Naruto was ready to end the fight.

Back with Naruto and Kimimaro, Naruto had been slashing and hacking Kimimaro's bone attacks redering his third most powerful dance ineffective. He had nearly been sliced into by the sword a few times, but he knew about the poison coating the sword and managed to avoid any cuts that would penetrate the thin layer of bone he had under his skin.

Naruto was perfectly fine. His clothes sported a few rips and tears, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. He had had his fun and was ready to end the fight that had gone on for ten minutes.

Chains erupted from Naruto's back, multiple black chains tipped with spear like heads. They instantly shot into the ground.

Kimimaro glanced around, but kept his eyes focused on the blond. When the chains erupted from the ground he skillfully and with great agility and speed dodged them. No movement was wasted as he seemed to dance through the growing number of black chains as they began to rattle in the sky above him. Kimimaro tried to move outside the growing forest of chains, but found he couldn't get around enough of them before he was forced to move back forcing him to contain him movements and prevent him escaping the trap.

Seeing where this was going Kimimaro held his bone swords tight as he stilled and waited. The ground stopped shaking as the chains stopped coming up from the ground. Several chains started to circle the Kaguya has he eyed them and their creator carefully.

When the chains finally attacked Kimimaro engaged them with his bone swords believing they would be sliced apart easily. However his swords just 'thunked' against the chains as they then wrapped around the weapons. Kimimaro let the swords go as the chains easily took them out of his hands and tried to jump back, but fell awkwardly as his leg was caught on something.

He tried to yank his leg back, but couldn't move it and looked to see the links of a chain circling his leg moving higher and higher up it until reach mid-thigh. Kimimaro reached down to get the chain off when two more quickly wrapped around his forearms and yanked him backwards.

Several of his bones snapped off as the chaines wrapped him up completely and put pressure on him. He struggled for a minute before becoming still. Naruto slowly walked up to the bound shinobi.

"Do you yield?" Naruto asked.

Kimimaro nodded at the question unable to bring himself to actually say the words, but he knew he was beat. Naruto retracted the chains freeing Kimimaro from his binds just as Kushina and Jiraiya moved to stand beside him and dumped their packages on the ground.

"You can let them go" Naruto says.

Kushina's chained instantly desolved allowed the pissed of Guren freedom, but she wasn't stupid enough to attack again. A bit of her pride was damaged by how quickly the old woman had dispatched of her. She had not been able to land a finger on the older woman.

Jiraiya removed the rope binding Jūgo and released the seal that was keeping him unconscious. Thankfully when he awoke he was back to his calmer gentler personality.

The three Oto-nin stood together and faced the Uzumaki's and Sannin.

"Now what?" Kimimaro asked.

"I guess that depends. If you were telling me the truth earlier then follow me back to our group. If not you are free to leave. I have no interest in holding someone against their will. Either way we'll be here for a few days. If I don't see you again thanks for the fun fight … it was interesting" Naruto says.

He signals Kushina and Jiraiya to follow as they leave the area. The three former Oto-nin just watched them leave. Of course Guren wasn't happy about that.

She shoved Kimimaro before saying, "Why are you letting them go. This is the only chance we have to avenge Orochimaru-sama".

Kimimaro only took a glance at her before he started to walk in the opposite direction with Jūgo following.

"Feel free to do so on your own Guren. This is the end of our partnership" He says as he walks away.

Guren clenches her hands tightly and screams after them, "Cowards! I'll do it on my own! Just you watch! I don't need the help of cowards and weaklings!"

She watched as they all left her alone by herself in an area devoid of life except for the crushed rocks that would signify the quick battles that happened here. She dropped to the ground as her hands gripped the dirt.

'I will avenge your death Orochimaru-sama! I will avenge you!' She thought.

Naruto, Kushina, and Jiraiya made it back to the group and found a now standing and seemingly back to normal Tsunade.

"What the hell happened out there" She demanded.

"Are all of you okay?" Shizune asked.

"We're fine it wasn't a big deal" Naruto answers.

"Are they gone?" Karin asked.

"For now" Jiraiya answers.

"We should leave" Kushina says.

Everyone nodded except for Tsunade.

"Wait" She says.

She takes off her necklace and throws it to Naruto. He catches it and looks it over before tossing it back.

"What are you doing brat?" Tsunade questioned.

"Giving it back to you, I don't want it" Naruto answers.

Tsunade pitches it back to him.

"I lost the bet. Kushina won and I lost so keep it" Tsunade responds.

"Not going to argue about it not being a fair fight?" Naruto questions.

"Fair fights don't exist brat … not between ninja. You won the bet now take it" Tsunade says.

Naruto looks at the necklace again as if judging it's worth.

"You know I won't keep it. I'll just sell it to whomever offers me the most money for it" Naruto says.

Shizune and Jiraiya eyes widen at the admission.

"Do what you want, I'm leaving. Come Shizune it's got to be happy hour in one of these bars" Tsunade says as she leaves the area.

Shizune looked torn like she had something she wanted to say, but quickly run after her master.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Naruto asked the Toad Sannin.

"Yeah, alright kid. I still want to talk about what happened out there later" Jiraiya says.

"You should focus on getting her to agree to become the Hokage. If she doesn't agree to come with us tomorrow we're heading back the next day and you can finish the mission on your own" Naruto says.

Jiraiya just looked at him questiongly for a minute.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were anxious to go back home, to Konoha" Jiraiya says.

"Then I'm glad you do know better Sannin" Naruto responds.

Jiraiya grins before leaving. He did have a job to do.

"What are we going to do?" Katsu asked.

Before anyone could answer their stomachs did it for them.

"I saw a nice restaurant in town. We can all catch a late breakfast or an early lunch" Kushina says.

The kids all nodded. They left the area soon after.

Jiraiya found Tsunade tossing back a small bottle of Sake forgoing any manner of etiquette. He viewed the scene for a minute before joining her.

"Where is your apprentice? I saw her run after you" Jiraiya says as he sits.

"Shizune … she's back in her room" Tsunade answers.

Jiraiya held a couple of fingers up to the bartender ordering a couple of bottles for himself.

"Why are you here Jiraiya?" Tsunade asks.

"I am here to ask you one more time to become the Godaime Hokage and lead Konoha" Jiraiya responds.

"Go-dai-me …" Tsunade mumbles.

"And why would I want such a job. It holds nothing, but bad memories for me" Tsunade responds.

"Because … Dan and Nawaki would want you to do this" Jiraiya answers.

Tsunade actually put the Sake bottle down to look over at Jiraiya. She then went back to drinking. Neither Sannin said a word as they both drank the evening away.

The next day Naruto, his team, girlfriends, cousin, and mother were once again touring the castle. The girls wanted him to see it once with them before they left and the others tagged along. They would be heading back tomorrow so it was a nice way to end what amounted to a long vacation.

As they were walking through the building they came across Tsunde and Shizune, who were also visiting the castle. Shizune of course being who she was stopped to speak them forcing Tsunade to.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Shizune addresses him.

"Hi Kato-san, Senju-san … what brings the both of you here today?" Naruto asked politely.

"Oh, I was dying to see the castle before we left" Shizune answers.

"Your leaving?" Naruto asks.

"Didn't Jiraiya tell you?" Tsunade interrupts.

"Tell us what?" Kushina breaks in.

"I decided to take the villages offer. You can now call me Hokage-sama" Tsunade informs them.

None of them could hide their shock at the answer.

"What made you change your mind?" Naruto asked.

He never believed in a million years that she would change her mind after everything she said when they first met.

"I have my reasons" was all she said.

"Did Jiraiya get you drunk and trick you into it or something?" Kushina asked.

"Just be packed and ready to leave tomorrow. I expect all of you to protect me with your life and see to it I make it to the village safely" Tsunade says.

"Come on Shizune, I told you I want to go that bar in the north west corner of the village before nightfall" Tsunade says as she leaves.

"Umm … it was nice seeing you again Naruto-kun" Shizune says before she leaves as well.

"Hmm … I never believe she would accept" Naruto says.

"Neither did I sochi" Kushina agrees.

"Maybe that ass kicking you gave her knocked something loose" Naruto jokes.

The group laughed at that, but not too loudly and then continued on their tour. The next day some time in the afternoon the large group began their treck back across the stone bridge that brought them into Tanzaku Gai. Halfway across Naruto noticed a couple of familiar figures.

The group kept walking until they reached the other side of the bridge where the duo was waiting.

"I take it you have decided to join me?" Naruto questioned.

"Hai" Kimimaro answers.

Jūgo just smiled not resembling the maniac they had encountered before. This time he seemed a lot more at peace.

"Then welcome Jūgo-san, Kimimaro-san. Is Guren not joining us as well?" Naruto greeted and asked.

"No, she still blames you for Orochimaru's death" Kimimaro answers truthfully.

"Do either of you?" Naruto asked.

Both young men shook their heads.

"Good, then we should go. Lady Hokage probably wants to get to the village as soon as possible" Naruto responds.

"Now hold your horses brat. If I am going to be stuck behind a desk for the rest of my life I am damn well going to enjoy what remaining freedom I have" Tsunade interrupts.

"Oh joy, this probably means it'll take another month before this mission ends" Naruto laments.

"And here I thought you would enjoy the delay" Tsunade responds.

Naruto just shrugs as he starts walking. He wasn't going to dignify that with a response. Several members of the group laughed before also walking albeit slowly back to Konoha.

At the other end of the bridge a lone figure slowly trailed behind the group. They tried to stay just far back enough to not be noticed, but not so far back that they lost sight of their target. Keeping pace with the group was easy thanks to the slow pace they were keeping.

The group would make it back to the town they had staid in before arriving Tanzaku Gai and decided to stay the night. That night would be extended to several nights when Tsunade learned that the debt she had racked up previous was taken care of thanks to one transforming blond.

Of course the Sannin was quickly back in debt up to her eyeballs much to the joy of the illegal gambling dens owner. The gang quickly left after the total hit the mid six figure level.

The lone figure watched it as they hadn't had the right opportunity yet, but they were persistent. Nothing would deter them from their goal.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Work Release. I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize beforehand for any mistakes, but it was a rather large update this time. Any way Happy Easter, until next time dear reader :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.**

**Chapter 24  
**

Naruto was laying against two trees on the outskirts of a village built around a hot spring. They were nearly back to the village, but as expected the Sannin were dragging their feet.

Well, Tsunade was. Naruto had to admit he was surprised Jiraiya had managed to get the woman to come this far. They hadn't made any more stops after their 3 day stop in the town the festival had been.

That was until passing by a sign advertising the hot springs. Apparently Tsunade wanted to relax and while initially Jiraiya had sided with him on getting back to the village he was easily swayed once Tsunade reminded him what would be at the hot springs.

Of course after checking into the resort Tsunade immediately went to gamble at a pachinko palour. No one blamed her though with Jiraiya there. It was a mixed bath hot springs and Jiraiya wasn't budging until he saw a bevy of hot babes as he put it.

The group split up after that with everyone else checking out what the town had to offer. Naruto however decided to take a bath and then catch a quick nap before they were on the move again. Nobody seemed to mind so they went on without him.

As soon as he shut his eyes two idiots tried to brake into the room to steal their stuff. He easily caught them and they explained what they were doing.

Apparently they were debt collectors trying to get Tsunade to pay a rather large debt she owed their clan. And they were both to chicken to actually confront Tsunade so they reverted to thievery.

Naruto quickly resolved that by marching them to where Tsunade was. Strangely enough they found her with Chakoku Jurochou, the boss of the Kaidou clan. Who just so happened to have a letter telling the two idiots the debt had been re-payed and that they should come home.

That really annoyed Naruto especially after the sob story they tried to lay on him including a guilt trip. Seriously why should he care about a couple of debt collectors he caught trying to sneak into his room to steal something they could use to force Tsunade into paying her debt? Although he doubted this was the first time this happened to the woman.

Anyway after all that got sorted out the duo left to return home. Apparently they felt they owed him something as they thanked him before leaving.

Instead of packing up however Tsunade was enjoying her time with the Kaidou boss drinking some expensive Sake the man was plying her with. Naruto just let it be and left since Shizune was there. It wasn't his problem anyway as long as they got back to Konoha with her in one piece and still intent on taking the job.

He had tried to go back to his hotel room, but Jiraiya was lying on his bed muttering something about monkeys, sumos, and old grannies. Naruto didn't understand what the man meant, because he had checked out the hot springs and the only people there were about five cute young women from town.

The women had even invited him to bathe with them, but he felt it best not to. He didn't want to have to explain anything to the girls or his mother whenever they got back. So he was now sitting here trying to relax, but even here he got no peace.

"How long are you going to follow me?" Naruto asked seemingly no one.

Guren slowly walked out from behind the two trees Naruto was sitting against. A crystal shaped like a knife was in her hands and it was obvious what she was up to.

"How did you know I was there?" She said hotly.

She was Orochimaru's number one assassin. No one lived if they were her targets and no one knew when she was about to kill them either.

"Being the jinchūriki for the Kyūbi no Yōko does come with some perks. I'm not a sensor like my cousin, but I can sense negative feelings and emotions. Your intent to kill me made you very easy to spot for me" Naruto answers.

"That's not fair!" Guren yells.

Naruto just shrugged.

"Life isn't fair. Get over it and while you are at it get over this business with Orochimaru's death. The man never cared about you just your ability.

If you didn't have your ability he likely would have killed you a long time ago, because you wouldn't interest him" Naruto says.

"SHUT UP! I won't listen to your lies!" Guren shouts at him.

"Please keep your voice down. I'm trying to rest here" Naruto responds.

That just infuriated Guren more since he hadn't even opened his eyes to look at her. She threw the crystal kunai at his head, but only hit one of the trees. To piss her off more Naruto hadn't opened his eyes then either only moved enough to the side for the kunai to miss him and then went back to leaning against the tree that wasn't hit.

Guren's response was to throw two fistfuls of crystal kunai's at the resting teen. Naruto just sunk into the ground as the kunai's hit nothing but grass and bark.

Guren searched for the younger male, but couldn't find him. Until …

"You know … your really starting …"

Naruto had to stop to avoid getting a face full of crystal needles. How he did this by once again rolling from side to side before once again sinking into the earth. This time Guren looked all around for two seconds before hoping in the air and suddenly twisting to face what was behind her for another two seconds.

But this was Naruto she was dealing so once again while she was hoping around.

"starting to become annoying. I thought …"

Naruto had popped up in a spot to her right, which she wasn't checking. It took her less than a second once she got over the shock to send more crystal needles at the blond. Of course he just sunk into the ground again.

To this guren unleashed hundreds of the crystalline needles all over the place. The whole area was covered in the thin pink crystals. Still …

"thought I said a few days ago that you could leave without consequence. What about that encounter gave you the impression that coming back to attack me was acceptable?" Naruto asked.

He was now standing directly in front of a huffing Guren. To Guren's surprise had had simple risen through the ground and her crystals without disturbing them and was now calmly standing atop a patch of her crystal needles.

"Heh, I didn't agree to any of that. I told you I would kill you to honor Orochimaru-sama and that bitch isn't here any more to protect you!" Guren shouted.

Naruto just stood looking down on the woman.

"You really are stupid aren't you" Naruto states calmly.

Guren didn't take that so calmly. She quickly materialized a handful of crystal shuriken and threw them at the teen as she shrieked in rage. This time Naruto's hand became coated in darkness as he grabbed each of the shuriken. Guren watched as they were absorbed into his hand the particles breaking apart and becoming chakra for him.

"Enlighten me. Why fight so hard for a man who has done nothing for you except turn you into something I know you hate?" Naruto asked.

"You know nothing! Orochimaru-sama saved me! He liberated me from the hell of that village and those stupid weak parasites that call themselves human!" Guren shouted back.

"I know more than you would like me to know. I know Orochimaru didn't kill those people for you. Killing them was just to satisfy whatever sick fascinations he had back them. Liberating you as you say was just an unintended side effect … one that garnered him something very valuable" Naruto says.

Guren didn't reply. The ever present scowl on her face was her only response to his words.

"He gained a soldier with the potential to be very strong and her undying loyalty. Another man in his position probably would have used it to bed you and force you to have multiple children that would have your bloodline and then probably dispose of you.

But your loyalty to him was even more valuable then your bloodline" Naruto continues.

The last part definitely caught her attention as the scowl was replaced by a questioning look.

"Don't give me that look. In this world loyalty … unquestioned loyalty and devotion is a rare commodity. I imagine the Snake had you as one of his most trusted operatives. As your skill rose your value only increased.

At the same time despite your devotion, loyalty, skill, and bloodline ability the Snake wouldn't have wasted a second to dispose of you if it benefited him to do so. To someone like Orochimaru loyalty was a one way street, something only the weak espoused. Loyalty was merely a weakness to be exploited by him" Naruto finishes.

"I don't care what you say! I will serve Orochimaru faithfully until the day I die" Guren responds.

"Is that what you are after?"

"Do you want me to kill you Guren?" Naruto asks.

"Hahaha! As if a brat like you could kill me. I was Orochimaru-sama's top assassin. I kill fools like you for fun!" Guren shouted.

"Really … fun you say. Then please show this fool how skilled you truly are assassin" Naruto replied.

Guren came at him fast and hard. She threw a punch aimed at breaking Naruto's nose. Naruto's response was a chop on the wrist, a slide to the left, using the hand he defended with he threw a punch at Guren's chest. She defended blocking the punch with the arm her earlier blocked and then attempted to kick Naruto on his right knee cap.

Naruto jumped back and analyzed her attack.

'Her body is coated with a layer of crystal meaning it will be hard to break through without a focused attack' He surmised.

Guren wasn't giving him time for more. She ran after him and attempted a kick to his body, which Naruto caught. Guren twisted coming around with a roundhouse using the leg she was balancing on to force him to drop the leg.

Naruto instead wrapped his left arm around the trapped leg and caught the leg she was kicking with with his right hand. Guren wasn't done as she formed hand seals quickly and sent a barrage of crystal needless point blank.

To her surprise Naruto let of the leg he was holding with his right hand and seemed to catch all of the needles as his hand seemed to coat itself with some kind of dark chakra. However, she also noticed the needles seemed to be absorbed into the hand.

She kicked out as hard as she could with her trapped leg, but the kid wouldn't budge. Instead she tried for a flip crouching down as much as she could and jumping off her free leg.

Naruto countered by pulling on the trapped leg before letting it go and then with the right hand punching Guren directly on her stomach. What surprised her was the layer of crystal covering her body was broken through by the punch and she felt why immediately.

She was sent flying back, but managed to flip over and right herself as much of the damage was absorbed by her crystal defense before it broke. She quickly mended the damage sending more chakra to cover her skin with a denser covering of crystal.

She moved to retaliate but when she looked up the only warning she had was the rush of air before something that felt like metal contacted her left cheek. The blow stung, but her crystal defense once again kept most of the damage from harming her.

She then felt something dig through her defense and into her skin, which should be impossible. The sensation of being stabbed repeating told her other wise. She was then yanked off her feet and thrown into the tree, which surprisingly held.

When things calmed down she looked forward and found the tip of the kusanagi suddenly pointed right between her eyes. She tried to move, but found she was wrapped in chains around a sturdy thick tree trunk and the chains were grinding into her crystal defense slowly grinding at it digging slight groves with its links that threatened to dispel it entirely in a very painful way.

"Do you want to die?" She heard.

"Do you want to be with your dead master so much that you would push me to end you in such a manner?"

"Do you fear living so much that you would choose to make me your murderer?"

Those three questions served to set her on edge as did the pressing of the kusanagi to her temple.

"I don't need more threats running around. I gave you the chance to leave peacefully and find somewhere you can call a home. You have chosen to disregard that and come after me now you have two choices.

Die or submit yourself to me mind, body, and soul. If you choose death I will be quick about it. If you choose to submit I won't give you a chance to stab me in the back. Orochimaru wasn't the only that can use seals to ensure loyalty.

And trust me I will ask much more of you than Orochimaru. If you submit … you will belong to me" Naruto explains.

Guren couldn't believe this.

'What the hell is going on?'

'How did I loose?'

'I'll …'

"Then kill me. Kill me and get it over with!" She shouted.

"I'll never serve anyone except for Orochimaru-sama" She declares.

"That's a shame, but I guess it can't be helped" came the response.

Before she could ask what that means the kusanagi was suddenly gone and faster than she could track he was biting down on her neck while a chakra infused hand was pressed to her forehead. She never felt any pain as he held the bite before standing back and the chains dropped from her body and dematerialized.

She quickly hit the ground falling onto her knees. A sudden rush of bile hit her throat as she threw up, but it wasn't her stomach contents that came out. Instead it was like she was vomiting her chakra out all at once.

Bent over on her knees when it ended she looked up into Naruto's eyes. They look discernibly darker than she remembered.

"W-wha-t h-have you done to me?" She asked shakily.

"I gave you a choice and you chose wrong. You are far too valuable and beautiful to just let you die. Do not worry you will forget this ever happened when you wake up and all of this will just be a forgotten memory" Naruto answers.

Guren's fingers dug into the ground as she tried to fight off the feeling of exhaustion. The thoughts whirling inside of her head the voice shouting angrily for her to fight slowly went away. She made one last threat before she finally succumbed to the exhaustion and collapsed to the ground.

"I-I wi-will ki-ki-kill you" She ground out.

"Not likely" Was the response she never heard.

Naruto did a few hand seals and then touched the ground. The area was engulfed in darkness for only a second before it brightened again and Guren's body was gone. Most signs of the fight that took place were also erased.

With that over he headed back towards the Hot Springs Inn. Apparently he wasn't going to get any rest or down time in this town. He hoped everyone would be ready to leave when he arrived. As soon as Naruto couldn't be seen any longer a figure emerged from behind the two trees he had been resting on only to disappear by sinking into the ground.

**A few days later**

Naruto was walking behind Shizune, as she was holding her pet Tonton, down the halls of the Hokage Mansion. They had made good time after leaving the Hot Springs town and were back inside of the village late the previous night. Since it was so late everyone even the council decided things could be pushed until the morning after everyone had time to rest.

Naruto had been requested to accompany Tsunade when she met with the council for some reason. Plus, the Senju had asked that he take her to the hospital to deal with Rock Lee and his sensei. Apparently the woman knew enough about the green spandex wearing taijutsu user's quirks enough that she wanted a buffer and he was the poor sap chosen for the job.

Why was he going along with it you may ask? Simple, the old lady was threatening to withhold his mission pay for retrieving her along with the Toad Sennin. It was a mostly empty threat as the mission scrolled had already been filed as complete and on his record, but it worked all the same.

Anyway he was walking with Shizune and the pig to find her master when they came across the interesting sight of her talking to the Sandiame's grandson. Naruto didn't care for the kid in the least. He was pampered, spoiled, stupid, whiny, selfish, egotistical for no good reason, and worst of all expected to get his way for no other than he was that old farts grandson.

It was Shizune that got Tsunade's attention from the brat and alerted her to their presence.

"Tsunade-sama, the elders are waiting. You must hurry" She called out.

Tunade turned away from her sensei's grandson and acknowledged the trio.

"I know" she replied before focusing for a second on the brat.

"You be careful little boy" She said before flicking him on the grey helmet he was wearing.

This caused the helmet to move a bit forcing the boy to adjust it. When he got it back in place he noticed who Tsunade was now standing with.

"You!" The boy shouted.

The three looked at the boy as he pointed at Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you with the stupid looking face. Your Uzumaki Naruto right!" The boy shouted.

Naruto just ignored the kid.

"Are we leaving? I'm interested to see what the council has to say to me" Naruto tells the two women.

Tsunade and Shizune both give him questioning looks, but decided it didn't matter and turn to continue walking. Konohamaru wasn't having that.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you!" He shouted.

As the kid was further ignored he ran up to punch the older boy only to trip on his scarf. He squawked indignantly as he fell directly on his face.

Naruto paid him no mind as he continued to walk on. He had been to the council chambers enough to know where they are. Tsunade paused to look at the brat, but also continued on. She wanted to get this all over with and then have some sake.

In the end it was only Shizune and Tonton that went to the help the boy.

"Are you alright?" She asked as he helped him up.

"I'm fine" He muttered ignoring the help.

He quickly remembered what he was doing and looked around only to find Naruto and the big boobed blonde were long gone.

"What?" "Where did he go!?" The boy shouted in confusion.

"They have urgent business with the Council. Tsunade-sama will officially be made the Godaime Hokage today so they had to hurry. I'm sure if you …" Shizune never got to finish.

The little boy had screamed and stormed off angrily about something. She just watched as he left before hurrying to catch up with Naruto and Tsunade.

'I wonder what that was about?' She thought.

**Council Meeting**

Naruto noted that they weren't in council chambers or a secure room. No this was just another room in the Hokage Mansion and only the two elder council members were here.

"Listen carefully, Tsunade. We must quickly call the feudal lords and announce the inauguration of the Fifth Hokage. Then the village can start preparing for the ceremony" Koharu Utatane explains.

"Feudal lords, ceremony … it's troublesome" Tsunade mocks.

Naruto could see the two councilors bristle from where he was standing near the window.

"TSUNADE!" The old lady shouted.

Shizune jumped at the shout of the elder. Tsunade just waved it off.

"Yes I know, I know. This is all part of the Hokage's duty, right?" Tsunade says.

Satisfied the old lady then called for three somewhat familiar ninja and told them to make the announcements. Naruto just stood looking out the window. When the ninja left he could feel their eyes bore into him.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto" Koharu calls.

Naruto turns to the face the elder. He noticed out of the corner of eyes that Tsunade was also smiling about something … or was it a smirk.

"Gaki … catch" Tsunade says getting his attention.

Naruto caught the scroll she tossed to him. The old lady started talking soon after.

"You are hereby promoted to the position of Tokubetsu Jōnin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Congratulations" Koharu says in a flat manner.

Naruto just looked at everyone in the room. Shizune and the pig seemed to be genuinely happy and while Tsunade smiled he could feel something behind it that wasn't well intentioned. The two elders looked the same as always.

"What's behind the sudden promotion?" Naruto asked.

"It's not so sudden Uzumaki-san. You have been on the mission with Jiraiya for some time. The ninja world moves fast boy.

During that time the other villages have recognized your talent from your performance during the Finals and Invasion. You have been listed in the bingo book as an A rank threat.

In a way you can say our hands were tied by their actions. Because of the listing in your absence you were promoted by the members of the ninja and elder council" Homura Mitokado explains.

"You should be proud gaki to attain such a rank so soon after graduation. Of course I was a Sannin by the time I was your age so don't get too cocky brat" Tsunade offers.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun" Shizune offers.

She had to restrain herself from going to give the former genin a hug.

"Oink, Oink"

"Of course Uzumaki the village will expect more of you. The village is low on manpower and every active ninja of Chūnin level or above is doing their best to meet the expectations of our clients, which have only grown after the Finals and successful defeat of Suna and Orochimaru" Koharu adds.

"What about my team?" Naruto asked.

"As I said all higher ranking ninja of the Leaf are pushing themselves to complete the many missions the village has been inundated with" Koharu begins.

"Therefor, Uzuki-san has returned to her duties as a member of ANBU. The other sensei's have likewise been asked to contribute more and have temporarily been relieved of their commands over their respective genin teams.

Your two teammates will be allowed to continue on in the village as ninja to finish the remaining time they have with us. The Daimyō has seen fit to send a third child to replace you on the team. The Daimyō was most pleased with the news of your promotion and wanted me to extend his congratulations since he couldn't be here" Homura finishes.

"I see …" was Naruto's response.

Everyone in the room took note that he had yet to examine the scroll or look happy about the news. The elders soon took their leave and it was just Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and the pig. Shizune taking note of the mood of the room decided to switch topics.

"Ahh … Tsunade-sama. I believe it's time to go to the hospital and see about Naruto-kun's young friend and Hatake-san" Shizune offers.

Tsunade nodded and stood to leave, but never took her eyes of the brat.

"You coming gaki. You were the one that requested I see them, right?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hai" was Naruto's bland response.

The quartet was soon walking out of the Hokage Mansion towards the hospital when someone called out to them.

"Hey, Naruto" Shikamaru called.

From a slight distance in front of them came the Nara head and his son.

"Nara-san, Nara-san" Naruto greeted neutrally.

"Hello there Naruto-kun" Shikaku greeted.

"Ahh … if it isn't the little Nara boy. How long has it been …" Tsunade greeted the clan head.

"Tsunade-sama" Shikaku returned.

The blush on his face was quite noticeable from being greeted by the woman. Of course this caught Shikamaru's attention as he wondered why such a young and beautiful looking woman would be addressing his father as little boy.

"Naruto … who is that?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

He didn't need to of course as they were for the moment being ignored by the three adults as they caught up.

"That is the soon to be formally instated Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade the Slug Sannin" Naruto informs him.

"Th-that's not possible" Shikamaru blurts.

Naruto looks at him questionably for a moment, but knew what he was getting at. That henge was good. Tsunade and Shizune quickly resume walking and Naruto follows without even sparing the Nara's a wave.

**Hospital**

Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and the pig managed to get to and enter the hospital with surprisingly little fanfare. Tsunade decided to deal with Kakashi first since his trauma was more easily fixed.

It seemed very simple as Tsunade placed her chakra infused hand over his temple and within a few seconds he was up. Of course the part Naruto enjoyed was when she berated the man for being placed in the hospital in the first place.

She couldn't get too far into chastising the man unfortunately before Gai barged in and was desperately pleading for her to heal his student.

Tsunade acquiesced and they quickly found Lee walking up a hallway a defeated look on his face. Naruto also took note of the look the Sannin also had on her face as she was instantly diagnosing the broken boy.

"Is that your pupil" She asked Gai.

"Hai! That's right! He's my very dear and favorite pupil!" Gai yells anxiously.

Tsunade's eyes never left Lee as she addressed Naruto.

"Naruto … why don't you head on out" Tsunade says.

Naruto nodded. He didn't need to be told twice. He needed to find his team anyway and inform them of what's happened. He gave one last glance at everyone in the hall and then departed.

As Naruto was leaving the hospital someone else he hadn't seen in awhile entered.

"Naruto … is that you?"

"Hello Iruka-san" Naruto greets evenly.

"Eh, you don't have to be so formal with me Naruto. You can just call me Iruka" The teacher offers.

"I'm only calling you Iruka-san, because I forgot your last name … I think it started with a U" Naruto responds.

As usual Iruka just deflected the comment.

"Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about something. How about we go to Ichiraku's and I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen" Iruka offers with a smile.

"Is there something in particular you needed to discuss?" Naruto asks.

"No … I mean yes, but it's nothing urgent. I just thought it would be nice to catch up over a bowl of ramen. We haven't had a chance to talk since …" Iruka admits.

"Mizuki's betrayal" Naruto finished for him.

Iruka just nodded. He hated thinking about that night. About what he did, what his friend almost did, and the fact he might have died that night if it wasn't for the kid he wasted so much time hating.

"I'm going to pass. I have some news to share with my friends and family before it becomes public knowledge" Naruto responds.

Iruka perked up at this. He wondered what kind of news it was.

"Good news I hope" Iruka says with a small smile.

Naruto just shrugged, "Depends I guess."

Iruka could tell that Naruto was ready to leave.

"Well maybe some other time. I know I never treated you well Naruto-kun, but I hope you will let me make it up to you" Iruka says.

The honesty and sincerity and his voice were noticeable not that it mattered.

"Living in the past isn't healthy Umino-san. Forget about it and me. I already have"

Naruto walked out of the building leaving Iruka to fester in the feelings of guilt that had only grown since that night.

'I'm sorry Naruto' Iruka thought.

He then went on about his business. He wanted to take the blonde's advice, but he just couldn't. He had to find some way to get the blond to forgive him.

**That Night**

Everyone was gathered in Naruto's hotel room eating take out from a restaurant near the Hotel. Naruto, Akari, Miyuki, and Karin were sitting on his bed. Kushina, Yuudai, Katsu, Jūgo, and Kimimaro were seated in chairs around them.

"You said you had some news Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"I do unfortunately?"

The choice of words served to make everyone go on alert.

"It seems Konoha is finally ready to make their move against me. With the Sandiame dead and Tsunade standing in his place the council has decided to act against the agreement" Naruto informs them.

"How?" Kushina asked for everyone.

"Yuu, Katsu their first moves affect you mostly" Naruto tells them.

They both stop eating and look directly at Naruto.

"I have been promoted" Naruto says.

To prove it he took out the scroll Tsunade threw him earlier and unsealed it's contents. When they saw the vest the boys thought they knew what happened.

"So what they made you a chūnin. I thought chūnin's often stayed with their genin squad and acted as the leader when jōnin wasn't available allowing them to still be able to go on missions" Yuudai says.

"Except they didn't just promote you to chūnin did they sochi?" Kushina asks.

"No, they made me a Tokubetsu jōnin. Meaning the team will be broken up" Naruto answers.

"But the Daimyō …" Katsu starts.

"Has already been informed about this and signed off on it. He is even sending a third guardian's child to take my place on the team, although Yūgao is also being forced back into ANBU so someone else will lead the team" Naruto informs them.

"What!?" Katsu yells.

"They can't do this can they?" Miyuki asks.

She had come to see Yuudai and Katsu as good friends. This move would only serve to splinter their group and separate them. Naruto hugs her close to him.

"They already have. It's actually a pretty good move on their part. In promoting me they made the Daimyō happy making him think they were doing something that would only benefit me. This also allows them to team me up with their shinobi on higher ranking missions.

They are either planning to get the most out of this contract and send me on ridiculous mission after ridiculous mission or … I don't know. I didn't see this coming. They have used the time we spent chasing after the Senju well" Naruto explains.

"What can we do, Naruto-sama?" Kimimaro asks.

Naruto waves the older boy off.

"Nothing, it was an almost perfect move. I can't refuse the promotion and even if I refused to work with their ninja they know Yuudai nor Katsu are ready for the kind of missions jōnin are asked to take. No offense" Naruto replies.

Yuudai and Katsu wave him off. They knew they were not ready for that either.

"I'll have to work with their shinobi. And that maybe what they are after with this" Naruto says.

"We could become your teammates Naruto-sama" Kimimaro says.

Naruto admittedly had thought about that. Kimimaro and Jūgo were good enough. Unfortunately Jūgo's instability would make it dangerous for him to go on missions right now. He just wasn't ready and Kimimaro needed to be near him to keep him calm while they were in the village.

"I thought about that, but it wouldn't work. Jūgo's instability unfortunately won't allow it. Not yet anyway. Besides I'd rather keep the both of you off of Konoha's radar for now. Same goes for you Kaa-san.

If you were to join me Konoha may use it as some kind of excuse to put you under their control. It's best if I deal with this one on my own" Naruto says.

The mood of the room dropped with everything they heard. They believed in Naruto, but it seemed things were no longer going exactly to plan. Konoha was considered the strongest of the five major villages for more than their military strength after all. They were also dangerous politicians and tacticians.

"Look don't worry about it. Katsu, Yuudai I'll still train with you guys when I can. And we're still on track to get out of this village free and clear. I can put up with anything they throw at me and in the mean time I'll use these missions to make even more of a name for myself" Naruto declares.

Everyone smiled at his declaration. Letting go of the depressing mood they began to eat again.

"There is something else I wanted to talk about" Naruto interrupts.

**Two Weeks Later**

Naruto spent the two weeks training and preparing for his new duties. He had also reset the seals dropping his physical abilities to the level one would expect of an elite jōnin and his chakra to the levels one might expect from a Kage. He used the time to get used to the restrictions and continue to improve his skills thanks to spars with his mother, Kimmimaro, and Yūgao when she showed up later in the week.

Yūgao had not been happy when she was informed of the changes made to what she had come to see as her team. Still, she couldn't argue it. She always looked to the female Sannin and admittedly was over joyed to see a female Hokage lead the village.

She was happy that Hayate had been tapped to take over for her. At least she knew two of her boys would be alright. Hayate would make sure they would continue to get stronger until it was time for them to leave and from what she saw of their new teammate she had some skill as well.

That's right the replacement turned out not to be a son, but a daughter. She was a slender dark haired girl with honey brown eyes and an athletic build. She was also a kenjutsu practitioner and her elemental focus was water. Yūgao knew immediately she was going to make time to work with the girl despite her duties in ANBU.

Everyone else was also busy with their own training even Kushina was working on something. Now though it was time for Naruto's first mission and he was curious as to who he would be working with. He hadn't spoken with Tsunade since the hospital and he had heard she was really focused on helping Lee, but it seemed like a lost cause.

As he walked into the mission's office he was directed on up to the Hokage's office. Naruto noted it was seemingly going under repairs as a couple of workers were replacing the doors. He walked past them and into the room where he saw team 7 was waiting for him.

There was Anko standing there and as soon as he entered he could tell the woman was dying to do something he wouldn't like. Instead she settled for a decidedly childish wave. Ami was standing beside her mentor she turned to see who her master was waving at and even though it was only a second Naruto could see the look of hate she gave him before quickly turning back around.

And the Uchiha mighty as ever stood with some cocky smirk on his face as he gave him a brief look before focusing forward again. Sakura as usual didn't notice anything, but Sasuke so she never even noticed him. Naruto also sensed another presence in the room hiding, but decided to ignore it.

As he walked to stand beside Sakura he felt her turn her head in surprise then immediately go back to fawning over the Uchiha. Naruto just ignored it in favor of getting this all over with as they all focused back on Tsunade when she shouted.

"Hatake, you have two seconds to come out from behind that curtain!" Tsunade shouts.

The silver haired man quickly followed orders stepping out from behind the curtains to stand beside Sasuke. He wisely chose to not have his Icha Icha out in front of the quickly angered Sannin.

"Alright, I have gathered the six of you for a B-rank mission to protect the prince of the Crescent Moon Kingdom as he is returning to his home. You are to meet him at a designated spot and protect him and his convoy from there. The details are inside the mission scroll, any questions?" She asked.

"Hokage-sama why is _he_ here? We can handle a simple B-ranked mission without his help" Sasuke says.

"Actually Sasuke I am asking tokubetsu jōnin Uzumaki here and two elite jōnin to take on a B-ranked mission. You three genin are only here, because your sensei's requested that they bring you along" Tsunade clarified for the boy.

Generally a B-rank mission would be handled by a team of chūnin or a team of chūnin with a single jōnin probably a tokubetsu leading them. This was basically a gross misuse of manpower in a time where every ranking ninja was needed to deal with mission overflow. Tsunade saw that the genin were still looking at her oddly, actually it was mainly the girls. Sasuke was scowling at the insult.

"Fine, I'll be blunt. The prince is a fat over indulged child who gets whatever he wants and price is no object. He sent enough money for two B-rank missions with the mission request. I am sending you six to thoroughly impress the moron and bring the Leaf a potentially valuable and important repeat client perhaps even a future ally" Tsunade explains.

They could only nod at the logic.

"You suggested that they are bringing their team along because they requested it, right?" Naruto interrupted.

Tsunade just nodded.

"Then it's only fair I also bring someone along that can be useful to this mission" Naruto says.

"And who would that be brat? One of your little girlfriends?" Tsunade asked derisively.

Of course this managed to get a few chuckles from the peanut gallery and a smug look from a few others.

"While the Crescent Moon Kingdom would be a lovely spot to take them I couldn't just bring one and leave the other. I intend to bring my cousin Karin" Naruto states.

"You mean the cousin that wants to jump your bones?" Tsunade adds.

"No, I mean the cousin that has A level sensor ability and a chūnin grade healer" Naruto responds.

This got all laughs to stop. Tsunade even grew serious at hearing this.

"I haven't read any reports about the girl having any ability whatsoever, particularly not any sensor ability" Tsunade states.

She had read every report or scrap of information Jiraiya could gather about the group he hung around with including his former teammates. She never read anything about the girl being more than a below average genin.

"Karin was a spy for Orochimaru stationed in Grass Country. They never held any clue of her abilities, because she only showed them one so that she could become one of their genin. I assure you that she is a sensor of the highest caliber and only getting better under my mothers tutelage" Naruto responds.

Tsunade brought her hands together as she thought about the information. She would have to inform the council about the girl. Naruto's group kept getting more powerful and more disconcerting for the council to have around. Something would have to be done soon.

"Fine, you can take her with you but she is your responsibility just like the genin are Kakashi's and Anko's" She told him.

Naruto just gave a nod of understanding.

"Anything else?" Tsunade asked.

Her tone stated that she was done with the briefing and that it better be quick.

"When do we leave Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow morning. The prince probably won't reach the meeting point for a few days. I'd pack for warm weather as well"Tsunade tells them.

They all nod.

"Good. Then dismissed" She says.

Once they left the room Tsunade slumped a little in her chair. She hoped this scheme the elders had cooked up worked, but somehow she got the feeling the brat had already figured them out.

Figuring there was no use worrying about it she went back to studying Rock Lee's charts and medical reports. So far she had been able to make the surgery a 50-50 proposition, but she was still searching for at least one more percent in favor of things going well. It was still slim odds, but she had gambled with worse.

**Next Day**

Team 7 and the two Uzumaki's were now walking through a dry arid plain. Surprisingly only one person was complaining and that was Karin. She hated the heat and the sun barring down on them.

"It's so hot" stated a sweaty tired looking Karin.

"We're in our summer clothes, quit complaining!" Sakura shouted at her.

"It's hot … so hot" Karin continued ignore the pinkette.

"The rendezvous point is only a little further Karin" Naruto tells her.

"Fine, but I'm going to need a change of clothes soon" Karin states.

Her clothes were nearly soaked by sweat. She was wearing her usual black shorts and sandals, but she had taken off the long black stocking she wore once they stopped traveling through the trees. Her usual purple uniform top was replaced by a black tank top and matching bra.

What pissed Sakura off is somewhere along the way the bra had become slightly exposed and Sasuke for some reason had been walking close to her and Naruto.

'If that slut is trying to get my man … I'll pound her into dirt' was a small sample of her thoughts.

Naruto meanwhile was wearing black pants and a black short sleeved shirt with the head of a large snarling dog embossed on the back and a small orange uzumaki spiral over the right side of his chest. His hitai-ate was being used as a belt.

Ami was wearing a black and white striped blouse with black shorts and sandals. Anko as daring as ever was wearing her mesh suit, and a black mini-skirt, black sandals, shin guards, a wrist watch, and her usual snake fang necklace. Since it was hot though, she had exchanged her usual trench coat for a black bra.

Kakashi was pretty much wearing what he usually wore only with shorter sleeves. Sasuke was the same as well.

Sakura was wearing a cropped shirt the exposed her stomach and a red skirt with blue shorts underneath and blue sandals.

They didn't walk too much further before catching sight of the caravan much to Karin's approval. They all marveled at the sight of the caravan, which much of stretched for miles through the arid plain.

"What is all this?" Sakura comments.

"So much stuff … what are they carrying?" Ami adds.

"This is everything I brought"

"This is all the stuff I splurged on while traveling. Before I knew it I had this much"

The man who answered struggled to get out of his carriage before getting out and greeting them.

"I'm the Prince of Moon Country, Tsuki Michiru" He says.

"We come from the village of Konoha. I'm the Captain Hatake Kakashi" He introduces.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke" He points at the Uchiha.

"Hn" was the reply.

"She is Haruno Sakura" He points at the pinkette.

"Hello" She replied.

"Ami"

"Hi" Ami responds.

"And I am the sexy single Mitarashi Anko" The female jōnin responds.

Everyone could see the fat princes eyes explode into hearts as he viewed her body with little restraint.

"And I am Tokubetsu Jōnin Uzumaki Naruto and this is my cousin Karin" Naruto introduces them.

The prince stops leering at Anko long enough to register the blonde's words and turns to him.

"I remember you … you're the reason I hired Leaf ninja. I saw you fighting at the chūnin exams. During that horrible invasion you saved me and my son from a group of those horrible Oto ninja" Michiru explains.

"Ah … I'm glad I was able to help prince Michiru" Naruto responds.

"Nonsense my boy, please call me Michiru" The prince says.

Before anything more can be said Naruto calmly reaches up and plucks an arrow from the air. Every looks at him, but his eyes are on the carriage the prince left.

"Is that anyway to greet someone Hikaru-san" Naruto states.

A little boy with large glasses and a bow walks to stand beside his father.

"Papa, are you sure your things will be okay with them protecting it?" The boy says.

"You and your valuables will be safe with us Hikaru-kun" Hatake interrupts.

Hikaru gives a nasty look to Naruto but soon turns away.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, right Naruto-kun" Michiru says.

"You can rely on me" Naruto says.

"Good, then we should get moving!" The prince explains.

"If anything happens to the prince, it'll be international turmoil" Hatake warns.

As the prince returns to his carriage turns to the six ninja.

"Perhaps one of you lovely ladies would like to accompany me and my son in the carriage" The prince offers.

"Sure big boy, I'll accompany you" Anko teases.

This gets shocked looks from everyone except Naruto including the princes son.

"Good, good. Please do!" The prince says happily.

"Anko … what are you doing?" Hatake growls out.

"One of us should protect the prince from up close and I can distract him if anything should happen" Anko explains.

Everyone nods at that and she soon joins the prince in the carriage sitting beside the son across from the prince as he leered at her.

Soon the caravan moved and everyone remembered something else Tsunade told them about the mission.

'In the Moon Country there is an island called Mikazuki Island that has an everlasting summer. The country seems very prosperous and wealthy.

The island has many natural resources and the beautiful beaches are a popular tourist attraction. There are plenty of gambling establishments and the area is lively year-round. It's a place I'd really like to go.

Anyway it seems the previous escorts were treated pretty harshly and bailed on the job. This is an important mission. I'd normally only send jōnin class ninja on a mission of this important so I expect everyone to be at their best. Proceed with caution' They remember her saying.

They were soon attacked by a group of ten bandits as they went through a valley. Karin had already spotted them with her abilities so Naruto dealt with the ones hidden atop the valley among the rocks.

The bandits barely got in position from attack before five Naruto snuck up behind them and slit their throats after using his dark passage jutsu. The Kage Bunshin then slid down the mountain instead of dispelling and joined the caravan adding more eyes to the group.

Meanwhile Kakashi, Sasuke, Ami, and Karin had little trouble defeating four of the five that came at the caravan from behind some rocks. Sakura needed help taking out the fifth, but it was quickly squashed although he noted they left their five alive only beaten and tied up.

It was dark when the caravan stopped. The smells from the lead wagon as the prince and his son ate were simply overwhelming, but the ninja were left to their own devices including sleeping outside in the cold night air.

The next day Anko was back with Ami away from the prince. Seems he had tried something and she had shot it down in her usual Anko way so now Kakashi was walking beside the princes' carriage.

They stopped at a town with a traveling circus performing in it. Even from afar Naruto could see the prince's son was interested in the rare saber-toothed tiger. When he proceeded to interrupt the act by shooting an apple that an archer was to shoot he became apart of the show and as a reward when the act was over asked for the tiger.

Even Naruto was impressed by Hikaru's accuracy, but he returned to his brat like ways when he used his father to get the tiger who in turn bought the whole circus for a million ryo. This was going to be a huge headache for the ninja.

As the prince was working out the details with the headmaster and Kakashi Hikaru saw the little monkey try to feed the noticeably bored tiger an apple and fail so he decided to give it a try. The tiger wasn't having it and lunged at the boy. Luckily for Hikaru Naruto had been watching the entire time and intervened shielding the prince.

"Scared" Naruto asked him.

The kid quickly ran away after that, but not before he saw the tiger ate the apple after all. Of course the prince wasn't happy about the attack and had the tiger locked up.

The caravan continued until it reached some docks, but the normal ocean liners to the island weren't operable because of storms and they had to wait on the boats that were coming for them and all the princes' belongings. The prince was fine with this as he stated he had some important business to attend to.

The prince and his son left the port in his carriage with only Naruto and Kakashi following. They soon pulled up to a small, but lovely house. The carriage was filled with flowers cluing the two ninja in a little as to what might be going on.

Their thoughts were verified when they saw an attractive dark skinned, dark haired, brown eyed woman tending to the large garden in the front of the house in a simple green dress. The prince walked up to her with his arm full of bouquets of flowers only to have her dart right past him and embrace Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you're Hikaru right"

"Hikaru!" The woman shouted as she embraced the boy.

"You've grown, Hikaru" She comments after looking at him.

Naruto almost smiled at how shy the boy was acting with what appeared to be his mother. Then he almost laughed when the woman didn't remember the prince and then her reaction when she figured it out.

"What's with all the fat!" Amayo blurted out.

"It's because you left. I ate all the time to ease my sadness and ended up like this!" The prince responds.

"That's why I want you to come back. I miss you and so does Hikaru" Michiru says.

"And I already told you I don't want to be with you anymore!" Amayo returned.

"If not for that pre-nup I would have taken Hikaru with me!" She shouts.

The door to the quaint house slammed behind them as they went inside. Naruto broke away from Kakashi and the carriage and sat on the stone wall beside Hikaru. Neither said anything as they sat and waited.

Later at the docks Naruto was eating some ramen with Karin. Sakura was also nearby eavesdropping before the prince left the docks to deal with some problem with his luggage and grew uninterested with the story. Karin also left, but not before snagging another just heated cup.

When Hikaru walked up the docks it was just Naruto finishing his ramen. The boy walked up to him. He seemed to stare at him for awhile before asking.

"Is it good?" He asked pointing at the ramen cup.

"It's good enough. When I was a little younger than you I used to live solely off this stuff" Naruto responds.

Hikaru looked disbelievingly at him.

"Want to try some?" Naruto offered.

Hikaru nodded and Naruto fixed him a cup as the boy sat across from him on the pier. They sat in silence while the ramen cooked and then ate in silence. Of course Naruto finished first and he saw the younger boy was eying him as if he had something he wanted to say.

"What do you think, is it good?" Naruto asked him.

The boy just shrugged and Naruto waited for him to finish. When he did there was a brief moment of silence before Naruto got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm going to see what's going on. The ships should be ready to go soon. I bet your anxious to get home, right?" Naruto asks.

The kid didn't answer as he looked like he was searching for an answer or question he didn't know how to ask. Naruto turned to walk away again.

"Be my servant" He heard from behind him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I said be my servant. I'll give you anything you want" The boy declared.

Naruto turned to face the kid.

"Not going to happen Tsuki-san" Naruto replies.

The look of disbelief on the boys face was priceless.

"B-but I can give you toys/games … as many as you want" The boy declared.

"Sorry kid, but the only thing I desire in this world is something money can't buy" Naruto answers.

"Money can buy anything!" The future prince shouts.

"When you grow up kid you'll find that money can't buy as much as you think it can. I can understand why you believe that to be the case. After all not many kids have a father that can or will purchase an entire circus just because they wanted one rare tiger" Naruto responds.

The boy just froze at the reminder of what happened.

"Your father never learned that lesson. That's why your mother didn't respond to his lame attempt to buy her back. Your mother wanted something that costs nothing to give, but is a lot harder to find than even a million ryo.

I hope you learn the lesson your father didn't and become the kind of prince your Kingdom deserves" Naruto says.

Of course what he said made the future prince of Moon Country angry so when Naruto turned his back Hikaru attempted to shoot an arrow at the back of his head. Naruto easily side stepped the shot and watched as the arrow lodged on the back of a certain pinkette's narrow behind.

"**WHO DID THAT?!**" She hollered.

Being the son of a prince Hikaru just figured he had nothing to worry about as he laughed at the girl removing the suction cupped toy arrow from her butt. Of course when Sakura keyed on the laughing boy her over the top anger didn't let her recognize who she punted into the ocean until everyone on the docks was shouting in alarm.

"Huh … what's … going … on?" She asks.

Naruto easily rescued the prince running on the water and plucking him out of the ocean before he drowned or became food for one of the large fish in the area. When they returned to the docks the Princess attendants rushed to the boy and began drying him off. Prince Michiru wasn't happy and asked who did this to him.

"S-sh-she did" He managed to say as he was still crying.

Of course this got all eyes focused on the pinkette as she tried to hide in her own shadow. Shame she wasn't a Nara.

**That night**

The circus performers were putting on a show for Prince Michiru and Hikaru as everyone else on the deck took part in a feast prepared for royalty. The only one not included was the currently tied up Sakura. She was covered from head to toe in rope and chakra bindings were placed on her hands, not that she could escape all that rope anyway.

She couldn't even see the feast or the performers as they had dumped her in a corner of the ship with her back to everything. That didn't stop the smells of the delicious food from reaching her as her stomach grumbled from just smelling it so close yet so far away.

No one seemed to pay any mind to her as she quietly sobbed she was sorry. No one also seemed to notice Hikaru sneak away during the dinner to once more try his hand at feeding the tiger.

Later that night when most on the ship were sleeping and Sakura was still tied up in the passageway also trying to sleep a storm was sighted ahead of them by Kakashi. Everyone was quickly put on alert to save the princess's belongings, which meant Sakura was freed by a reluctant Naruto. As Naruto was heading for the animal cages he passed Hikaru.

"You should let them be" Hikaru mutters.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"The animals. I'm tired of them. You should let them be" Hikaru responds.

"You shouldn't say such things?" Naruto tells him.

"Why?" Hikaru asks.

"When you got your father to buy 'him' for you he became your responsibility. Someday you are going to rule over a country full of people, animals, and things that will be your responsibility to take care of. If something bad happens you can't just say I'm tired of it, let it be, let someone else deal with it.

Other wise the people will begin to hate you and want a new ruler. Someone who is wise and responsible, someone they can depend upon no matter how bad or good things are. That cat, the other animals, the entire circus is now your responsibility. If you just give up, because things aren't going your way you will never be the leader your people deserve … or someone I would want to know" Naruto says before leaving.

Out on the deck everyone was busy trying to secure the cargo and animals. Naruto decided to help move things along.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto calls out.

15 Naruto's spread out, five helped bring the prince's luggage and inanimate cargo down below. Another five helped the circus folk get the animals out of their cages, and the last five helped the crew of the ship. A few minutes later Naruto heard some commotion near the cages.

Seems the little prince decided to help out. Sadly he was going about it the wrong way as he struggled to reach the sabre-toothed tiger's cage as he was banging against it trying to get out.

Naruto looked to see if one of his Bunshin were near by and saw one was close to the cage, but trying to herd a wooly elephant of some kind to where the rest of the animals were.

Naruto was proud when the boy reached the cage and managed to free the tiger, but saw a big wave was headed right for where he was still holding the cage door. Using a simple shunshin Naruto reached the boy and the monkey clinging to him in time to keep him from going overboard and managed to get them both to safety.

The next day the ninja, some of the circus group, and the larger animals plus Kiki were on the deck of the ship. Everyone had made it through the rough night and none of the princes' belongings had been lost. The only ones not on the deck were the prince and his son, but soon they came out as well.

The little chimp Kiki immediately jumped in Hikaru's arms chattering and screeching happily. That's when Cham, the Siberian tiger also walked up to Hikaru. The prince quickly left his sons side and went over to the headmaster that yelled a quick warning.

The warning proved unneeded as the monkey chattered excitedly moving it's paw to suggest the boy pet the tiger. Everyone watched worried as Hikaru slowly reached to pet him.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised when Cham actually accepted and moved into the petting before laying down and allowing Kiki to jump on its back. Naruto watched as the kid knelled down to continue petting the tiger before walking over.

"What you did last night was very brave Hikaru. You acted like a real prince and I think Cham agrees with me" Naruto says.

"I'm sorry for how I acted before" Hikaru apologizes.

Naruto nodded accepting the apology. The boy then turned to the tiger.

"I'm sorry to you too Cham, because you wouldn't play with me I got angry. The truth is I wanted to be friends with you and Onii-chan. I …" Hikaru starts.

A sigh made everyone turn their attention to Naruto.

"I guess I should have seen that that was what you wanted. Friends … I guess having a future prince for a friend wouldn't be too bad" Naruto remarks coolly.

"Really?" Hikaru says hopefully.

Naruto nodded and Hikaru smiled happily before he was knocked back by Cham.

"Seems they also want to be your friend" Naruto comments.

"Me too!" Sakura called.

"Umm … sorry for knocking you into the ocean" She apologizes.

Hikaru waved it off accepting the apology.

"Hey, I want to be friends with the little prince too cuz" Karin called out.

The kid brightened considerably at the declarations, but soon stopped and looked sad about something.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we're going to have to go our different ways after we reach the island" Hikaru responds.

The three teens nodded at that. This mission would be over soon and then it was on to the next client and mission.

"I can't say you are wrong about that. Moon has its own ninja village and you probably won't have much need for foreign ninja. That said if you ever need help that they can't handle I will always be there to help a friend. I won't forget about you Hikaru" Naruto says.

"Neither will I" Karin chimed in.

"You can always count on the Leaf Village" Sakura adds.

She missed the looks passing between the two Uzumakis, but no one else did.

"Let's promise to be friends for ever!" The boy responds.

Naruto shakes his hand and the others pile on before Cham decided he wanted in on it to and jumped up placing his paws onto of the pile of hands sending everyone down to the deck. Everyone just smiled as the little boy just laughed at it all.

The only two that weren't were the Uchiha that just dismissed it all as being stupid and Hatake. The anger he felt at the demon trying to corrupt another innocent child made his knuckles turn white. He would bide his time though, this was a mission and the mission took precedence.

**Back in Konoha**

Kushina was enjoying a nice lunch with Miyuki and Akari. With Naruto and Karin off on a mission and the boys getting to know their new team mate and sensei it had just been them.

Kushina was using this time for some personal training. She was still helping the two girls from time to time, but now they had their own stuff to work on.

They used lunch to get together and talk about their days or stuff happening around the village. As they were talking the Nara matriarch appeared and headed to the table.

"Kushi-chan" Yoshina calls.

Kushina looks up to look the female Nara. She had sensed her come into the shop, but hoped she would keep moving. Seems that wasn't happening.

"Nara-san, what can I do for you?" Kushina asked.

Yoshino just ignored that she didn't use her first name.

"I wanted to know if you had the time to talk to Naruto-kun, and when would be a good time him to meet the girls?" Yoshino asks.

"I didn't get a chance to bring it up … he's so busy with missions and everything" Kushina responds.

"Well we need to know soon. We have a place all picked out, but we need to know when to schedule it" Yoshina says.

"And I'll tell him, but he's out on a mission right now. I don't know when he'll be back" Kushina says.

"Fine, but I need to know soon. Please let me know as soon as he gets back" Yoshino says before leaving.

Kushina sighed as the woman left. She forgot Yoshino can be even more stubborn than her at times.

"What was that about?" Akari asks.

Miyuki nods also wanting to know. Kushina figured she would have to tell them anyway, but not here so they get up and head to the hotel where she tells them everything.

**Moon country**

Later that day the ship had finally arrived at the ports. Naruto could already tell why this was a popular tourist destination. He had to admit he would like to come back someday with the girls and his family.

The ship was still being unloaded when Prince Michiru decided they would go on ahead and left the rest to the Circus master.

The ride through the town was strangely quiet.

"How weird, this is supposed to be a pretty busy street" Michiru comments.

Seems the rest of the group also thought this was weird as they walked beside the horse drawn carriage.

"Karin, see if anyone is here" Naruto tells her.

The red head immediately closed her eyes and used her jutsu.

"Yeah, but they're scared and hiding" Karin answers.

She points upwards and everyone catches the shadow of a child and woman darting back somewhere they were less visible.

"Seems like things are about to get interesting" Naruto comments.

They kept walking through the town and then through the forests that surrounded it and the estate of Moon Countries ruler and family. When they pulled up to the castle it also seemed deserted save the few guards that opened the gate for them. The carriage pulled up to the front and the prince stepped out, but still no one came.

"No ones come to great us" The large prince comments.

That was until a lighter toned, overweight, old man and a woman presumably his wife stepped out onto the balcony over looking them.

"Hey, Shabadaba!" Prince Michiru shouts.

"My, my, if it isn't Michiru-dono. Good job traveling through the different countries. It's wonderful that you have returned safely" The now identified Shabadaba responds.

But the way he addressed the prince as dono set Naruto on edge. As one who liked to play such games against the Hokage he knew that not using the appropriate –sama suffix meant something was wrong here.

"Thank you Shabadaba, but that aside the town looks a little weird" The prince says.

Everyone even the prince noted the change in Shabadaba's facial expression.

"Shabadaba …"

"Where is Papa? I don't see him around" The prince says after looking about.

The look on Shabadaba's face seemed just a little harsher.

"The king … has died!" He shouts with a crazed look in his eyes.

Before anything more could be said guards came rushing out of the castle to surround them from every direction.

"I shall now inherit the throne! So you the heir are in my way. Kill him!" Shabadaba shouts.

The armed guards immediately rushed the prince and the group surrounding him.

"Sasuke, Ami, Sakura" Kakashi barks.

The three immediately rushed in using their tiajutsu to fight, but quickly switched to using kunai. Naruto didn't have time to think about them as he unsealed the Kusanagi. Karin also unsealed a sword a standard wakizashi that Kushina gave her before they left.

The duo split up taking either side of the prince and Hikaru instead of charging in. They didn't have to wait long for the action to come to them.

Kakashi and Anko also joined the fray using kunai to counter the swords the guards were using. Anko went to back up Ami and Sakura, which Kakashi jumped in front of Naruto and Karin fighting the soldiers trying to get in the gap between the two Uzumaki.

Unfortunately for the soldiers facing Naruto the difference between the Kusanagi and their swords were substantial as some broke on first contact with the legendary weapon. Even their shields weren't helping much as Naruto using his speed and agility to weave in-between the shield and their guard to strike poison enhanced wounds on his enemies.

Those that weren't succumbing to the poison quick enough found no mercy from the blond as he already killed five guards.

Karin wasn't doing quite as well, but she was managed to hold her own even as multiple men were targeting her. She gracefully dodged and maneuvered as they attempted to stab her with their swords and retaliated at the rights time like Kushina taught her. However, she only cut and maimed a few she was up against as she was just trying to hold them off.

Kakashi seeing even more guards urged the prince to get in his carriage and go, but it didn't get far before more guards came and stopped it violently.

Naruto created three Kage Bunshin and had the stay and fight with Karin before he flashed to the front of the wayleighed carriage as Kakashi dealt with those at the rear. They needed an exit, but it was blocked off by a platoon of troops.

He was going to use a jutsu when he saw a large dark carriage with two men controlling it and a third sitting with them at the top. Naruto almost smacked himself when the guy in the middle jumped off the carriage and charged with his sword right into the middle of the platoon of troops yelling at the top of his lungs.

"It's Captain Korega!" Naruto heard someone shout.

The troops seemed stunned and were able to stop the man from pushing through them to stand beside the carriage.

"He's a traitor! Kill him quickly!" Shabadaba shouts.

"What did you say?" Korega shouts.

Only with his back turned the soldiers took the chance to strike at his back. He managed to be aware of it just in time to knock the guy back.

"Snap out of it"

"There's no way he's the ruler!"

"For friends to fight like this …" Korega shouts at the men as he fights them off.

Unfortunately he stopped and had to be saved by Kakashi from being stabbed in the back.

"Who are you?" Korega asks.

"I'm a hired guard. A shinobi from Konoha" Kakashi responds.

"That's reassuring" Korega remarks.

"At any rate, take care of his majesty. Take the carriage and get out of here" Kakashi tells him.

"Right" Korega says.

He runs to the front of the carriage as Kakashi continues fighting and takes hold of the reigns. He's able to easily ram through the remaining guards as Kakashi brings up the rear. Kakashi goes to use his sharingan, but Naruto stops him.

"Get the rest and go. I'll take care of this" Naruto says.

Kakashi didn't argue as he left with Sasuke, Sakura, Ami, and Anko following close behind. He soon sent Karin after them before turning on the soldiers all with the weapons raised as they glared at him.

He flashed through the hand seals 'Tiger - Ox - Dog - Rabbit - Snake'

'Fūton: Diatoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough' Naruto intones.

He releases a huge gust of winds that picks the troops off their feet and sends them flying backwards some being unlucky in their landing spots.

His work done Naruto sinks into the ground and leaves the area behind. Shabadaba can hardly believe what happened as he runs back from the way even he was thrown by the winds.

"What are those guys?" Shhabada says as he sees the devastation the jutsu wrought.

Standing higher atop the mansion three men stood. The tallest one had long shaggy dark hair. The middle one had long shaggy orange colored hair and the shortest one had shaggy white hair.

"They're pretty good" One comments.

Meanwhile, Naruto had caught back up with the group as he jumped out of the surrounding forests. Anko and Kakashi seemed to casually disregard him as he turned to Korega.

"Sorry what was that?" Kakashi asked.

"I said your help really saved us back there. I apologize for not explaining the situation in advance. What are we going to do now?" Korega asks.

"We have friends in Sanchuu. We should head there first" Kakashi responds.

Korega nodded and they rushed towns the town. Later after failing to find the circus group Korega took them to a cave in the mountainous area of moon country. As they walked towards the opening Michiru and Hikaru suddenly took off into the cave shouting.

"Papa!"

"Grandpa!"

"So … that's the king" Naruto states.

Korega took the responsibility of explaining somethings to the Konoha contingent.

"The King new that Minister Shabadaba would want the crown one day. Even so the King hoped that he would understand him some day.

However, he continued to run down the path of anarchy. Luckily since we knew about this beforehand, we were able to offer our advice to the King. We came to the conclusion to execute the Minister before his treachery could grow further.

Just in case the worst happened we had his Majesty, Michiru, and Hikaru-dono go overseas under the disguise of traveling through our neighborhing countries" Korega explains.

Michiru looks up from where he was crying over his father.

"That … that was why … no way!" shouted as realization dawned on the prince.

"The King had a plan to deal with the Minister. However, the Minister had already hired some wandering ninja and had a military force set up.

Their counter attack was greater than we expected and we were forced to flee. But the King was …" Korega trails off.

"Grandfather" Hikaru says as he begins to understand.

Everyone stood in silence until Anko spoke up.

"Let me take a look. I'm not an Iryō-nin, but my speciality is poisons and it helps to know a little something of the medical field" Anko says.

As she pulls the covers back from the Kings body everyone is shocked to see he is partial covered in stone.

"It seems one of the shinobi has some sort of special ability. The King was poisoned while leading us!" Korega says.

Kakashi looked on in sympathy for the man. He knew what it was like to feel like you had failed your leader. He gripped his hand tightly as he looked at the boy he held responsible quickly before looking away.

"Well if it's a poison there might be something I can do. The first step is to identify what this is" Anko says.

She then got to work trying to identify the cause of the ailment as best she could with what she had. Everyone gave her room to work except Sakura and Ami as they watched closely to see what she was doing. Sasuke decided to wait outside and left without much fanfare.

A little while later Anko stood outside with Kakashi.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked.

"Not good. There was nothing I could do except stop the progress of the stone from covering his body entirely. Maybe if we had a medical-nin with is things would be different, but I doubt it. He doesn't have much time left" Anko surmises.

Unseen by everyone in the cave the old man came too.

"You've come back, Michiru?" He says.

"Grandfather!" Hikaru cries out hearing the voice.

"Majesty" Korega responds.

"Hikaru too … thank goodness" The King answers.

"How is the country?" He asks.

"It's unfortunate, but it's going to fall in rebel hands at this rate" Korega tells him.

"I see" He responds.

"Michiru, what do you think of this country now?" The King asks his son.

"What do I think?" Michiru starts.

"I think that it is a very rich, pretty and wonderful country" Michiru answers honestly.

"But I don't think that fortune alone does not bring happiness" The King responds to his son shocking him.

"Smiles, happiness, hopes, and dreams … I wanted to create a country that was peaceful and charitable. It's a shame that Shabadaba, who I had considered a comrade, could not understand this" The King tells them.

"I don't understand what you are saying!" Michiru responds.

"You sound just like Amayo" Michiru adds.

"Did you see her? How did it go?" The King asked.

"I see …" The King says when no answer was forthcoming.

"She said that I don't understand what is important" Michiru admits.

"She's as straight forward as ever. I thought that her scolding you would be perfect, but I never thought she would become disgusted with you like this. It's such a shame" The King responds.

Hikaru just looks between his father and grandfather. He remembers some of the things Naruto had said to him.

"I see … something important?" The King repeats.

It stays silent for a moment after that before the King speaks again his tone growing progressively weaker.

"Michiru"

"Yes, what is it?" Michiru asks.

"Please listen to my final words" The King asks.

Everyone became alert at that and the prince and Hikaru instantly began wailing again. Naruto wondered if they were even listening to the man.

"I can't tell you what this important thing is in my current situation. You will become the next King" He says.

"All of you bodyguards …" He calls.

Naruto stood on the other side of his bed as Hatake took position near the Kings head beside the crying Michiru.

"Yes, sir" Hatake responds.

"I'm sure that you already know what it is, but please hear my final request …" The King croaks out.

"What is it?" Hatake responds.

"Please protect these two"

"I will, even if it costs me my life" Hatake vows.

Everyone including the King's guard nod their heads in agreement.

"Thank you" The King responds.

"Michiru …" was his last words.

Later that night Naruto was looking up at the night sky when Hikaru joined him. The kid told him the story of how his grandpa gave him the bow and how important it was to him. After a little silence Naruto asks him a question.

"Hikaru, did you understand what your grandfather was trying tell you and your father?" Naruto asks.

"Not really … but it kinda reminded me of what you have been saying to me. About this country needing a just and dependable leader they can count on" Hikaru answers.

Naruto nods.

"That is what I said, but the King was talking about something more. He wanted the both of you to love this country he built and to protect it for him. He wanted you to love and protect not just the land and the buildings, but the people as well … at least that's what I think he was saying" Naruto tells the boy.

Hikaru looked up at the moon high in the night sky before looking down at his own small hands.

"Do you think … I can be that person?" Hikaru asked.

"It won't be easy or without hardships … but yes I think even your father can become the man your grandpa hoped the both of you would be" Naruto responds.

Hikaru smiled brightly at that. He would do it. He would become a good king for his land and people.

"Just remember you always have a friend out there if you need help. I hope I can also count on you if there comes a time I need your help, Hikaru" Naruto says.

Hikaru nods and they both go back to looking at the moon, while Hikaru continues to tell stories about his grandpa.

Meanwhile Kakashi, Anko, and Korega are talking on their own.

"We don't have a strong military force. It's too weak to stand up against the Prime Minister. For the time being we would like to send Michiru-sama and Hikaru-dono overseas again.

Our best bet would be for him to meet with out allied countries and form a stronger military force" Korega tells them.

Kakashi and Anko had to agree that did seem like the best move. It was well after midnight when they moved. Unfortunately seeing his father die and his large out of shape body made it hard for the prince to keep up when it was time to run for a boat that would take them to a hidden larger boat that was waiting on them.

When the prince fell Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura had to break from the rest and help him up. Which was right when the three ninja the Shabadaba hired attacked by sending an exploding tag right at the prince. Thankfully Hatake was able to just get Michiru out of the way.

When the smoke cleared from the blast Naruto, Karin, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ami stood in front of Kakashi, Anko, and Michiru.

"Are you stupid!" screeched out one of the missing-nin, the white haired one.

Until that moment Naruto thought he would never have the misfortune of hearing someone with a more annoying voice than Haruno. Sadly that was no longer the case. Thankfully one of the other missing-nin continued talking instead.

"We saw a light coming from the coast. It was so obvious that you had made arrangements to get those ships now why don't you have over that man and the brat?" The orange haired one said.

Naruto sunk into the sand and repeared directly in front of the three.

"That's not happening idiot. You must be awefully good if you think you can take on three Jōnin and three Chūnin level genin … plus the pink haired one" Naruto says confidently.

Everyone just ignored the indignant shout that came from the pink haired one as they now found something far more annoying.

"Your full of spunk, brat" the red haired one responds.

He then uses his speed to appear behind Naruto. He goes to punch him, but instead found himself bent over Naruto's knee. He was then punched in the face and sent to the ground where Naruto followed up kicking him into the dark haired guy.

"Now that wasn't nice. I was just trying to save you from having something like that happen" Naruto responds.

The white haired shreeker growled at the blond. The dark haired guy set the one with red hair down and took a stance facing Naruto. They both took off to beat down the Uzumaki.

Naruto's response was to square his body up with them and take off as well. He punched the white haired shreeker in the stomach strong enough to knock him off his feet while he turned and intercepted the punch coming at the back of this head.

Using chakra Naruto blasted forward and slammed the much taller dark haired guy into the sand and then landed with an elbow to the chest. He flipped up into a kick catching the white haired missing-nin in the chin and then dropped down with his left leg on the stomach of the dark haired guy still on the ground.

He then pushed off the dark haired guy as the white haired missing-nin came at him again only to be intercepted by the Uchiha.

"What's this? Come to be a hero?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

"Shut up and deal with that moron idiot while I handle this one" Sasuke says gruffly.

Naruto hadn't even stuck around to hear that as the dark haired guy rocketed at him intent on killing the blonde. Meanwhile, Kakashi was dealing with the red-haired guy as he held a kunai to his neck.

"This is as far as you go" Hatake says.

"Is that so"

Kakashi managed to turn and bring up his kunai in defense as the guy he was holding fades out. He lashes out with the kunai only to have it blocked as he jumped back gaining space from the red head.

"Shinobi from Konoha, huh? I've heard rumors about you. I wonder which of us is stronger?" The man taunts.

"We'll find out soon enough" Kakashi responds.

They both charge each other ending up exactly opposite where they started. Only it wasn't the red-hair guy that was hit, it was Kakashi. The slash mark below his shoulder and the fresh spurts of blood signaled the red-heads victory.

Meanwhile, Sasuke also wasn't having an easy go of it with the now seemingly female member of the missing-nin trio. He also had a few cuts on him and was having a hard time figuring out how it was happening.

Ami and Anko were busy dealing with the rebel leaders' men they had brought with them. They were having an easy time of it though since these were regular men. Anko hadn't done more then summon a fairly large snake, which freaked the horses the men were riding into bolting.

Ami was taking care of several that managed to jump off their mounts and try and attack them on foot. Without the advantage of numbers this time she was easily beating them.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura whom jumped in the fight when she saw her precious Sasuke get cut were trying to figure out what's wrong as they were slowly loosing their fights.

"Release!" Kakashi shouted thinking it was a genjutsu.

That was when the red-haired guy touched his glove and a weird orange glowing eye popped up in the center. He then raced towards Kakashi. When Kakashi went to defend the man avoided the kunai and grasped his other hand with the gloved hand. His hand and arm quickly turned to stone.

"That's a waste of time. This isn't a genjutsu" The red head says.

"It was the explosive note" Sakura breaks in.

"That's right. It's an odorless poison mist. When you smell it, it messes up your five sense. You will be useless for awhile allowing us to easily dispose of you" The white haired girl explains.

"Wait … then why aren't the dobe or those two losers affected?" Sasuke asks.

As if on cue the taller dark haired guy is sent smashing into the red-haired guy breaking his hold on Kakashi.

"That's easy. A poison like that isn't potent enough to affect someone like me in the slightest. And if you call me dobe again I'll cut out your voicebox and leave you to drown in your own blood" Naruto responds.

Of course everyone stopped fighting and looked at the blond.

"What? I'm tired of him and that almighty I was the Rookie of the Year, elite Uchiha, kiss my feet bullshit. Hello I'm a fucking Jōnin and he's the one that's still a genin" Naruto says.

The Uchiha just turns away in a huff, Sakura screeches, and everyone else just shakes their head and gets back to business.

"That still doesn't explain how Ami and Anko aren't affected" Sakura questions.

Instead of Anko Naruto also fields this one.

"She's been your sensei, one of them anyway, for the last eight or nine months and you mean to tell me you don't know that she specializes in interrogation and poisons. Did you already forget what happened just five or six hours ago?" Naruto questions.

Sakura immediately felt a little embarrassed, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Well … that still doesn't explain Ami" Sakura responds.

"I am her apprentice Sakura, plus I didn't breathe in any of the smoke" Ami tells her.

Sakura just nodded and shut up. Unfortunately with the lull in fighting Korega saw what happened to Kakashi's hand and became enraged. He charged at the now recovered red-haired missing-nin and swung with his sword.

"I'm your opponent now. I'll avenge the King!" The man shouted.

Unfortunately it was too late for anyone to intervene as the red head easily dodged the sword swing and got behind Korega. Before he could even turn his head the red heads gloved hand touched his shoulder and Korega was turned to stone.

"Such a lovely expression on your face" He taunted.

"It could even be called a work of art" He adds.

He took his sword, which resembled a sabre or fencing sword and was about to smash Korega when the Kusanagi sliced cleanly through the sword and then swung inside the red-heads guard forcing him to jump back, but still managing to cut him shallowly on the thigh.

He watched Naruto carefully as the teen had the sword shrink back to its normal size. The Kusanagi had started to change lately to Naruto's surprise as the blade had a tinge of purple to it, which shone eerily in the moonlight. The handle and guard were now black.

"Like my sword. It also has several unique abilities. One of which is that with each cut it delivers a fatal dose of toxin that even the Legendary Medic Tsunade would find hard to cure if not done immediately" Naruto says with a toothy grin.

"Why you little …" The red-head started.

Naruto was quickly behind him. The missing-nin couldn't react in time as the sword lengthed and stabbed him through his side piercing his kidney.

"Now that was unfortunate. I kind of liked Korega-san and the King. That was a mean thing to do … turning them to stone like that" Naruto says.

The grin never left his face as he addressed the man. Unfortunately the white haired menace got involved and distracted Naruto allowing the red-head to get away. The white haired girl also fled behind her genjutsu.

He looked to see that Sasuke and Sakura were both sprawled out in the sand. Karin was with Hikaru protecting him and the boats and he could see Anko had moved to treat Kakashi at some point.

However, he found Ami knocked out and Michiru gone. This wasn't good. Seeing as the fighting was finished for now Naruto went to go check on Karin and Hikaru. The remaining soldiers wept for the stone encased leader.

At the castle Michiru was shoved into the throne room. He couldn't stop himself from stumbling and falling on his face.

"My, my, my! We've really had to search for you, Michiru-dono!" Shabadaba says from behind the prince.

Michiru manages to turn around and get to his knees.

"Why!? You were papa's comrade, weren't you!?" Michiru shouts.

"And yet … you do something so horrible!" He continues.

Shabadaba and his wife just laughed at the foolish prince.

"Comrades you say? Don't be ridiculous!" Shabadaba responds.

"Your old man was always babbling on about an ideal world. He said that he was going to start supporting the elderly and those who weren't born into wealth. Not onlywas he going to use the national treasury for this, but he even planned on lowering taxes" Shabadaba tells him.

"Papa was doing something like that?" Michiru asks shocked.

Shabadaba just ignores the question and continues his rant.

"For example, what do you think allows you to eat delicious food as much as you like?" Shabadaba asks.

He picks a green pear from a bowl of fruit and holds it as an example. He then takes a bite from it with the juice dripping from his mouth. Despite himself Michiru can't help but gulp down his desire for the pear.

"Since this country is wealthy, we're able to enjoy such delicacies. And yet he said everything was meant for the people!" Shabadaba shouts angrily.

"He said it was our job to protect the peoples assets. Quit with the fancy talk!" Shabadaba shouts.

He throws the barely eaten pear to the ground smashing it as some of the juice hits Michiru on the face.

"Listen up!" He shouts at the prince.

"The most important thing in this world is money, money, money, money! Money is everything!" Shabada rants.

"That just means you want to become rich!" Michiru shouts back.

"That's right! I want more!" Shabadaba shouts.

He gets closer to the princes face as he starts pushing and pulling the fat on it. He then starts poking and pushing the prince.

"I want to get fat and have a plump body like yours!" He says before finally slapping the prince.

"You killed papa … over something like that" Says a teary Michiru.

"But he's dead. Now I'm going to become the King" Shabadaba proclaims.

"No I will! I will become the King!" Michiru shouts.

Shabadaba barely turns his head to give the prince an evil look.

"I doubt that. Dead men aren't usually made Kings"

It was now daylight where the group was hiding in the forest. Everyone was understandably upset about the previous night, but Naruto didn't care for all the talk about giving up and running away. Hikaru of course was the most upset as he sat in the clearing crying and ready to quit. Naruto decided enough was enough.

"Get up" He says to the crying boy.

Hikaru ignores him as he continues to cry.

"I said, get up!" Naruto shouts.

Everyone in the clearing shot surprised looks at Naruto, but Hikaru did as told even if he kept his head down and still cried.

"We need to rescue Michiru-san" Naruto says calmly.

"That's impossible!" Shouted Hikaru.

"I'm sure we can't save him! After all … after all they're going to kill papa!" Hikaru continues.

After shouting that he fell back to the ground and buried his face in the grass as he continued to cry. Naruto stood and walked over to the crying boy.

"Get up Hikaru"

"Get up" Naruto repeats when he doesn't.

"I said get up!" Naruto shouts as he lifts the boy onto his feet.

Everyone quickly got to their feet fearing what the blond would do. Kakashi had already pulled out a kunai. Defense of the clients' son would work well to dissolve any trouble he got in if he timed it right.

"Is this it … Is this the limit of your strength. You are just going to sit here and cry as they kill your papa" Naruto says.

Hikaru was stunned in silence as he stopped crying.

"Where's the boy that risked his life to save an animal that only moments earlier tried to make him a midnight snack. Where is that boy that said he wants to be the man his grandpa wanted him to be. Where's that boy that said he wanted to be someone people can depend and count on.

Your father is in a bad spot, but there is still hope. Doesn't your father deserve the same determination to save him that you gave Cham. I promise if you won't quit, I won't. We will save your father" Naruto announces.

Everyone in the clearing just looked at the blond with skepticism. How could they take on those three missing ninja and an entire army of troops to save one man that was probably already dead.

But the speech had the desire effect. The look on Hikaru's face grew serious as he stood up.

"I'll go. I'll go and save Papa!" The boy shouts.

The look on his face was enough to tell the others he was serious. Naruto smiled at the determination in his eyes. Still some weren't as easily swayed.

"Hikaru-sama, be reasonable!" One of the remaining loyal soldier shouted.

He wanted to save the prince, but there was just no way.

"Hey, I'll protect the kid. Nothing will happen to him. I promise" Naruto responds.

"I'm ready" Karin chimes in.

"Let's go" Sakura says.

"Can't let the brats have all the fun" teased Anko.

"I'm in" Ami adds.

"Hn, like you'd get far without my help" Sasuke says.

"We did make a promise to the former King. We should all follow the example of their courage" Kakashi says to the men still against it.

That's when they heard some rustling sounds like something large was coming towards them. Everyone tensed up before relaxing when the head of Cham and Kiki came from behind a tree.

"Cham! Kiki!" Hikaru shouted.

He ran to embrace the sabre-toothed tiger and was rewarded with a lick to the face that knocked him back a bit.

"Hey Cham! What's wrong with you all of a sudden" They heard.

That's when the members of the circus appeared. Including one ticked off ring master.

"After the prince's carriage ran off somewhere we went to the place thinking 'Well, that's odd …' Only then to be turned away at the gate, and even threated by the soldiers!" The man shouted.

"Because of that all the animals panicked and ran into this forest!"

"And to not be able to collect our fee? That's completely different from what we agreed upon!"

"Now, will you please explain to me what's going on around here?!" He finished shouting at the apparent leader of the soldiers with them.

"Ringmaster-san, you anger is very understandable. It would be trouble for everyone in the circus if you weren't able to get your money" Kakashi intervenes trying to appease the man.

He then goes on to tell him what's happening.

Meanwhile, at the castle prince Michiru's situation was becoming extremely precarious. A plank had been erected on the balcony of the thrown room and he was being shoved out onto it blindfolded with a noose around his neck no less attached to another wooden beam held in place by a pully system.

"No! No, no, no! Stop it! No!" Michiru shouted in fear.

"For the longest time I wanted to try executing the master this way" Shabadaba says to those around him.

Around his throne stood five old men dressed in expensive robes and his wife. All of them watching as Michiru was made to step over the railing of the balcony and out onto the plank before the noose was placed around him. He tried to fight them, but it was all in vain. Shabadaba enjoyed it nonetheless.

"You mustn't struggle like that Michiru-dono! Otherwise …" He called out jovially.

The frown on his face when Michiru recovered instead of instantly falling to his doom was noticeable. Michiru stood and stopped struggling to his further disappointment.

"Remove the blindfold for him" Shabadaba ordered.

Upon seeing where he was Michiru fell back against the balcony, but Shabadaba wasn't having that. He ordered one of the soldiers to turn the crank connected to the rope, which forced Michiru to his feet.

"Try not to fall too quickly! It wouldn't be any fun that way!" Shabadaba taunted the prince.

As the rope was pulled further Michiru moved to the center of the long wooden plank almost causing it to snap, but that forced him to the edge of the plank where he nearly fell off. But once again to Shabadaba's disappointment Michiru managed to regain his balance.

When the prince managed to calm down his eyes fell on the beauty of the surrounding land bathed in the light of the setting sun. Its beauty was breath taking and it was in this moment the prince began to see what his father was trying to tell him before he died.

It was well after the sunset when the guards at the gate heard the sounds of a drum and music coming up the path. It was the circus, back again much to the guards' anger.

"What are you guys doing back here?!" He shouts at them.

"No, umm …" The ringmaster fumbled for an excuse.

"Leave!" The guard shouted as he pointed his spear at them.

A disguised Kakashi moved to the front of the group and used his sharingan to get them through without incident. In the throne room the three missing-nin entered the room. The red haired leader looked like he had seen better days, but was moving around just fine.

"What's this?" He asked Shabadaba referring to the prince's predicament.

"Just a little entertainment. It'd be boring to kill him right away, don't you think?" Shabadaba responds.

A couple of moments later the circus entered the gates and made their way to the court yard.

"What?" One of the soldiers watching Michiru says.

"Those circus folks? Why were they let in?" Questioned another.

Shabadaba and his advisors came out to see what the commotion was.

"We should turn them away immediately" One of the old men says.

But Shabadaba caught sight of a beautiful blonde, blue eyed girl doing acrobatics at the front of the circus group.

"No, wait. I was just starting to get bored because of this guy anyway" He says.

People started to come out of the estate to watch the circus as they performed forgetting about what was happening above them.

While the circus was busy doing their part in distracting the occupants of the estate Naruto, the three remaining loyal soldiers, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, and Hikaru entered the estate through a secret passage.

They ran through the estate, but with everyone out watching the circus the halls were pretty easy allowing them to move freely for the most part. It wasn't till they reached the stairs that they ran into a group of soldiers standing watch in front of them. Sakura quickly relayed a coded message to Kakashi through their communication device.

He got everyones attention and then using his sharingan, which alerted the missing-nin and Shabadaba to what was happening called out the technique.

'Water Release: Water Beast' Kakashi intones.

Using the water in the fountain a giant wolf like beast rises up and blasts the front of the estate with a huge spray of water. The blasts of water sent everyone standing out watching the show in various directions as they were captured by the flow of the rushing water including the guards inside the castle.

Not one to be left out Anko jumped from out behind the circus performers and also performed a technique.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" She shouted.

Three large pythons emerged from the smoke and dealt with the wave of soldiers that poured out of the castle when the wave of water subsided. Kakashi though was able to maintain the water beast jutsu as he used it continue sending sprays of water at the soldiers.

Ami also helped out as she fought a group of soldiers trying to attack the group from the side that the snakes hadn't picked off. Some members of the circus and the animals were also fighting.

Meanwhile the group had made it up the stairs. Kakashi told them Michiru was being held in the throne room so that meant they had to go up three levels of stairs. Frankly Naruto was wondering about the genius of bringing the kid and the four soldiers along. It would have been simpler to get in and out if it was just them alone.

After reaching the first level they ran to the next set of stairs running as fast as they were allowed to with the kid following them. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs they were met with the dark haired member of the three missing-nin with the big dopey face.

"It's true. That's the leader for you. He's great at reading things.

Like that the rukus outside was a diversion. It was all obvious" The dark haired missing-nin says.

"You not very bright coming here to face us like this are you. In case you forgot I alone bounced all three of your asses around the sand earlier. But if your looking for more …" Naruto threatens.

He moves to step forward, but Sasuke stands in the way.

"This ones mine. The rest of you should go on ahead. I'll be right behind you" Sasuke says.

"Alright he's all yours, let's go" Naruto orders.

They quickly turned and ran to the next set of stairs, but the big guy tried to stop them only for Sasuke to force him to stop as he tried to kick him in the face. The dark haired man blocked the kick and squared up to face the Uchiha.

"I'm not going to hold back on you" He tells Sasuke.

"Neither will I"

Sasuke's eyes turned red as he activated his kekkei genkai. Both fighters rushed at each other, but Sasuke's sharingan gave him the advantage as he dodged the punch and landed one of his own on the bigger man's gut. To his surprise the man didn't budge as he gave a large toothy smile and tried to smash Sasuke's head into the ground.

The Konoha genin managed to dodge as the fist crashed to the ground creating a cloud of dust and debris. Meanwhile the group just made it to the top of the stairs when Karin quickly grabbed a kunai hidden in her shirt sleeve and threw it at the wall in front of them.

Everyone looked at her questioningly except Naruto that knew what was going on. The wall slowly buldged as a shape became visible on the wall. When the cloaking technique dropped the white haired female of the missing-nin group was grinning at them her head a few inches away from the kunai embedded in the wall.

"Good job, noticing me" The white haired female says.

"She wasn't the only one. That perfume your wearing wreaks. Wearing perfume even though you're just a kid. You've got bad taste" Sakura taunts.

Naruto and the others somehow managed to resist the urge to shout hypocrite at the pink haired genin.

"Kid?" The white haired female says angrily.

"I'll handle her. Go on ahead" Sakura says.

"Did you say, kid?!" The the white haired missing-nin shrieked.

She then dove at Sakura forcing everyone to jump back as she created a shallow crater in the floor.

"I'm already twenty-two, you know!" The female missing nin shouted.

No one in the hall way knew what to think about that. Seriously she not only now had a more horribly annoying voice than Sakura, but now was an adult with noticeably less curves than her as well. It didn't get much worse than that in most of the guys opinion.

"Karin, stay with her. I'll handle the leader on my own" Naruto orders.

"Becareful" Karin responds.

Naruto nods as he and the group ran past the distracted white haired female. Her focus was soley on Sakura not even seeming to notice the female Uzumaki staying behind.

The group continued on as they found themselves outside below the throne room and Michiru still standing on the plank.

"Papa!" Hikaru shouted.

Naruto was focused on the prince so he saw it too late when the red headed leader of the missing-nin jumped down his gloved hand smashing the face of the oldest soldier with them and almost instantly turning him into a statue then smashing him against the ground.

Before anyone could make a move they were surrounded by at least fifty soldiers in full armor and gear swords and spears pointed at them.

Naruto stepped out in front of the group even though the three remaining men tried to hold him back. He and the red head stared each other down while Shabadaba laughed from above.

"It was all in vain, wasn't it. Your plan" He taunts.

"Actually I'm surprised your alive. The Kusanagi's poison is usually extremely lethal and fast acting. But looking at you I can see you won't be alive much longer. We should make this quick, I've never fought a dead man before" Naruto responds.

"Die!" The red head shouts as he charges.

He was halted as ten puffs of smoke erupted and then ten Naruto's rushed the soldiers surrounding them. A load roar was also heard from behind them as Cham came running to their rescue. The soldiers parted as the sabre-toothed cat came running at them.

Naruto threw down a couple of smoke pellets and when the smoke cleared Cham and the loyal soldiers were running up the stairs to the throne room.

The red head then looked to see that the blond haired kid had stayed behind.

"Didn't want to run away with your friends" He taunted.

Naruto smiled at him. He unbuttoned his shirt as seals flared up illuminating his skin before he deftly touched several of them and they faded away.

"Run from you? You are good, but not that good. Without that glove your just some second rate missing-nin. I won't even break a sweat killing you" Naruto says.

"Isshidate, kill him!" Shabadaba shouted from above them.

"Gladly" the red head responds.

Naruto takes a deep breath and then exhales a large amount of dark mist that covers the entire floor and rises ten feet above floor level they were standing on blinding the soldiers and Isshidate.

"What is this?!" The red head shouts.

"This is my 'Meiton: Enmu – Dark Release: Smog'" Naruto answers from inside the smog.

Isshidate could barely breathe. It felt like the smog was choking him and his eyes were watery as he tried to breathe the air into his lungs, which felt like they were on fire. He made a run for the stairs, but was kicked in the midsection as he fell to a knee. Unfortunately this made him suck in the more of the polluted air.

His head was then smashed into the stone floor by what felt like a leg made of iron. He wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the jutsu as the soldiers were already knocked out from a lack of oxygen and several well placed blows to their bodies.

Isshidate had enough. He powered up his glove and reached around trying to come in contact with his blonde attacker, but all he felt was air until he felt something. He immediately turned it to stone. His satisfaction was short lived as he was soon kicked on the butt and sent skidding across the stone floor.

He fumbled around reaching for what hit him and his hand landed on what felt like a leg and he turned it and the person to stone. He didn't stop this time and felt another body and turned it to stone as well just in case.

He needed air. He jumped up temporarily escaping the smog attack and gulping down the fresh air greedily. Gaining control of himself he saw the blond haired brat and dove for him. Naruto simply substituted himself with one of the knocked out soldiers.

Isshidate didn't even bother to stop channeling chakra to his glove when he noticed what happened. The poor soldier was turned to stone and the red head callously threw him to the ground shattering him.

Isshidate fell to the ground, but noticed the smog had dissipated and in its wake it left behind the dead bodies of the entire platoon of soldiers that were backing him up including those he had killed himself. Up on the balcolny Shabadaba eyes grew wide as he and his wife looked shocked at the sight. The pair began to back away making their way back towards the throne room.

Just as the pair made their way to the open door they were run over by the 3 remaining loyal soldiers, Cham, and Hikaru. They all fell in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Ohh!"

Those in the pile stopped moving and looked for the source of that sound. It was Shabadaba's wife and the reason for the sound was soon found as well. One of the soldiers' hands had found their way to a very delicate area of her body during the struggle.

Aside from being a little disturbed by the situation the struggling to separate began especially for the unfortunate soldier that had his hand now trapped by the older, unattractive woman. Try as he might to yank himself free the woman was not letting go and no one else seemed to care one way or the other.

"Papa!" shouted Hikaru.

Luckily he had landed on top of the pile and could see his father clearly.

"Hikaru!" Michiru shouted back.

The man tried to turn to look at his son only to hear …

*Crack* As the wood finally started to give out. The wood began to splinter and crack.

Hearing the noise everyone stopped moving and looked towards the surpsingly not frantic Michiru. Instead his eyes were focused on the land and sky of his country.

Shabadaba managed to crawl out from under the pile and was looking on anxiously as he cheered.

"Go on fall! Fall!" The man cheered.

Michiru didn't seem to even hear the grotesque little old man. His eyes held the look of a man resigned to his fate.

"Goodbye Hikaru" He says softly.

Barely a second later the board finally broke and Michiru plummeted towards certain death. However, he grunted as he felt something impact his stomach as he suddenly seemed to lift higher in the air making the noose stop tightening around his neck.

He was soon dumped on solid ground. The rope was carefully cut from around his neck allowing him to breathe as he fell forward to the ground catching himself with his hands.

"Naruto-niichan!" Michiru heard Hikaru shout.

Indeed when he looked up the prince found the blond, blue eyed shinobi giving him a big grin.

"Thank you" Michiru whispered.

Naruto heard it all the same and nodded.

"Now to deal with the trash" Naruto says.

Michiru thought he was talking about Shabadaba and his wife.

"No, wait!" He shouted as he stood up.

"Let me deal with them" Michiru says menacingly … well as menacingly as he could.

It was enough for Shabadaba though as he took off running into the throne room. For being such a big out of shape guy Michiru was keeping up well as he ran after the man. Hikaru, Cham, and two of the soldiers ran after them leaving Naruto alone … well mostly alone. He wasn't sure what was going on over in the left corner of the balcony and he didn't really want to know.

Instead he looked down and saw the angry looking Isshidate. Naruto jumped over the railing using a liberal amount of wind chakra to slow his dissent. When he touched down he was facing the missing-nin.

No words were said as Isshidate held up his gloved hand and sent as much chakra as he could through it. The eye in the middle went from orange to an orangish-yellow color as the white lines became visible. Then the glove turned red while the eye's pupil displayed a dark orange and red coloring while the iris was enlarged and pure black the surrounded area was dark orange and blood red like the pupil.

Naruto noted the change, but paid more attention to the man. He took out a single kunai as the man charged straight at him like some amateur. Naruto through the kunai as it raced toward the man's face.

Isshidate didn't even stop as he plucked the kunai out of the air with his ungloved hand. He reached the blond kid quickly and stabbed him with his own kunai while his gloved hand moved to turn him to stone.

He paused just a moment to say something.

"I expected more" He said.

He said nothing more as his gloved hand came in contact with Naruto's head gripping it.

"So did I" He heard from behind him.

His head snapped directly behind him to see the grinning blonde only to turn his head just in time for the Naruto infront of him to explode violently. He was sent screaming back into the hard cement of the adjacent tower where he went threw the wall and landed on the hard floor of the building.

It wasn't over though as the kunai clattered to the floor beside him and began to glow. The resulting explosion engulfed Isshidate and caused the floor to collapse nearly squashing Sakura as Karin had moved when she sensed the build up of chakra.

"NARUTO!" He heard coming from the building.

He just ignored it in time to see Michiru triumphantly walking out with Shabadaba and his wife tied up and being held by the remaining loyal soldiers. Naruto could see some bruising on Shabadaba's face although his wife was smiling. Naruto also noted they were missing one of the soldiers, but he ignored it.

"What will you do with him?" Naruto asked the prince.

Michiru tugged on the rope he held connecting to the bound traitor as he was sent tumbling to the floor in front the prince. Michiru smirked as he thought about the question.

After that things happened very quickly. Kakashi exhausted all of his chakra and spent the time recuperating. The surviving soldiers and the rest of the Konoha group rounded up all the remaining men and women loyal to Shabadaba. That effort took nearly a week and a few managed to escape off the island nation, but most were caught.

Those proven to be a part of Shabadaba's plan or complicit with him would be held in prison for a time to be determined later by a trial. However, there were too many for them all to be tried so some would be pardoned depending on their role and agreeing to certain stipulations.

As for Shabadaba and his wife they were both to be executed in a month's time for the crime of high treason. He would not make it a public affair.

The prince was made the new King of Moon Country at the end of the week and big celebration was had by everyone. There were so many parties going on around the island nation that the group couldn't get to all of them. Of course the King and the now Prince Hikaru invited them to the repaired palace for a grand feast to mark the occasion.

Naruto did note that despite all the food and parties Michiru didn't eat as much as he did before. He'd also heard from Hikaru that the man had started exercising. Something was up with that and Naruto had a guess as to what.

After the coronation was done there was nothing left for the ninja. New soldiers had been recruited and were adequately guarding the new King and Prince of their country. So they spent a few days enjoying the beach and relaxing before they would leave.

Naruto was laying back on the sand looking out on the ocean when his quiet time was interrupted. A shadow loomed over him. He didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Aww … and here I thought you might like to rub some tanning lotion on my body" Anko says seductively.

Naruto's right eyebrow arched as he looked up at the woman. Naruto thought it wasn't possible for her to dress any more slutty than she regularly did and it turned out he was wrong.

He wasn't sure it was even legal to walk around in something like that. It was the smallest bikini he had ever seen. There was a small strip of material barely big enough to cover her nipples attached to a string that went around her back. Oh and the material was slightly see through and she hadn't gotten in the water yet.

The bottoms were just as bad as another small stip covered her labia, but her pubic mound was on full display as the material stoped a quarter of an incher above her labia attached to a couple of strings then went around her back and led to a single string that went down the middle of butt cheecks, both of which were also on full display.

"Where did you even find something like that?" Naruto asked.

"You like, I went through every bikini shop in this town before finding this little number" Anko said as she poses.

He hated to admit it, but she is hot. He had to force himself to look away and stare out at the ocean again.

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"I just wanted to say hi and see if you … maybe … wanted to get something to eat … with me" She answers awkwardly.

Naruto had to look up at her again just to make sure it was the same women as she sounded so nervous. He quickly looked away again.

"I'll pass" he responded.

'I can't believe this. Here I am wearing this ridiculously hot bikini and he won't even look at me' Anko thought angrily.

"Look at me" She says.

"Look at me!" She shouts when he doesn't.

Seeing that he still won't look at her she pushes him back onto the ground and pins him as she leans over him making him look at her.

"What's it going to take?" She asked sadly.

"What's it going to take for you to forgive me. It's been over 5 years already. I've said I'm sorry, I've begged you, gotten on me knees even. I can't do it anymore. Just tell me what you want me to do already and I'll do it" She tells him.

A black inky substance crawled it's way over Naruto and then he sunk into the ground.

'What the fuck?' Thought Anko.

"I'm going to tell you once more that I will never, ever forgive you for what happened. You don't know how hard it was for me to trust you back then after all the times I had trusted someone before and literally been stabbed in the back for it.

But you wore me down. You made me think you really cared, that you understood me. That we shared the same pain. Only to find myself betrayed once more by someone I thought I could trust, because she was in the same pain I was.

You betrayed me and for what? Some stupid promotion?" Naruto says from behind her.

Anko didn't even turn to face him instead keeping her head down towards the ground.

"I wa-wanted too …"

"Too what?" Naruto interrupts.

"To be accepted by them!" She shouts.

"I wanted to be accepted by them. I just wanted them to see me like everyone else. To treat me like everyone else. I'm sorry about what I did, but can't you … can't you at least see that I didn't want to hurt you" She says turning to face him.

Naruto quickly turns away causing her to drop her head. The reason he turned away was that her momevement causing the bikini to shift and pretty much everything was on display.

"I'm going to tell you something I told Umino-san some time ago. I thank you for your apology, but it is wasted on me. I do not forgive you or anyone in this village … including the Hokage for what has been done to me. However, I do not seek revenge. I just want to be left alone.

That's what I want from you Mitarashi-san. I don't want to be friends, I certainly don't want to fuck you or be your boyfriend. I don't have any plan of some grand revenge on you or anybody else in Konoha.

I just want to finish out these last 2 years and get on with my life" Naruto responds.

"Why the change? You sounded like you absolutely hated my guts back in Wave" Anko reminds him.

"It was the first time I had even seen you since that night and you went about it in the wrong way. I may have overreacted some and I have had the chance to think about it since Wave.

Don't get me wrong I stand behind everything I said that day, but I've moved on. You should move on as well. My forgiveness is something you can't have" Naruto says before leaving.

He would have to try again tomorrow to get some peace. Maybe he would try his luck in one of the casino's. He had been meaning to visit one since things had gotten back to normal on the island. Of course if he had remembered who he was talking to he would know things wouldn't end this simply.

'Ku,ku,ku maybe not today Naruto-kun, maybe not tomorrow or the day after that or the month after that, but you will forgive me or I am not the sexiest, hottest damn kunoichi there is. Oh yes, you will forgive me' thought Anko as she dusted herself off and ignored the lustful stares the surrounding male population was giving her.

The next day he was playing on the beach with Hikaru, Cham, Kiki, and Karin when another uninvited guest popped up.

"Uzumaki"

Naruto stood and turned to face the speaker. He grinned at seeing who it was.

"Hmm … I wondered when you would make your move. Let me guess you want to know what happened between me and your brother" Naruto says with a grin.

"…"

"Just going to stare at me huh. *Shrugs* Not like it matters. The fight ended in a draw and he left" Naruto tells him.

"That's it. It was a draw and he left?" Sasuke questioned.

"That's all you need to know about it … actually you didn't need to know anything. Now reward my generosity by leaving" Naruto says.

"Fight me" The Uchiha says.

"Not interested"

"Fight me! Or are you scared" The Uchiha taunts.

"A lame taunt, that's all you got? Go away Uchiha" Naruto responds.

"Fight me!"

The shout was followed by him running at Naruto as he closed the distance and prepared to punch the blond idiot. Sasuke cocked his arm back and proceeded to punch the blond square in the mouth only to have his fist go straight through the blond.

He wasn't given time to recover before a knee found it's way to his stomach and a punch connected with the side of his head. Sasuke staggered back before retreating a little to get some space.

"Hmm … you've gotten a little stronger since the academy, but I was expecting so much more from the 'Rookie of the Year' after all the training Hatake has surely given you" Naruto taunts.

Sasuke hand started to turn red from the pressure he was exerting as he reminded himself to keep calm.

"I'll show you the difference between a peasant and an Uchiha Elite" Sasuke says as his eyes bleed red.

Naruto didn't bother activating his.

"I see … so your plan was to fight me and steal my techniques. Your so easy to read little Uchiha. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to show you anything.

You are not on my level. You never were on my level. As far as being an Uchiha Elite … that's easy to say when you're the only Uchiha left" Naruto responds.

Sasuke frowns, but doesn't immediately attack. He takes out a couple of kunai and rushes in again.

'This time will be different. It will be you under my foot this time' Sasuke thinks.

When Sasuke got closer Naruto calmly sunk into the ground and before Sasuke could adjust as he sunk he grabbed Sasuke's ankles firmly causing him to fall forward as he threw the kunai down so he could brace himself.

It was like a repeat of the Survival Exercise Kakashi put him through when evaluating their team as he found himself up to his chin in the sand. He didn't even know how the blond did it.

Naruto calmly rose from the sand right in front of Sasuke as he looked down on him.

"This is warning number three Uchiha. You don't seem to learn very well so I'll make it clear. I'm not some training tool you get to use to guage how close you are to killing your brother.

I have no interest in helping you kill him. I have no interest in helping you get stronger. I do not care about you. So stay away, because there is no fourth warning, I promise you that.

Come at me again and you won't ever get the chance to fight your brother or avenge your clan. Now, I'm going to go have fun with my friends. Have fun getting out of there" Naruto says.

Sasuke struggled to break free as Naruto walked over to Hikaru and Karin that had watched the whole thing.

"That was so cool Naruto-oniisan!" Hikaru shouted.

He started mimicking the quick fight and added moves of his own. Naruto just laughed and patted his head.

"Should you really leave him there?" Karin asked.

She watched as Cham sniffed the Uchiha before licking his face and walking back over to them and Kiki mussed up his hair. It was a slight improvement if you asked Naruto.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure Hatake will be here soon to help him out if he doesn't get out himself" Naruto responds.

Karin nodded at that and left it alone.

"How about we go back to town and get some ice cream?" Naruto suggests.

Hikaru nodded eagerly, royalty or not he was still a kid. Karin also nodded as the five of them walked back into town leaving the Uchiha by himself.

The next morning Team 7 got on one of the luxury cruise ships and departed for Konoha. The noticeably fitter and better looking Michiru, Hikaru, Cham, and Kiki seeing them off waving until the boat was nearly out of sight.

"I think I'm going to go pick up Mama once the country settles down" Michiru tells the now sullen Hikaru.

"I understand what she meant now. I know what's precious to me. I know what it means to love what's precious" Michiru says.

"I bet she will be happy to see that"

"Huh?" Michiru says as he turns around.

"Naruto, Karin!" Shouted Hikaru.

"Naruto-kun … why are you not on the ship headed home?" Michiru asks.

Naruto bends down to hug Hikaru and pet Cham and Kiki.

"I wanted to talk to you about something without any prying ears around. Do you have time to hear a proposal that could benefit your country?" Naruto asks.

"Sure, umm … let's go to the palace" Michiru directs.

Naruto nods and he and Karin follow the royal duo and their entourage back to the Estate.

**4 Days Later**

"I told you we should have gone back for them!" Anko shouted.

"Maa, maa I'm sure they caught the next boat. They probably slept it after over doing it the night before" Kakashi responds.

"Still we should have waited for them at the port" Anko argues.

"Look we're here and there's nothing that can be done about it now" Kakashi says as he knocks on the Hokage's door.

'Have fun being stuck on that stupid island dobe' thought a still pissed Uchiha.

"Enter" Tsunade says.

Anko gave Kakashi a look that said this wasn't over before she Ami passed him and walked into the office. Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 soon followed not caring in the least what happened to the blond or his cousin.

"Ahh Team 7, here to give your report?" Tsunade asks.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" they answers.

"Good, Naruto already filed his and gave me a rundown of the mission so just hand the report to Shizune and you can collect your pay" Tsunade says.

If she had been looking at them when she said this she would have noticed the shock or confused faces they gave her. But she was focused on reading reports of Lee's recovery.

He underwent the surgery several days before and so far the reports on his recovery were better than he expected. He might actually be able to rejoin Team Gai in a few months barring any setbacks.

"Naruto already gave his report?" Anko questioned.

"Huh, oh yeah … he and that Karin girl came back three days ago. Nice job with the client by the way. It seems we have secured our relationship with Moon Country as King Michiru was very pleased with your work" Tsunade says still looking at the reports.

"How is that even possible. It's nearly a weeks travel to get from the Crescent Moon Kingdom to here and he missed the boat the day we left" Kakashi says.

The tone of desperiation in his voice caused Tsunade to look up from her reports and eye the man curiously.

"He has some kind of teleportation just, didn't you know?" She tells them.

All of team 7 just shook there heads.

"Hmph, well I wouldn't believe it but he took a gift and a request for an alliance for me to the new King Michiru and arrived back within ten minutes with the alliance agreement signed. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do, your dismissed and remember to give the written report to Shizune before you leave the building" Tsunade says.

She goes back to her paperwork missing the looks on Team 7's faces.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the 24th installment of Work Release. Sorry for the extra wait for this chapter, but I hope it was worth it. Until next time dear reader :)  
**


End file.
